<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kizuna by Monilovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773540">Kizuna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely'>Monilovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Comedy, Culture Shock, Divorce, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gay Parents, Happy Ending, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Japanese Culture, M/M, Mutual Pining, Old Married Couple, Political Alliances, Puppy Love, Remarriage, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Switching, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Wedding Planning, bisexual naruto, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vida de Hokage não era exatamente o que Naruto pensava que seria.</p><p>Depois de se afundar em montanhas de papel e problemas sem fim e criar muitos problemas com sua família, Naruto sem perceber acabou caindo em depressão e não via mais graça em nada que fazia, por mais que tentasse ao máximo.</p><p>E depois de ficar sabendo de uma possível nova Akatsuki se formando, as coisas só se tornaram mais difíceis para ele.</p><p>E durante essa sessão de conflitos, Naruto descobrirá que mesmo envolto em tanta negatividade e infelicidade, sempre tem uma luz no final do túnel.</p><p>E a sua luz tinha o nome de Sasuke Uchiha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Karin, Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsutsuki Toneri, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Problemas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa fanfic foi terminada faz alguns meses em um site brasileiro chamado Spirit fanfics. Eu comecei ela em 2017 e terminei esse ano e decidi postar aqui. Conforme eu for atualizando, eu vou ajeitando as datas dos capítulos para a data de publicação original. Atualizações não têm um dia específico, apenas saibam que a fanfic está COMPLETA e que os capítulos vão saindo aos poucos conforme me dê vontade de postar.<br/>Espero que gostem!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em um mundo que era controlado por governos frágeis e onde conflitos entre nações era algo comum entre as pessoas, o uso das palavras “paz” e “tranquilidade” haviam praticamente caído no esquecimento. Uma grande porcentagem da população de todas as nações era treinada desde uma idade extremamente jovem para se tornarem futuros Shinobis e lutarem para defender sua nação de quaisquer conflitos futuros que poderiam ocorrer.</p><p>Naquele mundo, a felicidade era algo que acabava muito rápido, principalmente em tempos de guerra, onde em grande parte dos conflitos, as taxas de morte eram muito elevadas. Toda a paz que era conquistada entre nações podia ser facilmente desfeita com apenas um passo em falso, o que também levava a grandes chances de englobar outras nações ao conflito e gerar mais tensão e conflitos entre os mesmos.</p><p>Naquela época, era quase impossível considerar uma aliança entre todas as nações, ou até mesmo o fim completo dos atritos e conflitos entre as mesmas. Muitos simplesmente confiavam seus futuros ao sistema e se ofereciam - ou eram obrigados - a participar de diversos ensinamentos sobre como usar jutsus e aprender o controle de chacra para futuramente serem usados como armas militares com o único objetivo de derrotar o inimigo, sem poder ter qualquer tipo de emoção envolvida no campo de batalha.</p><p>Aquela situação enfrentada há tempos atrás parecia até um pesadelo que havia se tornado realidade, esses ainda afetando algumas pessoas até o dia de hoje. Felizmente, a maioria da população de todas as nações sorri ao pensar que haviam finalmente sido despertados daquele horrendo pesadelo, e que hoje viviam em tempos de paz e não necessitavam mais se preocupar com países entrando em conflito, já que a maioria dos Kage, os líderes de algumas dessas nações, tinham formado laços entre eles que ia além de apenas enfrentarem-se cara a cara para decidir o que era melhor para seus países.</p><p>Se tornar um Kage era algo muito prestigiado em todas as cinco nações, e até mesmo nas diversas que não possuíam Kages. Eles eram sempre olhados com respeito e grande parte da população os admirava como se fossem heróis. E, de fato, eles eram.</p><p>Toda a população de Konoha se lembrava do dia em que Naruto Uzumaki tomou o lugar de Kakashi Hatake e se tornou o sétimo hokage. Foi um dia de muita comemoração e alegria, afinal, o garoto que mais queria assumir aquele posto e deu seu máximo para proteger a todos durante a Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi iria finalmente assumir o cargo que tanto sonhou em conseguir desde criança.</p><p>Entretanto, mesmo tempos de paz podiam trazer problemas. Sem os conflitos entre as nações, o sistema shinobi se tornou ineficiente e uma grande quantidade de pessoas não tinha mais emprego e a renda de muitas famílias havia começado a cair. Sem mais ninguém para contratar serviços dos Shinobis e outros ninjas, as pessoas foram perdendo emprego e uma crise havia começado a crescer e assolar a maioria das nações. </p><p>Além de que, o trabalho de hokage não era do jeito que Naruto imaginava. Com o fim da guerra e o crescimento da crise, a papelada que chegava todos os dias na sala de Naruto também começou a crescer, já formando diversas pilhas que mal deixavam o chão ser visto. Ele não tinha mais tempo para sair com os amigos e nem mesmo para parar em casa e ficar com seus filhos e sua esposa, nem que fosse para comer alguma coisa. Tanto que, no aniversário de sua filha mais nova, teve que mandar um clone no seu lugar pelo trabalho tomar seu tempo por completo.</p><p>As coisas em sua casa também não estavam boas. A cada dia que passava, Naruto se sentia cada vez mais distante de sua esposa e de seus filhos. Hinata e Himawari não pareciam se importar tanto com o fato de ele ser ausente, pois sabiam que ele tinha muito o que fazer em seu trabalho. Entretanto, Boruto, seu filho mais velho, sempre achava um jeito de provocar Naruto com esse assunto e reafirmar como estava insatisfeito por ele não parar mais em casa.</p><p>Por mais que ele gostaria de fazer algo a respeito da insatisfação de sua família, Naruto precisava, acima de tudo, encontrar uma solução para a crise que assolava sua vila e todas as outras.</p><p>Ele não podia sequer pensar em descansar enquanto não encontrasse uma solução para aquele problema.</p><p>(...)</p><p>O dia já havia começado extremamente agitado, não que fosse algo novo para os que trabalhavam na Torre Hokage. Apesar de estar um lindo dia lá fora e com uma grande calmaria para sair de casa e aproveitar um momento com amigos e familiares, todos tinham que correr de um lado pro outro para realizar suas tarefas em tempo, principalmente agora que corria o boato de uma futura reunião de Kages para discutir a crise do sistema shinobi.</p><p>Shikamaru se dirigia para a sala do Hokage com uma pilha de papéis nas mãos e um olhar entediado no rosto. Mais uma vez ele estava entulhado de trabalho pra fazer e não poderia passar tempo com Temari e Shikadai, de quem ele sentia falta sempre que o trabalho ficava muito cansativo. Mas, ele tinha que fazer seu trabalho. Precisava do dinheiro para sustentar sua família, mesmo que fosse ruim, era melhor do que estar desempregado e, apesar de não gostar de admitir, agradecia à Naruto por deixá-lo ser seu braço direito.</p><p>Soltou um suspiro pesado ao chegar à porta da sala do Hokage, imaginando a quantidade de pilhas de papel que ele encontraria espalhadas pelo chão e a postura que Naruto estaria tomando em sua cadeira.</p><p>Virou a maçaneta com calma e abriu a porta lentamente, se encontrando de cara com grandes pilhas de papel próximas à parede e um Naruto adormecido com a cara em cima do notebook e mais papéis ao seu redor. O de cabelos negros revirou os olhos e se aproximou do loiro, dando-lhe alguns chacoalhões numa tentativa de acordá-lo.</p><p>- Nanadaime. - chamou-o, porém tudo o que conseguiu foi alguns grunhidos do loiro. - Hokage-sama. - tentou novamente, dessa vez conseguindo grunhidos mais altos. - Naruto! Acorda!</p><p>O maior quase pulou da cadeira ao ouvir o tom de voz irritado do amigo. Ao se tocar de que havia adormecido, chacoalhou a cabeça e ajeitou seus cabelos loiros despenteados, focando rapidamente seu olhar no rapaz de cabelos presos.</p><p>- Algum problema, Shikamaru? - perguntou Naruto, ainda tentando se distrair do sono que batia em sua cabeça. O outro arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.</p><p>- Você não deveria estar dormindo no trabalho, Hokage-sama. - Naruto abriu um sorriso torto e levou a mão aos cabelos loiros.</p><p>- Shikamaru, já te disse que pode me chamar só de Naruto. Não precisa dessa formalidade de Hokage-sama ou Nanadaime. - o de cabelos escuros suspirou. - Mas enfim, qual é o problema?</p><p>- Vim aqui pra tratar do assunto da crise. - só de saber o tema da conversa que Shikamaru queria ter com ele já foi suficiente para Naruto se sentir desanimado. - As coisas estão ficando cada vez piores e as pessoas estão começando a se preocupar que o sistema esteja falindo, o que está. Não vai demorar muito para que grupos revoltosos comecem a se formar e a atacar pessoas inocentes só para voltarem a contratar ninjas como guarda-costas. - Shikamaru soltou um suspiro. - Talvez seja melhor reunimos os Kages para discutir isso. Não há nenhuma dúvida de que este problema também esteja consumindo as outras nações.</p><p>Naruto abaixou um pouco o olhar, pensando naquela proposta. Realmente, as coisas estavam ficando bem ruins naqueles dias. A possibilidade de os conflitos voltarem estavam crescendo e a população estava cada vez mais ciente disso.</p><p>- Naruto, você deveria fazer um intervalo. Você está acabado! Não dá pra trabalhar com eficiência desse jeito! - pronunciou Shikamaru.</p><p>Uma risada curta escapou entre os dentes de Naruto enquanto o mesmo erguia o olhar para encarar o de cabelos presos.</p><p>- Por mais que eu adoraria fazer um intervalo, Shikamaru, eu não posso. Tem todo esse problema da crise, tenho que cuidar das relações comerciais entre Konoha e as outras vilas e ainda preciso resolver alguns assuntos em casa. Eu não tenho tempo para intervalos.</p><p>Um silêncio breve se fez até ambos ouvirem duas batidas na porta.</p><p>- Pode entrar. - disse Naruto.</p><p>A porta de madeira se abriu lentamente, permitindo que uma das assistentes do Hokage entrasse na sala.</p><p>- Com licença, Nanadaime, seu filho está aqui para vê-lo. - anunciou a garota. Naruto acenou com a cabeça, permitindo que ele entrasse. A assistente abriu a porta, deixando que o menor entrasse. </p><p>Boruto olhava fixamente para o chão, não queria ter que encarar seu pai novamente com problemas na escola. Foi só a assistente deixar a sala que Naruto soltou um suspiro pesado.</p><p>- O que aconteceu dessa vez, Boruto. - a voz decepcionada de seu pai já deixava o peito do menor ardendo em chamas. Ele simplesmente detestava ter que falar com seu pai sobre assuntos de escola, já que ele sempre acabava falando que ele tinha que ser um garoto comportado e se dar bem na escola, quando o verdadeiro problema que incomodava o pequeno era a atenção desnecessária que seu pai dava ao trabalho, fazendo-o se esquecer completamente de passar tempo com sua família.</p><p>- Não teve problema nenhum. - disse ele com uma voz seca e desviando o olhar para o lado. </p><p>Mais uma vez, o Hokage soltou um suspiro. Lidar com seu filho era outro problema que pesava fortemente nos ombros de Naruto. Ele sabia que esse comportamento era, supostamente, por sua ausência em casa, mesmo que ele quisesse muito voltar para casa antes do jantar para passar tempo com seus filhos, ele não podia simplesmente ignorar os problemas que Konoha estava passando. Assim que tudo estivesse resolvido, aí sim ele poderia voltar pra casa.</p><p>- Boruto… Você sabe muito bem que- </p><p>Antes que Naruto começasse a dar o sermão em seu filho, um guincho familiar encheu os ouvidos do loiro, tirando sua atenção de seu filho quase que instantaneamente. Virou-se na direção do som e teve a visão perfeita da águia de Sasuke pousando na beirada de sua janela.</p><p>Um sorriso incomum apareceu nos lábios de Naruto, o que chamou bastante a atenção de Boruto, que não se lembrava de ter visto seu pai com um sorriso assim. O maior esticou o braço próximo da águia, que logo agarrou o mesmo com suas patinhas e se permitiu ser trazida para mais perto. Naruto delicadamente desenrolou o papel que estava amarrado na pata da ave e o desdobrou, seus olhos rapidamente escaneando cada palavra, cada rabisco e cada detalhe que Sasuke havia deixado naquele pedacinho de papel.</p><p>Naruto lia o papel com ambas preocupação e alívio. Por um lado, Sasuke estava o contando sobre algumas coisas que ele havia descoberto sobre pequenos grupos revoltosos e outros detalhes envolvendo política, mas por outro, aquela devia ser a primeira vez que Sasuke escrevia para Naruto em certo tempo e, mesmo que ele não fosse dizer em voz alta, ele sentia muita falta de seu amigo, já que o mesmo quase nem voltava mais para Konoha e era muito bom ter qualquer tipo de notícia dele.</p><p>- Hum… Bom, parece que eu vou ter que conversar com você depois, Boruto. Agora, preciso tratar de alguns assuntos repentinos que me apareceram. - disse o Hokage, escrevendo algo em um pedaço de papel em branco e amarrando o mesmo na perna da águia, no mesmo lugar onde estava o primeiro bilhete. - Shikamaru, pode, por favor, acompanhar meu filho até a saída? Nós continuamos a falar sobre aquela questão mais tarde. - disse ele, referindo-se tanto à Shikamaru quanto ao seu filho.</p><p>Boruto desviou o olhar, com o cenho franzido e seguiu o de cabelos negros para fora do escritório de seu pai. </p><p>Shikamaru encarou o loiro pela última vez antes de fechar a porta com um meio sorriso em seus lábios.</p><p>
  <em>Você diz que está sempre ocupado demais para tirar intervalos, mas quando o assunto é o Sasuke você larga tudo quase que automaticamente. Mesmo depois de tudo, você continua um mistério, Naruto.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saída</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assim que seus pés pisaram para fora do edifício e Shikamaru voltou para seu trabalho, Boruto soltou um grunhido alto de irritação. Ele simplesmente não suportava ser mandado para falar com seu pai quando fazia alguma besteira na escola. Aos seus olhos, ele era apenas um velho chato que não tinha o menor senso de diversão e não sabia o que era aproveitar um dia de sol com os amigos ou fazer alguma brincadeira boba com a cara de algum amigo ou colega.</p><p>Naruto passava sempre todos os dias em seu escritório, mexendo com papéis o dia todo e nunca dando atenção à sua família, o que passava a impressão de que o mesmo achava que seu trabalho era mais importante do que ficar com sua família, e pensar nisso sempre deixava Boruto irritado.</p><p>Afinal, que tipo de pai prefere o trabalho aos próprios filhos? </p><p>Ao caminhar um pouco para longe do prédio, o loiro já se deparou com a figura de Mitsuki encostado em um poste de luz e o encarando.</p><p>- Mitsuki? O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou o se jaqueta preta. O de cabelos albinos respondeu-lhe com um sorriso em seu rosto.</p><p>- Eu fiquei sabendo que haviam te mandado para a sala do Hokage, então vim atrás de você. - Boruto suspirou em silêncio. Mitsuki sempre tinha o hábito estranho de segui-lo para todos os lugares que ia, quase que como um stalker, já dando sustos no loiro diversas vezes por aparecer ao seu lado como que por mágica. - E então, como você está? Nanadaime te deu uma bronca por você ter feito aquilo durante a aula?</p><p>Boruto franziu o cenho e soltou ar por entre os dentes.</p><p>- Como se aquele velho idiota se importasse comigo. Ele ia me dar uma bronca até que o trabalho se tornou mais importante. Parece que agora o trabalho se tornou mais importante até do que as broncas chatas que ele me dá. - desviou o olhar para o chão, sua expressão passando de raiva para com um pouco de tristeza.</p><p>Mitsuki encarou o amigo com um pouco de dor nos olhos. Ele não gostava quando Boruto estava chateado com algo. O brilho que havia em sua pessoa, aquele rilho que tanto atraia a atenção do de cabelos albinos, começava a desbotar e mudar completamente a aparência do loiro, como se ele não fosse mais o mesmo, e Mitsuki não gostava nem um pouco disso.</p><p>O de vestes azuis ergueu a mão para o queixo de Boruto, erguendo seu rosto para que encarasse o dele e, assim que seus olhos se encontraram, Mitsuki abriu um sorriso simples mas que transpirava esperança e tranquilidade.</p><p>- Não se preocupe, Boruto. Seu pai deve ficar livre muito em breve. Você não precisa deixar sua luz desaparecer por apenas algumas desavenças. Você tem vários amigos, e tenho certeza que eles ficariam muito chateados se vissem essa sua luz desaparecer em um mar de tristeza como está acontecendo agora. Faça como você sempre fez e pense positivo.</p><p>Os olhos do loiro pareceram ganhar um brilho intenso. O discurso de Mitsuki foi tão inspirador que ele sentia seu coração acelerar em seu peito de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido antes. </p><p>Ele sacudiu a cabeça, suas madeixas loiras se agitando de um lado ao outro e um sorriso singelo se esticando sobre seus lábios.</p><p>- Está bem! Eu não vou deixar aquele velho chato estragar meu dia! Vamos, Mitsuki! Tenho que arrumar a bagunça que eu fiz na classe antes que o diretor veja que eu não fiz nada ainda, hehehe. - disse ele, disparando na frente com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.</p><p>Mitsuki deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a caminhar atrás do loiro.</p><p>Aquele sim era o Boruto que ele conhecia.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Dentro da sala do Hokage, Naruto organizava os papéis que estavam sobre sua mesa, ao mesmo tempo que guardava tudo que não iria usar durante um tempo.</p><p>Um sorriso incomum estava preso em seus lábios. Um sorriso que Shikamaru já não via há muito tempo. E, de certa forma, ver aquele sorriso mais uma vez no rosto do loiro, lhe dava alegria.</p><p>- Tudo certo. Você pode me cobrir por um tempo, Shikamaru? Não seria uma boa as pessoas descobrirem que eu saí, ainda mais nesses tempos. - pediu ele, seu sorriso nostálgico agora se transformando em um torto de quando pedia favores aos outros. Shikamaru revirou os olhos.</p><p>- Claro, né. Que outra escolha mais eu tenho? - disse, de forma emburrada. Naruto o deu um tapinha em seu ombro e soltou uma risadinha baixa.</p><p>- Valeu, Shikamaru. Sabia que podia contar com você. Eu não devo demorar mais do que três dias. O lugar não é tão longe daqui e Sasuke e eu não devemos demorar pra acertar as coisas.</p><p>Shikamaru assentiu com a cabeça, apesar de saber que provavelmente passariam bem mais de três dias e que Naruto nem notaria o tempo que passou.</p><p>Quando o loiro estava ajeitando suas coisas para deixar a sala, ouviu-se uma batida na porta, seguido de um rangido da mesma abrindo-se.</p><p>- Hokage-sama? - perguntou Shizune, abrindo a porta com cautela. Ao notar que o Hokage deveria estar de saída, seu corpo retraiu um pouco. - Oh, o senhor está de saída?</p><p>- Não, ainda não. Por que? Algum problema, Shizune? - perguntou o loiro. A mulher de cabelos negros desviou o olhar, um pouco constrangida.</p><p>- Hum… É que me disseram que o Kazekage está aqui, e que ele quer falar com você. - Naruto se espantou um pouco com a informação dada pela outra.</p><p>- Gaara? Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? </p><p>- Ele me disse que estava de visita, mas ele insistiu que queria falar com você, então não tenho certeza… </p><p>Naruto soltou um suspiro.</p><p>- Está tudo bem, Shizune. Eu já estou descendo. - a de cabelos negros assentiu com a cabeça e deixou a sala. </p><p>Naruto rapidamente agradeceu a Shikamaru novamente por o cobrir e se apressou a descer para o primeiro andar do prédio. </p><p>Ele não sabia o porque de Gaara ter saído de sua vila para vê-lo, mas imaginava que podia ter algo a ver com a crise do sistema shinobi. Afinal, a vila dele também saiu afetada pela mesma. Entretanto, se fosse mesmo este tema do qual ele queria tratar, infelizmente ele teria que esperar um pouco, pois Naruto já havia confirmado que encontraria Sasuke naquele dia. E ele nunca descumpria com sua palavra.</p><p>Chegando ao primeiro andar, não demorou para o loiro encontrar o garoto da areia, vestindo seus trajes formais e com o cabelo com gel que ele sempre mantinha desde que a quarta guerra mundial shinobi e o problema da Kaguya acabaram.</p><p>Assim que o ruivo o avistou, e os dois cruzaram olhares, sorriu de forma amigável, como se quisesse acalmar os nervos do amigo, que deveria estar bem assustado pela situação.</p><p>- Olá, Naruto. Faz muito tempo que não te vejo.</p><p>- Gaara! - exclamou ele com um sorriso. - Que bom te ver sem ser em alguma reunião de Kages, hehe! - o de cabelos ruivos sorriu com o comentário. - Então, o que te trás aqui?</p><p>- Oh, eu resolvi fazer uma visita, pra ver como você estava indo. E eu também queria falar com você sobre um assunto importante quanto às nossas nações. - Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, levando instintivamente a mão para a nuca.</p><p>- Vish, você chegou numa hora meio ruim… É que eu estou de saída pra me encontrar com alguém e eu estou com um pouco de pressa. - Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha. Era quase que impossível ver Naruto deixar seu posto de Hokage ao cargo de alguém enquanto ele saia para algum lugar.</p><p>- Hm. Isso não é muito comum de você. - o loiro exibia uma expressão confusa. - Sair com pressa desse jeito só pra encontrar alguém. Posso perguntar pra onde vai?</p><p>- Oh. É que eu tenho que encontrar o Sasuke numa vila aqui perto. Ele disse que queria discutir um assunto importante. - um sorriso brotou nos lábios do Kazekage.</p><p>- Ah, então está tudo explicado. - Naruto parecia ainda mais confuso com a afirmação do outro, mas o mesmo apenas deu uma risada. - Naruto, se importaria se eu ficasse na vila por um tempo até você voltar? Eu preciso tratar de um assunto realmente importante.</p><p>- Claro! Fique à vontade! Eu não devo demorar mais do que três dias pra voltar, mas vou tentar me apressar pra não te deixar esperando. Sei como a vila da areia precisa do Kazekage dela. - Gaara assentiu, mantendo um sorriso terno no rosto. - Bom, é melhor eu ir. Foi muito bom te ver, Gaara! Espero que possamos conversar melhor quando eu voltar.</p><p>O ruivo assentiu e observou o outro correr em disparada até o portão.</p><p>O peito de Gaara doía um pouco, vendo o loiro partir assim como se fosse tratar do assunto mais importante do mundo, o que ele mesmo sabia que não era mentira. Deixou um suspiro escapar de sua boca e tomou uma direção diferente da de Naruto. Embora ele gostasse muito do loiro, sabia bem a quem o coração dele pertencia, mesmo que ele insistisse em negar. De qualquer forma, Gaara não faria daquela visita um desperdício de tempo. Já que Naruto não estava por perto, ele poderia finalmente aproveitar um pouco de seu tempo e ver como andava sua irmã.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reencontro e lembranças</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O tempo que Naruto havia levado para chegar aos portões da vila foi relativamente curto, levando apenas uns poucos minutos. O loiro não podia evitar um certo nervosismo de percorrer seu corpo enquanto se aproximava da vila. Já havia passado um tempo desde a última vez que Naruto havia saído pessoalmente; coincidentemente, o motivo dessa saída também foi com o intúito de se encontrar com Sasuke. Ele apenas esperava que dessa vez eles não fossem seguidos por ninguém ou acabassem entrando em alguma luta com outro Uchiha que simplesmente brotasse debaixo do solo.</p><p>Enquanto o vento balançava seus cabelos rasos, Naruto começou a caminhar calmamente para fora dos limites de sua amada Konoha. De acordo com seus cálculos, ele não deveria demorar muito para chegar à localização de Sasuke, visto que o mesmo não estava a mais do que alguns quilômetros de distância, hospedado em um vilarejo próximo, então ele levaria apenas alguns breves minutos para chegar ao seu destino.</p><p>Tinha de admitir que sua saída era repentina, mas, pelas informações que Sasuke lhe passou por sua carta, sentia que precisava se encontrar com o moreno e conversar sobre o assunto pessoalmente. Além de que, Sasuke e ele não se encontravam já há bastante tempo, e Naruto ainda se perguntava a razão de ele não voltar para a vila de uma vez. O tempo de sua peregrinação já devia ter acabado e seus pecados já teriam sido todos pagos, além de que não havia mais ninguém na vila que estivesse bravo com Sasuke a ponto de fazer algo que o chatearia. E, mesmo que a razão de sua ausência fosse por conta de seu trabalho, não faria mal voltar para Konoha de vez em quando. </p><p>Quem sabe, se eles tivessem tempo, ele não poderia discutir esse assunto com o outro e, quem sabe, conseguir algumas respostas pra variar.</p><p>Enquanto via os portões desaparecendo à distância, Naruto se sentia um pouco nostálgico, lembrando-se de quantas vezes já havia partido e deixado aqueles portões para trás para continuar correndo atrás de seu amigo. Podia já sentir uma saudade batendo em seu peito, mesmo com o fato de ficar sempre trancado em sua sala e não ter tempo para ver sua amada vila pessoalmente, era sempre desconfortante deixar aquele lugar que tanto roubava seu coração e vê-lo distanciando-se a cada minuto.</p><p>Naruto soltou um suspiro pesado e bateu de leve em suas bochechas. Por mais que fosse sentir falta daquele lugarzinho, sair e respirar ar fresco era bom para seu estado, além de que já não passeava pelos arredores há um bom tempo. Aquilo seria bom para sua saúde e ajudaria a evitar qualquer tipo de problema relacionado ao sedentarismo que era trabalhar em sua sala.</p><p>Com um impulso, o loiro pulou para um galho alto na tentativa de se locomover com mais velocidade, e começou a pular de galho em galho, sentindo o ar correr por seus cabelos e um pouco de adrenalina em suas veias. </p><p>- Ah, como eu tinha sentido falta dessa sensação. - disse Naruto para si mesmo, abrindo um largo sorriso e lembrando-se da doce sensação de sair em missões com seus amigos e aproveitar sua liberdade como apenas um Genin.</p><p>Ele poderia ficar perdido naquela sensação durante horas e horas que nunca se cansaria, isso se sequer notasse que o tempo estava passando. A forma como sua capa de Hokage balançava com o vento e jeito como seu corpo parecia flutuar de um galho ao outro deixava-o quase sem tensão alguma em seus músculos, como se ainda tivesse o corpo jovem que tinha antes sem nenhuma limitação, o deixava com vontade de ficar daquele modo para sempre. Céus, ele nem sabia como havia ficado sem experimentar aquela sensação por tanto tempo.</p><p>Enquanto pulava pelos galhos, os olhos azuis de Naruto logo desviaram para o lado, onde havia uma certa abertura entre as árvores, revelando algumas casas ao longe, presumidamente a vila em que Sasuke estava.</p><p>O loiro deteve seu impulso de continuar a pular para os próximos galhos e se fixou em apenas um, se aproximando do tronco da árvore para observar o vilarejo distante. Naruto começou a pensar em quanto tempo demoraria para chegar lá e acabou por concluir que não demoraria mais do que apenas alguns minutos, já que poderia chegar lá relativamente rápido com pouco uso de sua energia.</p><p><em>“E então, não vai se encontrar com seu amiguinho Sasuke? Está esperando o que?”</em> - o corpo de Naruto quase deu um pulo quando Kurama se pronunciou tão de repente.</p><p>- K-kurama! Você me assustou, hehe. - disse o loiro, passando a mão atrás da nuca com certo constrangimento. A raposa de nove caudas soltou um grunhido baixo.</p><p>
  <em>“O que foi dessa vez? Você não estava todo animado pra encontrar seu amigo há alguns minutos atrás? Por que ficou nervoso de repente?”</em>
</p><p>Naruto desviou o olhar por um instante e suspirou.</p><p>- É que eu já não vejo o Sasuke há um tempo, e ele já não volta mais pra vila, e eu só tenho notícias dele quando ele me manda os relatórios, então não mantemos contato… Às vezes, nem parece que ele voltou… - o loiro abaixou levemente a cabeça, um tanto chateado, o que também desanimou um pouco Kurama.</p><p><em>“Hum… Então você está com saudades dele.”</em> ponderou a raposa, abrindo um sorriso torto pouco depois. <em>“Eu lembro da época que você reclamava que todos sempre falavam a mesma coisa: ‘Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke’. ‘Por que tudo tem que ser sobre o Sasuke?’ era o que você dizia. Heh. É irônico pensar que você sempre reclamava disso, mas, no fim, acabou caindo por ele igual à todos os outros.”</em></p><p>Naruto não pôde conter a leve coloração avermelhada que estampou-se em suas bochechas. Apesar de aquela não ser a primeira vez que Kurama o provocava com comentários daquele tipo, aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que ele ironizava o fato de o loiro não gostar dos outros falando de Sasuke quando mais novo e também do fato de ele começar a persegui-lo durante sua adolescência.</p><p>- E-eu não tive culpa se ele resolveu ir com o Orochimaru na época pra ganhar poder. E eu não podia simplesmente ficar sentado sem fazer nada enquanto ele sofria com tudo aquilo. - protestou Naruto. </p><p>Kurama tentou segurar um sorriso em seus lábios. Aquele garoto era realmente intrigante, achava desculpas para qualquer coisa que a raposa tentasse usar contra ele, mesmo que essa já estivesse mais do que óbvia aos olhos da raposa; tanto que a mesma tinha que se esforçar para não explodir com Naruto quanto ao casamento fracassado dele, e não aguentava mais ter que ouvi-lo se recusando a pedir logo a porcaria do divórcio. Ele sabia que Naruto tinha medo de magoar Hinata e abandonar suas crianças, já que as mesmas significavam muito para ele e talvez fossem o único resquício de alegria que lhe restava naquela vida que ele insistia em continuar levando, mas ele não percebia como fingir alegria daquela forma estava fazendo mal, tanto para ele quanto à seus filhos e esposa.</p><p>Os dois teriam continuado a conversa por muitas horas, talvez até mais, se não fosse pela sorrateira kunai que foi atirada na direção de Naruto, quase acertando-lhe o rosto. Por sorte, o loiro conseguiu detectar o objeto e desviar a tempo, deixando que o mesmo atingisse o tronco da árvore onde estava. </p><p>- Mas o que… </p><p>- Você está muito mole, Usuratonkachi. - disse uma voz de um dos galhos da árvore ao lado. Uma voz que Naruto conhecia perfeitamente bem.</p><p>- Caramba, Sasuke. Você me assustou. - o de cabelos negros revirou os olhos, abrindo um sorriso de canto e pulando para o galho mais baixo, ao lado de Naruto.</p><p>- Hn. Mudando de assunto, você não deveria deixar sua guarda tão baixa. E se fosse outra pessoa e não eu aqui? Você pode ser facilmente derrotado se ficar perdendo tempo jogando conversa fora com a Kyuubi. - falou apontando para a barriga do loiro, que ficou levemente corado.</p><p>- V-você me ouviu falando com a Kurama? - perguntou ele, para o qual Sasuke assentiu, apenas deixando-o mais envergonhado ainda.</p><p>- Você não é exatamente o mais silencioso quando conversa com alguém, e não é exatamente tão difícil ouvir vocês dois. - ativou seu sharingan por um breve instante, deixando o loiro levemente desconfortável. Era estranho saber que Sasuke podia sair e entrar de sua consciência quando bem entendesse, sem contar que nem ele mesmo conseguiu notar que ele estava lá. Talvez fosse por esse motivo que Kurama tocou num assunto tão íntimo quanto aquele.</p><p>Naruto levou a mão ao rosto, tentando esconder o rubor em suas bochechas, como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa. O de cabelos escuros revirou os olhos, forçando o sorriso de deboche para fora dos lábios e voltando ao seu estado “frio”. Se aproximou do loiro e deu um peteleco em sua testa, atraindo sua atenção e deixando-o um pouco irritado.</p><p>- Hey! Por que fez isso, teme?! - perguntou Naruto, levando uma de suas mãos à testa, pressionando o lugar onde o de cabelos negros o havia dado o peteleco. </p><p>Sasuke revirou os olhos e ajeitou sua capa negra em suas costas.</p><p>- Não podemos ficar aqui perdendo tempo, Usuratonkachi. Temos assuntos importantes a tratar e você não pode ficar fora da vila por muito tempo, se lembra? Não vai querer rumores de que eu estou te arrastando pra fora da vila de novo. - Naruto riu baixo.</p><p>- Hehe, é claro que não! - disse ele com um sorriso no rosto. - Vamos cuidar desse problema então. Eu também não quero acabar te atrapalhando com seja lá o que você está fazendo por aí.</p><p>Sasuke abriu um pequeno sorriso, como se fosse uma forma de agradecimento por Naruto concordar em manter uma certa distância do trabalho que ambos realizavam, não que o moreno gostasse tanto dessa distância entre eles.</p><p>- Pois bem, vamos logo. - ordenou Sasuke, já começando a pular por entre os galhos a frente.</p><p>- Ei, teme, me espera! - gritou o loiro, já correndo atrás de Sasuke novamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Será que estamos mesmo juntos?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Os pés de Sasuke tomavam um impulso bem forte cada vez que sentia os mesmos tocarem algum galho. Era muito estranho sentir aquele vento em seus cabelos e empurrando sua capa para trás, não por ele não correr com frequência e poder sentir aquela sensação, mas por haver certo tempo que não pulava de galho em galho, ainda mais com Naruto seguindo atrás de si. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Principalmente </span>
  </em>
  <span>com Naruto atrás de si. Era isso que tornava tudo muito estranho, chegando a lembrar seus tempos de adolescente, quando ele andava sempre com seus propósitos mal vistos pelos kages e os outros que atuavam nos conflitos plantados, e, mesmo com ele querendo ficar só, o Uzumaki de cabelos loiros continuava a correr atrás de si. Trazia um grande sentimento de nostalgia, realmente, e, de certa forma, Sasuke agradecia Naruto por não ter desistido dele, como os outros desistiram. Se não fosse por ele, talvez Sasuke nunca tivesse compreendido o quanto Naruto era especial para ele, o quanto ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>significava </span>
  </em>
  <span>pra ele, o quão grande era o espaço que Naruto ocupava em sua vida e o quanto ele conseguia ver o que ele tinha de melhor, mesmo nas piores situações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas foi apenas durante sua peregrinação que Sasuke conseguiu perceber o que realmente sentia pelo loiro; foi quando ele percebeu o que realmente esperava da relação entre os dois e para onde realmente queria que ela fosse, mesmo sabendo que aquilo provavelmente nunca aconteceria. Ele já havia aceitado aquilo há muito tempo, ele já sabia que não tinha como ele e Naruto ficarem juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, mesmo sabendo da realidade que enfrentava, que não poderia ficar ao lado do loiro, como tanto desejava, ele não se arrependia das escolhas que havia feito neste meio tempo que saiu da vila. Sarada com certeza foi uma decisão tomada em sua vida da qual ele nunca se arrependeria, pois amava sua filha com toda sua vida. Mesmo que não demonstrasse publicamente, ela era com certeza seu bem mais precioso. Embora não sentisse nada de especial com relação a Sakura e se sentisse péssimo ao fazê-la pensar que teria alguma chance de ficar com ele por conta de sua filha, ele não se arrependeu de nada que eles haviam feito, tampouco se arrependia de ter uma filha maravilhosa como Sarada, pois, como já foi dito, ele a amava com toda sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Às vezes, Sasuke pensava em passar um tempo na vila para visitar Sakura e sua filha e ver como estavam as coisas por lá, já que ele não voltava a um bom tempo, mas as coisas não aconteciam da forma que ele planejava. Ele havia de procurar saber mais sobre a situação de Kaguya e futuros desastres que pudessem acontecer relacionados a ela, que não seriam pequenos, e, além disso, Konoha ainda não o fazia se sentir bem-vindo e em casa; ele não se sentia confortável por lá, não conseguia achar algo que o prendesse lá definitivamente. Por mais que amasse sua filha, ele conseguia a ver ficando melhor apenas com Sakura, já que ele temia acabar se tornando alguém como seu pai, Fugaku, foi para seu irmão, Itachi: um pai controlador e mandão, que exigia dele algo que ele não queria se tornar; ele tinha receio de que, se ele ficasse com Sakura e Sarada, ele poderia se tornar alguém assim, e ele não queria isso para sua filha de forma alguma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em meio aos seus pensamentos, Sasuke nem percebeu que havia acelerado o passo até ouvir Naruto o chamar com a voz ofegante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, Sasuke! Desacelera um pouco! - ele o seguia logo atrás, mas com um pouco mais de cansaço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hn. Não vai me dizer que já está cansado, nós não andamos nem cinquenta metros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não faço vinte e quatro horas de exercício físico igual você, Sasuke! A maior parte do meu tempo eu to fazendo diplomacia, nada a ver com treino! - Sasuke deixou uma risada baixa escapar por seus lábios, acompanhando a curvatura dos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobe. Você não muda mesmo, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouco depois de sair da torre Hokage, claramente decepcionado por ser ignorado de novo por seu pai, Boruto seguiu junto com Mitsuki para sua casa, já que as aulas já haviam acabado e ele tinha prometido que passaria algum tempo com sua irmãzinha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois garotos seguiram pelas ruas na direção da casa do loirinho, que agora estava um pouco mais animado que antes, mas ainda claramente irritado com seu pai. Naruto e seu filho nunca se deram muito bem desde que o mais velho se tornou Hokage. Antigamente, Naruto tinha muito mais tempo com seus filhos, passava longos períodos em casa, fazendo planos em família e espalhando felicidade por todos os cantos daquela casa. Mas Boruto estava decepcionado com o jeito que as coisas mudaram; como seu pai já não tinha mais tempo para ficar em casa as coisas eram bem mais silenciosas e entristecedoras naquele lugar confinador. Ele não sabia contar quantas vezes já ouviu sua mãe chorando no quarto enquanto ia para a cama ou quantas vezes viu um beiço de chateação no rosto de sua irmãzinha. Ele não se importava que seu pai não ficasse em casa; o incomodava que sua mãe e irmã sofriam com sua ausência e lamentavam não poder mais vê-lo com tanta frequência. Boruto não tinha nada contra o pai de verdade, apenas queria ver sua família feliz e unida novamente, mas isso não seria possível enquanto seu pai continuasse enfurnado naquele escritório de Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que foi, Boruto? - ouviu seu amigo de cabelos azulados falar, chamando sua atenção. - Ainda está pensando no Nanadaime?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto negou com a cabeça. Apesar de estar sim pensando no seu velho pai, ele não queria incomodar ainda mais Mitsuki com suas besteiras e problemas familiares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nah, eu estou bem. Só estava pensando em quanto tempo vai demorar pra finalmente virarmos Genin. Estamos estudando faz tanto tempo e as aulas são tão chatas! Quero ganhar minha bandana logo e começar a parte interessante de ser um ninja, ‘ttebasa! - Mitsuki ergueu um sorriso em seus lábios, admirando a espontaneidade do loirinho. Ele era realmente uma pessoa fascinante. - Hey, já chegamos! - os dois pararam em frente ao jardim da casa de Boruto, que se virou na direção do outro. - Obrigado por vir comigo até em casa, Mitsuki. Nos vemos amanhã!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E com isso, o menor adentrou sua casa, deixando o de cabelos quase albinos para fora, encarando a estrutura daquele lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A gente se vê, Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De dentro da casa, o loiro via seu amigo se afastar dele com um sorriso no rosto, que foi logo afastado pelo chamado de Hinata para Boruto e Himawari virem almoçar. As duas crianças fizeram como foi ordenado e logo se sentaram à mesa, Himawari demorando um pouco mais por ter que descer toda a escadaria. Mas logo todos os três estavam prontos para atacar a comida, garfos a postos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E então, como foi a escola, Boruto? - perguntou Hinata desde o outro lado da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A mesma coisa de sempre. Babozeira chata durante a aula, treinos fracos, aquele velho chato pegando no meu pé. - resmungou a última parte por entre dentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto! - reclamou Hinata, batendo fracamente na mesa. - Seu pai é uma excelente pessoa! Se ele ficou pegando no seu pé, é porque ele se importa com você e quer te ver suceder e concretizar seus sonhos! Ele não faz isso por mal ou porque não gosta de você. Ele te ama, Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tsc. Se ele me amasse, pararia em casa. - resmungou novamente, largando o garfo e apoiando o rosto em seu punho. Sua mãe estava prestes a retrucar quando o menor abriu a boca primeiro. - É ou não é verdade? Aquele velhote mal para em casa e quando para é só um bunshin! Eu duvido que ele sequer te avisou que estava saindo da vila pra encontrar com alguém! - os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram e suas mãos começaram a tremer, apenas confirmando o que o menor temia. - Eu sabia. Ele não te contou, não é? E olha que eu só fiquei sabendo que ele saiu da vila porque eu vi ele correndo pro portão quando eu virei de costas!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto, já chega. - disse a mãe, tentando restringi-lo, mas sua voz saía fraca e trêmula, não botando medo e nem respeito em sua própria palavra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então ele não te fala nada nem quando vai sair da vila? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vocês sequer estão mesmo casados?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - foi a última coisa que saiu de sua boca antes do loiro sair correndo da mesa direto para o seu quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto! - chamou Hinata, sua voz pior que antes, agora ainda mais trêmula e magoada. Ela podia sentir algumas lágrimas acumulando em suas órbitas. Quanto mais tentava lutar contra elas, mais delas apareciam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okaa-chan. - Himawari iluminou aquele ambiente escuro e clima pesado com seu sorriso fofo e tom otimista. - Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe. Boruto-nii-chan só está chateado. Dá um tempinho pra ele que ele já se anima de novo, hehe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele tom otimista de Himawari lembrava muito seu pai, que fazia de tudo para alegrar aqueles ao seu redor, mesmo que com apenas a sua presença. Hinata abriu um largo sorriso e deixou uma pequena lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, caminhando rapidamente até sua filha mais nova e a dando um grande abraço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mamãe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você é a luz dessa casa, minha filhinha querida. Mas okay! Vamos parar de nos desanimar e comer toda essa comida deliciosa que você me ajudou a preparar! - disse ela com um tom animado, agarrando a pequena e soprando ar em sua bochecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realmente, Himawari podia deixar qualquer ambiente mais positivo apenas com seu sorriso adorável, e Hinata não se cansaria nunca de ver sua filha mais nova sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que o vilarejo entrou em vista, Sasuke desceu dos galhos para o chão, com Naruto o seguindo logo atrás. O lugar não era tão grande quanto parecia ao longe, mas ainda passava um ar de acolhimento e um cantinho aconchegante. O de cabelos negros guiou o loiro para onde era a pousada, onde eles passariam aquela noite para discutir a situação da vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então é aqui que você passa o seu tempo, não é, Sasuke? Num vilarejo perto de Konoha sem sequer passar pra dar um oi pra gente. Estou me sentindo trocado. - cruzou os braços e fez beicinho como se ainda fosse uma criança. Sasuke revirou os olhos e continuou a caminhar, ignorando completamente o loiro. - A qual é, Sasuke! Esse lugar parece muito legal e tal, mas você bem que podia vir visitar a sua família. A Sakura e a Sarada sentem muito sua falta, e você quase nem fala comigo se não for sobre trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não tenho tempo para ficar fazendo visitas só pra ir embora depois de dois dias, Naruto. Além do que, você também está cheio de trabalho pra fazer como Hokage. As pessoas não vão gostar de saber que você para de trabalhar por minha causa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto franziu o cenho. De novo aquela pressão da vila sobre si, assim como quando era criança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu quis dizer que você bem que poderia dar uma paradinha na vila de vez em quando né, Sasuke. Você nunca aparece por lá e deixa sua esposa e sua filha esperando por sua chegada durante semanas!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O de pele mais clara parou de andar abruptamente, quase fazendo Naruto trombar em si. Aquele silêncio constrangedor se fez presente, como quando alguém fala besteira durante a aula e todos ficam completamente calados, apenas encarando a pessoa que proferiu a última palavra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto. - o loiro engoliu em seco. Quando Sasuke falava naquele tom não era bom sinal. O de capa negra se virou para o outro com uma expressão neutra. Naruto se preparou para tomar um tapa na cara ou algum comentário grosso de Sasuke... - Você deveria deixar seu cabelo crescer de novo. - mas o que saiu da boca dele foi ainda mais surpreendente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eh?! Não tem nada de errado com meu cabelo! Ele está ótimo e muito bem cuidado. - protestou Naruto, cruzando os braços e virando a cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele deixa você com cara de velho. Nem parece que você tem trinta e dois com essa cara de homem de quarenta e cinco anos que raspou a barba no dia anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Está tão ruim assim? - perguntou, encarando o chão. O maior assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Parece que você quis plantar grama na sua cabeça, mas acabou deixando cair alvejante por cima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto estava desolado, ele não fazia ideia de que era isso que Sasuke pensava de seu cabelo e sua aparência. Ele não sabia a razão, mas parecia que seu coração havia sido partido em dois. Mas afinal, não é todo o dia que o Hokage de Konoha recebe uma crítica ruim de seu melhor amigo sobre sua aparência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto, ergue a cabeça. - pediu Sasuke, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não. Você vai fazer comentários maldosos sobre o meu cabelo e como eu to ficando velho. - resmungou com voz chorosa. Ele ouviu o outro bufar em frustração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Para de manha e levanta a cabeça, Usuratonkachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto ficou levemente corado ao ouvir aquele apelido novamente. Tanto tempo havia passado que ele não o escutava… Mas como lhe foi pedido, ele ergueu a cabeça, dando de cara com um quarto de solteiro escuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, como viemos parar aqui?! - perguntou um Naruto confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Teletransporte, seu bocó. - respondeu Sasuke, dando um tapa de leve na nuca do loiro, que tampou a área com a mão enfaixada. - Enfim, precisamos falar daquele assunto pelo qual eu te chamei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah! Certo. - Naruto acompanhou Sasuke até sua cama, onde os dois sentaram na beirada. - Então, o que você descobriu sobre esses grupos revoltosos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hn. Eles não são muito numerosos, e são, em sua maioria, compostos por ninjas revoltados com o sistema e desempregados. Não apresentam ser muito de uma ameaça, mas sempre é bom se precaver. - Sasuke tirou um pequeno mapa das cinco grandes nações de sua bolsa e o desenrolou. - Em minhas viagens eu vi alguns desses grupos se concentrarem próximos a vilarejos como este; alguns na vila da areia, mas só com uns cinco participantes no máximo; também haviam uns dois ou três grupos se juntando na aldeia do som. - fechou o mapa e o guardou. - Se existem mais grupos, eu não os vi, mas sei que algo deve ser providenciado para impedir que esses grupos cresçam e se tornem um problema. Eles são ninjas revoltados e desfavorecidos pelo sistema shinobi atual. Logo, tenho certeza de que vão começar a atacar para tentar recuperar o que perderam com a “paz” entre as nações. Com isso, ninjas voltarão a ser contratados como guarda-costas e também pode haver um aumento do trabalho escravo de ninjas menores para tentar, ao menos, conseguir alguma defesa para seus clãs. Além de que, pode haver muitas vilas menores que gostarão de se aproveitar dessa desestabilidade para tentar retomar seus territórios perdidos durante a guerra. Em outras palavras, quanto mais cedo a reunião de Kages ocorrer, melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto levou um dedo ao queixo e ponderou. A situação estava mais instável do que ele imaginava. Ele sabia da desestabilidade do sistema, e que ele deveria ser substituído por um novo logo, logo, antes que a população ficasse completamente desempregada e revoltada, mas o loiro não sabia de nenhuma forma de concertar aquele sistema falido, já que nunca havia estudado nada sobre burocracia e como governar um país. Na verdade, desde que se tornou Hokage, ele se perguntava qual seria a melhor forma de cuidar de sua grande família chamada Konoha. Como ele sequer conseguiu ser elegido o novo Hokage?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, Sasuke? - o moreno o encarou com curiosidade. - Você esteve por diversos lugares durante todos esses anos, não é? - ele assentiu. - Então, eu queria te pedir uma coisa. - o loiro segurou o outro pelos ombros e aproximou seus olhares, deixando Sasuke espantado. - Você pode me ajudar a mudar o sistema? Eu não entendo nada de burocracia e essas coisas políticas, mas você esteve por muitos lugares e aprendeu bastante. Se não se importasse, eu gostaria que você voltasse para Konoha pra me ajudar a mudar esse sistema falido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hesitou por um instante. Por um lado, ele se sentiria incomodado por estar de volta ao lugar que ele jurou não ser sua casa, seria incomodado por Sakura e Sarada tentando chamar sua atenção. Mas, por outro, ele poderia cumprir seu objetivo, consertar aquele sistema que estava despencando o mundo ao seu redor, ser de algum uso para Konoha, se redimir consigo mesmo por todo o trabalho que ele deu à vila, e, como um bônus, poderia trabalhar ao lado de Naruto novamente. Um sorriso bem pequeno surgiu no rosto de Sasuke ao pensar em estar ao lado do loiro mais uma vez, mesmo que por um breve momento. Aquela não parecia uma oportunidade tão ruim no final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hn. Vamos ver, Usuratonkachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto abriu um sorriso, pensando em como seria ter alguém para o ajudar com toda aquela trabalheira que era seu escritório, ainda mais que as chances eram grandes de que esse alguém seria Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que o loiro pudesse abrir a boca, ambos ouviram barulho de fogos vindo do lado de fora, seguidos de uma multidão de gritos, provavelmente dos habitantes daquele vilarejo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que tá acontecendo lá fora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Deve ser algum tipo de festival da vila, acontece de vez em quando. - foi apenas preciso piscar uma vez para a expressão no rosto do Naruto mudar completamente, exibindo um sorriso largo e olhos brilhantes. - Ah, não. Não mesmo. Eu conheço essa cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke… - cantarolou. - Vamos no festival? Parece tão divertido!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Psh. Nem a pau. Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de festas e coisas do tipo, Naruto. - cruzou os braços, mas, mais uma vez, quando piscou, Naruto já não estava mais lá. - Eh?! - olhou em volta, procurando pelo loiro, mas este já havia sumido - Você tá de brincadeira comigo, Naruto!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqueles olhos azuis arregalados acompanhavam tudo o que conseguiam ver, desesperados. O pequeno vilarejo estava coberto de luzes brilhantes e coloridas, assim como as roupas dos habitantes daquele lugar. Todos estavam bem arrumados, com as mulheres usando quimonos de diversas cores e os homens com roupas pretas e cachecóis extravagantes. Era realmente um festival muito diferente dos que aconteciam em Konoha, e Naruto estava simplesmente fascinado com a beleza do lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas o brilho em seus olhos não chegou nem perto de se comparar com como ele estava quando avistou uma barraquinha de lámen servindo amostras grátis. As pessoas do lugar ficaram espantadas ao ver um flash amarelo passando rapidamente por entre eles até a barraquinha, quase que como um raio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Com licença, moça, eu quero experimentar essa amostra grátis de lámen, por favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É pra já, senhor! - disse a garçonete de cabelos castanhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto estava com água enchendo até os lábios só de pensar em provar lámen de novo, pois, já que não podia sair do escritório por muito tempo, ele não tinha tanto tempo para ir ao Ichiraku comer seu prato favorito. Ah, como ele estava louco para voltar a comer seu precioso lámen. Só mais alguns minutinhos… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Usuratonkachi! - e lá se foram seus minutinhos. - Era para estarmos falando sobre assuntos políticos, não para você sair correndo pra comer lámen!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, Sasuke, não seja chato. Faz tempo que eu não tenho uma pausa no meio do dia, e eu quero comer lámen! - protestou ele, inflando levemente as bochechas. Sasuke cruzou os braços no momento em que seu lámen chegou. - Agora me deixa comer em paz, por favor. - se virou para seu prato de lámen e sorriu. - Itadakimasu!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- CUIDADO! - foi a única coisa que o loiro ouviu antes de ser agarrado por Sasuke e arremessado para longe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em pouco tempo, o lugar virou um alvoroço. A barraquinha onde Naruto e Sasuke estavam explodiu em chamas e as pessoas ao redor começaram a entrar em pânico total. Alguns homens mascarados e de casacos negros pularam de algumas árvores próximas e começaram um ataque contra os habitantes, pegando o máximo de coisas que conseguiam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto colocou a mão na cabeça, se livrando rapidamente da dor que sentiu ao tocar o chão. Uma bagunça inimaginável se estendia ao seu redor, mas sua cabeça conseguia apenas pensar em Sasuke. Seus olhos desviaram até o canto da sua órbita, avistando o de cabelos negros caído no chão próximo às chamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke! - o loiro correu até o de pele mais clara e encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Sasuke estava vivo, mas suas roupas haviam sido totalmente estragadas e havia queimaduras por seu braço e rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao olhar ao redor, o de olhos azuis viu a confusão que aqueles caras haviam causado e quantas pessoas haviam machucado. Os homens misteriosos já haviam ido embora, mas Naruto não podia ficar sem fazer nada sobre isso. Ele tinha que tomar uma atitude… Mas Sasuke também precisava de ajuda!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Grr… Droga! - fez um sinal de mãos. - Kage bunshin no jutsu! - ao lado de Naruto surgiram mais três clones seus, ambos encarando o original e o de cabelos negros com insegurança. - Sigam aqueles caras, eu vou levar o Sasuke pra vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os três bunshins assentiram e puseram-se a correr atrás dos misteriosos de capa enquanto o original tomava o de cabelos negros nos braços e partia de volta para Konoha.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Conclusões precipitadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O sol estava na metade do caminho de se pôr quando Sarada voltou para sua casa. Suas mãos seguravam seu braço com um pouco de força, tentando conter a dor e o sangue que escorriam pela região. O dever da escola de hoje havia sido tentar derrotar seus colegas de equipe e Sarada havia se ferido com uma kunai enquanto lutava com Mitsuki, isto é, enquanto <em>tentava</em> lutar com Mitsuki, já que assim que Boruto foi dispensado por fazer gracinhas, o garoto de cabelos albinos saiu correndo atrás dele e simplesmente jogou uma kunai no braço da morena e foi! Não é necessário dizer que Sarada ficou muito irritada com o albino, além de se desapontar consigo mesma por perder pra uma kunai. Não é assim que ela vai conseguir se tornar uma Hokage! Isso com certeza atrapalharia demais em seus objetivos.</p><p>Chegou em casa de cabeça baixa e com um aperto no peito - e no braço - e abriu a porta com dificuldade, se surpreendendo ao dar de cara com sua mãe, que estava muito mais agitada que o normal e correndo de um lado para o outro.</p><p>- Hum… Mamãe? - chamou ela, enquanto tentava entender o motivo de tanta bagunça, já que era para sua mãe estar no hospital de Konoha.</p><p>- Sarada! O que está fazendo parada aí?! Vai se arrumar e colocar uma roupa mais adequada! - ordenou Sakura, guardando alguns de seus itens de primeiros socorros.</p><p>- Mas, mamãe, eu preciso de… </p><p>- Sarada! Ande logo! Seu pai voltou pra vila e está no hospital precisando de nós! - Sarada arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu coração contrair dentro de seu peito. Seu pai havia voltado para a vila! Finalmente… Mas se ele estava no hospital era sinal de que algo ruim havia acontecido durante a viagem.</p><p>Sarada correu para o seu quarto para trocar sua roupa, já fazia mais de um mês que não via seu pai e sentia muito sua falta. Mesmo que Sasuke não parasse em casa, ela ainda assim o via como um pai, mesmo que sua consciência dissesse não devesse. Quando o assunto da casa era seu pai, havia mil e um motivos para Sakura e ela acabarem discutindo, já que o dito cujo não parava em casa e a rosada sentia falta dele, mesmo que Sarada não reparasse de qualquer maneira. </p><p>Às vezes Sarada pensava em como era quando eles foram pequenos, seu pai, sua mãe e o Nanadaime. Sua mãe a tinha dito que ela e Naruto não se davam muito bem na academia quando mais jovens e, pelo que conseguia ver na foto, seu pai e Nanadaime não se davam muito bem também. Claro que, com aquelas caretas que os dois estavam fazendo na foto, isso não era um mistério para ninguém que olhasse, era como se os próprios dissessem que se odiavam e queriam que todo mundo visse e testemunhasse. Bem, agora que seu pai estava na vila, quem sabe ela não poderia aproveitar um tempo para ter suas perguntas respondidas sobre o tempo em que eles eram jovens? Aquela com certeza seria uma chance que Sarada nunca jogaria fora.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Os aparelhos de monitoramento cardíaco mostravam batimentos normais e a respiração de Sasuke também. Naruto havia chego há pouco tempo em Konoha e a notícia pareceu se espalhar como vento apesar de o loiro ter tentado ao máximo entrar discretamente na vila, já que sabia que Sasuke não gostava muito de atenção e nem de outros o encarando, e Naruto fez questão de respeitar esse desejo. </p><p>O dito cujo estava com a cabeça apoiada na escrivaninha ao lado da cama e segurava a blusa de Sasuke com força. Seus belos olhos azuis não deixavam de encarar a manga solta, onde deveria estar o braço esquerdo que havia sido perdido junto com o direito de Naruto durante sua última batalha com ele no vale do fim. Até hoje, o Hokage não entendia o porquê de Sasuke nunca aceitar colocar a prótese feita com as células de Hashirama, talvez fosse mais uma maneira do moreno “se punir pelos pecados realizados no passado”, o que deixava Naruto bem irritado, pois além de se passarem mais de dez anos que Sasuke começou com essa de “limpar seus pecados”, ele odiava que seu melhor amigo continuasse nessa mania que ele mesmo criou. </p><p><em>“Naruto,”</em> sussurrou uma voz em sua mente, tirando o mais novo de seu transe. <em>“Você precisa parar de ficar se lamentando pelo Sasuke. Você mesmo disse que os médicos disseram que ele ficaria bem.”</em></p><p>- Eu sei, Kurama, mas é que eu me preocupo com ele. Aquele ataque veio do nada e por pouco eu não explodi junto. Se não fosse pelo Sasuke eu… Talvez nós nem estivéssemos mais aqui…</p><p><em>“Bem, depois que ele acordar por que não o chama pra sair e atualizam o papo, hum?” </em>Naruto soltou um grunhido.</p><p>- Por mais que eu gostaria de fazer mil e uma perguntas pro Sasuke, eu preciso estar em casa hoje, tenho que dar satisfação pra Hinata da minha ausência, além de que eu também tenho muita papelada pra resolver, hehe. - a raposa de nove caudas desviou o olhar e soltou ar por entre os dentes.</p><p>
  <em>“Naruto, acho que você mais que todo mundo deveria tirar um tempo do seu trabalho exaustivo. Você tem trabalhado até o osso e sem dar uma pausa, e sua efetividade no trabalho não tem sido tão boa também. Mas acho que o pior está sendo essa sua depressão.”</em>
</p><p>- Eh?</p><p>
  <em>“Não venha com ‘eh’ pra cima de mim, moleque. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Você não vai pra casa, não dorme direito, não come nada exceto por alguns petiscos aqui e ali, não dá afeto pra sua família e nem recebe nenhum também. Acho que seria bem melhor pra você tirar uma folga e sair com alguns amigos pra variar. Vai te fazer bem.”</em>
</p><p>Naruto abaixou o olhar e apertou mais a manga escura em sua mão. Passou bastante tempo desde a última vez que saiu com Hinata e seus filhos ou que foi ao Ichiraku com seus amigos. Depois de tanto tempo, ele não sentia mais que tinha tanta liberdade quanto antes e que não se sentia tão relaxado como quando era mais jovem, sem responsabilidades e com um destino incerto.</p><p>- Hum… Talvez não seja má ideia… - disse o loiro em voz baixa. - É, eu vou ver o que posso fazer. </p><p>Kurama deixou um breve sorriso tomar seus lábios. Naruto nunca mais havia agido como era antes desde que se tornou Hokage e ficou lotado de serviço. Ele nunca admitiria, mas o antigo Naruto impulsivo e infantil fazia falta naqueles dias. </p><p>A conversa da raposa e do loiro foi rapidamente encerrada com um grunhido proferido pelo que estava deitado na cama de hospital. Sasuke abriu lentamente seus olhos e olhou em volta, tentando se mexer o mínimo possível. Não precisava se levantar para sentir uma corrente de dor se espalhar por todo seu corpo. Seus olhos ônix logo se focaram nos azuis de Naruto, que o encaravam com temor e alívio ao mesmo tempo, deixando Sasuke um pouco mais extasiado.</p><p>- Sasuke, você acordou! Como se sente? - perguntou o loiro de forma frenética. </p><p>O moreno suspirou e abriu um sorriso fraco.</p><p>- Não é uma explosãozinha que vai conseguir me matar, heh. - Naruto soltou um suspiro aliviado e se permitiu apoiar sua cabeça no ombro de Sasuke e relaxar, deixando o maior um pouco confuso, mas não disse uma palavra.</p><p>Porém os olhos de Naruto logo pousaram na manga amassada novamente, e seus olhos se tornaram tristes e arrancaram o sorriso que estampava seu rosto, o que o de olhos ônix conseguiu perceber rapidamente.</p><p>- Naruto… - tentou chamar a atenção do outro, mas foi interrompido pelo mesmo.</p><p>- Sasuke, por que você não coloca a prótese que a Tsunade-baa-chan fez pra você?</p><p>O de cabelos negros calou-se quase que imediatamente, não sabendo exatamente como responder aquela pergunta, e, no final, nem precisou, já que a porta do quarto foi aberta rapidamente e quase estourou a parede, tamanha era a força que foi usada para abri-la.</p><p>- Sasuke-kun! - gritou a de cabelos rosados, entrando às pressas no recinto e interrompendo a conversa dos dois. - Sasuke-kun, você está bem?! </p><p>A rosada se atirou para cima do moreno, empurrando Naruto diretamente para o chão e o fazendo bater a cabeça com força, mas, sem dizer uma palavra, apenas se retirando do quarto soltando um “até mais, Sasuke” baixinho e deixando-o a sós com sua esposa e filha que havia acabado de entrar pela porta.</p><p>- Sakura, você está me esmagando. - murmurou o maior, usando o pouco de fôlego que lhe restava. A rosada deslizou seus braços para o peitoral de Sasuke, relaxando-se em cima dele.</p><p>- Seu idiota… Olha as coisas que acontecem com você e eu quase nem fico sabendo… Baka… - murmurou ela, deixando seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.</p><p>O maior desviou o olhar para a de cabelos pretos e óculos vermelho, que estava excluída no canto da sala, apenas ouvindo sua mãe reclamar e chorar. Ele fez um sinal com a mão para que a garota se aproximasse e praticamente empurrou Sakura para o canto da cama enquanto a pequena se aproximava.</p><p>- Papai… </p><p>- Sarada, eu sei que faz um tempo que eu não venho pra cá e nos vemos desde o que aconteceu há uns meses atrás. - disse ele, referindo-se ao ocorrido no encontro com Shin Uchiha. - Mas, em uma das minhas viagens, eu comprei algo que espero que você goste. - esticou o braço para alcançar sua bolsa apoiada na cadeira ao lado e tirou algo de dentro da mesma. - Aqui. Sei que não é algo muito chique nem extravagante, mas eu espero que pelo menos valha alguma coisa da minha ausência. - ele sorriu, enchendo o coração de Sarada de alegria.</p><p>Ela esticou sua mão e tirou o presente da mão de seu pai e encarou o mesmo com um brilho adorável em seus olhos. Não era nada chique, mas muito belo aos olhos da garota; era uma pulseira com alguns contos que simulavam cristais, mas que na verdade eram bijuteria e, no meio da pulseira, um S de prata brilhava com a luz do sol e refletia nos olhos brilhantes de Sarada. Seus olhos ônix se ergueram e encararam Sasuke com doçura.</p><p>- É muito lindo! Obrigada, papai! - agradeceu, abraçando o maior com força e deixando o rubor vermelho preencher suas bochechas.</p><p>Sasuke não pôde evitar de sorrir, adorava ver sua filhota com aquele brilho nos olhos, ainda mais por algo que ele havia feito, já que nunca havia tido a oportunidade de fazer Sarada sorrir, tinha que aproveitar todo o tempo que podia. </p><p>Mas depois de um tempo, a expressão de seriedade voltou ao seu rosto, como se se tornasse amargo novamente.</p><p>- Sarada, será que pode sair por um minuto? Tem algo que eu preciso conversar com sua mãe. - a pequena estranhou por um momento, mas logo obedeceu, se retirando da sala enquanto encarava sua mais nova e brilhante pulseira.</p><p>Assim que ela se retirou, Sakura encarou Sasuke com um pouco de preocupação, eram raros os casos em que eles conversavam em particular, e, da ultima vez que o fizeram, Sasuke parecia querer mais do que só falar com ela.</p><p>- Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - o de olhos ônix recusou-se a encará-la, parecendo bem mais nervoso do que de costume.</p><p>- Na verdade sim, Sakura. Eu venho pensando nisso há um tempo, mas tive um pouco de medo de te contar, então eu preciso que, por favor, me prometa que não vai fazer um escândalo. </p><p>A de cabelos rosa arqueou a sobrancelha, mas deu de ombros e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke, que estava quase tendo um colapso interno.</p><p>- Mas é claro, Sasuke-kun. Seja lá o que tiver que me falar, eu vou entender, prometo de coração. - abriu um sorriso inocente e meigo.</p><p>- Sakura, nós precisamos dar um tempo.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Os cabelos lisos e sedosos de Hinata balançavam lindamente com o vento. Depois da discussão que aconteceu em casa, a de olhos arroxeados decidiu sair e pegar um ar, e também procurar por Naruto. </p><p>Aquele papo que teve com seu filho a deixou um tanto sensível e pensativa, começou a repensar na sua situação com seu marido e como estavam distantes esses dias; ele nem sequer havia a avisado que estava saindo da vila! Hinata não podia deixar de ficar chateada com as atitudes de seu marido, mas não conseguia se forçar a ficar brava com ele; ela o amava demais para isso.</p><p>- Oi! Hinata! - ela foi tirada de sua zona de pensamento por uma voz muito familiar e conhecida.</p><p>- Temari-san! Gaara-san! Como vão vocês? - perguntou ela, se aproximando dos irmãos. - Eu não sabia que você estava na vila, Gaara.</p><p>O de cabelos ruivos sorriu suavemente. </p><p>- Eu estava passando por perto e resolvi fazer uma visita. Apesar de uma certa pessoa ter estragado todo meu penteado. - Hinata riu, desviando o olhar para a loira.</p><p>- O que você quer? Aquele seu cabelo estava ridículo! Eu prefiro muito mais você com esse cabelo de ninho de rato. - provocou ela, afagando o cabelo do irmão mais novo.</p><p>- Vocês são dois fofos. - brincou a morena, abrindo um largo sorriso. - Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, algum de vocês viu o Naruto? Eu precisava falar uma coisa com ele.</p><p>- A última vez que eu o vi ele estava saindo da vila, mas provavelmente está no hospital vendo a situação de Sasuke. - Hinata pareceu assustada, arregalando seus olhos e sentindo sua pele suar fria. - Oh, você não ficou sabendo? Parece que teve um ataque no vilarejo onde ele e o Naruto estavam e ele acabou tendo que ir pro hospital. - disse Gaara.</p><p>- Oh, pobre Sasuke-kun. Bom, eu preciso ir, mas espero poder ver vocês mais tarde, ok? - disse a morena esperançosa. </p><p>Ela acenou em despedida e se retirou do lugar, ouvindo um “até logo” vindo dos dois irmãos.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Sasuke soltou um suspiro alto e encostou as costas na beira da cama, sentindo um forte estresse bater em sua cabeça. </p><p>Ao olhar ao seu redor, ele conseguia ver a cadeira quebrada que sua esposa havia jogado na parede. Talvez ele devesse ter esperado um pouco mais para começarem a discutir sobre aquilo com ela, já que sabia que a rosada tinha o costume de se estressar muito fácil, mas, ao olhar o braço de sua filha e ver aquele corte exposto, uma dúzia de pensamentos cruzaram sua mente, e um deles era o de que sua presença talvez estivesse afetando a forma como Sakura se comportava com sua filha, pois ele sabia que, em hipótese alguma, Sakura deixaria que um machucado como aquele ficasse exposto e sem qualquer tipo de cuidado. </p><p>De todas as coisas possíveis que Sasuke poderia pensar, uma das que mais lhe incomodava era ter sua filha sofrendo por sua causa e sua mãe não podendo a ajudar, também por sua causa. Sasuke odiaria ser a ruína de sua família, e se para evitar isso fosse preciso que ele se afastasse por completo, então que assim fosse, mas ele se <em>recusava</em> a deixar que sua filha passasse por qualquer tipo de sufoco por sua causa.</p><p>- Nossa, o que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou Sai, entrando no quarto com uma cadeira completamente destruída. - Parece que um tornado passou, credo. - o de cabelo curto encarou Sasuke, que não disse sequer uma palavra. - Olha, vou ir direto ao ponto, Sasuke-kun. O braço direito do Hokage me mandou aqui para conseguir informação sobre quem atacou vocês. Se puder me dizer alguma coisa, já ajudaria bastante. - pediu o Anbu, se aproximando da cama do mais velho. </p><p>- Hn, eu não sei exatamente quem era, mas provavelmente eram membros de algum grupo revoltoso por aí.</p><p>Sai levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo </p><p>- Então talvez seja melhor mandar alguns Anbu para investigar e ver se acham alguma pista. - voltou a encarar os olhos ônix do maior. - Se isso é tudo que tem para me dizer, eu agradeço. Nos vemos depois, Sasuke-kun.</p><p>O enviado retirou-se de perto do moreno e caminhou até a porta, dando uma última encarada para dentro do quarto e para a cadeira quebrada, mil e uma possibilidades surgindo em sua mente para como aquilo teria acontecido. Ele estava prestes a se retirar quando ouviu Sasuke o chamar novamente.</p><p>- Oi, Sai. - o dito cujo encarou Sasuke com um pouco de curiosidade em seus olhos. - Por favor diga ao Hokage que eu decidi colocar a prótese que foi feita pela Tsunade.</p><p>O menor arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando o pedido do outro, mas logo assentiu com a cabeça, se retirando do quarto e rumando à torre do Hokage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Você não me ama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saindo do hospital à passos lentos, os olhos azuis de Naruto encaravam o chão enquanto sua mente ia para um mundo completamente diferente, onde ele só conseguia pensar naqueles homens que os atacaram no vilarejo. Até agora não tinha recebido nenhuma informação vinda de seus clones, o que indicava que eles muito provavelmente ainda estavam seguindo os homens, e ele estava ficando preocupado. Seja lá que foi que fez o ataque, com certeza estava querendo realizar um ataque fatal mas que acabasse rápido o suficiente para eles poderem saquear a vila, o que era ainda mais preocupante e curioso. Eles estavam em tempos de paz e as vilas estavam indo bem econômica e politicamente, então não teria nenhuma razão para alguém fazer um ataque não é?</p><p>Mas apesar de tudo, ele estava feliz por Sasuke estar bem. Ele estava preocupado demais com o estado de seu amigo e seu bem estar era muito importante pra ele. Podia-se dizer que o que mais incomodou o Nanadaime naquele ataque, foi aqueles caras misteriosos ousaram acertar o moreno. Aquilo realmente dava nos nervos do loiro, ele não suportava a ideia de alguém tentando machucar seu Sasuke, e tem sido assim desde antes do moreno ir treinar com Orochimaru e deixar Konoha. Como todo bom amigo, Naruto sempre dava seu melhor para proteger aqueles que ele amava e isso obviamente inclui seu melhor amigo.</p><p>Naruto deixou o hospital com a cabeça nas nuvens e um sorriso de trouxa no rosto quando a Hyuuga de cabelos escuros se aproximou com um sorriso terno no rosto.</p><p>- Naruto-kun, você está bem! - exclamou ela, com uma felicidade claramente visível na voz. - Você não sabe como fiquei preocupada quando fiquei sabendo que estava indo pro hospital. Como está o Sasuke-kun? - perguntou juntando as mãos ao peito.</p><p>- Ele está bem, felizmente. Aquele ataque nunca seria o suficiente pra acabar com o Sasuke, nem que ele estivesse em sua pior forma.</p><p>Hinata sorriu de canto. </p><p>- Ah, já conseguiram alguma informação sobre aqueles homens que te atacaram? Eu não vi nenhum Anbu saindo da vila…</p><p>Naruto negou com a cabeça, franzindo um pouco o cenho. </p><p>- Meus clones ainda não foram desfeitos, e eu não quero desfazê-los agora pra caso eles ainda estejam seguindo os caras e eu acabe interrompendo alguma coisa. Assim que eles forem desfeitos, eu vou mandar alguns anbus pra investigar a vila e procurar mais informações, mas até agora só vou pedir pra alguns shinobi irem pra lá ajudar os moradores de lá.</p><p>Hinata entrelaçou os dedos, apreensiva.</p><p>- Espero que todos estejam bem… Seria muito ruim que novos conflitos começassem, justo quando conseguimos finalmente momentos de paz. </p><p>Naruto encarou a esposa com um olhar de pena e consolação.</p><p>Suas mãos pesadas tocaram da maneira mais suave os ombros da Hyuuga, que facilmente corou e encarou o maior com um brilho nos olhos. </p><p>- Não se preocupe, Hinata. Eu nunca deixaria que uma nova guerra começasse. Eu não vou deixar que nossos esforços sejam em vão! - encarou-a com um olhar mudado, determinado.</p><p>Os olhos da mulher brilharam de emoção e um sorriso largo e satisfeito se formou em seus lábios. Ver aquele brilho nos olhos de seu amado, aquele brilho bonito, reluzente e singelo que fazia a Hyuuga se apaixonar ainda mais por ele, mesmo estando casados. Ela havia de admitir que muito tempo passou que ela não via aquele olhar determinado nos olhos do marido, o que trouxe um grande sentimento de nostalgia, como se eles tivessem voltado a ter quinze anos novamente. </p><p>Seus dedos moveram-se de forma automática, fazendo seus indicadores tocarem-se e um rubor extremamente forte brotar no rosto da Hyuuga.</p><p>- A-ano… Naruto-kun… Será que não poderíamos sair juntos hoje à noite? Faz tanto tempo que não temos tempo só para nós, já estou até desacostumada. Poderíamos deixar as crianças na casa da Sakura-san, tenho certeza que Sarada adoraria a companhia. - e abriu um sorrisinho inocente.</p><p>Naruto ponderou por um instante. Talvez fosse legal sair de casa pra um lugar que não fosse seu escritório; era uma excelente oportunidade pra pegar um ar! Era uma excelente ideia! </p><p>Sorriu e encarou a morena. </p><p>- Legal, gostei da ideia, Hina. Vou ver se consigo terminar o serviço mais cedo e passo te buscar lá pelas oito, pode ser?</p><p>Sua esposa sorriu com deleite. A sede que estava de ter seu marido e amor do seu lado, aproveitando um momento só deles seria finalmente saciada! Ela não podia ter ficado mais feliz do que estava agora. Seu coração batia acelerado, se sentia com quinze anos de novo.</p><p>- Obrigada, Naruto-kun! Vou esperar ansiosa por você! Nos vemos mais tarde! - acenou animada e foi embora correndo, estampando e exibindo um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.</p><p>O loiro se virou e começou a se retirar, pensando naquele jantar que teriam juntos, sozinhos. Ele imaginou-se sentado frente a frente com Hinata enquanto eles comiam dois pratos enormes de ramen e conversavam como quando eram mais jovens - apesar de só terem feito isso uma vez quando tinham uns treze anos. Naruto se sentia feliz por poder passar algum tempo de qualidade com alguém que não fosse Shikamaru lhe trazendo papéis para assinar e relatórios para ler. Imaginou novamente aquela cena, com Hinata frente à si, admirando seus olhos esbranquiçados e concentrando-se em sua risada. </p><p>Se bem que, agora que tinha pensado nisso, quando foi a última vez que havia visto Hinata rir? Que tinha <em>feito</em> ela rir? Quando imaginou-a frente à si, rindo, não se tocou até o momento presente, mas a risada que escapou entre os lábios da morena não era dela e sim de Sasuke. Estranho.</p><p><em>“Pensando em um e lembrando da risada do outro? Isso é estranho até pra você, Naruto.”</em> disse Kurama, mais uma vez com seus comentários de gozação nas horas erradas.</p><p>- Kurama, não inventa. Eu só lembrei do Sasuke porque ele foi a última pessoa que eu ouvi rir, é só isso. Pare de ver coisas onde não tem nada, por favor, ou vou ter que te levar no médico pra ver se você tá fumando alguma coisa. - brincou, mas a raposa simplesmente revirou os olhos e ignorou.</p><p><em>“Tá bom então, apenas finja que sua paixonite pelo garoto Uchiha não voltou. Eu vou estar aqui esperando quando você se tocar”. </em> - finalizou, calando-se logo depois disso.</p><p>- Minha paixonite não voltou. Eu superei isso há muito tempo.</p><p>Sem nenhuma resposta de Kurama, o Nanadaime continuou a caminhar em direção à Torre Hokage. Durante alguns anos, logo depois que Naruto conseguiu trazer Sasuke de volta à vila, os pedaços do quebra-cabeça em sua mente se juntaram e ele finalmente compreendeu o que era aquilo que ele sentia sempre que chegava perto de Sasuke - até mesmo quando pensava nele. Ele se sentia tão bem perto dele que parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir de emoção. Ele sentia-se confortável e calmo, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse atingi-los e machucá-los. Sempre que se encontravam, ele sentia o imenso desejo de se jogar em seus braços e ficar ao seu lado para sempre, pois ele lhe fazia tão bem, e podia ver com clareza nos olhos de Sasuke que ele sentia o mesmo. Mas então, veio o momento em que ele partiu da vila para redimir seus pecados. Naruto estava com uma vontade imensa de contar à ele como se sentia, mas sabia que isso só o faria se sentir culpado por ter que sair da vila, e o loiro também não podia forçá-lo a ficar; não depois de tudo que passou e com tantas pessoas com raiva dele. Ele nunca se perdoaria se Sasuke acabasse sofrendo por algo que ele havia feito ou pedido para que o outro fizesse, então o deixou ir, dando à ele sua antiga bandana de Genin e, com ela, todo seu coração e amor eterno. Eles não poderiam ficar juntos, Naruto sabia disso, por isso mesmo que se esforçou ao máximo para esquecer Sasuke, assim nenhum dos dois se machucaria. E então, começou a se aproximar de Hinata, principalmente por conta da morte de seu primo, Neji, mas então começaram a se sentir mais confortáveis um com o outro e quentes ao mesmo tempo, e como Naruto era demasiadamente ingênuo na época, pensou na hora que era amor e que tinha superado Sasuke, e dali pra frente tudo aconteceu extremamente rápido. </p><p>Eles se casaram aos 19, Boruto nasceu aos 20 e por aí foi, até os tempos de hoje.</p><p>Mas mesmo com todo esse furdúncio de amor entre Naruto e Hinata e Naruto e Sasuke, a raposa de nove caudas nunca acreditou no fim do amor do loiro pelo Uchiha, afinal, quem se apaixona por outra pessoa de uma hora pra outra e se casam tão rápido. Os dois garotos se conheciam há anos, <em>anos</em>, e para alguém com um relacionamento assim casar com alguém que só teve chance de conhecer no começo de seus 17 anos era um comportamento muito suspeito. Na visão de Kurama, aquilo foi só uma tentativa de Naruto disfarçar o chute que ele mesmo havia se dado para se manter longe do moreno, e quanto mais os dias passavam, mais ele pensava que estava certo. Por acompanhar aquele pirralho todos os dias, ele tinha as oportunidades perfeitas para ver como Naruto era mais feliz quando as coisas se relacionavam a Sasuke de qualquer forma. Porra, a raposa conseguia enxergar mais felicidade em Naruto lendo por cinco minutos uma carta de Sasuke do que em todos os dez anos que ele e a garota Hyuuga passaram juntos! Era mais do que óbvio que o Hokage estava infeliz em seu casamento e que sua felicidade estava em outro lugar, que seu coração pertencia à outra pessoa!</p><p>Mas quem era o único que não enxergava? Naruto, é claro. Sempre colocou os outros antes de si, sem falar que era uma pessoa mais lerda que o normal, era mais do que óbvio que ele não iria admitir que ainda amava o Uchiha, ainda mais agora que o dito cujo era, supostamente, casado e tinha uma filha! Naruto era bom demais pra machucar qualquer pessoa dessa forma, por isso insistia em deixar tudo de lado ao invés de tirar a bunda da cadeira de Hokage e ser feliz.</p><p>E Kurama estava tão cansado disso…</p><p>(...)</p><p>Boruto estava trancafiado em seu quarto, se isolando do resto do mundo em seu videogame. Ele não queria ver ninguém, nem falar com ninguém, nem pensar em ninguém. Só queria ficar sozinho em seus pensamentos e descontar a raiva nos carinhas com quem tinha que lutar no jogo que já estava quase no final. </p><p>Mas o destino não iria colaborar com ele hoje, não é?</p><p>- Onii-chan, sai do quarto por favor! Mamãe está preocupada com você! - ela estava preocupada com ele? Por que não se preocupava em achar um marido melhor então?! - Por favor me deixa entrar! Por favorzinho…</p><p>Soltando um suspiro pela boca, o loirinho deixou o jogo em sua cama e caminhou até a porta, dando de cara com um par de olhinhos azuis brilhantes que o encaravam com uma profundidade que chegava a arrepiar.</p><p>- Eu não posso dizer não pra minha irmãzinha, posso? - pegou e mais nova no colo e entrou o quarto novamente, fechando a porta. - Então a mamãe está preocupada comigo… </p><p>Himawari assentiu.</p><p>- Ela não está em casa agora, mas ela me perguntou sobre você no celular e ainda disse que tem algo bem legal programado pra gente fazer hoje! - exclamou a pequenina, erguendo seus braços do jeito kawaii que só ela sabia ser. Boruto abriu um sorriso majestoso, adorava ver sua irmãzinha feliz.</p><p>- Saudades do tempo em que as crianças brincavam na rua de pega-pega e não ficavam bitoladas nesses aparelhos eletrônicos alienadores. - levantou o dedo e fez bico, caçoando de alguém importante, pelo que Himawari pôde notar.</p><p>A pequena sentou para perto da beira da cama e balançou seus pés descalços. </p><p>- Onii-chan, você fica no videogame o tempo todo! De quem pegou essa frase? Foi um de seus professores? </p><p>Boruto assentiu, deitando-se na cama e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. </p><p>- Foi meu professor Shino, aquele velho. Ouvi ele dizendo isso quando estava indo embora e sugeri pro pessoal vir em casa jogar videogame, aí eu uso essa frase dele pra encher o saco. - colocou a língua pra fora e piscou, fazendo sua irmãzinha rir. A pequena Himawari deitou ao lado de seu irmão mais velho, aconchegando-se em seu peito, sentindo-o envolver seu braço esquerdo ao redor de sua cintura. - Eu queria que o papai estivesse mais presente… Não gosto da ideia de você crescendo sem amor de pai. As pessoas podem ser muito malvadas, e eu odiaria que elas fossem assim com você por nosso pai ser ausente… - a de cabelos escuros sorriu de leve e se aconchegou mais ainda.</p><p>- Está tudo bem, nii-chan, eu sei me cuidar, e eu amo o papai, sei que ele faz o melhor que pode para que tenhamos uma vida boa e sejamos felizes. Não preciso de outro pai. - seu irmão, entretanto, desviou o olhar, pensativo, apenas queria que seu pai se importasse mais com eles. - Ah! Mas então, sobre a ideia da mamãe, ela disse que hoje a noite iria sair com o papai e que poderíamos dormir na casa da tia Sakura e ficar com a Sarada como numa festa do pijama! Não é legal, nii-chan??</p><p>Boruto abriu um largo sorriso, abraçando sua irmãzinha e lhe fazendo cócegas de brincadeira. - Muito legal, Hima! Vamos passar um tempinho com a prima Sarada, hehe. Será que a mamãe e a tia Sakura ficariam bravas se eu chamasse o Mitsuki também?</p><p>Himawari deu de ombros. </p><p>- Pergunta pra mamãe, ela com certeza vai saber! - esticou seu celular com capinha florida decorada com girassóis. - Eu vou fazer minha malinha enquanto a mamãe não chega! </p><p>A mais nova saiu correndo do quarto, batendo seus pequenos pés descalços no chão de madeira, e Boruto foi ligar pra sua mãe. Se fosse pra passar a noite grudado com a menina chata da classe que só reclama de tudo que ele faz e não sabe se divertir, poderia pelo menos levar alguém de quem gostasse junto, não é?</p><p>(...)</p><p>Hinata e Naruto estavam de mãos dadas, ou melhor, a Hyuuga estava grudada no braço de Naruto enquanto o loiro só sorria para Sakura-chan. As crianças já estavam com todas as suas malas prontas e entrando na casa de Sakura, que parecia não se importar nem um pouco com três crianças, duas delas crescidas, entrando em sua casa e agindo como pequenos bagunceiros.</p><p>- Tem certeza que não te darão trabalho, Sakura-chan? Ainda não acredito que meu filho ficou enchendo seu saco pra trazer o Mitsuki junto. - Naruto recebeu encaradas de seu filho mais velho e ouviu risadas baixas de Himawari e Mitsuki. A rosada, por outro lado, apenas negou com a cabeça.</p><p>- Imagina, Naruto, Sasuke-kun vai chegar tarde, se ele chegar, e estou totalmente livre hoje; vai ser muito bom ter algumas vozes a mais e mais uns pares de pés correndo pela casa. É muito silencioso por aqui. </p><p>Sakura era uma expert. Conseguia fazer com que sua solidão e abandono por parte de Sasuke e o sofrimento da sua filha parecesse algo muito comum que não machuca. O loiro obviamente notou a dor nas palavras da rosada e trataria de conversar com ela depois. Ela era sua melhor amiga e sempre estaria disposto para ouvir seus lamentos, mesmo que eles tivessem a ver com a negligência de seu melhor amigo.</p><p>- Obrigada novamente, Sakura-san. - agradeceu Hinata, sorrindo docemente. - Se eles quebrarem qualquer coisa, pode deixar que a gente paga, ok? - brincou ela, fazendo os dois adultos rirem. - Bom, muito obrigada, Sakura, nós vamos indo então. Espero que eles não façam tanta bagunça.</p><p>- Que nada, Hinata. Eu sei como cuidar de crianças, hehe. Agora vão, divirtam-se! - disse ela, empurrando os dois para que saíssem logo e aproveitassem a noite. </p><p>Acenou em despedida e logo entrou na casa, onde só Mitsuki estava sentado se comportando enquanto que Boruto e Sarada já discutiam sobre alguma coisa aleatória e Himawari tentava parar a briga. Sakura soltou um suspiro, já vendo que teria que aguentar muito com essas crianças.</p><p>- Ok, pessoalzinho, prestem atenção aqui agora. - os quatro se viraram para a mãe da morena. - Já que vocês vão passar a noite aqui, de preferência fiquem no quarto da Sarada, já coloquei os futons lá. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, podem me chamar sem medo, ok? Tomem cuidado e se divirtam, eu arrumo a bagunça depois. - todos assentiram e se retiraram para o quarto da Uchiha de óculos.</p><p>E bem na hora, no momento em que se retiraram da sala e rumaram ao quarto, Sasuke entrou na sala com o olhar baixo. </p><p>A rosada, ao colocar seus olhos nele, cruzou seus braços e franziu o cenho, pressionando seus lábios juntos.</p><p>- O que veio fazer aqui, Sasuke-kun? - falou de forma irônica. - Achei que quisesse dar um tempo e acabar com nosso casamento.</p><p>- Só vim buscar minhas coisas. Eu sei que você as tirou do quarto e separou pra jogar fora, e eu também já aluguei um apartamento aqui perto, então, por favor, me dê minhas coisas. - pediu ele, caminhando lentamente à uma pequena pilha de roupas e alguns objetos que estavam ao lado da porta. </p><p>Entretanto, quando estava se abaixando para começar a recolhê-las, sentiu uma mão segurar fortemente o pulso de seu braço direito, seu único braço.</p><p>Se virou para encarar Sakura, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo calmamente por seu rosto e cujas mãos estavam trêmulas. </p><p>- Por que está fazendo isso, Sasuke-kun? Por que está nos deixando? Deixando a mim? Você não ama sua filha? Ou tudo o que passamos até agora foi só pra você usar meu corpo como bem entendesse e escapar sem nenhuma consequência?</p><p>- Sakura, eu pago as consequências todo dia. - disse ele baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para a rosada ouvir. - Você acha realmente que eu não amo minha filha? Eu a amo, e muito, e a você também, e é justamente por isso que eu não posso ficar aqui. Não é justo com você e não é justo com ela. </p><p>Sakura arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu coração tremer. Ela estava assustada, não queria que o moreno a deixasse, e estava mais confusa do que nunca!</p><p>- Como assim, Sasuke? Isso não faz sentido! Como você consegue nos amar e mesmo assim achar que está sendo injusto?! Nós precisamos de você aqui! <em>Eu</em> preciso de você aqui! Eu te amo tanto, Sasuke-kun, não sei o que faria sem você… Você é minha luz, é meu sol. Eu preciso de você aqui, comigo e com Sarada! Você é muito importante pra mim e eu te amo demais. Você é meu tudo!</p><p>- Não, eu sou o seu troféu, sou seu prêmio, seu bichinho que você sai mostrando pra todo mundo e se exibindo por ser bonitinho. - as sobrancelhas de Sakura se ergueram. - Tem sido assim desde o início. Você não me ama, nunca me amou, só queria ficar comigo por eu ser “popular” e um dos melhores alunos da classe. Você não se apaixonou por mim. Se apaixonou pela imagem que fez de mim. Não me diga que está feliz com essa vida que está vivendo, porque nós dois sabemos que é mentira. Não me diga que está feliz com seu marido ficando fora de casa todos os dias e te abandonando com a filha que ele não vê desde o nascimento. Você não é feliz assim, nem você e nem Sarada, muito menos eu. Sakura, você nunca quis ficar comigo, só queria ficar com a imagem que criou de mim e ganhar da Ino em suas briguinhas pra ver quem era a melhor. … Sakura, você nem <em>quis</em> me conhecer. Estava tão fixada com a ideia de ficar com o cara mais popular da escola que nem se deu o tempo de pensar em como <em>eu</em> me sentia. Eu perdi minha família, vivi como escória da vila por anos, treinei ao máximo pra <em>matar</em> meu irmão e recuperar minha família, e durante esse tempo todo você nunca se importou em me conhecer, sequer <em>falar</em> comigo!</p><p>- É mentira! - ela esbravejou. - Isso é tudo mentira! Eu te amava e te amava muito, ainda amo! Você que não conseguia enxergar já que estava todo preocupado com sua vingança e não dava bola pra mim, e nem pra ninguém, aliás! Sua filha e eu te amamos demais, mesmo que você não esteja em casa! Sasuke-kun, por que está fazendo isso? … Se você nos ama e nós te amamos, por que está saindo? Você não tem motivos pra… </p><p>- Eu amo outra pessoa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Era tão óbvio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura ficou completamente estática. Suas pupilas tremiam em medo e ela conseguia sentir-se ficando cada vez mais agitada e irritada. Esse tempo todo que ele estava fora não foi por trabalho? Ele estava vendo outra pessoa esse tempo todo? Era por isso que ele não voltava pra casa? Porque ele estava a traindo com outra? </p><p>Seus punhos se cerraram e seus lábios se prensaram um contra o outro, já incapazes de conter sua fúria. Ela abaixou sua cabeça e encarou o chão, não queria sequer olhar em seus olhos tamanha a sua raiva.</p><p>- Então é por isso que você nunca vem pra casa, não é? Você estava vendo outra esse tempo todo! - esbravejou, finalmente encarando-o com os olhos encharcados. - Enquanto eu estava aqui, tentando ser uma boa esposa, te aguentando e te apoiando, mesmo estando longe de casa, tentando ser uma boa mãe pra Sarada e escondendo a sua <em>falta de vergonha na cara</em>, você estava saindo com <em>outra</em>?! - Sasuke não mostrou nenhuma reação. Ele já esperava que sua “esposa” fosse dar um chilique quando ele contasse. Ele só esperava que Sarada não ouvisse essa conversa e sofresse durante a noite. Era a última coisa que queria.</p><p>- Sakura, nós nunca fomos um casal. - seus olhos esmeralda se encharcaram mais ainda. Agora não era raiva que sentia, estava magoada mesmo. - Tudo que fizemos como um casal sempre foi uma fachada para que Sarada tivesse uma vida normal. Nós nunca fomos casados de verdade, sequer temos anéis.</p><p>Sakura abaixou a cabeça, ela sabia que era verdade, eles realmente nunca foram casados, mas, pelo menos, pensava que ele os considerasse um casal, já que ele havia entrado entre suas pernas e era detentor de metade dos genes de sua filha. </p><p>- Quem é? - o moreno a encarou, inexpressivo. - Quem é a garota? Quem é a maldita que está tirando você da gente? Quem é a desgraça que te tirou de mim?!</p><p>- É o Naruto. - confessou. </p><p>A rosada parou de chorar da hora e ficou pasma novamente. Naruto? Como em Uzumaki Naruto? Aquele que era <em>casado</em> e tinha dois filhos? </p><p>Ela estava ficando cada vez mais confusa e irritada, não conseguia entender. </p><p>- Eu não espero que você entenda, nem que nos apoie, eu já aceitei há muito tempo que nós não podemos ficar juntos, e, por isso mesmo, eu não acho justo que você sofra por minha paixonite boba. Eu não acho justo que você viva com alguém que te faz sofrer e ainda ama outra pessoa. Eu te amo, Sakura, mas não do jeito que você gostaria que eu amasse. </p><p>- Desde quando? Desde quando você tem olhos pra ele e me deixa de lado? Há quanto tempo você sente isso?</p><p>- … Desde que eu tinha 7 anos. </p><p>A rosada abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. Há todo esse tempo ele o amava e nunca contou pra ele e ainda a usou pra conseguir reproduzir seus genes! Todo esse tempo e ele a enganou e também a si mesmo. Não sabia ele que podia ter evitado tudo isso se só tivesse falado com o loiro? O que ele iria ganhar com isso agora?! </p><p>- Eu não espero que você entenda. Eu tenho meus motivos pra tudo, mas duvido muito que você queira ouvir. - nenhuma resposta de Sakura. - Eu estou indo. Não me siga. Acho que nós dois precisamos de distância agora, é o que é melhor.</p><p>O Uchiha voltou sua atenção para a pilha de coisas que deveria levar para seu novo apartamento. Sem nenhuma interrupção, ele pegou suas coisas e saiu da casa, ouvindo por último os joelhos de Sakura fraquejarem, suas pernas desabarem e seu choro baixo. </p><p>Ele se sentia culpado, sim, mas se sentiria ainda pior deixando Sakura presa nessa ilusão de amor. Nem seu irmão, nos seus dias de vilão, faria algo tão cruel assim. </p><p>Sasuke continuou a caminhar até seu destino com uma malinha em mãos e de cabeça baixa. Seu coração estava pesado, não gostava de ver Sakura chorando, mesmo que ela não passasse de uma amig pra ele. E realmente, ele amava demais Naruto, e a culpa de ter que ficar mentindo pra Sakura que o amava e não poder sequer ficar em casa pra cuidar de sua filha o tinha corroído até o limite, ele não conseguia mais aguentar aquilo e o que fez seria melhor pra todo mundo. </p><p>Claro que ele iria dar todo seu suporte para Sakura e sua filha, ele pagaria a pensão e as ajudaria com qualquer coisa que precisassem, ele só não estaria mais lá presente como um <em>marido</em>.</p><p>Era o melhor a se fazer.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Naruto e Hinata haviam acabado de chegar ao Ichiraku, onde sempre tinham o costume de ir quando saíam. O loiro ainda esperava um dia trazer sua família inteira pra comer lá e aproveitar o momento, só precisava terminar a torre de papelada que havia em seu escritório. Na verdade, torre não, torres, mais parecia que o Nanadaime não fazia nada de trabalho e havia acumulado tudo aquilo por preguiça e relaxo. Mas pelo menos tinha conseguido sair com sua esposa naquela noite.</p><p>Os dois entraram no recinto e já foram cumprimentados pela filha do tio do ramen, que estava muito animada em finalmente ver aquele rosto familiar de Naruto.</p><p>- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer depois de tanto tempo. Você precisa aparecer mais por aqui, Naruto. Estou sentindo falta do seu jeitinho animado iluminando o restaurante, hehe. - disse Ayame, saindo da cozinha.</p><p>- Também senti uma saudade enorme de vir aqui. Parece que faz séculos que eu não como meu precioso lámen. </p><p>A morena sorriu ao ver mais um rostinho familiar se sentar ao lado do Nanadaime. </p><p>- Hinata-san! É muito bom vê-la por aqui. Espero que esse tonto esteja te tratando bem, fiquei sabendo que ele não sai mais do escritório. - Hinata desviou um pouco o olhar, mas logo sorriu.</p><p>- Está tudo bem, Ayame-chan, mesmo que ele não fique mais tanto tempo em casa, é isso que faz com que as pequenas coisas como esse encontro sejam muito mais significativas, né, Naruto-kun? - o loiro assentiu com a cabeça e apoiou a mão no queixo.</p><p>- E então, tem algo de bom pra gente hoje, Ayame-chan? - perguntou, animado. A de lenço no cabelo assentiu.</p><p>- Acabamos de receber uma leva de ingredientes frescos essa tarde, vai querer o de sempre? - Naruto assentiu. - Ok então, assim que a senhorita estiver pronta pra pedir, Hinata-san, é só me chamar. - estendeu à ela o cardápio e se retirou para a cozinha.</p><p>A de cabelos escuros encarou o panfleto de plastico meio avoada, estava pensando em como era bom ter seu marido ao seu lado novamente. Ela sentia-se nas nuvens, realmente como uma adolescente.</p><p>- Ano… Naruto-kun. - o loiro se virou para ela, curioso. - Eu só queria agradecer por concordar em sair hoje, eu sei que você é muito ocupado como Hokage, então você estar aqui comigo significa muito!</p><p>Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ela não conseguiu conter-se em lançar seus lábios de encontro aos do marido, sentia tanta falta de ter seu amor ao seu lado e a sensação de ter os lábios dele colados aos seus a deixava flutuando sob as nuvens.</p><p>Entretanto, mesmo com Naruto retribuindo o beijo, ele se sentia estranho. Há alguns anos atrás, quando eles se beijavam, Naruto se sentia confortável e aconchegado nos beijos de Hinata, mas agora ele não sentia nada. Aquele beijo, por mais que ele quisesse sentir alguma coisa, parecia que tinha algo faltando, ele não sentia mais aquela sensação cômoda de antes. </p><p>Involuntariamente, ele pegou os ombros da Hyuuga e a afastou, deixando-a extremamente confusa e chateada. O loiro desviou o olhar, sentindo-se extremamente culpado por não conseguir sentir nada. </p><p>O que estava acontecendo?</p><p>- Naruto-kun…? - o dito cujo levantou-se da cadeira de cabeça baixa e se recusou a olhar para a morena. - Naruto-kun, você está… </p><p>- Desculpe, Hinata, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem agora, se importa se eu for pra casa? Eu preciso tomar um pouco de ar. </p><p>Hinata estranhou um pouco, mas não falou nada. </p><p>- Claro, Naruto-kun, nos vemos depois. - o loiro afagou o cabelo da morena e saiu, bem no momento que Ayame voltou com a comida.</p><p>- Aqui está! Ué, pra onde foi o Naruto? </p><p>Hinata abaixou a cabeça, deixando as pálpebras caírem sobre seus olhos.</p><p>- Eu queria saber…</p><p>(...)</p><p>De volta à casa dos Uchiha, ou melhor, das Haruno, as crianças estavam no quarto de Sarada, cada um em sua cama. Boruto estava jogando alguma coisa aleatória enquanto Sarada lia um livro e Mitsuki o observava, já que não tinha mais nada pra fazer. Himawari havia descido pouco tempo atrás para buscar um copo d’água para eles à pedido de Boruto, mas ela estava demorando um pouquinho pra voltar.</p><p>- Oi, Boruto, a sua irmã não volta mais? - perguntou Sarada, tirando a cara do livro por meros instantes antes de voltar.</p><p>- É verdade, sua irmã está demorando bastante. - afirmou Mitsuki, se acomodando por cima da manga de sua yukata.</p><p>- Hum, daqui a pouco ela chega, ela nunca esteve aqui antes então pode estar um pouco perdida. Isso! Consegui mais dez pontos! Chupa, personagem aleatório. </p><p>Pouco depois de Boruto xingar o personagem do jogo, a porta do quarto da morena se abriu e a filha mais nova do Nanadaime entrou, um pouco cabisbaixa. Entretanto, o único que conseguiu ver o desapontamento no rosto da moreninha foi Mitsuki, já que a Uchiha de óculos começou a discutir com o loiro sobre deixar a irmã mais nova sair sozinha na casa dos outros. O de cabelos albinos se levantou do lado de Boruto e foi até a mais nova, tirando os copos da mão dela e se abaixando ao seu nível.</p><p>- Você está bem, Himawari? Parece meio chateada. - a pequena desviou o olhar e fez bico, o suficiente para dizer ao filho de Orochimaru que ela não estava confortável pra falar sobre o que quer que tenha acontecido. - Vem cá. - pegou Himawari no colo e a levou ao corredor, longe da porta do quarto onde a briga estava acontecendo. - E então, o que aconteceu?</p><p>- Hum… Eu estava indo beber água e pegar os copos e encontrei a tia Sakura brigando com o tio Sasuke… - a Uzumaki juntou as mãozinhas. -, e ele disse que ele não gostava da tia Sakura, mas que gostava do meu pai… - Mitsuki não mostrou reação visível, mas estava espantado com a confissão que o único Uchiha havia feito apenas alguns momentos atrás. - Eu não sei o que fazer… O papai está com a mamãe, mas eu não gostei dos olhos do tio Sasuke com aquela cara triste… O que eu deveria fazer?!</p><p>Mitsuki encarou a pequena um tanto confuso. Ele não era a melhor pessoa pra opinar nessa situação, com certeza. </p><p>- Bom, meu pai diz que essas coisas é melhor deixar para os adultos resolverem, que não devemos nos preocupar com isso. Mas se alguma coisa acontecer e você não puder contar pra ninguém, eu estarei aqui pra qualquer coisa que você precisar, ok?</p><p>Himawari abriu um largo e brilhante sorriso. </p><p>- Obrigada, Mitsuki-nii-chan! - o abraçou com força, sendo retribuída por um envolvimento suave. Seu sorriso logo se curvou em apenas um sorriso de lábios e se acomodou no peito do albino. - Ano, Mitsuki-nii-chan, quando você vai se confessar pro meu irmão? Você gosta dele, não gosta?</p><p>Mitsuki abriu um sorriso terno e uma coloração levemente avermelhada subiu-lhe as bochechas. </p><p>- Quem sabe um dia desses, Hima, quem sabe um dia desses… Mas, por hora, melhor voltarmos pro quarto antes que seu irmão estranhe nossa ausência. - levantou-se e a pegou no colo.</p><p>- Hai! - concordou, animada. </p><p>Mitsuki parecia ter o mesmo poder do pai dela, alegrar qualquer um que estivesse em sua presença. Ela gostava muito dele e esperava que seu onii-chan se tocasse logo do homem que estava perdendo.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Seus passos no chão sujo faziam barulho enquanto caminhava, sua cabeça beirava às nuvens, não estava nem um pouco concentrado no caminho que seguia, apenas continuava até onde suas pernas o levavam. Depois do beijo de Hinata, Naruto não voltou pra casa, apenas fez um caminho aleatório pra refrescar a cabeça, não estava nem um pouco afim de voltar para o ambiente fechado que era sua casa; era quase tão sufocante quanto seu escritório.</p><p>Ele se sentia sozinho, durante muito tempo de seu dia ele desejava ter alguém pra conversar sobre sua vida, mas sua esposa não o escutaria da forma que ele gostaria de ser escutado; seus filhos, sem chance; Sakura também não era uma opção, se distanciaram depois de ele assumir o posto de Hokage; nem mesmo com Shikamaru poderia falar, ele não entenderia e provavelmente o julgaria, assim como todos os outros.</p><p>Então, só lhe restava uma última opção.</p><p>- … Kurama, você está acordado?</p><p><em>“Hmpf, o que você quer, pirralho? Eu tava tendo um sonho ótimo.”</em> - reclamou a raposa de nove caudas. Naruto desviou um pouco o olhar e se sentou encostado numa árvore próxima, parecendo bem desanimado aos olhos de Kurama, que já sentiu uma tensão no ar.</p><p>- Foi mal, eu só precisava de alguém pra conversar… Mas já que está ocupado, tudo bem. - encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore e abraçou as pernas ao peito.</p><p><em>“Ugh, o que aconteceu? O encontro não foi bom?”</em> - perguntou, claramente irritado, mas preocupado ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>- Kurama… Você acha que eu amo a Hinata? - a raposa arregalou os olhos, estranhando a pergunta, mas respondeu do mesmo jeito.</p><p>
  <em>“Não. Você não a ama. Depois que o Sasuke foi embora, você começou a procurar alguém que pudesse preencher o vazio que ele deixou no seu coração, por isso se aproximou de Hinata, que você sabia que te amava, e confundiu conforto com amor.”</em>
</p><p>O loiro abaixou a cabeça e encostou o queixo no joelho, se sentindo um lixo humano. Ele nem havia se tocado que estava brincando com os sentimentos de alguém assim, até estranhou que ficar longe ou perto de Hinata não fazia diferença, mas a pior parte foi não sentir nada durante o beijo. Ele nunca desejou amar alguém tanto em sua vida como agora.</p><p>- Você acha que eu ainda gosto do Sasuke, não é? - Kurama assentiu. Estava tão óbvio…  </p><p><em>“Você fica aí tentando esconder seus sentimentos e acaba nisso. Você sofrendo e todo mundo ao seu redor incapaz de seguir em frente.”</em> </p><p>Naruto estava numa perdição de palavras. Não conseguia dizer nem pensar em nada. Tanto tempo havia se passado desde que ele viu Sasuke que agora nem sabia mais o que estava sentindo por ele, ou se sentia alguma coisa. Agora, ele só tinha a certeza de uma coisa.</p><p>Se sentia um lixo.</p><p>- … Vamos voltar, Kurama. - se levantou e começou a caminhar pra longe da árvore onde estava com o coração pesado. </p><p>Era muito ruim não saber o que sentir por uma outra pessoa, Naruto sabia disso. Ele e Sasuke sabiam disso, pois foi exatamente isso que discutiram depois da batalha no vale do fim. O Uchiha lhe perguntou o que ser seu amigo significava para o loiro, e enquanto ele dava a resposta, se tocou de o que sentia pelo moreno. Mas não podiam ficar juntos. Nunca poderiam. E isso deixava o Nanadaime tão irritado.</p><p>E falando no diabo Uchiha, no caminho de volta pra casa, Naruto só <em>tinha</em> que cruzar com o moreno sentado no meio do nada olhando a lua. Ele parecia em pensamento profundo, sua boca mexia como se conversasse com alguém, mas só tinha ele ali. Estranho. Naruto tinha o costume de falar sozinho mas sempre tinha Kurama lá para escutar. Não era normal você encontrar Sasuke Uchiha falando sozinho no meio do nada.</p><p>- Hum… Sasuke? - o moreno imediatamente parou de falar e encarou o menor, a franja na frente de seu rosto levemente se movimentando. - O que está fazendo aqui?</p><p>- Eu que deveria te perguntar isso. O grande Hokage não deveria estar recompondo as energias? </p><p>Naruto sorriu. Se sentia bem ao ficar perto de Sasuke, se sentia sincero. Afinal, ele era seu melhor amigo. O loiro sentou-se ao seu lado e encarou o céu junto a ele. Naquele pequeno momento juntos, ele se sentia confortável. Os dois sentiam. Era como se finalmente tivesse paz em seus corações e nada de problemas estivessem acontecendo.</p><p>O Nanadaime encarou Sasuke pelo canto do olho. Não conseguia ver muito de seu rosto, apenas sua franja cobrindo seu olho esquerdo e um pedaço de seu queixo. Até hoje Naruto estranhava o fato de seu amigo ter uma franja cobrindo o olho, ele nunca se importou com ele descoberto, por que agora havia mudado? A mão bronzeada do menor se esticou até o rosto de Sasuke, que percebeu o movimento e se afastou quase que na hora.</p><p>- O que você está fazendo, Naruto? - perguntou, encarando a mão vindo em sua direção.</p><p>- Hm, deixa eu só fazer uma coisa.</p><p>O loiro esticou a mão na direção do moreno e tocou seu rosto suavemente, involuntariamente fazendo Sasuke corar, acariciou levemente sua bochecha com o dedão e então começou a tocar a franja negra e comprida do maior, lentamente puxando-a pro lado e colocando-a atrás da orelha do maior. Naruto sorriu ao encarar o olho esquerdo de Sasuke, seu Rinnegan brilhava magnificamente à luz da lua e combinava perfeitamente com os belos traços do rosto do Uchiha.</p><p>- Maravilhoso… - soltou, deixando Sasuke completamente vermelho e espantado. - Seu olho é maravilhoso, por que o esconde? É por causa do Rinnegan? - o maior desviou o olhar, um pouco desconfortável. Naruto percebeu na hora que havia acertado no nervo, pressionou um pouco os lábios e o encarou torto. - Olha, já que você foi sincero e falou que meu cabelo é horrível, então eu tenho o direito de ser sincero com você também. - respirou fundo. - Você não deveria esconder seu olho esquerdo. Seu Rinnegan é maravilhoso, não devia ter vergonha dele. Por que não corta seu cabelo? Eu gostava bem mais quando éramos mais novos e você tinha aquele cabelo espetado e as mechas caindo do lado do rosto, te deixava mais sexy.</p><p>Sasuke riu. Mesmo com quase 34 anos, Naruto sempre seria Naruto, o mesmo moleque bobo e sem filtro que saía querendo a atenção de todos. Essa era uma das mil razões de ele o amar tanto.</p><p>- Nesse caso, espero te ver com cabelo comprido em breve. - afagou os fios loiros com suavidade, fazendo o menor corar. Sentia que voltara a ser um adolescente e que tinha acabado de se apaixonar de novo.</p><p>Em seu interior, Kurama sorriu, um sorriso um tanto quanto sarcástico, mas ao mesmo aquele sorriso feliz e orgulhoso que damos quando estamos certos de algo.</p><p>
  <em>“Como eu disse, completamente apaixonado.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meu pressentimento estava certo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rosada checava o novo braço do Uchiha sem falar uma palavra, sequer olhando em seus olhos. Sasuke se sentia mal por ter dito aquelas coisas pra ela tão na cara, mas isso não quer dizer que ele se arrependia de ter terminado com ela, pois não tinha. Estava finalmente com um peso a menos nas costas e isso lhe causava mais bem e não o afetava com os discursos de Sakura. Mesmo que tudo ainda estivesse difícil, ao menos de um fardo ele havia se livrado.</p><p>- Terminei. - disse ela, desanimada. O moreno mexeu um pouco o braço enfaixado, o trabalho que conseguiram fazer com as células de Hashirama ficou muito bom, parecia até um braço de verdade! - Já pode ir agora, volta lá pro seu namorado. - franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, deixando o Uchiha visivelmente incomodado.</p><p>- Não começa, Sakura. - resmungou ele para ela, fazendo-a virar o rosto em resposta. Ela devia estar mesmo muito chateada com ele, mas ele nunca se arrependeria de ter contado a verdade à ela. - Já está pronto?</p><p>Ela assentiu com a cabeça, não ousando encarar seus olhos. Sasuke não estava realmente muito incomodado com isso, já que ela tinha todo o direito de agir assim. Ele levantou de seu lugar e se retirou da sala, deixando a rosada pra trás. Admitia que poderia ter ficado um pouco mais e conversado com Sakura sobre o dia anterior, mas o Uchiha não estava com o menor pique pra lidar com choro e sentimentos negativos. Assim que saiu da sala, se escondeu da rosada no corredor e desviou seus olhos para seu novo braço, ele ainda era estranho pra ele, mas mal dava pra notar que era apenas um apêndice artificial, era tão real! Como se nunca tivesse perdido seu braço no vale do fim.</p><p>Com um meio sorriso no rosto, cobriu o novo braço com a manga, antes vazia, de sua blusa e soltou um suspiro alto. Há quanto tempo ele havia deixado aquele espaço vazio? Se sentia mal acostumado finalmente tendo-o preenchido, era tão estranho… Mas podia finalmente voltar a fazer as coisas com as duas mãos, só torcia pra não ter perdido o jeito. Suas pernas o levaram para fora do hospital como se tivessem se movido sozinhas, ele quase nem havia se tocado que já havia saído! Ele continuava a encarar sua mão, ainda pouco acomodado (e um pouco incomodado) com a aparência, dava a impressão que algo tinha acontecido com sua mão e precisou ser enfaixada.</p><p>- Oi, Sasuke! - chamou uma voz familiar que o moreno conhecia muito bem. Deixou de encarar a mão e voltou seus olhos para o loiro que lhe acenava animado e corria em sua direção. - E aí, como foi a operação? Já colocou o braço?</p><p>Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e mostrou o braço esquerdo, e Naruto sorriu em resposta. Ele estava muito animado por seu melhor amigo finalmente ter resolvido colocar o braço feito pela Tsunade, já estava lhe dando aflição ver aquele pedaço de pano voando com o vento. Em um ato instintivo, esticou a sua mão direita, também uma prótese, e colocou a palma de sua mão contra a do Uchiha, abrindo um sorriso logo em seguida.</p><p>- Agora a gente combina, hehe. - brincou ele, exibindo seu belo sorriso.</p><p>Sasuke encarou suas mãos juntas sem saber exatamente como reagir àquela situação, e o Nanadaime muito provavelmente também se sentia assim, já que tinha se calado e apenas encarava suas mãos juntas com os olhos esbugalhados. Nenhum deles sabia muito bem o que fazer ou como sair da situação, naquele ponto já estavam completamente vermelhos e sem graça, sem qualquer forma de reação. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia que tudo estava acontecendo também. O contato e o calor de suas mãos uma contra a outra era como pequenos choques que percorriam seus corpos, evitando que suas mãos se separassem de qualquer maneira, era como se estivessem unidos por algum tipo de ligação física, literalmente um fio os prendendo um ao outro, e nenhum deles queria se soltar.</p><p>Mas infelizmente, não iria durar. </p><p>- Shannaro! - ouviram o grito de Sakura se aproximando e Sasuke já começou a agir imediatamente. Segurou com força a mão de Naruto - mais do que já estava - e o puxou rapidamente para trás de si, usar sua nova mão para bloquear e segurar o punho fechado da de cabelos rosados, que quase fraquejou e caiu no chão enquanto segurava os gemidos de dor.</p><p>- Se você não conseguir se controlar, eu vou ter que revidar. - ameaçou o moreno, apertando mais o punho de Sakura, que já quase não conseguia conter os gemidos.</p><p>- Sasuke-kun… Pare com isso, Sasuke-kun! Me larga! - gritou puxando sua mão de volta rapidamente, já começando a curar os machucados com seu ninjutsu médico.</p><p>Alguns passos rápidos se aproximaram, e os três presentes logo conseguiram sentir a Hyuuga Uzumaki chegar. </p><p>- Sakura-san! O que está acontecendo aqui?</p><p>- Hinata… - chamou o loiro, escondido atrás do ombro do Uchiha. - O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que estivesse com as crianças em casa. - a morena segurou os ombros da rosada e encarou o marido com uma expressão um tanto preocupada.</p><p>- Eu só quis vim ver se o Sasuke-kun precisava de alguma coisa quanto ao braço. Eu lembrei que você demorou um tempinho pra se acostumar realmente com o braço depois de passar tanto tempo sem ele… Achei que talvez ele fosse precisar de ajuda… Mas agora, talvez seja melhor eu levar a Sakura-san pra casa. E-eu volto aqui depois. - ela abaixou levemente a cabeça e guiou a de vestes rosa claro para longe do lugar.</p><p>O loiro estava quase tão confuso quanto a própria Hinata, só que, ao contrário dela, ele esteve lá desde o começo, e mesmo assim não entendeu nada do que havia acontecido. Ele e Sasuke estavam conversando e do nada sua melhor amiga resolveu tentar dar um soco neles, assim, do nada! Tem coisa mais confusa e irritante do que estar no meio de uma treta e não saber de nada do que está acontecendo? </p><p>- Hum… Só eu que não entendi nada? - o moreno franziu o cenho e pressionou os lábios juntos.</p><p>- Hn. Ignore ela. Sakura não tem estado em sua melhor forma esses dias. Só finja que nada disso aconteceu. - Naruto desviou o olhar para a direção que Hinata e Sakura foram. Ele estava muito preocupado com sua amiga, não fazia ideia do que tinha feito pra ela querer tanto bater nele. - Mas, enfim, não achei que você teria problemas para se adaptar com um braço novo. Você que é o mais espontâneo de todos.</p><p>O loiro abriu um pequeno sorriso. </p><p>- É que eu me acostumei com ficar sem o braço, sabe? Hehehe. Aí foi meio estranho conseguir uma prótese, que nem é seu braço de verdade, sabe? Hey, se quiser, eu posso te dar algumas aulas de fisioterapia pra você conseguir se acostumar com seu braço!</p><p>- Hn. Acho que seria bom ficar longe de casa um pouco e aproveitar um tempo tipo quando éramos crianças. Só espero que nenhum leite estragado esteja envolvido. </p><p>Naruto riu em constrangimento. Esse momento foi tão estúpido que ficou preso na mente de Sasuke até hoje? Credo, quanto ele era idiota quando criança? </p><p>- Legal! Então vamos lá que eu preciso aproveitar que o Shikamaru não sabe que eu saí. - Sasuke arregalou os olhos.</p><p>- Você está matando o trabalho? Não achei que você ainda fosse tão infantil nesse nível. - brincou, fazendo o loiro sorrir. Pegou na mão do moreno com força e praticamente o arrastou para longe do hospital.</p><p>- Chega de falar e vamos logo! Se eu for pego aqui estou fodido! - começaram a correr, ele ainda o arrastando, mas Sasuke apenas abriu um sorriso no canto de seus lábios e acelerou o passo.</p><p>
  <em>Dobe.</em>
</p><p>(...)</p><p>Hinata estava totalmente confusa. Ela só quis ver se seu marido e o melhor amigo dele fossem querer alguma coisa, e, do nada, ela se deparou com aquela mega treta que estava tendo entre o casal Uchiha. Não estava entendendo nada, e não precisava para perceber que era algo sério e que Sakura estava muito chateada, pois, enquanto chegavam em casa, seus olhos começaram a derrubar gotas de água em sua roupa e no chão, chamando a atenção da Hyuuga.</p><p>- H-hinata… </p><p>- Shh, se acalme, Sakura-san. Já estamos chegando. - abaixou-se e pegou a chave reserva que a rosada deixava embaixo do tapete, abrindo a porta com pressa e entrando da mesma forma. Guiou a maior para dentro da casa e sentou-a no sofá, aconchegando-a entre as almofadas, mesmo que ela continuasse chorando incessantemente. - Sakura, se acalme, por favor.</p><p>- H-hinata… O S-sasuke-kun… Ele… - mais uma vez, Hinata a calou, se afastando da rosada e voltando com um copo de água para ver se ela se acalmava. Sakura não sabia o que dizer, a conversa do dia anterior ainda batendo fortemente em sua cabeça, dando-lhe uma dor extrema, tanto física quanto psicológica. E enquanto via sua amiga morena fazendo de tudo por ela, tentando ajudá-la e confortá-la durante seu choro, se perguntava se ela tinha alguma ideia de o que seu ex-marido sentia pelo da Hyuuga e, se sabia, como estava lidando com aquilo, pois ela não estava conseguindo segurar esse peso em suas costas. </p><p>Sakura agora estava encostada no sofá, cercada por almofadas e um cobertor e também um chá de camomila que Hinata tinha feito questão de fazer para acalmar sua amiga. A morena sentou-se ao seu lado e acariciou seus cabelos rosados, sorrindo ternamente em sua direção. </p><p>- Sakura, está mais calma? - a rosada limpou algumas lágrimas restantes e assentiu, ainda sentindo-se culpada por não ter conseguido contar ainda. Hinata suspirou e aliviou a tensão de seu corpo, se permitindo deitar no sofá e se acalmar. - Ok, então, agora que está mais calma, me diga o que aconteceu. - pediu, vendo rapidamente a expressão de Sakura mudar para uma de preocupação, o que também deixou a Hyuuga preocupada. - Sakura, nós somos amigas, o que quer que seja, pode me contar. Eu não ficarei brava, prometo. - colocou a mão no ombro da rosada, que soltou um grunhido baixo.</p><p>- O Sasuke-kun me largou. - Hinata arregalou os olhos, quase ativando seu Byakugan como por instinto. Sasuke tinha largado a Sakura? Desde quando? Da última vez que Hinata tinha checado, os dois estavam bem. Não bem, bem, eles estavam juntos pelo menos. As lágrimas logo voltaram aos olhos esmeralda de sua amiga, deslizando delicadamente por seu rosto. - E-ele disse que eu não o conhecia, que eu não me importava com ele e que o queria só como um prêmio desde criança. Ele disse que ele não era um bom marido pra mim e que eu não deveria ficar com alguém que nem para em casa. Ele simplesmente jogou a mim e a Sarada fora! Como se fossemos pedaços de <em>lixo</em>! - as lágrimas se intensificaram e a morena ficou em choque. Não sabia como responder àquilo. - Pra ele nós não significamos nada e podemos só ser descartadas com facilidade! Ele não nos vê como família e acha que estamos melhor sem ele! Será que ele não vê que a Sarada precisa de um pai?! E aquele idiota ainda tem a audácia de dizer que vai me largar, a mim e a Sarada, <em>porque ele ama outra pessoa</em>!! </p><p>Nesse momento, Hinata poderia ter desmaiado com facilidade. Sorte que ela já tinha passado dessa fase de desmaiar por qualquer coisa, ainda bem. Então o Uchiha amava outra pessoa e não à Sakura? Quando foi que as coisas começaram a desmoronar ao redor de seus amigos e Hinata não tinha visto? O que seria da família da Haruno então? Sarada provavelmente seria humilhada na escola por conta de seu pai e Sakura agora não teria mais o suporte do salário de Sasuke para lhe ajudar com o financiamento da casa e de todas as contas. </p><p>A morena havia de admitir, estava muito preocupada com sua amiga, mesmo que atualmente elas não fossem mais tão próximas assim como eram antes. Durante o período em que Naruto havia assumido o posto de Hokage, Hinata precisou de ajuda para conseguir se arrumar em sua nova vida, e Sakura esteve lá em todas as etapas desse período, oferecendo à ela seu suporte à qualquer coisa que ela precisasse e estando lá pra ela nos momentos em que ela simplesmente precisava desabafar. Não tinha qualquer forma que Hinata pudesse retribuir esse favor agora, não sabia o que dizer!</p><p>- S-sakura… Eu não sei o que dizer… Não sei como posso te ajudar com isso, eu nem tenho tanta experiência assim com relacionamentos, eu- </p><p>- Não é questão disso, Hinata! O Sasuke-kun não ama qualquer uma, ele ama o Naruto. - exclamou, sua voz ecoando por toda a casa e até mesmo fora dela. </p><p>A Hyuuga ficou completamente estática, sentindo até mesmo uma leve tontura passar por sua cabeça. Lembrou-se de uma época onde seu marido estava contando histórias de sua infância para ela, já que a mesma estava curiosa para saber quais outra travessuras o outro fazia quando mais novo e ela não ficava sabendo. No momento em que ele começou a tocar no assunto delicado - vulgo Sasuke Uchiha - percebia como ele ficava mais feliz e sua voz parecia esbanjar mais felicidade e satisfação, como se estivesse relaxado só de lembrar dele. Na época, ela pensava que ele só estava feliz em lembrar dos momentos com seu melhor amigo, assim como ela lembrava dos bons tempos com seu primo, Neji, mas agora, passou pela sua cabeça que talvez esse não fosse o real motivo da felicidade do marido.</p><p>- O-o S-sasuke-kun… </p><p>Sakura cerrou os punhos e rangeu os dentes.</p><p>- Vê se fica esperta, Hinata. Se você não for cuidadosa, vai perder seu marido também! - virou-se para a Hyuuga, sem deixá-la falar nada, e segurou suas mãos com força, encarando fundo em seus olhos esbranquiçados. - Eu já perdi o Sasuke-kun… Mas nunca me perdoaria que ele fosse o responsável por roubar o Naruto de você. Você tanto quanto eu sabe que eles tinham uma relação bem íntima, ainda têm, vai ser facinho pro Naruto conseguir soltar sua mão. E eu me recuso a permitir que ele deixe você pra trás sem nenhum apoio. E se for preciso dar uns socos na cara dele pra ele entender que você também é importante, e não só a preciosa amizade que eles têm, é o que eu farei.</p><p>Hinata ficou completamente sem palavras, não sabia o que dizer, de novo. Sentia medo; medo de perder seu marido e ficar sozinha com o peso de uma família incompleta em suas costas. O que seria de si e das crianças? Mas ela conhecia o Nanadaime, sabia que ele nunca faria algo para prejudicá-la, ele era muito bom com os outros e sempre os colocava antes dele. </p><p>Atrás de uma das paredes do corredor, pequenas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido de Sarada. Ela tinha escutado toda a conversa, pedacinho por pedacinho, estava completamente desolada e incrivelmente chateada que seu pai havia as deixado. E agora era pra sempre. Sem mais volta. Ele estaria na vila e não olharia mais elas nos olhos, não seria mais parte da família dela.</p><p>Agora era oficial. Ela não tinha mais pai.</p><p>Sem pensar se sua mãe ficaria preocupada consigo ou não, correu para a janela mais próxima e escapuliu sem ser detectada.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Naruto estralou os dedos e cruzou os braços atrás das costas, tinha sido um excelente treinamento, pena que agora estava preso com Shikamaru e com Gaara, que estavam discutindo alguma coisa aleatória a qual ele não estava prestando atenção. Provavelmente era algo sobre uma reunião entre os kages, política e essas coisas, mas a única coisa que conseguia preencher sua cabeça e tomar toda sua atenção era Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. E pensar que quando era pequeno ele reclamava que todos só pensavam no último Uchiha o tempo todo. Ironias do destino acontecem, afinal.</p><p>- Oi, Naruto, sai do planeta Sasuke um pouco e presta atenção na conversa. - disse Shikamaru, estalando os dedos em frente ao seu rosto, tirando-o de seu transe de cabelos negros. Suas bochechas ficaram incrivelmente vermelhas e Gaara apenas ria para si mesmo. - Cara, nós sabemos que o Sasuke voltou pra vila, mas ter que ficar aguentando sua cara de adolescente apaixonada é um saco!</p><p>- Eh?! Com licença, Shikamaru, mas você não tem o direito de se intrometer em minha vida pessoal, já não basta ter estragado nosso treino e agora fica querendo se meter.</p><p>- Vocês é que estavam prestes a meter um no outro. - murmurou o moreno para si mesmo, deixando o Kazekage ainda mais instável com sua risada; seu corpo já havia começado a tremer e não faltava muito pra explodir em risos.</p><p>- Segundo, eu e Sasuke somos só bons amigos, nada dessa besteira que você tá falando aí. </p><p><em>“Continue dizendo até acreditar.”</em> - provocou Kurama, se aproveitando da situação pra se intrometer.</p><p>- <em>Cala a boca, Kurama.</em> - murmurou. - Mas enfim, olha o tempo que vocês me prenderam aqui! Já está quase anoitecendo e eu quero chegar em casa a tempo do jantar! - levantou de sua mesa e começou a se retirar, sem dizer mais uma palavra.</p><p>- Espera, Naruto! - ia parar o Nanadaime no mesmo instante se não fosse pela mão de Gaara em seu ombro.</p><p>- Deixa ele, Shikamaru, sinto que ele tem muito o que resolver essa noite. - o moreno parou no lugar e soltou um suspiro alto, não podia contrariar seu cunhado. - Bom, acho que o trabalho acabou, por enquanto. Melhor irmos antes que a Temari fique brava por estarmos atrasados.</p><p>Ao mesmo tempo que os dois iam para sua casa, o loiro corria para a sua. Estava louco pra comer uma comida caseira depois de tanto tempo, fazia falta comer algo quente e fresco, e também sentia falta de seus filhos. Em compensação ao tempo que passou com Sasuke, talvez poderia se redimir ficando um pouco com as crianças e com sua esposa, embora apenas a parte das crianças fosse atrativa. Chegou em casa e abriu a porta calmamente, mantendo sua postura de “velho chato”, como Boruto dizia.</p><p>- Tadaima. - anunciou sua chegada, fechando a porta atrás de si.</p><p>- Okaeri… - cumprimentou Hinata, com a voz um pouco desanimada. </p><p>O loiro percebeu isso logo de cara e se aproximou da Hyuuga, que estava na cozinha lavando os pratos. </p><p>- Tá tudo bem, Hinata? Você parece meio desanimada.</p><p>- Eu estou bem. - disse curta e grossa. Ela definitivamente não estava bem, ele poderia até ser cego e mesmo assim conseguiria ver que ela estava irritada com alguma coisa, ou melhor, chateada.</p><p>- Hinata, isso é por eu ter me atrasado de novo? Se for isso, sinto muito, eu só queria me redimir por ter ficado tanto tempo fora vindo pra jantar e passar um tempo com as crianças. Me desculpe se me atrasei um pouco.</p><p>- São dez pra meia-noite. E não, não é por isso que estou chateada. - se afastou do marido e cruzou os braços. O loiro fez bico.</p><p>- Então você está mesmo irritada… - se aproximou da morena e a abraçou por trás, tentando acalmá-la. - O que aconteceu, Hina? Fala comigo.</p><p>A Hyuuga soltou um suspiro, gostando de sentir o calor de seu marido, e ao mesmo tempo se sentindo traída. Depois de tudo que Sakura tinha lhe contado, ela já não conseguia olhar na cara do marido, sequer pensar nele, sem sentir que foi ludibriada e usada sua vida inteira.</p><p>- Naruto-kun… - começou, mantendo a voz baixa e tentando ser o mais firme que conseguia, por mais difícil que fosse. - Você está me deixando?</p><p>Naruto arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu peito apertar. Nunca que ele faria uma coisa dessas! Ele nunca machucaria Hinata, não desse jeito! Mesmo que qualquer um insistisse que a paixonite voltou, ou que ele não sentia mais nada por ela, ele nunca a deixaria para sofrer desse jeito por puro egoísmo. Ainda mais deixar suas crianças para trás, ele jamais faria isso.</p><p>- N-não! Por que essa pergunta assim tão de repente, Hinata? - a Hyuuga começou a tremer, se sentindo insegura novamente, mas essa definitivamente não foi a emoção que ela expressou enquanto gritava.</p><p>- Por que você acha, Naruto?! Você sai de casa cedo, volta tarde, isso quando você <em>sequer</em> volta! Não cumpre suas responsabilidades como pai e marido e muito menos como Hokage! E não negue pois eu fiquei sabendo que você saiu de uma reunião importante e passou o dia inteiro fora do escritório com o Sasuke-kun. Você sequer se importa com a gente? Sequer se importa comigo? - lágrimas começaram a escorrer por suas bochechas descontroladamente. - Naquela noite… Naquela noite em que você concordou em sair comigo… Eu fiquei tão feliz de poder passar um tempo com a pessoa que eu mais amo por pelo menos algumas horas, mas sem mais nem menos você me afastou, durante o nosso beijo, e saiu sem me dizer nada! E eu nem sei por onde começar a falar das crianças! Elas estão crescendo sem um pai, sem companhia. Eles sentem sua falta e você age como se não se importasse! Himawari sempre me conta como gostaria que o pai passasse mais tempo em casa e como sente falta dele, e ninguém precisa de olhos pra ver que Boruto tem raiva de você! Ele tem raiva por você nunca dar atenção à sua família! Você simplesmente nos abandona e fica trancado no escritório o dia todo, e quando tem algum tempo livre, ou dá um jeito de conseguir algum, você passa esse tempo com o Sasuke-kun. - cerrou seus punhos e deixou as lágrimas continuar escorrendo por seu rosto e pingando em seus seios avantajados. - Desde que ele chegou na vila, você só passa seu tempo livre com ele e ainda faz questão de burlar as regras pra ficar com ele ao invés da sua família. Você, que sempre quis ser reconhecido por todos, agora nos ignora como se fossemos nada! Eu sei que você sente muita falta do Sasuke-kun, mas isso não é motivo pra nos largar como se fossemos pedaços de lixo. Parece até que você e o Sasuke-kun são amantes!</p><p>Quando a morena disse aquilo, o loiro não conseguiu conter a coloração avermelhada em suas bochechas. </p><p>Sua mente diretamente se dirigiu para aquela área que sempre aparecia em seus sonhos quando era mais novo, onde ele e Sasuke apareciam de mãos dadas, como se fossem realmente um casal. </p><p>No momento em que Hinata viu aquela reação, todas suas seguranças fugiram de seu corpo através de suas lágrimas e apenas decepção e o choque de realidade restaram.</p><p>- Eu sabia… Você gosta dele. - Naruto abaixou o olhar, sem saber como responder àquela afirmação. Talvez fosse realmente melhor ficar quieto, pois ela estava certa. As mãos da Hyuuga começaram a tremer e as lágrimas a cair descontroladamente de seus olhos. - Naruto-kun, por favor… Eu sei que nosso casamento não está indo tão bem assim, mas nós podemos dar um jeito! Podemos fazer isso funcionar! Podemos concertar todas as desavenças entre você e as crianças e ser uma família feliz! Por favor, só me dê uma chance de te ajudar!</p><p>Ela estava desesperada. Nada do que dissesse provavelmente daria resultado, ela sabia, mas precisava tentar. Ela não podia simplesmente deixar o amor de sua vida escapar entre seus dedos e deixá-la para trás, sozinha, com duas crianças! Ela queria aquilo mais do que tudo.</p><p>Porém, Naruto, que já tinha suas dúvidas, sabia o que seria melhor para ambos naquela situação. Eles jamais seriam felizes assim, não quando seu coração pertencia à outra pessoa.</p><p>O loiro desviou o olhar para sua mão esquerda. </p><p>- Me desculpe, Hinata. - tirou o anel de casamento do dedo e colocou sobre a palma da mão direita dela, sem ousar fitar-lhe os olhos. - Mas isso não seria justo com você, nem com as crianças. Meu coração pertence à outra pessoa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. As consequências dos teus atos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Há um bom tempo, Naruto caminhava encarando o céu, deixando seus cabelos balançarem livremente ao movimento do vento. Seu peito apertava e seus olhos doíam. O olhar triste de Hinata estava impregnado em sua mente, a forma como as lágrimas caíam por suas bochechas e ela parecia completamente destruída. Era de partir o coração.</p><p>No entanto, também havia algo de diferente.</p><p><em>“Pra alguém que acabou de terminar um relacionamento parece mais feliz, pirralho.”</em> - provocou Kurama.</p><p>Naruto abaixou um pouco o olhar. A situação não acabou muito bem em sua casa, seu relacionamento com Hinata acabado de forma tão brusca, mas havia de admitir que estava, sim, um tanto mais aliviado. Ao mesmo tempo que se sentia mal, era bom pensar que finalmente tinha tirado aquilo de seu peito. Assim que estivesse mais calmo, poderia se resolver com a Hyuuga e os dois discutiriam os próximos passos de sua relação.</p><p>- Fiz exatamente o que você queria que eu fizesse: confessei que gosto do Sasuke. Já não está satisfeito? - perguntou o loiro, olhando para os próprios pés.</p><p>A raposa de nove caudas, no entanto, soltou um grunhido. </p><p>
  <em>“Vou ficar quando você e o garoto Uchiha se entenderem. Ele ainda deve achar que você está com a Hinata e que só o vê como amigo. Além do que, o garoto Uchiha ainda pode estar junto da sua ex-crush.”</em>
</p><p>- Eu não tenho tanta certeza. Quando a Sakura-chan me atacou hoje, o Sasuke disse que precisava ficar um tempo longe dela, sem falar que o Sai comentou que estava um caos no quarto do Sasuke no hospital; provavelmente a Sakura ficou brava com alguma coisa. E a Hinata comentou sobre algo que a Sakura falou pra ela, talvez eles tenham terminado… N-não que eu esteja feliz com isso! Odeio ver meus amigos sofrendo e você sabe disso! - afirmou antes que a raposa fizesse algum comentário maldoso, e ia mesmo. - Mas eu tenho que concordar em partes. O Sasuke não fica muito em casa, e a Sakura merece ser livre pra escolher outra pessoa com quem ela queira ficar. Mesmo que ela esteja com raiva de mim por algum motivo, eu vou apoiá-la em qualquer decisão que ela tomar. Ela é minha melhor amiga.</p><p>Continuaram caminhando e Naruto só olhava para o alto enquanto seus pés o guiavam para onde queriam. Não tinha falado aonde estava indo e talvez nem ele mesmo sabia, só seguia para onde seus pés flutuantes estivessem apontando.</p><p>Ironicamente, eles o levaram para um cenário bem familiar. Estava tudo ali: as árvores, o edifício, o balanço, estava tudo intacto, ou quase, já que houve diversas mudanças na estrutura e na aparência da academia, mas no geral, estava tudo lá. Se aproximou do balanço e tocou as cordas que estavam quase arrebentando de desuso, analisando o estado com seus dedos, a sensação de grossura e coceira espalhando por sua mão.</p><p>- … Sabe, eu sempre quis ter alguma lembrança boa nesse balanço. Afinal, balanços são pras crianças brincarem, não? Mas pelo menos não tem ninguém mais sofrendo enquanto senta aqui. Isso é um avanço…</p><p>- Avanço pra onde? Nenhuma das crianças sequer vem aqui. - disse uma voz grossa e profunda, perfurando os ouvidos do loiro e contraindo seu coração. Os passos do moreno se aproximaram e Naruto apertou mais as cordas.</p><p>- Sasuke? O que está fazendo aqui? - o moreno se aproximou e parou frente a frente com ele. - Achei que fosse estar dormindo já. Deve ser quase uma da manhã.</p><p>O Uchiha deu de ombros. - Estava sem conseguir dormir, então resolvi dar uma volta. E o que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar no escritório ou dormindo com a sua esposa? </p><p>O loiro abaixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.</p><p>- Eu e a Hinata vamos nos separar. - Sasuke arregalou os olhos, sentindo suas mãos esfriarem. - Acabamos discutindo e eu saí de casa, então acho que não tenho exatamente pra onde ir. - O moreno estava completamente estático, não fazia ideia que as coisas estavam acontecendo assim também na casa do loiro.</p><p>- Vocês se separaram…? Mas então você... Naruto… - Sasuke não estava fazendo sentido nenhum. O Nanadaime arqueou a sobrancelha, tentando entender o que o outro estava querendo dizer, mas sem sucesso. Sasuke soltou um suspiro, encarou fundo nos olhos azuis de Naruto e tomou sua mão sem mais nem menos.</p><p>- Sa-sasuke…? </p><p>- De jeito nenhum vou deixar você dormir nesse balanço sujo. Hoje, você dorme no meu apartamento.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- É tudo minha culpa… É tudo minha culpa, Hanabi! - chorou Hinata, batendo a cabeça na mesa enquanto sua irmãzinha a observava do outro lado do computador.</p><p>- Nee-san, por favor não fique assim. Você não fez por mal! - tentou defender sua irmã mais velha, mas isso só aumentou o choro da Hyuuga.</p><p>- Eu fiquei com tanto medo de ele estar me traindo e com tanto medo de ele me abandonar, que eu agi por impulso. Eu gritei com ele e quase perdi totalmente o controle de mim. E agora eu perdi ele. - escondeu o rosto nas mãos, deixando as lágrimas fluírem sem controle.</p><p>- Oh nee-san, eu gostaria de estar aí pra poder te abraçar e te consolar. Mas a única coisa que eu posso fazer é pedir pra você falar com o Naruto amanhã. Tente se acalmar por hoje e converse com ele amanhã. Provavelmente será mais produtivo quando vocês estiverem mais calmos e puderem conversar tranquilamente. </p><p>Hinata ergueu a cabeça da mesa e encarou sua irmã com seus olhos perolados. Talvez ela estivesse certa e devesse tentar amanhã. Era incrível como sua irmã mais nova tinha bem mais capacidade de dar conselhos pra ela do que o contrário.</p><p>- … Obrigada, Hanabi. Vou seguir seu conselho.</p><p>A outra morena sorriu. - Fico feliz, mas agora vá dormir. Não quer que ele te veja amanhã com olheiras. - Hinata concordou e desligou a câmera, se despedindo da irmã. Hanabi levantou-se da frente do computador e começou a ir para o quarto, até que uma figura familiar entrou na sala, fazendo a pequena parar imediatamente. - P-papai!</p><p>- O que aconteceu com a Hinata, Hanabi? - a menor brincou com as mãos, evitando os olhos do pai. - Não me ignore, Hanabi. Eu ouvi a conversa, e quero saber o que o “honrado” Hokage fez com a minha filha.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- Que apartamento pequeno! - exclamou Naruto, entrando no cômodo. O lugar era realmente pequeno, mas incrivelmente limpo, do jeitinho que Sasuke gosta.</p><p>- Eu não paguei pra ser espaçoso. Você só vai ficar aqui por uma noite e amanhã vai encontrar um apartamento pra você, não tem espaço suficiente pra nós dois aqui. - sentou-se na cama e suspirou. - Mas então, o que deu entre você e Hinata? Pelo que me lembro, vocês estavam indo muito bem, não estavam?</p><p>Naruto sentou ao lado do moreno e juntou as mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos e abaixando o olhar. </p><p>- Nós brigamos porque… Eu estava chegando tarde, não dava atenção pras crianças e passava o dia todo no escritório sem dar notícia, e eu admito que tenho esses problemas por conta da papelada.- abaixou a cabeça, seu rosto expressando desapontamento e rancor. Sasuke conseguia lê-lo como um livro. - … Mas dessa vez foi diferente… Ela, por algum motivo, envolveu você na história…</p><p>O moreno se surpreendeu. Ele sequer falava com a Hyuuga, como poderia ter alguma coisa relacionada com Naruto estar fora de casa? … Oh.</p><p>- Enfim, dissemos coisas e eu acabei saindo da casa pra tomar um ar. Não sei de tudo que possa ter acontecido antes de eu chegar em casa. Eu só sei que isso teve alguma coisa a ver com algo que a Sakura-chan contou, mas não faço ideia do que.</p><p><em>Então ela contou</em>… - pensou Sasuke, desviando levemente o olhar. Ele não tinha certeza de o quanto ela tinha contado ao loiro, mas para Hinata colocar o Uchiha no meio da história, não havia outra opção a não ser que ela tivesse contado sobre o que ele sentia com relação ao marido da Hyuuga.</p><p>- Bom, não acho que você possa culpá-la. - pronunciou-se o Uchiha. - Depois de tanto tempo juntos, você começou a largá-la de lado e focar só no trabalho, ela deve ter se sentido sozinha e abandonada, não consigo imaginar a dor que ela deveria estar sentindo… Ela deve ter sofrido tanto… A raiva deve ter saído tudo de uma vez e ela não pôde se conter… E você realmente estava gastando tempo que poderia estar com sua família, comigo, então não a culpo por ficar brava comigo.</p><p><em>Embora eu tenha adorado cada segundo ao seu lado.</em> - cruzou o pensamento sobre sua cabeça, quase colocando um sorriso em seus lábios.</p><p>- Sasuke… - voltou a falar, atraindo a atenção do moreno e o tirando de seus pensamentos. - O que eu faço então? Eu não quero perder meus filhos e tudo que eu já conquistei mas… Eu não sei se consigo continuar com a Hinata, eu não fui justo com ela e não acho que seriamos felizes, tanto eu quanto ela…</p><p>- Bom… Se você não é feliz com ela e acha que ela estaria melhor sem você, realmente, o melhor seria a separação. Vai doer no começo, sim, mas, se ela realmente te ama, vai entender. E quanto aos seus filhos, bom, crianças são complicadas, mas com o tempo sei que vão entender também. </p><p>O loiro sorriu de canto, encarando Sasuke com corações gritantes nos olhos. Naruto sabia que tinha muito bom gosto, seu amigo era uma pessoa leal e boa, mesmo com todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram no passado, ainda existia bondade nele, e era tão belo de ver que chegava a derreter o coração.</p><p>- Naruto, com quem você é feliz? - perguntou, fazendo o loiro ficar um pouco sem graça, assim como o próprio Sasuke. Desviou um pouco o olhar e se permitiu corar um pouco. - Se você não é feliz com a Hinata, então quem te faz feliz?</p><p>O loiro então corou como nunca havia corado. Seus olhos azuis praticamente deduravam tudo, isso se ninguém reparasse que estivesse escrito “Sasuke” com letras maiúsculas em sua testa.</p><p>- B-bom… Ficar com meus amigos, sair do escritório e, bom, tudo que no geral me lembre de ser um adolescente… - falou com um pouco de dificuldade, sentia-se tímido depois da pergunta e não conseguia encarar o moreno com seus olhos boca aberta.</p><p>Sasuke, entretanto sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e seus olhos ganharam brilho. </p><p><em>É mútuo</em>. - pensou. Ele não precisava olhar para a cara do loiro para conseguir saber o que estava sentindo. Era quase como um vidente! Ele sentiu seu peito se aquecer e quase cedeu um sorriso em seus lábios. Quase.</p><p>- Bom, vamos dormir! - exclamou Naruto com uma felicidade repentina. Todo aquele papo o tinha deixado completamente constrangido e não iria arriscar de qualquer maneira que Sasuke percebesse. Embora ele já soubesse e apenas Naruto não se tocasse. - Boa noite. - Deitou-se rapidamente na cama e se encolheu debaixo dos lençóis, tentando se afastar o máximo possível do moreno.</p><p>Não demorou muito para Sasuke fazer o mesmo, mas agora se permitindo abrir aquele sorriso enquanto ficava de costas para Naruto. Uma pena que durou pouco até que seu rosto se cobrisse com aquela infeliz expressão de tristeza.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Em seu quarto, Boruto já estava dormindo profundamente, já havia terminado seu jogo há muito tempo e resolveu se deitar. A casa estava praticamente em silêncio, com exceção de Hinata chorando na sala, mas isso não podia ser ouvido de seu quarto. Seus bracinhos se mexiam pela cama, movidos pela magia do sono e do belíssimo sonho que estava tendo, com todos os elementos de seu jogo favorito! Era um sonho muito bom, que foi rapidamente interrompido por batidas frenéticas na janela do quarto do loiro, fazendo-o acordar.</p><p>- Boruto. Pssst, Boruto. - a voz passava levemente pela janela, quase imperceptível do quarto, mas já que as batidas tinham acordado Boruto, ele não tinha escolha.</p><p>Seus olhinhos azuis se abriram e ele se viu no meio da escuridão. Ainda era noite e ele tinha certeza de que tinha caído no sono pelo menos duas horas atrás. As batidas continuaram e o pequeno olhou para a janela, encontrando olhos familiares e um óculos vermelho inconfundível. - Eh? Sarada? - abriu a janela e a Uchiha entrou. - O que está fazendo aqui?</p><p>A moreninha desviou o olhar e prensou os lábios um no outro, exalando uma aura de tristeza e confusão que Boruto entendeu na hora. Ela estava chateada com alguma coisa, provavelmente tinha acontecido algo com sua família.</p><p>- Eu só não queria ficar em casa agora… É que teve um problema com meus pais e-</p><p>- Hey, está tudo bem. - sorriu o loiro e esticou a mão para limpar as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos olhos negros de Sarada. - Sabe, seria muito feio recusar o pedido de uma dama para se refugiar em sua casa, ainda mais quando essa dama já está até vestida para isso, hehe. - brincou ele, desviando o olhar para a camisola branca longa de Sarada, que desviou o olhar, as bochechas levemente coradas. - Pode entrar.</p><p>Deu espaço para a morena que entrou pela janela e se deitou na cama ao seu lado, colocando o óculos no criado mudo ao lado da cama do loiro.</p><p>- Arigatou, Boruto. - disse ela, relaxando a cabeça no travesseiro ao seu lado. </p><p>- Imagina! É o mínimo que posso fazer por você, Sarada. É minha melhor amiga! - a morena corou involuntariamente, o que fez o loirinho rir. - Bom, boa noite.</p><p>- H-hum… Boa noite, Boruto-kun.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Os raios de sol mal começaram a aparecer pela janela do quarto e Sasuke já despertou. Abriu seus olhos lentamente e esperou acostumar-se com a luz do dia. Enquanto o fazia, virou-se para o lado e encarou o loiro que dormia ao seu lado, igualzinho a um bebê. Mais uma vez o sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto, era incrível como aquele garoto que todos sempre falaram que nunca seria alguém no futuro conseguia mexer tanto com ele, ainda mais fazê-lo se apaixonar por ele. Era realmente incrível.</p><p>Lentamente levantou-se da cama e foi trocar de roupa, fazendo o mínimo de barulho para não acordar o loiro. Foi ao levantar-se, percebeu que os dois tinham dormido de roupas normais ao invés de pijama, não que ele tivesse algum pijama reserva pra emprestar para o loiro, mas pensar nos dois dormindo de um jeito tão idiota o fazia rir. Sasuke sempre foi um cara com aparência fria e formal, amedrontava a todos que passavam perto dele só por ficar com a cara emburrada, então momentos em que se pegava fazendo algo tão idiota eram muito apreciados pelo Uchiha. Eram momentos em que ele apreciava ter Naruto ao seu lado para deixar seu dia mais animado.</p><p>Bateu um pouco em sua roupa, tentando ajeitar os amassos em sua roupa escura sem muito sucesso e caminhou em direção à um pequeno espelho para ajeitar seu cabelo.</p><p>- Hum… - murmurou, admirando seu reflexo no espelho cristalino. Seus olhos encaravam a franja que cobria seu olho esquerdo, e a mente de Sasuke viajava para mil e um lugares, mas principalmente para a memória de Naruto falando sobre seu Rinnegan.</p><p>
  <em>“Você não deveria esconder seu olho esquerdo. Seu Rinnegan é maravilhoso, não devia ter vergonha dele. Por que não corta seu cabelo? Eu gostava bem mais quando éramos mais novos e você tinha aquele cabelo espetado e as mechas caindo do lado do rosto; te deixava mais sexy.”</em>
</p><p>Corou, não pôde evitar. Essa lembrança em particular fazia seu coração bater acelerado, essa e outras duas memórias dele e Naruto se beijando e também aquela vez em que ele o salvou na batalha do vale do fim. Bom, naturalmente, qualquer lembrança com Naruto o deixava feliz, com exceção das em que eles tiveram que lutar, deixava-o muito feliz. </p><p>A conversa que tiveram no dia anterior ainda batia em sua cabeça, deixando-o feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Por um lado, estava feliz por ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, mesmo que de forma não verbal, mas por outro lado, ele se sentia péssimo por ser a razão de Naruto ter brigado com Hinata. A pobre Hyuuga provavelmente se sentia no fundo do poço. Imaginava o que teria acontecido naquela briga quando ela o mencionou. Ele só torcia para que nada grave tivesse acontecido. A ideia de que o Nanadaime perdesse o controle das emoções e gritasse com alguém por quem ele sente um grande carinho por sua causa o deixava triste. Ele sentia como se a culpa de tudo aquilo fosse dele, como se fosse um veneno para as qualidades tão amáveis do Uzumaki, e aquilo o machucava tanto, saber que sua presença estava prejudicando não só o trabalho do Nanadaime mas como também a relação tão próxima que ele tinha com seus amigos.</p><p>A última coisa que queria era que seu melhor amigo perdesse seu sonho e ficasse sozinho novamente. Ele o amava demais.</p><p>- O que eu faço? - perguntou à si mesmo em voz alta, sem esperar que o loiro acordasse tão fácil.</p><p>- H-hm… Sasuke…? - chamou um Naruto sonolento, virando-se na cama atrás do moreno. - Já acordado? Tá tão cedo…</p><p>- Já são quase sete horas, Usuratonkachi. - disse o maior, mas o menor apenas grunhiu e virou de lado, isso apenas pra virar de volta. Ele estava com um brilho estranho em seus olhos, um brilho que Sasuke sentia-se familiarizado.</p><p>- Hey, Sasuke, eu… Queria te falar uma coisa… Na verdade eu já queria te falar isso há muito tempo, acho que desde que eu era um adolescente... - desviou o olhar, um pouco tímido. O Uchiha quase ativou seu Sharingan ao se tocar de o que ele iria fazer. Aquele brilho nos olhos… Era o mesmo brilho que ele tinha quando mais novo e ficava perto de Sakura, quando ainda gostava dela. Era o mesmo brilho que tinha quando entregou a bandana antiga de volta ao seu dono após a batalha do vale do fim. Ele ia se confessar.  - Bom… Eu… A verdade é que… Eu… </p><p>- Eu vou sair da vila. - interrompeu.</p><p>O loiro imediatamente se calou e arregalou os olhos. Suas pupilas retraíram em medo e desespero ao mesmo tempo em que uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa e seu coração retraiu em seu peito. Doía.</p><p>- C-como assim….? - o maior desviou o olhar para o lado, evitando qualquer tipo de contato com o menor.</p><p>- Eu aceitei uma missão de rank-S e vou ter que ficar fora da vila por um tempo. E talvez eu não volte pra vila por um tempo pra esclarecer umas coisas que estão acontecendo, o que provavelmente vai demorar.</p><p>- Mas… C-como eu não fiquei sabendo disso? Eu sou o Hokage! - gritou, medo, nervosismo e agora raiva transparecendo por seus olhos.</p><p>- Estava na pilha de papéis que você deveria estar fazendo. Shikamaru conferiu meu pedido e me indicou essa missão, recebi a notificação pelo próprio Shikamaru, e agora tenho que me preparar. - Naruto estava visivelmente cabisbaixo e triste, e não era pra menos, ele estava prestes a perder seu amigo de novo! Ele até poderia tentar fazer alguma coisa… Mas ele não conseguia. - Agora, se me der licença, eu saio da vila esta noite, então preciso me arrumar, por favor. </p><p>Como se estivesse em modo automático, Naruto caminhou até a porta e saiu sem dizer nada. Estava visivelmente abalado, como se tivesse acabado de ver sua família morrer. Assim que se retirou, Sasuke fechou a porta e deslizou as costas sobre a mesma. </p><p>- Me perdoe, Naruto, mas eu me recuso a ser a causa da sua destruição.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- O que você estava pensando, Naruto?! </p><p>Algumas horas mais tarde, já na torre Hokage, uma cena muito incomum estava se apresentando: Naruto estava recebendo uma bronca de Iruka e Hiashi, o líder dos Hyuuga. Segundo o que eles disseram - ou melhor, gritaram - Hanabi foi forçada a contar o que aconteceu entre Naruto e Hinata para seu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi, que ficou muito irritado com o acontecimento e contou tudo para Iruka, que ele sabia ser como um pai para o Nanadaime e exigiu que medidas fossem tomadas quanto a isso, pois “ninguém fere sua filha e sai impune”.</p><p>As coisas estavam muito feias, tanto para Naruto quanto para os que estavam ouvindo do outro lado da porta, só esperando aqueles dois saírem de lá para retomarem os assuntos de estado. </p><p>Mas quem estava sofrendo de verdade, era com certeza o Nanadaime, que já tinha suas orelhas doendo de tanto ouvir aqueles dois falando de si. Entretanto, o que realmente estava doendo de forma significativa era seu peito. Mesmo com as broncas, ele só conseguia pensar em Sasuke e no que havia acontecido entre eles. Ele finalmente tinha conseguido reunir coragem, conseguiu se desconectar dos “obstáculos indesejados” e se aproximou do moreno suficientemente para contá-lo, mas tudo caiu como uma pedra em suas costas quando foi praticamente empurrado de volta ao fundo do poço quando o Uchiha o chutou. Nem conseguia prestar atenção na conversa, só sabia que estava sendo xingado, mas os detalhes não chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Apenas olhava para a madeira de sua mesa, se contentando com seu coração pesado.</p><p>- Naruto, você tem alguma ideia da merda que você fez? O Nanadaime ter um caso com alguém fora do casamento é uma desonra enorme! Imagina o que isso deve estar passando para sua imagem!</p><p>- Agora já chega. - disse uma voz calma do lado de fora, instigando Shikamaru, que tentou impedir a entrada do cunhado.</p><p>- G-gaara, espere! - mas era tarde demais, ele já tinha entrado.</p><p>Todos os rostos presentes, até mesmo os olhos de Naruto, se viraram na direção de quem entrou pela porta.</p><p>- Kazekage-sama, o que está fazendo aqui? - questionou Iruka, enquanto Hiashi apenas franziu mais o cenho.</p><p>- Eu vim aqui para falar com o Nanadaime Hokage, é um assunto de Estado importante que não pode esperar. Por favor, se retirem. - pediu o de cabelos ruivos desarrumados, mantendo sua compostura firme e seu rosto inexpressivo.</p><p>- Como assim “se retirem”? Estamos em uma reunião importante e, mesmo que seja o Kazekage, não tem o direito de ficar interrompendo. - bradou Hiashi, ficando cada vez mais irritado. - Se há alguém que tem que se retirar esse alguém é… </p><p>- Você, Hiashi-san. - interrompeu e terminou. - De acordo com as regras, se algum problema urgente surgir e uma reunião entre kages for necessária, o trabalho do Hokage pode ser interrompido para uma reunião. Então, nesse caso, você é quem está errado, Hiashi-san, agora vou pedir, mais uma vez, que se retire antes que eu tenha que forçá-lo a sair.</p><p>- Humpf, como se você pudesse competir com meu byakugan - debochou Hiashi em tom baixo. Gaara franziu o cenho e apertou o rosto.</p><p>- Com todo respeito, Hiashi-san, você não poderia de forma alguma me derrotar num combate. O senhor já está além da idade e seus poderes oculares não serão muito úteis contra minha defesa de areia.</p><p>- Ora, como ousa? Eu sou o líder dos Hyuuga!</p><p>- E eu sou Sabaku no Gaara, o quinto Kazekage da aldeia da areia e fiel amigo do sétimo Hokage. E eu acho que não cairia bem ao líder dos Hyuuga se ameaçasse o líder de uma vila aliada; com certeza traria desonra para o nome de sua família e para seu clã. - Hiashi ficou calado e desviou seu olhar do Kazekage. - Agora, se me der licença, acho que você já sofreu muita humilhação por hoje, Hiashi-san. Por favor se retire antes que eu tenha que usar a força. E acredite, apenas duas pessoas foram realmente capazes de me derrotar; Uzumaki Naruto, que está sentado na sua frente, e Uchiha Madara. Comparado à esses dois, você não teria a menor chance numa luta contra mim. Agora retire-se antes que eu perca a paciência.</p><p>O líder dos Hyuuga empinou o nariz e se retirou da sala, sendo acompanhado timidamente por Iruka, que recebeu um olhar de restrição de desapontamento de Gaara.</p><p>“Ele te considera um pai. Por que o traiu desse jeito?” eram as palavra que melhor descreviam o olhar do ruivo na direção do diretor, que saiu sem jeito.</p><p>O Kazekage então se virou para Naruto e caminhou em sua direção, mostrando preocupação por seu amigo. Parou ao lado de sua cadeira e agachou à sua altura, colocando a mão amigavelmente sobre seu ombro. O ruivo estava muito preocupado por seu amigo, seus olhos tinham muitas olheiras e suas íris não tinham mais brilho, como se estivesse só a carcaça de seu corpo sobrando.</p><p>- Naruto… - o loiro o olhou curioso, mas seu rosto quase não tinha expressão. - … Vem cá. - abriu os braços e se aproximou do Nanadaime.</p><p>O loiro não pensou duas vezes, praticamente se jogou em cima do ruivo e começou a chorar como nunca havia há muito tempo. Gaara se sentia péssimo por Naruto, sabia o motivo de sua tristeza mas não podia fazer nada para ajudar.</p><p>- Naruto… - sussurrou Shikamaru entrando na sala e se aproximando dos dois se abraçando. Também agachou ao lado do loiro e colocou a mão em seu ombro, tentando consolá-lo.</p><p>- Ele… Ele vai embora de novo… Ele vai embora de novo e eu não posso fazer nada! É tudo culpa minha! É culpa minha por ter sido um idiota negligente!</p><p>O ruivo acariciou os cabelos de Naruto numa forma de consolá-lo. Odiava ver a pessoa que mais amava sofrendo desse jeito. Sim, ele o amava, foi a única pessoa por quem já se apaixonou sua vida inteira, e isso só tornava a sua dor ainda pior, pois também estava imponente nessa situação, afinal, não poderia simplesmente amarrar Sasuke na vila. Ele não estava de forma alguma chateado pelo loiro amar à outra pessoa, não, o que mais lhe machucava e apertava seu coração, era o fato de ele estar sofrendo com tudo que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.</p><p>- Eu gostaria de poder te ajudar, Naruto. Odeio te ver assim… - disse Shikamaru, passando a mão suavemente pelas costas do loiro, também tentando o acalmar. </p><p>- Shikamaru. - chamou Gaara. - Poderia ficar com Naruto por um tempo? Eu preciso fazer uma coisa. </p><p>E sem dizer mais nada, levantou e saiu da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro se levantou e enxugou as lágrimas. - Tá tudo bem, Shikamaru. Eu só… Preciso dormir um pouco.</p><p><em>Mais uma vez querendo deixar suas emoções de lado para deixar todos ao seu redor contentes. Quando tempo mais você vai aguentar, Naruto?</em> - pensou o moreno, enquanto observava seu amigo caminhar de volta para a cadeira e descansar a cabeça na mesa, caindo em um sono profundo.</p><p>Shikamaru lentamente se retirou, se assegurando de que o outro estivesse no mínimo confortável e não precisasse de mais nada. E enquanto o de rabo de cavalo saía, uma pequena lágrima escorreu dos belos olhos azuis de Naruto.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Coloque tudo pra fora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fracassado.</p><p>Fracassado.</p><p>Fracassado.</p><p>Fracassado.</p><p>As palavras se repetiam em sua cabeça e tudo ao seu redor estava escuro com toques avermelhados. Era assustador e ele sabia que era um sonho, mas mesmo assim, era aterrorizante, todas aquelas vozes de seus entes queridos gritando e apontando para ele com ódio em seus olhares e sangue escorrendo de seus olhos.</p><p>- Você é uma vergonha para todos, Naruto. - dizia seu pai. Havia um buraco em seu peito e sangue escorria sem parar por seu rosto. O corpo do loiro mais novo estava tremendo como nunca tremeu antes. </p><p>É só um sonho tentava dizer à si mesmo, mas suas palavras não podiam ser ouvidas naquele lugar tão obscuro e infernal. Mais sombras foram aparecendo e suas silhuetas foram sendo reveladas uma a uma, colocando ainda mais medo no coração frágil do loiro.</p><p>- Eu não deveria ter protegido você! Se tivesse abortado seria muito melhor! - gritou Kushina, seus cabelos lisos escorrendo por seu rosto deformado.</p><p>- Você me traiu, Naruto. - disse Neji, caminhando em sua direção lentamente com diversas estacas de madeira ensanguentadas fincadas em suas costas e quase atravessando seu peito. - Você deveria protegê-la, mas você a machucou. Você realmente é o monstro que todos sempre temeram. Aquele que destrói a tudo e a todos em seu caminho. Você é uma vergonha para Hinata e para todos! Seu monstro! - seu corpo se derreteu em sangue, respingando bem perto do sapatos de Naruto, que estava completamente paralisado de medo.</p><p>Ele sabia que aquilo era um sonho. Ele sabia, mas mesmo assim, tinha medo, seus parentes e pessoas mais amadas apontando seus dedos ensanguentados para ele o apavorava e o deixava completamente estático. Além de seu medo terrível de fantasmas, sempre tinha ataques de pânico durante o sono quando sonhava com suas decepções e erros, mesmo que ele soubesse que foram inevitáveis e nunca poderiam ser consertados, tinha algo em ter as pessoas que amava apontando os dedos e o acusando, o pesava muito forte na memória.</p><p>As sombras se aproximavam cada vez mais do loiro, que só conseguia se encolher como uma bolinha e abaixar a cabeça, tentando ao máximo afastar as vozes graves e roucas que ressoavam em seus ouvidos.</p><p>Decepção!</p><p>Fracasso.</p><p>Traidor.</p><p>Monstro! </p><p>Você a machucou! </p><p>Eu tenho vergonha de você! </p><p>Você deveria ter me deixado matá-lo!</p><p>Eles continuavam avançando até um ponto em que o loiro não conseguia ver nada além da escuridão, não importando onde olhava. Levantava sua cabeça e só via aquelas figuras ensanguentadas gritando com vozes estridentes e crescendo, e crescendo sem parar e se misturando umas com as outras sem nexo algum. Elas se esticaram e esticaram até se tornarem uma só. Uma sombra alta que, com um golpe de sua mão, afastou todas as restantes, tornando-as pó. Naruto se sentiu elevado até a cintura da sombra e viu seus olhos se abrirem diante dele, iluminando o chão abaixo dele, tudo escuro. A figura o encarou com seus olhos vermelho sangue e fez uma cara de desgosto.</p><p>- Eu confiei em você pra cuidar dele. - disse a sombra com uma voz perfurante para o loiro, que estava tremendo como se não tivesse amanhã. Aquele olhar que a figura o lançava era como um fantasma o assombrando, e ele estava claramente desapontado. - E olha o que você fez com ele… - franziu o cenho. - Olha o que você fez com meu irmão.</p><p>O chão se partiu como se fossem cacos de vidro, mandando o loiro direto para o imenso vazio, com a única coisa para olhar sendo a sombra aumentando e se afastando lentamente, mas por pouco tempo. </p><p>- Patético. - Os olhos da sombra começaram a girar, revelando-se um Mangekyo Sharingan com quem Naruto sentia uma imensa familiaridade. - Essa vai ser a morte mais descartável de todas.</p><p>O corpo de Naruto quase pulou quando abriu seus olhos azuis e se viu de volta ao seu escritório, com um Shikamaru preocupado o chacoalhando. Ele havia acordado, finalmente, mas ainda conseguia sentir o peso da culpa e o medo em seu peito, assim como o arrependimento.</p><p>- Naruto, você está bem? - o loiro lentamente assentiu, mesmo que não estivesse realmente bem. Sua cabeça doía e seus olhos pesavam, mas ele não voltaria a dormir de jeito nenhum. Shikamaru cruzou os braços e fez cara feia. - Não minta pra mim, Naruto. Você está péssimo! Qual é o motivo afinal de você ficar tão chateado? Eu achei que fosse algo relacionado à sua discussão com a Hinata, mas eu nunca vi você tão triste desde que… - uma lâmpada se iluminou em sua cabeça e ele então se tocou de tudo. - Oh… É ele, não é? - o loiro lentamente assentiu e abaixou a cabeça enquanto o moreno soltou um suspiro. - Naruto, todos já sabem, até você já sabe, que o Sasuke nunca te abandonaria de forma alguma.</p><p>- Mas ele vai, Shikamaru. Hoje à noite ele sai para uma missão e disse que vai ficar um tempo sem voltar pra vila pra “colocar algumas coisas em ordem” e disse que vai demorar… Ele vai embora de novo… Eu não aguento mais… - abaixou a cabeça na mesa e soltou um grunhido.</p><p>- Ele vai sair em missão? Estranho, eu te cobri o dia todo e fiz vários de seus relatórios, mas não tinha nenhum pedido de missão do Sasuke.</p><p>O Nanadaime levantou a cabeça e arqueou a sobrancelha. - Não? - Shikamaru negou com a cabeça.</p><p>- Se tivesse pedido uma missão de rank alto, que são as que ele costuma cumprir, teria que ter sido dada diretamente do escritório do Hokage, e eu estive aqui o dia todo, mas o Sasuke não passou aqui em momento algum.</p><p>Confusão se espalhou na cabeça de Naruto. O Uchiha tinha lhe dito essa manhã que ele estava sim indo para uma missão e praticamente o chutou de seu apartamento. Mas agora seu braço direito o estava dizendo que ele não passou em momento algum para pegar uma missão de rank alto com Shikamaru, e ele não era de mentir, então teria de ser verdade. </p><p>Antes que Naruto pudesse questionar o que o moreno queria dizer, a porta se abriu e, pela segunda vez no dia, Gaara entrou na sala do Hokage.</p><p>- Com licença, Hokage-sama, mas eu preciso conversar com você. - Naruto assentiu lentamente e Shikamaru se retirou, deixando os dois à sós. - Naruto, isso tem que parar. Você não pode ficar dormindo neste escritório o dia todo. Já tá até noite! Por que não sai um pouco do escritório?</p><p>O loiro desviou o olhar e apoiou a cabeça na mesa. - Desculpa, Gaara, mas eu não tô nem um pouco afim de levantar… </p><p>O ruivo suspirou impaciente. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele comportamento do Uzumaki, principalmente quando se tratava de alguma coisa relacionada a Sasuke. Ele era teimoso, teimoso demais, quando invocava com alguma coisa ele não desistia até completá-la, e o único jeito de fazê-lo desistir de algo, era apresentar outra coisa a qual ele estivesse disposta a completar no lugar da anterior. E era justamente aquilo que o Kazekage estava lá para mostrar.</p><p>- Sabe, Naruto, não foi exatamente pra falar com você que eu vim aqui. - o de olhos azuis levantou um pouco a cabeça. - Na verdade, tem outra pessoa que gostaria de falar com você. - arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda com as pálpebras caídas, e Gaara simplesmente tomou isso como uma autorização. - Pode entrar. - disse para a pessoa que estava no corredor, além de Shikamaru é claro.</p><p>Seus cabelos escuros caíam por seus ombros e suas mãos se entrelaçaram em vergonha e timidez conforme caminhava para diante do Nanadaime Hokage. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles, seus olhos estavam completamente perdidos naquela sala, sem fazer alguma ideia de para onde olhar; se para algum ponto aleatório, se para Gaara ou se para os belos olhos azuis de Naruto. Os olhos de Naruto entretanto, se arregalaram ao vê-la ali. De todas as pessoas, ela era a última que esperaria encontrar no escritório do Hokage.</p><p>- Hinata?!</p><p>- N-naruto-kun, eu sei que você não gostaria de falar comigo neste momento, mas eu <em>preciso </em>que você escute o que eu tenho pra te dizer. - o loiro assentiu com desânimo. Depois da discussão que tiveram na noite passada, ele ainda estava muito abalado, mas também, a saída de Sasuke não estava ajudando muito também. Pelo menos talvez ouvir a Hinata fosse o distrair um pouco da dor de sua perda. - Naruto-kun, eu sinto muito pela nossa briga ontem. Eu estava completamente fora de mim; a Sakura tinha me falado que ela e o Sasuke se separaram e que eu devia ficar esperta pra não perder você também, foi muita pressão em cima de mim! - ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça, envergonhada. - Eu acabei explodindo com você e fazendo acusações sem saber se era verdade ou não. Eu estava tão furiosa e assustada por você estar se afastando de sua família e de mim que me deixei levar pelos meus sentimentos. Não sei se pode me perdoar, mas no final, tudo que eu mais quero é que tudo esteja bem com você.</p><p>- O que você quer dizer, Hinata? - perguntou o loiro, finalmente mostrando um pouco de emoção em sua voz.</p><p>A de cabelos curtos pressionou os lábios e juntou as mãos, levando-as ao peito. </p><p>- Naruto-kun, você tem que ir atrás do Sasuke-kun! - bradou ela, seus olhos brilhando reluzentemente enquanto o loiro a olhava com um olhar curioso. - Naruto-kun, eu sei o quanto você se importa com ele, sei como fica feliz quando está perto dele e o quanto ele significa pra você... Eu entendo agora o quanto você o ama, e não posso ficar te prendendo ao meu lado enquanto vocês dois ficam sofrendo. - o loiro abaixou a cabeça, não estava nem um pouco animado.</p><p>- De que adianta agora? A essa altura ele já deve ter ido embora. E mesmo que não tenha ido, ele não quer me ver, não adiantaria nada tentar falar com ele.</p><p>- Naruto… - murmurou Gaara, pasmo. Ele estava muito estranho, nem mesmo durante a guerra ele ficou num estado tão ruim assim.</p><p>- Não… - murmurou Hinata, cerrando suas mãos em um punho. - Você não é assim. Você não é o Naruto que eu conheço! - aproximou-se da mesa e bateu as palmas em cima dos papéis que ali estavam. O loiro arqueou as costas para trás, espantado com a reação da menor. - Traga o Naruto-kun de volta! Esse não é ele! De jeito nenhum esse é o Naruto-kun que eu conhecia! De jeito nenhum esse é o Naruto-kun por quem eu me apaixonei! - gritou, deixando algumas pequenas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos por conta do stress, o que espantou a todos presentes. - E-esse não é o Naruto-kun que eu amo… O Naruto-kun que eu amo luta por aquilo que ele acredita! Ele nunca desiste por mais que as coisas estejam difíceis. Ele nunca desiste daqueles que ama. O Naruto-kun que eu conheço nunca volta atrás com sua palavra. … O Naruto-kun que eu conheço nunca volta atrás com seu jeito ninja!</p><p>O loiro se espantou com as palavras da morena de olhos perolados. Há quanto tempo tinha ouvido falar naquela palavra, já não saía do escritório como costumava e não lutava com mais ninguém. Ele nunca mais ouviu ninguém falar em seguir seu jeito ninja, era quase nostálgico. As lágrimas continuaram a rolar pelas bochechas de Hinata.</p><p>- Você passou mais de três anos lutando por ele, Naruto, conseguiu trazê-lo de volta para o lado da luz, o lado do bem. Demorou muito, mas você conseguiu. Ele não quer mais destruir a vila e nem se vingar de ninguém, você o trouxe de volta, conseguiu conquistar tudo aquilo pelo que lutou. E isso é uma coisa maravilhosa!  abaixou levemente o olhar. - Mas agora… Olhe para você. Está aí todo destruído por dentro e sem fazer nada. O Sasuke-kun vai embora de novo e você está aí, achando que não pode fazer nada para impedi-lo, quando da última vez você quis partir na hora para buscá-lo! Passou três anos treinando com o Jiraya pra se tornar mais forte, justamente para trazê-lo de volta! E agora, você acha que é imponente quando uma simples conversa resolveria! - A Hyuuga deu a volta na mesa e abaixou na altura de Naruto, que já voltara com sua expressão de tristeza. - Naruto-kun, eu te amo demais, você sabe disso, mas eu não aguento olhar pra você estando com essa cara. Eu trabalhei muito para te fazer feliz, pra te tratar com todo o carinho e que você fosse feliz em tudo o que construímos… Mas, se você não está feliz assim, não há nada que eu possa fazer… - abriu um sorriso singelo e tocou com delicadeza o rosto do loiro, afastando as pequenas lágrimas do canto de seus olhos com o dedão, mas logo tirou-os de lá e pegou algo nas costas de Naruto. </p><p>Para a surpresa de todos, eram uma capa escura com alguns botões que fechavam na gola. A Hyuuga colocou o pano ao redor do Hokage, tirando alguns amassos e ajeitando-o para ficar confortável. Os olhos do loiro brilharam, ele conhecia muito bem essa capa e seu dono, era de Sasuke.</p><p><em>Ele esteve aqui.</em> - pensou Naruto, sentindo seus olhos voltarem a lacrimejar. Hinata abriu um sorriso singelo.</p><p>- Naruto-kun, eu só quero que você seja feliz. Não importa se você está ao meu lado ou não, contanto que você esteja genuinamente feliz, está tudo bem para mim. E não importa qual seja sua escolha, você sempre terá meu total apoio. - deu um suave e singelo beijo na testa do Uzumaki, abrindo um sorriso terno e olhando para ele com olhos brilhantes e que esbanjaram calma e satisfação. Dirigiu a atenção à sua mão esquerda e removeu seu anel dourado de casamento, então levantou-se e atirou-o pela janela, admirando o pequeno brilho que aos poucos sumia longe de sua vista. Virou-se então para Naruto, exibindo um sorriso cheio de si e brilhante. - Pronto, Naruto-kun. Está feito.</p><p>- O-o que já está feito? - perguntou, um pouco nervoso. </p><p>A morena se aproximou dele novamente e ajoelhou à sua altura, sorriu contente. - Você está livre, Naruto-kun. Agora pode finalmente correr atrás da sua felicidade, cuidaremos da papelada do divórcio amanhã. E não se preocupe, está tudo bem, não vou interferir, eu só quero que você seja feliz. - beijou-o na bochecha levemente corada e puxou seus braços, erguendo-o da cadeira. - Agora vá e traga sua felicidade de volta. Vai, vai. - encorajou, empurrando-o levemente nas costas. Naruto não perdeu muito mais tempo e saiu correndo do escritório. - Boa sorte, Naruto-kun.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Os portões de Konoha ficavam cada vez mais distantes quanto mais passos Sasuke dava na direção oposta. Seu coração estava pesado, largar a vila desse jeito era algo que o relembrava de seus dias de adolescente, onde decidiu sair da fila para se vingar de seu irmão, simplesmente abandonou o lugar sem falar com ninguém com exceção de Naruto. Aquelas lembranças eram dolorosas, seu coração se partiu em milhões de pedacinhos quando teve que deixar o loiro para trás e ainda atacá-lo para conseguir sair daquele lugar, foi um dia péssimo para ambos os dois, e agora deixar a vila novamente se tornou ainda mais doloroso. Ele gostaria tanto de poder continuar lá, mas se sua presença causava conflitos desnecessários como a briga entre Naruto e Hinata, seria melhor para todos que ele se retirasse do lugar.</p><p>Ele não esperava encontrar Naruto indo atrás dele de forma alguma, já que ele pareceu tão desapontado quando ele disse que sairia da vila, e também, os tempos haviam mudado. Ele não era mais aquele garotinho que gritava por qualquer coisa, embora sim tivesse atitudes infantis de vez em quando, principalmente perto do Uchiha.</p><p>O moreno soltou um suspiro, sentindo-se pesado por completo, seu <span class="u">corpo</span> estava pesado, ele não queria ir embora, mas tinha que pensar nas necessidades de seu amigo primeiro. Ou pelo menos, ele pensava que era isso que ele precisava, quando se tratava de Naruto ele não tinha muita certeza, tinha muitas coisas que ele não conseguia entender que se tratavam do loiro, e uma delas era por que ele estava correndo atrás dele neste momento.</p><p>- Sasuke! - gritou o homem de já trinta e dois anos, parecendo uma criança de cinco anos. Mas o Uchiha tinha que admitir que se espantou ao vê-lo correndo em sua direção, achava que ele estaria em casa a uma hora dessas.</p><p>- Naruto? - questionou, vendo o loiro parar diante dele, ofegante. - Hn. Não achei que de todas as pessoas, você viria se despedir. - Naruto se levantou e franziu o cenho, irritado.</p><p>- Eu não vim me despedir, vim pra fazer você ficar. - o moreno sentiu seu peito contrair um pouco, estava um pouco espantado, não esperava que o loiro tivesse tido a ideia de o seguir. - Eu sei que a missão é falsa, Shikamaru me contou, você só quer um motivo pra sair da vila.</p><p>Sasuke desviou o olhar, constrangido, ele havia percebido que era falso tão rápido? Não era mentira que ele queria um jeito de sair da vila, muitas coisas estavam acontecendo e ele precisava urgentemente colocar os pensamentos em ordem. E quem sabe… Dar um tempo de ficar naquele lugar.</p><p>- Preciso clarear minha mente, não posso ficar. - disse, mantendo a compostura firme e forte. Mas Naruto não se abalou nem um pouco, nem se convenceu.</p><p>- Não precisa sair de Konoha pra isso. Pode fazer isso em seu apartamento!</p><p>- Não há nada que me prenda aqui. Posso sair a hora que eu quiser. - cruzou os braços, irritado.</p><p>- E quanto à Sakura-chan? Você vai simplesmente abandoná-la com a filha?</p><p>- Darei todo meu apoio financeiro à ela, mas é injusto mantê-la presa a alguém que não pode fazê-la feliz. - a neutralidade em sua voz chegava a dar raiva. Eles estavam falando sobre algo muito sério e Sasuke agia como se não fosse nada demais!</p><p>- Mas e sua filha? Não pode dizer que não sente nada por ela!</p><p>- Não há nada que eu possa ensinar à Sarada que ela já não saiba. Elas não me prendem aqui, nada prende.</p><p>- Então eu te proíbo de sair da vila. Não vou deixar que você continue se isolando e ignorando todos à sua volta!</p><p>- Essa escolha é minha, Naruto. Eu tenho todo o direito de escolher se quero ou não ficar na vila. - virou de costas e começou a andar, quase que ignorando completamente a existência do loiro.</p><p>- Eu sou o Hokage! Quem decide essas coisas sou eu!</p><p>- Está em meus direitos escolher ficar ou não, e eu escolho não.</p><p>- Não! Eu me recuso a te deixar ir embora assim!</p><p>Sasuke bufou alto. - Naruto-</p><p><em>- Você não vai me abandonar de novo!</em> - gritou, apertando suas mãos juntas, numa maneira de descarregar suas emoções. Sasuke imediatamente parou de andar, completamente travado pelas palavras de Naruto. Uma série de flashbacks encheu sua memória, de todas as vezes que ele e Naruto se encontraram e o Uchiha o largou falando sozinho ou totalmente destruído enquanto ele andava calmamente para longe. Ao se virar para trás, viu claramente lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos do loiro por suas bochechas, o que lhe deu uma pancada no coração. - De novo não… Por favor, de novo não. Se você for embora de novo, eu não vou aguentar… Eu preciso de você aqui… </p><p>Conforme a água escorria pelos olhos azuis de Naruto, o moreno se sentia cada vez pior. Ele não entendia, não entendia qual era a lógica que Naruto tinha que o fazia querer ficar perto dele depois de tudo o que ele fez, depois de tudo que estava fazendo agora! Não fazia sentido nenhum!</p><p>- … Por que? - o menor levantou a cabeça e encarou o moreno, que estava de costas, com os olhos lacrimejados. - Por que você continua fazendo isso consigo mesmo? Eu não entendo… Por que continua estragando sua vida por mim? Por que está disposto a jogar tudo o que já conquistou para ficar perto de mim?</p><p>- Porque eu te amo, seu imbecil! - bradou, prensando os lábios um no outro. Sasuke nunca ficou tão vermelho em toda sua vida, claro que ele já sabia o que o loiro sentia, mas ouvir ele dizendo isso em voz alta era tão bom que seu kokoro estava batendo à mil por hora. - Sasuke, você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Se você fosse embora de novo eu não sei o que eu faria, meu mundo ficaria vazio de novo e nada mais valeria a pena. Eu não sei nem como consegui sobreviver nas primeiras vezes! - colocou uma mão sobre o braço e desviou o olhar, levemente constrangido. - … Eu queria tanto ter te contado como eu me sentia quando você voltou pra vila, mas aí você foi embora e eu perdi a oportunidade. - Sasuke estava em completo choque. Não sabia o que falar, ou se deveria falar alguma coisa, estava numa perda de palavras incrível. O loiro levantou um pouco o espírito, mas ainda assim parecia meio cabisbaixo. - Bom, eu não espero que você me corresponda… - e de um segundo pro outro, seu ar mudou de novo e ele fez bico, cruzando os braços como uma criança birrenta. - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não te quero na vila, ouviu? Continuamos sendo amigos além de tudo, e não é uma confissão idiota não vai mudar isso! </p><p>De repente, sem motivo nenhum, Sasuke começou a rir. Ele não conseguiu se controlar, apenas deixou que a risada escapasse de sua garganta e deixasse Naruto extremamente confuso.</p><p>- Do que você está rindo? Teme! - brigou Naruto, ainda com aquela carinha de criança de dois anos.</p><p>O moreno enxugou levemente as lágrimas que se acumularam no canto de seus olhos de tanto que ele riu. - Eu não acredito que depois de tanto tempo você consegue ser quase tão infantil quanto era quando criança. - tentou recuperar a respiração, mas estava difícil. - Ai meu Rikudou, faz tempo que eu não ria assim.</p><p>- E qual era a graça, hã? Tava rindo do meu sofrimento? - provocou. O tom de voz de criança chorona já dedurava o que o loiro realmente queria dizer. - Você é tão sadista que fica rindo dos outros sofrendo com a confissão para alguém distante, até do seu melhor amigo?!</p><p><em>Dramático</em>. - pensou o moreno, revirando os olhos.</p><p>- Sete anos. - interrompeu a reclamação e voz irritada de Naruto, que arqueou a sobrancelha em confusão.</p><p>- Eh?</p><p>O Uchiha abriu um pequeno sorriso entre os lábios. </p><p>- Eu me apaixonei por você aos sete anos. - O Uzumaki arregalou os olhos, sentia uma palpitação forte em seu peito, e Sasuke tomou seu silêncio como uma permissão para continuar. - Eu sempre te admirei de longe, Naruto, via o quanto era bagunceiro, idiota, trouxa, burro e escandaloso. Mas quanto mais eu via você crescer e ficar mais forte, mais eu desejava poder estar ao seu lado. Você se tornou a pessoa mais importante pra mim, Naruto, até mais que meu próprio irmão. - o loiro não fazia ideia de como reagir às palavras de Sasuke. Elas o deixaram em completo choque, sequer conseguia respirar direito. Ser mais importante para o Sasuke do que o Itachi… Era realmente algo muito significativo. - Por mais que eu tentasse cortar nossos laços e esquecer de você, eu não conseguia de jeito nenhum, era como se você estivesse sempre atrás de mim, o que não está muito errado aliás. - seu sorriso começou a se alargar, aquelas memórias eram realmente preciosas para o moreno. - Você nunca desistiu de mim; continuou insistindo, correndo e acreditou em mim. Você foi o único que depois de tanto tempo continuou a se importar e lutar por mim. Sempre lutou tanto, porque sabia que eu estava sofrendo e queria me ajudar. Chegou até a cogitar a ideia de desistir de seus sonhos e morrer, só pra não me deixar sozinho. Dedicou tanto de sua vida pra me trazer de volta, lutou  comigo várias vezes e sacrificou até o seu braço por mim. </p><p>Inconscientemente, Naruto olhou para seu braço. Realmente, aquela prótese sempre o lembrava da luta que os dois tiveram no vale do fim, onde confrontaram-se de uma vez por todas. E aquele objeto sempre o lembrava, inconscientemente, dos fortes laços de amizade que ele tinha com o Uchiha, sempre colocava um sorriso em seu rosto.</p><p>- E quanto mais eu te via lutar e se sacrificar por mim, me machucava por você estar desistindo de tanto por alguém como eu, que não merecia nem uma gota do seu tempo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu só conseguia te amar ainda mais. - mais uma palpitada no coração do loiro. Àquela altura do campeonato, seus olhos já estavam quase se afogando. - Desde que eu voltei, eu procurei meios de te compensar por tudo que fez por mim, o quanto você sacrificou por mim e o quanto insistiu em mim só pra me ver feliz. Você lutou por mim, se sacrificou por mim, enfrentou todos os tipos de inimigos por mim. Você me salvou, Naruto. - virou-se para o menor, deixando que o vento balançasse as pontas de seu cabelo espetado. Aquele pequeno sorriso que o moreno exibia em seu rosto poderia muito bem ser o suficiente para deixar o Uzumaki aquecido por um inverno inteiro. Ao ver Sasuke caminhando em sua direção, Naruto congelou por completo, estava em um pânico total, ou provavelmente era apenas nervosismo mesmo, ele não fazia ideia. O moreno parou à sua frente, deixando seus rostos extremamente próximos um do outro e, consequentemente, deixando também as bochechas do loiro extremamente coradas por conta da proximidade. Mas Sasuke, ao contrário dele, estava perfeitamente calmo, apenas com seu sorriso (o mais belo de todos) em seus lábios. - Sabe, por muito tempo eu pensei em te contar tudo. Queria dizer que te amava; que queria ficar perto de você pra sempre; que você era a pessoa mais preciosa pra mim e que você sempre significou muito pra mim; … Que é um dos meus primeiros laços mais fortes, - seu sorriso desmanchou um pouco. - mas aí você acabou casando com a Hinata e eu perdi a oportunidade, e eu também estava com um pouco de medo de te contar, admito. - ergueu novamente o sorriso e conseguiu um brilho nos olhos que Naruto nunca tinha visto antes, provavelmente por conta da enorme franja que cobria os olhos do moreno. - Mas agora, acho que não há necessidade pra me preocupar com isso, não é, Naruto? - tocou levemente a bochecha do loiro, acariciando-a com o dedão e afastando uma mechinha de seus cabelos que estava caindo sobre sua mão. </p><p><em>Quentes.</em> - pensou, sentindo o calor do rosto do loiro em sua mão. Puxou devagar o rosto do Uzumaki para perto do seu, sentindo sua respiração descompassada perto de seu rosto.</p><p>- S-sasuke…? - o moreno sorriu ternamente.</p><p>- Prometo que dessa vez não vai ser um acidente. </p><p>Naruto sequer teve tempo de responder o comentário de Sasuke quando sentiu-o puxar mais seu rosto contra o dele, juntando então seus lábios em um beijo sereno e quente.</p><p>O mundo ao seu redor desapareceu por completo, restando apenas os dois em um completo vazio. Nem mesmo que ele quisesse Naruto conseguiria escapar daquela sensação que estava compartilhando com o de cabelos negros. Sentia os braços de Sasuke descerem por seu corpo e parar em suas costas, como se aquele fosse seu cantinho seguro, tanto para o Uzumaki quanto para o Uchiha, eles não queriam sair de lá de jeito nenhum.</p><p>Naruto se sentia completamente nas nuvens, e não resistiu à tentação de sorrir por entre o beijo. Sasuke era realmente muito bom em beijar, ele tinha que admitir. Ah, como gostaria de poder sentir essa sensação todos os dias. Levou lentamente as mãos para trás da nuca do moreno, puxando-o mais forte contra si, quase que o assustando no processo, e retribuiu o beijo rapidamente. Aquela sensação era tão boa, sentia-se finalmente completo, como se o vazio em seu coração tivesse finalmente sido preenchido com aquela magnífica sensação. Poderia ficar assim por horas e horas e nunca se cansaria, e jamais desistiria daquele sentimento, nem que precisasse arrastar Sasuke para a vila à força.</p><p>Os dois separaram os lábios contra sua vontade, pois poderia continuar assim daquele jeito por toda uma eternidade, mas o Uchiha simplesmente tinha que falar aquilo, já estava cansado daquele nó em sua garganta. Ergueu novamente sua mão e tocou o rosto de Naruto, aproximando novamente seus rosto, mas, dessa vez, não para beijá-lo.</p><p>- Eu te amo, Naruto. </p><p>Quase no momento em que ele disse aquilo, lágrimas começaram a escapar pelos belos olhos azuis do Uzumaki. Ele não conseguia controlá-las de maneira alguma., estava feliz demais. Se jogou nos braços do Uchiha e o apertou com os seus, chorando até não conseguir mais aguentar.</p><p>- T-teme! Você podia ter me falado antes, que droga! - chorava e chorava, não conseguia mais reter as lágrimas. Sasuke o abraçou com cuidado, acariciando suas costas.</p><p>- Eu sei, eu deveria mesmo ter te contado antes, mas eu tive medo. Tive medo que por minha causa você acabasse perdendo tudo o que já conquistou até hoje. Eu conheço você e sei perfeitamente como sua família significa tudo pra você, e acabei temendo ser a razão de sua separação e que talvez seus filhos te odiassem por ficar comigo. Não queria que perdesse sua família; não queria que perdesse sua felicidade.</p><p>- Minha felicidade é você, seu idiota. - conseguiu tirar da garganta ao meio das lágrimas. O moreno sentiu um aperto no peito, mas não era de tristeza. - Durante todo esse tempo, você sempre foi a pessoa com quem eu conseguia ser completamente honesta. Os outros sempre agiam formalmente ao meu redor por eu ser Hokage, mas você sempre me tratou como igual; me tratou como uma pessoa normal. Você sempre me aceitou como eu sou e não só por causa da minha fama ou do meu nome. E, mesmo que estivesse longe, você sempre esteve comigo, sempre fez parte da minha família. Desde que éramos pequenos, você sempre foi uma pessoa muito importante pra mim, e eu odiaria ver a pessoa que mais amo ir embora. </p><p>- Mas e quanto à Hinata? - ele odiava ter que perguntar isso, mas tinha que ter certeza absoluta de que não causaria nenhum problema para Naruto caso resolvesse…</p><p>- Vamos discutir o divórcio amanhã. É verdade que brigamos, mas conversamos e ela me liberou. Ela me ama e só quer me ver feliz, assim como eu quero vê-la sorrir de novo, dessa vez, com alguém que ela ame e que possa amá-la de volta. Ela disse para eu correr atrás da minha felicidade e encontrar alguém que me faça realmente feliz. - deixou as pálpebras caírem e se sentiu mal de novo. - … Mas eu nunca seria feliz sem você, Sasuke. - pegou nas mãos do moreno e ergueu a cabeça, encarando fundo em seus olhos negros. - Eu desistiria de tudo se pudesse ficar só mais um dia com você. Sem você eu me sinto incompleto, me sinto vazio. Eu quero ter você do meu lado, quero poder acordar e encontrar você assim que abrir os olhos, quero poder segurar sua mão e quero que você segure a minha. Quero te poder fazer rir e quero sorrir com você, quero te proteger e quero que fique à salvo de qualquer sofrimento. Quero te amar e quero que você me ame de volta, quero poder caminhar pelas ruas segurando sua mão e ver você até mesmo durante o trabalho. - acariciou a mão pálida do Uchiha e desviou o olhar para o chão. - Quero voltar pra casa e encontrar você lá, poder deitar ao seu lado e dormir ao seu lado. Quero que você faça parte da minha família e quero fazer parte da sua. Eu quero poder ficar ao seu lado… E quero que você fique do meu também, Sasuke!</p><p>O Uchiha sentiu seu peito doer. Ver Naruto desse jeito diante de si, a dor abalando seu pequeno coração e ele quase implorando de joelhos para que ele ficasse o machucava demais. Ele simplesmente odiava vê-lo assim, com aquela dor incessante que ardia como fogo, como nas histórias que lhe contaram de quando ele implorou para o Raikage que não o condenassem por conspirar contra as nações. Ele nunca achou que chegaria o dia em que ele o veria assim, mas lá estava ele com aquelas lágrimas irritantes nos olhos e o corpo tremendo. Era como uma facada no peito de Sasuke.</p><p><em>Já chega.</em> - Chegou ao seu limite. Soltou lentamente suas mãos das do loiro, deixando-o completamente estático e tenso. Só de olhar de relance o rosto de Naruto, Sasuke já conseguia compreender o medo que ele deveria estar passando, mas pôde apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso e levar suas mãos às bochechas do loiro, trazendo seus olhos azuis de volta aos dele.</p><p>- Eu vou ficar. - disse com firmeza, olhando firme nos olhos azuis do outro. As pupilas de Naruto retraíram, espantadas, e seu olhos reluziam.</p><p>- V-vai ficar em Konoha? - perguntou com a voz trêmula. O Uchiha abriu um sorriso simples em resposta.</p><p>- Vou ficar em Konoha <em>com você</em>. - os punhos do loiro se fecharam e ele franziu o cenho enquanto algumas lágrimas formavam nos cantos de seus olhos.</p><p>- Teme, é melhor que você esteja falando sério! Se estiver mentindo pra mim de novo eu não vou te perdoar! E vou dar na sua cara! </p><p>O moreno sorriu com ternura, resistindo à vontade de rir de como Naruto era bobo. - É claro que eu estou falando sério, seu idiota. - puxou seu rosto contra o dele e tocou suas testas. - Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar.</p><p>As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer e Naruto se jogou pra cima de Sasuke numa fração de segundo, abraçando-o com todas as suas forças, sendo logo retribuído pelo Uchiha com um toque suave. O loiro então o pegou pela gola da blusa e o puxou contra ele, recebendo-lhe de volta com um beijo, que o moreno logo retribuiu, afundando seus lábios com os de Naruto.</p><p>Aquela sensação Naruto jamais esqueceria, se sentia finalmente completo como nunca esteve. Finalmente se sentia de volta à si mesmo, como se sua juventude tivesse voltado para seu corpo e tivesse o transformado em uma criança de novo. Levou suas mãos à nuca do Uchiha e aprofundou o beijo, acariciando seus belos cabelos negros e estudando cada pedacinho deles. Sentiu então os braços de Sasuke envolverem sua cintura e também o puxar contra ele, retribuindo o beijo com quase tanta intensidade quanto o loiro podia aguentar. </p><p>Em poucos minutos, Naruto não duvidava que derretesse, porra, o Sasuke beijava bem pra caramba! O jeito que seus lábios moviam sobre os dele com maestria, era um verdadeiro profissional, conseguia fazer o beijo ser agitado e ao mesmo tempo terno e confortável, uma mistura perfeita em equilíbrio perfeito. Não queria se separar nunca! Não queria se afastar de forma alguma! E, mesmo quando encerraram o beijo, continuaram extremamente próximos, como se nunca tivessem sequer se distanciado de maneira alguma.</p><p>O loiro, já sem conseguir colocar os pensamentos em ordem, levou a mão à bochecha de Sasuke, acariciando seu rosto e mexendo em uma mecha de seu cabelo repicado. - Você cortou. - o moreno desviou o olhar, corado, ele havia cortado o cabelo pouco antes de anoitecer, deixando-o com a aparência de quando ainda era um adolescente e deixando seu Rinnegan à mostra.</p><p>- Ainda estou tentando me acostumar, mas confesso que é melhor que o antigo. - disse, embaralhando um pouco as palavras. Ah, como demoraria tanto para se acostumar com o hábito de Naruto de trocar de tema rápido, eles tinham acabado de se beijar e ele estava lá falando de seu cabelo!</p><p>- É bem melhor que o antigo. É perfeito. - beijou suavemente o olho direito do moreno e voltou a acariciar seu rosto, admirando o retrato da face de Sasuke à luz do luar. Sorriu. - Heh, eu estava certo. - Sasuke deitou um pouco a cabeça e arqueou a sobrancelha, mantendo um sorriso entre seus lábios. - Você fica bem mais sexy assim.</p><p>O Uchiha pigarreou baixo. - Hn. Usuratonkachi. - plantou um beijo na testa do loiro, afagando seu cabelo curto com os lábios e o nariz enquanto o outro sorria sem conseguir se conter e evitar que corasse de novo.</p><p>- Eu te amo, Naruto. - disse Sasuke, voltando a encarar o Uzumaki nos olhos com um brilho que conseguia, de forma inexplicável, Naruto se apaixonar ainda mais pelo moreno à sua frente. Seu coração estava batendo forte, quase pulando de seu peito, ele queria simplesmente pular em cima de Sasuke e se prender aos seus lábios pra nunca mais soltar.</p><p>- Eu também te amo, Sasuke. Te amo demais. Por favor não saia mais do meu lado. - abraçou o moreno e aconchegou a cabeça em seu peito, sendo confortável pela mão pálida que acariciava seu cabelo.</p><p>- Eu não vou. Prometo. - ergueu a cabeça do loiro pelo dedo e o fez encarar fundo em seus olhos. - Eu nunca mais vou sair do seu lado.</p><p>Sem conseguir mais se conter, pulou em cima de Sasuke, que teve um tempo muito limitado se tempo para agarrar a cintura de Naruto e o sustentar em seus braços. Lágrimas de felicidade escorriam pelo rosto do Uzumaki e pingavam nas bochechas do Uchiha, que só podia as limpar com seu ombro para não arriscar deixar o loiro cair. E Naruto ria, só conseguia rir, fosse de nervoso, felicidade ou alívio, ele estava com certeza feliz, Sasuke conseguia ver isso só de encarar brevemente seu rosto, e por isso ficava feliz também. A felicidade de seu amado fazia a sua, sempre fez.</p><p>Os dois compartilharam de um breve beijo - que não deixou de ser maravilhoso - e logo voltaram a se encarar como as almas completamente apaixonadas que eram.</p><p>- Vamos pra casa, Naruto. </p><p>O loiro assentiu e sentiu-se colocado no chão, embora sua mente ainda estivesse lotada de fantasias e seu estômago revirado de borboletas. Virou-se para o mesmo lado de Sasuke e segurou sua mão na dele, as duas que estavam enfaixadas, e abriu um largo sorriso cheio de inocência e felicidade. </p><p>E então, juntos, caminharam de volta para Konoha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A família dele</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lua brilhava intensamente no céu, reluzindo sobre as folhas das diversas árvores das ruas de Konoha, que balançavam com o vento. A maioria das pessoas provavelmente estava dormindo ou voltando para casa do trabalho, já devia ser bem tarde da noite, quase meia noite ou até mesmo uma da manhã, o que explicava o porquê de as ruas estarem desertas quando Naruto e Sasuke estavam voltando para a vila de mãos dadas. Conversavam como se nunca tivessem se separado, como se estivessem sempre ligado um ao outro e que o tempo não tinha passado nem um segundo. Nem parecia que tivessem passado por tudo o que passaram quando mais novos, se alguém os visse agora, com certeza pensariam que eram apenas duas pessoas normais, embora uma delas fosse o Nanadaime.</p><p>Mesmo que não tentasse mostrar, Naruto estava a muito pouco de sair pulando igual a um retardado pela rua, só pela felicidade de estar segurando a mão de Sasuke. Não parecia que o loiro iria parar algum dia de se sentir como um completo adolescente apaixonado, ainda mais agora que finalmente conseguiu alcançar o moreno e o ter ao seu lado. Tantos anos se passaram em que ele achou que nunca poderia ficar com aquele que realmente amava e que ficaria preso a uma vida infeliz - que ele não sabia que era infeliz até alguns dias atrás -  para o resto de sua vida. Ele teria que agradecer - e muito - a Kurama mais tarde por ter feito com que ele finalmente abrisse os olhos, afinal, foi ele quem o encorajou e jogou em sua cara que ele amava o Sasuke primeiro, mas provavelmente a raposa ficaria satisfeita só por ver o loiro feliz ao lado do Uchiha e também por Naruto finalmente parar de ficar enchendo o saco enquanto reclamava que ser Hokage era um saco e que tinha papelada demais pra fazer o dia todo. Também teria que retribuir, e muito, para com Hinata também, afinal foi ela quem o liberou de seu casamento para que ele pudesse correr atrás de sua felicidade e ele seria sempre grato à ela por isso, com certeza a ajudaria com as crianças depois do divórcio, pois o caminho que se seguia com certeza não seria fácil.</p><p>- E então, como é fora da vila? - puxou assunto para se distrair de seus pensamentos nostálgicos. - Eu não tenho tido muitas oportunidades de ficar saindo por conta do meu trabalho, então não sei como é lá.</p><p>Sasuke abriu um sorriso singelo e se aproximou da porta de seu apartamento. </p><p>- Bom, é bem diferente daqui, mas depende muito de onde você vai. - pegou a chave de debaixo do tapete e se virou para a porta. - Tem muito mais paisagem e é até bem mais natural que aqui. Já visitei campos verdes, vilarejos lotados, florestas densas, todo tipo de coisa. - abriu a porta, distraído em seus pensamentos. - Eu até contaria sobre tudo, mas acho que está muito tarde pra isso agora. E além do mais, você precisa urgentemente de um banho.</p><p>Entrou no apartamento com um sorriso debochado no rosto, sendo seguido por um Naruto muito irritado atrás. </p><p>- Que história é essa? Seu grosso! E eu não preciso de banho porra nenhuma! - Sasuke franziu o cenho.</p><p>- Naruto, você está fedendo a suor e papéis velhos. Aposto minha espada que você não chegou nem perto do banheiro depois que foi embora hoje de manhã. - o loiro desviou o olhar para o lado, constrangido. O moreno bufou e revirou os olhos. - Eu sabia. Pode ir agora pra dentro daquele banheiro e tomar a porra de um banho que eu não vou dormir com você fedendo desse jeito. Pode ir pra lá. - apontou para o banheiro enquanto franzia o cenho. Realmente, o loiro estava fedendo pra caramba desde que se encontrou com o Uchiha na saída da vila, tinha ficado tão chateado com a partida do outro que sequer se importou em levantar da mesa pra escovar os dentes. E Sasuke estava ficando muito irritado com aquele cheiro.</p><p>Naruto assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou para o banheiro fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono, mas mesmo assim, ainda estava feliz por dentro. Era estranho que Sasuke conseguisse saber quase tudo que o Uzumaki estava sentindo só de olhar pra cara de trouxa dele? Nem mesmo o próprio Uchiha sabia como conseguia entender tanto dele assim tão facilmente, mas ele também não se importava com a resposta. Enquanto o loiro estava no chuveiro, aproveitou para já ir se acomodando em sua cama e trocando de roupa, ele não tinha nenhum pijama, costumava dormir ou com uma roupa caseira ou com algo simples, mesmo que não fosse apropriado para dormir. Entretanto, talvez nessa noite ele pudesse dormir só em suas boxers, estava um tanto quente naquela noite, ou talvez ele só estivesse tentando se convencer disso ao invés de admitir que queria dormir do lado de seu namorado seminu.</p><p>Colocou as roupas dentro de um cesto ao lado da penteadeira para lavar pela manhã e se deitou na cama, encarando a janela ao seu lado com um sorrisinho no rosto. Conseguia escutar o barulho da água pingando e o box abrindo, o que significava que Naruto muito provavelmente já tinha terminado de tomar banho e logo estaria saindo do banheiro. Sasuke puxou o lençol sobre seu corpo, acomodando a cabeça e esperando seu idiota sair do banheiro. Seu coração já batia forte só de pensar em finalmente conseguir adormecer ao lado de Naruto, tinha imaginado como seria estar em um relacionamento com ele durante anos e agora finalmente estava acontecendo, era uma situação à qual o Uchiha provavelmente demoraria para se acostumar, ainda mais com os problemas que ele já conseguia prever que aconteceriam, e nem precisava de sharingan pra isso! Naruto discutiria o divórcio com Hinata e ele teria que conversar com Sakura para ver como iriam fazer com Sarada, a pobrezinha deveria estar arrasada por descobrir sobre a separação de seus pais. Sasuke não queria admitir em voz alta, mas estava um pouco preocupado.</p><p>- Oi, Sasuke, tudo bem se eu dormir só de cueca? É que não estou com minhas roupas aqui.</p><p>E a preocupação passou. </p><p>- Hn. Eu não me importo. Vem logo que eu to com sono, o dia foi emocionalmente exaustivo. - Naruto assentiu, caminhando até a pequena cama e sentando-se ao lado do moreno. - Então, o que vamos fazer amanhã? Você tem que trabalhar e eu não vou mais ficar saindo da vila, além de que nós dois temos que resolver o problema de nossas famílias e dos divórcios, além de que eu acho que esse apartamento não tem espaço suficiente pra nós dois.</p><p>O loiro levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo. </p><p>- Amanhã vou pedir que comecem a construir uma casa nova em algum espaço livre da vila, o que deve levar só um ou dois dias já que os nossos ninjas são bem rápidos. Eu vou ter que trabalhar amanhã o dia todo, mas vou tirar um intervalo no meio do dia pra ajudar a Hinata com os papéis do divórcio e contar pras crianças a nossa situação… Acho que poderíamos nos encontrar no final do dia, que tal?</p><p>Sasuke franziu o cenho. </p><p>- Você deve estar cabulando trabalho há muito tempo pra ter tanta coisa assim. Eu até entendo que por estarmos em um momento de paz, aumenta a quantidade de papel, mas isso já é um absurdo.</p><p>- Nem me fale, fico quase o tempo todo lá vendo um monte de papel chato. - deitou-se ao lado de Sasuke e apoiou a cabeça em seu peitoral. - Hgn, eu não quero ter que ficar longe de você o dia inteiro…</p><p>Sasuke abriu um pequeno sorriso compreensivo, também não queria ficar o dia inteiro longe do loiro, mas aparentemente era o que ia acontecer. Acariciou os cabelos de Naruto e o confortou. </p><p>- Não se preocupe, Naruto, assim que o dia acabar eu vou estar te esperando bem aqui. Não vou à lugar algum. - o loiro sorriu e abraçou o tronco do Uchiha, sentindo-se bem melhor.</p><p>- Eu posso casar com você agora, Sasuke? - brincou, fazendo o moreno rir baixo e beijar o topo de sua cabeça.</p><p>- Ainda é muito cedo pra isso, Dobe. Se concentre em pegar no sono ao invés de planos pro futuro lá na frente. - puxou o menor para cima da cama e o acomodou ao seu lado, cobrindo ambos seus corpos com o lençol. - Agora chega de papo e dorme que eu to exausto.</p><p>Virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos, já estava ficando com olheiras. Naruto não estava com muito sono, mas não teve muita escolha a não ser tentar chamar o sono. Encostou seu rosto no pescoço do moreno e o abraçou com delicadeza.</p><p>- Eu te amo, Sasuke.</p><p>O moreno, ainda acordado, sorriu. </p><p>- Também te amo, Usuratonkachi.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Os lápis da mesa do loiro estavam todos desarrumados e Naruto insistia em bagunçá-los ainda mais, não estava nem um pouco afim de fazer aquela papelada toda. Toda vez que tentava pegar algum papel pra fazer, ficava entediado e sua mente imediatamente se direcionava para Sasuke, imaginando como seria bom chegar em casa e encontrar seu Uchiha favorito o esperando, ah, ele estava louco pra poder se jogar em cima dele e dormirem abraçadinhos de novo, aquela noite havia sido maravilhosa. Estava sem um pingo de sono e quando abraçou o moreno foi como se tivesse sido colocado num genjutsu, pois dormiu em um instante, sem nem ter tempo pra pensar direito, só queria ter tido mais tempo pra poder aproveitar o tempo abraçado com o namorado ao invés de ter desmaiado e depois sair correndo para o trabalho.</p><p>Desviou o olhar para os papéis e já ficou entediado de novo, não estava nem um pouco afim de terminar aquelas pilhas de papel em seu escritório, era tão chato de escrever. O dia todo era só assinar relatórios, ir à reuniões, e preencher papéis, tudo coisa que ele nunca havia feito em sua vida, e que nunca lhe chamou o interesse. Pegou um papel assinado por ele com a permissão para a construção da casa que seria dele e de Sasuke, estava muito ansioso para saber qual seria o resultado da construção, disseram que iriam ter tudo pronto ainda naquele dia, então já poderiam planejar a mudança para o dia seguinte. Parando pra pensar, as coisas estavam indo até que bem rápido, mas o loiro preferia muito mais ter um lugar só para ele e o moreno do que ter que ficar naquele apartamento minúsculo.</p><p>Olhou para seu celular e recebeu uma mensagem de Hinata que dizia para que eles se encontrassem logo para contar para as crianças sobre o divórcio, disse também que não se sentia muito segura contando à eles sozinha, pois achava que seria melhor se contassem os dois juntos. Naruto respondeu dizendo que estava à caminho e já saiu correndo de seu escritório chato. Que belo dia para arrumar desculpa pra não fazer a papelada.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Enquanto isso, no outro lado da vila, Sasuke fazia seu caminho para a casa de Sakura e Sarada para também falar sobre o assunto do divórcio. Estava um pouco nervoso para falar com elas, sabia que a rosada estava muito chateada com ele depois da conversa que tiveram e que se recusava a aceitar a separação, e ele não a culpava, ela passou tantos anos atrás dele e insistindo naquele amor de fachada e depois ainda conseguiu ter uma filha com o Uchiha, tudo para depois ter seu sonho desmontado diante de seus olhos, e ainda ter a realidade jogada em sua cara quando Sasuke admitiu que amava outra pessoa, que ainda por cima era um dos melhores amigos de Sakura. Ele não a culpava por se sentir traída, mas eles nunca sequer foram um casal de verdade, apenas fingiram pelo bem de Sarada e para que a mesma tivesse uma vida com o mínimo de normalidade possível. Mas ele não aguentava mais ter que ficar preso à alguém que merecia mais do que um relacionamento falso com alguém que não a amava, e ela também não poderia o culpar por isso, simplesmente teria de aceitar a realidade, mais cedo ou mais tarde.</p><p>Chegou à porta da rosada e bateu, dando alguns passos para trás em seguida. Estava preocupado, mas não mostrava nenhuma emoção em seu olhar, teria que ser firme e forte se quisesse acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Mesmo que eles estivessem separados, Sasuke se recusava a deixar de ver a filha que tanto amava por conta das frescuras de Sakura. E falando no diabo, a porta foi aberta com um rangido, mostrando uma Sakura quase acabada parar na entrada.</p><p>- Sasuke-kun? O que você quer? Achei que estivesse perseguindo o Hokage agora. - perguntou, cruzando os braços. </p><p>Sasuke suspirou e a encarou com olhos vazios.</p><p>- Eu vim pra discutir o divórcio e a guarda da Sarada.</p><p>A rosada franziu o cenho. </p><p>- Já não somos casados, então pode sair correndo a hora que quiser, e quanto a guarda da Sarada, é simples, ela fica comigo. </p><p>Agora foi a vez do moreno cruzar os braços.</p><p>- Não começa, Sakura. Sarada é minha filha e eu tenho todo o direito de ficar com parte da guarda. Você não tem autoridade para decidir quem fica ou não com a nossa filha, a guarda pode muito bem ser compartilhada, não existe só uma opção. - dentro da casa, a pequena Uchiha espiava a discussão de dentro da cozinha, um tanto assustada. Viu sua mãe cerrar os punhos e já preparou-se para os gritos.</p><p>- Foi sua decisão me abandonar! Agora arque com as consequências de seus atos!</p><p>- Meus atos foram completamente justificados, Sakura. Não é justo que eu continue ao seu lado se não sinto nada por você, não quero te manter presa à mim quando não posso fazer nada por você e minha filha. Sabe muito bem que só quero que vocês sejam felizes, e não podem se ficarem ao meu lado.</p><p>A de cabelos rosa abaixou o olhar, sentindo as lágrimas acumularem em seus olhos. Ela sabia o que Sasuke estava fazendo, sabia que só a queria ver feliz, mas mesmo assim seu coração doía, sentia todos seus sonhos sendo partidos e parecia que estava caindo em um abismo criado por suas próprias ilusões. Se sentia péssima, e no fundo sabia que tinha que deixá-lo ir com quem ele amava, mas era tão difícil se soltar daquelas ilusões que tanto a abraçavam.</p><p>- Eu sei… Eu sei, Sasuke-kun! Mas, mesmo assim, eu não quero largar de você! - as lágrimas já escorriam por seus olhos incessantemente. - Eu te amei por tantos anos! Te persegui por tantos anos e quando finalmente te conquistei e tivemos uma filha juntos você decide me largar! Parece que nem se importa comigo!</p><p>O Uchiha não disse nada, não tinha o que dizer. Ele já sabia de tudo que Sakura estava pensando e de tudo que estava sentindo, mas ainda assim, isso não mudava sua decisão. Já haviam passado dos limites com aquela fachada e o moreno estava completamente exausto de ficar insistindo naquilo, as duas ficariam bem melhores sem ele e mereciam ser felizes, assim como ele já era.</p><p>Levantou o olhar de Sakura com o queixo e sorriu em sua direção. </p><p>- Sakura, nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. Vocês são as duas pessoas mais preciosas pra mim e eu amo vocês, mas não do jeito que você gostaria que fosse. Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes, mas não que dependam de mim pra isso. Vocês merecem ser livres pra ficar com quem vocês quiserem. Eu prometo que darei todo meu apoio à vocês e que, se precisar, podem contar comigo. Sabe que só quero que sejam felizes.</p><p>Os olhos esmeralda de Sakura desviaram para o chão, sentia a consciência pesada ao ouvir as palavras de Sasuke. Depois da noite anterior, havia conseguido se acalmar e analisar a situação com mais cuidado, mesmo que continuasse pensando de forma egoísta no final. Ela não podia deixar o moreno preso à ela se ele estava infeliz, ele sequer parava em casa! E era realmente injusto que ele se forçasse a continuar com elas estando tão longe, devia ter sofrido muito com isso durante suas viagens. Se sentia culpada por ser egoísta com ele, mas também sentia-se responsável por qualquer coisa que fosse acontecer com sua filha se ele as deixasse. Ela poderia ser zoada na escola e nunca teria uma infância normal, e de certa forma Sakura deixava que o sofrimento de sua filha caísse sobre suas costas.</p><p>- Não podemos ser felizes sem você, Sasuke-kun. Precisamos de você aqui com a gente. - disse em voz baixa, ela estava visivelmente chateada, mas o moreno sabia que pelo menos agora era racional.</p><p>- Vocês ficarão melhores sem mim, você sabe disso, Sakura. Não precisou de mim na vila antes, por quê precisaria agora? Além de que estarei aqui para dar todo o apoio financeiro que precisarem. - desviou um pouco os olhos, deixando um leve rubor tomar suas bochechas. - Além do mais, tem alguém mais que precisa de mim.</p><p>A rosada arregalou os olhos, nunca tinha visto o moreno com aquela cara antes, o que levantou diversas perguntas em sua mente. </p><p>- Vocês estão juntos… - o Uchiha desviou o olhar completamente, constrangido, enquanto os pedaços iam se juntando na cabeça de Sakura. - Vocês estão juntos mesmo! - franziu o cenho e cerrou os punhos. - Sasuke-kun, eu espero muito que você e o Naruto não tenham feito nenhuma merda, porque se eu descobrir que vocês tiverem feito algo de ruim pra Hinata eu juro que… </p><p>- Sakura-chan, acho que já chega de implicar com o meu namorado. - disse Naruto, só tendo sua presença reparada no instante que abriu a boca.</p><p>- Naruto?! - exclamaram Sakura e Sasuke no mesmo instante, surpresos com a aparição repentina do Nanadaime Hokage. O dito cujo se aproximou dos dois, interrompendo totalmente a briga. </p><p>- O que faz aqui? Não era pra estar contando pros seus filhos sobre o divórcio com a Hinata?</p><p>Naruto revirou os olhos, abraçando o moreno pela cintura e o fazendo corar. </p><p>- Eu estava indo pra lá, mas decidi passar aqui e ver como você estava indo com a Sakura-chan sobre o divórcio, porque sei que você não é exatamente a pessoa mais delicada quando se trata dos sentimentos dos outros. Fiquei com medo que você e a Sakura-chan fossem começar a sair no soco, haha!</p><p>Sakura só conseguia olhar e admirar aqueles dois discutindo, pareciam tão felizes juntos, por mais que Sasuke insistisse em empurrar o loiro para longe de si enquanto o mesmo tentava beijá-lo, sequer notavam que ela estava lá, parecia que estavam completamente cegos ao que estava ao seu redor. Só estavam concentrados um no outro, ignorantes ao mundo exterior, era até bonito de se olhar, a rosada conseguia capturar pequenos momentos em que o sorriso de Sasuke aparecia, ele parecia tão feliz, mesmo que estivesse tentando afastar Naruto. Fazia Sakura pensar em o quanto o moreno tinha sofrido durante esses anos e o quanto realmente gostava do loiro, quanto tempo poderia ter se passado em que Sakura tinha o forçado a ficar do lado dela e deixado-o infeliz? De repente, uma culpa inexplicadamente pesada caiu sobre sua cabeça, deixando-a atordoada.</p><p>- Ano, Sakura-chan, acho que eu preciso conversar sobre algumas coisas com você. - a rosada relaxou os punhos e levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto Naruto se aproximava dela à passos lentos.</p><p>- Naruto…</p><p>- Sakura-chan, eu sei o que você está sentindo. Você está chateada porque tudo ao seu redor está mudando de um jeito tão rápido, e tudo o que você conhecia já não é mais o mesmo, sei que está com raiva de mim porque acha que eu “roubei o Sasuke de você”, mas eu não acho justo que você exija dele o que acha que é melhor pra você e não pensar nos sentimentos dele. Ele está dando o melhor de si para ajudar você e a Sarada a seguirem em frente sem ele, mas você parece que está sendo uma boba! - Sakura desviou o olhar, constrangida, sentia-se um lixo.</p><p>- Naruto…</p><p>- Eu sei que você gosta dele, mas tem que deixar que ele escolha também. Ele já disse que dará todo o apoio à vocês e veio até aqui pra discutir a guarda da Sarada. - a morena, que estava espiando, ficou de olhos arregalados. Era muita emoção pra sua cabecinha ainda em desenvolvimento. - Se ele quisesse abandonar vocês nem estaria aqui, mas ele está bem aqui justamente porque ama e se importa com vocês. Ele nunca deixaria vocês duas para trás porque ele ama vocês. Então é injusto que você ache que ele não se importa com-</p><p>- Naruto! Cale a boca! - gritou ela, não conseguindo conter mais sua ansiedade. O loiro recuou um pouco, completamente espantado com o grito de sua amiga, que logo soltou um suspiro. - Eu já sei de tudo isso, Naruto! - desviou o olhar, levemente constrangida. - Eu sei que ele nos ama, mas mesmo assim eu continuei sendo infantil em querer que ele continuasse comigo. Fiquei com medo de que, se ele nos deixasse, eu ficaria sozinha pra sempre e Sarada nunca mais veria o pai… Eu não conseguiria viver tendo que ver aquela carinha triste saindo de casa… Mas a maior parte foi minha culpa. - levou as mãos ao peito e abaixou a cabeça. - Eu estava sendo egoísta, queria o Sasuke-kun só pra mim. … Eu voltei aos meus doze anos de idade! Estava sendo uma ridícula por achar que só eu poderia ficar com ele, sequer me importei quando Sarada se machucou quando você voltava para Konoha… Mas agora pouco, vendo vocês tão felizes um perto do outro, sem se importar com nada ao redor de vocês, eu percebi que estava errada. Não é justo com você, Naruto, e não é justo com você, Sasuke-kun. Foi agora há pouco que percebi o quanto você é feliz perto do Naruto, não parava de sorrir nem mesmo quando ele era inconveniente. Essa foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que já vi na minha vida até hoje. - Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e começou a caminhar em direção à Sasuke com uma expressão de arrependimento e com as mãos juntas ao peito. - Gomennasai, Sasuke-kun. Eu fui uma ridícula ao colocar minha felicidade acima das suas, se eu amasse você de verdade teria aceitado e te apoiado, mas eu fui uma egoísta idiota! Privei você de sua felicidade por tantos anos apenas pelo meu próprio prazer. Eu devia saber que você ama a Sarada, ela é sua filha, e os Uchihas possuem um amor mais forte do que qualquer outro, mas, de novo, eu coloquei ideias ruins na cabeça dela… E na minha também… - curvou-se pra frente, fazendo uma reverência. - Gomennasai. - deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos sem qualquer tentativa de resistência. – Gomennasai. Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai, Sasuke-kun! Moushiwake arimasen, Sasuke-kun! - curvou-se ao máximo, sequer sabendo como controlar as gotas de água que escapavam de seus olhos. Esticou as costas subitamente, seus movimentos eram quase que automáticos. - Gomennasai, Sasuke… </p><p>Bateu os dois dedos em sua testa, interrompendo imediatamente sua fala e deixando-a estática. Sasuke exibia um sorriso em seu rosto, mostrando diretamente aos olhos dela que estava tudo bem. Entretanto, Sakura, assim como Naruto, estavam completamente sem fala.</p><p>- Está tudo bem, Sakura. - sorriu calmamente, fazendo o coração da rosada bater acelerado. - Eu entendo que você estava irritada e com medo, não tem problema. E não precisa pedir tantas desculpas assim, você sabe. - acariciou os cabelos rosados deslizando em sua mão. - Você é uma de minhas melhores amigas, e eu quero que você seja feliz com alguém que te amo de verdade. Eu te perdoo.</p><p>Sakura sorriu, levando a mão à testa e não resistindo à coloração avermelhada que tomou suas bochechas, estava muito feliz. Com o coração cheio e as bochechas rosadas, virou-se para Naruto e ajeitou a postura.</p><p>- Sumimasen, Hokage-sama. - curvou-se em sinal de respeito. Para alguém como ela, principalmente, ter atacado o Hokage era algo muito sério que não tinha nenhuma desculpa. - Por favor, me perdoe.</p><p>Naruto sorriu, constrangido. </p><p>- O que é isso, Sakura-chan? Você é minha melhor amiga! É claro que eu te perdoo. E se precisar de qualquer coisa com sua filha, pode contar com a minha ajuda, ok? - ela ergueu as costas e assentiu com um sorriso radiante que há muito tempo não mostrava. O loiro soltou um suspiro de cansaço. - Ok então, eu ainda tenho que ir conversar com a Hinata e as crianças sobre o divórcio. Ela deve estar muito irritada comigo por eu estar tão atrasado, hehe. - virou-se para o moreno atrás da Haruno. - Oi, Sasuke, não quer me dar um apoio lá com as crianças?</p><p>O Uchiha pigarreou e sorriu de leve. Se aproximou do loiro e cruzou os braços, rindo baixo. - O que seria de você sem mim? - brincou, recebendo um selinho do menor.</p><p>- Eu seria a primeira pessoa a virar Hokage aos dezesseis anos. - provocou, fazendo bico e arrancando um riso (e uma revirada de olhos) do moreno.</p><p>- Usuratonkachi.</p><p>Naruto impulsivamente o puxou pelos braços e o beijou, não se importando que Sakura estivesse ali, não que fizesse diferença de qualquer modo. Sentiu o moreno retribuir ao beijo devagar e colocar as mãos ao redor do pescoço do loiro. A rosada se sentia muito constrangida no meio daquela situação, aqueles dois se beijavam sem nenhum pudor e preocupação que alguém pudesse aparecer e vê-los assim. Era fofo mas também constrangedor para aqueles que estavam ao redor, então ela simplesmente resolveu se retirar.</p><p>- Então… Eu vou fazer o almoço pra Sarada e contar pra ela sobre a situação… - sem quebrar o beijo, Naruto fez joia com a mão, sequer dirigindo à amiga seu olhar. Sakura pigarreou. - Até depois então! - e saiu correndo de volta pra casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.</p><p>Assim que ela se foi, os dois se separaram do beijo e se encararam com brilho nos olhos. Sasuke deixou um riso escapar de seus lábios e desviou o olhar, soltando-se das mãos de Naruto. </p><p>- Vamos logo, Dobe, a Hinata já deve estar irritada de tanto esperar você vir. Vai achar que deu um bolo nela.</p><p>Naruto sorriu calmamente. - Vamos lá então. - pegou na mão do moreno e em um único instante já estavam em frente à casa da Hyuuga, que andava de um lado para o outro à espera de Naruto.</p><p>- Naruto-kun! Por que demorou tanto? As crianças estão lá dentro esperando! - o loiro riu de nervoso e levou a mão à nuca, coçando-a de leve. - Ah, não importa, vamos logo! As crianças já devem estar muito impacientes! - pegou na mão do loiro e quase o arrastou para dentro de casa.</p><p>- Boa sorte. - provocou Sasuke, exibindo um sorriso de desdém em seu rosto, o que não ajudou em nada o loiro, que fez uma careta em resposta.</p><p>Os dois entraram na casa com o coração na mão. As crianças muito provavelmente ficariam decepcionada por seus pais estarem se separando, e pensar naquelas carinhas fofas com olhinhos tristes era de cortar o coração, mas tinham de ser fortes. Entraram na sala, onde Boruto e Himawari estavam sentados no sofá esperando por eles, e chamaram a atenção de ambos com um pigarreio.</p><p>- Otou-chan! Okaa-chan! Vocês chegaram! - disse Himawari com um sorriso no rosto e jogando as mãozinhas pra cima. Boruto estreitou os olhos, encarando seu pai com desconfiança.</p><p>- Alguma coisa aconteceu. Pro pai estar aqui não é só uma reunião de família que está acontecendo. - concluiu ele em voz alta, deixando Naruto e Hinata visivelmente incomodados.</p><p>A Hyuuga respirou fundo e tomou coragem para começar a falar. </p><p>- Meus queridos, estamos aqui para dar uma notícia pra vocês, mas tem que prometer que vão nos deixar falar primeiro e depois vão poder dizer tudo o que quiserem, está bem? - os dois pequenos assentiram e escutaram com atenção. - Então, o que acontece é o seguinte… Eu e seu pai conversamos… E tomamos uma decisão. - Hinata estava bem nervosa, o loiro conseguia ver isso claramente no jeito que ela falava. Não querendo deixar ela na mão, resolveu assumir as rédeas da discussão.</p><p>- Eu e a mãe de vocês vamos começar a morar sozinhos. - as crianças fizeram carinhas confusas, Boruto mais do que Himawari, que se lembrou da conversa que ouviu entre a tia Sakura e o tio Sasuke. Vendo o horror nos olhos do filho mais velho, Naruto explicou. - Sabe, crianças, às vezes, quando duas pessoas se amam, esse sentimento pode acabar escapando delas, às vezes elas podem parar de sentir o que sentem uma pela outra, ou até mesmo começar a sentir isso por outras pessoas. Então, quando isso acontecer elas precisam passar algum tempo separadas para seguirem com suas vidas sem machucar umas às outras. - o de casaco escuro franziu o cenho e fechou os punhos. - Mas isso não quer dizer que elas pararam de ser amigas, os sentimentos de respeito e amizade continuam ali, só aquele sentimento mais forte que pode ter desaparecido, por isso que eu e a mamãe não estaremos mais juntos de agora em diante.</p><p>- Nós sabemos o que é um divórcio! - esbravejou Boruto, erguendo-se de seu lugar. A morena tentou chamar a atenção dele e pedir para que ele voltasse a se sentar em silêncio, mas ele foi mais rápido. - Você fica todo aí se achando, pensando que nós não sabemos o que está acontecendo, mas sabemos! Não precisam ficar adocicando a situação quando sabemos o que está acontecendo! - encarou seu pai com fogo nos olhos. - Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. Eu sabia. Mas nunca achei que você fosse nos jogar fora tão na cara dura. - rangeu os dentes.</p><p>- Boruto! Tenha mais respeito por seu pai! Ele está fazendo o melhor que pode para que, mesmo separados, continuemos a ser uma família feliz! - defendeu Hinata, seus olhos brilhando com preocupação, mas Boruto se recusava a ouvir.</p><p>- Esse daí não é meu pai. - estreitou mais ainda os olhos, sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de si. - Meu pai nunca desistiria da família pra ficar sozinho. Ele continuaria conosco até o fim porque ele se importa com a gente! - virou o olhar de novo para o pai, mas focando para longe de seus olhos e apontou em sua direção. - Você não é meu pai.</p><p>Depois disso, saiu correndo para seu quarto, abandonando os três na sala. Himawari estava pasma, queria chamar seu irmão, mas entendia sua dor e sua chateação, ela também sentia que estava perdendo o pai, mas a conversa com Sakura continuava martelando em sua cabeça e a impedindo de falar.</p><p>Naruto abaixou a cabeça e se deixou ser consolado por Hinata, que o abraçava e tentava passar um pouco de felicidade para ele, mas não estava funcionando.</p><p>- Ele me odeia, Hinata. - disse choroso, deixando seus olhos azuis se encherem de lágrimas. A Hyuuga tentava o acalmar, mas não conseguia de forma alguma, ele só continuava chorando. - Ele me odeia, Hinata! Eu não queria o magoar! - continuava chorando e chorando, sem se importar que a filha o estava vendo.</p><p>A de olhos perolados o deixou no sofá e saiu correndo porta afora, desesperada. </p><p>- Sasuke-kun! Ajuda aqui! Onegai! - gritou pelo moreno que descansava embaixo de uma árvore próxima.</p><p>Sasuke levantou o olhar e viu o desespero nos olhos de Hinata. Com certeza a conversa não tinha ido muito bem, e não fazia nem cinco minutos que eles estavam lá dentro com as crianças.</p><p>Levantou-se e correu para a casa, preocupado. </p><p>- O que aconteceu? - perguntou e recebeu a resposta sentada no sofá com as mãos no rosto. O moreno deixou as sobrancelhas caírem ao ver seu amado chorando, chateado. Se aproximou do loiro e sentou ao seu lado, colocando sua mão ao seu ombro. - Naruto…</p><p>- Ele me odeia, Sasuke. Ele me odeia mesmo! - chorou, ao que o maior respondeu com um abraço. - Meu próprio filho me odeia… - Sasuke abriu um sorriso de consolo e puxou o menor para si, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.</p><p>- Não odeia não, Dobe, ele só está confuso. Vocês terminaram muito do nada e ele não está pronto pra vida dele mudar desse jeito. Ele ainda é uma criança, não entende os problemas dos adultos.</p><p>- Mas ele… - tentou protestar mas foi interrompido.</p><p>- Só dê um tempo pra ele se acostumar com a ideia. Querendo ou não, é isso que vai acontecer, ele só vai ter que aceitar. - pegou a mão do loiro e levou aos lábios, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na palma que fez com que todos na sala corassem. - E, se precisar de qualquer coisa, sabe que pode contar comigo. - assegurou enquanto limpava as lágrimas das bochechas do outro, abrindo um sorriso nos lábios de Naruto.</p><p>- Ainda é muito cedo pra trocar seu sobrenome pra Uzumaki? - o moreno riu, desviando o olhar e corando de leve. - É sério, eu posso casar com você agora? Hina, compra umas alianças pra mim!</p><p>Os três riram, Hinata incluída, ninguém conseguia aguentar aquelas brincadeiras do loiro com o Uchiha, era simplesmente muito fofo! Ao ver todos sorridentes, Himawari, que até então estava só sentada quietinha assistindo, levantou-se e caminhou na direção do casal, que se calou no momento em que ela parou em frente à Sasuke.</p><p>- Ano… Você é o Sasuke? O moço que a tia Sakura tava brigando outro dia? - o dito cujo desviou o olhar, envergonhado, e assentiu, esperando algum tipo de reclamação vindo da pequena. - Papai, ele é seu namorado?</p><p>Naruto corou dos pés à cabeça. Sua filha parecia estar pegando tudo tão rápido! Sequer tinha conhecido Sasuke, o loiro nem tivera chance de o apresentar à família, e ela já tinha deduzido que ele e Naruto estavam juntos! Não que isso fosse algum tipo de mistério que ninguém mais sabia.</p><p>- É sim, minha filha. Veja só, quando duas pessoas moram sozinhas, aquele sentimento que aquelas duas pessoas tinham uma pela outra pode-</p><p>- Você o ama, papai! - exclamou ela com um sorrisinho meigo no rosto. O loiro corou, assim como Sasuke, que não esperava uma garotinha tão aberta e sincera. A moreninha pulou no sofá e encarou o moreno com um brilho maravilhoso nos olhos. - Obrigada por fazer meu papai feliz, tio Sasuke! - abraçou-o com seus bracinhos curtos e aconchegou o rosto em seu peitoral.</p><p>O moreno não resistiu em deixar um sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Himawari era a coisinha mais fofa que ele já havia visto! Viu como seu pai estava feliz agora ao lado dele e nem se importou com o divórcio, apenas queria que seu pai fosse feliz de qualquer maneira. Aquela garotinha era realmente uma preciosidade.</p><p>Ele a abraçou de volta, colocando um grande sorriso nos lábios da criança, que se sentia como se nada de ruim estivesse acontecendo. E, de fato, não estava.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Três participantes pra uma vaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A noite já havia caído e as pessoas já estavam se recolhendo em suas casas para o jantar, mesmo que fosse apenas umas seis da tarde. O dia na casa dos Uzumaki não foi tão bom assim pra falar do divórcio. Depois que os dois foram embora, Hinata mandou uma mensagem para Naruto dizendo que Boruto estava se recusando a sair do quarto, e que provavelmente chamaria alguém que conseguisse conversar com ele e fazê-lo sair daquele lugar escuro e abafado. Claro que Naruto estava chateado por seu filho não ter aceitado muito bem, mas como Sasuke já dissera, ele ainda era uma criança, precisava de tempo para se adequar à ideia e aceitar o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Ele só estava irritado naquela hora, dava pra aceitar por um tempo. Himawari, por outro lado, aceitou a notícia como se nada de mal estivesse acontecendo. O brilho inocente da pequena brilhava maravilhosamente, afastando tudo da aura ruim que a discussão com o filho mais velho deixou e ainda aceitou a presença de Sasuke em sua vida como se não fosse nada, como se ele sempre estivesse lá. E pensar naquilo sempre colocava um sorriso no rosto de Naruto.</p><p>Mas aqueles pensamentos saíram rapidamente de sua cabeça quando, algum tempo antes, alguns ninjas apareceram em seu escritório lhe trazendo um relatório da casa que haviam terminado de construir. O Nanadaime Hokage ficou espantado com tamanha rapidez que construíram o que ele pediu, havia sido concluído em apenas algumas horas! Bom, não é como se um monte de ninjas usuários dos estilos terra, água, fogo e vento fossem demorar tanto para terminar uma construção, mas aquilo deveria ser um recorde! </p><p>A ansiedade e expectativa crescia dentro de Naruto enquanto o mesmo guiava Sasuke pelas ruas da vila para mostrar a casa nova. Ele tinha colocado uma venda nos olhos do Uchiha, fazendo frescura de que queria que fosse uma surpresa quando chegassem lá, o que já deixou o mesmo muito desconfiado.</p><p>- Já estamos chegando, Naruto? Estou cansado de usar essa porcaria de venda. - reclamou ele, apenas deixando o menor mais animado.</p><p>- Já chegamos! - exclamou em frente à casa, pulando de alegria.</p><p>Removeu lentamente o pano do rosto de Sasuke. Os olhos do mesmo piscaram para se acostumar à luz que invadia-os, e então começou a analisar a casa à sua frente. Estava pasmo. O lugar era enorme! Poderia ter uns quatro quartos e ainda assim pareceria grande demais. Tinha uma boa combinação de casa moderna e o estilo antigo que usavam durante a infância, era rústico mas tinha uma aparência moderna como paredes de vidro e a composição do exterior.</p><p>- É uma casa bem grande… Mas eu gostei. - abriu um sorriso, que fez Naruto sorrir também. - Sabe, gostei do ar desse lugar. É bem bonito… Até que dá um pouco de nostalgia também… Eu estive aqui antes? - perguntou ao loiro, que desviou levemente o olhar. - Não quero dizer aqui na casa, mas nesta região. Eu já estive aqui?</p><p>Naruto juntou as mãos e desviou o olhar, envergonhado. - Bom… Talvez… - Sasuke estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.</p><p>- Naruto… Onde a gente tá?</p><p>- Hum… Nodistritouchihaporfavornãomemate! - disse com rapidez, evitando até que o próprio Uchiha ouvisse o que ele disse. Arqueou a sobrancelha, tentando entender o que diabos o loiro tinha dito. Naruto soltou um suspiro e colocou a mão na nuca. - Eu pedi pra construírem a casa onde era o antigo distrito Uchiha, achei que assim você pudesse se sentir mais em casa… - o moreno não reagia, apenas escutava. - Mas se se sentir desconfortável por conta do que aconteceu aqui… Eu posso pedir pra eles tirarem e construírem de novo em outro lugar, sem problemas!</p><p>- Naruto, - colocou as mãos nos ombros do loiro e abriu um pequeno sorriso. - está tudo bem. Eu já superei isso há muito tempo, não sou alguém emocionalmente fraco.</p><p>- Eu não disse isso! Só fiquei preocupado que você- - foi interrompido pelo riso de Sasuke.</p><p>- Usuratonkachi. Me mostra como é por dentro logo e para de perder tempo. - o loiro assentiu, envergonhado, e guiou o moreno pra dentro da casa, que era tão grande quanto era por fora. Alguns móveis já estavam prontos e colocados, como armários nos quartos, os moldes de madeira para as camas, as estantes e criados mudos, bancadas da cozinha e as pias dos banheiros e o lugar no geral era bem espaçoso. - Pra que tanto espaço? Nós somos só em dois.</p><p>- Pras crianças ué. Não vamos ter guarda dividida com as meninas? Precisamos de espaço pra que eles fiquem à vontade. Por isso pedi que fizessem alguns quartos à mais e mais espaçosos pra que eles se sintam em casa. Tem um quarto pro Boruto e um pra Sarada e a Himawari dividirem, e se acontecer qualquer coisa, tem também um quarto de hóspedes pra caso alguém venha pra cá. - coçou a nuca. - Sei que pode ser meio grande mas espero que se sinta confortável.</p><p>- Hn. Não me importo com uma casa grande. Admito que a minha era relativamente pra caber quatro pessoas, então talvez seja bom ter um pouco mais de espaço pra variar. Mas o que eu quero saber é como que você pretende comprar o resto das coisas que nós não temos pra trazer pra cá? Não dá pra ficar abusando das meninas e pegando as coisas delas.</p><p>- Ah, é só eu pedir pro Shikamaru ir comprar as coisas pra mim. Faz parte do trabalho dele, né? </p><p>Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Ele é seu braço direito, não seu empregado, Naruto. O trabalho dele é te ajudar com as montanhas de papelada que você provavelmente tem no seu escritório. Poderia muito bem parar de ser preguiçoso, terminar a papelada e ir comprar as coisas você mesmo. - o loiro abriu um sorrisinho besta e se apoiou nos ombros do moreno.</p><p>- Você bem que podia comprar as coisas pra mim, né, Sasuke? - o maior bufou e revirou os olhos novamente. O cara podia ter trinta e dois anos, mas continuava agindo igual o idiota folgado que sempre foi. Percebendo o olhar do moreno, Naruto continuou com sua chantagem. - Vai, por favor, Sasuke. Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar saindo assim pra fazer tudo além do meu trabalho!</p><p>- Tá bom então. - revirou os olhos pela terceira vez. Se concordar faria ele calar a boca, então que assim seja, e ele não tinha nada melhor pra fazer no dia seguinte mesmo. - Se você puder calar a boca agora, eu agradeço. </p><p>Passou pelo loiro e se dirigiu à porta, ainda tinha que voltar pra casa e já ir arrumando as coisas para sair no dia seguinte. Entretanto, foi logo parado pela mão do loiro, que segurou seu pulso.</p><p>- Ano… Sasuke… Falando sério agora, eu queria te fazer uma proposta. - disse, seu rosto tomando uma coloração avermelhada. O Uchiha virou-se em sua direção com olhos que misturavam desdém e curiosidade do jeito que só era possível no olhar dele. - Hum… Eu andei pensando e… Eu… Eu gostaria que você fosse meu braço esquerdo. - Sasuke não pôde evitar o olhar surpreso. Uma oportunidade para trabalhar com o Hokage? Essa era nova.</p><p>- Por que essa pergunta do nada?</p><p>- É que… Eu percebi que eu não sou muito bom com essas diplomacias e trabalhar com papelada… E eu acho que seria muito legal poder ter você me ajudando no escritório. Tiraria um pouco o ar de depressão e tédio que tem naquela sala… - sorriu de canto, imaginando como seria ir todos os dias para o trabalho e encontrar sua felicidade ao seu lado o ajudando com aquelas coisas tão chatas.</p><p>Sasuke já sabia o que o loiro estava pensando. Não era nenhum vidente, mas conhecia aquele idiota como ninguém mais conhecia, e tudo que ele pensava era refletido em seu rosto, o que o tornava ainda mais fácil de ler.</p><p>- Vou pensar no assunto.</p><p>O sorriso no rosto de Naruto se expandiu e seus olhos se iluminaram com aquele brilho maravilhoso novamente que também iluminava o rosto de Sasuke e aquecia seu coração. - Eba! - abraçou o maior com força, fazendo uma carinha com bico igual à verdadeiros personagens de anime. - Obrigado, Sasuke!</p><p>O maior sorriu, abraçando o loiro pela cintura e acompanhando-o até o apartamento que dividiam por mais um dia.</p><p>(...)</p><p>O coração de Boruto pesava em seu peito assim como sua cabeça no travesseiro. Se sentia péssimo, não só por ter brigado com seu pai e o feito chorar, mas também por sua família estar completamente desestruturada. Sentia que tudo ao seu redor estava caindo aos pedaços e que logo todos ao seu redor estariam tristes, incluindo ele. O loirinho amava seus pais, de verdade, mas depois daquilo que seu pai disse, se sentiu traído. Nunca pensou que seu pai fosse capaz de abandonar sua mãe para ficar com outra pessoa, mas admitia que a ideia dessa probabilidade acontecer já havia cruzado sua mente diversas vezes, principalmente quando brigou com sua mãe sobre se ela e seu pai estarem realmente casados. Agora que estava acontecendo, ele se sentia um pedaço de lixo pronto para ser jogado fora.</p><p>Enquanto afundava sua cabeça em seu travesseiro, ouviu um toque baixo em sua porta, chamando um pouco sua atenção, embora ele achasse que se tratava de Hinata ou sua irmã mais nova. - Vai embora, mãe. Já disse que não quero ver ninguém.</p><p>- Gomen, Boruto, sua mãe me disse que precisava de um amigo, mas já que você não quer ver ninguém, eu volto depois. - disse a voz atrás da porta na maior calmaria do mundo.</p><p>Boruto ergueu a cabeça na hora, reconhecendo aquela voz melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Levantou depressa de sua cama e correu até a porta o mais rápido que pôde, como se sua vida dependesse de deixar aquela pessoa entrar.</p><p>- Espera, Mitsuki! - esbravejou o loiro, colocando a cabeça para fora do quarto. O garoto de cabelos albinos parou bem no final do corredor e se virou na direção do amigo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Boruto desviou o olhar, sentindo uma pequena coloração em suas bochechas. - S-se for você, não tem problema de entrar… </p><p>Mitsuki alargou o sorriso e voltou a caminhar em direção ao quarto do loiro, onde foi muito bem recebido pelo mesmo. Mas mal entrou e já notou que tinha algo de errado com seu amigo. O quarto estava incrivelmente abafado e Boruto estava com olheiras do tamanho dos próprios olhos, o que indicava que estava inquieto. Suas roupas estavam completamente amassadas, assim como o lençol de sua cama e os diversos travesseiros jogados no chão. Agora ele entendia por que a mãe do loiro pediu para que ele viesse com tanta urgência, mesmo que ele só tivesse conseguido tempo ao fim da tarde. Sentou-se na cama de Boruto e bateu no lugar ao seu lado para que ele se sentasse ali, o que ele fez.</p><p>- O que aconteceu, Boruto? Sua mãe parecia bem preocupada quando me ligou. - o loiro desviou um pouco o olhar, apreensivo, mas Mitsuki colocou uma mão sobre a sua para passar-lhe confiança. - Está tudo bem, Boruto. Pode contar qualquer coisa pra mim, prometo que não comento com ninguém.</p><p>Boruto soltou um suspiro e levantou o olhar. - Meus pais se separaram. Eles vieram dar a notícia hoje de que não iam mais ficar juntos e provavelmente falar da guarda. </p><p>- E qual é o problema? Se vieram falar da guarda é porque se importam com vocês. - Boruto cerrou os punhos e respirou fundo.</p><p>- Essa não é a questão, Mitsuki! Meu pai simplesmente largou da gente pra sair com outra pessoa! Eu só… Me senti traído pela minha própria família. Sentia que ele não gostava mais da gente e achava que éramos lixo que pode ser dispensado a qualquer hora… </p><p>- Você sabe que isso não é verdade, Boruto. </p><p>- Eu sei! Mas eu não consigo evitar de sentir isso! Dói pensar que se antes eu já não via meu pai, agora eu vou ver bem menos. Dói pensar que eu estou perdendo minha família. Dói muito, Mitsuki!</p><p>O albino encarou Boruto com pena em seu olhar. Detestava ver o amigo sofrendo tanto, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Mitsuki não entendia muito bem o que era ter pais separados, afinal só tinha um, mas pela expressão no rosto do loiro, coisa boa não era. Sem pensar muito, segurou o rosto do menor com as duas mãos e trouxe-as ao seu peito, abraçando-o carinhosamente.</p><p>- Vai ficar tudo bem, Boruto. - assegurou. Pensava que talvez uma abordagem mais sensível pudesse acalmá-lo. - Não entendo direito essas coisas de perder os pais ou separação, mas qualquer coisa que precisar pode contar comigo pra conversar, e se precisar de algo, me diz que eu faço. - fez carinho nas mechas loiras de Boruto, transmitindo-lhe calma e arrepiando seus pelos um pouco.</p><p>A sensação de ter Mitsuki tão próximo à ele era um tanto estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo era confortante e parecia preencher o vazio em seu coração, que antes era ocupado pelo amor constante de seus pais. Abraçou a cintura do albino, aconchegando-se em seu peito e fechando os olhos, sua respiração normalizando.</p><p>- Arigatou, Mitsuki.</p><p>O de cabelos azulados sorriu, sentindo seu peito encher de calor e alegria. Era incrível como aquela criança de apenas doze anos conseguia mexer tanto com seu psicológico. A cada dia que se passava, mais ele se apaixonava por aquele loirinho.</p><p>Era esquisito que ele se apaixonasse por seu melhor amigo? Mitsuki não conhecia muito do comportamento de pessoas normais, provavelmente nunca saberia. Enquanto Boruto, ele já sabia perfeitamente o que estava sentindo, mas tentava ignorar ao máximo, nunca que perderia seu melhor amigo por uma paixonite boba! Ele se recusava! Mas só de ficar ali abraçados, trocando carícias e afeto, e ter o albino lhe dizendo que sempre ficaria ao seu lado e que o apoiaria em qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, o deixava com vontade de subir por seu corpo e finalmente fundir seus lábios juntos em sincronia.</p><p>Boruto sorriu, ponderando. Será que Mitsuki beijava bem?</p><p>(...)</p><p>As cortinas balançavam com força, anunciando a brisa do dia seguinte. Essa brisa tranquila invadia o pequeno apartamento e balançava alguns fios negros do cabelo de Sasuke, ainda adormecido. Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que Naruto acordou antes do Uchiha, e não era surpresa nenhuma que ele estivesse encarando o moreno adormecido por pelo menos uns dez minutos. Simplesmente não resistia à beleza do namorado, era como se ele fosse um ímã para os olhos do loiro, não conseguia desgrudar deles. Acariciou as mechinhas negras que caíram sobre o rosto de Sasuke, colocando-as por trás de sua orelha. Seu coração batia forte só de colocar seus olhos no namorado, sentia-se finalmente livre para amar e ser amado por ele. Tantos anos passaram em que ele ficava se torturando porque devia ter contado a verdade ao Uchiha antes de ele sair da vila e que não teria mas nenhuma chance para dizer. Cada dia que se passava ele se sentia pior por não estar sendo honesto com si mesmo e as pessoa são redor dele, mas continuava a insistir no relacionamento com Hinata, tentando ao máximo se convencer de que a amava. </p><p>A ideia do divórcio o assustou um pouco no começo, teria que abandonar tudo que já conhecia antes, não veria mais seus filhos com tanta frequência, teria que morar sozinho e não mais poderia ficar tanto tempo com sua família. Além de que, a briga com Hinata há um tempo atrás não o deixou muito convencido de que aquilo era a melhor coisa a se fazer, e depois que Sasuke tinha dito que sairia da vila novamente, com a probabilidade de não voltar, só deixou o coração de Naruto ainda mais em pedaços. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele ao seu lado, ou pelo menos próximo à si. Se desaparecesse por completo, com certeza uma boa parte de seu coração desapareceria também. Estava tão feliz por finalmente tê-lo ao seu lado que estava quase chorando.</p><p>O moreno soltou um grunhido, tirando Naruto de seus pensamentos quase que imediatamente. Sentou-se na cama e encarou o loiro com os olhos caídos. - Bom dia.</p><p>- Bom dia, Sasuke. - cumprimentou com um belo sorriso no rosto, o que também pôs um no rosto do moreno. - Então, pronto pra começar o dia? - o Uchiha abriu um pequeno sorriso em resposta. - Vou encarar esse sorriso lindo como um sim. - plantou um selinho nos lábios de Sasuke e o abraçou com vontade. - Vamos indo então que estou cheio de coisas pra fazer! Eu tenho que trabalhar no escritório, mandar os papéis do divórcio pra Hinata e pra Sakura, preciso falar com o Gaara sobre a reunião dos kages… Ah, o Kiba convidou a gente pra uma reunião da turma hoje à noite. Vamos deixar as crianças com a esposa do Choji e nos encontrar no BBQ. Eles já fizeram a reserva e tudo mais!</p><p>- Parece uma boa ideia. Vai ser bom fazer algo com outras pessoas.</p><p>Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando inutilmente conter sua ansiedade. - Yaay! Isso vai ser muito legal! </p><p><em>E eu vou finalmente poder apresentar o Sasuke como meu namorado!</em> - pensou, animado, praticamente pulando na cama. Pulou pra fora do móvel e levou suas mãos ao peito, fazendo um tipo de pose de personagem de anime.</p><p>- Yosh! Melhor eu ir logo pro escritório! Até mais tarde, Sasuke. - pulou em cima dele uma última vez e beijou seu olho esquerdo com rapidez, saindo correndo do apartamento logo em seguida. Estava simplesmente ansioso demais pra ficar parado em casa sem fazer nada, precisava fazer logo todos os seus papéis pra poder voltar pra casa mais cedo.</p><p>Sasuke revirou os olhos. Era típico do loiro sair assim nessa empolgação sem dizer mais nem menos. Contudo, o moreno também não podia ficar ali o dia todo. Levantou-se da cama e foi trocar de roupa, aproveitando para pegar o telefone do quarto e ligar para uma amiga.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Ao retorno da academia ninja, Sarada e Mitsuki acompanhavam Boruto até sua casa, esperando que as coisas já tivessem esfriado por lá. A Uchiha morena não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido na casa do loiro no dia anterior, mas julgando como ele e Mitsuki estavam grudados um no outro durante a maioria do dia, estava bem claro que ele estava buscando alguém em quem se apoiar. Alguma coisa definitivamente tinha acontecido, e Sarada não duvidava que fosse algo relacionado com a separação de seus pais, muito provavelmente o Nanadaime Hokage tinha conversado com sua esposa - ou melhor, ex-esposa - e contado aos filhos o que estava acontecendo e que ele estava com outra pessoa ao invés de Hinata. Sarada não tinha ainda muita ideia de como reagir à isso tudo, principalmente depois de ouvir a conversa de seus pais sobre como seu pai se importava com ela e a mãe e de como estava feliz ao lado do Nanadaime, o que era um pouco estranho para ela, já que sempre o havia visto como um tio ou algo assim. Ela estava em cima do muro, praticamente.</p><p>Estavam se aproximando já da casa quando viram Naruto e Hinata trazendo algumas caixas de papelão para fora e gritando algo um para o outro. Eles estavam longe, não conseguiam escutar, mas a Uchiha julgava que era algo relacionado à mudança do Hokage; ela não precisava escutar uma conversa escondida pra adivinhar que ele e seu pai estavam indo morar juntos.</p><p>- Acho que isso já é tudo, Naruto-kun. Consegue levar tudo isso pra casa sozinho? - perguntou a Hyuuga, trazendo a última caixa para fora.</p><p>- Claro que sim, Hina. Dá pra levar isso tudo pra lá num segundo, haha! - abriu um sorriso que parecia feito de pérolas, colocando um calor confortável no coraçãozinho de Hinata. Há tanto tempo ela esperou para ver aquele sorriso de novo e estava bem ali na sua frente, aquilo a deixava com o coração tão leve e levava um sorriso aos seus lábios com muitíssima facilidade. - Muito obrigado pela ajuda. Prometo que te pago uma bebida hoje à noite.</p><p>- Arigatou, Naruto-kun, mas não precisa. Eu estou bem. - ergueu as mãos e negou o pedido. Só ver o loiro feliz e tranquilo já bastava para fazê-la feliz. - Melhor você ir, não quer deixar o Sasuke-kun esperando né? - abraçou-o sem esperar uma resposta. - Nos vemos à noite, ok?</p><p>- Beleza. - pegou as caixas no colo, fazendo seu melhor pra conseguir equilibrar tudo. - Nos vemos à noite, dattebayo. - e, com isso, sumiu de vista.</p><p>No momento em que Naruto se retirou, o filho mais velho tomou como uma oportunidade para se aproximar sem se sentir desconfortável, sendo seguido pelos amigos logo atrás de si. Os olhos perolados de Hinata desviaram para o filho e seus lábios se curvaram no sorriso mais estranho que já tinha feito.</p><p>- Okaeri, Boruto. Como foi a aula? - perguntou, agindo o mais normal que podia. Depois da noite anterior, as coisas estavam incrivelmente estranhas com o loiro na casa, ninguém conseguia encará-lo sem se sentir constrangido e estressado, nem mesmo Himawari, apesar de tentar ao máximo ficar ao lado do irmão e o apoiar.</p><p>- Ah, foi legal até. Aprendemos como invocar armas ninja, foi bem divertido! - sorriu, fazendo sua mãe sorrir também, mesmo que fosse óbvio que ele estivesse simplesmente ignorando a presença de seu pai ali até poucos minutos atrás.</p><p>- Que legal, meu filho. A propósito, eu vou sair à noite com alguns amigos, e você e seus amigos vão ficar todos na casa do tio Choji esta noite, ok? - o loiro abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas Hinata interrompeu rapidamente, sabendo exatamente o que ele iria perguntar. - Não se preocupe, o Mitsuki vai ficar lá também. Mitsuki, já falamos com seu pai e ele deixou você ficar lá com o pessoal da sua turma essa noite, tudo bem? - o albino assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. Hinata sentiu um calor em seu coração ao ver todas aquelas crianças felizes, a levava de volta ao tempo em que seus filhos eram pequenos, antes de Naruto se tornar Hokage, e eles se divertiam muito juntos. Chegava a ser nostálgico. - Então, Boruto, a sua irmã já está arrumando as coisas dela, então por que você nã-</p><p>- Boruto-kun! - gritou uma garota de cabelos arroxeados e de trancinha comprida, abraçando o loiro por trás como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia.</p><p>- Sumire!</p><p>- Eu ouvi que você vai ficar na casa do Choji-san esta noite. Não teria problema nenhum se eu ficasse também, não é? - apertou os braços ao redor da cintura do loiro, deixando-o incrivelmente desconfortável, mas não preferiu falar nada. Sumire tinha voltado à escola de Boruto há pouco tempo, depois de ser perdoada por tentar atacar a vila, e mal tinha voltado e já tinha conquistado o coração de todos da academia, com exceção de Mitsuki. - Seria tão divertido passar um tempo com você, Boruto-kun!</p><p>- Hum… Isso você tem que perguntar pro tio Choji, não pra mim… E… Hum… - afastou os braços da arroxeada e sorriu nervoso. - Eu preciso ir arrumar minhas coisas, então… H-hum… Mitsuki, Sarada, podem me ajudar a arrumar as coisas? - não esperou os dois responderem, pegou seus pulsos e os arrastou pra dentro de casa. - Tchau, Sumire! - e sumiu dentro da casa.</p><p>A de trancinhas encarou os três entrando na casa de Boruto com cuidado. Seu coração pulava e se apertava em seu peito, ver a pessoa que amava sair assim, com um sorriso nervoso e arrastando seus outros dois amigos para dentro de sua casa a deixava preocupada. Principalmente aquele albino, ele dava nos nervos dela de um jeito que fazia suas veias saltavam para fora, não que as coisas estivessem melhores com a Uchiha, que também parecia querer roubar seu precioso loirinho de si. Mas ela não deixaria aqueles dois ganharem o jogo, ah, não mesmo. Se quisesse conquistar o coração de Boruto, tinha que pensar em um jeito de tirar os dois da jogada, e rápido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Obrigado por me amar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Era incrível como o dia estava passando rápido naquele dia. Naruto mal se lembrava de entrar no escritório e já estava quase no fim do dia! Logo mais ele e Sasuke já teriam que sair de casa pra ir para o BBQ e encontrar com os outros. E, falando no diabo, o bolso do loiro começou a vibrar, indicando uma mensagem recebida.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura: Oi, Dobe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura: É o Sasuke</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura: Eu não sabia o telefone do teu escritório e não tinha a porra de um telefone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura: Tive que emprestar o telefone da Sakura</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto tentava ao máximo segurar a risada com as mensagens do namorado, o imaginava não sabendo como digitar e provavelmente pedindo ajuda pra Sakura pra escrever tudo aquilo, já que não tinha jeito nenhum de ele ter escrito tudo aquilo sem erro de corretor na primeira vez usando um celular. E foi então que a pérola veio: uma mensagem de voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Pode falar agora, Sasuke-kun. -</span>
  </em>
  <span> era a voz de Sakura, e pelo tom dava pra ver que ela não estava conseguindo segurar a risada muito bem, assim como o loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- E que porra é essa?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - questionou o moreno, parecendo irritado. Naruto riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- É pra mandar mensagem de voz. Vai mais rápido que ficar digitando, ou melhor, mais rápido do que </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>eu</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> ficar digitando pra você.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - a voz dela mostrava escárnio, deviam ter ficado um bom tempo discutindo sobre aquelas mensagens. Sasuke não entendia absolutamente nada de tecnologia, então fazia sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- E eu deveria fazer o que com isso? Já mandei as mensagens, não precisa mais! -</span>
  </em>
  <span> exclamou e um suspiro foi ouvido bem baixinho no fundo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>- Não faz essa cara que você sabe que eu não sei usar um celular.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Você tá até parecendo meus pais, Sasuke-kun. Eles não entendem o que é um celular até hoje.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - comparou, o que não deixou o Uchiha feliz pela reação que teve depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Não me trate como se eu fosse um velho, Sakura. Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso levar um celular nas minhas viagens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Naruto, já trouxemos todas as coisas pra casa e já está tudo pronto e arrumado pra vocês mudarem. Só falta tirar algumas coisas das caixas, mas acho que isso seria melhor se vocês dois fizessem sozinhos.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - mudou de assunto completamente, deixando o maior frustrado, pelo que Naruto conseguiu ouvir da voz dele ao fundo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>- Nos vemos hoje à noite no BBQ.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>E com isso a mensagem se encerrou, e Naruto não pôde conter uma risada estridente. Teria que ensinar para seu namorado como se usava um telefone mais tarde, ele não sabia absolutamente nada! Mas era compreensível, pois ele sempre ficava fora de Konoha e não teria como ficar carregando um celular por aí, as árvores não têm tomadas. De qualquer forma, agora que Sasuke não mais viajaria para longe da vila, poderia muito bem aprender a usar um celular. O loiro só teria que ter cuidado para que o namorado não se viciasse no aparelho e parasse de lhe dar atenção, assim como Hinata havia o contado que aconteceu com Boruto; o moleque já não desgrudava o olho da porcaria do videogame, e Himawari passava o dia todo sozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto apertava o passo em direção à sua casa, respondeu a mensagem dizendo que já estava chegando e colocou o aparelho de volta ao bolso. Estava muito ansioso para poder sair com todos os seus amigos novamente e finalmente ser tratado como uma pessoa normal. Às vezes parecia até que as pessoas tinham medo dele, já que sempre ficavam sérias e petrificadas quando ele passava pela vila, era como se ele tivesse deixado de ser uma pessoa que era odiada por todos na infância para ser alguém tratado como o Konohamaru antes de conhecê-lo, que podia fazer tudo o que queria e todos faziam vista grossa. E também sentia saudades de ver todos seus amigos reunidos em um só lugar como quando eram mais novos, já não tinham mais tanto tempo pra isso então tinha que aproveitar bastante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vai ficar aí parado na porta ou vai entrar logo? - bradou uma voz de dentro da casa, e só então que Naruto percebeu que estava parado na frente de casa encarando a porta de madeira igual um retardado. Colocou a mão na nuca e entrou, envergonhado. - Então finalmente decidiu entrar? Você ficou parado na porta por uns cinco minutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hehe, só estava com a cabeça nas nuvens um pouco. Você sabe como é. - Sasuke revirou os olhos com um sorrisinho no rosto e voltou para a cozinha. Assim que o moreno se retirou, Naruto tirou um pouco do tempo pra admirar como a casa tinha ficado bonita. O estofamento do sofá já estava colocado e deixava o lugar com um ar de conforto, também tinham várias caixas de papelão, incluindo as suas, que estavam espalhadas pela sala e algumas no corredor pra eles arrumarem depois. A mesa da sala já estava praticamente arrumada com um pano rendado e na entrada da casa tinha um tapete vermelho sangue, o loiro imaginava se Sasuke gostaria de colocar o símbolo do clã Uchiha ali, pois a cor era exatamente a mesma, faltando apenas os toques de branco. - Você fez um ótimo trabalho na casa, Sasuke. Tá tudo tão arrumadinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não fui eu quem organizou, foi a Sakura. E além do mais, nem está tudo tão arrumado assim. - abaixou-se para colocar o restante das comidas na geladeira. - Ainda precisamos tirar as coisas das caixas e organizar tudo nos quartos e na sala, e se você não parar de encarar a minha bunda eu vou dar um chidori no meio da sua cara. - o loiro virou o rosto corado no mesmo segundo, tirando mais uma revirada de olhos do moreno. - Nós temos um lugar pra ir e eu não tenho tempo pras suas brincadeiras de moleque tarado. E você vai assim mesmo pro restaurante? - apontou para as roupas do loiro, que estavam “um pouquinho” amassadas, mas o loiro só deu de ombros. - Tá bom, então. Vamos logo que eles mudaram o horário pras 19:00. - nem esperou pela resposta do menor, apenas tomou sua mão e o arrastou pra fora de casa, recebendo algumas reclamações do mesmo durante o caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para que chegassem no restaurante (que parecia mais um lugar pra gente rica do que o antigo lugar que eles iam quando crianças pra comer churrasco), já que era só algumas quadras longe de casa, sem falar que ir pulando de telhado em telhado era uma alternativa bem mais prática e rápida do que ir andando a dois quilômetros por hora. Sasuke podia sentir que Naruto estava um pouco nervoso, já que seria naquela noite que ele pretendia apresentar o Uchiha como seu namorado, com certeza estava com medo de seus amigos falarem mal dele e o julgarem por não só estar ao lado do Uchiha mas por também ter abandonado Hinata. Entrelaçou seus dedos e pressionou suas mãos juntas como uma forma de dizer silenciosamente que tudo ficaria bem, o que tinha dado muito certo pois Naruto relaxou na hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois então entraram no restaurante, sendo logo recebidos por Hinata, que foi a primeira a chegar. - Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Aqui! - chamou ela, acenando com a mão e sorrindo delicadamente. O casal sorriu e foi em direção à Hyuuga, sentando-se à sua frente. - É muito bom ver vocês de novo. Estava cansada de ficar aqui sozinha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se fosse por mim a gente teria vindo mais tarde, mas o Sasuke ficou enchendo o saco. - brincou o loiro, ao que o moreno respondeu com uma revirada de olhos e uma bufada. - Mas enfim, só você mesmo que chegou? - Hinata assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A Sakura disse há pouco tempo que já estava chegando, e eu também fiquei sabendo que o Suigetsu-kun e a Karin-chan estão chegando na vila hoje. Se não me engano era pra pesquisar algo sobre aqueles caras que atacaram vocês alguns dias atrás. - Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça. De fato, depois do incidente naquele vilarejo, diversas medidas de segurança foram tomadas com a autorização de Shikamaru, incluindo um pequeno grupo de pesquisas para investigar a cena no vilarejo (que incrivelmente estava intacto) e alguns shinobis para tentar rastrear os invasores, visto que os clones de Naruto ainda não tinham se dissipado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chegando não, meu amor, nós já chegamos. - afirmou uma Uzumaki ruiva, entrando no recinto acompanhada do amigo de cabelos brancos e se aproximando da mesa. O albino estava com sua roupa de sempre, enquanto Karin estava usando um vestidinho curto lilás com um cinto prateado e fez trancinhas no lado esquerdo do cabelo, deixando-a com um ar um tanto de rebelde. Hinata e Sasuke abriram pequenos sorrisos enquanto que o loiro apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Bom ver você de novo, Sasuke-kun. - cumprimentou, sentando-se ao lado de Hinata e Suigetsu a sua frente. - Como você está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Muito bem. Na verdade bem melhor do que eu esperava. - desviou o olhar para o loiro, que corou em resposta. Os olhos curiosos de Karin e Suigetsu encaravam os dois com uma intensidade que parecia que eles estavam tentando ativar o sharingan. Encararam Hinata procurando respostas, mas a Hyuuga apenas sorriu. - E vocês como estão?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum… Bem… - disse Suigetsu, um pouco desconfortável. - Sem querer me intrometer nem nada, mas o que exatamente está acontecendo aqui? Você tá bem mais sorridente pro meu gosto. - pressionou os lábios juntos e franziu um pouco o cenho, fazendo o Uchiha rir, o que só deixou todos mais confusos. - Viu?! Você não é assim! Cadê aquele seu lado todo emo e sério que você tinha? Eu sei que as coisas mudaram mas eu to te estranhando cara!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que alguém pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a porta do restaurante abriu novamente e entraram Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Temari e Choji, todos vestidos normalmente com exceção da loira, que estava com uma blusinha preta decotada e uma legging com aparência de jeans. - Que conversa toda é essa? - perguntou Shikamaru. - Vocês nem esperam mais os amigos chegarem pra começar a compartilhar das fofocas. Que saco! - reclamou, sentando na ponta da mesa enquanto os outros quatro sentavam nos lugares restantes. Ino ao lado de Karin e Sai ao seu lado e Choji próximo à Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ei, esperem um pouco! - gritou uma Sakura apressada, correndo para dentro do restaurante usando um vestidinho vermelho e uma bolsinha de mão. - Eu to chamando vocês lá de fora e vocês não me escutam! Que bando de amigos desnaturados que eu tenho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu que o diga! - disse Kiba, entrando junto com Rock Lee, Shino, Gaara e Tenten. Sentou uma cadeira longe de Naruto e de frente para Gaara, que se sentou ao lado da Hyuuga, que o cumprimentou com um sorriso. - Vocês também são muito grossos, passaram correndo pela gente e nem pra falar um oi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto revirou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na mesa, recebendo um carinho na nuca vindo do moreno, fazendo-o sorrir. Aquela briga parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido, como se não tivesse ninguém ali, apenas ele e Sasuke existindo. Era incrível como um gesto tão simples como um carinho na nuca podia deixar o loiro tão entorpecido a ponto de ele não conseguir ver mais ninguém além do moreno naquela sala. Estavam tão concentrados um no outro que nem perceberam que a briga tinha parado e que estavam todos sentados conversando normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tipo, faz tanto tempo que eu não saio em uma missão… Mesmo que fosse só alguma missão de reconhecimento ia ser muito bom variar do dia chato que a gente vive. Me sinto uma completa dona de casa! - reclamou Ino, quase destruindo a mesa com um tapa, assustando a todos na mesa, incluindo o casalzinho ninja apaixonado. - Cara, eu sei que estamos em tempos de paz e que é muito bom ver as crianças crescendo alegres sem ter que ver o que a gente viu… Mas eu sinto falta de poder sair de casa, ou da vila, sei lá… Parece que uma parte de mim foi arrancada fora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Heh, entendo perfeitamente o que você sente. - disse Temari. - Faz tempo que não uso meu leque, exceto quando meu marido e meu filho fazem besteira. - Shikamaru virou o rosto pro outro lado, evitando a conversa. - Mas fazer o que né, estamos em tempos de paz e as missões que aparecem não são pra gente. Se pelo menos alguém não pegasse as missões de nível S só pra ele, nós teríamos uma oportunidade pra sair daqui, </span>
  <b>não é, Naruto?</b>
  <span> - encarou o loiro com um olhar estreito, deixando-o constrangido e fazendo todos os outros rirem da cara do Nanadaime, incluindo o Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto a maioria ria, alguns trocaram de assunto, perguntando sobre como ia a vida, as famílias, reclamando de ter que ficar em casa, Kiba pediu algumas bebidas, alguns dos meninos já começaram a reclamar, enquanto Gaara, Tenten, Lee e Temari conversavam sobre como as crianças estavam indo na academia ninja, dentre outros assuntos. E, durante aquelas várias conversas paralelas, a Yamanaka de cabelos loiros notou algo estranho na mesa. Ela conhecia Sakura há muito tempo, tempo suficiente para saber que se ela e Sasuke estivessem na mesma sala ao mesmo tempo, as chances de que ela se jogasse em cima dele e o cobrisse de beijos eram incrivelmente altas, então era estranho que, mesmo com ele bem ali na frente dela, o moreno só conseguisse olhar para o Uzumaki e sua amiga mal olhar na cara dele durante todo o tempo em que estiveram ali, e olha que elas tinham chegado juntas! Alguma coisa definitivamente estava acontecendo e estava deixando Ino muito incomodada. Tocou de leve no ombro do marido e pediu para que trocassem de lugar, o que ele fez sem muita resistência, e logo em seguida tocou o ombro de Sakura. - Oi, Sakura. - chamou pela rosada, que logo tirou a atenção de seu copo de whisky que tinha acabado de chegar e encarou a loira com curiosidade. - Você sabe que o Sasuke tá bem ali, né? - ela confirmou com a cabeça, estreitando os olhos na direção da Yamanaka. - Então por que não tá em cima dele? Conhecendo você, seria a primeira pessoa a se atirar nele e o arrastar pra sua casa à força. Aconteceu alguma coisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rosada abriu um pequeno sorriso e levou as mãos ao peito, sentindo seu coração bater forte contra o mesmo. - Bom… É o seguinte Ino…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ano, minna. - interrompeu Naruto, levantando-se de sua cadeira e atraindo a atenção de todos na mesa. Seu sorriso era largo e tímido ao mesmo tempo, dava pra ver que ele estava tentando conter a ansiedade, e suas mãos seguravam fortemente umas nas outras, tentando contê-la. - Bom, eu queria aproveitar que todos estão de bom humor agora pra fazer um anúncio. N-não é bem um anúncio, é mais como uma introdução… - todos o encaravam curiosos, enquanto alguns poucos, como Hinata, Gaara e Shikamaru o encaravam ansiosos, já sabendo exatamente do que se tratava. O loiro coçou a nuca, um tanto tímido. - Acho que alguns de vocês já sabem disso, já que acabaram sendo parte do que aconteceu. E, bom, depois de tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos dias, eu só queria poder agradecer por tudo o que fizeram por mim. Realmente significou muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fala logo, Usuratonkachi. - pressionou o moreno, se levantando de seu lugar junto ao outro, estava cansado de ficar esperando o idiota parar de ficar enrolando pra botar logo tudo pra fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro respirou fundo e tomou a mão pálida de Sasuke na sua, apertando-a relativamente forte. Seu coração se encheu de determinação, que refletia em seus olhos visível quase que para todos os presentes na mesa, prensou seus lábios um contra o outro e encheu os pulmões de ar. - Eu e o Sasuke estamos namorando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sala ficou desconfortavelmente silenciosa, deixando os dois um tanto nervosos, mesmo com Sasuke fazendo de tudo para acalmar o coração acelerado do loiro. Aquele clima pesado e o silêncio eram muito constrangedores, principalmente para os dois, ter todos os encarando com os olhos arregalados - com a exceção de Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata e Temari, que estavam sorrindo - meio que parecia que eles estavam encarando algum tipo de aberração. Entretanto, o silêncio durou pouco, visto que Lee levantou com tudo de seu lugar e se virou para o loiro com estrelas nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ooh! Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Omedetou! - bradou ele, apertando a mão livre de Naruto com firmeza e encarando fundo em seus olhos azuis cristalinos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A-arigatou, Lee. - abriu um sorriso meio constrangido, mas também feliz. Pelo menos alguém tinha levantado para os parabenizar e estava de boa com a mudança repentina de relacionamentos do quarteto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um a um, as pessoas começaram a se levantar para parabenizar o novo casal, sendo a próxima, Temari, que havia ouvido a notícia de que os dois estavam juntos através de Shikamaru. A maioria parecia muito feliz por eles, Karin praticamente grudou em cima de Sasuke para parabenizá-lo, sabia que há muito tempo ele nutria sentimentos pelo Uzumaki loiro e ela estava muito feliz por seu amigo finalmente ter encontrado a felicidade. Tenten e Sai foram os próximos, afagando os cabelos de Naruto e cumprimentando Sasuke, todos estavam muito felizes por eles. Com exceção de Ino, que ainda estava muito em choque para ter qualquer tipo de reação positiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu e o Sasuke terminamos. - disse Sakura, encerrando sua frase anterior e abrindo um sorriso brincalhão na direção da Yamanaka loira, que tinha um milhão de perguntas circulando em sua cabeça e simplesmente não conseguia falar nada. A de cabelos rosados não conseguiu conter um risinho ao ver a amiga em estado de choque, ela não ficava assim desde que descobriu que Sakura estava grávida de Sarada, rapidamente tirou a atenção da loira e voltou ao grupo, que já estava sentado conversando sobre o novo casalzinho assumido. Era bonito, ver Naruto e Sasuke finalmente ficando de mãos dadas em cima da mesa, aquecia o coração de Sakura, mesmo que ela ainda nutrisse sentimentos pelo Uchiha, ela gostaria mais que tudo que ele fosse feliz, e estava pronta para dar seu apoio à eles, ainda mais se aquilo faria com que Sasuke exibisse mais daquele sorriso maravilhoso que ele tinha estampado no rosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino fechou a boca, sentindo suas mãos tremerem em confusão e uma espécie de pânico. - I-isso é sério? - a rosada assentiu. - Mas quando…?! Como!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É uma longa história, Ino, eu te conto tudo depois, ok? - disse ela e virou-se de volta para o casal e os amigos que estavam praticamente de jogando em cima deles. Mesmo que o coração de Sakura se apertasse ao ver o Uchiha lançando olhares apaixonados para Naruto, ela conseguia aguentar, eles estavam felizes e era isso que importava, ponto final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas aquela atenção era um pouco estranha para o casal. Naruto não recebia tantos agradecimentos e atenção desde que salvou a vila do ataque de Pain, e Sasuke só conseguia algum tipo de atenção quando ia bem na academia, que foi há uns vinte anos atrás, ou quando fazia algo que deixava todo mundo irritado com ele, mas fora isso, ele não era tão notado assim. Claro que o fato de seus amigos estarem aceitando a sua nova relação numa boa os deixava felizes, mas toda essa proximidade era um pouco desconfortável. E claro, estando conectados como eles estavam um com o outro, perceberam quase que no momento imediato que o outro estava desconfortável, então Naruto decidiu se pronunciar. - Oi, minna, é muito bom ver que todos estão nos aceitando bem, mas realmente não precisam fazer todo esse alvoroço! Estamos felizes só por vocês ficarem de boa com nosso relacionamento. - uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa, aquela situação parecia que estava saindo de controle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, pelo menos deem um beijinho pra gente ver como vocês são um casal fofo! - pediu Kiba, cruzando os braços e encarando o casal com a sobrancelha levantada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro corou e desviou o olhar para Sasuke, que estava com um rosto neutro, não dava pra ler direito, e ele estava quase tendo um treco, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. E as coisas começaram a ficar ainda piores quando todos levantaram de suas cadeiras e começaram a bater palmas em sincronia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Beija! Beija! Beija! - repetiam a maioria das pessoas, até mesmo Tenten que sempre foi bem na dela e não se metia nas coisas dos outros. O vermelho subiu às bochechas de Naruto rapidamente, deixando-o completamente estático e nervoso, não sabia o que dizer e como reagir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Sasuke com certeza sabia. A sala ficou de repente quieta e todos pareceram desaparecer, deixando tudo com uma aparência de abandonado, não que o loiro se importasse, a sensação dos lábios do moreno sobre os seus era tudo com que ele poderia se preocupar. Sentiu-se entorpecido no instante em que suas bocas se tocaram, correspondendo ao beijo imediatamente, levando as mãos para a nuca do maior e o puxando para si, e isso tudo enquanto todos gritavam ao seu redor, e Ino continuava em choque. Se afastaram pouco depois, por mais que quisessem continuar assim para sempre, eles ainda estavam em público e não queriam de forma alguma envergonhar seus amigos, e receberam uma bela salva de aplausos e sorrisos em sua direção, embora eles só conseguissem encarar um ao outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, rapidamente saíram daquele transe e sorriram para os amigos, que só faltavam pular de alegria, pois já estavam com os olhinhos brilhando de emoção na direção deles. Aquele sentimento de desconforto de antes finalmente havia passado, para Naruto aquele relacionamento parecia até mesmo algo que saiu de um conto de fadas, onde apenas um tempinho juntos já deixava tudo melhor, e, para Sasuke, era o mesmo. Estar ao lado do loiro era extremamente reconfortante e aconchegante, em situações normais provavelmente teria apenas negado o beijo e saído, mas naquele momento não sentia absolutamente nada de estranho em seu peito como costumava sentir nessas situações. Na verdade, sentia-se extremamente quente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, pessoal, que tal jogarmos um pouco de errado ou desafio pra acalmar um pouco? Vocês estão muito estressados, hehe. - sugeriu a Hyuuga, abrindo um sorriso fofo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora a maioria se encarasse, estranhando o comportamento de Hinata, sentaram-se novamente nas cadeiras e Sai pegou uma garrafa vazia de whisky, colocando-a no centro da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já eram quase dez da noite e as crianças já estavam na cama, com exceção de Boruto, que estava encarando o céu azul escuro salpicado de estrelas brilhantes. Ele não estava nem um pouco cansado, geralmente ia dormir perto de meia-noite - o qual era o porquê de ele sempre dormir durante as aulas. - e seus olhos não estavam acostumado à claridade que entrava pela janela aberta. Na verdade, apenas Himawari e Metal estavam dormindo; sua irmã pois estava cansada e Metal por dizer que “dormir tarde compromete o treinamento do dia seguinte”, mas fora esses dois todos estavam muito bem acordados e dispostos, embora Karui continuasse a passar nos corredores pra ver se ouvia algum barulho vindo do quarto das crianças. Inojin e Shikadai estavam jogando um videogame juntos, na verdade tava mais pro Shikadai ensinando o Inojin, mas de qualquer forma eles estavam bem próximos. Boruto conseguia até notar algumas desviadas de olho que o loiro oxigenado dava pro moreno, encarando-o enquanto ele continuava a explicar sobre as mecânicas do joguinho pra ele, que com certeza não estava pensando muita atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No que está pensando, Boruto-kun? - perguntou Sumire, sentando ao lado do loirinho e o encarando com um sorriso nos lábios. - Você parece que está encarando muito aqueles dois ali. São seus amigos, não são? - Boruto assentiu com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só nunca conversei muito com o Inojin esses tempos, mas somos amigos sim. Todos aqui são meus amigos! - sorriu para a arroxeada, que corou um pouco encarando os olhos profundos e azuis de Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Eu também? - o loiro a encarou, confuso. Sumire desviou o olhar, levando as mãos para a trancinha e enrolando os dedos no cabelos liso. - Eu também sou sua amiga, Boruto-kun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro a encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso singelo. É claro que ela era sua amigo, ora essa! Ele havia implorado ao seu pai que a deixasse voltar para a escola e ter uma vida normal, era mais do que óbvio que ela era amiga dele, por mais que eles não se falassem tanto, ela continuava a significar muito para ele. Entretanto, antes que pudesse responder à pergunta da arroxeada, uma mão agarrou fortemente seu pulso e o arrastou para longe dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, Sarada! Que história é essa de sair me puxando pelo braço! Eu não fiz nada! - gritou ele, recebendo uma mão na boca da Uchiha frustrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fica quieto que a mãe da Chocho vai ficar muito irritada se descobrir que estamos acordados! - o loiro franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, mas não disse nada, deixando a morena falar. Sarada soltou um suspiro e tirou a mão da boca do outro, olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém apareceria no corredor e brigar com eles. - Olha, precisamos conversar sobre um assunto muito sério. - Boruto arqueou a sobrancelha, não tinha ideia do que Sarada queria conversar. - É sobre a separação dos nossos pais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi só falar nesse assunto que o loiro já torceu o nariz em desgosto. Não era que seus pais estarem separados o deixava com nojo, ele só não conseguia aceitar essa situação numa boa, seu cérebro não conseguia parar de fazê-lo sentir um forte desconforto sempre que alguém tocava nesse assunto, o que se tornou frequente, já que havia virado o tópico principal das conversas de Himawari e sua mãe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Me desculpe, Sarada, mas eu gostaria de não tocar nesse assunto por um tempo. Já to ficando de saco cheio de ter que ouvir minha mãe falando sobre meu pai estar com outra pessoa. - a morena suspirou e desviou um pouco o olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É, eu entendo o que você sente. Minha mãe também não para de falar sobre isso, e eu mesma ainda não superei tudo, nem sei direito como me sentir sobre isso tudo. Mas já que há uma grande chance de nos tornarmos meio-irmãos, eu pensei que poderíamos-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- COMO ASSIM MEIO-IRMÃOS?! - gritou, confuso e eu choque. A morena colocou a mão sobre a boca dele de novo, sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer por sua testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que reação é essa, Boruto?! Nossos pais estão juntos, não lembra não? - lembrou ela, mas, pela expressão que o loiro exibia nos olhos, ele provavelmente havia recebido uma notícia nova. Sarada estreitou os olhos e juntou as sobrancelhas. - Você não sabia…? - Boruto negou com a cabeça rapidamente, surpreendendo a Uchiha. - Mas como você não sabia?! Seu pai não contou pra você?! - negou novamente. - Caramba… Mas então, acho que agora você sabe. - desviou o olhar e tirou a mão da boca do outro, levando-a à blusa e limpando. - Boruto… o que fazemos? Essa notícia veio como um choque pra mim também e eu não sei como reagir. Eu quero que meu pai seja feliz, mas também quero que ele fique em casa comigo e a mamãe! Eu não sei o que fazer! - involuntariamente, colocou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, se segurando para não desabar em lágrimas de desespero. Boruto acariciou com cuidado as mechas escuras do cabelo de Sarada, deixando-a um pouco corada em seu ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por mim nada disso teria acontecido. Meu pai continuaria a viver com minha mãe e seu pai com a sua. Eles deveriam agir como os adultos que são e cumprir suas tarefas como os mesmos! Isso que eles estão fazendo de largar a gente pra trás é totalmente infantil e idiota, e não é só por mim que estou falando isso! Meu pai, desde que virou Hokage, não para mais em casa e não dá mais atenção pra gente, simplesmente age como se não estivéssemos lá, dorme no sofá, chega em casa tarde, não vem almoçar com a gente e agora ele quer simplesmente jogar a gente fora como um monte de lixo? Alguém deveria mostrar pra ele o erro que está cometendo abandonando a gente…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Sarada se abriram e uma lâmpada brilhou sobre sua cabeça. - É isso, Boruto! Vamos mostrar pra eles o erro que estão cometendo e o quanto infantis estão sendo com essas ideias malucas deles. Não é por nada não, mas meu pai sempre está fugindo das responsabilidades dele, e eu já estou cansada disso. Poderíamos trabalhar juntos pra separá-los e tudo voltaria ao normal! - disse animada, sentia-se uma criança travessa. Boruto sorriu de canto e arqueou a sobrancelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso é um plano meio perverso pra alguém séria e inteligente como você. - Sarada corou com o elogio. - Mas gostei do plano. Beleza, vamos fazer isso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passos apressados correram para o corredor onde os dois estavam conversando e uma voz estridente se fez presente. - O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO ACORDADOS?! - gritou Karui. E os dois saíram correndo de volta para dentro do quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Todo mundo deita, rápido! - gritou Sarada para os outros, que o fizeram na hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inojin e Shikadai deitaram lado a lado, Sumire correu rapidamente para seu lugar ao lado de Boruto, o que Sarada também fez, deitando ao seu lado esquerdo. Estava um tanto quente, mas a Uchiha não se importava de passar esse tempo ao lado da pessoa de quem gostava, embora o mesmo tivesse outros planos para passar a noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A garrafa girava e o suor escorria no compasso do barulho que a mesma fazia contra a mesa de madeira. Naquela altura do campeonato, já estavam todos nervosos e com medo de serem desafiados à alguma coisa constrangedora ou nojenta, apesar de alguns controversamente estarem com um celular em mãos, de prontidão para filmar tudinho que iria acontecer. Nunca se sabe quando alguém vai precisar de umas chantagens pra se livrar de um servicinho chato aqui e ali, não é mesmo? O barulho cessou e todos os olhares encaravam a garrafa, ansiosos para saber qual seria a humilhação da vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba abriu um sorrisinho perverso e desviou o olhar para o amigo de vestes verdes. - E aí, Shino? Verdade ou desafio? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pressão de todos os olhares em si estava quase matando Shino por dentro, o medo de ter que fazer algo ruim e humilhante também não o estava ajudando, mas, por algum bug ou defeito que deu em seu cérebro, resolveu ir com o mais arriscado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desafio. - arquejadas foram ouvidas por toda a sala, até mesmo de alguns garçons pararam de trabalhar para ver no que aquilo daria. O moreno apenas sorriu, brincalhão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu te desafio… A comer um besouro! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E o arrependimento logo chegou. Shino congelou no lugar, uma imensa vontade de vomitar enchendo sua garganta, mas manteve-se estático. Alguns da mesa levaram a mão à boca, outros ergueram seus celulares, e outros - como era o caso de Sasuke - se seguravam para não rir do azar que o moreno teve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas o pior de tudo talvez fosse que ele realmente </span>
  <b>fez </b>
  <span>o desafio! E vomitou logo depois, o que rendeu umas belas risadas e expressões de nojo do pessoal da mesa. Aquele jogo com certeza estava sendo muito interessante aos olhos de muitos, que a cada dois minutos começavam a cochichar e a caçoar de quem estava fazendo os desafios. O pobre ninja dos insetos quase teve que ir embora depois daquele desafio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Beleza! - disse Ino, encarando a garrafa que apontava para ela e Sakura. - Verdade ou desafio, Sakura? Desafio, né? Ok então. - nem esperou a rosada falar o que ela queria, não que tivesse alguma outra opção se não desafio, já que já havia escolhido verdade numa rodada anterior, então permaneceu calada e escutou o desafio da loira, que sorria com malícia. - Eu te desafio a beijar a pessoa mais sexy da mesa, e o casalzinho de ninjas apaixonado ali não vale! - apontou para Naruto e Sasuke, o loiro corando levemente e o moreno revirando os olhos. - Vai lá, Sakura, escolhe alguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rosada corou igual a um tomate. Malditos desafios que ela tinha que aceitar calada! Levantou-se, relutante, e encarou a todos naquela sala. Alguns estavam corados, outros tranquilos, pensando que não seriam eles os escolhidos, Naruto e Sasuke, que estavam apenas encarando-a com incentivo e tinha Choji, que estava comendo e pedindo mais comida desde o momento que chegou a primeira bandeja. Respirou fundo, caminhando lentamente para um certo ponto da mesa, abaixando-se e beijando a pessoa a sua frente, fazendo todos se surpreenderem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afinal, quem imaginaria que Sakura estaria beijando a prima distante de Naruto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos avermelhados de Karin não conseguiram evitar de se arregalar com a atitude de Sakura e seu rosto ficou vermelho até a ponta de seus pés. Era muito estranho ter uma garota que você considera sua amiga, que você ajudou na hora do parto da filha, que era bem próxima da pessoa que você gostou desde o momento que o conheceu estar te beijando agora. Mas por Rikudou, Sakura beijava bem demais! A Uzumaki conseguia sentir um calafrio a percorrer da cabeça aos pés e não pôde evitar de corresponder ao beijo, era bom demais!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No momento em que se separaram, todos aplaudiram as duas, como se o beijo que tivessem acabado de compartilhar fosse algo merecido de um prêmio nobel ou algo do tipo. Sakura voltou ao seu lugar com um rubor enorme ao lado das bochechas, e todos ainda comemorando o beijo, já estava dando nos nervos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, parem com isso! Foi só um desafio! Não sejam bobos! - brigou, cruzando os braços e sentando-se. Não queria admitir, mas aquele foi um bom beijo, mas embora eles tenham gostado do que ela fez, era simplesmente um ultraje eles ficarem se metendo assim nas coisas dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que a Sakura-chan já seguiu em frente, haha! - brincou Naruto, encarando as duas com um pouco de malícia no olhar. - Então, prima, quando vai ser o casamento? Eu quero ser padrinho! - Karin ajeitou os óculos e desviou o olhar, claramente incomodada, enquanto que Sakura estava quase pra gritar com o loiro e mandar que cuidasse de sua própria vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke terminou de tomar o gole de sua bebida e se virou para o loiro. - Dobe, uma brincadeira até tudo bem, mas ficar enchendo o saco dos outros desse jeito é falta de educação. Você não tem mais doze anos. - o loiro cruzou os braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Falou o cara que até hoje continua cultivando o hábito de vazar da vila. Vocês Uchihas têm uma genética ótima pra sair da vila. - brincou, recebendo uma revirada de olhos do moreno, que tomou mais um teco da bebida ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E a noite se seguiu daquele jeito, com diversas verdades e desafios constrangedores para todos da mesa, sem exceção alguma. Kiba, que acabou recebendo uma revanche de Shino, foi desafiado a pegar nos peitos da pessoa sexy da mesa, e com certeza não foi Naruto quem ficou feliz em ver o moreno apalpando os seios de Hinata como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. As garotas tiveram ainda menos chance de escapar daquela zona que era aquela rodada de pessoas quase bêbadas agindo de forma tão infantil. Temari foi desafiada pelo irmão a beber um vidro inteiro de molho de pimenta, e acabou tendo que ir embora mais cedo pela ardência e pelo enjôo. Ino e Hinata foram desafiadas pelo “novo casal de ninjas” - conhecidas também como Sakura e Karin - a pichar o monumento dos Hokages, onde a Yamanaka teve que escrever “chupa cu” no rosto de Kakashi e Hinata “chupador de Uchiha” no de Naruto, o que a deixou incrivelmente constrangida, não que a loira estivesse menos. E, mais uma vez, a rosada pegou um desafio pesado, onde, dessa vez, foi desafiada por Choji a “realizar o sonho do Jiraya”, em outras palavras, pegar nos peitos da Tsunade; ela só estava se ferrando naquela noite. Obviamente não deu muito certo e ela foi atirada para fora da janela do quarto da loira, com certeza receberia algum tipo de multa por invadir o espaço pessoal de uma pessoa tão importante quanto a quinta Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo estava desabando naquela noite! Todos tiveram sua dignidade e honra simplesmente jogados no chão e pisados em cima sem dó nem piedade. Sai teve que mostrar um desenho erótico de seu caderno, que por coincidência acabou sendo de Naruto e Sasuke, onde o loiro deitava-se em cima do moreno e deixava uma trilha de saliva por seu abdômen em direção ao seu pelvis. Por mais que o pálido insistisse que era um desenho antigo, ninguém acreditou naquela conversa fiada e o casal ficou incrivelmente constrangido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara foi desafiado por Naruto a tocar um áudio que ele havia mandado ao seu celular no centro da cidade e, para a maior sorte do ruivo, estava tendo uma liquidação noturna e o lugar estava lotado de pessoas. Teria sido algo bem simples se não fosse aquele áudio. Aquele maldito áudio. Inocente, sem saber o que estava escondido ali, o ruivo o tocou, mas não conseguiu escutar nada do que estava sendo dito, então decidiu aumentar o volume. Péssima ideia. Assim que ele aumentou o volume, o áudio de uma cena pornô começou a tocar, extremamente alto, quase que estourando os tímpanos de Gaara, e chamou a atenção de todos que estavam ao seu redor para ele, tomando todos os olhares na direção do Kazekage, que estava correndo para desligar o áudio e se esconder embaixo do chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi a partir dali que tudo começou a desabar. Não por conta da sacanagem com os desafios e verdades, mas sim com a pendência que eles começaram a tomar para o lado erótico. Como estavam praticamente sozinhos no restaurante, com exceção de alguns garçons que estavam tirando os últimos pratos, os desafios e perguntas começaram a ficar extremamente restritos para menores de dezoito anos. Ainda bem que as crianças não estavam lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E tudo começou quando Shikamaru resolveu perguntar à Naruto com quem ele perdeu a virgindade, ao que Sasuke e Sakura se encararam com desgosto, pois sabiam exatamente a resposta. O próprio Naruto ficou com desgosto quando teve que contar que quem fez o favor de tirar sua virgindade anal foi seu professor durante os exames de equipe. E mesmo tendo que lidar com a piada infame de Kiba, dizendo “deveriam ter é escrevido ‘pedófilo’ na testa dele”, isso sequer estava perto do que estava por vir adiante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Começou a ficar intenso mesmo quando a brincadeira parou de ser uma brincadeira e se tornou um verdadeiro jogo de bêbados. Naruto desafiou Suigetsu a jogar água nos seios de Karin, o que só rendeu porrada na cara dos dois retardados. Tenten desafiou Hinata a usar o Sexy no Jutsu no Kiba, e no final sobrou pro Shino levar ele embora para casa, já que o mesmo estava indisposto pela imensa perda de sangue. Talvez se Hinata tivesse apenas usado o jutsu tudo ficasse bem, mas ela foi obrigada a abraçar o moreno de lado e esfregar os seios em seus braços, tudo isso enquanto murmurava “K-kiba-kun” com uma voz seduzente. Entretanto, a Hyuuga conseguiu sua vingança de Tenten, pois a mesma foi desafiada a deixar Shikamaru usar o Jutsu das sombras de forma erótica em si, o que o bêbado sem noção do mundo ao seu redor fez, quase que jogando a dignidade de Tenten no lixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma das perguntas que mais deixou todos curiosos (e o Nanadaime completamente envergonhado) sobre o assunto. Kurama conseguia ver o loiro transando? A mesa virou uma roda de questionamento e humilhação para o Uzumaki, que não fazia ideia se isso acontecia ou não e ter todos perguntando e dirigindo olhares à ele o deixava incrivelmente desconfortável e constrangido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois, Lee resolveu perguntar à Sasuke se ele enfiaria uma cobra na calça pra ganhar dez milhões, ao que ele sutilmente respondeu:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se for a do Naruto, eu faço. - o loiro corou intensamente e escondeu o rosto nas roupas escuras do namorado, fazendo-o sorrir, mas claro que ele chegou a dar o troco da vergonha no Uchiha mais tarde, com a pergunta que finalizou a noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quem você comeria? Sakura, Ino ou Hinata? - perguntou Sai, apoiando-se sobre a mão apoiada na mesa. As três garotas e Naruto coraram, mostrando uma reação nervosa. Parecia até que foi combinado os quatro dirigirem seus olhares para Sasuke, que não estava nem um pouco contente com a pergunta, mas apenas tomou mais um pouco de sua bebida e fingiu que não tinha escutado nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro desviou o olhar e se permitiu corar, não sabia exatamente como responder aquela pergunta, já que preferia não transar com nenhuma delas e sim com a pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Felizmente, para o bem de sua vida, um garçom apareceu bem na hora de ele responder a pergunta. - Perdoe-me a intromissão, Hokage-sama. - disse ele. - Mas já são quase duas da manhã e lamento dizer que temos que fechar. Já passamos muito da nossa hora de ir embora e o gerente logo ficará bravo se não fecharmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh! Sem problema algum! Deixem que eu pago a conta. Se quiserem, vocês me compensam com lámen do Ichiraku depois. - abriu a carteira e deu o dinheiro para o garçom, levantando junto à todos e se retirando para a saída. - Foi bem legal sair com vocês pessoal. Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos sorriram em sua direção e assentiram, se preparando para ir cada um em sua direção. Realmente, tinha sido uma excelente reunião. Foi divertido, eles conversaram aos montes e ainda brincaram de verdade ou desafio, quase ficando bêbados e estragando toda sua dignidade em apenas algumas horas. Valeu muito a pena dedicar esse tempo fora do trabalho de novo, era o que Naruto pensava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, é melhor eu levar esse pacote de bebida embora antes que a Temari fique irritada. - brincou Gaara enquanto levantava Shikamaru com sua areia. - Até mais, pessoal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que o ruivo se despediu, todos fizeram o mesmo, se retirando cada um para sua direção e para suas casas, sãos e salvos. O loiro tentava não cambalear pelas ruas de tanto que havia bebido. Ainda tinha seus sentidos atentos, não estava completamente fora de si, mas estava quase. Sasuke por outro lado, estava com cara de sóbrio mas por dentro estava completamente destruído, só não se deixando mostrar um bêbado nojento por sua força de vontade em manter seu orgulho Uchiha intacto. Entretanto, algo dentro de si se sentia incomodado de alguma forma, não sabia o que.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegaram de volta ao lar em pouco menos de dez minutos, mas foi uma caminhada bem silenciosa para os padrões de Naruto. Ele fez questão de ficar encarando o moreno quando entraram e deixaram os sapatos ao lado da porta, havia algo estranho no olhar de Sasuke, estava bem mais ofuscado do que mais cedo naquele dia, quase como se estivesse sem vida. O loiro começou a se sentir inquieto, não gostava quando havia algo perturbando seu Teme, queria simplesmente pular em cima dele e enchê-lo de beijos até que aquele brilho maravilhoso que tanto amava voltasse aos olhos do Uchiha, mas estava tentando se segurar, sabia que Sasuke não era do tipo que ficava se jogando em cima dos outros para mostrar afeto. Seu jeito era mais discreto e significativo do que o de Naruto, que era espalhafatoso, bagunçado e com pedaços para todos os cantos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas foi só ver seu namorado se sentar na cama com uma cara de tédio e falta de vida que o loiro tomou uma atitude imediata. Ele não era do tipo que esperava até que a situação se acalmasse ou que os sintomas aparecessem para encontrar o problema, queria a resposta naquele mesmo instante em que a pergunta surgiu em sua cabeça. Se sentou ao lado de Sasuke e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke, tá tudo bem? Você está meio cabisbaixo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno bufou e soltou um grunhido, jogando-se de costas na cama de casal macia e aconchegante, permitindo-se relaxar um pouco os músculos. - Bebi demais. E agora eu to com uma puta dor de cabeça. - levou o braço sobre os olhos e os tampou, mas não precisava ver para saber que o namorado estava o encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorrisinho de canto que dizia “você não pode mentir pra mim, não”. Sentiu uma pontada aguda em seu peito e uma agonia se formar em sua garganta, junto com um nó que o impedia de falar qualquer coisa. Aquele sentimento que o estava incomodando há alguns segundos atrás estava mais forte, isso só de sentir o olhar do loiro caindo sobre ele, que o deixava mais irritado do que já estava. Tirou o braço da frente dos olhos e encarou Naruto com o cenho franzido e olhos estreitos. - Quem você comeria? A Sakura, a Hinata ou a Ino? Aposto que seria a Hinata com aqueles peitos que parecem mais duas melancias. Na verdade seria a Ino, porque ela tem peito e também tem bunda, daria pra aproveitar os dois. A Sakura só tem bunda mesmo, porque o resto é só uma tábua. Mas é certeza que pegaria a Hinata, só pra fazer ciúme no Kiba que tava de olho na sua </span>
  <b>ex</b>
  <span>-mulher. - deu ênfase no “ex”, soando intimidador  enquanto que a situação era simplesmente ridícula. Grunhiu novamente e rolou para o outro lado da cama, ignorando completamente a existência do loiro, que agora sorria em completo choque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você está com ciúmes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma coloração avermelhada tomou o rosto de Sasuke, que negava com todas suas forças qualquer envolvimento com esse sentimento. - Eu não estou com ciúmes. Teria ciúmes do que? Dos peitos da Renata? Eu tenho bem mais tamanho no meu pau que ela no corpo todo. - cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho involuntário com a boca, ampliando o sorriso de Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, Sasuke. Você tá com ciúmes porque eu não podia escolher você. - falava quase com voz de bebê, o que só deixava o moreno mais e mais constrangido e sem graça. Sentou-se mais próximo do mesmo, inclinando-se ao seu lado e passando a mão em seu cabelo. - Você acha que alguma delas ia roubar minha atenção de você. Mas acho que você sabe muito bem que eu só tenho olhos pra você, não sabe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior franziu o cenho, rolando para longe do loiro. - Fala isso pras suas crias de Uzumaki-Hyuuga. - Naruto não consegui colocar um olhar sério no rosto. O jeito que Sasuke falava deixava mais do que óbvio que a bebida já estava mexendo com ele, e que não conseguia raciocinar direito o que estava pensando e dizendo. Era em momentos assim que o loiro sentia que ele mais precisava oferecer carinho e amor para seu Teme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inclinou-se sobre o maior e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo os pelos do moreno se arrepiarem com a sensação da respiração de Naruto sobre sua pele pálida. Acariciou suavemente as costas de Sasuke por debaixo da blusa, numa tentativa de deixá-lo mais relaxado, o que parecia estar funcionando segundo os suspiros que escapavam da boca do moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Me pergunta de novo. - pediu enquanto levantava a blusa do moreno até a altura de seus braços, e aproveitando para passar as mãos geladas pela cintura e barriga do maior. - Me pergunta de novo aquilo que te deixou tão irritado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua boca começou a percorrer parte do pescoço do moreno, distribuindo beijos por onde quer que conseguisse chegar, arrancando mais alguns suspiros e até alguns gemidos baixos do Uchiha. - Q-quem você comeria? … Sakura, Ino ou H-hinata? - a resistência de Sasuke era muito evidente. Ele estava tentando reter sua voz e impedi-la de sair arrastada, pois sabia que se a deixasse, provavelmente não conseguiria conter mais os gemidos. O loiro largou do pescoço do moreno e apoiou-se sobre seu corpo, colocando seus rostos frente a frente, quase se tocando. Conseguia sentir a respiração agitada do namorado e ver o rubor avermelhado que tomava suas bochechas, trouxe seus rostos para mais perto, roçando seus lábios um no outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke. - selou seus lábios rapidamente, acabando com toda a distância entre os dois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para que o moreno correspondesse ao beijo, sorrindo enquanto o fazia. Ele ainda conseguia sentir seu corpo se movendo por si só, mas pelo menos agora tinha um controle maior de seu raciocínio do que antes, ou pelo menos era o que ele esperava. Amarrou o pescoço de Naruto com seus braços, puxando-o contra si e aproximando o beijo, deixando que a língua do loiro invadisse sua boca sem restrições. A sensação que percorria sua espinha era simplesmente viciante, e os movimentos de suas línguas dançando uma contra a outra só o excitava ainda mais. Como conseguiu passar tantos anos sem descobrir essa sensação era um mistério completo, ele ter conseguido resistir o bastante para só conseguir agora descobrir qual era o gosto da boca do loiro e como era ser amado por ele parecia só ter acumulado mais a vontade de sentir o mesmo. Eram diversas sensações sendo despejadas em seu coração ao mesmo tempo, tanto que parecia que a qualquer momento seu peito iria explodir, tamanho prazer aquelas sensações o estavam proporcionando. Naruto desceu novamente as mãos para baixo de sua blusa, dessa vez recebendo a permissão de Sasuke para tirá-la de seu corpo, expondo seu torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis do loiro pareciam devorar seu corpo por completo, não que Sasuke se importasse realmente, já tinha recebido tantos olhares assim de garotas durante sua infância que agora já nem sentia nada, embora o rubor tivesse voltado à sua bochechas. Dessa vez não era um bando de garotas irritantes que o estava encarando, era Naruto, a pessoa que mais significava para ele, isso se não significasse mais do que o próprio mundo e sua existência, e isso já era o suficiente para o deixar, no mínimo, constrangido. - Vai ficar aí me secando ou vai tirar sua blusa também? - provocou, encarando o loiro de relance, observando como seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vejo que alguém já está sóbrio. - Sasuke revirou os olhos, sorrindo de canto. - Heh, foi mal, é que você é lindo demais pra eu conseguir tirar meus olhos de você. Heh, agora eu entendo porquê todas as garotas sempre corriam atrás de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então acho que eu também tenho o direito de saber o porquê da Hinata te stalkear tanto, hn? - o loiro corou, aumentando o sorriso nos lábios do Uchiha. Viu seus olhos azuis desviarem para o lado, envergonhados e sem graça, até entendia o porquê de Naruto ficar com tanta vergonha sendo que ele já tinha feito isso antes. Era o mesmo motivo para Sasuke ficar sem graça com o outro secando-o com os olhos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já que o loiro não estava tomando nenhuma atitude, o moreno se sentou e dirigiu as mãos para a base de sua blusa, começando a removê-la. Naruto não mostrou nenhuma resistência, apenas um pouco de vergonha, e deixou o namorado tomar partida da situação. E, em poucos segundos, os dois já estavam semi nus, apenas com as calças, e encarando um ao outro com uma coloração forte nas bochechas, embora no caso de Naruto o rubor tomasse conta do rosto todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro retraiu um pouco ao sentir a mão de Sasuke percorrer sua barriga com curiosidade, mas mais por causa da temperatura da mão do que da ação em si. O moreno sorriu, levantando os olhos para encarar o Nanadaime. - Dá pra perceber por que ela te queria tanto. Hn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pena que agora eu já tenho dono, né? Hehe. - brincou, colocando um sorriso ainda maior nos lábios de Sasuke, que voltou a encarar sua barriga, intrigado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Será que a Kyuubi consegue mesmo ver você transando? Isso é um pouco estranho de imaginar, mas até que me deixou bem curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto mordeu os lábios com malícia, diversos pensamentos povoando sua mente. Se aproximou do moreno e deixou a malícia transparecer em seus olhos, deixando o Uchiha um tanto surpreso e constrangido. - Que tal a gente descobrir?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem poder controlar, uma risada escapou dos lábios de Sasuke, que se segurou nos ombros do loiro e apoiou a cabeça nos mesmos para não acabar caindo. Que tipo de mudança de humor foi essa que deu em Naruto? Há um segundo estava constrangido e envergonhado e agora estava todo excitado e fazendo piadas de cunho sexual. Mas de qualquer forma, não é como se Sasuke não pudesse entrar nesse jogo também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Usuratonkachi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puxou-o para si, colando seus lábios em mais um beijo, este um pouco mais agitado que o anterior. Suas mãos vagavam pelos corpos um do outro, explorando cada pedacinho que conseguiam achar, quase como uma pesquisa ao corpo alheio, também partilhando de alguns arranhões ao longo do caminho. E logo, suas calças já estavam no chão, sobrando apenas suas boxers e aquele sentimento que perdurava durante aqueles toques tão sensíveis e torturantes. O moreno se viu perdendo a paciência e puxando o loiro para cima de si, não resistindo a soltar alguns pequenos risos no processo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto não conseguia se desgrudar daquela risada de Sasuke, era como uma música que enchia seus ouvidos e fazia seu coração bater acelerado. Ah, como ele amava esse homem, poderia ficar dias inteiros sem fazer absolutamente nada, apenas encarando seu rosto e corpo esculpido e seu sorriso que iluminava mais que o Sol. Ele era sua força e sua fraqueza, como não tinha percebido isso antes é algo que o loiro não conseguiria responder sozinho. Mas com certeza, cada minuto da espera valeu a pena só para tê-lo finalmente colado à si e ao seu lado. A única coisa que precisava fazer para finalmente se sentir completamente satisfeito era ocupar o dedo anelar de Sasuke com a mais bela das alianças, feita especialmente para mostrar o quanto o moreno significava para si. E ainda assim, seria pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Começou a distribuir beijos por todo o rosto de Sasuke, ainda tendo que se controlar para não atacar o moreno de uma vez, pois estava quase no seu limite para fazê-lo, e depois passou para seu pescoço, onde fez questão de marcar sua pele com mordidas e chupões, arrancando alguns gemidos baixos do Uchiha. - N-nh. N-naruto, vai ficar marcado! - resmungou entre gemidos, mas o loiro apenas sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É pra mostrar pra todo mundo que você é meu, Sasuke. - provocou, passando a língua por cima da marca avermelhada que deixou no pescoço do Uchiha e arrancando mais alguns grunhidos baixos do mesmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desceu a boca até a clavícula do maior, voltando a beijar sua pele pálida com delicadeza e cuidado, chegando até a arrancar mais alguns risos dos lábios cerrados de Sasuke. Ele nunca se cansaria disso, com certeza. Cansado de esperar tanto, acelerou os movimentos de sua boca e logo chegou ao peitoral do moreno, onde começou a investir chupões e lambidas sobre seus mamilos, ouvindo mais gemidos baixos em resposta. Já dava pra perceber que Sasuke não era do tipo escandaloso quando se tratava de sentir prazer e expressar em voz alta, o que era até bom, pois fazia cada um deles ainda mais significantes para o loiro. Enquanto concentrava a boca no torso de Sasuke, deslizou suas mãos pelo resto de seu abdômen, acariciando sua pélvis e arrancando algumas reclamações do moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-naruto… Você é lerdo demais! - murmurou entre os suspiros e os arrepios que percorriam sua espinha, distribuindo uma sensação de excitação que nunca havia sentido antes. - A-ah-acho que já chega de provocações!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto ergueu o olhar e sorriu malicioso. - Sasuke Uchiha perdendo sua calma e paciência pra alguma coisa? Isso com certeza é algo que não se vê todos os dias, hehe. - subiu de seu torço para seu ouvido, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Sasuke franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar, sem graça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hn. Usuratonka-chii~! - se pegou soltando um gemido alto e rapidamente cobriu a boca com a mão, mordendo seu polegar para se forçar a ficar quieto. Escondido entre o pescoço e os cabelos de Sasuke, o loiro aumentou seu sorriso malicioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está bem então, Sasuke. Eu também já não estava me aguentando mais de ficar esperando pra entrar em você. - adicionou mais um dedo na entrada do moreno, movendo-os com agilidade enquanto sua boca investia em seu pescoço. - O problema é que eu não tenho lubrificante comigo… Espero que não se importe se doer um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entre os gemidos e prazer que pareciam engolir mais e mais o seu ser, o moreno abriu um sorriso de canto dos lábios. - H-hn, você fala c-como se eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>nh</span>
  </em>
  <span> f-fosse feito de </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Feito de vidro. D-dobe. - voltou a sobrepor a mão à boca, evitando que mais gemidos e suspiros escapassem sem seu consentimento. Estava tão concentrado naquela sensação que o loiro o estava proporcionando que sequer tinha notado que ele já havia removido suas boxers e que já estava o prensando na cama completamente nu. Ainda bem que estavam em momentos de paz, ou ele estaria completamente fodido. Não que em pouco tempo ele não fosse estar de qualquer maneira. Naruto removeu os dedos de dentro do namorado e posicionou seu membro no lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Posso entrar então? Está tudo bem? - recebeu a resposta em forma de beijo, este bem mais calmo e sereno que os demais. Se separaram e o loiro conseguia ver, claro como o dia, o brilho de desejo e paixão que se fez presente nos olhos negros de Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Usuratonkachi. Vai logo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uzumaki colocou seu rosto no meio do pescoço do moreno, distribuindo beijos delicados pelo local para tentar distrair o Uchiha da dor que ele provavelmente sentiria na hora que o penetrasse. Afinal, apenas Naruto tinha perdido sua virgindade anal, Sasuke ainda era virgem nesse aspecto. Penetrou-o o mais delicado que conseguia, mas ainda assim causou alguns gemidos de dor e desconforto a escaparem dos lábios de Sasuke, e, em uma tentativa desesperada de fazer com que a dor durasse menos, entrou por completo, arrancando um gemido ainda mais alto, o que só contribuiu para a dor no peito do loiro. Ele simplesmente odiava a ideia de ser ele a razão pela qual Sasuke estava sentindo dor, e aquela expressão em seus olhos e o tremor em suas mãos não era algo que indicasse que ele estava bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E-eu fui muito rápido? E-eu posso tirar se precisar! - sua boca simplesmente não fechava, não importa o quanto tentasse, ela só continuava se mexendo e as palavras continuavam saindo. Aquilo não estava ajudando em nada a situação do moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C-cala a boca! - Naruto jogou as mãos na frente da boca, pressionando-as contra os lábios e deixando uma gota de suor escorrer por sua testa. Mesmo ofegante, Sasuke se obrigou a falar algo, por mais que não estivesse nas condições necessárias para isso. - U-usuratonkachi, eu estou bem. Você só me pegou de surpresa. - o loiro o encarava com os olhinhos brilhando em preocupação. Ele se importava demais com o Uchiha para vê-lo experienciando qualquer tipo de dor. - Pare de agir como se eu fosse quebrar por qualquer coisinha, porra. Tá me dando nos nervos. - virou a cabeça para o lado, franzindo o cenho e fazendo bico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- G-gomen… - encarou o loiro de soslaio e mudou rapidamente sua carranca para um sorriso. Ergueu a mão e puxou o rosto de Naruto contra seu pescoço, acariciando suas mechas douradas com as pontas do dedo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem. Só… Agiliza com isso, ok? Eu não to aguentando mais essa sua lerdeza. Parece que daqui a pouco eu vou explodir se você não continuar. - o loiro sorriu, acariciando a delicada pele pálida do namorado com a pontinha dos dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ergueu-se em cima do moreno novamente, preparando a cintura para voltar com os movimentos. - Tá bom então, mas me avise caso precise parar. Eu não aguento todo esse seu suspense de “eu vou deixar ele na curiosidade de saber”. - o moreno assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a encará-lo de frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deram um selinho rápido e o loiro começou com as estocadas, pegando o moreno de surpresa novamente. Não conseguiu impedir a arfada de escapar de sua boca e os gemidos que vieram com ela. Se aquele arrepio que percorria suas costas há alguns minutos atrás já era bom, então o sentimento de agora era o presente de alguma divindade. Claro, ainda doía, mas a dor era facilmente ofuscada pelo prazer. Seu próprios gemidos e suspiros agora deixavam sua garganta sem o menor controle, ele não </span>
  <b>queria</b>
  <span> se controlar. Aquela sensação, aquela que ele já deveria ter experienciado antes com Sakura, parecia algo simplesmente inédito, algo que ele nunca havia testemunhado antes. E, de fato, não tinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mordidas que o loiro distribuía por seu pescoço também pareciam ter um efeito tão diferente de como fora alguns minutos atrás. Pareciam lhe dar bem mais prazer do que anteriormente, que agora parecia que era só a pontinha do iceberg comparado com a sensação de excitação e adrenalina que o enchia por completo agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-naruto… - a dificuldade para deixar as palavras saírem sem aquela bendita sensação o atrapalhar já estava começando a deixá-lo irritado. - M-ah-mais… Rá-rápido… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro estava à beira da insanidade. Ouvir os gemidos de Sasuke bem ao lado de seu ouvido estava o enlouquecendo por completo, sem falar que a sensação de estar dentro dele era simplesmente divina. Não sabia mais quanto tempo aguentaria tudo isso até enlouquecer de vez e atingir seu clímax. Retirou-se do pescoço do moreno e começou a atacar toda a parte de sua clavícula e rosto, tomando um pouco de seu tempo para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha do mesmo, recebendo alguns gemidos e murmúrios a mais do moreno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem perder mais tempo, atacou sua boca com toda a força e desejo que tinha, enquanto sua mão boa procurada desesperadamente pela dele. O moreno gemia abafado contra sua boca enquanto deixava-se levar pelo prazer que ambos estavam sentindo, e isso não ajudava em nada na sanidade de Naruto, que já se sentia na beira do abismo. Logo encontrou a mão do Uchiha, e entrelaçou seus dedos desesperadamente, acariciando-a com os toques de seus dedos que almejavam sentir sua pele desesperadamente. Se afastou da boca de Sasuke para atacar seu pescoço e orelha novamente, mas agora com um pouco mais de autocontrole. Ele não podia se deixar cair. Ainda não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke… Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto… Te amo demais… Eu nunca mais vou te largar. - repetia em seu ouvido aquelas palavras que tanto atormentaram seus sonhos durante anos. Era tão bom poder finalmente colocá-las para fora para a pessoa que realmente amava. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pequenas lágrimas se acumularam involuntariamente nos olhos de Sasuke, seu peito inchado de felicidade. Quantos anos ele havia esperado para finalmente ouvir aquelas palavras que tanto almejou ouvir saindo da boca do loiro em sua direção. Era como um sonho se tornando realidade finalmente, um alívio para seu coraçãozinho, que sofreu por tanto tempo. Sentia-se curado da doença que foi sua vida problemática e o caminho tortuoso que escolheu. Sentia que agora poderia finalmente ser feliz de verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu também te amo, Naruto. Te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida. - abraçou-o com a mão livre, enquanto apertava a mão do loiro com mais força com a outra. Podia sentir aquelas lágrimas acumuladas escorrerem por suas bochechas enquanto um sorriso prazeroso tomava seu rosto e se estendia de orelha à orelha. Surpreendentemente, quando ergueu o rosto para encarar os olhos de Naruto, percebeu que o loiro também estava chorando. Mas era um idiota mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juntaram seus lábios mais uma vez, em um beijo desejado e precioso, que conseguia transmitir entre os dois todos os sentimentos e pensamentos que queriam compartilhar um com o outro desde que eram pequenos. Era como um livro que se abria para revelar uma história jamais contada antes, e não precisavam de palavras para lê-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus corpos estremeceram e se contraíram, chegando juntos ao orgasmo e à sensação de êxtase que vinha logo depois. Sasuke se segurava com todas as forças em Naruto, como se fosse cair de soltasse, mas ao sentir seus músculos relaxarem, não podia mais se dar ao luxo de continuar resistindo, e caiu exausto na cama, assim como o loiro, que praticamente despencou ao seu lado. Ambos estavam exaustos, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. O suor escorria por seus corpos e suas respirações descompassadas se recusaram a se regular, por mais que eles tentassem relaxar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos de Naruto não resistiram à tentação de acariciar os fios negros do cabelo de Sasuke e aproveitaram para acariciar seu rosto e a pele lisa. Seus olhos se encaravam como se, apesar de já terem chegado ao ápice, ainda estivesse ocorrendo uma batalha interna entre eles. O moreno fez força e ergueu sua mão em cima da do loiro, pressionando-a mais contra sua bochecha e deixando que aqueles toques sensíveis relaxassem seus músculos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plantou um suave beijo na palma do loiro e permaneceu ali, não tinha forças para se mover mais. - Fo… Foi muito bom. - disse entre suspiros. - Você é muito bom de cama, Dobe. - o loiro corou e sorriu em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, eu tento, m-mas não sou lá grande coisa. - se aproximou um pouco mais do moreno, quase encostando suas cabeças. - Vo-você tá bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dói um pouco, mas nada que eu não consiga aguentar. - aconchegou-se debaixo dos lençóis e esfregou-se mais um pouco na mão do loiro. - Ne, Naruto. - o loiro ergueu seu olhar e encarou o Uchiha com curiosidade. - Arigatou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso. - Eh? Pelo que? - o moreno sorriu com um brilho inexplicável em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por me amar. - os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram com a confissão do moreno, que ainda sorria como se seus músculos não doessem nem um pouco. - Eu sempre serei grato por ter você do meu lado. E quero que saiba que, enquanto eu puder acordar com você aqui, eu não vou deixar que nada nos separe outra vez. - entrelaçou seus dedos juntos e sorriu ternamente. - Obrigado por me amar, Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Àquele ponto, as lágrimas já escorriam dos olhos do loiro sem qualquer tipo de controle, e seu nariz estava quase que pra escorrer também. - Que merda, Teme! Assim você me faz chorar! Droga! - limpou as lágrimas com a mão livre, não percebendo as que escorriam pelo rosto de Sasuke também, que o encarava com o sorriso mais radiante que já deu em toda sua vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno o puxou para perto com a mão livre, apoiando sua cabeça em seu peitoral. Seus dedos afagaram até o último fio de cabelo do Uzumaki, que continuava a chorar, por mais que tentasse parar as lágrimas. Ergueu o queixo do loiro e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, sentindo seu peito inchar novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu te amo, Naruto. - sorriu para o loiro, que retribuiu o sorriso e o abraçou com força, acariciando seus cabelos negros como se fossem a coisa mais macia do mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu também te amo, Sasuke. Te amo demais. - aconchegou-se no peitoral pálido e começou a deixar o sono lhe consumir. Estava tão cansado, e o calor do abraço de Sasuke era tão aconchegante…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boa noite, amor. - disse Sasuke, fechando seus olhos e sorrindo largo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bochechas de Naruto se encheram daquele tom avermelhado novamente e seu sorriso foi até a ponta de suas orelhas. Não chegaria um único dia sequer que ele se enjoaria de ouvir seu namorado repetir aquelas palavras para ele, antes de dormir. Ele rezava com todas as suas forças para que não fosse apenas um hábito passageiro e que Sasuke o cumprimentasse assim todos os dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensou novamente em como seria se casar com Sasuke e encarou sua mão enfaixada. Aquelas ataduras foram há muito tempo um símbolo de quão forte era sua amizade com o Uchiha, agora precisava de algo tão forte quanto para lembrá-lo para sempre dos sentimentos que compartilhavam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fechou os olhos e se aconchegou mais perto de Sasuke, o sono estava ficando cada vez mais forte, mas agora, ele não estava lutando contra. Se imaginou no casamento dele e de Sasuke, a placa escrita “Uzumaki-Uchiha” do lado de fora do local onde aconteceria a cerimônia e todos os seus amigos sentados nos bancos, esperançosos para ver os dois se unindo até o fim de suas vidas. Suas ex-esposas também estariam lá com as crianças, torcendo por eles e desejando-lhes tudo de bom e felicidade eterna, o que eles aceitariam de bom grado. Imaginou Sasuke vestido em uma yukata preta ou uma branca, qualquer uma das duas deixava seu coração palpitando de felicidade e ansiedade. Aquele momento seria com certeza o melhor de sua vida, e ele mal podia esperar para que finalmente se tornasse real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bom, quem sabe um dia?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Já tomei minha decisão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Era pouco antes das cinco da manhã quando o Uchiha perdeu completamente o sono e acordou. O sol não havia nascido e estava quase que completamente escuro, como se o tempo nem tivesse passado, mas mesmo assim os passarinhos cantavam como se não houvesse amanhã. O vento soprava fraco e o frio se fazia presente, fazendo questão de bater com força contra a pele pálida do moreno. As cortinas de pano branco balançavam com a janela aberta, forçando Sasuke a sair da cama para fechá-las e começar a dor e a fraqueza em suas pernas. Por pouco não despencou no chão, sorte que estava apoiado na cabeceira da cama ou já estaria praticamente morto no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que fechou a janela, seguiu para o banheiro para tomar banho, já que não estava com sono, não faria sentido ficar deitado na cama. Abriu com cuidado a porta do banheiro e seguiu diretamente para o chuveiro para finalmente se livrar daquele suor que cobria seu corpo por completo. A água caía com delicadeza sobre sua pele, tirando a tensão de seus ombros e finalmente se sentindo relaxado, apenas seu cabelos permanecia grudado em seu rosto, mas ao menos isso não o incomodava tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algumas memórias da noite anterior ressurgiram em sua mente, trazendo um sorriso e um rubor ao seu rosto. Já houve vários momentos em sua vida em que o moreno imaginava como seria passar a noite com o loiro, sua cabeça se enchia de fantasias e pensamentos exagerados de todos os tipos - principalmente por Naruto ser imprevisível quanto a qualquer coisa que jogassem pra ele - de como seria finalmente fazer amor com a pessoa que realmente amava. Não que com Sakura tenha sido ruim, mas foi apenas… Sexo. Não havia mais nada de especial além disso, nada de sentimentos, desejo ou paixão, sequer contentamento, apenas desejos carnais. Então era de se esperar que quando ele e o loiro finalmente decidiram que estavam confortáveis o bastante para fazer sexo as expectativas do moreno fossem quebradas, já que não tinha a menor ideia de como realmente seria, apenas algumas hipóteses. Mas Rikudou que o salvasse, suas expectativas não foram simplesmente ultrapassadas, foram arremessadas para o espaço! Não só compartilharam o desejo carnal insaciado durante vinte anos, mas também dos pensamentos, experiências, sede e principalmente dos sentimentos que acumularam durante todos esses anos. Foi quase como uma confissão, mas essa com sentimentos e sensações bem mais profundas do que as que vieram antes, como se estivessem só agora realmente conseguindo se conhecer, por dentro e por fora. Nunca havia sentido aquilo em toda sua vida e só de lembrar daquela noite já fazia seu corpo estremecer e seu corpo bater acelerado. Sentia-se como uma criança animada, era simplesmente incrível como o loiro conseguia facilmente despertar esse lado dele, nem mesmo o próprio Uchiha conseguia entender como aquilo acontecia sempre. Talvez tanto tempo o observando de longe tenha esfregado sua personalidade hiperativa sobre o moreno, ele não duvidava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto passava o sabonete por seu corpo não podia deixar de lembrar-se das mãos do loiro percorrendo seu corpo, eriçando cada mínimo pelo e esquentando cada pedaço de sua pele. Parou sua mão sobre a marca que Naruto fez questão de deixar em seu pescoço, as marcas de mordida em si já não estavam mais ali, pelo que Sasuke conseguia sentir, mas provavelmente estava com algum roxo ou vermelho. O moreno havia dito que ia ficar marcado, mas aquele loiro idiota simplesmente não quis escutar. Entretanto, a ideia da marca não era em si tão ruim, era como uma lembrança do quanto Naruto o amava, e Sasuke sempre carregaria com amor (mesmo que ela provavelmente suma depois de alguns dias). Soltou um baixo gemido ao pressionar a região machucada, vagamente lembrando do momento em que a conseguiu, mas também tentando ignorar a sensação de picada que permanecia no lugar. Pra piorar sua situação, sua pele era bem mais pálida que a das outras pessoas, (graças ao magnífico DNA de pele clara e cabelos pretos dos Uchihas) com exceção apenas de Sai, que mais parecia um fantasma do que uma pessoa, então ficaria ainda mais fácil para as pessoas perceberem aquele hematoma em seu pescoço, o que só ia trazer mais e mais atenção para si, definitivamente o que o moreno menos queria, e, como as pessoas não eram burras, iriam se tocar na hora de como ele havia conseguido aquele hematoma. Cobriu seu rosto com uma mão, sentindo seu rosto se esquentar, definitivamente precisaria de alguma roupa com gola alta para esconder aquilo. Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou a cintura com uma toalha, usando uma segunda para enxugar seu cabelo, que agora caía e grudava em suas bochechas. Saiu do banheiro com cautela para não fazer barulho, pois conhecendo Naruto do jeito que conhecia, tinha certeza de que ele ainda estava dormindo. E, de fato, estava. Encarou o belo adormecido por alguns instantes e logo foi procurar alguma roupa que escondesse seu pescoço no meio das caixas. Surpreendentemente, a primeira roupa que encontrou foi sua segunda roupa de treino, aquela com zíper ao invés de ter a frente completamente aberta. Perfeito. Rapidamente a vestiu, sentindo o cheiro que emanava da mesma, trazendo-lhe diversas recordações. Não havia usado aquela roupa desde que saiu da vila para pagar por seus pecados, usá-la chegava a doer um pouco por trazer consigo também os atos que o moreno fez no passado, dos quais muitos se arrependia, mas rapidamente jogou esses pensamentos de lado e terminou de vestir a roupa, finalmente conseguindo esconder aquele maldito roxo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, mas aquele idiota loiro o pagaria por aquilo. Ah, se pagaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E falando na desgraça, o mesmo começou a se movimentar demais na cama, parecia estar tendo um pesadelo, embora Sasuke soubesse que não era aquilo. Sua cara estaria se contorcendo se ele estivesse, e como não estava, provavelmente estava apenas acordando, o que era estranho já que ainda eram umas cinco e meia da manhã, era cedo até mesmo para os padrões de trabalho do Nanadaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis lentamente se abriram, acostumando-se com a pouca luz rapidamente. - Sasuke? - chamou pelo moreno, que se sentou ao lado dele na cama, já totalmente vestido. Acariciou os fios loiros em crescimento, que em tão pouco tempo já estavam ficando bem maiores. - Por que você está com sua roupa de cinco anos atrás?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Talvez porque alguém tenha marcado meu pescoço e eu não possa mais usar minhas roupas normais, porque elas não escondem meu pescoço. - o loiro corou, levando uma mão até a nuca. Sasuke revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado do Uzumaki, acariciando seus cabelos dourados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, se você quiser eu posso te emprestar um cachecol pra cobrir a marca. Embora eu ache que você fica bem melhor assim. - o moreno revirou os olhos e puxou o loiro pra fora da cama, que quase caiu também pela fraqueza das pernas. - To bem! To bem! Então, se me lembro bem, tá nessa caixa aqui. - abaixou e abriu uma caixa de papelão do lado da penteadeira, achando de cara o cachecol vermelho. - Achei! Prontinho, agora pode usar em cima da marca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com as mãos tremendo com um pouco de frio, tomou o tecido vermelho em mãos. Era bem macio e parecia bem confortável, além de quentinho, mas tinha um ar de que não foi comprado mas sim feito à mão especificamente para o loiro. - Quem te deu isso? - Naruto juntou as mãos e desviou o olhar, um tanto constrangido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A Hinata. Ela me deu quando confessou pra mim…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Agora você fudeu de vez”</span>
  </em>
  <span> provocou Kurama, rindo internamente com a treta que estava prestes a rolar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então ela tem um enorme talento para costura. Isso tá muito bem feito. Parabéns pra ela. - sorriu e colocou o cachecol ao redor do pescoço, sentindo o calor encher o local. Naruto ficou honestamente espantado com a reação calma de Sasuke, pensava que ele ia ter um surto e ficar irritado por ele ter guardado o presente da de cabelos escuros, e o moreno logo percebeu a cara de espanto do loiro, instantaneamente raciocinando qual foi a razão do espanto do loiro. - Por que eu brigaria com você por causa de um cachecol? Você está me subestimando, Naruto. - colocou a peça enquanto o loiro corava, constrangido. - E aí? Ficou bom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke, isso ficou ridículo em você. - disse com um bico, desanimando o moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você é sempre uma grande ajuda, Naruto. - abaixou as sobrancelhas. - Tá bom, então, vou procurar algo melhor pra vestir. Eu tenho um monte de coisas das minhas viagens mesmo. - Saiu do quarto para ir atrás de alguma outra caixa que devia estar em algum outro cômodo. Naruto, fazendo birra como sempre, resolveu fazer o mesmo, só para encher o saco do moreno, tudo isso enquanto ficava repetindo suas palavras em tom de deboche.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vocês são um casal bem amigável e pacífico, não acha?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> provocou novamente, não ajudando muito com o humor do Uzumaki, que continuou resmungando e vasculhando a maldita caixa para achar alguma coisa que pudesse usar e esfregar na cara do Uchiha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Credo, e eu que estava pensando que vocês iam acordar e já iam pro segundo round.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cala a boca, Kurama! Sua raposa pervertida que fica espiando os outros transando! Nojento… - a raposa de nove caudas revirou os olhos, murmurando “pirralho” em sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Se eu tivesse uma escolha, eu não veria. Mas não sou eu quem controla o que eu posso ou não ouvir, não é? E, além do mais, vocês são bem bagunceiros, fica difícil de ignorar com todos esses barulhos. Eca.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, Kurama, não dá pra parar de ser-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Voltei. Para de falar com o seu cachorro laranja e vira pra cá, idiota. - bradou o moreno, parado e encostado na porta. O loiro cerrou os punhos e se virou para brigar com o namorado, quando a voz travou em sua garganta. A vestimenta do moreno era simplesmente soberba! À primeira vista, poderia ser só um conjunto normal, com uma blusa comprida e uma calça cinza, mas o toque que dava a beleza ao vestuário era o pano que cobria o corpo de Sasuke dos ombros até a cintura, e tinha uma bela cor bege escuro, que combinava perfeitamente com as cores escuras da roupa e com o pano que havia amarrado na testa. E, para finalizar, o cachecol vermelho de Hinata caía como uma luva para dar o toque final daquele estilo tão charmoso. - Agora tá melhor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não quer usar essa roupa pra sempre não? Você ficou má gostoso! - disse enquanto abraçava o moreno como se fosse uma de suas fangirls. Sasuke desviou o olhar discretamente, tentando não chamar atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto, talvez você queira colocar umas roupas primeiro? - os olhos do loiro se abriram como pratos e seu rosto ficou vermelho como um tomate. Se afastou do moreno correndo e voltou para a caixa, procurando aquela maldita roupa que não achava. O Uchiha simplesmente desviou o olhar e riu baixo, aquela burrice de Naruto nunca deixaria de o surpreender. - Já posso olhar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virou-se para encarar o loiro, mas este apenas pegou-o pelo braço, com o rosto totalmente corado, e começou a puxá-lo para fora do quarto. - Vamos embora. - Sasuke riu baixo com o comportamento infantil e constrangido de Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas não era você que queria ficar brincando de trocar de roupa? - provocou, ao que o loiro respondeu com um grito de raiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vamos logo, caralho! - puxou mais forte, arrastando o moreno em direção ao escritório do Hokage enquanto o mesmo dava risada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aaah! Por que eu disse aquilo, Chocho?! Eu sou uma idiota! - chorava Sarada no ombro da amiga, sentindo a sensação de culpa a consumindo e seu coração ficando pesado. - Eu não queria dizer aquilo! Só saiu da minha boca! - levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo o coração bater descompassado. - Eu gosto muito dele… Mas eu não quero machucar ninguém!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A memória da noite anterior batia em sua cabeça com total força. No momento em que saiu de sua boca a ideia de que deveriam separar seus pais foi o momento que tudo desabou. Ela nunca quis separar os seus pais, de qualquer maneira. Ela os amava mais do que tudo, e o Nanadaime sempre foi como um pai para ela durante o período em que seu pai verdadeiro não estava em casa, ele a inspirava e a incentivava a seguir em frente, sua determinação era algo tão soberbo que Sarada sempre usou-o como uma fonte de incentivo para cumprir suas metas. Ele foi quem a inspirou a se tornar Hokage! Era seu ídolo! Mas as palavras simplesmente ganharam o melhor dela, saíram de sua boca sem qualquer controle, como se tivessem vida própria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A verdade era que sim, ela tinha sentimentos por Boruto, e como ele estava bravo pelo término de seus pais, ela disse para si mesma que estaria lá para ele se ele precisasse de uma força e motivação, mas nunca imaginou que suas palavras a trairiam dessa forma! E agora, lá estava ela, choramingando no ombro de sua amiga de cintura larga como se não existisse amanhã. A sensação de culpa parecia estar comendo-a viva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, Sarada, eu não sei o que você disse pro Boruto, mas seja lá o que for, não seria melhor você desmentir pra ele? O Boruto pode ser chato e irritante, mas ele não é insensível, com certeza ele vai te entender. - acariciou os cabelos morenos da Uchiha, tentando consolá-la da melhor maneira que podia, mesmo não sabendo exatamente como deveria fazê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso preencheu os lábios da Uchiha, cujo rosto se iluminou, esperançoso. - Arigatou, Chocho! - abraçou a amiga. - Muito obrigada pelo concelho. Vou falar pro Boruto que não podemos impedir o amor dos nossos pais!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ‘Pera, impedir o que?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignorando totalmente a pergunta da amiga, Sarada seguiu de volta ao quarto para procurar pelo amigo e quem sabe futuro amante. Todos já haviam acordado, faltando apenas Boruto e Inojin, que foi deixado dormindo com um cobertorzinho de pequenos cervos ao lado de Mitsuki, que já tinha acordado também. A morena entrou no quarto calmamente, tentando não acordar o loirinho oxigenado que dormia perto de Boruto. Agachou-se e chacoalhou o filho do Nanadaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto… Boruto! - cochichou ao lado do loiro, cutucando seu rosto. - Acorda, Boruto. Já está tarde. - o de olhos azuis grunhiu um pouco, virando-se de costas para a Uchiha e abraçando algo ao seu lado. A morena revirou os olhos. - Para de se agarrar com esse travesseiro, Boruto. Isso é muito infantil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não acho que eu seja um travesseiro, Sarada. - comentou o albino deitado ao lado do loiro, recebendo generosamente os braços ao redor de sua cintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- M-Mitsuki?! Há quanto tempo está aí? - sequer precisou de uma resposta, pois só com o sorrisinho besta na cara do de vestes azuis já dava pra saber que ele estava aí há um bom tempo. - Ele veio pra cá ontem no meio da noite, não é? - assentiu, vendo uma carranca se formar no rosto da Uchiha de cabelos negros. - Caramba… Quando ele acordar me avise pra eu conversar com ele. É meio urgente…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hai. - respondeu, voltando a deitar-se ao lado do loirinho de bigodes na bochecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada deixou o quarto com o coração um pouco pesado. Tinha um pouco de medo de Boruto acabar escolhendo Mitsuki, eles eram realmente próximos e andavam o tempo todo juntos. A morena se perguntava se deveria considerar o albino seu rival oficial. Tinha de admitir que Mitsuki poderia ser alguém bem difícil de vencer caso ele também estivesse nessa competição pelo coração de Boruto, já que eles eram tão amigos. Sarada pretendia lutar com toda sua força pelo coração do loiro, entretanto, se ele acabasse escolhendo o albino, o que ela não duvidava pela forte conexão que eles tinham, estaria tudo bem por ela. Ao contrário de sua mãe, Sarada jamais tentaria separar alguém por um simples desejo egoísta, se eles quisessem ficar juntos, ela os apoiaria com todas suas forças e os protegeria com todo seu coração, por isso se sentia tão culpada com a ideia idiota que deixou sua boca naquela maldita noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seja lá quais fossem as consequências, ela não podia deixar que Boruto tentasse destruir a linda relação que seu pai e o Nanadaime tinham. Ela estava lá e viu tudo, o modo como eles se encaravam era simplesmente contagiante e seus sorrisos de felicidade a infectaram com um vírus da felicidade que ela nunca experienciou antes. A aura que os rodeava era simplesmente maravilhosa e terna, e aqueceu o coração de Sarada em um mínimo instante, com apenas um olhar distante. Não podia deixar que eles se separassem, de qualquer maneira, ela iria impedir seu amor de arruinar a felicidade de seus pais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sarada, sua mãe está aqui. - chamou a ruiva, trazendo as malas da Uchiha para o corredor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena ergueu sua cabeça e seguiu para a porta, agora só restava esperar que Mitsuki cumprisse o que disse e avisasse Boruto que ela queria falar com ele. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito e o medo percorria suas veias. Aquela situação idiota tiraria seu sono por muitas e muitas semanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que chegou à porta, sua mãe rapidamente a puxou para fora, agradeceu Karui e se mandou com a menina. Sarada encarou sua mãe com curiosidade e espanto, nunca havia visto sua mãe com tanta pressa assim antes, fora quando seu pai voltou para a vila semana passada. Puxou a mão de Sakura, chamando sua atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mãe, pra onde estamos indo? - perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando. A rosada sorriu com ternura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Indo falar com uma amiga. Na verdade, já chegamos. - disse ela, batendo na porta da casa da tal “amiga” dela. - É que já estávamos tão perto, então resolvi vir aqui direto depois de te buscar. Foi mal se acabei com a graça dos seus amigos, hehe. - desculpou-se, deixando a morena sem tempo para responder antes que a porta se abrisse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma garota de cabelos ruivos espetados abriu a porta, ainda de pijamas, tomando um susto ao ver as garotas na frente da porta. - S-sakura! Não me disse que viria aqui hoje! Foi mal, ainda estou de pijamas. - Sarada conhecia aquela mulher. Foi ela quem a havia ajudado quando a morena não sabia quem era sua verdadeira mãe, na verdade confundindo-a com a ruiva. - Enfim, o que quer? Estou um pouco ocupada hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, eu só queria me desculpar pelo desafio de ontem. Vi que você ficou constrangida e o Naruto só estava deixando as coisas mais difíceis e desconfortáveis na mesa. É que eu não consegui resistir, sabe, você estava uma graça com aquela sua roupa! Maravilhosa! - Karin corou com o elogio e coçou a testa, envergonhada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Muito obrigada, Sakura-san. Fico feliz que tenha gostado das minhas roupas. É realmente muito legal da sua par-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU! - interrompeu a Uzumaki, assustando ambas ela e Sarada, que deu um pequeno pulinho com o grito da mãe. - Que bagunça é essa na sua casa, Karin?! Está tudo mofado e caindo aos pedaços! - apontou para dentro do apartamento e realmente, estava uma completa zona. Foi só depois de Sakura fazer o comentário que a Uchiha percebeu o mau cheiro que vinha de dentro do quarto. Como que sua tia estava vivendo daquele jeito?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pelo que o dono do apartamento me disse, esse lugar era o único que tinha disponível. - respondeu, um tanto desconfortável com a bagunça, o olhar de Sakura também não a estava ajudando a se sentir melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos da rosada se arregalaram e ela, inconscientemente, apertou forte a mão de sua filha, que gemeu de dor. Logo depois, negou com a cabeça, enfurecida. - Ah mas não senhor! Nem a pau que vou deixar alguém da minha família ficar morando em um lugar que mais parece um lixão! - antes que a Uzumaki ruiva pudesse perguntar algo, a própria de olhos esmeralda respondeu. - Depois que o Naruto e o Sasuke-kun se casarem, você também será parte da nossa família, e familiares tem que ajudar uns aos outros. - disse ela, dando uma de sabichona com o dedo levantado. Sorriu singelamente e colocou uma mão no ombro de Karin. - Agora vai lá arrumar suas coisas, pois até você ir embora, vai ficar na minha casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto o casalzinho de ninjas ia para o trabalho, os olhares de muitos dos cidadãos caiam sobre eles, principalmente em suas mãos dadas e em suas roupas, que mais pareciam vir de algum cosplay do que serem roupas normais aos olhos dos mesmos. Não que os dois se importassem, estavam adorando aquela atenção irônica e transformavam a mesma em algum tipo de piada a cada cinco minutos ou menos. Depois de tudo o que passaram quando crianças, uma encarada das pessoas da vila não era nada, ainda mais quando estavam um com o outro. Não mais sozinhos, nunca mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam se aproximando mais e mais do escritório do Hokage quando Sasuke sentiu Naruto apertar sua mão, forçando-o a parar para checar se estava bem, mas foi só olhar nos olhos do loiro que já percebeu que havia algo o preocupando, ou alguma pulga atrás de sua orelha, dando-lhe coceira. - O que foi? Algum problema? - perguntou, apertando sua mão como sinal de segurança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom… É que eu estava pensando e nós nunca tivemos um encontro né? Não como esses casais comuns, sabe? Onde todo mundo fica sozinho pra dar privacidade e tals. - o moreno assentiu com a cabeça, pegando um pouco do fio para onde Naruto estava indo. - Então, o que você acha de a gente sair hoje à noite? Só nós dois. Não que eu esteja incomodado por já estarmos namorando, ainda mais por que eu não me importaria nem um pouco se já estivéssemos noivos. - corou com o comentário do menor, que ficou um pouco mais nervoso e levou a mão à testa. - Eu só acho que seria legal tentar fazer essas coisas que os outros casais fazem. Seria divertido. - sorriu para o Uchiha, que entendeu direitinho onde Naruto queria chegar com aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, por mim não tem problema nenhum. Contanto que você pare de jogar trabalho fora e ficar tirando folguinhas que não era pra ter. - o loiro riu e deixou uma gota de suor escorrer de sua testa. - Mas fora isso não vejo nenhum problema. E ainda acho que se formos rápidos o bastante pode ser que terminemos uma boa parte da sua pilha de coisas pra fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhinhos de Naruto brilharam em entusiasmo e logo voltou a puxar Sasuke com força pelas ruas. Parece que aquela era a palavrinha mágica para ativar o turbo daquela peste de cabelos dourados. Entraram correndo no escritório e em pouco menos de dois minutos já estavam dentro da sala coberta de papéis até onde a vista cobria. Os olhos ônix do Uchiha rapidamente desviaram para o loiro com espanto, que retornou o olhar com um de constrangimento. - Parece que tem mais papel do que eu pensava, hehe. M-mas você vai me ajudar, né, Sasuke? - fez bico, ao que o moreno revirou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vamos acabar logo com isso. - sentou-se no sofá que tinha no canto da sala e pegou um papel aleatório. - Parecem ser só relatórios simples dos ninjas que cuidam da segurança da vida. Você só tem que ler e assinar, se precisar pode mandar alguém para intensificar a segurança, mas pelo que eu vejo não acho que seja necessário. Deve dar pra terminar a maioria dessas pilhas em algumas horas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E foi exatamente assim que se seguiu o dia até a parte da tarde. As pilhas de papéis eram incrivelmente fáceis de terminar, mais do que Naruto imaginava que eram. Com a ajuda do namorado, terminaram bastante dos relatórios em pouquíssimo tempo, assim como o moreno havia dito, era só assinar e pronto. O loiro passou aquele momento todo se sentindo um idiota preguiçoso, sempre havia evitado fazer seu trabalho, pensando que era algo incrivelmente chato e cansativo, quando no final ele só tinha que assinar. Sentia-se um imbecil. Houve até um momento em que Sasuke soltou a pérola do dia, “Você não é a encarnação do chakra de Ashura à toa.” e depois deu risada, aborrecendo o loiro, que fez bico e voltou a focar no trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, a porta do escritório de Naruto se abriu, revelando o moreno de cabelos presos, trazendo alguns papéis em mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ei, Shikamaru, já curou da ressaca? - brincou o Nanadaime Hokage, colocando a mão sobre o queixo e encarando o moreno com um olhar travesso e brincalhão. Shikamaru revirou os olhos e se aproximou da mesa, ignorando completamente o comentário desnecessário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é hora de brincadeira, Naruto, você tem coisas à fazer. - virou-se para o Uchiha. - Sasuke, preciso que você assine o contrato para começar a ser pago. Depois que terminar, dê pro Naruto e ele verifica, ou fale comigo se qualquer coisa acontecer. - jogou os papéis para o moreno, que assentiu com a cabeça. Voltou-se novamente para o Nanadaime, ficando com o rosto mais sério que o normal. - Quanto a você, Naruto, o concelho quer falar com você. Disseram que é algo sério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar automaticamente para Sasuke, que o encarou com olhos intrigados, mas abriu um sorriso singelo e seguro, acalmando o coração do loiro na hora. Levantou de seu lugar, agradeceu o moreno e se retirou da sala, indo direto para a de reuniões. Não fazia ideia de qual seria a razão para estar sendo chamado, até onde ele se lembrava, não tinha feito nada de errado, mas seja lá o que eles queriam, estava ficando preocupado. Abriu a porta da sala e encontrou já umas cinco caras feias o encarando, só piorando sua situação, mas sentou-se à frente do conselho de qualquer forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum… O que está acontecendo-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nanadaime, - interrompeu um dos anciãos. - chamamos-lhe aqui por que estamos começando a questionar suas capacidades de comandar a vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis se arregalaram em espanto, não estava mais entendendo nada. Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo? O que ele havia feito de errado para estar sendo ameaçado desse jeito? Encarou aquelas expressões zangadas e começou a reanalisar as coisas em sua cabeça, pensando em exatamente o que ele haveria feito de errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso é por causa da pegadinha no monumento Hokage? - perguntou, um pouco nervoso. Bingo. O ancião que havia se pronunciado primeiro abaixou a cabeça com um olhar reprovador, Naruto havia acertado em cheio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis se arregalaram novamente, em espanto completo. Tudo isso era por aquela brincadeirinha boba? Começou a pensar em o que eles teriam feito se tivessem o pego nessa situação quando era criança. Apesar de que, se olhasse melhor nos olhos dos anciãos, parecia ter mais coisa além de simplesmente desapontamento quanto às pichações no monumento Hokage. Agora o Uzumaki finalmente entendia a dor que Tsunade e Kakashi enfrentavam durante seu tempo como Hokages, não era à toa que eles sempre reclamavam sobre tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós ficamos sabendo que você estava presente quando decidiram adulterar o monumento, permitiu o ato e não fez nada depois. Isso não é algo que as pessoas esperam de um Hokage. Elas esperam que ele seja responsável e que passe a ideia de que a vila está segura sob seu comando. - levou a mão lentamente à uma xícara de chá que estava ao seu lado na mesa, enquanto que os outros anciãos ficavam quietos, apenas um ou dois cochichando. Bebericou a xícara e encarou o loiro com olhos estreitos. - E isso também não pode ser possível se nosso Hokage decide incluir pessoas desconhecidas e suspeitas em seu ambiente de trabalho, principalmente em uma posição tão próxima de si como o braço direito ou o esquerdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto, inconscientemente, cerrou os punhos e estreitou o olhar. Seu sangue parecia ter sido colocado todo dentro de uma panela com água ardente, e estava começando a borbulhar. - O que você quer dizer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quer dizer que não confiamos em Uchiha Sasuke para assumir o cargo de seu braço esquerdo. - pronunciou o ancião, todo cheio de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bolhas estavam ficando maiores dentro de seu sangue, tanto que até Kurama conseguia pressentir que aquilo não iria acabar bem. O loiro sempre foi uma pessoa teimosa, e simplesmente detestava quando alguém resolvia atacar algum de seus amigos, ainda mais sem provas concretas. E quando o assunto era Sasuke, Rikudou que os ajude, pois o cara virava o capeta em pessoa, nem precisava do chakra ou se deixar ser consumido pelo ódio da raposa de nove caudas para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Francamente, Naruto, não podemos simplesmente deixar você aceitar um traidor como parte de sua equipe e ficar de boca calada. Uchiha Sasuke tentou destruir a vila diversas vezes, além de ter tentado matar você e seus colegas de equipe. Não podemos tolerar que alguém assim assuma um cargo tão próximo ao Hokage. - bebeu mais um pouco do chá, vendo a expressão do loiro ficar cada vez mais irritada. Se fosse um Hyuuga, com certeza teria ativado o byakugan, ali e agora. - E existem leis, Nanadaime, elas não permitem que Uchihas tomem cargos de suma importância como braço esquerdo do Hokage, é pra isso que existe a força policial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não conseguiu resistir. Bateu a mão na mesa e se levantou. - Aquela regra idiota criada pelo segundo antes da Segunda Guerra? Pelo amor de Rikudou, já se passaram mais de cem anos desde aquela época! Isso é ridículo! - alguém do concelho ia levantar quando o Nanadaime se pronunciou novamente. - Vocês ainda não aprenderam nada? Foi por causa desse preconceito com os Uchihas que Madara deixou a vila! Foi por isso que os Uchihas planejaram o golpe de estado! Foi por isso que todo o clã Uchiha foi aniquilado! … Eu não acredito… Depois de tudo isso, das guerras, conflitos, discussões e mortes vocês ainda acham que podem culpar tudo numa pessoa só? Quando a culpa é desse sistema inútil que não funciona!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nanadaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- CALA A BOCA! - gritou, sentindo o sangue e o chakra borbulhar dentro de si, assustando os anciãos, que conseguiam senti-lo perdendo o controle. - Vocês são um bando de imprestáveis! Acham que só porque viveram mais, sabem mais. Mas vocês não sabem nem da metade! Toda a briga entre gerações por causa de Indra e Ashura, o preconceito que os Uchihas sofriam desde a fundação da vila, os planos que estavam sendo feitos por debaixo dos panos, os golpes que derivaram de sofrimento, as pessoas que tiraram suas vidas por culpa dessas regras ridículas e injustas, os ninjas que morreram em silêncio, sem ninguém saber o que defenderam e o quanto lutaram por suas vilas e aquilo que amavam. - cerrou os punhos e abaixou o olhar, sentindo um peso crescer em suas costas. - Hatake Sakumo, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, Uzumaki Nagato, Konan, Uzumaki Kushina, Jiraiya, Uchiha Shisui, Sarutobi Asuma, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Itachi, todas essas pessoas lutaram por aquilo que amavam e acabaram perdidos nas sombras desse sistema falido. Vocês dizem que não vão tolerar um Uchiha trabalhando como meu braço esquerdo, e que não esperam ficar calados e me deixar fazer o que bem entendo. - Ergueu o olhar, encarando aqueles velhotes com o cenho franzido. - Mas eu também não vou ficar calado e deixar que essas mortes tenham sido em vão. Não vou ficar sentado vendo esse sistema inútil e ultrapassado pisotear todos esses sacrifícios e continuar a espalhar esse preconceito contra as pessoas que eu amo. Eu me recuso a ficar parado e deixar isso acontecer, e se vocês quiserem tanto assim me demitir, vão em frente, se acham que isso vai satisfazer às pessoas da vila e resolver os problemas de dinheiro e falta de emprego de Konoha, vão em frente. - afastou-se da mesa e colocou a cadeira de volta no lugar. - Eu não vou mais ficar quieto em frente a essa crise que estamos tendo. - caminhou até a porta completamente em silêncio e estático, e apenas desviou o olhar para o conselho quando sua mão já estava na maçaneta da porta. - Daqui uma semana, a reunião dos kages acontecerá. Sasuke me acompanhará como minha escolta, discutiremos sobre a crise do sistema shinobi e planejaremos a instalação de um sistema mais justo e honesto. E, quando voltarmos pra vila...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele sorriso que Naruto exibiu em seus lábios quando se virou para o conselho deixou Kurama espantado, há muito tempo não via o loiro sorrir daquele jeito, era um sorriso determinado, feliz, que não dava desde que se tornou o Hokage. E ele não conseguiu evitar de sorrir também. Aquela calma no sangue de Naruto e a forma como seu chakra fluía de forma agitada e tranquila ao mesmo tempo traziam certa calma à raposa de nove caudas, que já conseguia imaginar o que o loiro iria dizer para aquele grupo de velhos rabugentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro segurou com força a maçaneta, deixando que seu coração se aquecesse com aquele pensamento singelo em sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quando eu e Sasuke voltarmos para a vila… - sorriu, deixando um brilho subir para seus olhos. - Eu vou casar com ele.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. O encontro de Naruto e Sasuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enquanto o loiro de olhos azuis não voltava para o escritório, Sasuke e Shikamaru jogavam conversa fora na sala do Hokage. Eles nunca foram muito de conversar, nem mesmo durante a infância, mas já que estavam os dois ali sem nada pra fazer, não custava nada conversar um pouco, falar baboseiras sobre a vida e como as coisas na vila eram chatas e um saco. Aos olhos do Uchiha de olhos ônix, Shikamaru não era tão ruim assim. Ele sabia conversar bem e não falava mais “que saco” o tempo todo, e parece que ele também estava sofrendo com todo esse problema com a reunião dos kages e a falência do sistema shinobi. Não recebia mais quase nada de salário, fora as horas extra que pegava para ajudar Naruto com a papelada, o que em si acabava não pagando muito, visto que o que mais é valorizado no modelo atual é a proteção ativa da vila, o que claramente não acontecia devido aos tempos de paz. Realmente, precisavam substituir esse sistema e rápido, antes que todos acabem com pouca renda e fazendo protestos na frente da torre.</p><p>- Mas então, Sasuke - o moreno ergueu os olhos de um relatório que pegou da pilha e encarou o Nara. - Como estão as coisas entre você e Naruto? Fiquei sabendo que se mudaram pra casa nova há alguns dias atrás. Ele já te enlouqueceu? - brincou enquanto colocava alguns papéis assinados dentro de caixas.</p><p>O moreno sorriu de canto, realmente, o loiro podia ser bem chato e irritante quando queria, mas desde que começaram a namorar, não estava mais tão insuportável como quando eram crianças, quando ele agia feito um panaca imbecil o tempo todo. O Uchiha adorava a companhia do Nanadaime mais do que qualquer coisa, principalmente quando ele sorria daquela forma que tanto amava. Desde quando Naruto conseguia mexer tanto com seu psicológico assim, ele não sabia. - Hn. Por enquanto está tudo bem. Ele mudou bastante desde que nos vimos pela última vez. Ele sempre fica com cara de sono desde que se tornou Hokage? Quando ele veio me ver naquele vilarejo ele estava com uma cara péssima.</p><p>Shikamaru bufou e desviou o olhar, lembrando-se do comportamento teimoso do loiro nos dias em que já eram quase duas da manhã e ele insistia em continuar trabalhando. Aquele homem não parava por sequer um segundo, nem mesmo para abrir a janela ou comer lámen, que era sua maior fraqueza - depois de Sasuke - quando criança.</p><p>- Ele é impossível. Vivia insistindo que pararia depois do próximo relatório, mas só parava realmente quando desmaiava em cima da mesa. Só você mesmo pra conseguir arrancar ele dessa cadeira antes das duas da manhã. - colocou os papéis dentro de uma das caixas de papel, imaginando os olhos de Sasuke queimando sua nuca depois de processar aquela informação. - Boa sorte pra conseguir fazer ele dormir na hora. Qualquer coisa, ele geralmente toma Valium e Rivotril pra conseguir dormir bem, mas às vezes só um copo de leite quente funciona. Ele desmaia igual genins num Tsukuyomi. - virou-se para o Uchiha com um sorrisinho no rosto e logo se espantou. - Caralho! Já acabou com uma pilha inteira de papéis? Você deveria ter sido contratado anos atrás. - disse, caminhando até as pilhas prontas com uma caixa vazia.</p><p>- Às vezes ter um sharingan ajuda. Imagino se minha filha o usa para ler aqueles livros chatos da academia. - sorriu de canto. - Não é à toa que o Obito e o Naruto construíram a reputação de preguiçosos. Mas enfim, até que esses papéis não são tão difíceis de fazer. Quer dizer, claro que ter um sharingan deixa tudo mais fácil, mas são só relatórios de uma vila pacífica que não tem nenhum problema grave fora a falta de verba.</p><p>Enquanto os dois continuavam discutindo sobre a vila, a papelada e qualquer outra coisa que vinha à suas mentes, Naruto entrou no escritório - agora praticamente livre dos papéis - com um sorriso no rosto e um suspiro aliviado escapando de seus lábios. Sentia um peso enorme deixar seus ombros e seus pulmões podiam finalmente se encher de ar sem nenhum problema ou peso apertando seu peito. Há muito tempo queria tirar aquele nó de sua garganta e gritar para alguém calar a boca e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Não tinha mais nem um pingo de paciência para ficar ouvindo algum idiota falando que aquele sistema era bom para continuar a ser instaurado na vila e tirando a renda de tantas pessoas que lutaram por aquele pedacinho de terra que cresceu tanto. E aquelas pessoas que morreram em segredo para protegê-la… Ele traria à elas o respeito e o valor que sempre mereceram por tudo que fizeram. Era uma promessa.</p><p>- Como foi a reunião? - perguntou Shikamaru, fechando a última caixa com os papéis terminados. - O concelho acabou com muita raiva?</p><p>- Nah, tudo correu bem, dattebayo! - disse com um sorriso no rosto, trazendo um também aos lábios do moreno de cabelos presos. Quando Naruto terminava uma frase com “dattebayo”, era porque ele estava realmente feliz, com seu kokoro pulando contra seu peito. Pensar que ele se sentia assim deixava Shikamaru contente. Mas quando o loiro se tocou da falta de papéis no escritório, quase teve um treco. - Eh?! Onde estão todas as montanhas de papel? Alguém abriu as janelas?</p><p>O de cabelos presos sorriu e cruzou os braços. - Seu namorado que resolveu toda a papelada em cinco minutos. Você deveria ter contratado ele anos atrás. - brincou ele, apoiando o braço na mesa.</p><p>O loiro virou-se para o moreno, que deu de ombros. Terminar de ler e assinar uma linha não era algo tão difícil assim de fazer, principalmente quando se tinha o Sharingan, mas aparentemente Naruto estava cagando pra se era mais fácil ou não, isso não o impedia de praticamente se jogar em cima de Sasuke e dizer obrigado de novo e de novo por terminar toda sua papelada (ou pelo menos uma parte dela), e claro que o Uchiha não ia negar o abraço também né? Seria rude, e ele não era burro pra ficar recusando os abraços carinhosos e confortáveis do loiro que faziam ele se sentir tão bem.</p><p>Entretanto, o abraço durou pouco. Naruto ergueu a cabeça e levou as mãos aos ombros de Sasuke, que o encarou, confuso.</p><p>- Sasuke, eu preciso que você saia um pouquinho, preciso conversar com o Shikamaru. - o moreno arqueou a sobrancelha, assim como o dito cujo, que também não estava entendendo merda nenhuma. - Por favor, é algo muito importante! Eu vou continuar te pagando pelo resto do dia e vai ser bom pra te compensar já por todo o trabalho que você fez por mim só nesses cinco minutos! - levantou e juntos as mãos na frente do rosto. - Onegaishimasu!</p><p>Sem muita alternativa, o moreno concordou, ao que o loiro agradeceu imensamente e logo empurrou-o para fora da sala, quase pulando de alegria. Sasuke não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo, mas não questionou e simplesmente foi embora, talvez fosse algo que ele realmente não pudesse ouvir, algo de estado ou qualquer outra coisa que Naruto sabia que ele não iria se importar. De qualquer forma, seria uma boa oportunidade para ele organizar aquela bagunça que estava em sua casa, todas aquelas caixas para todos os lados o estavam incomodando desde que chegou lá pela primeira vez.</p><p>Durante o caminho de volta, o moreno se pegou várias vezes levando a mão ao cachecol vermelho e estudando-o com os dedos pálidos. Aquela peça de roupa era muito bem feita, Hinata tinha um incrível talento, mas pensar que ela o havia feito para dar à Naruto e comprometer os dois o incomodava um pouco. Conseguia claramente ver a referência ao fio vermelho do destino que era tanto retratado em sua cultura, era meio clichê, mas visto que os dois tinham se aproximado muito durante a guerra, principalmente após a morte do primo da Hyuuga, que era o principal obstáculo entre eles. Ainda doía um pouco em seu coração pensar que aqueles dois ficaram juntos por tantos anos, e com uma idade tão jovem.</p><p>Eles tinham o que, dezenove anos quando foi anunciado que Naruto se casaria? Sasuke conseguia lembrar da dor como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem. Era só um dia normal em sua viagem quando recebeu aquele convite que acabou com sua noite. “Você está convidado para o casamento de Naruto &amp; Hinata” dizia em letras maiúsculas, e foi só preciso isso para que o Uchiha sentisse o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés. Aquele foi o dia em que Sasuke tinha mais se arrependido de não ter sido completamente sincero com o loiro e contado tudo o que sentia.</p><p>Foi o dia em que percebeu que nunca poderia estar ao lado de Naruto novamente.</p><p>Seu coração havia se quebrado em um milhão de pedaços, e não havia forma de reparar tudo ao estado que era antes. Claro que mandou uma mensagem de parabéns para o loiro, afinal, era seu melhor amigo, mas não conseguiu aguentar a dor emocional de ver com seus próprios olhos a pessoa que amava se casando com outra, e também não ousaria levantar-se e intrometer-se na felicidade de Naruto. Ele havia escolhido aquilo, merecia ser feliz mais do que qualquer coisa, e Sasuke se recusava a ser quem ficaria entre ele e a mesma. Mas dentro de seu coração, Sasuke sabia que tinha uma pequena parcela que não se importava com as consequências, que queria o loiro inteiro para ele e ele apenas, e durante sua vida inteira ficou dividido quanto à esse pedacinho, escolhendo ignorá-lo por mais de vinte anos.</p><p>Soltou um suspiro e sentiu seu coração se aliviar ao pensar que aqueles dias obscuros cheios de tortura finalmente haviam passado e estava finalmente junto de Naruto. A sorte mesmo foi que conseguiram evitar muito mais sofrimento do que o moreno esperava. Pensava que algo ruim pra caralho aconteceria e que todos dariam um chilique, mas não, fora Sakura, que demorou pra aceitar, e Boruto, que até agora era o que estava dando mais trabalho, tudo havia corrido bem. Hinata ainda incentivou o loiro a ir atrás dele quando o mesmo havia desistido de vez. E Himawari também o recebeu de braços abertos, aquela garota era um anjo e um amor de pessoa, bem o tipo de criança que Sasuke adotaria sem nem pestanejar.</p><p>E falando nas crianças, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar a Hyuuga de cabelos soltou e a filha batendo na porta de si casa, aguardando que alguém atendesse.</p><p>- Hinata? - chamou-a, se aproximando lentamente das duas. - Precisa de alguma coisa?</p><p>- Tio Sasuke! - exclamou a pequena, pulando e agarrando a cintura do de cabelos morenos, que não hesitou em puxá-la para seus braços e abraçá-la de volta. - A gente veio te visitar!</p><p>A morena acariciou os cabelos da filha e logo juntou as mãos na frente do corpo. - Viemos ver como está a casa nova. Imagino que, mesmo depois de tudo, o Naruto-kun tenha muito trabalho pra fazer e ainda muitas caixas para abrir e coisas para guardar. Então pensei que talvez gostariam de uma ajuda para arrumar tudo. - disse, arrumando os cabelos de sua filha. Sasuke deu de ombros e ajeitou Himawari em seu colo.</p><p>- Qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda pra arrumar aquela bagunça de caixas que aquele idiota fez. - colocou Himawari no chão e tirou as chaves do bolso para abrir a porta. - Podem entrar.</p><p>Foi só colocar os pezinhos dentro da casa e os olhinhos da moreninha brilharam. Mesmo que não estivesse totalmente arrumada, ela já podia sentir que iria amar passar os dias ali. Era um lugar tão grande que daria pra correr uma maratona inteira com todos os amigos de seu irmão! Ela mal conseguia manter seus pés no chão, tamanha sua ansiedade. Claro que os dois adultos logo perceberam isso e se aproximaram da pequena.</p><p>- Himawari, você não gostaria de dar uma olhada no seu quarto? - os olhinhos da pequena brilharam mais que estrelas, ao que o Uchiha tomou como um sim. - Última porta à direita. Pode escolher a cama que quiser.</p><p>Feliz e saltitante, Himawari disparou pelo corredor, enquanto os outros dois começavam a arrumar as coisas das caixas, que até agora não passavam de roupas, livros e algumas fotos. Já que estavam se mudando para um lugar completamente novo, ele e o loiro evitaram de trazer muito de suas casas, apenas coisas que tinham valor sentimental para os mesmos, o que meio que não fazia sentido considerando a quantidade de caixas que eles haviam trazido. Hinata e Sasuke não trocaram muitas palavras durante a arrumação, apenas alguns comentários aqui e ali sobre as memórias com seus amigos e a época em que ainda eram genins. Entretanto, o silêncio meio que constrangedor foi logo quebrado por uma Uzumaki sorridente correndo de volta do corredor com um objeto na mão, chamando a atenção da Hyuuga e do Uchiha.</p><p>- Tio Sasuke! Tio Sasuke! - chamou ela com um sorriso estampado no rosto. - Esse é você pequenininho? - perguntou enquanto estendia uma antiga foto na direção do moreno. E o sorriso no rosto do mesmo logo começou a desaparecer. Era uma foto de sua família de quando ele tinha seis anos, quando seus pais e irmão ainda eram vivos.</p><p>- Hn. - respondeu simplesmente, temeroso de acabar falando algo de errado caso usasse palavras. Não queria acabar com a felicidade da pequena que em tão pouco tempo já o fazia sorrir sempre que aparecia.</p><p>- E quem são esses outros? - notando o silêncio do moreno, Hinata deixou uma caixa vazia de lado e se aproximou dos dois com cuidado, não querendo fazer ou falar nada de errado.</p><p>- … Bom, essa daqui é Uchiha Mikoto, minha mãe, esse é Uchiha Fugaku, meu pai… E esse é Uchiha Itachi, meu irmão. - suavemente passou o dedo próximo à imagem de seu irmão, sentindo um pequeno aperto em seu peito, que rapidamente foi ignorado quando Hinata colocou uma mão em seu ombro.</p><p>Não se tocando muito do clima pesado que estava se formando, Himawari puxou o pano da roupa do moreno. - Tio Sasuke, será que você pode contar histórias da sua família? O Fugaku-jii-san parecia que era bem bravo!</p><p>Aquela sensação em seu peito diminuiu ao encontrar aqueles belos olhos azuis e aquele sorriso estonteante que era o de Himawari. Antigamente, Sasuke ficaria sempre com uma cara amarrada e com uma dor latejante em seu peito quando via alguma coisa relacionada à sua família. Doía pensar em tudo o que aconteceu à eles, mesmo que há tanto tempo isso houvesse acontecido, não importando se havia superado ou não. Entretanto, depois de tudo o que teve que passar, havia de admitir que o aperto em seu peito diminuiu muito, e aquele lindo sorriso do novo lembro de sua família simplesmente amassava aquela sensação e jogava no fogo.</p><p>Sasuke sorriu. - Ele não era tão ruim assim. Sim, ele dava um pouco de medo às vezes, mas ele amava muito a mim e a meu irmão, mesmo que não mostrasse muito. - bagunçou os cabelos negros da pequenina, que sorriu docemente. - Sabia que uma vez eu e meu irmão tivemos que caçar um urso?</p><p>As bochechas de Himawari se encheram de cor e ela começou a pular. - Conta essa história! Conta! Conta! Conta! Por favor, tio Sasuke! - puxava a peça de roupa com força, puxando o moreno com ela até o sofá, onde ela logo se acomodou e o encarou, ansiosa.</p><p>Hinata não pôde evitar de sorrir, embora ainda sentia-se um pouco nervosa sobre o passado de Sasuke, pois não sabia muito sobre como o Uchiha se sentia ao falar desse assunto em especial, que o perturbou e o perseguiu durante toda sua infância e adolescência. Via aquela cena maravilhosa com um calor em seu coração e uma alegria percorrendo seu corpo. Ver Sasuke sentado ao lado de Himawari, afagando seus cabelos e contando-lhe histórias mais do que adoráveis sobre sua infância lhe dava certeza. Ele será um ótimo pai.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Os olhos cansados de Boruto encaravam para fora da janela da sala, estava esperando sua mãe chegar há mais tempo do que podia se lembrar - o que provavelmente eram de cinco à dez minutos, mas isso não vem ao caso - e já estava ficando cansado. Claro, Hinata havia mandado uma mensagem para ele, falando que não poderia buscá-lo porque iria ajudar “seu pai” a arrumar a casa, mas a mente inocente do loirinho continuava a pregar peças nele, insistindo que a qualquer momento a Hyuuga mais velha e sua irmãzinha apareceriam na porta e o abraçariam com toda a força.</p><p>Depois da discussão que houve da separação de seus pais, as coisas ficaram muito desconfortáveis e sua família estava praticamente o ignorando o tempo todo, como se ele não existisse. Sim, ele havia agido mal, mentira e insultara seu pai a um ponto em que sentiu a culpa subir por seu esôfago e queimar sua garganta diversas vezes, teve até que se segurar durante as noites que passaram para não chorar. Não sentia-se confortável nem em sua própria casa, e a única vez que o fez foi quando sua mãe chamou Mitsuki para vir confortá-lo e ver se ele se acalmava, mas desde então tudo voltou à mesma perturbação de sempre. Era quase impossível de sair do quarto, mesmo que para tomar café e ir pra escola.</p><p>- Está tudo bem, Boruto? - perguntou o de cabelos albinos, assustando o loiro com sua repentina aparição. - Você parece meio desanimado.</p><p>- Mitsuki… Eu to bem. Só… Um pouco chateado. É que minha mãe não vai vir me buscar, ela vai ajudar meu pai e meu tio Sasuke arrumar a casa nova. - disse com certo desdém, apoiando na janela. - Foi só ontem que eu descobri quem é a pessoa por quem meu pai abandonou minha mãe, e nem foi pelos meus pais que eu fiquei sabendo, foi pela Sarada. - apoiou o rosto em seus braços cruzados, amassando-o contra os mesmos. Percebeu uma mão um tanto gelada acariciando seus cabelos loiros, relaxando um pouco seus músculos. - … Mitsuki, você me odeia?</p><p>O albino se espantou um pouco com a pergunta, mas não mostrou reação física. - Claro que não, Boruto. Por que eu te odiaria? Você é a pessoa mais animada da sala, ajuda todos e consegue sempre achar um jeito de levantar os espíritos e incentivar todos a continuar lutando por tudo o que amam.</p><p>- É que depois da briga com meus pais, parece que ninguém mais consegue olhar pra mim como se eu fosse uma pessoa normal. Me sinto uma aberração em casa… Pensei que se meu pai voltasse com a minha mãe, as coisas pelo menos poderiam voltar ao modo como eram antes. Não gosto da ideia de meu pai saindo de casa e nunca mais vendo a gente. Se ele mal vinha antes, imagina agora que ele foi embora… - afundou mais o rosto em seus braços. - Não quero que minha família seja abandonada pelo meu pai.</p><p>Um silêncio pairou. Só estavam os dois na sala, já que todos haviam ido embora e a família de Chocho estava fazendo outras tarefas de casa enquanto a morena voltava a dormir. Mitsuki conseguia quase ver no ar o desânimo do loiro e o quanto ele estava triste, mas ele não era a melhor pessoa pra dar conselhos sobre família, já que sequer sabia direito sobre a sua. O melhor que conseguia fazer era mudar de assunto.</p><p>- Você tem alguém que te chama a atenção, Boruto? - o menor ergueu um pouco a cabeça, arqueando a sobrancelha em confusão. - Você tem uma pessoa que é especial pra você. Alguém que você ama, não é?</p><p>O loiro ergueu a cabeça com o rosto totalmente corado e os olhos arregalados. A falta de expressão no rosto do albino chegava a irritar Boruto. Ele não tinha nada para ler no rosto de Mitsuki, não que conseguisse quando o mesmo estava com qualquer tipo de expressão, não tinha a habilidade que seu pai tinha. Seu corpo chegava a tremer só de pensar que o albino sabia seus sentimentos por ele. Quando se tratava de Mitsuki, tudo era um mistério completo, não dava pra saber o que ele estava sentindo, o que pensava ou se estava feliz com algo ou não. Talvez tenha sido isso que atraiu tanto a atenção do loiro. - Você… Sabe? - assentiu com um sorriso de canto, deixando Boruto ainda mais corado do que estava antes. Seu coração batia acelerado contra seu peito, como se a qualquer momento sua caixa toráxica fosse quebrar e seu coração fosse pular para fora. Respirou fundo, tentando permanecer calmo e são. - E… O que você pensa disso? Você… Tá de boa? Como você está?</p><p>O albino deu de ombros e sorriu. - Estou bem. Enquanto você estiver feliz, eu também vou estar. Não importa o que esteja acontecendo, eu sempre vou te-</p><p>- Mamãe! Onde estão meus bombons? Você viu por aí? - gritou Chocho, entrando na sala como se não tivesse ninguém ali.</p><p>Vendo que a cena não se tornaria algo legal, já que a mãe de Chocho não estava num dia bom por conta da bagunça que todos haviam feito durante a noite no dia anterior, Mitsuki se aproximou do loiro, evitando olhar para Karui e Chouji, que já haviam começado a discutir sobre assuntos pessoais e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Já que sua mãe não vai vir te buscar, nós poderíamos ir ao meu apartamento. Não gosto muito da ideia de ir embora e te deixar aqui sozinho.</p><p>Boruto poderia morrer bem ali naquele ponto, naquele exato instante, de tão quente estava seu rosto. Ele podia ter doze anos, mas conseguia identificar duplo sentido numa frase. - P-pode ser. Só deixa eu pegar minhas coisas e a gente vai. - e disparou para o quarto sem olhar para trás.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- Uau! - pasmou Himawari, seus olhinhos admirando as raios de luz que saíam da mão de Sasuke. - Que legal, tio Sasuke! Que truque é esse? - perguntou ela, animada.</p><p>- Esse se chama Chidori. É um jutsu do estilo relâmpago, é basicamente uma concentração enorme de chakra na mão na pessoa que está usando.</p><p>Os olhinhos de Himawari não paravam de brilhar, e não só por causa do brilho daquele jutsu. Ela nunca havia visto nada parecido com aquilo antes, sentia-se honrada e muito animada de poder estar presenciando tantos jutsus legais que seu tio tinha. Depois de ter ouvido algumas histórias que Sasuke contou à ela, ele acabou citando o amaterasu por alguns instantes, o que rapidamente chamou a atenção da pequena, que ficou muito curiosa para saber o que era aquele jutsu misterioso do qual ele havia falado. E desde então Sasuke começou a apresentar várias especialidades dele para a pequena, tanto que tiveram que ir para a parte de trás da casa a fim de que ele pudesse mostrar para ela cara a cara, e ela estava amando. Hinata, que já havia acabado de arrumar praticamente tudo na casa, também saiu para observar as demonstrações do moreno, que, apesar de estarem um pouco fora de forma, continuavam boas como sempre.</p><p>- Tio Sasuke, será que você venceria a mamãe usando suas habilidades ninja? A mamãe tem um byakugan muito forte! Já assustou o papai e o nii-san várias vezes com ele! - Hinata riu baixinho, não negando nada, e Sasuke sorriu.</p><p>- Eu não me lembro se cheguei a lutar com um Hyuuga antes, e o byakugan deles é realmente mais forte se comparado à um sharingan normal, mas eu não acho que isso venha ao caso. - agachou-se na frente da de olhos azuis. - O que importa aqui, Hima, é que ambos eu e sua mamãe somos bem fortes e suficientemente capazes de proteger aqueles que amamos. - tocou o narizinho dela, fazendo-a rir. - A verdadeira força de um ninja vem daquilo que é precioso para ele. No momento em que você acha aquele alguém precioso para você, você se torna capaz de atingir seu potencial máximo para lutar para proteger aqueles que ama.</p><p>- Então eu vou virar uma ninja pra proteger a minha família! Vou ficar tão forte quanto a mamãe, o papai e você tio Sasuke! - o Uchiha conseguia ver aquele olhar determinado refletido nas íris da pequena Uzumaki, ela era realmente a filha de Naruto. Abraçou-o com todas as suas forças e um sorriso maravilhoso estampado em seus lábios. Aquela garotinha, embora tivesse apenas dez anos, seria uma kunoichi muito forte, Sasuke tinha certeza.</p><p>Abraçou-a de volta, ao que Hinata sorriu com deleite. - Você mudou muito, Sasuke-kun. Dá pra ver por que o Naruto-kun se apaixonou por você. - o moreno sorriu com carinho para a Hyuuga, estava feliz por ela ter aceitado o relacionamento deles tão calmamente no fim das contas.</p><p>- Ne, tio Sasuke. - virou-se para a pequena, ainda agarrada em seu pescoço. - Quando você e o papai casarem, eu posso te chamar de pai também? - perguntou com um sorriso no rosto e um leve rubor em suas bochechas.</p><p>Sasuke não pôde evitar de corar e ponderar por um mínimo instante. - Tem muito tempo até lá, Hima, nós só estamos juntos à pouco mais de uma semana. Ainda vai demorar um tempinho até que aconteça algo tão avançado assim. - a Uzumaki largou do pescoço do moreno e fez um beicinho, chateada, ao que Sasuke respondeu com um afago na cabeça e um sorriso. - Mas deixa eu te falar uma coisa Hima, quando eu e o papai casarmos, você que vai jogar as flores pelo tapete quando formos entrar. Vai ser nossa daminha das flores.</p><p>O rosto de Himawari se iluminou como se o sol batesse diretamente nele. - É sério? - o moreno assentiu. - Mamãe! Mamãe! Deixa eu ser a daminha das flores? Por favor! - a Hyuuga sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, sentindo seu coração pulsar dentro de seu peito. - Oba! - pulou de novo em cima de Sasuke. - Eu vou jogar as flores! A Sarada-nee-san e o nii-chan podem trazer as alianças? - um aceno do Uchiha e foi o suficiente para a pequena ter mais um surto de felicidade. Realmente, ela era filha de Naruto com todas as letras.</p><p>A de olhos perolados se levantou e caminhou até os dois. - Ok, Himawari, acho que já é nossa hora de ir. Seu irmão já deve estar preocupado que não estamos em casa. - Himawari fez um beicinho, mas não reclamou, apenas ergueu os bracinhos e foi ao colo da mãe. - Muito obrigada por nos receber, Sasuke-kun.</p><p>- Imagina. Eu que agradeço por terem me ajudado a arrumar aquela bagunça. Fiquem à vontade para aparecer aqui de novo, tenho certeza que as coisas estarão mais calmas amanhã.</p><p>Hinata assentiu e as duas se despediram, logo desaparecendo da vista de Sasuke. Voltando para casa, conseguiu finalmente respirar e aproveitar uma casa organizada, sem caixas e montoeiras de entulho para a casa toda. Os livros e fotos estavam organizados nas estantes e todas as roupas já estavam no guarda-roupa, além de que a casa estava decorada com algumas flores que as garotas haviam trazido. Caminhou até o vaso que estava na mesa de centro e tomou uma margarida na mão, deixando sua mente vagar para longe da realidade. Imaginou a pequena Himawari saltitando por cima de um tapete vermelho, jogando pétalas de flor pelo caminho enquanto ele e Naruto seguiam atrás de mãos dadas. Imaginava-se usando um montsuki haori hakama com o símbolo de seu clã estampado em suas costas, mangas e na frente e caminhando ao lado do Uzumaki em direção à algum templo com seus amigos os observando e sorrindo em sua direção. Imaginava se a cerimônia seria algo tradicional ou se Naruto gostaria de fazer algo mais atual, como já acontecia em outros países. Sua filha ficaria maravilhosa num vestidinho branco e carregando uma almofadinha branca com as alianças, aquela imagem trazia um sorriso ao seu rosto e fazia seu coração pulsar. Imaginava ficar do lado do loiro enquanto uniam suas famílias em uma só, como seria sua mão quente tomar a sua e colocar a aliança em seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda - que agora ele tinha - e prometer ficar ao seu lado até o fim de seus dias.</p><p>O que ele diria em seus votos? Eles já haviam colocado praticamente todas as cartas na mesa quando se confessaram à alguns metros da vila, não tinha mais tanta coisa que poderiam dizer um ao outro. Mas, como já conhecia a peste que era Uzumaki Naruto há mais de vinte anos, não duvidava que ele conseguiria arrancar algumas lágrimas de seus olhos durante seus votos. Ele sempre foi muito bom com discursos, desde criança.</p><p>Foi tirado de sua zona de pensamento bruscamente, com um ser de cabelos loiros pulando em cima de si e fazendo ambos caírem em cima do sofá.</p><p>- Tadaima! - gritou Naruto, agarrando-se ao pescoço do Uchiha, que riu baixo.</p><p>- Okaeri. - acariciou as mechas loiras, vendo o sorriso do namorado crescer. - Você tá cheio de energia hoje, hein?</p><p>- Hehe, mas é claro que eu to animado! Hoje é o dia que eu vou ter meu primeiro encontro com a pessoa que eu amo de verdade, dattebayo! - escondeu o rosto no pescoço do moreno, fungando e cheirando seu cabelo, involuntariamente tirando uma risada e um sorriso dos lábios de Sasuke.</p><p>- Dobe, isso faz cócegas! - resmungou, empurrando o loiro de leve de cima dele, mas o mesmo continuava insistindo em provocar o pescoço do moreno, agora distribuindo beijos sobre sua pele pálida. - Se você me morder de novo eu te mato.</p><p>O loiro riu baixinho. - Não deu pra evitar! Você é muito gostoso, Sasuke. Eu poderia te comer inteiro, ‘ttebayo! - recebeu um tapa de leve na nuca, fazendo-o rir novamente. O coração de Naruto poderia explodir a qualquer momento se o moreno continuasse sorrindo daquele jeito. Ele era lindo demais!</p><p>Plantou um leve beijo nos lábios de Sasuke, derretendo quase que no mesmo instante em cima do moreno, que logo retribuiu e aprofundou o mesmo. A leveza com que os lábios do moreno se moviam contra os seus, acariciando-os com tanto cuidado e suavidade ao mesmo tempo poderia o deixar louco a qualquer momento. Sasuke sabia beijar pra caralho. Separaram-se do beijo brevemente, não demorou nem cinco segundos para selarem os lábios novamente, como se estivessem sobre o efeito de algum genjustu que os forçava um no outro.</p><p>- Naruto… - murmurou entre os beijos, aumentando o desejo do Uzumaki pelo Uchiha. - N-não temos… Tempo pra isso… - mas o loiro simplesmente ignorou os comentários do moreno e continuou a preencher a pele pálida com beijos delicados.</p><p>- Ainda são quatro da tarde, ‘Suke. - beijou seu pescoço. - Dá pra acontecer muita coisa nesse meio tempo. - sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma voz sedutora e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, arrancando um grunhido do Uchiha.</p><p>Sasuke conseguia sentir a temperatura de seu corpo aumentar, ainda mais quando Naruto começou a investir em seu pescoço, mordiscando e beijando sua pele, atiçando ainda mais o fogo que se acendia em seu peito. Ele teria cedido com incrível facilidade se o loiro não tivesse resolvido tocar na marca que deixou no pescoço dele na noite passada, o que trouxe de volta todos os sentidos ao corpo do Uchiha.</p><p>Empurrou Naruto para longe de seu pescoço, para o outro lado do sofá, assustando-o com o movimento súbito. O loiro levou a mão à nuca e encarou Sasuke com um olhar intrigado. - Tá tudo bem? Você me assustou!</p><p>- Gomen, mas foi você que resolveu ficar mordendo meu pescoço. Uma marca já é o bastante pra esconder, não preciso de mais. - o loiro riu, sem graça, coçando a nuca. Sasuke revirou os olhos, aquele idiota não tinha jeito. - Mas enfim, aonde você vai me levar hoje? Espero que não seja o Ichiraku.</p><p>O loiro suou frio. - Hum… Então… - o moreno riu, já estava esperando que Naruto tivesse aquela reação. - Oi, não ria! Eu não sou criativo pra essa coisa de encontros! Esse é meu primeiro de verdade, dattebayo! - recebeu um afago em seu cabelo e um sorriso do moreno, que foi o suficiente para deixá-lo mais calmo.</p><p>- Se acalma, Naruto. Eu não tenho nenhum problema com o Ichiraku, só estava te provocando. - levantou do sofá e só esperou que Naruto começasse a dar chilique.</p><p>- Teme! Seu filho da puta! - e aí estava. O moreno se segurou para não começar a rir das bochechas infladas do loiro e do biquinho que ele havia feito. Ele era tão fofo quando estava irritado. - Depois dessa vou até tomar banho já. - levantou e ignorou o moreno pelo caminho até o corredor com os braços cruzados. Sasuke pôde apenas rir e esperar que ele virasse e o chamasse para ir junto. - Hum… Você não vai vir atrás de mim? - perguntou com as bochechas levemente coradas.</p><p>Revirou os olhos. - Você não tem jeito mesmo, Dobe.</p><p>(...)</p><p>O suor escorria por sua testa e seus pés a levavam de um lado para o outro da sala. Sarada podia sentir seu coração batendo com a maior força possível contra seu peito e suas veias se encharcaram com adrenalina. Já havia passado mais da metade do dia e nada de notícias de Boruto e Mitsuki. Tinha medo que o albino não contasse a verdade ao amigo e ele realmente insistisse em querer separar seus pais. Só o pensamento de seus pais chateados ou bravos com eles por aquele plano ridículo já enviava calafrios por todo seu corpo e a culpa a consumia cada vez mais e com mais intensidade. Sentia-se péssima por ter sequer considerado essa possibilidade ridícula.</p><p>Pelo menos tinha sua mãe e Karin para lhe fazer companhia. Quando começou a ouvir mais sobre a ruiva, acabou descobrindo que ela era bem legal, divertida e que sabia bem como puxar um assunto. Ela tinha vindo para Konoha para pesquisar, mas só tem conversado com Sakura desde que chegou em casa e recebeu posse do quarto que era para ser de Sasuke. Mas Sarada não estava triste, gostou bastante da companhia da ruiva quando sua mãe saiu para trabalhar. Karin não só a tratou como se fosse sua própria filha, mas também conseguiu a distrair facilmente de sua preocupação com Boruto sabendo ou não do que ela pensava, embora a Uchiha não tendo contado para a Uzumaki o que realmente tinha acontecido para ela ficar tão cabisbaixa. Infelizmente, ela logo teve que voltar ao trabalho, então Sarada acabou ficando sozinha e preocupada novamente.</p><p>Sorte que não demorou muito para finalmente se acalmar. Sentiu seu celular vibrar em cima da mesa e praticamente voou em cima do mesmo.</p><p>
  <em>Mitsuki: Ohayo, Sarada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mitsuki: Desculpe pela demora, mas o Boruto também tinha muito pra falar sobre o que vocês estão passando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mitsuki: Falei com ele e disse que você não quis dizer aquilo. Que não queria sabotar o encontro de seus pais e que se sentia mal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mitsuki: Ele aceitou numa boa.</em>
</p><p>Sarada suspirou, aliviada. Sentiu o peso que tanto comprimia seu coração relaxar e finalmente desaparecer. Parecia que nunca tinha relaxado assim há muito tempo, como se tivesse acumulado dor e desespero durante muitos anos, mas finalmente tudo se foi. Apenas deu uma última olhada nas mensagens do albino, o que apenas diziam que o loiro achava que deveriam continuar com o plano, mas que respeitava as vontades da morena e que não faria nada, o que deixou a morena ainda mais aliviada. Finalmente toda aquela palhaçada havia acabado.</p><p>- Está tudo bem, Sarada? - perguntou Karin, entrando na sala a tempo de pegar a pequena se jogando de costas no sofá, aliviada.</p><p>- Ah, está sim, tia Karin. - sorriu. A calma nos olhos de Sarada e o sorriso singelo em seu rosto iluminou o rosto da Uzumaki, enchendo-a de alegria. Notando isso, a morena bateu de leve no assento ao lado dela, como um sinal para que a ruiva se sentasse ao seu lado, o que ela fez. - Você está gostando daqui de casa, tia Karin?</p><p>- Estou sim, meu bem. Sua casa é muito bonita, Sarada, bem melhor que meu antigo apartamento, hehe. - ajeitou o cabelo para trás e arrumou os óculos, ao mesmo tempo que a morena o fez.</p><p>Um sorriso um tanto malicioso se estendeu nos lábios da Uchiha, que desviou seu olhar para os olhos da Uzumaki, um tanto curiosos. - … E o que você acha da minha mãe? - Karin congelou, não sabendo exatamente a razão, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia sentir suas mãos ou seus pés. - Se foi você quem ajudou a mamãe no meu parto, quer dizer que ela confia muito em você. E… Eu também fiquei sabendo de ontem. Sobre o beijo de vocês. - engoliu em seco. - Mamãe não comentou muito sobre isso, mas ela disse que você estava maravilhosa naquele vestido roxo.</p><p>O rosto de Karin ficou completamente vermelho e seu coração pulsava contra seu peito. Realmente não estava esperando por aquele beijo, o que acabou a deixando um tanto nervosa no começo, nem sequer havia chegado a pensar na rosada daquele jeito. Mas tinha que ser honesta consigo mesma, pois aquele beijo foi melhor do que todas as suas fantasias de adolescente juntas. Não sabia que Sakura podia beijar tão bem.</p><p>- F-foi só uma surpresa! Ela foi desafiada a beijar a pessoa mais sexy da mesa! - ergueu as mãos e negou, ao mesmo tempo que tentava usá-las para esconder o rubor em sua face.</p><p>- E ela escolheu <em>você</em>. - retrucou a Uchiha com um sorriso traiçoeiro nos lábios. A ruiva congelou novamente, não sabia como reagir, de novo. Sarada riu baixinho. - Não se preocupe, tia Karin. Não vou comentar nada disso com a minha mãe, nem vou ficar chateada caso alguma coisa aconteça. Eu quero que minha mãe seja feliz, não importa com quem. - a tensão relaxou um pouco nos ombros de Karin, que encarava a expressão pacífica no rosto da morena com deleite, embora não mostrasse. - E, além do mais, você já é meio que como uma mãe para mim.</p><p>E o rubor voltou às suas bochechas, ainda mais forte do que antes. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar em como a filha da rosada a via em sua vida, já que nunca tiveram muito contato além de a Uzumaki ajudando Sakura com o parto e cuidar dela durante uns dias enquanto a mesma se recuperava da operação. Entretanto, não pôde parar a palpitação em seu coração ao ouvir as doces palavras de Sarada.</p><p>E, ao sentir os braços da pequena ao redor de seu pescoço e a apertar forte, sorriu e a abraçou de volta. - Arigatou, Sarada.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- Vamos logo, Sasuke. Eu to morrendo de fome, dattebayo. - resmungou o loiro, puxando o moreno com força pelo braço. Haviam saído de casa há pouco tempo, só andando alguns metros até Naruto começar a reclamar, fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos.</p><p>- Você sabe que eu posso abrir portais com meu rinnegan, não é? - o loiro travou no lugar e Sasuke não precisava encará-lo de frente para saber que ele estava de boca aberta e com os olhos arregalados, bem daquele jeitinho que ficava quando recebia alguma notícia inesperada. Ele não havia mudado em nada. Sentindo sua mão ser esmagada pela do loiro, o moreno já se tocou na hora que ele estava esperando pelo teletransporte. - Está com tanta fome assim pra quebrar a minha mão?</p><p>- SASUKE! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO LEVOU A GENTE DIRETO?! EU TO MORRENDO DE FOME E VOCÊ AÍ RINDO DA MINHA MISÉRIA. - gritou, ao que o moreno recuou um pouco para não ficar surdo.</p><p>- Credo. Tá bom, Senhor Gritos Histéricos. Vamos logo. - ativou seu rinnegan e em poucos segundos já estavam no restaurante, não dando nem tempo do loiro respirar antes de se ver no novo lugar. -Pronto, satisfeito agora? - arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha.</p><p>O biquinho e a voadora em seu pescoço praticamente já davam a resposta de bandeja. Não resistiu e pegou Naruto no colo antes de entrarem no Ichiraku, surpreendendo o loiro, que corou. - T-teme! O que você tá fazendo?! - o Uchiha riu de canto.</p><p>- Acho que seria um bom jeito de introduzir você como meu namorado, não? - brincou, beijando de leve a testa do menor, que corou mais ainda.</p><p>- T-tá bom então… Mas só dessa vez! Na próxima vez quem vai te carregar sou eu, ‘ttebayo! - fez bico e cruzou os braços, mas só conseguiu arrancar uma risada um tanto irônica dos lábios de Sasuke.</p><p>Os dois então entraram no restaurante, imediatamente chamando a atenção de Ayame, que estava servindo um dos clientes. Seus olhos se arregalaram e suas bochechas coraram quase que imediatamente. Havia ouvido alguns pequenos rumores de que o Nanadaime estaria namorando com o último Uchiha, mas não tinha acreditado de primeira.</p><p>- N-naruto! É verdade então?! - exaltou-se, batendo as mãos no balcão e empurrando o corpo para cima. O loiro assentiu rapidamente quando colocado no chão, e os olhinhos da de cabelos castanhos brilharam. - É sério?! Ah! Naruto! - pulou por cima do balcão e abraçou o loiro com toda a força possível. - Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz por você! Parabéns pra você também Sasuke-san! Espero que faça essa criatura aqui muito feliz, e faça ele comer direito também, porque se deixar ele come só lámen o dia inteiro. - Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça. - Mas enfim! - largou o loiro, que pôde finalmente respirar com mais tranquilidade. - Venham! Sentem-se e fiquem à vontade. Me deixem saber quando escolherem o que vão pedir.</p><p>O resto da noite seguiu-se tranquila. Naruto acabou pedindo o de sempre e Sasuke pediu apenas um miso simples. Os pedidos chegaram relativamente rápido, considerando a quantidade de clientes e funcionários que tinha, mas a comida não chegou nem um pouco menos deliciosa. Até mesmo Sasuke, que não era muito de comer com pressa - a não ser que fosse algum tipo de desafio - comeu rápido. Aparentemente eles haviam demorado mais tempo para se arrumar do que esperavam. No geral, nada de muito interessante aconteceu, apenas conversaram com Ayame, contaram-na sobre sua relação - o que ela quis saber de todos os detalhes, não importando o quão privado eram - e sobre como as coisas estavam indo no geral. O Uchiha gostou bastante da morena, ele que não era de falar muito não fechou a matraca durante a noite toda.</p><p>Naruto sentiu-se diferente naquela noite. Não era a mesma sensação que fora com Hinata quando a levou para jantar há alguns dias. Não sentia-se mais vazio, nem sozinho, pois cada olhada que dava no rosto de Sasuke, pois ver seu belo sorriso estampado em seu rosto, como uma das sete maravilhas do mundo. Aquele simples sorriso parecia acender um fogo em seu coração, como nada antes fizera. Apenas um olhar e já estava completamente hipnotizado, encantado pelos belos olhos e físico do Uchiha. Não conseguia parar de olhar!</p><p>Assim que pagaram a refeição, decidiram caminhar um pouco para digerir a comida. Pagaram Ayame, agradeceram e seguiram seu rumo. Andavam de mãos dadas e não se atreviam a mover um dedo, não queriam acabar soltando por acidente. Na verdade o que o Nanadaime mais queria fazer naquele instante era jogar-se em cima de Sasuke, enchê-lo de beijos e pedir para que fosse dele para sempre. Sim, ele estava decidido a pedir Sasuke em casamento, principalmente depois de receber o apoio de Shikamaru para fazer o pedido. O amigo até se ofereceu para ir na joalheria por ele e escolher uma aliança de seu agrado, tudo para que o moreno não suspeitasse de nada e ficasse legitimamente surpreso. O loiro mal podia conter sua ansiedade, estava quase pulando e pularia tão alto que conseguiria tocar as estrelas. Ah, ele simplesmente não conseguia conter a ansiedade!</p><p>- Você tá bem, Dobe? Parece meio avoado. - perguntou o Uchiha, apertando mais a mão do loiro, que saiu de seu mundinho de imaginação e encarou o parceiro, completamente corado.</p><p>- Ah, n-não. Tá tudo bem. Eu só estava… ponderando.</p><p>- Sobre o que?</p><p>Suou frio. - Sobre… Hum… Que talvez seria legal trocar alianças. - pegou-se no pulo, quase cuspindo para fora o segredo que estava tanto querendo manter às sete chaves. Sasuke o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada. - DE COMPROMISSO! Pra mostrar que estamos compromissados! É que ainda deve ter muita gente que acha que eu e Hinata ainda estamos casados, aí pensei que pudéssemos fazer isso, já que agora você também tem seu braço. - foi por pouco, e Sasuke não suspeitou de nada.</p><p>- Acho desnecessário. Não precisamos de alianças pra mostrar que estamos namorando e a opinião dos outros não me interessa. Não acho que precisamos da aprovação dos outros, ou de seu consentimento, para estarmos juntos de verdade. - o loiro desviou o olhar para o chão, constrangido. Mas antes que pudesse sentir-se realmente mal, Sasuke se pronunciou novamente. - Além do mais, eu já tenho o meu “anel de compromisso”.</p><p>Levou a mão à um de seus bolsos, tirando de lá seu bem mais precioso, coberto em metal e com um corte no meio. - … A sua velha bandana…! - pegou o objeto na mão e analisou-o com seus dedos. - Você a guardou por todos esses anos em que ficamos separados…</p><p>- Claro que eu guardei. É meu amuleto da sorte. - retomou o objeto das mãos quentes de Naruto, sorrindo enquanto o fazia. - Eu sempre a carrego comigo. Quando eu estou com ela ao meu lado, é como se uma parte da vila viesse comigo, e com ela, você. É meu jeitinho de lembrar que você está sempre aqui, se importando comigo e me protegendo, mesmo à distância. - pressionou o metal contra seu peito, seu sorriso se alargando. Naruto não evitou de corar e sentir um calor em seu peito. Aquele Uchiha era a sua perdição, com certeza. Podia matá-lo ali e agora se quisesse, só com aquelas palavras tão bonitas. Sasuke desviou o olhar e tentou cobrir o rosto com a bandana. - D-dobe, não fica me encarando desse jeito!</p><p>Foi só aí que Naruto percebeu que estava encarando. Não que não quisesse estar, pois o jeito que a luz da lua refletia sobre os cabelos cortados do moreno e sobre sua pele pálida e suave era simplesmente estonteante e só atraía mais atenção para seu rosto. Abriu um sorriso bobo e aproximou seus rostos. - Me obrigue, Teme~</p><p>Se aproximou mais e roubou-lhe um selinho, sentindo o gostinho de miso que restou em seus lábios, deliciando-o ainda mais naquele beijo, misturando as duas coisas que ele mais gostava. Lámen e Sasuke. Aprofundou o beijo e puxou o moreno mais ainda para si, passando os braços por seu pescoço e ele por sua cintura, retribuindo aquele contato tão viciante entre suas bocas e que o deixava completamente louco.</p><p>Passaram o resto da noite andando lado a lado e de mãos dadas, trocando beijinhos e carícias a cada dois passos que davam, não resistindo ao encanto que era estar na companhia um do outro. E a cada um deles, Naruto sentia-se caindo ainda mais no encanto que eram os lábios e o corpo do moreno, viciando-se mais a cada toque e a cada troca de calor de seus corpos. Não via a hora de colocar um anel dourado em seu dedo anelar e finalmente fazê-lo seu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Vou ficar feliz de tirá-lo das suas mãos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A semana provavelmente havia criado asas e voado, de tão rápido que passou. Em poucas piscadas de olhos, já era hora de partir para a reunião dos Kages e as pessoas estavam se reunindo na frente da vila para se despedirem. O loiro estava quase que pulando de ansiedade enquanto aguardava pelo resto das pessoas e conversava com o Kazekage. Sua voz se exaltava sempre que ele falava qualquer coisa sobre seus planos para depois da reunião, finalmente havia decidido propor à Sasuke e não aguentava controlar toda sua ansiedade. Passou toda a semana planejando como aquele momento seria e quando o faria, perguntou à Shikamaru sobre todos os detalhes e conselhos para usar na hora do pedido, comprou um anel de noivado, que acabou saindo meio caro, mas havia valido a pena, pois tinha certeza de que o objeto ficaria simplesmente soberbo no dedo do Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne, Gaara, você acha que o Sasuke vai aceitar? - perguntou o loiro, nervoso. O ruivo apenas abriu um sorriso e ajeitou sua roupa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Depois de tudo o que vocês passaram juntos, tenho certeza de que tudo vai acabar bem. Só tente não ser muito escandaloso no pedido, não preciso conhecer o Sasuke pra saber que ele não é muito saído. - Naruto fez um beicinho, mas concordou. Um pedido extravagante com certeza deixaria Sasuke constrangido, e Naruto não queria aquilo de forma alguma. - Mas então, o que estamos esperando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah! Eu pedi pro Sasuke colocar um uniforme da ANBU pra ele não ser reconhecido. Não que eu não confie nos outros Kages! - coçou a nuca. - É que as coisas estão meio tensas com a defesa de Konoha depois daquele ataque no vilarejo, então achei melhor que ele usasse algo diferente pra não ser reconhecido facilmente caso sejamos atacados.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E eu também quero ver como ele fica incrivelmente sexy naquelas roupas!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - pensou, tendo um ataque de fanboy interno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara revirou os olhos, já imaginando o que estava se passando pela cabeça do Uzumaki. Ele o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ele tinha sim seu lado pervertido, mesmo que não mostrasse. Tinha certa pena do moreno por ter que aguentar o comportamento do loiro o tempo todo, todos os dias. O ruivo quase tomou um susto quando o loiro de pronunciou novamente, quase gritando em seu ouvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu quase esqueci de falar! Além do Sasuke, eu pedi pro Lee, pra Temari e pra Ino nos acompanharem pra oferecer um tipo de backup, então temos que esperar eles chega-AAah! - pulou, assustando o Kazekage novamente, mas dessas vez pelo menos foi realmente um susto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um susto bem dado por Temari, que riu da cara de assustado que Naruto fez, quase como se tivesse visto um fantasma. - Eu não acredito que você realmente tomou um susto com isso! Hahaha. - ela e Ino riram, recebendo um olhar feio do Hokage. - Ah, não me olhe com essa cara, foi ideia do Sasuke! - apontou para o moreno, que ria baixo da cara do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Teme! Era pra você me apoiar, caralho! Isso é traição!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hn. É o que você ganha por me forçar a vestir essa roupa apertada dos infernos. Até a gente chegar em Suna eu já vou ter virado ovo frito! - resmungou, puxando o tecido de suas mangas, tentando alargar a roupa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, realmente, o Uchiha tinha ficado simplesmente incrível naquela roupa. O jeito que as cores ressaltam sua pele e a largura destacava suas curvas era como um banquete para os olhos de Naruto. Quase compensa pelo susto. Só faltava um quarto com cama e estariam quites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então, nós vamos ou não? Tem mais alguém vindo? - perguntou Temari. Naruto negou com a cabeça, assumindo que todos haviam se despedido de suas famílias antes de sair. - Ok, então vamos logo ou vamos chegar atrasados. Sabem que demora umas boas horas pra chegar em Suna, mesmo com as rotas e caminhos mais curtos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos assentiram, nem ousando contrariar a loira de cabelos presos. Claro, ninguém queria levar uma porrada na cabeça ou acabar do outro lado do mundo. Finalmente puseram-se a caminho da vila da areia. Pelas estimativas não seria muito mais do que cinco horas, mas também, cinco horas correndo não era algo tão fácil assim também. Pularam em um dos galhos mais firmes de uma árvore e aceleraram o passo, já há uma distância considerável da vila. O vento soprava firmemente em seus cabelos, trazendo à todos a nostalgia de sair em missões quando eram mais novos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah! Finalmente um pouco de vento de novo! Você poderia ter planejado essa saída mais cedo, Naruto. - disse Ino enquanto encarava o Nanadaime de relance. - Há quanto tempo não saio em alguma missão… Fico feliz que tenha me chamado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ela está certa. - concordou a de cabelos presos. - A vila está tão calma que nem sair de lá a gente pode mais. Faz tanto tempo que não falo com o Kankuro que quase nem lembro mais da cara dele. - brincou, encarando o irmão mais novo, que seguia logo atrás. - Como a nossa vila tem estado, irmãozinho? Muitos problemas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara deu de ombros, pulando de um galho a toda velocidade. - Basicamente igual a todas as outras filas. Com um sistema velho e falido e em crise. Achei que depois que o Naruto virasse Hokage as coisas mudariam. Esse sistema não funciona sem as guerras e os conflitos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu estou dando meu melhor, tá? Não é tão fácil assim ser Hokage. E nós estamos indo à uma reunião de kages, não estamos? Eu vou cumprir com a minha palavra e mudar esse sistema- Teme, para de rir da minha cara! - gritou com o moreno, que havia colocado a máscara da Anbu para esconder o sorriso. - Você deveria me apoiar nessa situação! É isso que casais fazem. - todos riram, incluindo o Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno rapidamente tirou a máscara e avançou na frente do grupo. - Oi, minna. - chamou a atenção de todos. Ino já tinha um sorriso sacana em seu rosto, imaginando o que o Uchiha iria aprontar dessa vez. - Vocês sabem qual é o nome do Usuratonkachi que força todo mundo a ir à pé até Sunagakure sendo que o namorado dele pode mandar todo mundo pra lá com o rinnegan em menos de dois segundos? - todos encararam o Uzumaki, que estava de olhos arregalados. Ino já havia praticamente caído na gargalhada à esse ponto. - É sério, Naruto? Eu te mostrei isso ontem e você já esqueceu? E ainda me pede pra te apoiar. Tsc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cala a boca, Teme! Transporta a gente de uma vez! - bradou, descendo ao solo junto com todos os outros, que ainda tinham sorrisos de deboche em seus rostos. - E vocês parem de me olhar desse jeito!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Você agindo desse jeito nem parece que mudou de lá pra cá.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> - comentou Kurama, nem tentando esconder a curva de seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CALA A BOCA, KURAMA! </span>
  </em>
  <span>- gritou para a raposa em sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem muito mais comentários, todos adentraram o portal feito pelo moreno, ainda rindo da cara do loiro pelo incidente anterior. E pensar que o mesmo idiota que sequer lembrava dos poderes do doujutsu do namorado queria pedir sua mão em casamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As aulas mal tinham começado e Boruto já queria morrer e nunca ser achado. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na semana passada, com ele conversando com Sarada sobre separar seus pais, Mitsuki descobrindo que ele gostava dele e ainda tendo que lidar com o divórcio de seus pais, o loirinho se afastou de praticamente todos com quem ele conversava. Principalmente Mitsuki. Depois daquela conversa que tiveram no apartamento dele - que por sinal era bem diferente de como Boruto esperava - ele não teve coragem de encarar o albino nos olhos. Sentia-se vulnerável em sua presença, como se a qualquer minuto ele fosse perder o controle e se jogar em cima dele, contando tudo o que sentia. E ele até faria isso, mas na verdade Mitsuki não disse que sentia o mesmo por ele, só falou que não sentia nada de diferente, e isso colocava uma nuvem negra em cima da cabeça de Boruto. Ele sequer estava prestando atenção na aula de Shino, de tão perdido que estava em seus pensamentos. Ele provavelmente estava falando algo dos exames genin, que estavam se aproximando, mas o loiro não estava nem um pouco interessado no momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só foi tirado dos pensamentos quando uma bolinha de papel acertou sua cabeça. Apesar de olhar para todos os lados, não conseguiu identificar quem havia jogado em si, mas abriu o papel de qualquer forma.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Venha até o terraço no fim da aula.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Preciso conversar com você, urgente.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>- S.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Seus olhos azuis imediatamente desviaram para Sarada, que estava anotando algo em seu caderno. Com certeza foi a Uchiha quem o mandou aquele bilhete. Claro, não tinha mais ninguém na sala que tivesse U e S no nome daquele jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sorte e a coincidência bateram ao mesmo tempo na porta de Boruto, pois no momento em que dobrou e guardou a carta, o sinal tocou, anunciando o intervalo, e já nem era surpresa para o loiro que Sarada foi uma das primeiras a sair da sala, junto com outros alunos que deveriam estar morrendo de fome. Não querendo ficar para trás - principalmente pra não ficar sem comida - o loiro disparou para fora da porta, sem querer deixando o bilhete cair de seu bolso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E a sorte estava com certeza do seu lado naquele dia, pois conseguiu chegar à tempo de pegar o </span>
  <b>último</b>
  <span> pão de yakisoba, sem ter que se preocupar com mais gente querendo o pão dessa vez. E ainda havia sobrado bons cinco minutos pra ir para o terraço como combinado!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subiu as escadas correndo, não queria deixar Sarada irritada com ele por deixar ela plantada esperando. Ela tinha o mesmo gênio da mãe e um pouco do pai, então as chances de ele tomar um soco na cara eram imensas se se atrasasse. Abriu a porta para o terraço e se surpreendeu ao encontrar não só a Uchiha, mas também Shikadai, Inojin e Chocho o aguardando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum… O que está acontecendo aqui? Achei que só você que iria conversar comigo, Sarada. - A morena negou com a cabeça e cruzou os braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não sou só eu que quero resposta pras suas atitudes, Boruto. - bradou e encarou os outros de soslaio, que também não estavam com caras muito felizes. - É bom que já tenha comido, porque vamos ficar um tempo aqui. - respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado. - Boruto, estamos entre amigos aqui, então seja sincero com a gente. Por que você está evitando todo mundo? - o loiro arregalou os olhos, chamando a atenção da morena. - É, a gente percebeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tá que a gente não fala muito, Boruto-kun, mas você realmente tá estranho. - disse Chocho, pegando algumas de suas batatinhas. - Não tem falado mais com ninguém, anda sozinho, nem mesmo com o Mitsuki você fala!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ela tem razão. - pronunciou-se Inojin. - Mesmo quando você não está com ninguém, pelo menos o Mitsuki tá com você, mas parece que vocês tão se evitando. Até mais do que você está evitando a gente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro desviou o olhar, um tanto constrangido e sem graça. Realmente havia evitado a todos, mas com o albino as coisas foram ainda piores. Não que não quisesse conversar com ele ou ficar ao seu lado, ele simplesmente… Não conseguia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena se aproximou lentamente de Boruto, um tanto apreensiva. - Boruto… Isso é por eu ter pedido pra ele conversar com você por mim? Se for por isso, por favor não fique chateado com ele por minha causa. É que eu precisava de alguém pra falar com você que fosse mais próximo do que eu era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-não é isso… - gaguejou um pouco, xingando-se mentalmente por tê-lo feito. Cerrou os punhos e abaixou o olhar, atraindo os olhares curiosos de seus amigos. - É-é que… - respirou fundo. - É que ele descobriu que eu gosto dele… - murmurou a última parte, seu rosto completamente vermelho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As caras de espanto já deduraram o que todos estavam pensando. A única que não estava lá muito impressionada era Sarada. Inojin foi o primeiro a reagir, jogando os braços para trás da cabeça e inclinando-se no chão. - Bom, admito que estou surpreso. Não achei que fosse demorar tanto tempo pra ele se tocar que você ama ele. - Boruto arregalou os olhos e encarou o de olhos azuis claro, pasmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eh?! Como assim “demorar tanto tempo”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que saco, Boruto. - disse Shikadai, deitando-se ao lado do de olhos claros. - Há esse ponto todo mundo já sabe da sua queda pelo Mitsuki. Você não é exatamente discreto, sabia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro corou e desviou o olhar novamente. Não fazia ideia de que durante todo esse tempo as pessoas haviam notado o jeito como ele encarava o albino. Ele podia jurar que estava sendo discreto!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E o que você pretende fazer, Boruto? - perguntou a Uchiha, encarando o loiro com um pouco de dor nos olhos. - Já que você se confessou, e ele aceitou numa boa, quer dizer que vocês estão namorando, não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro coçou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso torto. - Então… É que… Eu não exatamente... Confessei pra ele… N-não sei exatamente o que ele sente por mim nem nada. E-eu não sei o que eu faço! - começou a surtar, entrelaçando os dedos em suas madeixas douradas. - Eu não sei se ele gosta de mim, não sei se ele aceita meus sentimentos. AH! Eu não sei nem se ele vai querer olhar na minha cara depois dessa semana! POR QUE A VIDA TEM QUE SER TÃO COMPLICADA?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ei, cara, calma. Isso é um saco não só para você, mas pra gente também. - disse o moreno de cabelos presos, levantando-se e seguindo até o loiro. - Primeiro de tudo, pra evitar que você fale besteira na frente dele, o que é bem provável que aconteça considerando seu estado atual, eu sugiro que deveríamos nos reunir em algum lugar depois das aulas pra te dar alguns conselhos de como lidar com a situação. Ou, no mínimo, criar um grupo no WhatsApp pra te mandar umas dicas mais rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh! E, Sarada, talvez você pudesse dar uns conselhos pro Boruto sobre como se comportar perto da pessoa que ele gosta! Já que você está mais em contato com as garotas, e elas são bem mais românticas que a gente, seria bem melhor que você desse as ideias pra consertar a criança desesperada aí do lado. - disse Inojin, apontando para o Uzumaki, que fez um bico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Uchiha assentiu com a cabeça e desviou um pouco o olhar. - Bom, acho que é isso por hora. - esticou os braços, alongando-os. - Melhor voltarmos pra classe ou vamos ficar atrasados. - virou-se para a amiga de cabelos levemente avermelhados. - Oi, Chocho, você ainda vai querer… - interrompeu a fala ao ver a morena se aproximar de si com os cenhos franzidos e os lábios pressionados um no outro. Ela deixou seu saco de batatinhas nos braços da Uchiha e caminhou à sua frente, sequer lhe dirigindo o olhar. - Chocho…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inojin e Shikadai se entreolharam. Nenhum dos dois encontrando respostas para o comportamento estranho da Akimichi. Entretanto, suas perguntas foram respondidas com um susto, quando Chocho agarrou o braço de Boruto e o prensou contra a porta com força, fazendo um barulho alto o suficiente para espantar os pássaros que descansavam na beira do terraço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C-chocho! - chamou Sarada, mas a morena não quis nem saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fica fora disso, Sarada. - bradou, assustando a Uchiha, que deu um passo para trás. A Akimichi virou-se novamente para o loiro, que a encarava com as pupilas retraídas e as mãos tremendo. Chocho parecia até sua mãe quando descobria que ele havia matado aula. - Escute aqui, Boruto, e escute bem, porque eu não estou com paciência para ouvir suas desculpinhas. - engoliu em seco, tentando controlar a respiração e relaxar nos braços da morena. - Eu sei que todo esse negócio de reunião é pra te ajudar a conquistar o Mitsuki e fazer ele gostar de você como você gosta dele. Mas eu quero que você enfie nessa sua cabecinha que isso não é motivo para você abusar da sua sorte. Eu conheço muitas garotas que já mostraram algum interesse em você, e que adorariam tirar o Mitsuki da jogada pra ficar com você, então é bom você ficar esperto. - esticou o dedo na frente dos olhos do loiro, assustando-o de novo. A morena estufou os peitos, tentando acalmar-se e focar mais na conversa do que em seus sentimentos. - E como você sabe, Mitsuki não faz meu tipo. … Mas, se você vier com graça de querer ignorar ele de novo, só por causa de sua falta de autocontrole e medo, eu não vou sentir nenhum remorso em tomar ele das suas mãos. Estamos entendidos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto ficou estático por um instante, tentando processar toda a informação que a morena havia jogado de uma vez na sua cara. Mas então franziu o cenho e assentiu com a cabeça, um brilho determinado surgindo em seus olhos. - Combinado. Eu não vou falhar! E não tem como eu perder pra você, Akimichi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A de cabelos presos sorriu. - Acho bom. Porque eu estou falando sério sobre tirar ele de você. Fica esperto, Uzumaki!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sinal então tocou, anunciando que todos deveriam voltar à sala. O grupinho desceu com certa pressa. Boruto tinha um sorriso radiante e determinado em seu rosto, que se estendia de orelha à orelha. Sua determinação estava quase que batendo no teto, e mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o que faria e como faria, ele não estava disposto a desistir do albino tão fácil assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada, por outro lado, sentiu seu coração se despedaçar ao final daquela conversa. Então Boruto realmente nutria sentimentos por Mitsuki. Embora a morena tivesse prometido à si mesma que ficaria feliz por eles e os apoiaria em tudo, isso não a impedia de se sentir mal e chateada por perceber que teria que adicionar mais uma pessoa à sua lista de amados perdidos. O que a lembrava, seu pai e o Nanadaime voltariam da reunião de kages no dia seguinte. Talvez finalmente fosse a hora de Sarada ir visitar seu futuro padrasto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A amiga colocou a mão em seu ombro e lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizante, que acalmou o coração de Sarada quase que no mesmo instante, ou, pelo menos, aliviou um pouco a tensão em seu peito. Ela ficava muito feliz em saber que, mesmo depois de tudo, ainda tinha uma amiga com quem contar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tentava ajeitar sua roupa enquanto os últimos preparos para a reunião eram feitos. Não fazia tanto tempo que haviam chegado, em Konoha provavelmente as crianças estariam saindo da academia naquele instante, então ainda teriam muito tempo para aproveitar o ar “agradável” de Sunagakure. Ele dizia agradável entre aspas porque as coisas estavam incrivelmente difíceis ali. Desde que haviam chegado, suas roupas pareciam ainda mais coladas no corpo, o que o irritava profundamente, e aquele calor infernal simplesmente não batia com os padrões aos que o Uchiha estava acostumado, ainda mais depois de ficar em Konoha por tantas semanas (o que ele também não estava acostumado).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então, tinham os olhares. Ah, aqueles olhares. Não é como se Sasuke não estivesse acostumado com as pessoas o olhando como se fosse uma aberração entre as perfeições do mundo. Depois do que aconteceu durante todos os anos antes da paz, ele não tirava a razão das pessoas o tratarem de forma estranha. Claro que depois de todos esses anos que se seguiram as pessoas começaram a vê-lo com olhos mais calmos, nem tão severos. Mas ainda assim haviam aquelas exceções, aqueles que não conseguiam simplesmente perdoar e seguir em frente como muitos faziam. A população de Suna ainda era em grande parte conservadora, o que só tornava as coisas mais difíceis, e não era todo mundo que iria simplesmente aceitar um ex-nukenin vestindo roupas da ANBU e andando ao lado do maior Hokage de Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odiava admitir, mas Naruto estava certo. Aquela roupa acabou ajudando no fim das contas. Se não estivesse vestido assim, muito provavelmente mais pessoas saberiam quem era ele. As que descobriram, apenas souberam por conta de seu cabelo, que parecia demais com o corte que usava quando era mais novo. Apesar de as roupas serem ridiculamente desconfortáveis, ajudaram muito. Tinha que agradecer ao loiro por isso mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>É… </span>
  <b>Tinha</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrou em seu quarto - que graças a Rikudou tinha ar condicionado - e caiu duro na cama. Suas costas doíam e sua pele pinicava por conta daquela roupa chata. Tirou a máscara de seu rosto e soltou um suspiro pesado, o cansaço subia por suas costas como um gato nas cortinas brancas. Aquele ar quente da cidade havia acabado com ele, seus pulmões estariam em chamas se não fosse pelo ar condicionado. Virou-se em direção à janela, não ousando abri-la, obviamente, e espiou a vila. Naruto e os outros haviam presumidamente saído para ver mais da vila, mas o Uchiha não estava interessado, por isso foi ao seu quarto. Observou o Kazekage andando ao lado de Lee e Ino, que pareciam bem entretidos na conversa e deixou uma risada escapar de seus lábios ao ver o ninja com cabelo de tigela todo esbaforido por causa do calor e da roupa que usava. Quem mandou vir usando algo tão besta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Às vezes as pessoas não mudam. Durante todos esses anos que esteve distante da vila, pensava que as coisas finalmente iriam mudar, mas, ao ver tudo bem de pertinho como o fez essas últimas semanas, viu que as coisas não mudaram tanto assim. Ino continuava uma besta inconveniente, Lee continuava com aquele papo imbecil de juventude, Sakura continuava teimosa, Temari briguenta, Shikamaru com os papos de “que saco” dele e os outros, os outros. A única pessoa que mudou e que ele desejaria que não foi Naruto, que agora era “responsável” e “adulto”, ou pelo menos tentava ser. Claro que ele continuava infantil, mas agora parecia levar seu trabalho à sério - na medida do possível - respeitava sua família, não era mais tão inconveniente e chegava a passar noites em claro para concluir os trabalhos de Hokage. O problema foi realmente o jeito como ele passou a se comportar. Estava menos criança que antes, claro, mas quando o viu de novo seu sorriso estava fraco, tinha olheiras gigantescas e sua autoestima parecia estar no lixo. Sentiu-se preso em um buraco, ansiando para sair e salvar o loiro de qualquer coisa que estivesse o puxando para baixo. Apesar de estarem juntos agora e Naruto estar um pouco melhor, não é difícil para o moreno ver que ele ainda tem problemas pendentes que o perturbam durante o dia. Um desses provavelmente é Boruto, que ainda não aceitou a separação dos pais, e com quem Sasuke provavelmente teria que conversar quando chegasse à vila para esclarecer as coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos ônix desviaram de onde os outros estavam, para o céu. Aquele azul cintilante e nuvens brancas resplandecendo sobre o mesmo, iluminadas com os raios de sol. Havia dias em que o moreno desejava poder ser um pássaro e mergulhar naquela imensidão azul que tanto atraía sua atenção. Os dias em Konoha podiam ser muito solitários e confinadores se parar pra pensar. Sempre as mesmas coisas para ver, as mesmas coisas pra fazer, as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos olhares, tudo era exatamente o mesmo. Tudo por trás daqueles muros confinadores, que prendiam todo seu gado para que não fugisse. Seus dedos trilharam o vidro da janela, seus olhos contemplando a imensidão que, mesmo que se esticasse ao máximo, nunca seria capaz de alcançar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acredite, ele havia tentado. Quando saiu de Konoha para ver o mundo com novos olhos e pagar por seus pecados, foi o momento em que ficou o mais próximo de alcançar aquela imensidão infinita. Ele sentiu o vento bater em seus cabelos, conheceu pessoas novas, conheceu o mundo, viu tudo que estava além das barreiras de sua vila, mas mesmo assim, parecia sempre ter algo que puxava seu pé. Ele nunca conseguiu sentir-se verdadeiramente livre. Por mais que estivesse quilômetros distante de Konoha, continuava a sentir que havia uma gaiola ao seu redor, impedindo-o de esticar suas asas e sair voando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não importava a força de seus desejos. Não importava a força que fazia. Por mais que quisesse esticar seus dedos, sentir a sensação de alcançar o infinito e o ar mais puro invadir seus pulmões, algo continuava impedindo-o de fazê-lo. Ele não sabia o que, nem o porquê. Algo em seu peito lhe fazia falta, não sentia-se completo. O moreno pensava que alcançar os céus o faria sentir-se completo, que não mais teria a consciência lhe atormentando durante a noite e martelando em seus ouvidos, dizendo que ainda não era o fim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele só queria ser livre de uma vez, caralho!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cheguei! - anunciou uma voz alegre da porta. Naruto estava encostado na parede, encarando o moreno com os braços cruzados e os olhinhos brilhando. - Vamos, Teme. A reunião dos kages já vai começar. Preciso da minha escolta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke afastou-se da janela e caminhou em direção ao loiro, que o aguardava ansioso. - Tá bom, apenas finja que chegou agora e que não estava me encarando por trás. - provocou, encarando-o com seu típico sorriso irônico, que fez Naruto corar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E-eh? Eu não estava fazendo nada disso! Só estava esperando você terminar de pensar no caralho a quatro. - bufou em falso estresse. Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Mas enfim, agora que já acabou, podemos ir?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hn. - respondeu simplesmente, pondo-se à frente de Naruto e guiando-o até a sala de reuniões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro seguia atrás, um tanto frustrado e pensativo. A imagem do namorado encarando a janela, sequer ouvindo quando Naruto entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, atiçou sua curiosidade. Seus olhos não deixaram a janela por um segundo, e Naruto sabia que deveria ter algo mais por trás daquele olhar, pois não era qualquer coisa que atraía os olhos do Uchiha com tanta firmeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Devia ser só pra mim. - reclamou em voz alta, chamando a atenção do moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só pra você o que?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O menor fez bico e cruzou os braços. - O seu olhar. Você tava encarando aquela janela como se fosse a única coisa importante na sua vida. Você deveria olhar desse jeito só pra mim! Não é justo! Agora além das meninas, vou ter que me preocupar que até as janelas querem pegar o meu Sasuke! Isso já é sacanagem! - cuspiu, fazendo o Uchiha rir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uma vez idiota, sempre idiota, eu suponho. - adicionou, espantando o loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ora, escuta aqui, seu-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chegamos. - anunciou, interrompendo as reclamações de Naruto bem à tempo. Se demorasse mais, eles começariam a discutir bem ali no meio do corredor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto virou o rosto, mais uma vez fingindo estar bravo e entrou na sala, acompanhado por Sasuke. Todos os kages já estavam lá, até mesmo Ino, Temari e Lee haviam chegado. E Ino fez questão de deixar isso claro soltando um “que demora”, no momento em que abriram a porta. Logo, tomaram seus assentos e a reunião começou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Muito bem, - iniciou o Kazekage. - a reunião de hoje é para discutirmos a aparente crise do sistema shinobi. - puxou um papel de debaixo de seus braços. - Depois do fim da Quarta Guerra Ninja e da instauração da paz, temos recebido diversas reclamações sobre shinobis perdendo o emprego, não ganhando nenhum tipo de salário e alguns até faltando comida na mesa. O governo de Sunagakure está providenciando cobertura para as famílias necessitadas, mas não vamos conseguir sustentar isso por muito tempo. É evidente que uma atitude precisa ser tomada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Realmente, as coisas estão lastimáveis. - disse a Tsuchikage. - Nosso governo têm investido na melhora de infraestrutura e promoção de outros cargos importantes, como médicos e contadores, mas sem uma base sólida isso pode ruir com o tempo. Eu acredito que poderíamos começar a investir no setor de tecnologia, que é um mercado que está crescendo muito nesses últimos tempos. Geraria empregos para a produção dos materiais, para a fabricação dos produtos e a venda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas as pessoas não têm um conhecimento base para esse tipo de trabalho. A geração passada cresceu em guerra e todas as suas forças são voltadas para isso. Não têm como simplesmente jogá-los dentro de um emprego do qual não têm nenhuma informação. - disse o Mizukage. As coisas estavam mais tensas do que era aparente para pessoas normais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Raikage soltou um suspiro. - Por que simplesmente não investimos em educação. A base de tudo em nossas vilas é a educação, até mesmo a da geração passada. Claro, algumas pessoas ainda estão presas na vida que levavam durante as guerras que encararam quando menores, mas é preciso que se toquem de que o mundo mudou depois que Kaguya foi derrotada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você realmente acha que as pessoas vão simplesmente “aceitar que o passado é passado”? - reclamou a morena. - Elas cresceram em uma sociedade conservadora pra caralho! Vão tentar nos apedrejar se fizermos isso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em poucos minutos, a sala virou um palco de discussões. Os kages discutiam entre si, os guardas discutiam entre si, cada um querendo defender o seu líder. Os únicos que estavam quietos eram Gaara e Naruto, que não sabiam exatamente onde estavam no meio daquela discussão toda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eles são sempre assim? - perguntou Sasuke, se aproximando do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto riu e desviou o olhar. - A situação tá meio tensa, então todo mundo tá tenso também. É um saco, mas a gente se resolve… Eventualmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se quiser o serviço feito mais rápido, pode me deixar falar. - o loiro arregalou os olhos e o encarou com espanto. O moreno revirou os olhos. - Você pediu minha ajuda pra diplomacia, não pediu? É só você falar e eu resolvo essas coisas pra você rapidinho. - só de ver o olhar de alívio naqueles olhos azuis já deu uma ideia do desespero que Naruto estava tendo. Acariciou os fios loiros e caminhou até o seu lado, rapidamente fazendo o Chidori e enfiando a mão com força na mesa, destruindo-a quase que por inteiro. - CALEM A BOCA! - todos congelara. - Pelo amor de Rikudou, se é assim que os Grandes Kages se comportam numa reunião, eu não estou nem um pouco surpreso que as nações estejam em crise. - respirou fundo e deixou todos se acomodarem novamente. - Olha, é evidente que a situação não é boa, mas ficar discutindo não vai levar à nada. O sistema está falido? Sim, pra caralho. Por isso essa reunião foi convocada. Sabe, durante minhas viagens pude ver várias cidades diferentes, inclusive as grandes governadas pelos novos senhores feudais. E, durante essas viagens, eu vi vários modelos diferentes de governo, todos bem eficientes na minha opinião. A grande maioria da população é alfabetizada, todos têm um emprego e a taxa de pobreza é baixíssima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pois bem. Fale aí, Uchiha. - disse a Tsuchikage, relaxando em sua cadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke limpou a garganta e respirou fundo. - Bom, primeiro de tudo, o governo deve investir em educação, como sugerido pelo Darui. Antes de arrumarmos toda essa bagunça, o ideal é que asseguremos que a nova geração saiba que eles têm mais opções do que apenas se tornarem Shinobi e defender as vilas. E quanto à população, o governo poderia oferecer seguro desemprego para aqueles que vêm tendo problemas com a falta do mesmo. Ofereceríamos cursos de especialização para adaptá-los à um novo emprego, onde possam fazer parte do progresso da geração atual e voltar a ganhar sua renda. Vamos também tirar a obrigatoriedade de se tornar um ninja. As academias poderiam oferecer cursos e aulas à tarde para quem quisesse aprofundar o conhecimento e o controle de chakra, enquanto que, durante a manhã, os alunos teriam até quatro aulas de uso de crakra por semana, pois, mesmo que não vão usá-lo para lutar, o crakra consegue ser bem útil no dia a dia de alguém, nem que seja para regar as plantas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até agora, os kages estavam completamente estáticos e em silêncio, ouvindo o Uchiha com atenção. Sasuke falava lindamente na frente de todos e suas ideias eram simplesmente geniais. Nunca que Naruto teria conseguido pensar em algo tão bom assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quanto a tecnologia, sugiro que importem produtos e serviços dos países e invistam sim em tecnologia. Entretanto, não acho que devemos nos segurar muito na tecnologia, pois, pelo que eu vi e pensei, não é sempre que ela vai estar lá para ajudar as pessoas, então é bom que elas saibam como lidar com tudo sem ela. O que me lembra, também será necessário trazer professores de outras regiões dos países para nossas escolas, já que como não teremos mais total ensino focado em combate, a nova geração precisa de uma nova fonte de conhecimento para carregar para suas vidas. E também, acredito que deveríamos subir a idade mínima para definitivamente lutar por suas vilas para o mínimo de vinte e um anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os kages arregalaram os olhos, espantados. - Por que essa atitude tão drástica? Não é ir um pouco longe demais? - perguntou o Mizukage, e Sasuke negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não acho que no meio disso tudo devemos privar as crianças de sua infância para servir ao país. Uma das melhores coisas para alguém é ver suas crianças crescendo em um lugar seguro e com uma vida estável. Algo que, infelizmente, não aconteceu na época em que Senju Hashirama e Uchiha Madara fundaram a vila de Konoha. Principalmente agora que estamos em tempos de paz, o que mais devemos valorizar é a vida de nossas crianças e da nossa população. Muitas vidas foram perdidas sem necessidade, lutando por algo que poderia ser resolvido se as nações apenas discutissem ao invés de investir umas contra as outras. Esse não é o tipo de vila em que eu quero que minha filha cresça, eu quero poder dar o melhor de conforto e segurança para ela e assegurar que ela cresça saudável e feliz, e tenho certeza de que esse foi o sonho de muitos pais com o passar desses anos. E também seria muito bom que pudéssemos dividir essa paz com aqueles que não podem. Ainda têm muitas pessoas sofrendo com pobreza e trabalhando nas sombras ao redor do mundo, e eu gostaria muito de poder dar a chance delas virem para a luz, o que me leva à outro ponto: as imigrações. Já que nossas nações estão em paz, seria bom se as vilas investissem em empregos mais abrangentes como turismo, recepção e até mesmo receber pessoas novas nas vilas. Seria algo bom para movimentar o mercado e ajudar a melhorar a qualidade de vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas isso não poderia diminuir a quantidade de empregos nas vilas? - questionou Gaara, ao que Sasuke negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Com o controle certo da qualidade de vida e da oportunidade de emprego, é possível garantir que todos terão sua fonte de renda. - assegurou ele, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. O ruivo sorriu com deleite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que isso conclui os pontos da discussão. Em minha opinião, eu gostei bastante da proposta de Sasuke e realmente acho que poderia dar certo se investirmos corretamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Tsuchikage sorriu satisfeita e cruzou os braços. - Concordo. Apesar de ir um pouco contra as ideologias que estou acostumada, a ideia tem todo o potencial para dar certo e salvar o nosso sistema e acabar com essa crise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas será que com todas essas mudanças as pessoas não vão questionar a escolha dos títulos das uniões? - perguntou Darui. - Digo, “aliança shinobi” e “Sistema Shinobi” não são títulos que inspiram algo democrático e pacífico. Não deveríamos mudar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto coçou a nuca e sorriu torto. - Bom, embora eu concorde que devamos mudar os nomes, não podemos fazer isso uma outra hora? É tem um outro assunto que eu acho importante nós darmos mais destaque. - encarou o ruivo de soslaio, que sorriu em resposta e se levantou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Os assuntos que iremos discutir são de natureza confidencial e peço por gentileza que os guarda-costas se retirem e esperem no corredor. Se houver algum problema, eu sairei pessoalmente para pedir que entrem novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os outros shinobi presentes deixaram a sala com um pouco de hesitação, mas o fizeram de qualquer forma. Antes que pudesse sair, o loiro murmurou “arigatou” para o moreno e sorriu, ao que ele sorriu de volta. E, uma vez que todos partiram, Naruto tirou o celular de seu bolso e se levantou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sate, acho que todos temos um assunto muito importante para tratar. - sorriu o Nanadaime, aprontando a câmera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papéis saíram voando quase como se um tornado estivesse passando quando as crianças foram liberadas. Ninguém aguentava mais ficar ouvindo Shino falar de controle de chakra e tipos de elemento, ainda mais se não fosse dar nenhuma aula prática que era a única coisa que interessava aos alunos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki deixou a sala calmamente, um dos poucos que não estava com pressa de ir para casa. Soltou um suspiro pesado e seguiu seu caminho com um olhar sério. Sentia um peso em seu peito, ainda tentava pensar em alguma razão para Boruto não estar falando consigo. Já tinha passado todas as possibilidades em sua mente, mas nenhuma fazia total sentido. No máximo o loiro estava chateado por ir contra ele na discussão da separação de seus pais, mas ele não era esse tipo de pessoa que fica de bronca com alguém só por ter a opinião diferente da sua. Entretanto, ainda doía, não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem Boruto ao seu lado, mesmo que só como um amigo, isso não lhe atrapalhava em nada. Ele não se importava se Boruto gostava de Sarada, apenas queria continuar fazendo parte de sua vida, mesmo que tenha que ser só um espectador. Era tão estranho não ter a companhia do loiro e sua voz aconchegante ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentava ao máximo manter seu rosto neutro, mas já estava ficando complicado até mesmo para ele, que era considerado uma das pessoas mais calmas da classe. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, lembrando-se de que, no fim, o que realmente importava era a felicidade do loiro, mesmo que para isso ele deixe de fazer parte de sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi! Mitsuki! - gritou uma voz familiar, surpreendendo o albino ao revelar-se pertencer à Boruto. O loiro correu até seu lado, completamente sem fôlego e cansado. - Caramba! Você saiu muito rápido! Nem consegui te acompanhar. - o maior arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando o menor falando com tanta familiaridade depois de tantas semanas. - A-ah! É mesmo! Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ter te ignorado nessa última semana. É que tava acontecendo muita coisa em casa e eu queria passar um tempo sozinho. - coçou o braço. - Espero que não esteja chateado, eu juro que não era nada com você. Eu realmente precisava de um tempo sozinho. Desculpa não ter avisado e desculpe se te deixei preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino sorriu, sentindo seu peito bem mais leve. - Está tudo bem, Boruto. Fico feliz que já esteja se sentindo melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro soltou a respiração e o nó no seu estômago sumiu. Shikadai e Inojin também suspiraram do outro lado da linha. Passaram todo o restante das aulas planejando como Boruto deveria conversar com Mitsuki sem parecer algo forçado e falso. Por algum acaso, Sarada não pôde ficar após a aula, muito menos Chocho, as duas dizendo que tinham compromissos - embora Inojin duvidasse muito. O moreno ligou novamente o walkie-talkie e aproximou-o dos lábios. - Beleza, Boruto. Agora, faz o “strike”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro ajustou rapidamente o aparelho no ouvido e acariciou suas madeixas douradas. - Então, Mitsuki… - desviou o olhar e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. - V-você quer ir almoçar no Kaminari Burguer comigo? Mamãe disse que estaria ocupada hoje e me deu dinheiro para comer fora. Acho que seria um bom jeito pra te compensar pela semana passada. - Mitsuki sorriu singelamente. Ah, como Boruto tinha sentido falta daquele sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se for te deixar feliz, por mim tudo bem. - sorriu ele, iluminando o rosto do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Beleza! - exclamou, abrindo um largo sorriso. - Vamos que eu estou morrendo de fome. - agarrou a mão do albino e praticamente o arrastou rua abaixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki sentiu suas bochechas corarem pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Mesmo sabendo que era errado pensar assim, não conseguia controlar a batida acelerada de seu coração contra seu peito. E não é como se Boruto estivesse nem um pouco diferente. Seu coração também estava palpitando sem controle, mas ele estava pelo menos tentando não ter um surto e acabar tropeçando enquanto corria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As ruas estavam incrivelmente desertas naquele dia, ao que o loiro estava incrivelmente agradecido, pois assim chegariam mais rápido. Mas só Shikadai e seus planos “brilhantes” para convencê-lo a fazer algo assim, pois se dependesse dele, ele continuaria com encarnadas de soslaio. Estava torcendo para a sorte estar ao seu lado novamente durante aquele almoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, não foi isso que aconteceu. A começar pelo lugar estar praticamente vazio, o que só tornou a atmosfera incrivelmente constrangedora quando eles assumiram seus lugares e fizeram seus pedidos. Depois que o assunto simplesmente não vinha de jeito nenhum àquela mesa. Não importa o quanto quisesse quebrar o gelo, o loiro simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nada, e as ideias que tinha eram simplesmente ridículas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então… Como você passou essa semana? - perguntou, nervoso. Suas mãos estavam suadas e seu sorriso travado e ter Shikadai e Inojin gritando em sua orelha não estava ajudando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felizmente para o loiro, Mitsuki era uma pessoa tranquila e que não se estressava por nada. - Passei bem. Meu tio Suigetsu, minha tia Karin e meu pai estão na vila fazendo algumas pesquisas, então passei a semana com eles. Só não consegui ficar muito com minha tia porque ela foi pra um outro apartamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eh? Eu não sabia que você tinha tios! Você nunca me falou deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É porque eles não são meus tios de verdade, apenas me pedem para que eu os chame assim. Se deixar eles felizes, não tem porque negar algo tão simples. - deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mitsuki é a encarnação da fofura em pessoa, não é possível!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - pensou o loiro, sentindo seu coração palpitar e suas bochechas queimarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você bem que podia me levar pra conhecer eles, hein? Você nunca fala nada da sua família, nem quem são seus pais. Seria legal conhecer os parentes do meu amigo, mesmo que não sejam relacionados por sangue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Amigo”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Essa doeu. Entretanto, não é como se o albino já não estivesse preparado para uma situação assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpa, meu pai e meus tios estão muito ocupados cuidando das investigações e pesquisas do ataque há um tempo atrás. Quem sabe outro dia. - sorriu, mas ainda assim, Boruto fez um beicinho. O loiro era muito interessante aos olhos de Boruto, não conseguia se cansar dele de jeito nenhum. -  Como estão as coisas em sua casa, Boruto? Sua irmã e sua mãe estão bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro abriu um pequeno sorriso e desviou o olhar. - Ah, estão sim. As coisas estão um pouquinho mais calmas, parece. Minha irmã continua a mesma de sempre e minha mãe parece mais aliviada do que antes, mas as coisas ainda estão um tanto difíceis.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Muda de assunto! Muda de assunto! Isso não tá dando em lugar nenhum!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - gritou em sua mente, sentindo o suor frio escorrer por sua testa e encharcar suas mãos. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Por que quando eu preciso o Shikadai não me acode?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- E como estão as coisas com a Sarada? - perguntou o albino. - Vi vocês voltando juntos pra classe hoje. Ela parecia um pouco cabisbaixa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro arregalou os olhos, confuso. Não sabia que a morena estava chateada, nem que estava cabisbaixa. Estava começando a chegar à conclusão de que, embora tivesse o Byakugan, era mais cego do que um cachorro em um desenho preto e branco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não tinha percebido que ela estava chateada quando voltou pra sala… Ela estava chorando? - perguntou o loiro, agora legitimamente preocupado com a amiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki negou com a cabeça e desviou levemente o olhar. - Parecia só um pouco apreensiva. Ela andava com a cabeça baixa e com um sorriso meio torto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem pensar muito, Boruto devorou o resto de seu lanche com rapidez e tirou o dinheiro do bolso. De repente, começou a sentir-se preocupado com Sarada. A Uchiha nunca foi de se mostrar chateada ou decepcionada em público, principalmente onde seus próprios colegas de classe poderiam ver. Algo estava errado, tinha certeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gomen, Mitsuki, mas é melhor eu ir. - levantou-se com o olhar mirado no chão. - Eu preciso ver se a Sarada está bem. - o albino hesitou por um instante, mas logo sorriu. Entendia quais eram as prioridades do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tudo bem. Eu logo já vou para casa também. - acenou. - Nos vemos amanhã. - Boruto assentiu e disparou para fora do restaurante, deixando para trás apenas umas notas e moedas. O albino tocou levemente o bolso e soltou um suspiro, deixando seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vocês formam um belo casal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - pensou, sentindo seu peito se apertar. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sarada é muito sortuda.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O tempo se passou e nada de os Kages saírem daquela maldita sala. Naturalmente, os acompanhantes estavam esperando-os bem ao lado de fora, mas já haviam se passado quase que mais de duas horas com eles lá dentro e ninguém estava aguentando mais. Ino estava tendo um colapso, perguntando a cada cinco minutos se eles iriam demorar mais. A maioria tentava se manter quieta e apenas aguardar, outros tentavam não cair no sono, enquanto que Sasuke não tirava seus olhos daquela porta, nem por um único instante. Ouvir Ino e os outros Shinobi reclamando provavelmente era a pior parte de ter que esperar, porque se depender do resto ele estava de boa, esperar não era nada a que ele não estivesse acostumado. Mas estava realmente demorando mais do que o previsto. Supostamente, não deveria haver tanta coisa assim para que os Kages tratassem, pois o problema da crise shinobi supostamente já estava resolvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas que droga! Eles ainda vão demorar muito? É um saco ter que ficar aqui esperando! - reclamou a loira, encostando a cabeça na parede e soltando um suspiro. - Eu pareço até o Shikamaru de tanto que eu to reclamando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Relaxa um pouco, Ino. - disse Gaara, emergindo de detrás da porta entreaberta. - Nós já acabamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um a um, os Kages foram se retirando da sala e receberam agradecimentos do Kazekage, que os convidou para um tipo de festival que aconteceria mais tarde. Os mesmos agradeceram e se retiraram para seus quartos e, naturalmente, Naruto puxou Sasuke pelo pulso e quase que o arrastou pelo chão do corredor de tão forte que estava puxando, mas o moreno seguiu apesar de estar sendo puxado contra sua própria vontade. Apesar de a cena ser estranha aos olhos de muitos, ninguém se pronunciou sobre nada, apenas seguiram em frente com seus caminhos, o que aliviou um pouco a tensão nos ombros do Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto estava com um fôlego enorme, a reunião deve ter acabado ainda melhor do que ele esperava. Abriu a porta do quarto com calma, embora tivesse um ser saltitante ao seu lado, Sasuke manteve sua calma de sempre e entrou bem sério no cômodo. Em poucos minutos, sem se dar conta logo de cara, o moreno já estava prensado contra a parede e sendo beijado intensamente pelo loiro, arrancando todo o fôlego de seus pulmões e esquentando seu sangue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hn. Pelo visto a reunião foi boa. - sorriu de canto e provocou, admirando os olhos cheios de desejo do loiro. - Nem inventa de me olhar assim. Não quer ir ao festival do Kazekage?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um grunhido de decepção escapou da boca do loiro e o mesmo fez um bico. - Ah, Sasuke! Ainda são cinco horas e a festa só começa às sete! Você fica aí me torturando com esse seu corpo de Deus grego maravilhoso e quando estamos sozinhos você me nega! Eu fiquei na seca por mais de dez anos, sabia? Isso não é justo, ‘ttebayo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke revirou os olhos. Era típico de Naruto ficar fazendo drama e ficar de bico quando as coisas não saiam do jeito dele. Pelo menos isso não mudou. Levou as mãos para as bochechas do loiro, apertando-as de leve e tirando o ar de suas bochechas, só deixando-o mais irritado e com cara de criança. Soltou um suspiro derrotado e acariciou suas madeixas douradas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tá bom. - concordou e os olhos azuis profundos de Naruto se iluminaram, trazendo ao seu rosto um sorriso satisfeito. Mas antes que o loiro pudesse atacar o rosto pálido do Uchiha com beijos, uma mão enluvada o parou. - Entretanto, se formos realmente fazer isso, - usando a mesma mão, empurrou-o com força, fazendo suas costas impactarem-se contra a cama. E, antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Sasuke sentou-se em suas pernas e inclinou o corpo sobre o seu, prendendo-o contra o colchão e os lençóis. - Iremos jogar pelas minhas regras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selou rapidamente seus lábios, não dando chance para o loiro falar. Não que ele precisasse, pois já sabia que ia acabar tomando no cu. Literalmente. De qualquer forma, retribuiu o beijo, entorpecendo-se com a sensação dos lábios do namorado sobre o seus, a forma como se moviam e pareciam se fundir e tornar-se um só era algo que parecia ter saído de uma de suas fantasias de quando era mais novo. Podia passar o dia inteiro daquela forma que nunca de cansaria de beijar o moreno. Sentia seu coração inchar em seu peito e sua respiração descompassada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arquejou involuntariamente ao sentir as mãos geladas no moreno acariciando sua barriga por debaixo da blusa, trazendo uma vermelhidão intensa à suas bochechas. Estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que sequer reparou que Sasuke tirara sua blusa, ambas a sua e a dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Heh. Quem diria que o grande Hokage de Konoha, que acabou com a Quarta Guerra Ninja, é um dos Kages mais fortes do mundo e é Jinchuuriki da nove caudas seria tão sensível? - provocou, passando novamente a mão gélida pela barriga e peitoral do loiro, que gemeu em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sa-Sasuke… - murmurou, sentindo-se envolvido por aqueles arrepios viciantes que lhe percorreram a espinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno sorriu e trilhou os dedos pela pele bronzeada de Naruto, causando-lhe arrepios e certa excitação. - Deveria me deixar te ficar mais vezes. Você fica mais sexy com o rosto corado. - brincou, rumando a atacar os lábios do loiro novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que dedilhava sua pele suavemente e com carícias e massagens em círculos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrepiara-se até a ponta dos dedos dos pés. Não só a sensação de ter os lábios junto aos do Uchiha era incrivelmente prazerosa por si só, mas Sasuke também sabia como eriçar cada mínimo pelo de sua pele. E ele estava amando cada segundo daquilo. A forma como sua pele pálida deslizava sobre a sua, a delicadeza de seus toques e o cuidado que tinha com explorar cada pedacinho de seu corpo com os dedos era simplesmente enlouquecedora, fazia Naruto se arrepender de não ter o amado antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grudou as mãos nos ombros do moreno, puxando-o contra si e aprofundando o beijo que tanto o atraía, aproveitando para inserir a língua em sua boca e começar uma batalha contra a mesma. Com esses dois era sempre assim, tudo se transformava em briga, e os rounds na cama não eram diferente e, embora aqueles toques e sensações o tentassem, Naruto não estava disposto a desistir e simplesmente entregar o controle à Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordeu seu lábio inferior, numa tentativa de tentar excitá-lo e fazê-lo ceder. Entretanto, não foi o que aconteceu. O moreno pressionou mais forte sua boca contra a do loiro, empurrando-o mais fundo nos colchões. Aquelas mãos agora nem tão geladas seguraram a peça de roupa por cima da boxer de Naruto com delicadeza, mas puxaram-na - junto com o tecido de baixo - como se fossem garras rasgando a carne de sua presa recém capturada, revelando seu membro quase que no mesmo instante e deixando Naruto completamente sem fala e constrangido. Foi assim que ele tinha feito Sasuke se sentir na primeira vez que fizeram sexo? Era estranho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lentamente, e ainda mantendo certa proximidade entre seus lábios, o Uchiha quebrou o beijo e levou as mãos aos fios dourados que cobriam os belos olhos azuis, os quais amava admirar. Abrindo um sorriso, sentou-se um pouco acima do colo de Naruto e removeu suas calças junto de suas boxers, atraindo os olhos azuis reluzentes do loiro para sua pele exposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke então, voltando a colar seu corpo sobre o do Nanadaime, aproximou-se de seus ouvidos, quase poda ouvir os batimentos acelerados e descompassados do coração do namorado, que o encarava com certa tensão, e sussurrou com a voz grave e profunda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto, hoje eu quero possuir o seu corpo, assim como você fez com o meu da última vez. Quero poder sentir o calor da sua pele sobre a minha e ter seus olhos em mim o tempo todo. - levou a mão livre à bochecha do loiro, acariciando-a e trilhando as marcas em suas bochechas com seu dedão. - Em momento algum tire-os de mim. Eu quero que seu olhar caia sobre mim e que fique apenas em mim. Quero seu olhar todo pra mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma coloração extremamente vermelha tomou as bochechas do Uzumaki e a batida do coração acelerou novamente. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do xampu de Sasuke em seu cabelo e pescoço, tudo naquele homem o encantava, não importava qual o mínimo detalhe. Os lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso e seus olhos ganharam brilho, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos rastejaram pelas costas do Uchiha e as pernas envolveram sua cintura, aproximando seus membros e intensificando o rubor no rosto do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está bem. - suspirou, colocando o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro do moreno, erguendo uma de suas mãos ao cabelo negro como os próprios olhos do amado. - Não vou tirar. Não é como se eu fosse conseguir de qualquer forma. … Pode seguir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quase que em modo automático, Sasuke afundou os lábios no pescoço de Naruto, distribuindo beijos e leves mordidas por toda a área, ao mesmo tempo que sentindo as mãos do loiro tremerem sobre suas costas e afundarem as unhas em sua pele. Suas mãos deslizaram por sua cintura, realizando certas provocações nos lados da barriga do namorado, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Percorreu a extensão de sua pele e acariciou suas pernas desde as coxas até a pontinha dos dedos do pé, aliviando a tensão e baixando os pelos eriçados da região, seguindo em frente para onde encontrava seu membro. Inseriu dois dedos na cavidade anal do parceiro, tomando cuidado para que não o machucasse no processo, embora os gemidos desesperados de prazer apenas o dissesse que estava acontecendo justamente o contrário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke… H-hum… Anda logo…! - resmungou contra o ombro do moreno, que exibia um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. - Para de me torturar e me fode logo, caralho!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não conseguiu se conter e deixou um riso escapar de seus lábios. O jeito que Naruto conseguia misturar inconveniência e inocência era simplesmente inacreditável e ultrapassa todos os limites da realidade. Deixava o moreno completamente louco. - Você não toma jeito mesmo, Dobe. - deu uma estocada forte com os dedos, fazendo o loiro arquejar e morder a língua com força, tentando parar os gemidos. O moreno aproximou a boca de seu ouvido e abriu um sorriso malicioso. - Mas eu não posso negar uma ordem do Hokage-sama, posso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posicionou o membro em sua entrada e penetrou-o lentamente, tomando todo o cuidado para que ele não se machucasse. Suas mãos faziam seu melhor em tentar distrair o loiro da dor que muito provavelmente estava sentindo, percorrendo suas pernas e subindo até seu tronco, por onde também percorriam os lábios do Uchiha. E, como já era esperado vindo de Naruto, não tirou seus olhos de Sasuke nem por um segundo. Sempre que o moreno olhava para cima, conseguia ver o desejo e o prazer estampados neles, a maneira com que brilhavam era soberba, e o fato de brilharem sempre em sua direção passava-lhe uma sensação melhor ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aumentou a velocidade das estocadas e voltou a atacar os lábios do Uzumaki, que já estavam até começando a ficar inchados. Seus gemidos se misturavam, assim como as gotas de suor que escorriam por sua pele e a cama rangia sem controle por mais forte eram as estocadas. Não conseguiu se conter e mordeu forte o pescoço do loiro, finalmente entendendo o porquê de ele ter feito o mesmo no seu da última vez, apesar de não ser exatamente a mesma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tão… Injusto. - murmurou o loiro enquanto arranhava as costas do parceiro, sentindo sua espinha se arrepiar e o êxtase cobrir seu corpo, que se aproximava do ápice. O moreno aproximou o rosto de Naruto e colou suas testas, encarando-o com um olhar curioso. - N-não vai ficar p-por… Ah… Muito tempo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia perguntar o que exatamente Naruto quis dizer com aquilo, mas ao senti-lo contraindo contra seu membro e gemendo alto, distraiu-se instantaneamente, forçando a si mesmo a selar seus lábios novamente, degustando do gosto de lámen que sua boca tinha. Por algum motivo, não importa quando, os beijos de Naruto sempre tinham gosto de lámen. Ele teria que dar um jeito nisso depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou a acelerar as estocadas e chupar e morder o pescoço do loiro, se deliciando com os gemidos e suspiros que deixavam sua garganta, sem qualquer tipo de controle. Sentiu as costas do namorado arquearem contra suas mãos e seu esperma gelado preencher seus corpos, ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno também atingiu seu clímax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke retirou-se de dentro do Uzumaki e deitou ao seu lado, seus olhos ainda vidrados no azul dos olhos de Naruto e vice-versa. O sorriso que o loiro exibia era fraco, mas não era menos fofo por conta disso, tendo o mesmo efeito de hipnose que atraía os olhos do Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos bronzeados dedilhavam as marcas de mordidas e chupões em seu pescoço, e não resistiu em soltar um leve suspiro. - Já tá sumindo… -murmurou, fechando os olhos e suspirando novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke arregalou os olhos e o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Então era por isso que ele estava um tanto apático há um tempo atrás. O chakra da Kyuubi curava rápido. As marcas não ficariam por muito tempo. - Se importa tanto assim se as marcas ficam ou não? - o loiro corou e desviou o olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é que eu me importe, é que elas são meio que uma lembrança do que a gente fez. Sempre que eu olho pra sua, eu fico mais aliviado. Ela me lembra que quem a colocou aí fui eu. Que temos intimidade o suficiente para fazermos sexo. E isso me deixa feliz, sabe? - queria desviar os olhos dos de Sasuke, mas não o fez. - Me aquece o coração pensar que, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente estamos juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno abriu um sorriso apático e deslizou para perto de Naruto, envolvendo-o em um abraço caloroso por debaixo das cobertas. Acariciou suas madeixas douradas e plantou um leve beijo em sua testa, ampliando seu sorriso com a reação do loiro. - Eu sei que deve ser difícil pensar que tanto mudou em tão pouco tempo, e que aquilo que tanto queríamos que fosse real, mas não acabou acontecendo e tivemos que nos conformar com a realidade por tantos anos, de repente se tornou real. Está sendo um pouco difícil pra mim também. Às vezes eu penso que vou acordar e vou estar sozinho num quarto de hotel de novo. - desceu a mão para a bochecha do loiro, acariciando suas marquinhas. - Mas eu te garanto, Naruto, que isso tudo aqui é real. Nós não estamos em nenhum tipo de Tsukuyomi. - deu um beijinho em seu nariz, fazendo-o rir. - Vamos nos acostumar com essa nova vida depois de um tempo, então relaxe. Eu prometo que não vou sair do seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqueles olhos azuis arregalados e brilhantes foram a melhor visão que Sasuke tinha visto naquele dia. Era como um céu que refletia estrelas durante o dia. Algo impossível de acontecer, mas estava bem ali na frente dele. Sasuke podia não conseguir alcançar o céu tão cedo, mas com alguém com olhos tão azuis e puros e uma personalidade tão radiante quanto a de Naruto ao seu lado, quem precisa de um Sol?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Um evento agitado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O barulho de estática ecoava nos ouvidos de Shikadai, que ainda tentava apertar o botão para falar com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, mas Boruto não respondia de jeito nenhum. E o moreno não parava de gritar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto! Boruto! - gritava no aparelho, mas nenhuma resposta, como sempre. - Responda, droga! Não era pra você sair correndo assim! Estragou todo o plano!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma mão tocou o ombro de Shikadai, que virou-se para encarar o loiro de olhos azuis claros que sorria para ele calmamente. - Calma, Shikadai. Ele já desligou, não temos mais o que fazer. Não adianta nada você ficar irritado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno desviou o olhar para o outro lado e soltou um suspiro. Não gostava de ter que fazer um plano e as pessoas não seguirem. Criar uma estratégia dava trabalho, sabia? As pessoas não tinham a menor consideração por aqueles encarregados das coisas que aconteciam por trás dos panos. Percebendo que o maior ainda estava um tanto chateado, Inojin o abraçou por trás, escondendo seu rosto em suas costas. Eles não trocaram palavra alguma durante aquele contato, as bochechas coradas de Shikadai já falavam por si mesmas. Suas mãos tocaram gentilmente as do Yamanaka, entrelaçando seus dedos uns com os outros e fazendo Inojin sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você é a única pessoa que me entende, sabia, Inojin? - murmurou, aumentando o sorriso do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sei. - acariciou os dedos do maior com os seus e aconchegou a testa pouco abaixo de sua nuca, aconchegando-se. - Fala sério, Shika, você não seria nada sem mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso se esticou pelos lábios do Nara, que se virou na direção do loiro, ainda envolvido pelos braços do loirinho. Acariciou os cabelos dourados e lisos, admirando o brilho que tinha em seus olhos. - É, eu não seria mesmo. - deslizou os dedos para as bochechas do menor, sentindo o calor que crescia junto com seu rubor. Puxou rapidamente seu rosto e selou seus lábios em um beijo rápido, mas não menos correspondido por Inojin, que levou suas mãos para os cabelos negros de Shikadai, instintivamente arrancando o elástico que prendia seus cabelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você fica tão lindo com o cabelo solto, Shika. - acariciou os fios negros e esguios entre os dedos, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. - Podia deixar eles soltos mais vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikadai sorriu fraco e negou com a cabeça. Não gostava de deixar os cabelos soltos, achava que ficavam caindo demais em seu rosto e que ele não ficava bem com eles, então preferia deixá-los presos. Claro, ele sabia que assim parecia mais um clone de seu pai, mas ele não se importava. Pelo menos não o fazia se sentir desconfortável. Inojin fez uma careta, achava que o namorado ficava maravilhoso de cabelos soltos e gostaria de poder admirá-los mais vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Essa minha aparência é só pra você ver. - acariciou a bochecha direita do loiro, tirando-lhe um sorriso de seu rosto, embora contra sua vontade. Entretanto, aqueles olhinhos brilhando em sua direção e aquela mão boba que brincava com a ponta dos fios negros já jogava em sua cara que o menor não desistiria de insistir na ideia tão cedo. Inojin conseguia ter uma determinação incrível quando queria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nunca diga nunca, Shikadai. Lembre-se que muitos achavam que o Nanadaime nunca seria Hokage. - provocou, aproximando seus rostos novamente, fechando-se para o resto do mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eram apenas os dois ali, juntos como se não tivesse mais ninguém ao redor. A verdade é que os dois, apesar de terem apenas doze anos, já tinham um romance escondido há algum tempo, e apenas seus pais tinham conhecimento do mesmo. Não que eles quisessem esconder de seus amigos seus sentimentos um pelo outro, apenas achavam que seria melhor manter as coisas em um nível mais pessoal antes de contar para os outros. Inojin havia planejado em se confessar antes, mas quem havia tomado o primeiro passo foi o Nara, dando-lhe uma cartinha muito fofa contando sobre como se sentia. Demorou um pouco para que estivessem confortáveis para começar a mostrar afeto um para o outro, mas conseguiram se abrir até que bem fácil se comparado a outros casais. Seus pais foram os primeiros a ficar sabendo de seu relacionamento, pois nunca fariam nada sem a permissão deles. No começo, estavam nervosos e com medo de seus pais rejeitarem sua relação, mas no fim acabaram aceitando de boa e os apoiando em seu relacionamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em sua cultura, a permissão dos pais era algo essencial, principalmente pelo incentivo da tradicionalidade, e ser proibido de ver quem amava era algo de partir o coração. Só não era mais assustador do que o medo de que a pessoa que ame não te ame de volta. A situação pode ficar estranha e você pode perder um amigo, são muitas variáveis. E ninguém quer ter o coração partido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ter um coração partido pode ser uma coisa ruim. Sempre é. Quem que não sentiria seu kokoro ser destruído ao saber que a pessoa que mais ama é apaixonada por outra pessoa? É algo capaz de abalar o seu mundo e te deixar na beira de um precipício, pronta para pular num abismo de infelicidade eterna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felizmente, Sarada tinha suas duas mães para confortá-la. Passou todo o resto do dia enrolada em cobertores, recebendo chocolate quente, ganhando abraços e beijos e muitas afagadas na cabeça. Como Sakura não tinha muito tempo para passar com a filha por conta do seu trabalho, acabou recebendo pouco carinho dela, mas Karin, ao contrário, ficou o tempo todo ao seu lado, abraçando-a e cantando músicas em seu ouvido, o que a ajudou muito a melhorar o seu humor, embora ainda sentisse as rachaduras em seu kokoro. Ela era como uma verdadeira mãe para a morena, em tão pouco tempo já havia feito mais que seu pai sua vida inteira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está melhor, Sarada? - perguntou a Uzumaki, sentando ao seu lado e dando-a um abraço caloroso. A morena sorriu triste, encostando sua cabeça no peito da ruiva. - Oh, Sarada, eu odeio te ver assim. Você não merecia experienciar essa dor tão cedo. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Se você ficar do meu lado vai ser legal… Meus pais nunca têm muito tempo pra mim, então seria legal passar um tempo com alguém. - Karin a encarou com certa preocupação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ruiva não gostava de saber que Sasuke e Sakura não estavam dando atenção suficiente à filha. Ela mais do que tudo merecia uma infância normal e amor de seus pais, nem que fossem apenas alguns minutinhos. Curvou os lábios em um sorriso caloroso e determinado. - Então eu vou dar à você a melhor tarde que você já teve. Vamos assistir tantos filmes juntas que você vai ficar enjoada de mim! - brincou, fazendo a morena rir. Levantou-se do sofá e acariciou o cabelo da mesma. - Eu vou fazer uma pipoquinha e já começamos a maratona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada abriu um grande sorriso, finalmente sentia que tinha uma mãe. Sakura passava o dia inteiro trabalhando no hospital e seu pai agora trabalhava ao lado do Nanadaime, além de estar em uma reunião importante em Suna, então era tão bom ter a sensação de seu coração preenchido com uma presença materna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parara seus pensamento ao som de uma batida na porta e Karin gritando para que ela atendesse, o que ela fez. Levantou-se de seu sofá e correu até a porta, arregalando os olhos e dando um pequeno passo para trás ao dar de cara com o filho do Nanadaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto? - respirou fundo, tentando controlar a batida de seu coração. - O que você está fazendo aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro coçou a cabeça. - Oi, Sarada. Podemos conversar? - uma pequena gota de suor escorreu por sua testa ao ver a Uchiha cerrando os punhos, mas se aliviou um pouco quando ela saiu da casa e fechou a porta atrás dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seja rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto engoliu em seco, mas não hesitou. Se recusava a voltar atrás agora que já estava ali. - Olha, Sarada, me desculpe se eu fiz algo de ruim com você. O Mitsuki me contou que você voltou triste pra sala depois do lanche, que foi quando nós estávamos conversando. Eu fiz alguma coisa? - a morena desviou os olhos e abaixou as sobrancelhas, confirmando as suspeitas do loiro. - Eu fiz, não fiz? Por favor, me conta o que aconteceu. Eu quero te ajudar. - colocou a mão em seu ombro, arregalando seus olhos. - Por favor, Sarada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto… Eu… - seu coração batia rápido contra seu peito e seu nervosismo crescia. Ele veio todo o caminho de sua casa até ali para se desculpar com ela e ver se ela estava bem, merecia uma resposta. - Boruto, a verdade é que… Eu gosto de você. E não é gostar como amigos, eu gosto de você da mesma forma que você gosta do Mitsuki. Por isso eu não quis ficar depois da aula pra te ajudar. - o loiro abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ela o interrompeu antes que pudesse. - Eu sinto muito, Boruto. Nunca quis que você achasse que isso que eu estou passando fosse culpa sua. E não pense que só porque eu gosto de você eu seja contra você ficar com o Mitsuki. Na verdade, eu já tinha decidido há muito tempo que te apoiaria mesmo que você não me amasse. E sim, estava óbvio desde o começo que você sentia alguma coisa pelo Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis desviaram para o chão e suas mãos brincaram uma com a outra, tentando aliviar a tensão e seu nervosismo. - Mas você está bem? - perguntou, ao que Sarada sorriu tristemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou ficar bem. Pode ser que demore um pouco, mas tudo vai ficar bem. Só preciso de um tempo pra superar. - colocou a mão em seu ombro, encarando-o com olhinhos brilhantes. - Confie em mim, estarei de volta ao normal antes que você perceba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você precisa de alguma coisa? Eu quero poder fazer algo pela minha possível futura irmã. - abriu um grande sorriso e levou a mão à nuca, arrancando um sorriso dos lábios de Sarada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pedir desculpas pro Nanadaime seria legal. - ajeitou os óculos e abriu um sorriso travesso. - Já que seremos irmãos em algum momento do futuro, é meu dever assegurar que você não vai estar de birra e cara virada pro Nanadaime. O que me lembra, você ainda não conheceu meu pai. Seria uma ótima oportunidade para você conhecê-lo, só que tem que abaixar a bola e tentar não brigar com seu pai na frente dele. - cruzou os braços e encarou a expressão confusa do loiro, mas simplesmente ignorou e sorriu. - Enfim, é melhor eu ir. A pipoca já deve estar pronta. - abriu novamente a porta. - Até amanhã, Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro ficou paralisado na frente da porta da Uchiha, sem saber como responder ou reagir ao que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele definitivamente não entendia nada sobre garotas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já dentro da casa, Sarada soltou um suspiro e encarou a porta por um instante. Já estava resolvido. Ela apoiaria seu amigo para conquistar o coração do garoto que gostava e seguiria em frente de cabeça erguida. Seus pais teriam orgulho de como ela foi madura e a veriam como um grande potencial para levar seu clã pra frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sarada, você vem ou não? Eu vou comer tudo sozinha. - chamou a ruiva, beliscando um pouco da pipoca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os lábios de Sarada se curvaram em um sorriso e o aperto em seu coração desapareceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estou indo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deve ter sido a maior soneca da tarde que Sasuke já teve. Um segundo atrás eram lá pelas três da tarde e quando acordou já eram quase sete da noite e, obviamente, o festival já havia começado. Mas não é como se ele estava muito preocupado com o horário, o sono ainda estava batendo, junto com uma forte dor de cabeça, e o festival não iria sair de lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acariciou os fios loiros de Naruto e se levantou, indo buscar suas roupas. O bom de usar essas roupas quentes durante a noite em Sunagakure é que não passaria frio, já que a noite lá era bem mais fria do que nas outras nações, claro que não chegando às temperaturas do país da neve, mas ainda assim com temperaturas bem baixas. Ao trocar-se, sentou novamente ao lado do loiro, observando suas feições tranquilas enquanto dormia. Era raro ver Naruto tão calmo, ainda mais depois que conseguiu aquele trabalho tão estressante que era o de Hokage. O Uchiha não entendia direito como o loiro continuava naquele emprego se ele não gostava de trabalhar. O Uzumaki queria se tornar Hokage para que as pessoas o reconhecessem, mas isso não fazia mais sentido, já que já haviam o reconhecido antes mesmo de assumir o posto, então não fazia mais sentido ele continuar naquele lugar que o fazia tão infeliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus dedos deslizavam pelos fios loiros e os afastavam dos olhos fechados e cansados. Ver o namorado tão relaxado o acalmava também. Ele sofreu tanto durante tanto tempo, sendo abusado por aquelas pessoas horríveis de sua vila desde que eram pequenos, nunca tendo um amigo para lhe acudir quando precisava. Aliviava o coração do moreno saber que tudo isso mudou e que agora o loiro tinha muitas pessoas importantes em sua vida. E ele tinha a honra de ser uma delas. Desceu as mãos para suas bochechas, acariciando-as com ternura e o agitando um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto, acorda. Temos que nos arrumar pro festival. - sussurrou em seu ouvido e depositou um beijo sensível em sua testa. - Não vai querer decepcionar o Kazekage, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis foram lentamente se abrindo, com a visão um tanto desfocada, e procuraram logo as cores ônix dos de Sasuke, onde se fixaram. Levantou-se, ou pelo menos tentou, e caiu com o corpo em cima do moreno, que o segurou e o acomodou em seus braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu to com sono, Sasuke. Você me destruiu inteiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Para de manha e troca logo de roupa, vai. Você é forte e tem chakra de cura de uma raposa de nove caudas, vai logo. - empurrou-o para a cama, mas ele não se moveu, ficando parado de cara no travesseiro. O moreno revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. - Tá bom. Se eu te der uma massagem você levanta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recebendo um pequeno aceno como resposta e depois nenhum movimento vindo do loiro, já voltara a dormir. O moreno sentou mais pra baixo, perto da lombar do namorado, colocou as mãos em suas costas e começou a concentrar o chakra na ponta de seus dedos. Era uma técnica que aprendeu durante suas viagens, aquele era um bom jeito de deixar a pessoa que estava recebendo a massagem mais relaxada, tirar o estresse e desatar alguns nós musculares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E também era bom pra tirar o sono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quem que é o anjo que tá me fazendo massagem? - murmurou contra o travesseiro. - Puta merda, Sasuke, onde você aprendeu isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Numa das minhas viagens. Está bom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se você descer um pouco mais a mão vai ficar ainda melhor. - Sasuke revirou os olhos e continuou a massagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu chakra penetrava a pele do loiro de um jeito inimaginável, ainda melhor do que chakra curativo. Parecia derretê-lo ali na cama igual a um picolé no verão. O namorado tinha dedos mágicos, não era possível. Suas mãos pálidas corriam por suas costas como beijos de um anjo, tirando toda a tensão que se acumulava ali e melhorando sua postura. Desde seus ombros até sua lombar, aquelas mãos maravilhosas percorriam com tanta suavidade e carinho que conseguiram até arrancar alguns gemidos da boca do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pronto. Agora vai se trocar pra gente descer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dito e feito. Naruto já estava em pé como se tivesse tomado um energético. Aquela pequena descarga de chakra em seu sistema já foi o suficiente para o despertar de novo. Não que já não estivesse curado com o chakra da Kyuubi, mas ainda assim era uma sensação maravilhosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em pouco tempo, o Nanadaime já estava pronto para sair. E estava com uma energia do caralho. Agarrou o pulso do moreno e praticamente o arrastou para fora do quarto, ambos correndo escadaria abaixo para onde todos já estavam esperando. Bom, pelo menos Gaara, Lee e Ino estavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Onde vocês estavam? Demoraram pra caralho pra descer! - reclamou Ino, com os braços cruzados e os cenhos franzidos. - Estamos há quase duas horas esperando vocês! A Temari já foi faz meia hora!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Naruto foi se pronunciar, o de vestes esverdeadas o interrompeu. - Ino-chan, não precisa ficar tão desesperada. Eles já chegaram, então não vai adiantar de nada ficar reclamando. Vamos direto para aquele festival aproveitar o resto da nossa juventude! - bradou, fazendo a loira revirar os olhos e o Hokage e o Kazekage darem uma risada baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você é casado e tem um filho, e ainda assim não parou com essa história de juventude? Achei que você teria amadurecido, Lee. - disse Temari, se aproximando do grupinho ainda reunido na frente do edifício.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O de cabelos escuros desviou o olhar, mas manteve o sorriso no rosto. - Eu e Tenten nos separamos há mais de um ano, Temari-chan. Você sabe disso. - a de cabelos curtos levou a mão à boca, tinha esquecido do incidente do começo do ano passado. - Não se preocupe, não me ofendeu. Não é uma confusãozinha que vai abalar a minha primavera da juventude!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E em pouco tempo todos estavam sorrindo de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois daquele clima pesado, aceleraram o passo até a feirinha perto da praça, não tocando mais no assunto e, ao invés, trazendo algum tópico mais agradável. As luzes do festival logo distraíram seus olhos, trazendo-os de volta ao espírito do evento. Naruto e Sasuke foram os primeiros a disparar em meio à multidão, o último sendo arrastado pelo primeiro. O lugar estava todo decorado com luzes e algumas bandeirinhas, trazendo um ar bem charmoso ao local. Os vendedores simpáticos gritavam anunciando seus produtos e pedindo por clientes, que se alinhavam em frente às lojinhas e barraquinhas, comprando milhares de cacarecos e lembrancinhas. Até mesmo Sasuke comprou um leque com imagens de flores cor-de-rosa para sua filha. Bateu os olhos no produto e achou a cara de Sarada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acha que ela vai gostar? Não sei muito sobre a minha filha. - perguntou ao loiro, que respondeu com um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ela vai adorar, tenho certeza. Depois que você deu aquela pulseira pra ela, ela não tirou mais. - o moreno sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O resto do grupo logo alcançou os dois, que dispararam na frente e largaram todo mundo pra trás. - Po! Da próxima vez não larguem a gente assim! - reclamou Ino, já estava de saco cheio das gracinhas do casal. - Decidimos que é melhor ficarmos juntos. Pelo menos assim Gaara pode mostrar as coisas do festival pra gente, já que nós não sabemos de nada disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que é aquilo ali, então? - perguntou Naruto, apontando para algumas pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro em busca de um parceiro. - O ruivo encarou aquelas pessoas com certa preocupação nos olhos, chamando um pouco a atenção de Naruto. - Gaara? Tá tudo bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saiu rapidamente do transe e encarou o amigo. - Está tudo bem. Aquilo lá é a preparação pra uma dança que vai ter. O festival não é exatamente nosso, é uma tradição da família nobre do nosso país. Só achei que seria uma boa ideia fazermos algo parecido aqui. As pessoas tendo estado muito preocupadas ultimamente, acredito que algo assim seja um bom jeito de relaxar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que ideia boa, Gaara-kun! - elogiou Lee. - Parece ser bem divertido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara assentiu com a cabeça. - Você entra na roda e escolhe um parceiro. Tem três faixas de pessoas na roda. Na mais externa, as pessoas vão trocando de parceiro, bem como uma roda. A segunda camada ficam os que não querem trocar de parceiro, ficam só com um durante toda a dança. E a mais ao centro é revezado pelos casais. Quem quiser pode entrar e dançar com o parceiro no meio da roda. O mais comum é que alguém seja levantado no ar, mas isso é só durante o ápice da música.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que legal! Eu quero tentar! - disse a loira aguada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E como vai fazer isso sem o seu marido, esperteza? - provocou Sasuke, ao que ela respondeu com um beicinho e uma empinada de nariz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E quem disse que eu preciso de homem pra curtir uma boa dança? Temari, você me daria a honra de dançar comigo? - dramática, curvou-se em frente à loira e estendeu-lhe a mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Certamente, Yamanaka-san. - brincou ela, tomando a mão da de cabelos longos e rumando para a pista ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nem surpreendeu o ruivo que Naruto e Sasuke não estavam mais lá, só ergueu o olhar e viu os dois na pista de dança, se preparando para dançar na segunda fileira. Ele e o de cabelos negros ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando os outros começarem a dançar, mas quando Gaara ia se retirar, sentiu um chakra familiar próximo de onde estava, despertando uma sensação primitiva dentro de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum… Lee, vem pra pista comigo? - não esperou muito por uma resposta, pegou sua mão e logo se pôs na faixa mais externa. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ardendo como fogo, mas naquele momento o que mais importava era se afastar o máximo possível </span>
  <b>dela</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A música começou. As pessoas e seus pares grudavam uns com os outros na segunda fileira, enquanto na primeira havia apenas um toque de mãos como cumprimento. O som de um violão calmo e o pequeno batuque de um tambor eram a composição da música, simples mas ao mesmo tempo soberba. Gaara não estava prestando muita atenção na dança ou no cenário a sua volta, seus olhos percorriam a multidão, procurando desesperadamente por aquela pessoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem, Gaara-kun? - perguntou o maior, mas o Kazekage não desgrudava os olhos da plateia. Não precisou de muitos neurônios para que Lee percebesse que ele estava procurando por alguém. - Pra quem você tá olhando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Matsuri. Minha ex-namorada. - apertou a mão do moreno involuntariamente, franzindo o cenho. - Depois que a Quarta Guerra Ninja acabou, meu conselho me orientou a me casar com alguém, e ela se ofereceu pra ser minha noiva. Eu tentei, mas acabou não dando certo e eu terminei, mas ela continua pegando no meu pé e insistindo que eu me casasse com ela. O problema de conseguir um possível candidato já foi resolvido quando eu adotei uma criança do orfanato, mas ela continua enchendo o saco até hoje! - vendo a expressão de pena no rosto do amigo, o ruivo percebeu que havia falado demais. - Foi mal, não queria jogar meus problemas na sua cara. É que faz tanto tempo que não tenho alguém pra conversar. - disse enquanto seus braços e pernas moviam-se no ritmo da música.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sem problemas! É legal ter alguém pra conversar também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo sorriu, voltando a apertar o passo conforme a música ia tocando. A dança era bem tradicional, com as pessoas deixando seus braços e pés falarem por elas. Seus braços esquerdos tocavam o de seus parceiro e davam uma volta completa, algo bem do estilo dos senhores feudais, algo que se dançaria em um baile ou pelo menos em um salão. Suas mãos se juntavam acima de suas cabeças e davam mais uma volta completa, o violão acelerado os acompanhando com destreza. Há muito tempo Gaara não dançava, se é que já dançou algum dia. Conhecia os passos por conta das pesquisas e dos livros que leu sobre as tradições de seu país. Não sabia que quando se dançava com alguém podia sentir seus pés deixarem o chão contra sua vontade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você gosta do Naruto-kun, não gosta Gaara-kun? - perguntou o moreno, chamando a atenção do ruivo, que corou em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C-como você…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você fica desviando os olhos pra ele. E você e o Naruto-kun continuaram bem próximos depois da guerra. Lutaram muito bem juntos. - sorriu, parecendo bem mais maduro aos olhos de Gaara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo desviou o olhar. - É verdade. Eu gosto dele. Mas eu jamais ficaria no caminho da felicidade dele, mesmo que isso signifique que ele acabe ficando com outra pessoa. Eu não poderia fazer isso com meu melhor amigo. - disse, deixando que o maior o girasse à sua frente. - Não quero que ele seja infeliz, entende? Ele já sofreu tanto nessa vida e eu odiaria me tornar mais uma das razões de sua infelicidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Entendo. - tomou a mão do ruivo, colocando-a rente ao seu corpo e dando mais uma volta, a música já entrando no segundo refrão. - É impressão minha ou a música ficou mais rápida?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É o refrão. Acelera a música pra tornar o momento mais íntimo pras duplas sem chamar muita atenção. E também é a hora em que se muda de parCEIRO. - gritou a última parte involuntariamente ao sentir o parceiro segurar sua mão e jogá-lo para o lado igual um ioiô só para trazê-lo de volta à si depois. - O que você está fazendo?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não falou que era para as duplas ficarem mais íntimas? Só fiz o que todo mundo fez. - justificou com um sorriso que fez o ruivo revirar os olhos antes de ser inclinado para baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentava firmar os pés no chão, mas a velocidade da música não deixava. - Só tenta me avisar antes. Quase que eu desmaio aqui! - Lee sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juntaram suas mãos e ajeitaram-nas, uma no peito e a outra para fora, dando mais uma volta. Gaara já estava ficando tonto com tantos movimentos de 360°, mas estava dando o seu melhor para continuar no ritmo. Acabou que Lee dançava bem pra caramba e tinha pegado rapidamente o ritmo e os passos da dança, se não estivesse só um pouco mais rápido que os outros, estaria perfeito. Os olhos do ruivo não resistiram em dar uma olhada ao redor, rapidamente encontrando a morena de quem estava fugindo dançando com um rapaz qualquer. Ela parecia bem feliz e finalmente distraída com outra coisa, uma preocupação a menos naquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A música começou a ficar mais lenta, mas não menos agitada. O violão, a bateria o banjo e todos os outros instrumentos tocavam uma melodia viciante e apaixonante que poderia contagiar qualquer um. Todos juntavam as mãos com os parceiros, dando mais uma volta. Os olhos escuros de Lee olhavam freneticamente para os lados, tentando associar os próximos passos com os que deveria fazer, muito embora seus pés estivessem fazendo tudo sozinhos. Não queria acabar desapontando seu amigo ao não saber dançar. As pessoas ao seu redor seguravam as mãos dos acompanhantes com firmeza, passando confiança por meio do calor das mesmas, será que Gaara estava sentindo o mesmo? Esperava não estar estragando tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sabe, Lee, - chamou pelo maior, que voltou os olhares para o ruivo. - Você até que dança bem pra uma primeira vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno sorriu, sentindo um alívio no peito. Olhou para os lados e então notou algo estranho, fazendo o alívio sumir de repente. - Gaara-kun, não era pra estarmos trocando de parceiro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Kazekage não respondeu. Ao invés disso, desviou o olhar e empurrou a si e o parceiro com o pé, movendo-os para a fileira mais adentro. Lee estava confuso pelo comportamento anormal de Gaara, já que ele costumava ser quieto e na dele, não tomava muita atitude a menos que fosse extremamente necessário. Mas então…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A música ficou mais lenta, com apenas o som do violão e a voz da cantora preenchendo o local. A proximidade de seus corpos era gigantesca, quase encostando seus troncos um no outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quem disse que eu quero trocar de parceiro? - olhou fundo em seus olhos, seu rosto inexpressivo e olhos penetrantes. Lee estava numa perda de palavras imensa, não que precisasse dizer algo, já que foi interrompido pela pronunciação de Gaara. - Além do mais, eu não quero perder essa parte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desviou os olhos rapidamente para a esquerda, indicando para que o maior olhasse para o lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E lá estavam os dois. O casalzinho inseparável de Konoha, dançando como se fosse a última coisa que fossem fazer na vida. Não soltavam a mão por um segundo, a menos que fosse para voltar a encarar um ao outro. Não prestavam atenção ao mundo, nem ao que tinha ao seu redor, eram apenas eles dois ali, sem mais ninguém, perdidos nos olhos e nos movimentos um do outro. Naruto só não tinha os pés fora do chão ainda porque ainda estavam nos rodopios e nas encaradas de olho. O loiro rodopiava e era jogado de um lado para o outro como se fosse uma boneca nas mãos de uma criança carente, mas suas mãos continuavam sempre juntas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, em pouco tempo, estavam no centro da roda. Trocaram breves sorrisos e voltaram ao ritmo da música acelerada. Sasuke levou as mãos firmes à cintura do loiro e o inclinou para trás, quase deitando-o no chão, só para erguê-lo no ar com toda sua força e suporte. Foi a primeira vez que Naruto sentiu que estava verdadeiramente voando. Ele havia aprendido a voar durante um certo período de tempo na Quarta Guerra Ninja, mas nunca havia se sentido assim, com o coração acelerado, as bochechas travadas de tanto sorrir e o vento balançando rasamente em seus cabelos em crescimento. E nunca havia sentido o apoio do namorado de forma tão física, era como uma corda o puxando para ele e dizendo que, não importa onde ele estivesse ou o quão longe fosse, eles sempre estariam ligados. Jogou os braços para cima e dobrou as pernas, um sorriso mais do que genuíno estendendo-se de orelha à orelha. Não queria que essa sensação passasse nunca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno desceu-o no chão, firmando os braços em sua cintura e puxando o corpo dele contra o seu, colando-os juntos. Suas mãos subiram para o pescoço do namorado e não resistiram em puxá-lo para um beijo, na frente de todo mundo mesmo. Estava pouco se fodendo para o que iriam pensar dele, só precisava tomar aqueles lábios nos seus antes que morresse por falta de Sasuke. Não levou muito para ter o beijo correspondido, dessa vez de uma forma mais inusitada, com o Uchiha atacando seus lábios com a mesma intensidade a qual o loiro atacou e erguendo-o no ar, literalmente, para segura-lo estilo noiva e aprofundar o beijo. Eles podiam se devorar ali e agora e ainda assim não veriam ninguém ao redor deles. Foi um beijo breve, mas não menos amoroso e, mais uma vez, se perderam nos olhos um do outro, não fazendo nada mais além de se encarar com pequenos sorrisos no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A música começou a parar, restando apenas o vocal e o violão. Todos começaram a diminuir o passo e aquietar o fôlego. Os olhos de Gaara não deixaram o casal nem por um segundo, seu coração se aquecia como um sol ao ver seu amado sorrindo daquele jeito. Eles eram tão felizes juntos. Queria poder encontrar alguém que olhasse para ele como Naruto olha Sasuke. Suas esperanças estavam altas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gaara-kun. - chamou Lee, tirando o ruivo de seu transe. - As meninas estão chamando a gente pra comprar alguma coisa pra comer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos desviaram uma última vez para o casal Uchiha-Uzumaki e mais uma vez encararam o sorriso lindo e branco que o loiro tinha em seus lábios. Um suspiro teimoso escapou de sua boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É uma excelente ideia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- COMO ASSIM “VOCÊ PERDEU”? - gritou Gaara, agarrando os cabelos ruivos com força, ao que o loiro respondeu com mais um grito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- EU PERDI, OKAY? EU NÃO SEI ONDE FOI PARAR! ACHO QUE ACABEI PERDENDO ENQUANTO EU TAVA DANÇANDO!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara se deu um tapa na testa. Os tempos poderiam ter mudado, mas Naruto continuaria sendo o idiota de sempre. O dia mal havia começado e o loiro já havia estragado tudo dizendo que havia perdido o maldito anel de noivado. Foi logo após terminarem a dança e o resto do grupo havia saído para comer que Naruto resolveu pedir a mão do moreno. Só que, quando foi colocar a mão no bolso, a caixinha não estava mais lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não acredito, Naruto. Como você foi ser tão desleixado? Você é o Hokage, caramba!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não fica bravo comigo! Eu não tive culpa se a caixa caiu! - fez bico, fazendo o ruivo revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços. E lá se foi o primeiro passo pelo ralo. - Ano sa, pelo menos você se divertiu bastante ontem. Você dançou bem pra caramba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo corou e coçou as mãos. - Arigatou. Você também dançou muito bem. Poderiam fazer algo assim pro seu casamento. Seriam a atenção da festa, com certeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não sei. Sasuke não é do tipo que gosta de chamar muita atenção. Mas eu vou pensar. - sorriu calorosamente. - Ano, por que você não vem com a gente de volta pra vila, Gaara? Essas últimas semanas você só ficou lidando com diplomacia e cuidou das coisas com a sua vila a distância. Poderia tirar uma folga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não sei não… Estou longe da minha vila por mais de duas semanas, não sei se o conselho vai aprovar minha atitude. - ponderou, recebendo uma olhada de canto do loiro. - Apesar de que, depois que falarmos </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquela coisa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, não vai ter muito com o que eu vou me preocupar. - levou a mão ao queixo, logo soltando um suspiro. - Talvez se eu conseguir resolver todos os assuntos pendentes por aqui eu consiga dar uma passada por Konoha na próxima semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sorriu e bateu as mãos juntas. - Legal! Vai ser muito bom ter você por lá durante mais um tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo sorriu e assentiu. Estava ansioso para quando o momento chegasse de ver seus amigos novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passos apressados caminharam em direção aos dois. Era o resto da turma, todos com aparência de estar caindo aos pedaços. Por conta do festival, ninguém conseguiu dormir direito, passaram quase que a noite toda comendo, jogando e comprando coisas para levar pra casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês demoraram pra caramba! - reclamou o loiro, encarando Ino com um olhar travesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cala a boca, Naruto! A gente não dormiu nada! - resmungou, apontando para uma Temari sonolenta. - Viu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ino, fica quieta e vamos logo. - disse Sasuke, cruzando os braços e caminhando para o lado do namorado. - Temos muitos assuntos a tratar em Konoha. Ainda mais agora que o sistema está mudando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira desviou o olhar e fez bico. Infelizmente, aquela viagem havia chegado ao fim. Era hora de voltar para sua vida chata de mãe e ninja aposentada. Se reuniram na beira da vila e aproximaram-se de Sasuke, que era quem ia levá-los de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Foi muito bom recebê-los. - disse o ruivo, sorrindo. - Sempre que quiserem visitar, serão mais do que bem-vindos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou, Gaara. Tenha certeza que vamos. - se virou para o namorado, que já estava usando o rinnegan para fazer um portal para Konoha. - Sayonara!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E pulou no portal, junto de todos, restando apenas o Kazekage e o Uchiha para trás. Os olhos ônix do moreno encaravam o ruivo como se quisessem queimá-lo vivo, apesar de seu rosto mostrar-se inexpressivo. Gaara começou a suar frio, não gostava de não saber o que o Uchiha faria ou o que pensava. Entretanto, sua tensão passou ao ver um pequeno sorriso formar-se nos lábios do mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Obrigado por entender. - fez uma pequena reverência e pulou no portal, deixando o ruivo incrivelmente confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os cinco desceram pouco longe da vila, não mais que alguns metros de distância, mas ainda sim uma boa caminhada, que foi logo preenchida por conversas paralelas de como o festival foi divertido e de quais foram as coisas que compraram para suas famílias. As garotas não paravam de tagarelar, principalmente Ino, que fazia questão de contar com todos os detalhes como tudo que comprou era fabuloso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas então, Lee, como foi dançar com o meu irmão? - perguntou Temari, encarando o moreno de soslaio. - Eu vi que vocês se jogaram de cabeça na música.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Foi bem divertido. - coçou a nuca. - Gaara-kun é um excelente dançarino. Agora, quem deu um show mesmo foi você, Naruto-kun. Dava pra sentir seu espírito de juventude de longe! - Temari e Ino reviraram os olhos, enquanto o loiro abria um sorriso torto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu me diverti bastante, dattebayo. Mas quem salvou a dança mesmo foi o Sasuke. Até perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu pisei no pé dele. - desviou o olhar para o moreno, esperando uma resposta. Entretanto, não recebeu nenhuma. - Sasuke? Tá tudo bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos do moreno deslizavam pelo cenário, escaneando-o com seu sharingan. Não há muito atrás sentiu uma presença, não muito forte, de um chakra desconhecido, e se pôs em alerta na hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um movimento rápido, Temari sacou seu leque e o abriu, movimentando-o com força na direção das árvores. - Quem está aí? - bradou, levantando pó do chão e arremessando três pessoas para fora de seu esconderijo. Eram ninjas revoltosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os três tiraram kunais dos bolsos e atiraram contra o grupo, sendo facilmente desviadas e ativando o instinto de luta do grupo. Aquele trio era bem inexperiente com lutas, deveriam pertencer à algum grupo novo. Não foi preciso muito para derrotar aqueles três, uma simples combinação de katon e rasengan e a luta já chegou ao fim. Na verdade, bem mais rápido do que o esperado, até para iniciantes como os que os atacaram. Naruto sabia que as combinações de fogo e vento eram muito poderosas, mas não esperava ver tanto potencial com golpes tão simples. O local todo estava literalmente em chamas!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que vocês foram um pouquinho longe demais. - disso Ino, encarando os três rapazes desmaiados no chão. - Eles parecem bem novos…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Muitos grupos de revoltosos recorrem à jovens para participar de seus planos. - explicou o moreno de cabelo espetado. - Geralmente pra espionagem e serviços de informação, assim as perdas não são significativas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração da de cabelos longos ficou pesado. - Pobres coitados. Tão jovens e já estão sendo levados pra esse lado… - acariciou o cabelo de um dos caídos. - Espero que o novo sistema ajude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke desviou o olhar para Naruto, que estava cabisbaixo. Sabia que o namorado não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de conflitos tirando vidas de pessoas inocentes. Tudo que ele menos queria era que uma nova guerra acontecesse, ainda mais agora que finalmente conseguiram a paz entre as nações, e esse desapontamento era perceptível pelas feições de seu rosto. Entretanto, ele não se mostrou visivelmente abalado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ino, Lee, avisem nossos ANBU disponíveis. Temari, preciso que você faça um relatório e avise o Shikamaru sobre o que acabou de acontecer. - ordenou, ao que os ditos shinobi cumpriram, disparando para a vila. - Ano, Sasuke. - chamou pelo moreno, que lhe encarou de soslaio. - Será que você pode entregar isso pra Hinata e para as crianças pra mim? Com isso que aconteceu agora, provavelmente vou ficar preso por aqui e não queria deixar as coisas deles aqui penduradas comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno sorriu com o canto do lábios e assentiu. - Está bem. - tomou a sacolinha das mãos do loiro. - Mas você pode pelo menos me acompanhar até a entrada da vila. Não vou ter cumprido minha missão até guiar o Hokage com segurança em seu retorno para Konoha. - Naruto sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bakata! Vamos lá, dattebayo! - tomou a mão de Sasuke na sua e caminhou ao seu lado pelo trecho restante até os portões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, assim que os dois sumiram de vista, uma figura encapuzada pisou para fora das sombras, camuflando seu chakra e se aproximou dos corpos caídos. Seus olhos negros encaravam aqueles três inúteis no chão, inutilizados e completamente destruídos. Só não estavam mortos por pura sorte e piedade do Nanadaime e seu acompanhante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E depois perguntam por que não deixamos vocês fazerem o trabalho. - debochou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dos corpos e tomando as kunais de suas mãos. - Estão com sorte de ter sido eu quem foi mandado para vigiá-los, pois tenho certeza que Dei-chan acabaria com vocês se soubesse dessa palhaçada. Agradeçam a Rikudou que fui </span>
  <b>eu </b>
  <span>quem pegou os anéis. - ergueu um dos corpos e o jogou sobre seus ombros, fuzilando de soslaio um dos que começara a despertar. Seus olhares se cruzaram e o menos experiente não ousou dirigir uma palavra ao que o encarava. - Agora você entende porque precisamos deles separados? Ou quer ficar e receber mais uma bolada de fogo na cara? - negou. - Foi o que eu pensei. Agora levanta e carrega esse imbecil no seu ombro. - jogou a capa sobre o corpo em seu ombro e franziu o cenho. - Parece que teremos que aceitar aquele acordo no final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke segurava a pequena sacola com cuidado, admirando o símbolo do clã Uzumaki estampado no tecido. Era estranho carregar um objeto com esse símbolo. Fazia-o se sentir incluído na família de Naruto, sendo digno o bastante para carregar o símbolo do clã. E, de certo modo, aquela era a primeira vez em que não se incomodava em falar de clãs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao se aproximar da casa de Hinata, encontrou a mesma treinando do lado de fora, acertando diversos golpes no ar com seu Byakugan ativado. A morena imediatamente parou seu treino quando viu o moreno se aproximar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke-kun? O que está fazendo aqui? - ajeitou os cabelos curtos e se aproximou dele, que estendeu a sacolinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto me pediu pra trazer. Ele comprou algumas coisas de presente para as crianças em Sunagakure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena sorriu e tomou a sacola de suas mãos. - Tenho certeza que as crianças vão adorar. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. - levou o presente rapidamente para dentro e já voltou para falar com o Uchiha. - E então, como foi a viagem? Se divertiram?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia que a Hyuuga estava se referindo à reunião e à viagem em si, mas isso não impediu Sasuke de pensar na tarde que passara com Naruto em seu quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sim. Foi bem interessante. E a reunião ocorreu bem. - Hinata suspirou aliviada e colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fico feliz que tudo foi como o esperado. - estralou os pulsos e respirou fundo, encarando o moreno com um sorriso. - Ano, Sasuke-kun, não gostaria de treinar comigo? Quando Naruto-kun está em suas reuniões geralmente demora pra caramba pra ele voltar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno deu de ombros. - Não vejo porque não. - se aproximou da morena e se colocou em posição de luta. - Vamos lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata assentiu e partiu pra cima, já ativando seu byakugan e concentrando seu chakra. Parecia realmente que era uma luta séria. Nenhum dos dois mostrava qualquer expressão no rosto com exceção da determinação e o brilho do doujutsu de Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga movia seus punhos com avidez, tentando desesperadamente acertar algum golpe no Uchiha, que desviava com facilidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata já havia começado a suar. Pelo visto ela ainda estava bem enferrujada. Não conseguia acertar um único golpe! Entretanto, havia de admitir que Sasuke era um adversário formidável e que tinha grande experiência como shinobi. Sequer precisava do sharingan para ver seus movimentos. Ela estava animada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E só ficou mais quando o Uchiha começou a revidar. Agarrou seus punhos e a arremessou contra uma árvore. Com sorte, Hinata conseguiu agarrar o solo com suas unhas e, por pouco, evitou de chocar suas costas com a planta. E a luta que antes era apenas um deles esquivando dos ataques do outro, tornou-se uma sessão de golpes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois tentavam de todos os modos atingir um ao outro, nenhum deles realmente conseguindo acertar ao outro, embora a Hyuuga pudesse dizer que Sasuke estava se segurando e não a acertando de propósito, o que só a motivou a acelerar o passo. Disparou contra o Uchiha com tudo o que podia. Não levou muito para Sasuke entender que ela queria que ele lutasse a sério. Queria que ele a atingisse como acontece em lutas normais, não tratá-la como uma princesinha protegida e indefesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele podia cumprir esse desejo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na primeira brecha que encontrou, desviou do soco direto da morena e a acertou com um golpe no pescoço. Não foi forte o bastante para nocauteá-la, mas ela sim acabou de cara no chão. Ele se sentia um tanto mal por fazer isso com ela, ainda parecia estar pegando pesado. Ainda mais que ela já não lutava há muito tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas a Hyuuga não se demonstrou uma adversária fraca. Levantou-se do chão e voltou a atacar o Uchiha com um sorriso no rosto. Há séculos não havia sentido essa adrenalina percorrer seu corpo e essa sensação de estar viva. Era até um tanto quanto nostálgico. Continuaram sua série de ataques com vigor e determinação, agora com bem mais força e destreza - e com a Hyuuga sendo acertada mais vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, o treinamento foi brevemente suspenso ao ver o moreno se afastar dela e agarrar o punho de seu filho mais velho com extrema facilidade. Ela desativou o byakugan e acalmou seu instinto de luta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto! O que pensa que está fazendo?! - perguntou, vendo o menor ainda tentando passar o soco pela mão de Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que você acha? Eu preciso defender a minha mãe! - fez força com os pés, mas não conseguia sair do lugar e Sasuke também não se mexia, encarando o moleque com um olhar neutro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto, eu que pedi pra ele lutar comigo! Ele é meu convidado!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loirinho arregalou os olhos e deu um salto para trás, se livrando da pegada forte do moreno. Encarou-o de cima a baixo, tentando entender porque diabos sua mãe chamaria um Anbu para sua casa. Não tinha como ela já ter superado a separação e encontrado um novo alguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não achei que fosse esquecer o papai tão fácil, mamãe. - disse com os cenhos franzidos. - Mal terminaram e você já arrumou outro? - Hinata arregalou os olhos e não pôde conter uma risada, tirando a expressão de raiva do rosto do filho quase que no mesmo instante. - … Do que está rindo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, meu filho, você entendeu tudo errado. - se aproximou do pequeno e do Uchiha, relaxando um pouco as expressões paradas de seu rosto. Foi a primeira vez que viu o rosto de Sasuke suavizar pessoalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu filho conseguia ser tão bobo. Qualquer coisa que via já pulava para a primeira conclusão e não deixava ninguém dizer que ele estava errado. Quem sabe essa experiência não seria boa para o filho aprender a lidar com as mudanças do mundo e que a vida real era diferente de como ele achava que era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena abriu um sorriso singelo e esperançoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto, esse é o pai da Sarada, e namorado do seu pai, Uchiha Sasuke.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Deixe-a assumir a liderança</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- Boruto, esse é o pai da Sarada, e namorado do seu pai, Uchiha Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Boruto se arregalaram e sua visão ficou levemente embaçada. </span>
  <b>Aquele </b>
  <span>era o pai da Sarada? Ele era mais forte que sua mãe! Não é à toa que ele era o antigo rival de seu pai e o pai de Sarada, que era muito habilidosa por si só. Realmente, estava em uma confusão de emoções. Não sabia se deveria ficar animado por finalmente conhecer um dos ninjas mais famosos da história, ou se deveria ficar com ranço de ser ele o amante de seu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que saiu da casa de sua amiga Uchiha, sua mente ficou perdida sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo com sua família. Seus pais haviam se separado e seu pai estava namorando o pai de Sarada, e, de alguma forma, todos estavam conseguindo levar isso numa boa. A morena estava completamente normal, fora a parte de ele ter dado um pé na bunda dela, e ainda o incentivou a superar as coisas também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era o que ele estava tentando fazer durante todo o trajeto. Sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que conhecer o pai da amiga e aceitá-lo como um membro da família. Seu pai não mais viria para jantar, mas pelo que todos falavam dele, continuaria a ajudar a família e manteria contato. Afinal, ele não iria abandonar a vila para fugir com esse novo namorado dele! Sarada se tornaria sua meia-irmã e teria que vê-la mais vezes do que o normal, só teria que rezar para que ela não ficasse irritada com ele tão fácil. Himawari e ele passariam alguns dias indo e vindo da casa um do outro por conta da guarda compartilhada (e iriam encontrar Sarada por lá novamente), então as coisas seriam um pouco mais corridas do que o normal de sua agenda desorganizada. Sua mãe encontraria um novo parceiro pra ela, então ele teria não só um, mas </span>
  <b>três</b>
  <span> pais! Talvez essa fosse a parte mais difícil. Ter que se acostumar com pessoas estranhas perto de seus entes mais queridos. Não que não queria que seus pais fossem felizes, ele só tinha consciência suficiente do mundo para saber de quantas pessoas eram abusadas e mortas em relacionamentos onde traziam estranhos para casa pensando ser confiáveis. E ele simplesmente se recusava a ver seus pais de coração partido ou até mesmo mortos por conta de algum psicopata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas foi quando pensou nisso que lembrou-se que, na verdade, seu pai e Uchiha Sasuke se conheciam a mais de vinte anos, desde que eram bem pequenos. Inclusive ouviu que sua avó Kushina era amiga da mãe de Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto. Mas o único problema da equação era sua mãe, que conhecia seu pai durante o mesmo período de tempo e o amou desde sempre. Não conseguia perdoar a ideia de sua mãe se lamentando durante as noites ou jogando seus problemas emocionais nas costas de um estranho, como muito acontecia. Esse era o principal motivo de não apoiar a separação de seus pais, temia que sua mãe sofresse no processo. Tudo o que menos desejava era que sua família fosse infeliz, e ele faria tudo que fosse preciso para evitar que isso acontecesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, as palavras de Sarada ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, pedindo para que ele tentasse ser mais compreensivo com seu pai e o apoiasse nessa situação, assim como ela aparentemente estava. Ele realmente queria que seu pai fosse feliz, apenas tinha medo de ser abandonado no processo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, não custava nada fazer uma tentativa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você é Uchiha Sasuke?! - reagiu animado e com os olhinhos brilhando. - Você é mais forte até que a minha mãe! E olha que ela é um monstro quando fica brava. - Hinata abriu um sorriso e levou a mão à boca. Seu coração batia forte ao ver o brilho nos olhos azuis do filho. Finalmente tinha esperança que ele havia superado a separação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke só conseguia encarar aquele pequeno com uma aura infantil ao seu redor. Parecia um reflexo de Naruto. Conseguia facilmente ver o loiro quando era criança no lugar de seu filho, ambos animados, agitados e protetores. O pensamento trouxe um sorriso ao seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então você é o filho do Naruto. Ouvi falar muito de você. - agachou-se ao seu nível. - Sabe, seu pai falava muito de você enquanto eu estava em minhas viagens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bochechas de Boruto coraram. - E-ele falou? - o moreno assentiu com a cabeça. - Hum… E o que ele falou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno ponderou. Aquilo havia sido já há muito tempo, então ele não lembrava direito de todos os comentários que o namorado havia feito. Só se lembrava que sempre se vangloriava por ter um filho que ia bem na escola, apesar de matar aula várias vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por sorte, não precisou dizer nada, já que foi interrompido por uma pessoinha saindo porta afora da casa da Hyuuga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mamãe! Tio Sasuke! - gritou Himawari, grudando-se na saia da mãe. - Venham ver! O papai e os Kages estão na TV! - disse animada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrastados pela pequena, os três entraram na casa e se depararam com a TV mostrando todos os cinco Kages lado a lado com olhares sérios. A gravação parecia ter sido gravada usando um simples celular na sala de reuniões de Sunagakure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Minna, - começou Gaara. - esse é um anúncio gravado durante a reunião de Kages que aconteceu ontem. Sabemos que os problemas financeiros das nações e a crise do sistema shinobi estão afetando gravemente o trabalho de toda a população. Por isso estamos felizes em dizer que finalmente chegamos à um consenso para substituir o sistema e a política anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- As novas mudanças entrarão em vigor a partir das próximas semanas. - disse Chojuro. - Até lá, as famílias necessitadas e desempregadas terão cobertura completa oferecida pelo governo de suas respectivas vilas e terão todo o apoio das mesmas durante a mudança. - deu uma breve pausa para respirar e logo continuou. - As principais mudanças serão feitas quanto ao trabalho dos shinobi e o sistema educacional atual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darui, o Raikage, deu um passo à frente - Quando o novo sistema entrar em vigor, serão oferecidas novas oportunidades de emprego para os graduados, assim como cursos gratuitos, com destaque fora do poderio militar. E as academias serão substituídas por escolas que terão como foco o ensinamento de matérias básicas, tais como japonês, matemática, geografia, etc. Com apenas um pequeno foco nas artes básicas como controle de chakra e autodefesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já estava chegando à um ponto em que Sasuke mal conseguia conter seu sorriso. Depois de tantos anos, finalmente havia conseguido sua revolução. Aquele sistema maldito estava sendo deixado de lado e substituído por um bem mais eficiente, onde nenhuma criança teria que ser treinada como um soldado para ir à guerra. O sonho que a tanto tempo os dois fundadores de Konoha tiveram estava se tornando realidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os cinco continuaram falando das mudanças que seriam feitas durante as próximas semanas, tais como os cursos de especialização que seriam oferecidos, a nova restrição de idade para se tornar um shinobi, a permissão de imigrações, dentre outros. Mas o que realmente levantou suas orelhas, foi o último comunicado, que foi dado por seu namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Minna, antes de nós irmos, ainda há algo que precisa ser feito. - disse o loiro, arrumando a postura ombro a ombro com os outros kages. - Durante muitos anos, diversos shinobi lutaram por suas vilas, receberam seu reconhecimento e foram apreciados por seus feitos e seu esforço por suas vilas. - seu olhar ficou sério ao acabar a frase, remoendo algo no estômago do Uchiha, que não conseguia tirar os olhos do vídeo. - No entanto, também houveram shinobis especiais, que deram a vida por suas vilas e aqueles que amam e, mas que, no entanto, não foram devidamente reconhecidos e tiveram seus nomes apagados dos registros, como se fossem apenas mais uma sombra no meio da escuridão do legado das vilas. - respirou fundo. - Por isso, estamos juntos aqui hoje para homenagear os feitos desses shinobis que se dispuseram a morrer por aquilo que amaram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke conseguia sentir seu coração subir até sua boca. Homenagear shinobis que não foram reconhecidos... Por que ficou com a sensação de ter seus olhos umedecidos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um shinobi da areia, presumidamente o que estava segurando a câmera para gravar os Kages, entregou um papel ao Nanadaime Hokage, que então limpou a garganta e leu os nomes em alto e bom som.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nohara Rin; se sacrificou para evitar um ataque direto à Konoha. Hatake Sakumo; tirou a própria vida após ter desistido de uma missão para salvar a vida de seus companheiros e ser malvisto pelos mesmos. Uchiha Obito; sacrificou-se para impedir que um de seus companheiros morresse nas mãos de Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Momoshi Zabuza; matou Gatou e libertou o país das ondas de sua tirania. Haku; morreu cumprindo seu dever e protegendo aquele que mais amava. - todos os quatro restantes estavam de cabeça baixa, apenas escutando o que Naruto tinha a dizer. - Hyuuga Neji; se sacrificou para salvar a vida de sua prima. Uzumaki Nagato; morreu ao trazer aqueles que foram mortos durante a invasão de Pain à Konoha de volta à vida. Konan; morreu tentando proteger o corpo de Nagato para evitar a Quarta Guerra Ninja. Yahiko; sacrificou-se tentando trazer a paz e para salvar a vida de sua amiga. Jiraiya; se sacrificou para descobrir a verdadeira identidade de Pain e informar à Konoha de suas descobertas. - o moreno notou algumas pequenas lágrimas nos olhos de seu amado após esse último testamento. Ele sabia o quanto seu sensei significou para ele, e ainda mais o quanto sentiu sua falta quando ele morreu. Mas saber que Naruto estava sofrendo enquanto fazia as homenagens, causava-lhe uma dor em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uchiha Shisui; evitou que seu olho caísse em mãos erradas e causar grandes problemas para sua vida. Uzumaki Kushina; morreu para proteger o Nanadaime Hokage. E por último, Uchiha Itachi; impediu a tentativa de golpe de Estado dos Uchiha, serviu de espião para Konoha e foi o responsável por parar o Edo Tensei durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As lágrimas já escorriam livremente pelo rosto de Naruto, que não se esforçava para contê-las e exibia um sorriso cheio de orgulho no rosto. Na casa de Hinata, as coisas não estavam tão diferentes assim. Boruto encarava a tela com os olhos arregalados enquanto Himawari abraçava sua mãe, que não segurava o choro e a dor que sentia em seu peito ao pensar em todas aquelas pessoas que passaram por tanto no passado. Sasuke também logo se juntou à eles, deixando que uma pequena lágrima escorresse por sua bochecha e pingasse no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os cinco kages se estendiam com orgulho, olhando para a câmera com um brilho determinado em cada um de seus olhos. Naruto descansou um pouco a voz e deixou que o Kazekage tomasse a frente da mensagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Todos esses shinobi aqui mencionados não fizeram atos grandiosos como salvar um senhor feudal, derrotar uma biju ou enfrentar algum inimigo poderoso, mas lutaram por aquilo que amavam e se sacrificaram para proteger suas pessoas preciosas, e isso é o maior e mais belo ato de coragem e bravura que alguém pode fazer. Eles não ganharam dinheiro, apreço da população ou qualquer tipo de promoção e vantagem, mas foram recompensados com a proteção de seus entes queridos, cujo legado vive até hoje. - Gaara falava com uma determinação quase igual a de seu antigo discurso anterior à Guerra Ninja. Era inspirador e atiçava o fogo dentro do coração de todos que estavam assistindo à transmissão. - Mesmo que as regras digam que um shinobi deve estar pronto para se sacrificar por sua vila e colocar a missão acima de tudo, hoje sabemos que isso não é verdade. Uma pessoa só pode se tornar forte quando encontra algo que deseja proteger, e foi exatamente isso pelo que essas pessoas lutaram e deram suas vidas. E, por isso, seremos sempre gratos; por serem um exemplo à nova geração e mostrar à todos que, no fim de tudo, é o amor que nos possibilita seguir em frente. Esses shinobi serão para sempre lembrados como um símbolo de força e uma fonte de inspiração para jovens de todos os lugares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os kages se afastaram um pouco da câmera e grudaram os braços no corpo, quase como soldados, mas com as expressões mais naturais que conseguiam fazer. Em perfeita sincronia, fizeram uma reverência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou gozaimasu! - disseram em uníssono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E com isso, a mensagem se encerrou. Todos que estavam assistindo estavam simplesmente sem palavras e sem reação. A maioria não fazia ideia de o que havia acontecido com aquelas pessoas e o que elas fizeram durante suas vidas, então era mais do que claro o choque de realidade que elas tomaram com a transmissão repentina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas o que parecia ser uma reação de desaprovação, transformou-se algo lindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A plateia que assistir nas telonas começou a aplaudir freneticamente, exibindo sorrisos, e alguns lágrimas, em seus rostos. O som ecoava pelos edifícios próximos, provocando palmas dos que ali trabalhavam. E, em pouco tempo, praticamente a vila inteira viu-se engolida por aquele som tão aprovador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala. Por que? Bom, simplesmente porque os corpos dos rebeldes, que deveriam estar no chão, inconscientes, resolveram desaparecer. Como isso era possível?! Ele estava completamente em pânico quando deveria estar acompanhando a transmissão do vídeo que fizeram na vila da areia. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem conseguiu ouvir a chuva de aplausos que se espalhou pela vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, finalmente saiu da zona de seus pensamentos quando alguém bateu em sua porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Entre! - gritou, sentando rapidamente em sua cadeira de Hokage. Quando a porta se abriu, se espantou ao se encontrar com seu antigo professor. - Kakashi-sensei! O que está fazendo aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem de cabelos grisalhos entrou no escritório com as mãos em seus bolsos e seu olhar indiferente de sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu estava passando pra procurar alguma coisa pra comer aqui perto. - deu de ombros. - Só que eu vi a sua gravação e resolvi vir aqui pra te dizer uma coisa. - o loiro sentiu seu peito se apertar. A mensagem já havia passado e ele tinha perdido! Não sabia como as pessoas tinham reagido e no que estavam pensando agora. Só de imaginar todos achando aquele vídeo uma ofensa já fazia suas mãos tremerem. Kakashi se aproximou de sua mesa e colocou as mãos em cima da mesma, olhando fundo nos olhos do loiro. No entanto, o Uzumaki foi pego de surpresa quando seu professor abriu um sorriso. - Arigatou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto se espantou. Agora há pouco o de cabelos brancos estava com uma cara de indiferença - que era bem sinistra por sinal - e do nada sorriu em sua direção. O dia estava uma verdadeira bagunça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eh? Me agradeceu porquê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sabe, durante muito tempo várias pessoas acabaram sendo apagadas da história e injustiçadas por não cumprirem as regras ou abandonar suas vilas por fazer o que é certo. Me deixa feliz saber que existem pessoas como você que sabem o quanto elas foram importante e está disposto a trazer justiça para seus nomes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto coçou a nuca, corado. - Hehe. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois do meu fiasco como Hokage. - desviou o olhar por um instante. - Eu prometi ao Sasuke que mudaria esse sistema falido. É o mínimo que posso fazer pra compensar o que aconteceu com a família dele e o que todos os outros ninjas passaram para proteger aqueles que amam. Não é justo que vivamos em uma sociedade que ainda valoriza os costumes antigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara. - É por isso que você é o Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro sorriu, sentindo um aconchego em seu peito por finalmente estar fazendo algo correto como Hokage. Uma batida de leve na porta quebrou o momento, revelando ter uma figura bem familiar por trás da densidade de madeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Com licença. - pediu o Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou o loiro. O moreno entrou na sala com calma e virou-se para o grisalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se importa de sair um pouco? Preciso conversar com o meu namorado. - pediu gentilmente, embora seu rosto mostrasse perfeitamente que ele estava sem muita paciência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi, já acostumado com o comportamento mandão do Uchiha, deu de ombros e se despediu, deixando os dois namoradinhos a sós. Embora já estivesse acostumado com aquele olhar meio sério de Sasuke, ainda sentia umas pontadas de medo no estômago quando ele o olhava daquele jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Algum problema, Sasuke? - perguntou, sentindo suas mãos tremerem um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só vim avisar que eu conheci seu filho agora há pouco. - disse. - Ele é bem parecido com você quando era criança. Um moleque infantil e idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto riu colmo canto da boca. - Não é como se você fosse perfeito, não é, Senhor Sasuke “Vingador” Uchiha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno riu. Bem baixinho, mas riu, e isso foi o suficiente para deixar Naruto animado novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas sabe, eu senti algo estranho quando fiquei perto dele. Foi por apenas um instante, mas senti um chakra distinto, algo que não parecia ser “dele”, e meu primeiro chute é que ele tenha despertado o byakugan. - Naruto ponderou. Aquilo realmente era algo a ser levado a sério se tratando de seu filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tá certo. Vou levar ele hoje à noite pra ver o avô dele e vamos tirar a prova de que ele despertou o byakugan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah e o Orochimaru e o resto da equipe já terminaram a pesquisa do ataque de algumas semanas atrás e já estão se preparando pra começar com o de agora há pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto arregalou os olhos e pigarreou. - A-ah… Valeu por me avisar. Já estou saindo. - levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou até a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-naruto…! - chamou o moreno, um tanto corado. O loiro virou-se em sua direção e arqueou a sobrancelha. - … Arigatou. - sorriu para o loiro, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uzumaki sorriu de orelha a orelha e sentiu seu coração bater forte contra seu peito. Ele simplesmente amava quando Sasuke sorria, principalmente quando era para si. Estendeu-lhe a mão, ainda com o sorriso fixo no rosto, e tomou a dele com carinho, acariciando a pele pálida e macia entre os dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne, Sasuke, - o moreno ergueu o olhar. - Pra onde exatamente a equipe taka disse que eles estavam indo se encontrar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pelo que o Suigetsu me falou, eles estavam indo pro orfanato, seja lá onde for isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior e contraiu as sobrancelhas. - Vish. É melhor darmos uma olhada. Vem comigo. - puxou o Uchiha pela mão, deixando-o muito confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ué, qual o problema deles estarem nesse orfanato seja lá onde é. O Orochimaru não é confiável perto de crianças, mas vocês deixam shinobis pra vigiar o lugar, não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é com as crianças que eu estou preocupado! Tem uns vinte Mini Shins lá que sabem se defender sozinhos. Eu to é preocupado com o Kabuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O Kabuto? - perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, acelerando um pouco o passo para acompanhar o loiro. - Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não achei que ele estaria na vila. Não achei que ele poderia </span>
  <b>pisar</b>
  <span> na vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto desviou o olhar, um tanto constrangido. - É… Estamos trabalhando nisso. Com o novo sistema que está vindo, eu quero corrigir algumas atitudes que tomamos anteriormente também. Assim como eu quis trazer justiça para os que morreram, também quero dar a punição devida àqueles que nos atacaram no passado. E eles não são exceção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke se calou. Não é que esteja preocupado com Orochimaru ou Kabuto, eles sim fizeram muito no passado e mereciam ser punidos por isso. Estava preocupado com o que iria acontecer com Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo. Os três também fizeram muito no passado, junto com o próprio Uchiha, e certamente receberão uma punição por tudo o que fizeram, o que inclui atacar os kages, invadir uma reunião, cooperar com Orochimaru, se voltar contra Konoha e assassinar diversos shinobi. Não queria que seus únicos amigos fossem mandados para fora da vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em pouco tempo, os dois já estavam em frente ao tal orfanato que Naruto tinha dito, sendo cumprimentados por Suigetsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, Suigetsu. - cumprimentou Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nanadaime, é muito bom vê-lo. Como vai, Sasuke? - perguntou o de cabelos descoloridos. O moreno assentiu de leve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vou bem. E como estão as coisas lá dentro? Os dois já se mataram?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu riu e cruzou os braços. - Não, cara, sério, você tem que ver. Nem eu tava esperando que isso acontecesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegou o moreno pelo pulso e correu com ele pra dentro, sendo seguidos por Naruto logo atrás. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, Naruto já estava imaginando que os dois haviam saído no tapa e estavam se matando lá dentro, mas a realidade veio batendo com uma reação bem diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dentro do orfanato, na verdade, estavam não apenas os dois, mas também Mitsuki, que parecia estar em um papo sério com alguns dos Shins que estavam perto. E ele não era o único que estava num bom bate-papo com alguém. Sentados numa mesa, para a surpresa tanto de Sasuke quanto de Naruto, estavam os próprios Orochimaru e Kabuto, conversando normalmente como se nenhuma das merdas da Quarta Guerra Ninja tivesse acontecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso sim é algo que não se vê todo dia. - disse Sasuke, sarcástico, inevitavelmente chamando a atenção dos dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, Sasuke-kun. Há quanto tempo. - disse o de cabelos negros presos em um coque. - Pensei que estivesse procurando vestígios de Ootsutsuki Kaguya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uchiha deu de ombros. - Hn. Digamos que eu estou tirando uma folga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Folga o caralho! - disse Naruto, franzindo o cenho. - Eu tirei ele desse trabalho. Mais tarde eu mando alguém que esteja afim da missão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto-kun, por favor, a linguagem. - disse Kabuto, da forma mais calma possível. - Tem mais de dez crianças nessa sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Naruto encolheu os ombros, constrangido. - Gomen. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta. - o de cabelos acinzentados assentiu com a cabeça, permitindo que prosseguisse. - Por que exatamente o Mitsuki está aqui? Não que isso seja algo ruim, ele estar aqui, mas, pelo que a Hinata me falou, ele estava almoçando com meu filho. - encarou o albino de soslaio, que parecia um tanto cabisbaixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, parece que as coisas não foram muito bem durante o pequeno “encontro”. - respondeu Orochimaru. - E como eu já havia terminado as pesquisas, resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade para apresentar Mitsuki aos outros membros da família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de ambos Naruto e Sasuke se arregalaram e seus corpos ficaram estáticos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pera… O Mitsuki é filho seu… E do Kabuto? - perguntou o loiro, ainda tentando processar tudo. - Qual o sentido disso?! Você tem o DNA do Kabuto?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A pergunta correta seria “o DNA de quem ele </span>
  <b>não</b>
  <span> tem”. - brincou o de vestes negras. - Ele mantém amostras desde que começou com seus experimentos. Mas não se preocupe, eu autorizei o uso do meu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro respirou fundo e soltou o ar entre os dentes, deixando todos já estáticos. Se Naruto estava respirando daquele jeito todos já sabiam que ele estava pensando em algo problemático e que era um fardo, não só para ele, mas para as pessoas ao seu redor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Olha, é muito legal tudo que está acontecendo aqui e como vocês estão bem um com o outro, mas isso não exatamente quer dizer que as coisas vão continuar assim daqui pra frente. - Orochimaru desviou levemente o olhar, mas, fora isso, não mostrou mais nenhuma reação. - Não importa que vocês estejam nos ajudando agora. Não podemos ignorar as atrocidades que cometeram no passado. Assim que o sistema novo começar a funcionar, eu terei que avaliar seus crimes e vocês terão um julgamento e uma punição justas. E, na pior das hipóteses, vocês serão condenados à morte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O silêncio reinou no lugar. Os olhos penetrantes de Uzumaki Naruto estavam olhando diretamente para Orochimaru e Kabuto, mas Suigetsu tinha pleno conhecimento que isso envolvia ele, Karin e Juugo também, pois também cometeram crimes contra as nações e a humanidade como um todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas ainda tem um bom tempo até lá. Também temos que ouvir os testemunhos e claro que levaremos o que fizeram por nós em consideração. Só não posso garantir que escaparão impune de tudo o que fizeram, como foi da última vez. E o fato de vocês terem tentado roubar o corpo do Sasuke e ressuscitar todas aquelas pessoas, incluindo o Madara, não será esquecido tão facilmente. - falou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e um olhar assustador em seus olhos, capaz de arrepiar os cabelos de qualquer um. Mas substituiu o olhar penetrante com um sorriso terno e sereno. - Mas enfim, o que vocês descobriram?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajeitando seu cabelo rosado para trás, Sakura virou a chave na tranca e entrou em sua casa, só para ser cumprimentada com sua amiga e filha adormecidas no sofá com a televisão ligada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso tomou rapidamente seus lábios e suas bochechas coraram. Aquela cena era simplesmente a coisa mais maravilhosa que tinha visto, seu coraçãozinho não aguentaria por muito tempo. Karin nunca havia feito parte de sua família, com exceção de ajudá-la na hora do parto, então vê-la tão próxima de si filha era realmente algo lindo de se ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parecia realmente que ela era parte da família, como se sempre estivesse presente ao lado de Sarada, que por sinal estava muito bem aconchegada nos braços da ruiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sorriso nos lábios de Sakura desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão de angústia. Levou os dedos gentilmente aos lábios, trilhando-os com a ponta dos dedos enquanto sua mente devaneava de volta para aquela noite. Nunca tinha se sentido tão bem ao receber um beijo em sua vida inteira, sequer se lembrava quando foi que Sasuke, a única pessoa com que ela havia estado numa relação, mas tinha certeza de que não tinha sido nem perto de como foi sentir os lábios de Karin. Ela ainda era inexperiente e foi pega de surpresa no momento, mas ainda assim retribuiu de uma forma tão gostosa que fez a rosada perder o ar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela queria fazer de novo. Ah como queria fazer aquilo de novo. Adoraria sentir aqueles lábios doces roçando inocentemente contra os seus e deixando-a flutuando no ar. Queria sentir-se viva de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas sabia que aquilo não era amor. Era simples desejo carnal e saudade de ter alguém ao se lado. Ela estava se deixando levar por aqueles sentimentos que há tanto não sentia. O sabor de ter um lábio grudado aos seus e ter alguém ao seu lado que fizesse seu coração bater acelerado e a adrenalina percorrer seu sangue. Não queria usar sua amiga daquele jeito, por isso desviou o olhar e se afastou das duas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas não antes de colocar um cobertor sobre as duas e dar um beijinho em suas testas, deixando o rubor tomar suas bochechas quando chegou a vez de Karin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, enquanto o fazia, seus olhos capturaram, acidentalmente, algumas marcas de mordida nos pulsos da ruiva. Pareciam bem antigas, deviam estar ali há anos. E, pelo que Sakura conhecia de medicina, aquilo não era sinal de algo muito saudável. Teria que conversar sobre isso com a ruiva mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devia ser umas três da tarde ou algo assim quando Naruto passou para buscar Boruto e Himawari em sua casa. Havia mandado uma mensagem para Hinata avisando que teria que levar o filho para ver o avô, e ela apenas pediu para que levasse a pequena Himawari junto, pois há muito não visitava o avô e a tia Hanabi e já estava com saudades deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro estava um tanto quanto preocupado com a visita, porque só viu Hiashi quando o mesmo foi reclamar em seu escritório que ele estava abandonando sua filha e machucando seu pequeno coração de princesa. Hinata era muito capaz de se levantar sozinha, Naruto pensava. Não precisava de um príncipe em cavalo branco para resgatá-la sempre que machucava seus pezinhos de vidro. E se Hiashi pensava que a vida era como um conto de fadas onde Naruto era o príncipe que deveria despertar a princesa adormecida, então ele teria que aceitar que o príncipe fugiu com a bruxa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moreninha e o irmão conversavam pra caramba e perguntavam muito ao pai. Sobre como as coisas estavam em casa, como Boruto estava indo na escola, como Hinata e Himawari estavam se arranjando e até sobre como eram as coisas em seu tempo de criança, quando todas aquelas pessoas que passaram na televisão partiram. Nem parecia que Naruto e Boruto estavam brigados. Tudo parecia exatamente como era antes do Uzumaki se tornar Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegaram à casa dos Hyuuga, já foram recebidos pelo patriarca da família se aproximando do loiro e dos dois pequenos com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ojii-chan! - cumprimentou Himawari, correndo até o velhote e pulando em seus braços. Ela sentiu muita falta de seu querido avô.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Himawari! Há quanto tempo minha pequenina! - abraçou-a com força, apertando-a contra seu peito. - Boruto! Venha dar um abraço no seu avô! - pediu, ao que o loiro cumpriu com um sorriso, embora não fosse muito de abraços. - Vocês precisam vir visitar mais o seu vovô. Eu já estou velho demais e quero meu netinhos pra fazer companhia. - os dois sorriram e abraçaram o velho mais forte, mas sendo logo surpreendidos por uma garota de cabelos longos aparecendo nos portões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Otou-sama, você os está esmagando! Estão todos vermelhos! - Hiashi sorriu torto e deixou os dois no chão, que se voltaram para a outra Hyuuga. - Ora essa, você não pode tratar seus netos como se fossem bonecas. - cruzou os braços, mas logo abriu um sorriso. - Agora, quem quer ir brincar com a tia Hanabi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu quero! - pediu a de cabelos curtos, correndo para os braços da tia junto com o irmão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou nem cinco minutos para o sorriso no rosto de Hiashi desaparecer e ele se virar para Naruto de braços cruzados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então vocês realmente vieram… Não achei que você daria as caras aqui depois do que fez com a minha filha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não precisamos ficar remoendo isso, Hiashi-san. - disse o loiro com um olhar sério em seus olhos. - Hinata e eu já conversamos sobre o que aconteceu. Vamos apenas seguir em frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não trocaram mais palavras e entraram na casa. Continuaram a noite inteira ignorando um ao outro e evitando encontrar os olhares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi e as crianças estavam se dando super bem, mesmo não tendo se visto há tanto tempo. Ela era uma excelente tia, embora não tenha tido nenhuma experiência com cuidar de crianças. Sequer tinha uma relação boa com sua irmã quando era mais nova. Ela sempre via Hinata como uma falha para os Hyuuga, já que a pequena não era muito forte e poderosa quando mais nova, ao contrário de seu primo Neji, o que a tornou alvo de muitas críticas dos Hyuugas mais velhos e até das pessoas da vila. Então surpreendia Naruto que ela estivesse se dando tão bem tanto com a irmã quanto com as crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após passar o resto do dia colocando os assuntos em dia e deixando a família a par da situação de Boruto, Hanabi resolveu colocar comida na mesa para alimentar o pessoal pois, segundo ela, as crianças estavam muito desnutridas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comida dela não era das melhores, mas era melhor do que ficar comendo lámen industrial o dia todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E então, estão gostando? - perguntou a Hyuuga para as crianças com um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sim, onee-chan! - disse Himawari, sorrindo alegre como sempre. - Sua comida é quase tão boa quanto a da mamãe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso de orelha a orelha surgiu nos lábios da de cabelos compridos. Estava quase pulando de alegria em seu lugar. - E então, Naruto-kun? Minha comida ultrapassa aquele seu lámen amado? Sua filha já aprovou e Boruto também amou com certeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu nunca disse isso. - esclareceu o loiro, voltando à sua comida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro não respondeu. Sequer ouviu a pergunta. Quanto mais colocava comida na boca, mais pensava em como a comida de Sasuke era melhor. E como era melhor. Aquele homem tinha talento de anjo pra fazer comida. No dia em que jantaram frango, a cada pedaço Naruto comia mais ele acreditava que aquele frango foi abençoado pelos deuses. A comida de Hanabi não chegava nem aos </span>
  <em>
    <span>pés</span>
  </em>
  <span> da do namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, Naruto-kun! - chamou a Hyuuga, agitando a mão na frente de seu rosto. - Sai do planeta Sasuke e volta pro clã Hyuuga, por favor. - brincou, finalmente conseguindo a atenção do loiro e uma risadinha de Himawari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sua comida é muito boa, Hanabi-san. - elogiou, voltando a ciscar o prato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A de cabelos presos sorriu de canto e estreitou os olhos. - Mas a do mozão é melhor, não é? - Naruto coçou a nuca e sorriu torto. - É, eu já imaginava. Podia trazer uma marmita aqui pra eu ver se a comida dele é boa mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu também quero experimentar a comida do tio Sasuke, papai! - pediu Himawari, jogando as mãozinhas para o ar e colocando um sorriso no rosto do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro riu baixinho, mas o momento que parecia tão fraternal foi logo interrompido pelo patriarca, que se levantou da mesa bruscamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vamos direto ao ponto de sua visita. - virou-se para o neto e franziu o cenho. - Boruto, você vai lutar comigo e me mostrar seu byakugan. Se for realmente o byakugan, você vai conseguir ativá-lo normalmente em batalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos estavam chocados, incluindo as crianças. Hiashi tinha tomado tanta atitude em pouco tempo que chegava a ser assustador. Hanabi não perdeu tempo e se levantou da mesa para tentar impedir o pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O-otou-sama, não acha isso um tanto pesado? Me deixe lutar com ele e você o observa de perto para procurar o byakugan. Você é muito rude quando está lutando…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-  Calada, Hanabi. - a morena deu um passo para trás, seus olhos se arregalando em espanto e uma pontada de medo. - Boruto. Pra fora. Agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loirinho rapidamente obedeceu, correndo para fora o máximo que suas pernas permitiam. Himawari e seu pai se encararam, nervosos. Nunca durante suas visitas viram Hiashi nervoso daquele jeito, e Naruto sabia que a culpa era sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois saíram no jardim e Boruto nem teve tempo de se preparar antes que seu avô ativasse seu byakugan e disparasse contra si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não estava conseguindo acompanhar e acabou tomando muitos tapas de seu avô, sendo jogado para trás repetidamente. Isso não estava sendo nada bom para a autoestima do loiro, que estava tomando uma bela surra do mais velho. Por mais que tentasse lutar, corresse na direção do velho, tentasse de qualquer forma forçar seus olhos a melhorarem a visão e suas veias saltarem para fora igual as de sua mãe, nada acontecia. Hiashi sempre desviava de seus golpes e o batia com mais força ainda, o velho nunca foi assim antes, o que fazia Boruto pensar no que teria acontecido para que ele ficasse assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Papai, o onii-chan vai ficar bem? Ojii-chan parece estar pegando muito pesado com ele…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro acariciou os cabelos curtos da filha com carinho e abriu o melhor sorriso que pôde, embora fosse claramente falso. - Está tudo bem, Hima. O seu avô nunca machucaria seu irmão. Isso é do treino pra ver se ele consegue despertar seu byakugan. - disse, imediatamente se arrependendo ao ver Hiashi atirar Boruto com força contra uma árvore usando seu pé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loirinho sentou com calma, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Seu estômago doía por conta do chute que recebeu na barriga. A comida estava revirando como louca dentro de si, parecia ter vida própria, e seus pensamentos não fluíam direito, assim como sua respiração descompassada. Resolveu tomar aquele tempinho para descansar e recuperar suas forças, mas o que não esperava é que seu avô continuaria atacando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma dor em seu braço se fez presente, forte o suficiente para quase fazê-lo perder a consciência. Hiashi havia atingido um de seus pontos de chakra com ajuda de seu byakugan, e ainda assim o olho do loiro não reagia. Aquela luta estava se tornando muito violenta aos olhos de Naruto, que tinha que ficar parado enquanto seu filho era espancado pelo velho. Ele não sabia como era o treinamento dos Hyuuga, então não tinha muito direito de interferir com a luta, pois não sabia se era normal ou não. Mas foi só ver a reação de Hanabi quando a mesma saiu para ver a luta que Naruto se tocou que as coisas não estavam indo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- OTOU-SAMA! YAMETE! ELE NÃO ESTÁ PREPARADO O SUFICIENTE PRA LUTAR ASSIM! VOCÊ VAI MATÁ-LO! - gritou ela, desesperada ao ver o pequeno tomando tantas porradas, especialmente em seus pontos de chakra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso foi o suficiente para tirar Naruto de seu assento e correr na direção de Hiashi, já concentrando seu chakra e alertando Kurama do que poderia acontecer. Avançou contra o mais velho, já sendo recebido com um soco, facilmente bloqueado pelo loiro. Só a expressão no rosto de Hiashi já mostrava que ele estava levando isso a sério, e não estava simplesmente ajudando Boruto a ver se ele tinha o byakugan ou não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hiashi-san, você está pegando muito pesado com meu filho. Estamos aqui para o ajudar a ver se ele tem ou não o byakugan, não para eu te repreender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiashi pigarreou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agora eles são sua família, não é? Onde você estava quando minha filha mais precisou de você? Estava saindo escondido com aquele Uchiha. - em uma fração de segundo, agarrou o pulso de Naruto e o arremessou para longe dele e de Boruto, infelizmente para ele, ele caiu em pé com facilidade. O patriarca cerrou os punhos e se afastou do loiro nauseado, se aproximando de Naruto com um olhar ameaçador em seus olhos brancos. - Você a abandonou… A abandonou por um criminoso internacional… E quando eu te considerava um filho, você me vem com essa atrocidade de traí-la e abandoná-la quando ela estava gritando seu nome, desesperada. - as veias em seus olhos começaram a pulsar com força, seu sangue fervendo por suas veias. - Eu não vou deixar você sair impune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos eram amedrontadores, faziam o sangue de Naruto gelar, embora ele não se mexesse e encarasse o velho com o cenho franzido. O patriarca do clã Hyuuga era muito famoso por seu poder e a força de seu byakugan, não eram todos que sobreviviam a um ataque seu. Mas antes que Hiashi chegasse ao seu pai, Himawari se colocou entre eles, encarando o mais velho com olhos chorosos e arregalados, o que não contribuiu muito pro sangue já praticamente congelado do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Himawari! Saia da frente. - ordenou Naruto, mas a pequena só ignorou, continuou parada em frente ao pai com o cenho franzido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiashi abaixou o olhar, desviando-o dos olhos da pequenina, cheios de água. - Saia da frente, Himawari. Não quero ter que acabar com você também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não. Eu não vou sair. - disse ela, sua voz soando mais grossa do que antes. Seus olhos fitavam o chão, não ousando olhar para seu avô. - Eu sei que você está com raiva, vovô. Sei de tudo que aconteceu. - respirou fundo. Todos estavam quietos, até mesmo Hiashi parou de caminhar. - Mas, se você bater na minha família,, - ergueu a cabeça, suas veias se contraindo próximas aos seus olhos e sua visão ficando mais ampla. Seus olhos, antes azuis, agora se tornaram iguais aos de sua mãe. Completamente sem cor. - Eu não vou te perdoar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que estava acontecendo? Boruto não conseguia enxergar direito, tudo estava embaçado. Conseguia identificar apenas sua irmã e seu pai, e uma outra figura usando cinza e correndo na direção deles, provavelmente seu avô.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espera. Porque ele estava os atacando? O que ele queria? Himawari estava completamente estática, isso conseguia dizer. Mas por que? Ela precisava sair dali antes que tomasse uma surra de Hiashi! Ele queria muito poder correr até lá e empurrar o velho pra longe dela, mas seu corpo não mais respondia aos seus comandos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiashi corria na direção dos dois com determinação em seus olhos. E embora Himawari quisesse sair correndo pra se proteger, não mexeu um músculo de suas pernas. Mirou no velho com sua mão, tentando ver onde exatamente deveria acertar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, a luta foi rapidamente finalizada, visto que o Hyuuga tomou um golpe repentino em seu pescoço, bem no ponto cego de seu byakugan. Seu corpo caiu duro, sendo prensado no chão por dois pés calçados com um sapato velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- M-maldito… Uchiha. - forçou a sair de sua garganta, tendo sua cabeça pressionada mais forte pelo pé de Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fique quieto. As coisa já estão ruins o suficiente pra você, Hyuuga Hiashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tio Sasuke! - exclamou Himawari, abrindo um belo sorriso e deixando pequenas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos e desativou seu byakugan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno sorriu brevemente para a moreninha, mas logo voltou ao seu olhar sério e encarou o portão de entrada do clã. - Pode sair, Hinata. Já acabou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lentamente, Hinata saiu da sombra do portal, acompanhado de Mitsuki ao seu lado. Ela se virou em sua direção e deu-lhe um sorriso terno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mitsuki-kun, cuide do Boruto pra mim, por favor. - ele assentiu com a cabeça e disparou na direção do colega de classe, que ainda estava caído no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltando a olhar para aquela cena horrenda, o sorriso da morena sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão séria e nervosa, assustando os Hyuugas que os assistiam escondido. A passos lentos, caminhou até seu pai caído, ficando ainda mais nervosa a cada centímetro de distância subtraído.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Filha…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Calado. - disse simplesmente, ao que o patriarca cumpriu. - Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para ter atacado minha família, otou-san.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C-como você soube…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata soltou um suspiro pesado e desviou seu olhar para o Uchiha acima de seu pai. - Sasuke-kun me avisou. Veio em casa dizendo que havia algo estranho com o senhor, otou-san, e me pediu para vir com ele. Quando chegamos, você estava quase matando meu filho e indo atacar meu ex-marido e minha filha mais nova. - houve uma pequena pausa e a Hyuuga pronunciou-se novamente. - Otou-san, eu entendo que você ainda está bravo pela discussão que eu e Naruto-kun tivemos algumas semanas atrás, mas isso não é desculpa para atacar a minha família. Nem a minha família e nem ninguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Filha, você não entende. Acha mesmo que o que esse imbecil fez com você está tudo bem? Ele te abandonou pra ficar com um Uchiha! Todos sabemos como essa raça desgraçada foi a ruína de Konoha no passado. Você está deixando que ele traga desonra para o nome do nosso clã!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não, otou-san, quem está sendo uma desonra para o clã é você. Está insultando o Hokage e a família do Hokage bem diante de todos aqueles que te admiram. Você é um péssimo exemplo para este clã. - desviou o olhar, deixando a sombra de seus cabelos caírem sobre seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Filha…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não me chame assim. - ativou seu byakugan por puro instinto e o encarou com um olhar assassino. - Nunca mais ouse me chamar de sua filha novamente. Essa aberração que está diante de mim não é meu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O silêncio se fez presente. Todos encaravam a cena com os olhos arregalados, com exceção de Sasuke e Mitsuki, que cuidavam de seus próprios assuntos, e sentiam o clima de tensão no ar que cercava Hinata e Hiashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A partir de hoje, eu, Hyuuga Hinata, princesa do clã Hyuuga, digo que Hyuuga Hiashi está oficialmente fora de seus serviços como liderado clã. - olhou para o velho com desgosto e pena. - A partir de hoje, Hyuuga Hiashi não faz mais parte do clã Hyuuga. - disse em alto e bom som para todos escutarem. - No final deste dia, todos os pertences de Hiashi devem ser deixados a porta do clã e eu tomarei seu lugar como líder dos Hyuuga. E, se assim for aceito, quero nomear Hyuuga Hanabi como minha assessora para me auxiliar na liderança do clã. - olhou para a irmã com olhos piedosos e um sorriso, ao que ela respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso para a irmã mais velha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Onee-sama…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata negou com a cabeça. - Eu prefiro onee-chan. - Hanabi sorriu e correu até a mais velha, dando-lhe um abraço bem apertado. Mas a felicidade foi logo interrompida quando Hiashi resolveu se pronunciar novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hanabi…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A de cabelos cumpridos o encarou com desgosto, assim como sua irmã anteriormente. - Calado. Não ouviu a princesa? Ela quer você fora daqui. - estalou os dedos, trazendo vários membros do clã para o local. - Levem ele daqui. - ordenou, apontando para Hiashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke se retirou de cima dele e foi para o lado de Himawari e Naruto, aproveitando para checar se havia algo errado com eles enquanto o antigo patriarca da família era levado para longe da casa. Foi logo recebido com um abraço apertado da pequena, que começou a chorar em sua blusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Calma. Está tudo bem, Hima. - acariciou os cabelos da pequena, aconchegando-a em seu colo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou, Sasuke. – sorriu para o moreno que retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso. Passaram só algumas horas desde a última vez que se viram, mas já sentiram como se passassem meses que estavam longes um do outro. Se não fosse por toda a treta que tinha acontecido agora há pouco, Naruto com certeza já teria pulado em cima do namorado a essas horas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata se aproximou dos três com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, que logo desapareceu para colocar-se mais séria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto-kun… Sasuke-kun… Sumimasen. - ajoelhou-se e fez uma reverência. - Como a nova líder dos Hyuuga, tudo o que acontece aqui é culpa minha. Portanto, formalmente me desculpo pelo incidente de agora há pouco e prometo compensar pelo que Hiashi fez a vocês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-não precisa de tudo isso, Hina! - disse Naruto, coçando a nuca. - O que importa é que estamos todos bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mesmo assim, eu me desculpo. Eu juro que meu pai não é assim. Ele nunca apelou pra violência física direta quando enfrentando uma situação que ele não tem controle. Acho que deve ter algo de errado com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Posso começar uma vistoria no clã se quiser, nee-chan. - disse Hanabi, se aproximando junto de Boruto e Mitsuki. - Vou ver se Hiashi andou junto de alguém estranho ou se comeu alguma coisa diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vai indo que eu já te alcanço. - disse rapidamente para a irmã, voltando a atenção para os três. - Vocês podem por favor ficar com as crianças até amanhã? Preciso cuidar de uns assuntos do clã antes de ir embora e já está anoitecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sorriu. - Claro Hina. Será um prazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela sorriu e rapidamente agradeceu, correndo para dentro da construção junto com Hanabi. O resto da família, enquanto isso, se levantou e foram embora do clã, Sasuke carregando Himawari e Naruto e Mitsuki ajudando Boruto a voltar a andar. Ele foi atingido em muitos pontos de chakra em muito pouco tempo, então ainda estava um pouco atordoado. Entretanto, quando finalmente voltou aos seus sentidos, pouco antes de o grupo chegar na casa do casal, ele se colocou na frente de Sasuke e sua irmãzinha, encarando o maior com olhinhos brilhantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Algum problema, Boruto? - perguntou o moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- S-Sasuke-san, por favor, me faça seu aluno! - todos arregalaram os olhos em surpresa, com exceção de Mitsuki que só arqueou a sobrancelha. - E-eu vi o jeito como você nocauteou o vovô. Fez isso tão fácil, como se não fosse nada demais pra você. Você é muito forte e eu quero ficar assim também! - mordeu os lábios, tentando conter a vergonha e o rubor em suas bochechas. - Quero poder proteger minha família como você faz!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e suspirou. Aquela cena parecia muito familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você está muito determinado com isso, não está? - Naruto mordeu levemente os lábios, encarando o namorado de soslaio. - Está bem, eu vou te fazer meu estudante. - os olhos do loiro brilharam em emoção. - Mas terá que esperar até o sistema ser implantado. Até lá estarei ocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto começou a pular no lugar, tendo um surto de fangirl e aumentando o brilho em seus olhos. Mitsuki o encarava com olhos concentrados e com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Como gostaria que os olhos dele brilhassem assim em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As ondas batiam em seu pé com fora, quase tirando-a do lugar. Buscava pedrinhas no meio da areia com suas mãos e as jogava no meio do mar. Estava entediada, mas não tinha muito que pudesse fazer até acordar. Seus sentidos foram acionados quando não conseguiu arrancar uma pedra da areia. Sarada já estava estressada o bastante para uma vida inteira, não precisava de mais uma pedra em seu caminho. Entretanto, não importava o quanto de força ela fazia, a pedra continuava presa. Pronto, tudo o que precisava. Agora nem as pedras queria colaborar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fica mais fácil se você cavar. - disse uma voz chegando ao seu lado. A morena ergueu os olhos, só para descobrir que não conseguia ver o rosto do homem misterioso, mas seu chakra era familiar. - Viu? - a de olhos ônix olhou para a pedra nas mãos pálidas do homem, ficando impressionada ao ver a habilidade do mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Legal. Você é muito bom! - disse ela, pegando a pedra e jogando fundo no mar. - Muito obrigada, senhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior sorriu em sua direção e sentou-se ao seu lado. - Hey, você tá meio caidinha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada desviou o olhar, tentando ignorar a pergunta, mas as lágrimas rapidamente se acumularam em seus olhos e escorreram por suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo caindo aos pedaços… - fungou, recebendo um abraço do estranho e se aconchegando em seus braços. - Meus pais se separaram, o menino que eu gosto gosta de outra pessoa, minha mãe está infeliz… Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu posso aguentar. - a mão acariciou seus fios morenos com carinho. - Eu tenho que fingir que estou feliz o tempo todo pra que meus pais fiquem bem com as escolhas deles. A única pessoa com quem eu posso me abrir é a Karin, que nem é parte da minha família!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você deve ter passado por muita coisa. Sei bem como é… Mas deixe-me te dizer uma coisa. - tirou a morena de seu colo e olhou em seu olhos, embora ela não pudesse ver mais do que seus cabelos caindo sobre seus ombros. - A melhor coisa que você pode fazer é contar pra alguém sobre essas coisas. Ache alguém em quem pode confiar e conte o que está passando, mas o certo seria você contar pros seus pais como você está se sentindo quanto a isso tudo. Dá pra evitar muita confusão se você fizer isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada sorriu e limpou as lágrimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou. Estava precisando desabafar com alguém…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- De nada. - sorriu o estranho. - Sempre que precisar, pode me chamar que estarei aqui pra te ouvir. - ergueu a mão por um instante, mas logo abaixou. - Suas mães estão te esperando. É hora de acordar, Sarada.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Se eu ganhasse uma moeda cada vez que você sorrisse...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- Itadakimasu! - disseram em uníssono e atacaram a comida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já havia algum tempo que retornaram à casa e finalmente estavam jantando. As crianças não conseguiram comer direito por conta do fiasco no clã Hyuuga e Sasuke passou o resto do dia inteiro espionando os três de cima de um poste, então também não havia comido. E claro que com o que aconteceu eles iam tirar vantagem do Naruto e mandar ele fazer a janta. Só que como ele não sabia cozinhar, acabou sendo lámen mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso tá muito bom, papai! - disse Himawari, tomando o caldinho do fundo do prato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hehe. Isso não é nada. A comida do Sasuke é muito melhor. - disse ele, corando de leve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Talvez isso seja porque diferente de algumas pessoas eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>sei</span>
  </em>
  <span> cozinhar e não fico comendo lámen de pacote todos os dias. - resmungou o moreno, terminando de mastigar sua comida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro fez bico. - Lámen é bom! Tem alto valor nutricional! - o moreno soprou ar entre os dentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro, continue falando isso até você acreditar. De qualquer forma, eu acabei. - levantou e tirou o prato da mesa, deixando os outros sentados. - Sabe, se você quisesse aprender a cozinhar era só você ter me pedido, Dobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você fica inventando mil e uma coisas pra fazer, como eu poderia te perguntar?! - fez bico novamente e voltou a devorar seu lámen em paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As crianças viam a cena abismadas. Parecia até que eles não estavam ali, que eram invisíveis aos olhos dos pais. Era diferente de como era com Naruto e Hinata. O ambiente com os dois era bem mais tranquilo e natural, não algo muito formal e nem muito bruto. Era tranquilo, pareciam um verdadeiro casal em um dia mais do que normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As crianças logo terminaram de comer e Naruto os levou para seus quartos para ter uma noite tranquila, deixando Himawari em um quarto e Boruto em outro com Mitsuki, que ficou por insistência de Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez aquele viesse sido o primeiro dia que o loiro sentiu que tinha uma família normal. Seus filhos estavam felizes, Boruto estava conversando com seu amigo e não ficou reclamando de nada e conversou normalmente com Sasuke, igual aos velhos tempos. Se apenas não tivesse perdido o maldito anel, talvez as coisas pudessem ser assim todos os dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, Dobe, vai demorar demais ou vou ter que dormir sozinho? - perguntou o moreno, já deitado debaixo das cobertas e fazendo uma careta forçada. Naruto abriu um sorriso e se jogou ao lado do namorado, abraçando-o com força e o enchendo de beijos. - Alguém tá meio carente hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu te amo, Sasuke. - disse em voz manhosa, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. - Amo demais. - abraçou-o com força, fungando em seu pescoço e em seu cabelo, arrepiando os pelos do moreno, mas não se importou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke retribuiu o abraço e jogou as cobertas por cima do loiro, aconchegando-o ao seu lado. Deu um beijinho no topo de sua cabeça e acariciou seus fios dourados, que já estavam quase do mesmo comprimento de quando ele era mais novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seu cabelo tá crescendo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu gostei dele assim… Tava com um pouco de saudades do meu cabelos antigo. - ergueu o olhar e fixou os olhos no rinnegan do Uchiha, o que tanto diferencia os traços de seu rosto. - Seu rinnegan é lindo, sabia? - acariciou a bochecha esquerda do moreno, sorrindo bobo e fazendo-o corar em resposta. - Você também fica lindo corado, sabia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E você fica lindo me deixando sem graça. - arrancou uma risada boba do loiro, que se perdia cada vez mais nos magníficos olhos de Sasuke. - Já chega, Dobe. Dorme logo antes que minha cara vire um tomate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto abriu um sorriso e deu um rápido selinho nos lábios do Uchiha, voltando a se apoiar em seu peitoral após o ato. Ouvia seu coração bater forte, mas o seu batia muito mais. Sasuke era o único que conseguia fazê-lo se sentir assim… Não via a hora de finalmente poder colocar um anel em seu dedo e chamá-lo de seu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Papai! Papai! - chamou Himawari, chacoalhando o loiro, com uma expressão preocupada em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum… O que…? O que foi, Himawari? - esfregou os olhos e bocejou, sentando-se na cama perto da pequena logo em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem umas pessoas estranhas batendo na porta… O onii-chan espiou pela janela e é um monte de pessoas com câmeras e tirando fotos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto arqueou levemente a sobrancelha e se levantou, colocando um roupão, só pra não sair da casa no nude, e foi até a sala. Mal tinha começado o dia e já tinha gente enchendo o saco. Tudo o que ele mais queria agora era poder dormir do ladinho de Sasuke, acordar e levar as crianças pra escola, terminar as papeladas sobrando e voltar pra casa para dormir mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu a porta lentamente e foi recebido com uma revoada de luzes brilhantes e repórteres gritando em sua direção. Ele geralmente marcava suas entrevistas nos finais de semana, quando tinha mais tempo pra responder as perguntas, mas não às sete da manhã na porta de sua casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! - gritava um dos repórteres para o loiro, enquanto o mesmo estreitava os olhos para esconder as pupilas daquelas luzes fortes. - É verdade que você agrediu sua esposa pra fugir com um criminoso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Que? Como assim “agredi minha esposa?” - arregalou os olhos, sendo forçado a fechá-los logo depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! É verdade que a princesa dos Hyuuga terminou com você? O que você fez pra ela ficar assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto coçou os olhos e franziu o cenho. - Como assim o que eu fiz? O que está acontecendo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nanadaime! É verdade que você e Uchiha Sasuke tem um caso? A sua esposa sabe disso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hokage-sama, como você se sente quanto ao preconceito com o antigo clã Uchiha? Você acredita na ideia de que eles são a ruína de Konoha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro franziu o cenho e mordeu os lábios. Definitivamente aquele não era o seu dia. Cruzou os braços rente ao corpo e bufou. - Olha, minna, por que vocês não dão um tempo e eu respondo às perguntas de vocês mais tarde, ok? Eu acabei de acordar... Meus filhos estão cansados… E eu nem coloquei uma roupa ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hokage-sama! Aquilo que estava escrito no monumento dos Hokages é verdade? Você realmente chup-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! - Naruto foi rápido o bastante para desviar por pouco, queimando apenas as pontas de alguns fios. Mas os jornalistas não tiveram muita sorte, visto que tiveram que usar seus equipamentos para se proteger e perderam todos. O loiro aproveitou a oportunidade para fechar a porta e trancá-la o mais rápido possível. - O que está acontecendo, Naruto? Eu acordei com a Himawari te chamando, me troquei normalmente e quando eu chego aqui tem uma multidão na frente de casa! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não faço ideia do que está acontecendo! Eu só acordei e esse pessoal todo tava na porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke soltou um suspiro frustrado e cruzou os braços. - Que droga… Crianças, vou fazer um portal pra vocês irem pra escola e um outro pra levar a Himawari direto pra casa da Hinata. E você, Naruto, vai colocar uma roupa que, pelo amor de Rikudou, você tá me envergonhando com esse roupão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro coçou a nuca, constrangido, e disparou para o quarto enquanto as crianças pegavam suas coisas. Sua cabeça estava doendo por causa do flash das câmeras. Já dava pra perceber que o dia estava uma bela bosta. Trocou rapidamente de roupa e voltou pra sala, as crianças já sumidas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou levar a gente pra um pouco longe da casa, mas o suficiente para ninguém nos ver. - disse Sasuke. - Não sabemos quantos mais desses caras podem estar procurando por nós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto assentiu e tomou a mão do moreno, colocando-se a caminho do trabalho. É, pelo jeito eram só aqueles caras mesmo que estavam enchendo o saco, porque no resto do caminho, ninguém veio voando com câmeras na direção dos dois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, isso não significa que estava tudo bem. Durante todo o trajeto, Naruto percebeu uma coisa estranha. Como frequentemente olhava de um lado para o outro, a procura de fotógrafos e repórteres, acabava olhando para os cidadãos que estavam passando também. E, por algum motivo, eles estavam o olhando torto. Alguns estreitavam os olhos, outros viraram o rosto, e outros simplesmente ignoravam a existência tanto dele quanto de Sasuke, um quase que trombando diretamente com ele por conta disso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, o que mais incomodava era aquela sensação. Aquela sensação de estar sendo observado a cada esquina que virava. Aquela sensação de estar sendo ignorado de propósito. Aquela sensação de seu coração se apertar em seu peito. Aquela sensação de ser encarado com desgosto, nojo e desdém. Aquela sensação de estar sendo ignorado por uma razão que todos sabem menos você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela sensação de ter doze anos de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O dia começou e Sarada já estava completamente exausta. Não havia conseguido dormir bem, por algum motivo, e só conseguia pensar no sonho que teve. Provavelmente nunca mais veria aquela pessoa novamente, mas de alguma forma sentia uma fortíssima ligação vindo daquele estranho, como se já devesse o conhecer em algum momento. Talvez algum amigo imaginário esquecido de quando era pequenininha? Ela não tinha a menor ideia, mas cruzava os dedos para poder vê-lo novamente naquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mamãe, eu já estou saindo. - avisou a morena, pegando sua mochila e correndo até a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Até mais tarde, Sarada. - se despediu Karin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Volte a tempo para o almoço, meu bem. Vamos ter carneiro hoje! - disse animada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena sorriu e acenou em despedida, rumando para a porta com pressa. Entretanto, foi só abrir a porta que já a fechou novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mamãe! Tem umas pessoas na porta que querem falar com você! - gritou a Uchiha, voltando correndo para a sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha e deixou a cozinha, completamente confusa. E quando chegou a sua vez de atender a porta, foi brutalmente atacada por flashes e umas seis pessoas gritando em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que merda tá acontecendo? - perguntou a rosada, cobrindo o rosto com a mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem ela conseguir compreender nada, as pessoas começaram a gritar e a tirar fotos suas de qualquer ângulo que pudessem encontrar, enquanto que Sarada correu para a cozinha e se escondeu perto de Karin. Aqueles repórteres não se cansariam de encher o saco da rosada até que conseguissem respostas para suas perguntas, ela sabia disso, portanto tinha que encontrar algum jeito de sair dali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Karin! Sarada! Venham até aqui! - mandou ela, se posicionando bem em frente a porta de forma defensiva. - Fiquem atrás de mim. Eu vou criar uma distração e você sai pelos fundos de casa, tá bom, Sarada? - a morena assentiu e prosseguiu para o local como combinado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin encarou a rosada com uma expressão de dúvida em seu rosto. Imaginava o que a amiga teria em mente para usar como distração com aquele pessoalzinho chato e insistente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Onde está seu marido? Podemos fazer algumas perguntas à ele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como estão as coisas com sua filha? Ela está ciente que o pai fugiu de casa para ficar com o Hokage?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quem é essa garota ruiva do seu lado? Você também está envolvida em um caso? - a ruiva corou com essa última pergunta. E o rubor só aumentou quando sentiu Sakura pegar em sua mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela encarava aqueles homens com uma determinação nunca antes vista em seu olhar e levava suas bochechas levemente coradas. - Me desculpe, Karin. - sussurrou para a ruiva, pouco antes de deitá-la em seus braços e juntar seus lábios um no outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto de Karin ficou completamente vermelho, assim como o de Sakura, que estava se controlando ao máximo para fazer aquele beijo parecer o mais apaixonado o possível. Era o único jeito que cruzou sua cabeça de chamar atenção o suficiente para que ninguém seguisse sua filha. Claro que, sendo jornalistas, não perderiam a oportunidade de documentar uma fofoca, muito menos a de que a ex-esposa de Uchiha Sasuke foi pega beijando uma garota desconhecida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura sentiu seu coração pesado, odiava estar fazendo isso com alguém que claramente não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, a ruiva parecia não se importar tanto assim, pois retribuiu ao contato com frenesia e levou as mãos ao seu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo e entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos rosados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que pouco sabiam, é que Sarada, escondida atrás de algumas árvores, assistia a tudo com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O beijo acabou durando bastante, visto que teriam que esperar até que a euforia acalmasse um pouco, mas Karin não se importava. Aquele foi ainda melhor que o primeiro! Nunca alguém tinha lhe tocado com tanta paixão quanto os lábios de Sakura, e todas as vezes que aconteceu eram apenas mordidas para roubar seu chakra, então não estava acostumada com algo tão sensível e delicado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua cabeça girava e não parava mais. Estava tonta e completamente envolvida naquele prazer inexplicável. Mas ao menos não teria que caminhar até onde quer que Sakura quisesse ir. A rosada a pegou no colo, ainda fixada no beijo e, assim que o quebrou, pôs-se a correr na direção oposta de onde foi Sarada, rumando à torre Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- F-foi mal, Karin. - disse ela, esbaforida. - Era o único jeito de fazer aqueles malucos não nos seguirem e nem a Sarada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ruiva desviou o olhar, completamente corada. - N-não tem problema. Só… - olhou para a rosada de soslaio, encontrando seus olhos com seu par de esmeraldas. - M-me avise da próxima vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hai! - sorriu Sakura, acelerando o passo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entraram no local de trabalho de Naruto, ainda segurando Karin estilo noiva, e quase arrombaram a porta do escritório, tamanha força Sakura colocou em seu chute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto! Me explique o que está acontecendo! Agora! - bradou ela, segurando a ruiva com força e encarando o loiro com fogo em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E-eh?! Do que você está falando, Sakura-chan? - perguntou, completamente perdido, enquanto colocava alguns papéis em sua mesa, ao lado de Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colocou Karin no chão cuidadosamente, mas sem diminuir o fogo que tinha em seus olhos enquanto mirava na direção de Naruto. - Eu estou falando da multidão de repórteres que quase invadiu minha casa e impediu minha filha de ir pra escola! Que merda você fez agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não fiz nada! - defendeu-se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não, mas </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> fez. - disse Shikamaru, entrando na sala pela porta entreaberta e quase despregada da parede. Tirou o celular do bolso e jogou para o Nanadaime. - Aqui. Assista e me devolva depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os quatro presentes se reuniram ao redor do celular, vendo o que deveria ser uma entrevista de algum tipo. Nela, estavam vários repórteres apontando suas câmeras e microfones para ninguém menos que Hiashi, que tinha uma expressão de desgosto em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Então o senhor está dizendo que Uzumaki Naruto, o sétimo hokage, traiu sua filha? -</span>
  </em>
  <span> perguntou uma repórter, se aproximando do velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Isso mesmo. Há algumas semanas atrás, minha filha e Uzumaki Naruto brigaram, pois ela ficou sabendo que ele estava a traindo com aquele traidor Uchiha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Uchiha Sasuke?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>- Ele mesmo. -</span></em><span> disse com uma revirada de olhos. </span><em><span>- </span></em> <em><span>Ele e Naruto se encontraram durante as noites e dias que o Nanadaime deveria estar trabalhando, presumo que seja por isso que a vila não estava indo pra frente. E, depois que minha filha descobriu e o confrontou, ele a abandonou junto dos dois filhos para cuidar sozinha. Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto abandonaram suas famílias em um estado de desamparo e renunciaram às suas responsabilidades por um ato egoísta e nojento. Isso vai contra a cultura de Konoha e mancha o nome de nossa vila. São uma vergonha para nossa vila e eu acho que deveriam ser punidos.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru tomou o celular e o guardou no bolso. Os quatro estavam completamente estáticos e sem reação. Não havia palavras para descrever o que acabaram de ver. Até Karin, que não entendia nada do que havia acontecido, ficou espantada e sabia que aquele desgraçado estava mentindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quantas pessoas viram isso? - perguntou o moreno. Shikamaru desviou o olhar e suspirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Enviaram isso para todos os contatos da vila. Eu não sei como eles fizeram, mas tenho certeza de que grande parte da vila já viu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rangeu os dentes e franziu o cenho. Sabia que havia algo errado naquele clã maldito, mesmo depois do que aconteceu no dia anterior se impressionava mais e mais com o que Hiashi era capaz de fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que filho da mãe… - resmungou a ruiva, também rangendo os dentes. Sentia-se insultada ao ver aquele imbecil que sequer conhecia falar essas coisas sem coerência de seus amigos. - Alguém deveria fazer aquele cara ficar quieto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto as meninas discutiam, os olhos de Sasuke não paravam de encarar Naruto, que ainda estava em choque. Suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos azuis estagnaram arregalados, encarando o nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Por isso que todos estavam me olhando daquela maneira.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem controlar seus movimentos, ignorou as garotas e se retirou da sala correndo. Não sentia suas pernas, apenas as lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos e deixavam sua visão embaçada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto! - chamou Shikamaru, mas não conseguiu impedi-lo de sair correndo do lugar. -Droga…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Coitado… Ter que passar por toda essa merda de novo… Não imagino como deve ser. - confessou Sakura, recebendo um carinho no cabelo vindo de Karin, que a abraçou. Ela sentia seu coração pesado. Sabia como o amigo sofreu durante a infância por ser o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Embora tivessem brigado muito durante sua separação de Sasuke, ela zelava pela felicidade de Naruto e abominava qualquer um que se opusesse a isso. Só queria vê-lo feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shikamaru, - chamou o moreno. - Preciso que você substitua o Naruto hoje. Ele não vai conseguir trabalhar desse jeito. - virou-se para Sakura e Karin. - Vocês duas tratem de ficar quietas. Já tem gente suficiente sabendo e acreditando nessa merda e não precisamos de mais. No mínimo informem às crianças da verdade, que eu sei que você sabe, Sakura, e falem com a Hinata também. Como ela ficou ocupada ontem, não deve estar sabendo, então contem antes que Boruto fique sabendo sozinho e traga mais problemas pro Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As duas assentiram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E você, Sasuke-kun? - perguntou a ruiva, ajeitando os óculos. - O que você vai fazer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajeitou os papéis que estavam em cima da mesa e virou-se para a ruiva com o cenho franzido, deixando-a arrepiada da cabeça aos pés.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou atrás do meu namorado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de a aula ter começado há uns bons minutos, o que o grupinho de Boruto menos fazia era prestar atenção e copiar o que estava na lousa. Passaram o tempo todo conversando sobre os assuntos do momento. Ou seja: o vídeo de Hiashi e o pronunciamento do Nanadaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu achei esse cara ridículo. - murmurou Shikadai para Inojin. - Meu pai sempre conta histórias do Hokage pra mim, de como ele é justo e zela por todos. Não faz sentido que ele tenha feito uma coisa dessas com a esposa dele. - cruzou os braços e mudou a página de sua apostila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Concordo. Mamãe e papai admiram muito o Nanadaime. Ele é um grande amigo deles. Acho que isso é notícia falsa. Esse cara não parece que bate muito bem da cabeça. - relaxou em seu assento e soltou um bocejo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estão falando do vídeo de entrevista que vazou? - perguntou Denki. - Eu achei um absurdo o que falaram do Nanadaime. Parece história distorcida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O Nanadaime nunca faria algo assim, Denki! - sussurrou meio gritado Iwabe. - Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa que quer o bem de todos da vila. Esse doido não sabe o que está falando! É um idiota!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi! - gritou Shino, se virando para o canto direito da classe. - Parem de conversar sobre seus vídeos de Youtube e prestem atenção na aula! - voltou para a lousa. - E o vídeo de entrevista é falso. O Nanadaime nunca trairia alguém que ele ama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada levantou a mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você sabe o que aconteceu, professor? É amigo do Nanadaime, não é? - Shino assentiu, deixando o giz no suporte e se encostando na lousa, de frente para a sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sim, somos amigos. E por isso eu sei quando digo que esse cara não faz ideia do que está falando. Naruto e Hinata sim tiveram uma discussão, é verdade, mas eles continuam amigos até hoje. Pra ela, não importa se ele ficar com ela ou não. Hinata só quer que ele seja feliz, assim como todos nós queremos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você era da mesma equipe da minha mãe, não era, sensei? - perguntou Boruto, erguendo a mão. Shino assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu a conheço bem. E sei que ela é uma excelente pessoa. - pausou por um instante, deixando a classe em completo silêncio. - Agora, sobre o envolvimento dele com Uchiha Sasuke… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não são o Nanadaime e Uchiha Sasuke ali fora, sensei? - perguntou Mitsuki, apontando para fora da janela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para que a classe inteira se reunisse na beira da janela, incluindo o próprio Shino. Olhando para fora, tinham a visão perfeita do que estava acontecendo lá embaixo. Naruto estava sentado no balanço, com a cabeça baixa e o moreno se aproximava dele com cuidado, parando logo ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não cansa de vir para esse balanço? - perguntou, abaixando ao nível do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vir aqui me ajuda a pensar. - disse ele, soltando um risinho fraco que logo desapareceu. - … Eu não quero passar por isso de novo, Sasuke. Não quero ter que lidar com aqueles olhares de novo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke abaixou as sobrancelhas e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do loiro. Vê-lo assim esmagava seu coração. Não suportava a ideia de que a pessoa que mais amava estivesse se sentindo assim, ainda mais por culpa sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não temos mais sete anos, Naruto. As coisas mudaram. Você tem sua família, tem seus amigos que vão ficar ao seu lado não importa o que aconteça. E eu não pretendo te abandonar em qualquer momento. - tomou a mão do loiro na sua, fazendo-o corar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gritinhos circularam as alunas da academia, que olhavam a cena com brilho nos olhos. Naturalmente, Sasuke sabia que eles estavam observando, mas isso não lhe incomodava nem um pouco. Tudo o que importava era a pessoa maravilhosa que estava a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não merece passar por isso de novo, Sasuke. Eu consigo aguentar os olhares, mas não quero te arrastar pra isso comigo. Me sentiria péssimo se soubesse que por minha culpa você está sendo visto pela vila como um traidor e um renegado de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno arregalou os olhos e abriu um pequeno sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não me importo. - levou a mão livre para sua bochecha, afastando algumas lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer de seus belos olhos azuis. - Se for por você, eu faço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado e profundo, apagando o fogo da dúvida. Naruto retribuiu com o coração pesado, mas um pouco mais leve. É tão bom saber que Sasuke se importava com ele. Sentia-se finalmente em paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas o momento de privacidade não durou muito, pois os gritos que vinham da sala estragaram completamente o momento. As garotas estavam tendo um surto completo de histeria que até quebraram os vidros da sala - acidentalmente, é claro. Os garotos tinham os olhos brilhando na direção do casal e Inojin já podia imaginar qual desenho faria hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando os dois se separaram, o loiro achou que Sasuke ficaria bravo com Shino e os outros por estarem os espiando, mas o moreno ignorou completamente a existência deles e pegou o namorado no colo, como se fosse uma princesa. Naruto estava completamente corado, mas não desligou seus olhos do Uchiha por nem um mínimo segundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Segura em mim. - mandou. - E não solte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis do loiro brilhavam cintilantes, como se um brilho mágico se refletisse neles, criando a mais bela das paisagens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está bem. - ergueu os braços e os apoiou ao redor do pescoço do moreno. As garotas murmuravam como se aquilo fosse a cena inédita do capítulo de uma novela. Naruto apoiou a cabeça no peitoral de Sasuke, sentindo seu coração pulsar acelerado em seu ouvido. - Eu nunca vou soltar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ao som das garotas gritando, sumiram de vista. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Esse dia fica cada vez melhor!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - pensou Sarada, levando as mãos à boca, tentando evitar um grito desesperado. Estava louca para adormecer e contar tudo ao seu novo amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto continuava seu trajeto, Sasuke imaginava como sua filha teria reagido a cena que ele e Naruto fizeram lá embaixo. Não sabia se os ouviram ou não, mas a curiosidade não era menor por causa disso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frequentemente encarava o loiro encostado em seu peito. Estava tão relaxado que parecia estar dormindo igual a um bebê. Acariciou sua bochecha e ergueu seu queixo, grudando seus olhos azuis com seus ônix. Sempre que olhava para eles, sentia o mundo parar e seu coração palpitar contra seu peito. Naruto era a pessoa mais preciosa de sua vida, não queria vê-lo sofrer e faria de tudo para cumprir essa promessa oculta. Não se perdoaria de ser a razão para seus olhos se encherem de água como quando eram mais novos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu um sorriso de canto e ajeitou o loiro em seus braços, aproximando a boca de seu ouvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hoje, eu vou te fazer sentir incrivelmente bem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sentiu suas bochechas queimarem como fogo e seu coração acelerar. Aquela devia ser a primeira vez que ouviu Sasuke soltando um comentário pervertido em sua vida. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, é claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forma como aquele casal de ninjas era próximo lhe enojava. Ficavam mostrando afeto um ao outro o tempo todo, em todo lugar que iam, e tudo que podia fazer era observar e fazer bico enquanto aqueles dois faziam tudo o que queriam sem nenhuma consequência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eram uma ameaça aos seus planos e a melhor coisa que poderia fazer é separar aqueles dois, ou tudo que conquistou até agora terá sido em vão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afastou o cabelo loiro de seus olhos, prendendo uma mecha atrás de sua orelha enquanto estudava aqueles dois com os olhos. Não os suportava e a ideia de uma relação assim era repugnante. Não mereciam ficar juntos depois de tudo o que fizeram, das vidas que tiraram e dos nomes que macularam. Eles não mereciam um final feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois daquele pronunciamento que o Nanadaime Hokage fez, contando dos feitos daquelas pessoas durante suas vidas e o que fizeram por suas vilas e pessoas amadas, ficou ainda mais irritada do que antes. Tudo o que importava para aqueles imbecis era o que as pessoas faziam de bom, simplesmente ignoravam tudo o que sofreram e continuavam a ocultar a verdade debaixo do tapete. Qualquer coisa que deprecia o governo das vilas e o sistema shinobi é guardado em uma gaveta fechada às sete chaves e aqueles que se atrevem a abri-la são silenciados para sempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mesma coisa acontecia com as minorias. As coisas que acontecem nas vilas menores, que aliás não faziam parte das cinco nações por algum motivo, são simplesmente ignoradas e esquecidas por todos, sequer chegando a ver a luz do dia. Já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes viu pessoas inocentes sendo espancadas, escravizadas e jogadas na lama e não ver nenhuma notícia sobre isso em lugar nenhum. Aquilo a deixava irada. Queria subir em cima do grandíssimo Hokage e estrangulá-lo com todas as suas forças. Todos sempre o veneravam como o futuro da geração, que traria a paz e deixaria todos felizes, mas, desde que se tornou Hokage, não fez absolutamente nada para mudar o sistema. E agora ele quer pagar de bonzão, resolver os problemas e sair de boa, sem pagar por seus erros, e esperar que todos aceitem essa ideia de braços abertos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não. Ela não iria permitir. Nem que precise manipular todas as pessoas desse mundo desgraçado, ela conseguirá sua vingança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Danna-sama. - encarou o ninja mascarado de soslaio, deixando sua raiva transparecer por seus olhos. - O selo deu certo. Só mais alguns ajustes e tudo estará perfeito para o próximo passo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levantou-se do chão e soltou um suspiro pesado. O desgosto que estava preso em sua garganta era facilmente notado pela figura à sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ótimo. Agora, mantenha seus olhos sob aqueles moleques. Se alguma coisa der errado, não hesite em cumprir com sua função imediatamente. - escondeu o rosto com sua máscara. - Espero não me arrepender de ter feito um acordo com aquela equipe de idiotas. - ficou em silêncio por um instante, sentindo seu coração se apertar. - … Mas, se eles realmente falharem, poupe o mais novo que estiver envolvido. Ele não vai saber de nada mesmo, não será uma baixa para nós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hai. - fez uma reverência. - Ano, Danna-sama, seu pai disse que queria vê-la mais tarde. Ele está no laboratório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Em Takigakure?! São quase dois dias de viagem! Isso se eu pegar os trens! - exclamou ela, arregalando os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gomenne, mas seu pai foi muito exigente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira grunhiu e dispensou o acompanhante, que se retirou de imediato. Se havia alguém que dava nos nervos dela, era seu pai. Aquele velho lazarento não parava de lhe dar ordens, mal tinha tempo de comer por culpa dele! Talvez aquele fosse o único ponto que a fazia gostar, pelo menos um pouco, da família Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela cena não deixava sua cabeça. O Nanadaime e o pai de Sarada eram incrivelmente próximos, se espantava com o quão rápido ele conseguiu mudar o humor de Naruto. E eles eram tão fofinhos juntos! Uma cena que merecia ser relatada e recordada por todos. Desde que saíram para o intervalo, Inojin não largou seu lápis e o papel por um segundo sequer. Estava hipnotizado pelas ideias que fluíam em sua mente e passavam rapidamente para o papel. Não conseguia se conter! Era tanta inspiração… Precisava desenhar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Inojin, acho que você deveria largar esse lápis um pouquinho. - aconselhou Shikadai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não… Dá… Eu tenho que capturar aquela cena de qualquer jeito! - o moreno deu um sorrisinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é como se as garotas fossem deixar alguém esquecer por um bom tempo. A coitada da Namida vai ter que pagar por umas cinco janelas, haha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi! Era pra estarmos discutindo um plano aqui! - reclamou Sarada, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé no chão. - Não pra ficarmos falando o que meu pai e o Nanadaime fazem juntos. Isso não é da nossa conta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro aguado sorriu ternamente, descansando o lápis ao seu lado. Já havia concluído pelo menos 80% do desenho, então talvez pudesse continuar mais tarde. Mas ainda continuaria a fazer mais e mais durante o resto do dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Enfim… Alguém tem alguma sugestão de como chamar a atenção do Mitsuki? Porque eu só quero ser rude nem nada, mas ele não é o melhor pra fisgar indiretas. - disse a Uchiha, encarando o amigo de olhos azuis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não seria melhor assegurar ele primeiro? - perguntou Shikadai. - Vocês estiveram muito distantes essas últimas semanas, sem falar do fiasco no restaurante, - Boruto abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a comida do almoço revirar em seu estômago. - Então antes de partirmos para uma tentativa de romance, seria melhor reafirmarmos a amizade que vocês já têm. Porque, até agora, vocês estão andando em um piso de vidro fino, o que obviamente não é uma coisa boa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E o que eu faço?! Ele deve estar pensando muito pouco de mim agora! - entrou em um pânico interno. O mínimo pensamento de que Mitsuki poderia estar fazendo pouco caso dele já o arrepiava por completo, e não no bom sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Calma, Boruto. - disse Inojin, apoiando os braços atrás da cabeça. - Vocês ainda são amigos, só precisam voltar com aquele hábito que vocês tinham de não desgrudar um do outro. O mundo não está acabando, então vê se não age igual a um retardado quando estiver perto dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro cruzou os braços, mas ficou em silêncio. Em matéria de relacionamentos, Shikadai e Inojin sabiam mais do que eles. Estavam namorando já há um par de meses e ninguém ficou sabendo! Disseram que ainda saiam escondido pra ficar se pegando na hora do intervalo e ninguém nunca descobriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Apesar de que… Você poderia dar umas flertadas também, né? - brincou o loirinho. Boruto corou e as garotas olharam torto para Inojin, que continuou sorrindo, inocente. - O que? É uma boa forma de quebrar o gelo e aproveitar pra ter uma ideia como ele reage. Sempre me perguntei como o Mitsuki reagiria nesse tipo de situação. Eu nunca vi ele corado…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro corou. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso, em como Mitsuki seria com o rosto avermelhado e com os olhos desviados em outra direção. Seu coração palpitou em seu peito com o pensamento, Mitsuki sempre foi uma pessoa tão direta e sincera, tudo o que pensava, falava, sempre com um sorriso neutro e olhos inexpressivos. Vê-lo com as bochechas coradas, algo que nunca, nem mesmo uma vez, testemunhou, era uma ideia que atiçava sua curiosidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Parece que alguém gostou da ideia. - provocou Sarada, sorrindo de canto. - Melhor voltarmos, o sinal já vai tocar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois do fim do intervalo, a sala de Boruto se reuniu do lado de fora para uma atividade prática. Ninguém sabia o que Shino estava planejando para eles, mas, julgando pela bandeira no topo da escola, provavelmente seria alguma corrida. Eles foram pedidos para se separar em meninos e meninas, só confirmando ainda mais a teoria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto esperavam, Boruto não conseguia parar de desviar os olhos para o albino. A conversa do grupinho no terraço martelava em sua mente, impedindo-o de pensar direito. Ele queria poder dizer alguma coisa, mas sempre que ia abrir a boca, as palavras sumiam de sua mente e só a imagem de Sarada o provocando o preenchia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boa sorte, Boruto. - disse Mitsuki, sorrindo calmamente para o loiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C-claro! Pra você também. - virou-se para frente, escutando Shino falar. - A-ano… Mitsuki?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que foi? - perguntou, inocente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração acelerar, sua respiração ficar acelerada e suas bochechas corarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Eu não sou o Sai e você não é a Ino, mas com você eu queria estar “saino”. - fez arminhas com os dedos e deu uma piscadinha, completamente corado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inojin conteve uma risada forte e Shikadai ficou completamente pasmo com a atitude do loiro. Ele mal começou e já partiu pras cantadas bosta?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro, eu não me importo de sair com você. - o queixo de Shikadai estava arrastando no chão já. Antes que processassem tudo, Shino deu o sinal para começarem a corrida. - Vamos lá. - pegou a mão do loiro e disparou junto a todo o resto da turma para dentro da escola. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto estava com um pouco de dificuldade para acompanhar o albino, principalmente porque não conseguia parar de corar e tropeçar em seu próprio pé. Mitsuki estava ali, do seu lado, segurando sua mão! Logo depois de uma cantada lixo! </span>
  <b>Que deu certo! </b>
  <span>Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha dado certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava tão distraído com aqueles pensamentos que nem percebeu uma kunai voando em sua direção, quase acertando seu rosto se não desviada pelo albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem, Boruto? Parece meio distraído. - o loiro agitou a cabeça, se forçando fora de seu mundinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- S-sim, estou bem. Vamos ganhar dessas meninas!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles perderam.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Casinha dos Uzumaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nunca pensou que sofreria com isso. Andar com as pernas bambas depois de umas duas rodadas de sexo com a pessoa que ama. Sasuke não estava nem um pouco preparado para isso. Mas, infelizmente, alguém tinha que lavar a roupa nessa casa, e duvidava que Naruto sabia sequer como se </span>
  <em>
    <span>liga</span>
  </em>
  <span> uma máquina de lavar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que não estava dizendo que foi ruim, pois tudo com Naruto é simplesmente maravilhoso (na maioria dos casos, pelo menos). Mas bem que poderiam ter ido um pouco mais devagar. Aquela desgraça loira tinha um fôlego do caralho!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estendeu o lençol branco e limpo sobre o pequeno fio e ajeitou-o no lugar. Estava tão cheiroso que nem parecia que há apenas alguns dias estava coberto de sêmen. Sasuke não conteve uma risada e levantou a gola de sua blusa. Pelo menos a marca de antes havia começado a sumir, agora não passava de apenas uma manchinha perto de seu cabelo negro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno imaginou como seria passar assim todos os dias. Acordar ao lado da pessoa que ama, segui-lo até o trabalho, sair juntos durante a noite, se ajudarem durante as tarefas domésticas e fazer grandes jantares em família com as garotas e as crianças. Parecia até um sonho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltou um suspiro e voltou a arrumar as coisas no varal, mal esperando a hora de aposentar suas pernas e deitar ao lado do loiro. Depois da merda que deu com a entrevista ao Hiashi, o namorado merecia o devido descanso. A última coisa que os dois precisavam agora é de um lembrete de como eram desprezados quando eram mais novos. Aqueles anos passaram há muito, muito tempo, não havia sentido em continuar insistindo em encontrar motivos idiotas para odiar alguém como acontecia com eles. Talvez o moreno pudesse fazer alguma coisa que fizesse Naruto de sentir melhor, mostrar à ele que ele não está sozinho nessa briga. E sem envolver indecências de preferência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Com licença. - disse uma voz um pouco familiar, se aproximando do moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Iruka? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, colocando uma peça de roupa do loiro no varal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O de cabelos castanhos soltou um suspiro, indicando que não estava no melhor dos humores. Talvez também estivesse preocupado sobre o que Hiashi fez e como isso afetou Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu preciso falar com você sobre o Naruto. - bem na mosca. Sasuke acenou com a cabeça para que continuasse, enquanto isso, ele voltava a deixar as roupas para secar. - Eu acho que você e o Naruto deveriam terminar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uchiha travou e seu coração bateu forte em seu peito. Ele entendia que os tempos estavam começando a ficar mais difíceis, com as pessoas começando a olhá-los com desprezo, mas aquilo o surpreendeu de verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Como?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pessoas falam, você sabe. E eu não acredito que você seja a melhor pessoa para ficar com ele. Muitas coisas aconteceram e é difícil esquecer, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Todos estão comentando sobre isso e eu não quero que ele sofra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno ficou calado por um tempo. Conseguia ver o motivo da preocupação do ex-professor, mas, ainda assim, era um tanto idiota. Por que Iruka estava falando com </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> se a decisão era uma que tinha que ser tomada por </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Isso não é um tipo de assunto que se comenta com uma pessoa sobre uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>outra</span>
  </em>
  <span> pessoa. A não ser que seja uma indireta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso é algo que você deveria conversar com Naruto, não comigo. - o de cabelos castanhos desviou o olhar, um tanto apreensivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- As coisas são complicadas quando se trata de Naruto. Mesmo que eu dissesse isso pra ele, ele não me ouviria. Ele é teimoso e continua insistindo no erro, não importa as consequências de seus atos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke decidiu ignorar a indireta direta e soltou um suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então não deveria interferir. É uma escolha dele se quer ficar comigo ou não. Você não tem nenhum direito de se meter nos assuntos dos outros desse jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vim falar com você, Sasuke, porque achei que você seria sensato e entenderia, mas parece que eu estava errado. - desviou o olhar com o cenho franzido. - Acho que foi meu erro esperar algo de bom de um Uchiha. - o moreno arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que acabou de ouvir. Então era nesse time que Iruka estava jogando, não é à toa que aquela conversa estava tão estranha. Ele estava com os outros. - Esse relacionamento de vocês não têm futuro, Sasuke. Vão acabar se machucando e não terão ninguém para apoiar vocês. Serão vistos como doentes e uma vergonha por todos. Todos os dias, as pessoas irão os encarar com um olhar de desprezo e apontarão em sua direção, dizendo que são errados, que não deveriam existir. O seu namoro ficará conhecido como a maior vergonha dessa vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke usava uma expressão indiferente e os braços cruzados. Estava irritado, sim, mas ele não daria ao professor o luxo de vê-lo assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pra mim não importa o que os outros pensam. Eu só me importo com a opinião daqueles que são importantes pra mim. - pegou o cesto, já vazio, e se virou de costas para o mais velho. - E, eu penso que, já que vão nos ver assim de qualquer forma, não espalhe que somos namorados. - sorriu de canto, provocante. - Eu prefiro… Noivos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração imediatamente pulou para sua boca, tamanha sua ansiedade. Nunca falou isso em voz alta para ninguém, era a primeira vez. Ele já havia começado a considerar a opção há muito tempo, desde que Naruto mencionou a ideia pela primeira vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando mais novo, nunca ligou para essas coisas, só queria impressionar seu pai e estaria feliz. Mas conforme o tempo foi passando, a ideia de se casar com alguém surgia com mais e mais frequência, algumas vezes até deixando-o acordado durante a noite. Só passou a ignorar quando recebeu o convite - aquele maldito convite - para o casamento de Naruto e Hinata. Obviamente, não foi, mas não deixaria seu amigo sem notícias suas no dia mais importante de sua vida, então mandou-lhe um bilhete simplesmente dizendo “parabéns”, nada mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu durante essas semanas, em que ele e o loiro começaram a ficar mais tempo juntos, assumiram compromisso e o mesmo tocou no assunto, a ideia começou a perturbá-lo mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E agora parecia uma oportunidade não tão distante assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-noivos… Vocês vão casar?! - perguntou Iruka, espantado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vou pedi-lo assim que finalizarmos a instalação do novo sistema para a vila. - disse com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. - Naruto nunca deixou a opinião das pessoas o desmotivar e o fazer desistir, só está em choque. Não vai ser agora que ele vai deixar que eles o impeçam de ser feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E o que te faz pensar que ele vai aceitar sua proposta? Você não o viu durante muito tempo. - claramente tentando o provocar, o jounin franziu o cenho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Foi ele que propôs a ideia, quando ainda começamos o namoro. Naruto não é de brincar com essas coisas, pelo menos, não comigo. - virou-se para o mais velho, ainda mantendo sua expressão de deboche. - Você pode ser como um pai para ele, Iruka, mas até alguém cabeça de vento como o Naruto consegue ver que o que está dizendo é ridículo. - cruzou os braços. - Não importa o que você diga. Quando se trata daquele Dobe, ele não desiste até conseguir o que ele quer, e não vai ser você quem vai atrapalhar. - ajeitou o cesto em suas mãos. - Agora, tenho que ir guardar isto. Você deveria ir andando. Deve ter muitos papéis para fazer na academia, diretor. - debochou do título e voltou a ignorá-lo, fazendo seu caminho de volta para a casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia-se um pouco mal por Naruto. Quando eles estavam mais precisando do apoio dos outros, eles vinham e diziam essas merdas. É nesses momentos que se percebe quem é seu amigo de verdade, e, pelo jeito, Iruka não é um deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua decepção foi substituída, entretanto, quando voltou para o quarto e encontrou o loiro dormindo como um bebê cansado. Como que só de olhar pra ele seu coração já enlouquecia? Nunca iria entender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproximou-se da cama e sentou ao seu lado, acariciando sua bochecha com carinho. Queria continuar assim para sempre, só eles dois em um ambiente agradável e aconchegante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adentrou o recinto e trancou a porta, bufando por baixo de sua respiração. Lidar com pessoas nunca foi seu forte, só se dava bem com Naruto, a única pessoa com quem podia ser completamente honesto, mas aquela conversa foi simplesmente desnecessária! Aquilo foi incrivelmente desconfortável, estranho e irritante, e olha que ele não pensava isso de uma conversa desde que ele tinha uns dezessete anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajeitou os cabelos enquanto tentava normalizar sua respiração e seus batimentos. Nunca falou para ninguém sobre seus planos com o loiro, mas não podia negar que era uma verdade. Embora pouco tempo tivesse passado, ele já conhecia Naruto melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, convivia com ele desde que eram crianças. E depois de sentir aquele gostinho de como seria sua vida ao lado do loiro, ele mal podia esperar para beber o frasco inteiro. Aquele típico caso de dar a mão e querer o braço todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou e encarou o dito cujo, que ainda dormia igual uma pedra. Suspeitava de que nem tinha se mexido desde que começou a dormir, o que era raro, porque Naruto era um desgraça quando dormia. Rolava na cama e empurrava qualquer coisa que estivesse nela pra fora. Sasuke teve que aprender isso da pior maneira possível. Os primeiros dias em que começaram a dormir juntos foi tranquilo, acordando sempre abraçados e calmos, mas não demorou nem uma semana pra ele começar a acordar com um pé na sua cara, na ponta da cama e às vezes até mesmo fora dela!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acariciou os cabelos loiros, levemente molhados. Seu coração já batia fortemente contra seu peito só de estar ali ao lado dele. Naruto para sempre iria o enlouquecer de tantas formas possíveis que só com poderes mágicos pra ele se acostumar à isso. Mas não importava muito. Antes mesmo de o moreno se tocar do que estava fazendo, deitou-se ao lado do loiro e adormeceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Três! Quicou três vezes! Eu ganhei! - gritou a morena, jogando as mãos no ar e mostrando a língua para o de cabelos compridos, que cruzou os braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Impressionante, Sarada. Você realmente me superou. - disse em tom sarcástico com um sorrisinho de canto. Antes que a morena pudesse perceber, o maior pegou uma pedrinha do chão e a jogou pela água, sua superfície deslizando como se fosse um jet-ski. - Ou será que não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O QUE?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Haha! Eu falei que era bom nisso, não falei? - sentou-se no chão e colocou os braços para trás da cabeça. - São as vantagens de ter uma visão boa, meu bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Só há um sonho atrás ele parecia um cara mega sério e agora está agindo igual uma criança de sete anos. </span>
  </em>
  <span>- pensou ela, apertando os lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tá bom… Você venceu. Merda. - xingou baixinho enquanto fazia beiço e jogava uma pedra maior na água, só de raiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais alto a encarou de soslaio. - Provoquei demais? Desculpa. - Sarada se espantou e corou levemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-não, não! Você não fez nada de errado! Eu é que sou um pouco esquentada. Puxei o gênio da minha mãe, hehe. - coçou a cabeça, envergonhada, mas o maior apenas abriu um sorriso, pelo menos até onde ela conseguia enxergar de seu rosto. - Hey, agora que eu parei pra pensar, qual o seu nome? - um sentimento de que ele ou ela deveria estar arqueando a sobrancelha correu por sua espinha. - É-é que nós já devemos estar há umas três horas brincando de jogar pedrinhas e conversando, e eu não tive tempo de perguntar seu nome da última vez. - viu seu dedo subir em direção ao seu queixo. - Então… Qual é o seu nome?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um breve silêncio se fez presente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como você gostaria de me chamar? - Sarada fez um biquinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A-ah, eu não sei. Eu nem sei se você é um homem ou uma mulher, como vou saber como te chamar? Tem alguma preferência?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah- creio que não. Qualquer nome que você escolha me chamar está ótimo. Eu não me importo, de qualquer forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena ficou calada por uns instantes. Aquela situação era um pouco inusitada. Dar nome à um estranho… Esquisito, pra dizer o mínimo. Mas, no fim de tudo, aquilo era um sonho, não tinha que fazer sentido. Não é como se aquela pessoa fosse alguém que ela conhecesse ou algo do tipo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E que tal… Aniki? - o maior pareceu surpreso com a escolha dela, ao que ela se sentiu obrigada a justificar. - Há um tempo atrás eu estava lendo um livro em que o irmão mais novo do personagem chamava ele de “aniki”. Eu achei isso muito fofo. E além disso, acho que, de todos os meus amigos e pessoas que eu conheço, você é o que eu mais tenho próximo de um irmão mais velho. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Se você for homem.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Acrescentou ela em sua mente. - Tem problema eu te chamar assim? Eu pergunto mais por questão de gênero, porque está meio óbvio que você é mais velho do que eu, hehe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior ponderou por um instante, deixando Sarada um pouco insegura, mas logo sorriu, deixando um leve rubor tomar suas bochechas, embora a Uchiha não pudesse vê-las.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu gostei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- SARADA, ACORDA! - gritou Inojin, chacoalhando a morena para fora do mundo dos sonhos e de volta ao mundo real. - Já deu o sinal. Está na hora de ir embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena, atordoada, bocejou e esfregou os olhos. Quanto tempo ficou adormecida? Quando começou a dormir? Ela só se lembrava de estar prestando atenção na aula sobre as relações entre as vilas e de ter acordado há poucos segundos. Estranho, ela nunca dormia em nenhuma aula, não importa o quão chata ela fosse. Ela era determinada demais pra conseguir cair no sono assim do nada. Ainda mais quando seu sonho era se tornar Hokage, algo extremamente difícil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu perdi muita coisa? - o loiro oxigenado negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O sensei ia te acordar, mas o Boruto conseguiu convencer ele a não fazer isso. - a Uchiha franziu uma sobrancelha, arrancando uma risada nervosa de Inojin. - Ele disse que se ele fizesse isso ele ia contar tudo pro pai dele e pro Sasuke-san e o sensei ficou cagando de medo e deixou pra lá. Agora a sala inteira tá pedindo pro Boruto cobrir todo mundo pra eles poderem dormir na sala também. - ela revirou os olhos. Típico daquele loiro idiota. - Mas enfim, o sinal acabou de tocar e todo mundo já saiu. Eu só vim te acordar pro Boruto não inventar desculpa pra não sair com o Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eles já vão sair?! - arregalou os olhos, cheios de brilho, fazendo Inojin sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vão sim. Você vai stalkear eles também?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou a boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu queria, mas tenho que almoçar com minhas mães hoje. Mamãe vai fazer frango pra gente! - disse ela, animada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro espantou-se um pouco. - Então aquela gravação é verdade? Sakura-san e Karin-san estão mesmo juntas? - Sarada ficou quieta, apenas ouvindo-o falar. - Quando eu vi elas se beijando no vídeo, quase não consegui conter minha animação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hehe, elas não estão namorando. - disse a morena, um pouco tímida. Inojin fez beicinho, ainda mantendo o sorriso em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que pena. Elas formam um casal tão bonito…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- NÉ?! - exaltou-se a Uchiha, voltando à sua postura séria poucos segundos depois. - Enfim, é melhor eu ir. Não quero que minha mãe fique irritada comigo por me atrasar. - Inojin assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Também vou, não quero deixar o Shika esperando. - sorriu bobo. - A propósito, gostei da pulseira. Ela é muito bonita, ainda mais a borboletinha. - Sarada desviou os olhos sutilmente para a pulseira, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Desde que seu pai deu aquele presente pra ela há algumas semanas atrás, ela nunca mais tirou. Olhar para aquelas bijus, por mais simples que fossem, a deixava muito feliz, pois a lembrava que seu pai tinha olhado para aquele objeto e se lembrado dela. E essa era a maior felicidade de sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despediu-se do loirinho e virou-se para pegar seu material e guardá-lo na mochila, ainda sentindo uma leve queimação nas bochechas pelo mico que pagou em seu sonho. No fim, ela conseguiu vê-lo novamente, estava muito feliz. Sua mente ainda estava confusa, entretanto. Não tinha muita ideia de como conseguia confiar tanto nele só depois de vê-lo. Era alguma coisa em seu chakra que o tornava tão familiar. Já havia sentido aquela sensação em algum lugar, só não sabia onde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma lição de casa a mais para fazer naquele dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto encheu seus pulmões de ar, estava muito nervoso. Claro que ele e Mitsuki já haviam ido almoçar juntos antes, inclusive há algum tempo atrás, mas aquela era a primeira vez que estavam realmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>saindo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. E que cantada idiota foi aquela?! “Com você queria estar ‘saino’” ?! Sério, Boruto? Ele não conseguia parar de se dar tapas mentais enquanto caminhava, tamanha era sua burrice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne, Boruto. - chamou o albino, trazendo o loiro de volta à realidade. - Foi muito legal o que você fez pela Sarada hoje na aula. Conseguiu livrá-la de uma bela encrenca. - o loiro coçou a nuca, levemente corado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ela pra compensar tudo o que aconteceu. Eu fui muito idiota quando meus pais se separaram e acabei envolvendo ela nisso sem nem perceber… - ponderou em voz alta. Ele odiava ser impulsivo, sempre acabava colocando pessoas inocentes em seus problemas. Queria poder ser controlado, como Sasuke, que nunca fazia algo sem estar planejado. Mitsuki colocou a mão no ombro do loiro, se aproximando sutilmente do mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não foi culpa sua, Boruto. - disse ele. - Muita coisa aconteceu em pouco tempo e você não teve tempo para processar tudo. Esses tipos de problema são melhores quando deixados nas mãos dos adultos. Não precisamos de problemas que não nos pertencem. O melhor é deixá-los resolver tudo e ficarmos na nossa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto sorriu de leve e apertou a mão do albino em seu ombro. Só de estar ao lado dele as coisas já ficam tão melhores… Queria ficar ali para sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Onde vamos almoçar? - perguntou o de olhos dourados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh! H-hum… N-nós vamos comer… Na minha casa! É! Minha mãe faz comidas deliciosas que você tem que experimentar, Mitsuki. - disse o loiro, visivelmente nervoso. Não demorou muito para o albino processar que ele não tinha pensado onde eles iriam almoçar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki concordou com a ideia e os dois rumaram para a casa do loiro enquanto Shikadai e Inojin observavam com nervosismo em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas ele não faz nada! Que saco! - resmungou o moreno, franzindo o cenho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você é outro que precisa se acalmar, Shika. Está mais nervoso que o próprio Boruto. Nós dois sabemos que ele é lerdo e que vai demorar umas boas semanas para se confessar de verdade. E outra, ele acabou de começar com as cantadas, mas o Mitsuki não é lá muito bom pra enxergar essas coisas, o que vai demorar </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais ainda</span>
  </em>
  <span> pra chegar aonde queremos. - disse o loirinho, recebendo um grunhido do moreno. Levou sua mão até o elástico que prendia os cabelos do maior e o puxou com força, libertando aqueles fios rebeldes. - Você passa tempo demais se preocupando, Shika. - aproximou seu rosto do dele. - Precisa relaxar um pouco mais. - beijou-lhe a bochecha com ternura, fazendo-o corar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inojin parecia ter sobre ele quase o mesmo efeito que Mitsuki tinha em Boruto. Era só deixar os dois juntos que as coisas se acalmavam na hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi! - chamou uma voz estranha irritada. - O que vocês dois pivetes estão fazendo na frente do meu estabelecimento? - reclamou um senhor com uma pazinha de jardim na mão, encarando-os com um olhar feio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gomennasai. - disse Shikadai, curvando-se brevemente. - Nós estávamos apenas-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês viados me dão nojo! Se pegando em público dessa forma. Vocês não têm vergonha?! Começou com a nossa vergonha de Hokage e agora até a nova geração está corrompida. Vocês todos são uma desgraça para a vila! - gritou, erguendo sua pá na direção dos dois, que se espantaram com o ato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, antes que o homem pudesse fazer qualquer coisa com eles, foi recebido com um soco bem na bochecha, que o arremessou em direção a uma parede próxima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shannaro! - bradou Sakura, encarando aquele homem com olhos tortos. - Baka. Ameaçando crianças? Não tem louça esperando pra ser lavada por você, não? - bufou ela, ajeitando os cabelos e cruzando os braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês estão bem? - perguntou Karin, se aproximando dos dois e esticando-lhes a mão. - Espero que aquele imbecil não tenha feito nada pra vocês. - sorriu ela, ajeitando os óculos. Os dois negaram com a cabeça, também sorrindo. Só haviam tomado um susto. - Bom, melhor vocês irem. Deixe que nós tomaremos a partir daqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois sequer questionaram, tomaram a mão um do outro e deixaram a rua às pressas. Karin estava indignada. Aquele velho babaca simplesmente se achou no direito de espancar crianças por “envergonhar a vila”. Quem ele é e o que sabe pra falar de vergonha?! Não passava de um retardado caduco que vendia produtos de jardinagem. Por isso que a floricultura Yamanaka era a mais popular de Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eles estão bem? - perguntou Sakura, chegando ao lado da ruiva, que assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só tomaram um susto, mas estão bem. - franziu o cenho e encarou aquele senhor com um olhar fuzilador. - Não acredito que as pessoas sejam capazes de se deixar levar assim só por culpa de </span>
  <em>
    <span>uma </span>
  </em>
  <span>pessoa. Se eu cruzar com aquele desgraçado…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foram interrompidas pelo senhor sendo levantado por alguns cidadãos próximos, que pareciam bem descontentes com a atitude das duas moças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês… Vergonha! Vocês se acham melhores do que nós só porque conhecem o Nanadaime e o namoradinho vagabundo dele, mas na verdade são só duas lésbicas nojentas! Se mandem de uma vez! - gritou um dos que ajudava o velho, sendo seguido por diversos outros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nojentas!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Saiam daqui!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês são uma vergonha!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Voltem pro puteiro de onde vieram!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desonradas!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- São só duas vadias carentes de sexo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada, que assistia a tudo a alguns metros de distância, sentiu seu coração apertar. Era assim que a população de Konoha se comportava na época do Nanadaime? Pareciam um bando de animais primitivos! A forma como insultavam sua mãe e Karin era como diversas facas perfurando seu coraçãozinho frágil. Queria levantar-se e socar cada um deles como se não houvesse amanhã, mas devia seguir as ordens de sua mãe e esperar por ela. Afinal, ela devia ter bem mais experiência que a morena nesse tipo de situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Vocês estão errados. - começou Sakura, sua voz soava calma e paciente. - Vocês acham que só porque amamos a alguém do mesmo gênero, nós somos uma vergonha para a vila. Que deveríamos gostar de alguém com um pênis e que isso vai fazer com que Konoha não tenha seu nome na lama. Mas vocês estão errados! Isso não tem nada a ver com nosso gênero ou de quem gostamos! Tem a ver com amor! - a confiança em sua voz era contagiante. O coração de Karin estava pulando como louco contra seu peito. - O amor é o sentimento mais forte deste mundo. É o presente mais precioso que alguém podia pedir. Amar e ser correspondido é algo mágico! Eu não cheguei a experimentar por mim mesma, mas isso não significa que eu não saiba o que é!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As pessoas a encaravam com diversas expressões em seus rostos. Alguns mostravam dúvida, outros desgosto, outros até admiração, como era o caso de Sarada, que assistia à tudo com os olhos arregalados e uma pequena figura mascarada em cima de um dos prédios próximos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Belo discurso. - murmurou para si mesmo enquanto assistia ao bate boca da Haruno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu amo o Sasuke-kun, da mesma forma que eu amo minha filha, Sarada. Eles são as pessoas mais importantes pra mim e eu vou sempre amá-los com a minha vida. Entretanto, esse não é o único tipo de amor que existe nesse mundo. Eu posso amar outras pessoas! Posso amar quem eu quiser, seja essa pessoa um homem ou uma mulher! O amor é um sentimento incrivelmente poderoso. Ele nos atrai a alguém independente de quem essa pessoa seja e o que ela fez. O amor é incondicional e não se restringe a um gênero específico. É algo que todos podemos desfrutar e oferecer, basta termos a mente aberta o suficiente para fazê-lo. E mente aberta é algo que eu sempre tive. - desviou levemente o olhar para Karin, que corou ao perceber aqueles olhos esmeralda em si. - Eu nunca deixei a obrigação de gostar de um garoto me guiar a amar alguém. Eu já tive sim uma pequena paixão pelo Sasuke-kun, mas não era amor, nunca foi. Era simplesmente admiração e orgulho. Eu nunca me senti obrigada a amar alguém do sexo oposto, apenas fui tola para me convencer que eu amava o Sasuke-kun quando, na verdade, meus olhos podiam estar em outra pessoa. Alguém que estivesse sempre lá para mim e me ajudasse sempre que eu precisasse, que me desse suporte nos momentos de desespero e que me ajudasse a carregar meus problemas quando eu precisava. - caminhou em direção à ruiva com um sorriso em seu rosto. - Karin, você ainda se lembra de quando eu fiquei no seu abrigo quando a Sarada nasceu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas é claro que eu lembro! - disse a ruiva, completamente corada e com os olhos brilhando. - Como eu poderia esquecer aquela pequenina que quase cabia na palma da minha mão? Nós duas ficávamos conversando durante horas enquanto você amamentava a Sarada e eu ajeitava o bercinho dela. Foram meses mágicos. - Sakura assentiu, respirando fundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Durante todo esse tempo, você esteve lá por mim e me ajudou com tantas coisas enquanto eu nem sabia onde o Sasuke-kun estava. Embora eu não o culpe por não estar lá por mim, a pessoa que sempre me apoiou foi você. Me ajudou a fazer a Sarada sorrir quando eu não estava disposta, ajudou no meu trabalho de parto, me ajudou a tomar conta dela e ajudou a mim quando eu não tinha a quem recorrer para desabafar sobre o que estava sentindo. Durante todos aqueles meses, você foi a minha melhor amiga, ainda é. E eu sempre guardo meus amigos comigo, não importa a distância que tenhamos ou o que aconteceu entre a gente. - pegou gentilmente na mão dela. - Você, embora eu nunca tenha dito, é uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim. Sempre esteve ao meu lado e sempre se importou comigo, não importando o que eu falava e o que eu fazia. E, durante todo esse tempo, você foi pra mim muito mais do que o Sasuke-kun foi. Não só em presença, mas também em sentimento. Sempre que você chegava perto de mim eu já sabia que tudo ficaria bem, que você cuidaria de mim e manteria minha filha feliz enquanto eu estava incapacitada. Meu coração pulava de alegria sempre que você passava pela porta e minha respiração oscilava quando olhava pra mim. Tudo em você me fascina e me atrai de um jeito que nem mesmo Sasuke-kun, quem eu achava que amava, consegue. - desviou os olhos por um instante. - E, embora a distância tenha nos separado, eu nunca me esqueci de você e o que me fazia sentir. Eu tentei ignorar e focar apenas no Sasuke-kun, caindo mais e mais fundo na minha própria ilusão, mas eu não quero mais ignorar o que eu sinto. - apertou as mãos e olhou fundo nos olhos da ruiva, aproximando mais seus rostos um do outro. - O Suigetsu me contou tudo. Quando você tinha saído pra comprar alguma coisa, ele e eu ficamos conversando e ele me contou sobre você. Me contou sobre o que sentia, mesmo você pedindo que ele não contasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aquele desgraçado do Suigetsu… - murmurou ela por debaixo de sua respiração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas eu agradeço que ele tenha me contado. Pois agora eu sei que, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, mesmo depois de tantas mudanças, as coisas continuam no mesmo lugar. Você não mudou e muito menos eu. Não importava onde, não importava quando, sempre que eu te via ou pensava em você, meu coração acelerava e eu ficava animada e sorridente. - sorriu brevemente. - Você, assim como eu, tentou usar o Sasuke-kun para esquecer como se sentia, focando na felicidade dele ao invés da sua própria. O único problema é que nenhuma de nós sabia de quem que ele realmente gostava, hehe. - riu baixinho, deixando a Uzumaki ainda mais confusa do que já estava. - Karin, eu quero poder te compensar de alguma forma. Quero te compensar por tudo que eu fiz e pelo que te fiz passar. - entrelaçou seus dedos com delicadeza e sorriu com calma e com os olhos brilhando na direção da ruiva. - Naquele dia, eu já estava indo embora com Sarada, e não tive como corresponder aos seus sentimentos. E, embora eu já saiba de tudo, eu odiaria apressar as coisas. Não gostaria de perder nem um minuto dessa evolução e não quero começar do final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajeitou levemente os cabelos atrás da orelha e sentiu suas bochechas começarem a queimar. Não podia acreditar que realmente ia fazer isso, depois de tanto tempo imaginando e sonhando acordada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Karin… - engoliu em seco, nervosa. - Você quer sair comigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Uzumaki ficou completamente estática. Seu coração batia tão forte que podia jurar que se aumentasse só um segundo da velocidade, iria explodir. Flashes do passado passavam por sua mente. As conversas que ela e Sakura tinham durante a noite enquanto Sarada dormia em seu bercinho improvisado no quarto ao lado, as vezes que ela abraçou a rosada e a confortou em momentos de estresse emocional, quando as duas compartilharam seus segredos mais íntimos e todas as vezes que se sentiu nas nuvens ao ajudar a cuidar da pequena Uchiha, que sempre foi como uma filha para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sua idiota! - brigou ela, sentindo sua voz sair rouca. Algumas pequenas lágrimas escorriam pelo canto de seus olhos até seu queixo. Não conseguia mais controlar suas emoções. - É claro que eu quero!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos esmeralda de Sakura brilharam, animados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É sério?! - a ruiva assentiu, energética.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É claro que é sério, sua boba! - sentiu a rosada abraçar-lhe com força, sua bela risada ecoando em seus ouvidos e fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais que antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As pessoas olhavam para elas com cara de desgosto e nojo, mas elas não ligavam. Elas já tinham a opinião de quem importava para elas. E Sarada mal conseguia conter sua animação ao ver as duas se dando bem desse jeito. Seu kokoro era outro que estava prestes a explodir, tamanha sua felicidade. Elas sempre foram fofas uma com a outra, desde quando conheceu a ruiva, ainda quando Shin era vivo e estava ameaçando sua família. Karin era um amor de pessoa, que estava disposta a fazer de tudo por aqueles que ama e sua mãe era uma mulher teimosa, mas com um grande coração e determinação para conquistar aquilo que almeja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela mal podia esperar para contar tudo para seu aniki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escapando da confusão, Boruto conseguiu finalmente seguir com Mitsuki até sua casa. Por pouco não acabaram presos na confusão com aquele velho esquisito na frente da loja. Se o albino não tivesse o puxado pelo braço e o levado para longe, os dois estariam bem encrencados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era incrível como o de olhos dourados tinha um olfato para achar problemas. Conseguia prever onde iria ter uma confusão em poucos instantes. Realmente, Mitsuki era um mistério completo, da cabeça aos pés.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Mas era justamente isso que o atraía à Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que bom que conseguimos evitar aquela confusão! Essas pessoas estão cada vez mais loucas depois daquela entrevista idiota. - disse Boruto, tentando quebrar o gelo entre os dois. O albino assentiu com a cabeça, não prolongando a conversa. Aquilo estava sendo um pouco difícil. A única desvantagem de seu amigo ser assim, é que não dava pra saber quando ele estava incomodado ou de boa com alguma coisa. E isso bagunçava a cabeça do loiro de um jeito que era irritante e intrigante ao mesmo tempo! Hum…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Adultos são confusos. - disse Mitsuki, encarando o caminho de terra além deles. - Encontram problemas onde não tem e se irritam pelas coisas mais simples. É muito confuso. … De certa forma me lembra de você. - o loiro o encarou, seus olhos iluminados com curiosidade. - Você é imprevisível. Não consigo dizer o que vai te deixar feliz, o que vai te chatear, o que te surpreende, o que vai fazer em seguida… Eu penso que você vai fazer uma coisa, mas acaba fazendo uma completamente diferente. Você nunca para de me surpreender, não importa o quanto conversemos ou o quanto eu te observe… Você é confuso, assim como os adultos. Acho que de todos da classe, você é quem mais me intriga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O de olhos azuis corou fortemente. Sua mente pareceu parar de funcionar com aquele comentário que mais parecia um tipo de confissão. Engoliu em seco e abriu o sorriso mais natural que conseguiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se eu te intrigo, então você deve ser genjutsu, porque você mexe com a minha cabeça! Hehe! - piscou com o olho esquerdo, colocando a língua para fora de brincadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki riu baixo, levando a mão gentilmente à boca. Nada de coloração nas bochechas, infelizmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Na verdade, eu não tenho muita prática com genjutsu. Não costumo treinar muito essa habilidade. - disse ele, perdendo completamente o ponto da cantada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto não disse mais nada pelo resto do trajeto. Poxa, quando pensou que talvez Mitsuki não conseguisse entender as cantadas, não imaginou que ele seria completamente cego à elas. Sentia que estava lidando com uma criança inocente de cinco anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- B-bom, - pronunciou-se depois de um tempo. - Chegamos. - trotou até a porta de madeira, sendo acompanhado pelo albino logo atrás. - Sinta-se em casa. Mamãe já deve estar terminando o almoço e a Hima provavelmente tá desenhando no quarto. Fique à vontade pra ir aonde quiser. - o albino assentiu e logo entraram na casa. - Tadaima!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Onii-chan! Okaeri! - gritou sua irmãzinha, descendo as escadas correndo e se jogando em cima do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Caralho, Hima, você tá ficando pesada demais pra eu te levantar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto, linguagem. - reprimiu Hinata, entrando no corredor enquanto removia seu avental de babados. - Oh, Mitsuki-kun, seja bem-vindo. - cumprimentou. - É muito bom conhecer um dos amigos do meu filho. - se aproximou do albino e agachou-se a sua altura. - Bom, mesmo eu te vendo antes, acho que nunca nos conhecemos de verdade. Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, é muito bom finalmente te receber, Mitsuki-kun. - o albino sorriu ternamente, também fazendo a morena sorrir. - Fique à vontade para ir aonde quiser. Vou servir o almoço daqui a pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É muito legal te ver de novo, Mitsuki-chan! - disse a pequena, animada. Não passou muito tempo desde que viu o albino, mas, àquele ponto, já o considerava parte da família. Era quase como mais um irmão mais velho, e ela o apreciava tanto quanto o seu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É bom te ver também, Hima-chan. - acariciou seus cabelos escuros e observou seu sorriso maravilhoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqueles poucos minutos que se seguiram antes do almoço foram repletos de risadas, brincadeiras e troca de olhares entre o albino e o loiro. Himawari realmente gostava de Mitsuki, e sabia que seu irmão apreciava sua companhia também, por isso, sempre que eles passavam tempo juntos, tudo era só sorrisos e brincadeiras, embora o albino não soubesse muito sobre coisas de criança. Ela não via problema nenhum em explicar as brincadeiras pra ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na verdade, a vantagem disso é que a pequena Uzumaki, que já não era tão inocente assim, podia fazer os três brincarem de alguma coisa que seu irmão nunca brincava com ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E como se brinca de “casinha”? - perguntou o albino, colocando um pequeno chapéu sobre sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós fingimos que somos uma família de verdade! Mitsuki, você vai ser o papai, o onii-chan vai ser a mamãe e eu vou ser o vovô! - disse ela animada enquanto colocava um bigodinho grisalho sobre sua boca. - Você tem que sair do quarto e entrar pra quando você voltar do trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Entendi. - levantou-se e saiu como lhe foi solicitado, enquanto os dois irmãos começavam suas discussões diárias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hima! Que merda de ideia foi essa?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- LINGUAGEM, BORUTO! - gritou sua mãe da cozinha. Aquela mulher tinha um ouvido afiado pra palavrão. Não importava onde a pessoa estava, ela sempre ouvia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro fez beicinho e voltou os olhos para a irmã mais nova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por que você me fez ser a mãe e o Mitsuki o pai?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pra você treinar pra quando estiverem casados, nii-chan. - disse ela, com um sorriso radiante. Boruto fechou os olhos e sentiu o sangue correr por seu rosto, respirou fundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-não precisava disso, Himawari. E-eu nem sei se ele gosta de mim desse jeito…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, só tem um jeito de saber, né? - sorriu ternamente. - Pode entrar, Mitsuki-chan! - gritou ela, ao que o albino cumpriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um silêncio incômodo se fez por alguns segundos, deixando Boruto completamente tenso. Mas isso não era o pior que estava por vir. Recebeu um cutucão da irmã mais nova, que sussurrou em seu ouvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não vai receber seu marido, onii-chan?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Corando, o loiro lentamente se levantou e caminhou em direção ao albino, completamente constrangido e envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … O-okaeri, Anata… - murmurou ele, juntando as mãos frente ao peito. Aquilo parecia tão errado, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão divertido!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tadaima. - retribuiu o outro, sorrindo singelamente em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração de Boruto podia explodir facilmente só com aquele sorriso. Era simplesmente maravilhoso! Seus batimentos, de tão acelerados que estavam, podiam ser ouvidos com força contra seu tímpano, sem que ele precisasse checar seu pulso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mitsuki-chan, não vai cumprimentar sua esposa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Himawari estava passando dos limites hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que exatamente eu deveria fazer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Beijá-la, óbvio! Igual o papai e o tio Sasuke fazem!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep. Definitivamente Boruto ia morrer hoje. Já podiam gravar em sua cova: “Aqui jaz Uzumaki Boruto. Morreu de ataque cardíaco por culpa de sua irmã mais nova e uma maldita brincadeira de casinha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Igual o Nanadaime e o Sasuke-san fazem…</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Mitsuki repetiu em sua cabeça, lembrando da cena que ele e a classe testemunharam mais cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Himawari realmente estava pedindo que ele beijasse Boruto </span>
  <em>
    <span>daquele</span>
  </em>
  <span> jeito?! Ele não podia fazer isso! Ele estava comprometido com a Sarada, não estava???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerrou levemente os punhos por debaixo das longas mangas e desviou um pouco o olhar. Seu rosto estava quente, mais do que era normal, estava com febre? Isso era estranho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto, por outro lado, estava com os olhinhos brilhando e completamente paralisado.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele está… Corando.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - sentiu como se tivesse recebido uma kunai bem no peito, mas de um jeito bom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Himawari só ficava encarando os dois, aguardando o momento que finalmente veria os dois se beijarem. Ela tinha esperado por isso há tanto tempo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino, mesmo contra sua vontade, se aproximou do loiro com as mãos um pouco trêmulas e cabeça baixa. Não deveria fazer algo assim com seu melhor amigo, mas também não queria deixar Himawari desapontada. Respirou fundo e deu um suave beijo na bochecha de Boruto, marcada por aqueles dois bigodinhos vindos do pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do lado do túmulo de Boruto, Himawari pedia mentalmente que colocassem a dela, com a seguinte mensagem em sua lápide: “Aqui jaz Uzumaki Himawari. Morreu de ataque cardíaco quando o shipp deu certo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois ficaram em silêncio, sem dirigir nem o olhar um ao outro. Estavam completamente ruborizados, Boruto bem mais do que Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eba! Agora vamos fazer mais coisas que famílias fazem!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele seria um longo dia.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. O caminho na escuridão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sabe qual é a segunda pior parte de dormir com Naruto Uzumaki em sua cama? A “desgraça loira”, como Sasuke o chama, não para de se remexer e se agitar no meio dos lençóis, como se estivesse tomando choque ou algo do tipo, e o moreno não estava usando raiton, antes que alguém suspeite. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes acabou acordando porque o loiro virava a mão em sua cara, ou o dava algum chute, já tinha até desistido de dormir. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou pesado até a sala, sentando-se no sofá e, de alguma forma, conseguindo ligar a TV e assistir as notícias, não que elas estivessem dizendo coisas boas sobre a entrevista de Hiashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Imbecis. - murmurou enquanto ia para a cozinha. - Ficam se achando os donos da razão quando não sabem de porra nenhuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke. - chamou uma voz manhosa do quarto. O moreno revirou os olhos e caminhou até o quarto, encontrando um loiro esparramado na cama com cara de choro. - O que você tava resmungando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao lado de Naruto, acariciando suas madeixas loiras com carinho. Ele ainda estava com olheiras e com cara de sono, mas o que mais chamou a atenção do moreno foram seus olhos levemente avermelhados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Você tava chorando? - perguntou, encarando o rosto do menor mais de perto. Naruto desviou levemente o olhar, corando de leve. Definitivamente, ele havia chorado, mesmo que talvez de forma inconsciente. - O que aconteceu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-não é nada. Acho que foi só um sonho ruim, mas não estou conseguindo me lembrar direito. - disse, abrindo um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era mentira. Ele estava mentindo e Sasuke sabia, de jeito nenhum aquele era o sorriso que amava ver nos lábios do loiro. Só não continuou insistindo em perguntar porque não queria forçar o namorado a falar sobre algo que ele não queria. Poderiam conversar em um momento mais cômodo, mas agora as preocupações eram outras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então me faz um favor e vai colocar uma roupa antes que eu te quebre de novo. - brincou, batendo na cara do menor com um travesseiro. Queria muito descobrir o que tinha acontecido para deixar a pessoa que mais amava naquele estado, mas também tinha uma noção de espaço pessoal e conforto. Nem sempre tudo que está errado tem que ser resolvido no mesmo instante. - Eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer enquanto isso. - beijou a testa do loiro com ternura, vendo o rubor se espalhar por suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto o viu sair do quarto um tanto atônito, estava óbvio que ele sabia que ele tinha mentido, mas que resolveu não perguntar nada para não pressioná-lo. O loiro admirava isso em Sasuke. Ele entendia quando ele estava disposto a fazer alguma coisa e quando não, o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um neste mundo e fazia de tudo para deixá-lo confortável com a situação dos dois, embora não fosse das melhores com todo o problema envolvendo Hiashi, etc. Seu coração palpitava em pensar que aquele garoto que nunca se importou com nada, que era indiferente com tudo, mal-humorado e calado estava disposto a deixar tudo de lado para vê-lo feliz. Soava um pouco egoísta, mas ele não conseguia evitar. Era tão sortudo por ter alguém como Sasuke ao seu lado…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E não o soltaria por nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levantou-se da cama, ainda com as pernas bambas, e caminhou até o armário, pegando a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e se trocando. Não estava muito concentrado no que estava fazendo, não depois daquele sonho que permanecia fresco em sua memória. Aquelas expressões de ódio, a atenção negativa toda concentrada nele e aqueles olhos, ah deus, aqueles olhos… A forma como o penetravam e viam através de seu ser, como se ele fosse um pedaço de nada. Seu vermelho escarlate julgava sua alma repleta de pecados com ódio e desprezo, sem qualquer forma de piedade. Os sussurros enchiam seus ouvidos e o condenavam por todos os seus erros e o puniam com a loucura. E ele não conseguia escapar. Não importava o quanto gritasse, esperneasse ou chorasse, tudo continuava ali, gritando em seus ouvidos e tirando aos poucos a sanidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só conseguiu realmente despertar quando ouviu os resmungos de Sasuke vindo da cozinha. O leve distúrbio em seu chakra indicando que ele estava irritado, seus instintos automaticamente gritaram para que saísse e se jogasse em cima do moreno e arrancar essa sensação de desconforto de seu peito. Foi só assim que conseguiu escapar daquele maldito pesadelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu um pequeno sorriso, seus olhos se enchendo de brilho e seu coração batendo contra sua caixa torácica com emoção. Em momentos assim, Sasuke era a única pessoa que podia o manter são.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se pelo menos ainda tivesse aquele anel…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que você tá se lamentando aí? - perguntou o moreno, encostando-se na porta e encarando o loiro de cima a baixo. - Dá pra sentir seu chakra oscilando lá da sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro desviou levemente o olhar, ainda mantendo o sorriso em seu rosto. Nem tinha reparado em seu chakra desde que começou a se trocar, apenas se afundou em seus pensamentos e esqueceu o resto do mundo, como sempre fazia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é nada. Só estava viajando… - arrumou a blusa e o shorts que havia colocado. Já que não iria trabalhar, preferia vestir algo mais casual. - E então? Como é que eu to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno riu baixo, cobrindo os lábios com o indicador. - Você fica muito melhor </span>
  <em>
    <span>com a minha blusa</span>
  </em>
  <span> do que com suas roupas normais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto arregalou os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem. Disparou para a frente do espelho, estava tão distraído com Deus pensamentos que nem reparou que pegou as roupas do namorado ao invés das dele. Corou ainda mais, seus olhos encarando intensamente o símbolo do clã Uchiha em suas costas, sua mente se enchendo com mil e um pensamentos. Fez um biquinho e franziu o cenho na direção do moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, eu não vou devolver! Fica bem em mim e é bem confortável. - voltou a se admirar no espelho, ouvindo o maior caminhar em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não precisa devolver, também achei que ficou ótimo em você. - abraçou sua cintura e plantou um beijo em sua bochecha, arrancando algumas risadinhas do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele podia se acostumar com isso. Acordar no chão e ver Naruto colocar suas roupas por acidente, os dois rirem juntos e trocar carícias nos momentos de tristeza. Nem tinha o anel e já era quase como se fossem casados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma batida forte na porta infelizmente interrompeu o momento de felicidade dos dois, forçando-os a se separarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou atender a porta. - disse o loiro. - Tem como você arrumar a cama, Sasuke? - pediu, abrindo seu melhor sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E desde quando sou eu a empregada da casa? - cruzou os braços, batendo com o pé no chão. - Eu já lavei a roupa, você que arrume a cama. - o menor inflou as bochechas, ouvindo como as batidas ficavam mais e mais fortes. A pessoa com certeza estava apressada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por favor, ‘Suke. Eu tenho que atender a porta, pode ser algo importante! - juntou as mãos e fez carinha de cachorro pedinte. - Onegaaai!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno soltou um suspiro derrotado e colocou as mãos na cintura. Naruto conseguia o manipular de uma forma que ele simplesmente caía de joelhos pra ele, não que ele algum dia fosse se mostrar assim, claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não tenho outra opção, tenho? - fez uma carranca. - Tá bom, eu faço, mas hoje à noite a gente não come lámen! Se eu vou ficar fazendo essas tarefas chatas eu quero, no mínimo, algo em troca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro abriu um sorriso vitorioso e abraçou o namorado, beijando com carinho sua bochecha. Essa atitude mimada do Uzumaki incomodava, mas o moreno não se importava de receber algum carinho à toa de vez em quando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto correu para atender a porta, ainda muito satisfeito por ter conseguido ganhar aquela mini disputa. Teria que se acostumar, já que quando casassem tudo se tornaria uma competição. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Ino, que usava uma expressão… Não tão característica da loira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ino? O que aconteceu? - perguntou, vendo a forma como pequenas lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas e seus lábios tremiam de nervoso. Um sentimento ruim percorreu sua espinha, pra algo fazer Ino chorar devia ser bem grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto! Você tem que vir comigo! - suplicou, sua voz saindo aguda e desesperada. - Colocaram fogo na minha casa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis de Naruto se arregalaram e seu coração parou de bater. A quanto tempo não tinha sentido essa combinação de desespero e confusão? Konoha estava caindo assim tão rápido e ele não estava vendo? Antes que ele pudesse responder de qualquer forma, Sasuke correu até a sala ao sentir mais uma vez o surto de chakra, já devia ser a quinta vez só hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que aconteceu? … Ino? O que faz aqui? - se aproximou da loira apreensiva, que chorava desesperadamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke, leva a gente pra casa da Ino! Alguém colocou fogo na casa dela! - explicou o loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O QUE?! - espantado, não conseguiu conter-se e sua voz se exaltou. Sem esperar uma resposta dos dois, abriu um portal com seu rinnegan. - Mostre o caminho, Ino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apressada, a loira correu para dentro do portal, seguida pelo casal de ninjas logo atrás. Sasuke podia sentir o chakra desesperado do loiro se agitar ainda mais quando chegaram do outro lado do portal, dando de cara com vários usuários do estilo água tentando apagar o incêndio. Os jornalistas cercavam a área, tirando fotos e tentando de tudo para falar com os ninjas, que simplesmente ignoravam as perguntas e seguiam com seu trabalho. Os dois encararam o desastre enquanto Ino corria até seu marido e seu filho, que estavam sendo afastados por alguns outros ninjas que auxiliavam na segurança dos cidadãos próximos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sai! Inojin! Vocês estão bem? - perguntou ela, abraçando os dois com força, permitindo-se chorar nos ombros de seu marido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estamos sim, amor. - disse Sai, abraçando Ino com carinho. - Inojin estava fora e eu estava trabalhando, então só tomamos um susto. Eu estou feliz por você estar bem. - a loira sorriu, apertando seus braços ao redor dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Isso é minha culpa, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois encararam Inojin, que tinha pequenas lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Ino arregalou os olhos e abaixou no nível do filho, colocando as mãos em seus ombros. Era a primeira vez que o menor se pronunciava desde que ele e o pai descobriram o que havia acontecido com a casa e chamado ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Filho, por que isso seria culpa sua? Não faz nenhum sentido. - o loiro desviou o olhar, juntando suas mãos em frente ao seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Um cara ameaçou a mim e ao Shikadai hoje porque estávamos juntos do lado da loja dele. - a loira arregalou os olhos e afastou as lágrimas do menor. - E na hora que eu deveria ter lutado… Eu travei. Eu deixei aquele cara olhar pra gente e erguer uma arma e eu não fiz nada! - suas lágrimas se intensificaram. - Ele estava em perigo e eu fiquei parado vendo… A gente só se safou porque a tia Sakura apareceu… Se ela não tivesse vindo, a gente teria se machucado e eu teria simplesmente deixado! Se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa, as pessoas teriam visto que não deveriam mexer comigo e teriam deixado a gente em paz. Se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa, não teriam feito isso com a gente! Teriam deixado a gente em paz e ainda teríamos uma porra de uma casa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino encarava o filho com pesar. Um peso tão grande e Inojin queria carregar tudo sozinho, era muito para uma criança aguentar. Sem pensar duas vezes, envolveu os braços ao redor do menor, encostando sua cabeça em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Inojin, não diga isso. A culpa não foi sua. Quem fez isso foi algum desgraçado que não tem mais o que fazer e quer perturbar os outros. Nem você, nem Shikadai, nem sua orientação sexual tem nada a ver com isso. - acariciou seus cabelos presos com carinho. - Por favor, não se culpe. Isso tudo pode ser consertado, nós temos o seguro da casa e de tudo que tem dentro, mas eu não posso consertar algo que não está quebrado. - sorriu com ternura. - Você não fez nada, meu bem. E, mesmo que tivesse feito, eu não te amaria menos por isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pequeno a abraçou com força, deixando-se desabar em seu peito. Sai se agachou ao lado dos dois e contribuiu para o abraço, envolvendo ambos seu filho e sua esposa com seus braços. Eram uma família tão bonita… Naruto não conseguia parar de encarar e admirar o quão eram unidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nanadaime! - interrompeu um dos usuários que ajudavam a apagar o incêndio. - Um dos nossos sensores sentiu uma fonte de chakra vindo de dentro da casa. Ainda tem alguém lá dentro!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merda… - murmurou enquanto levava uma mão ao queixo. - A casa vai desabar do jeito que tá. Não dá pra entrar e sair sem que tudo desabe! - mordeu o lábio inferior, não tinha muito tempo para considerar todas as opções, a casa poderia desabar a qualquer momento. Elas não eram feitas com material à prova de incêndio, então queimavam muito rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Droga…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto. - tocou o ombro do loiro, chamando sua atenção. O moreno encarava a situação com uma indiferença que deixava Naruto com certo medo. - Você tem alguma kunai aí? - entregou uma pequena kunai para o maior, que a derrubou no chão inocentemente. - Não me siga e não pegue a kunai. - foi a última coisa que disse antes de correr na direção das chamas quase apagadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- SASUKE! VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO?! - gritou, mas o maior simplesmente ignorou e entrou na casa. O loiro sabia que Sasuke tinha condições perfeitas de entrar e sair daquela casa, acabando com apenas alguns arranhões, mas isso não o deixava menos preocupado com o que poderia acontecer lá dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi tudo em vão. Antes que mais alguém pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a respeito do moreno ter entrado, o próprio se teletransportou para fora, trocando de lugar com a kunai deixada no chão. Ele carregava em seus braços um cidadão de Konoha, que tremia com violência, suas roupas estavam completamente chamuscadas e estragadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Demorei muito? - provocou, encarando o namorado pelo canto do olho. Naruto negou, surpreso, da última vez que tinha visto Sasuke em ação desse jeito, não se lembrava de ele ser tão rápido a ponto de localizar e salvar uma pessoa em questão de segundos. - Encontrei o culpado. Tava escondido debaixo de uma mesa de madeira. Idiota. - largou o homem no chão, o mesmo completamente desnorteado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a respeito dele, Ino correu até o homem e o agarrou pela gola de sua blusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- SEU ARROMBADO! - bateu sua cabeça no chão com força, fazendo um pequeno corte em sua nuca. - O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA? POR QUE VOCÊ E SUA BUNDA DE VADIA COLOCARAM FOGO NA PORRA DA MINHA CASA? - continuou batendo a cabeça do homem contra o chão duro, quase deixando-o inconsciente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os que estavam por perto começaram a se aproximar da Yamanaka, dizendo para que ela não machucá-lo, que poderiam interrogá-lo depois e descobrir toda a verdade, mas o próprio estranho se propôs a dizer a verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês se acham tão bons. - disse num sussurro. - Ninjas renomados e honrados, trabalhando honestamente para sustentar essa vila sob o governo de um Hokage imponente. - Naruto desviou o olhar. - Mas o nome de vocês vai pra LA-MA, porque enquanto vocês estão suando e dando o seu melhor, o vagabundo do seu filho fica dando o cu pra outros homens atrás da moitinha! Vocês são uns desgraçados! Deveriam morrer! Rikudou nunca vai ter pena das suas almas! - gritava incessantemente, irando cada vez mais a loira, que estava a ponto de socá-lo até a morte. - Oh, Rikudou, toca meu peito e me leva desse mundo impuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino arqueou a sobrancelha, acima de tudo estranhando a fala do homem. Encarou seu peito com olhares curiosos, isso tinha que ter alguma coisa a ver, certo? Desceu a mão por seu tórax e sentiu algo estranho sobre sua mão, parecia algo com formato quadricular e com certeza era pesado. Rasgou com cuidado a blusa do homem, deparando-se com um dispositivo que ela reconheceu no mesmo instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É UMA BOMBA! - gritou ela, saindo de cima do estranho e correndo para sua família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos que estavam por perto começaram a se desesperar e correr para longe, deixando apenas os ninjas que terminavam de apagar o fogo, a família Yamanaka e o casal próximo ao local.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke correu na direção dos três e se pôs em sua frente, sendo seguido por Naruto, que ativou seu modo Kurama, formando junto com o moreno, uma proteção ao redor das pessoas presentes. Bem a tempo, o temporizador chegou ao zero e fogo preencheu o local, cobrindo tudo que podia com fogo e vento, com exceção daquele pequeno grupo que conseguiu se proteger a tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Crianças! - gritou Hinata da cozinha. - O almoço está pronto!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os três desceram até a sala sem qualquer contato, apenas Boruto fuzilando sua irmã mais nova, xingando-a de mil e uma formas possíveis pela vergonha que o fez passar. Sentaram-se na mesa, em silêncio, e apenas ouviram à televisão ligada na sala. Ou seja, só tinha falação sobre um incêndio ou algo do tipo, mas o loiro não estava interessado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nossa, esse mundo tá ficando cada vez mais perigoso. - disse Hinata, ouvindo o que o jornalista dizia sobre a situação do fogo. - Se eu fosse da equipe de resgate eu também ajudaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpa, mãe, mas nem toda a água do mundo poderia apagar o fogo no meu coração. - dramatizou Boruto, atraindo o olhar de todos na mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma gota de suor escorrer pela testa de Hinata, que sentia-se um pouco perdida na conversa. Seu filho estava dando uma indireta…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você… Está gostando de alguém, Boruto? - perguntou a morena, tentando voltar a comer mais sossegada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- P-podemos dizer que sim. - desviou o olhar e fez bico, evitando o olhar curioso da Hyuuga. - Ah, Mitsuki, eu esqueci de perguntar. Você tem uma colher?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino olhou discretamente para seu prato. - Por que a pergunta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, por nada, é que eu to dando sopa. - encarou o maior de canto, sorrindo com o canto da boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata derrubou o garfo no chão. Estava de queixo caído e não conseguia se mover.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boruto tem uma queda pelo Mitsuki-kun…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gomen, Boruto, mas eu só tenho um garfo e uma faca.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ELE NÃO SACOU A INDIRETA! </span>
  </em>
  <span>- gritou em sua mente, indignada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena sentiu seu espírito morrer, junto com o de seu filho, com aquela resposta. Lembrava-a de seus tempos de genin, quando tinha uma queda por Naruto e ficava nervosa quando ele chegava perto de si. Ela já tentou várias vezes mandar alguma indireta, ou simplesmente chamar o garoto pra sair de uma vez, e era incrivelmente doloroso ver ele caído pela Sakura e babando atrás dela, mas isso? Era mil vezes pior. Parecia que tinha alguém esfaqueando seu coração em milhares de buracos e pedaços quebrados. Estava com pena de seu filho por ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem, Mitsuki. Eu não preciso de uma colher e nem de óculos pra conseguir ver o nosso futuro juntos. - voltou a comer seu arroz tranquilamente. Olhando nos olhos de Boruto, poderia parecer que já estava acostumado, mas seu espírito estava sendo completamente massacrado por dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino sorriu com carinho, não notando a expressão desolada de Hinata, que ainda estava indignada com a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Também espero que viremos genins juntos. A classe toda parece estar animada para ganhar as bandanas e formar os times.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu não vou conseguir aguentar muito mais disso, Hamura. </span>
  </em>
  <span>- chorava Hinata, internamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, Mitsuki-chan. - chamou a pequena, acabando com o sofrimento de Boruto em ter que fingir um sorriso para o albino. - Você tem um band-aid? Porque eu acho que o onii-chan se machucou quando caiu por você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro afastou o prato e deu com a cara na mesa, chorando em silêncio. Mitsuki encarava a situação completamente confuso. Tinha conseguido acompanhar tudo até a parte que a mãe do loiro perguntou se ele gostava de alguém, e assumiu que ela ainda desconhecesse de seu namoro com Sarada quando ele respondeu, mas daí pra frente, não conseguiu entender por que as meninas reagiram daquele jeito com uma conversa normal. Ou quase normal, pelo menos, pois Boruto não estava com sopa nenhuma pra dar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay, acho que chega de almoço por hoje. - disse Hinata, levantando-se de seu lugar e indo recolher os pratos das crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne, Mitsuki, - chamou dessa vez o loiro, tirando o maior da zona de seus pensamentos. - O seu pai é padeiro? Porque você é um sonho. - brincou uma última vez, arrependendo-se imediatamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Na verdade eu sou um humano sintético.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay, meninos! - exaltou-se a Hyuuga, batendo com a cadeira na borda da mesa. - Já está ficando um pouquinho tarde, meu filho, por que não acompanha o Mitsuki-kun pra casa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro, mãe, sem problemas. - Hinata suspirou, aliviada. Finalmente ia acabar esse tormento. Porra, mal haviam passado dez minutos e ela já estava farta dessa vergonha alheia que seu filho estava passando. - Afinal, você e o papai sempre me disseram para seguir os meus sonhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Rikudou-sennin, dai-me forças com esse moleque que eu não aguento mais!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Longos minutos passaram até que a poeira baixasse e o estrondo da explosão sumisse por completo. Naruto sentia o suor escorrer por sua testa incessantemente. Passou já um tempo que ele não usava o modo Kurama dessa forma, estava enferrujado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tá todo mundo bem? - perguntou ele, virando-se para os de trás. Todos assentiram com a cabeça, embora ainda em choque. Os usuários do estilo água agradeceram imensamente ao Nanadaime e foram embora, sendo dispensados do serviço por conta de a casa ter sido completamente destruída com a explosão. - Ino? Sai? Vocês estão bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estamos sim, muito obrigada, Naruto. - agradeceu a loira, curvando-se brevemente. - Mas parece que nossa casa não sobreviveu mesmo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sinto muito… - disse o loiro, desviando o olhar. Culpava-se por não ter percebido antes que o homem estava com uma bomba em seu peito, ele poderia ter impedido aquela explosão, poderia ter evitado toda aquela tragédia e destruição e salvado aquela vida que foi jogada fora. A loira colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, sorrindo ternamente para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não peça desculpas, Naruto. Você não tinha como saber que aquele desgraçado iria simplesmente explodir do nada. Não se culpe por algo que você não podia impedir, você tem esse hábito horrível desde pequeno, não é verdade, Sasuke-kun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ela tá certa, Naruto. - disse o moreno, cruzando os braços. - Você tem esse hábito de achar que tudo é culpa sua quando na realidade ninguém nem pensou em você na hora do problema acontecer. É muito irritante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro arregalou os olhos e fez beicinho. - Porra, Sasuke! Era pra você ficar do meu lado! Isso é sacanagem! - o moreno deu de ombros, claramente querendo provocar o menor. - Não me vem com essa cara de indiferença que eu sei o que você tá pensando! - e estava funcionando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quando você souber arrumar a própria cama, aí a gente discute. - deu as costas pro namorado e sorriu enquanto o outro não estava vendo. Naruto continuou a reclamar e a agir como criança, até que disse que tinha uns assuntos pra resolver e foi embora, fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Velhos hábitos demoram a morrer. - disse Ino, rindo baixinho. - Não importa a idade que vocês tenham, continuam a brigar igual dois garotinhos de doze anos, hehe. Bom, é melhor a gente ir procurar um novo lugar pra ficar. Quanto antes encontrarmos um teto pra ficar embaixo, melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E já tem alguma ideia de onde vai ficar? - perguntou o moreno, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. A loira pegou o filho no colo e arrumou seu rabo de cavalo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A Temari tá me devendo um favor há um tempinho já. Acho que está finalmente na hora de usar esse favor pra algo útil. E além do mais, - desviou o olhar para o pequeno em seus braços. - Tenho certeza que Inojin vai amar poder passar mais tempo com seu namoradinho. - fez biquinho, irritando o garoto de propósito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mãe!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino soltou uma risada e acompanhou os garotos para longe do lugar, despedindo-se de Sasuke com um aceno. O moreno continuava a encarar aquela cena completamente pasmo. O fogo tinha dissipado, mas as ruínas ainda estavam ali para serem admiradas pelo público, que mais uma vez começou a se juntar na área, muito para o desânimo do Uchiha. Estava prestes a voltar para sua casa quando ouviu alguém o chamando com surpresa na voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke! É você mesmo? - perguntou uma voz levemente familiar. Quando o moreno se virou, deu de cara com uma mulher de cabelos dourados e olhos castanhos, com um símbolo de losango estampado bem pequenino em sua testa. - Você cresceu. Não mudou muito, mas cresceu, com certeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encarou-a de cima a baixo. Ela não havia mudado muito desde que a viu na Quarta Guerra Ninja, continuava com aquela voz e com os mesmos traços de antes: pele levemente pálida, cabelos presos em dois rabos de cavalo baixos e um hobbie verde, apenas sem quaisquer características que indicassem que já foi Hokage. A única coisa que realmente tinha mudado era que ela estava com pequenas rugas no canto dos lábios e abaixo dos olhos, provavelmente desistiu do selo para continuar com a mesma aparência de jovem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você também não mudou muito, Tsunade. Desistiu do selo? - a loira deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acabei desistindo da ideia. Não que eu me ache mais bonita assim, porque eu não sou, eu só achei que seria melhor envelhecer de uma forma natural. Todos à minha volta estavam mudando tanto… Me senti uma estranha. - o moreno sorriu. No pouco tempo que conheceu a Godaime, já podia dizer que ela deveria ser uma pessoa muito legal de ter a companhia por perto. - O que aconteceu aqui? Eu ouvi uma explosão e vim o mais rápido que pude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Um imbecil colocou fogo na casa dos Yamanaka e se explodiu quando o tirei da casa. Todos estão bem graças ao Naruto, mas isso não tira o fato de termos sido atacados. - Tsunade levou uma mão ao queixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como quinta Hokage talvez eu possa fazer algo para ajudar. Não gosto nada de trabalhar, mas acho que Naruto também merece um descanso de trabalhar. O coitado não deve conseguir nem mesmo um dia de folga de tanta bagunça que tem naquele lugar. E não é nem culpa dele! Parece que aquela sala é um chamariz de papéis e problemas pra resolver. Mas o mais importante é que ninguém se feriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno assentiu, ocultando o fato de que o homem havia se explodido, não achava que aquilo era uma informação muito relevante no momento. Tinha assuntos mais importantes para tratar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tsunade, agora que falou do Naruto, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. - ela assentiu, dando-lhe permissão para prosseguir. - Todos sabemos que Naruto nunca teve uma família de verdade. Seus pais morreram cedo e acabou tendo que se cuidar sozinho, e só considerou poucas pessoas realmente parte de sua família. E, pelo que eu sei, você é o que ele tinha mais próximo de uma mãe pra ele. Mesmo durante os tempos difíceis, você nunca desistiu dele e continuou acreditando que ele conseguiria alcançar seus objetivos, não se importando com as circunstâncias ou com as consequências, e eu agradeço muito por ter cuidado dele durante todo esse tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira corou e sorriu com ternura. Ela nunca realmente esperou qualquer coisa em retribuição quando começou a cuidar daquele loirinho. Simplesmente se encarinhou com ele e em pouco tempo já o considerava um filho. Foi algo tão natural e ao mesmo tempo tão inesperado… Mas ela não se arrependia de tê-lo conhecido em qualquer momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-não precisa me agradecer! Alguém tinha que cuidar dele e impedir que ele bagunçasse a vila inteira. Mas ele sempre foi um bom garoto, mesmo que todos só o vissem pelo caos que fazia. - cruzou os braços, lembrando-se dos momentos em que Naruto a fez sorrir e os momentos em que a deixou irritada. Era uma nostalgia gigante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas não era sobre isso que eu queria falar. - disse Sasuke. Soltou um suspiro e encarou Tsunade com determinação nos olhos. - A esse ponto você já deve saber que eu e Naruto estamos namorando, já há algum tempo. - ela assentiu, curiosa para ver onde aquela conversa iria chegar. - Então, como você é o mais próximo que Naruto tem de uma mãe, eu me sinto no dever de te perguntar isso. - respirou fundo e fez uma leve reverência, sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. - Eu quero a sua permissão pra me casar com o Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Tsunade se arregalaram e seu rosto quase perdeu a cor. Não por medo nem nada do tipo, mas pela surpresa. Nunca se considerou uma pessoa importante o suficiente para que alguém lhe fizesse aquele tipo de pergunta. O Uchiha devia ter grandes expectativas dela. Abriu um sorriso e não conseguiu impedir que seus olhos se enchessem de água, estava muito emocionada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, Sasuke, mas é claro que eu permito. Nem precisava perguntar. - seu sorriso aumentou ao ver o alívio no rosto do moreno, era bem sutil, mas ainda assim dava pra perceber. - Tudo que eu quero é que Naruto seja feliz. E, se quer minha opinião, acho que ninguém o faria mais feliz do que você. Só me prometa que vai tomar conta daquele garoto, okay? Ele faz muita bagunça e precisa ser controlado, principalmente se beber demais. - brincou, provocando um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu prometo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunade sorriu, sentindo um alívio enorme em seu peito, um alívio que desmanchou um nó que ela nem sabia que estava ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nesse caso, eu o confio a você, Uchiha Sasuke. - não se conteve e o abraçou, quase desabando em seus braços. Estava tão feliz por Naruto, finalmente iria conseguir ficar com aquele que amava de verdade. - Faça aquele garoto feliz, okay? Ele te ama demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abraçou a loira de volta. Era bom saber que ela confiava em si para fazer o loiro feliz, se era assim que Naruto se sentia quando era estimulado a completar seus objetivos, não o impressionava que ele fosse tão determinado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe, eu vou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chegou na torre Hokage ainda fazendo bico. Não estava bravo com Sasuke nem nada, só era teimoso mesmo e não gostava quando os outros o contrariavam. Ele podia ter crescido e amadurecido, mas por dentro continuava sendo aquele menino teimoso e boboca de muitos anos atrás. Às vezes era bom pensar que seu espírito de criança continuava vivo, mas na maioria dos casos ele brigava consigo mesmo, num tipo de conflito interno, por estar agindo de um jeito tão infantil. Ele já tinha 32 anos, ora essa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subiu para sua sala para rapidamente escrever um relatório e já desceria novamente. Quando aquela porta foi aberta, sentiu uma onda de nostalgia o atingir. Shikamaru não estava na sala, provavelmente tomando um café, e as pilhas de papel antes altas agora eram só algumas separadas no chão. O moreno com certeza teria sido melhor Hokage que o Uzumaki, que mal conseguia assinar um relatório direito. Ver sua sala limpinha o lembrava de quando entrava lá para pedir missões para Tsunade. Bons tempos aqueles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto se aproximou a passos largos da mesa, vendo como tudo ficava bem mais bonito quando organizado. O Nara sempre reclamava que tudo ficava uma bagunça na sala do Hokage quando o loiro não fazia seu trabalho como devia. Lentamente puxou um papel para relatório e começou a escrever sobre o que havia ocorrido mais cedo. Pelo visto teria que mandar mais shinobis da anbu em investigações para ver se conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Com licença. - disse uma voz, abrindo lentamente a porta. - Naruto? Achei que estaria em casa dormindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro ergueu os olhos e logo os arregalou. Não fazia muito tempo que se viram, visto que o Nanadaime tinha ido à escola só há algumas semanas atrás, mas isso não diminuía menos sua saudade dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Iruka-sensei! - sorriu. - É bom te ver! Achei que fosse estar trabalhando na diretoria da escola. Ah, falando nisso, eu lembrei que tenho algumas mudanças nos projetos de aula que acho que seria interessante fazermos. Ajudaria muito as crianças a aprender as habilidades ninja básicas enquanto ainda aprendem o básico das outras matérias!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto, eu não estou interessado. - disse simplesmente, estragando a alegria na voz do loiro. - O concelho está chamando. Eu pretendia falar com Shikamaru, mas já que você está aqui, melhor ainda. Venha, os anciãos não estão gostando de esperar por você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda confuso, Naruto seguiu, sentindo-se levemente desconfortável ao andar do lado de seu antigo professor. Tinha algo estranho com Iruka, pois ele não costumava ser grosso ou tratar o loiro com indiferença. Ele foi uma das primeiras pessoas que o aceitou do jeito que era, poxa! Isso não é algo normal de se fazer com aqueles que ajudou!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu a porta, já dando de cara com um conselho de anciãos irritados e com olhares críticos. O encaravam de cima a baixo, como se o desprezassem por algum motivo. Claro, a última vez que esteve na sala do concelho as coisas não foram tão bem, mas isso não era motivo pra eles o encararem daquela forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uzumaki Naruto. - disseram antes que o loiro pudesse sequer se pronunciar. - Você tem muito pra explicar. Sente-se. - o maior fez como lhe foi pedido, ainda usando a expressão de confusão de quando chegou na sala. - Nós do conselho discutimos e decidimos que discordamos das medidas que você quer adotar para o sistema shinobi em Konoha. Embora você e os outros kages tenham concordado, é o conselho quem decide se uma ideia deve ser aprovada ou não. E nós decidimos não aprovar as mudanças do sistema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Hã?! - um dos mais velhos revirou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você ouviu bem, Nanadaime. Nós, do conselho, estamos vetando sua ideia para mudar o sistema shinobi. Diversos ataques estão sendo feitos às antigas regras, que eram as mais bem aplicadas, e não podemos permitir que tais atrocidades procedam em nossa sociedade atual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro, ainda confuso, fez sinal para que parassem de falar. Ainda estava tentando processar tudo, mas já tinha uma noção do que aquela reunião se tratava e o que aqueles desgraçados queriam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E que tipo de regras estariam sendo violadas? Qual foi a ideia tão ruim que eu tive que vai prejudicar Konoha a ponto de </span>
  <em>
    <span>vocês</span>
  </em>
  <span> começarem a se preocupar com o que acontece com ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os cinco membros do grupo se entreolharam e pegaram uma pequena lista grampeada. Cada um tinha a sua cópia e a encarava como se o que estivesse escrito fosse uma completa calúnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós lemos os panfletos que foram distribuídos sobre a mudança do sistema shinobi e aqui anotamos o que discordamos. - viraram a primeira página. - Primeiro a proibição de ingressar no exército antes dos vinte e um anos. Essa é uma vila de </span>
  <b>shinobis</b>
  <span>. Ela existe com o único propósito de ensinar a nova geração o caminho para o verdadeiro controle e poder. Somos contratados pelos senhores feudais para fazer aquilo que eles não conseguem e vinte e um anos é uma data muito avançada para ninjas começarem a treinar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto abriu a boca para falar, mas uma senhora o interrompeu antes que pudesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Segundo, a permissão de imigrações. Essa vila é uma vila tradicional, com costumes tradicionais, não podemos deixar que nossa cultura se perca com a vinda de imigrantes. Nosso nome iria parar na lixeira e ninguém mais confiaria em nossos recursos para contratação, o que conflita com o primeiro ponto que fizemos. Terceiro, a criação dos Direitos Humanos. Como shinobis, não podemos nos limitar a uma ideia tão patética como permitir que todos façam o que querem e quando querem. Essa vila precisa de organização e não acreditamos que o senhor seja o mais indicado para isso, Nanadaime. Afinal, você não consegue deixar nem sua própria mesa em ordem. - gozou a mulher, aumentando o fogo e a raiva que queimavam o loiro por dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka, percebendo a agitação de Naruto, segurou firmemente seu ombro, como se dissesse, via uma mensagem silenciosa, que ele deveria se controlar e não deixar seus impulsos falarem por ele. Ou, pelo menos, era o que ele pensava que o moreno queria dizer, já que estava apertando seu ombro com uma força enorme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quarto, trabalho dividido igualmente na política. Se todos nós tivéssemos a mesma quantidade de trabalho, o conselho seria desnecessário, assim como o próprio Hokage, visto que todos já estariam fazendo seu trabalho por você.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eles já fazem.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> - escutou alguém sussurrar, mas fez seu melhor para ignorar. Iruka continuava apertando seu ombro e o encarando de forma sinistra pelo canto do olho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quinto, e esse tópico deverá ser discutido sobre a ideia da existência dos Direitos Humanos apenas, - limpou a garganta um dos senhores, lendo o papel com expressão de desgosto. - Essa ideia é simplesmente tola. Ela vai contra a tradição e costumes que levamos anos para criar e questiona aquilo que mantém nossa sociedade estável. Não é possível que todos sejamos igual e sejamos tratados de forma igual, isso é algo utópico e impossível em nossa cultura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É idiotisse sermos tratados como iguais?! - protestou o loiro. - Isso é ridículo! Já passamos dessa fase imatura de tudo ser igual era a anos atrás. Os tempos mudaram! As coisas já não são mais assim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto, sente-se. - disse Iruka, mas o loiro só ficou ainda mais exaltado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como podem permitir que pessoas comuns continuem sofrendo opressão por conta de regras que já não deveriam existir já há muitos anos?! Existem pessoas sendo </span>
  <b>escravizadas </b>
  <span>em alguns clãs por culpa da negligência do sistema! - gritou, ignorando quando o mais velho dos anciãos disse para que ele se sentasse. - Vocês acham que sabem do que essa vila precisa só porque são velhos! Mas adivinha? Os tempos já não são mais os mesmos, como na época em que mandar crianças à guerra era normal. Elas precisam viver suas vidas e aproveitar a infância, não serem forças à servirem a um sistema que não funciona e que já não tem mais impacto em nossa sociedade. Nós só vamos afundar se formos por esse caminho!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não seria prejudicado se essas medidas fossem tomadas, Nanadaime. Se mudarmos completamente o sistema, todos sofrerão com a mudança, incluindo você, sua família e seus filhos. Todos sofreriam nas mãos de um sistema que é ainda mais frágil que o anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso não é sobre mim! É sobre as crianças que ficam todos os dias sentadas em cadeiras, aprendendo um monte de merda que não vai ser usada em momento algum da vida delas e que só vai ser desperdício de tempo, quando o que elas realmente precisavam estudar pra sobreviver e ter uma vida feliz era geografia e história! Temos que educar nossas crianças para que a nova geração não cometa erros antes cometidos no passado!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma velha de cabelos levemente grisalhos soltou ar por entre os dentes, cuspindo na mesa e sobre o papel que tinha em mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você quer ensinar a nova geração a não cometer erros no passado enquanto mantém relações sexuais com um criminoso? - o loiro arregalou os olhos. - Se me lembro bem, e eu me lembro, Senju Hashirama teve a chance de acabar de vez com Uchiha Madara na batalha onde ficou conhecido o Vale do Fim. Ele sabia que o Uchiha estava vivo e ainda assim deixou-o sair vivo, isso por culpa da relação que os dois mantinham quando trabalhavam lado a lado. Se ele não tivesse se envolvido com um Uchiha, nunca teria acontecido a Quarta Guerra Ninja e diversos outros eventos não ocorreriam. Milhares de vidas seriam poupadas e muitos estariam rindo e brincando com suas famílias neste exato momento. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito, vendo a forma como o Uzumaki abaixava a cabeça. - Você fala sobre corrigir erros do passado, mas você mesmo está praticando um ao se envolver com um Uchiha. Aquele clã não só é amaldiçoado, como foi dito pelo próprio Nidaime, Senju Tobirama, mas também traz má sorte para todos ao seu redor. Tem sido assim desde a criação de Konoha, e ter leis que podem derrubar nossa sociedade sendo ditadas por alguém que tem relações mais do que íntimas com um Uchiha é pedir que a estrutura seja derrubada. Não dará certo. - encarou o Nanadaime com os olhos semicerrados, prensando os lábios um no outro. - Não daremos nosso apoio para uma ideia infantil e que trará nossa sociedade abaixo. Não passaremos por tamanha vergonha e humilhação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O silêncio reinou na sala. Todos os olhares se voltavam para Naruto, que permanecia de cabeça baixa e de punhos cerrados. Seu antigo professor o encarava com um olhar vazio, decepcionado e enojado. Parte de si queria desabar logo ali. Queria encolher-se no canto da sala e ignorar todas essas vozes que gritavam mais uma vez em seus ouvidos. Julgando-o, condenando-o, gritando para ele parar com aquela palhaçada, desistir de uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ele queria tanto… Queria poder só aceitar seu trágico destino. Ninguém naquele lugar confiaria nele, continuariam insistindo que os valores tradicionais eram melhores e não iriam mudar de ideia, não importa o que ele fizesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O quarto pareceu fechar-se ao seu redor, prendendo-o dentro de mais um de seus pesadelos. Ele não conseguia respirar, por mais que tentasse, por mais que gritasse para que o ar invadisse seus pulmões, ele não conseguia. Aqueles olhos o encaravam com ódio e desprezo, julgando-o por cada decisão que tomou, queriam queimá-lo vivo e mandá-lo de volta para a escuridão de onde nunca devia ter saído. Gritavam seu nome com raiva, querendo-o longe e o vendo como uma ameaça. O forçavam para baixo daquela imensidão, deixando que a água pesasse sobre seu corpo e o afogasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava afundando e não sabia nadar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos lentamente se fechavam naquela imensidão que agora seria forçado a chamar de lar. Não importava o quanto esticasse a mão, não conseguia se segurar e afundava ainda mais cada vez que tentava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por que aquele lado era tão forte? Por que havia tanta negatividade? Como aquele lado conseguia trazê-lo para baixo tão rapidamente? Ele tinha… Assuntos mal resolvidos? Alguém que decepcionou e não conseguiu seu perdão? Por que ninguém conseguia puxá-lo de volta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava no escuro e não conseguia enxergar. Aquela parte de si continuava a murmurar que a culpa era sua, que podia ter feito mais, que as coisas teriam sido melhores se tivesse ido por outro caminho. Que deveria desistir. Ela era forte, puxava tanto que quase arrancava seu braço a cada movimento que fazia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, havia outra parte dentro de si que gritava para que continuasse. Que deveria persistir e continuar no caminho que escolheu, que não deveria olhar para trás e seguir em frente, aceitando o futuro que escolheu para si. Não deveria se arrepender de nada que fez, não deveria olhar para trás, não deveria desistir, não deveria voltar atrás com sua palavra, deveria continuar seguindo seu jeito ninja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu corpo não mais afundava naquele imenso mar. Um único toque o impedia de afundar, o empurrava na direção contrária que aquelas sombras o puxavam, queria erguê-lo e mantê-lo no caminho que escolheu. Uma voz sussurrava em seu ouvido. Não dizia elogios, xingamentos ou palavras de sabedoria e perseverança, não, pedia apenas a resposta para uma pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por que você continua seguindo em frente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, sua visão se clareou. Sentiu-se recobrar a consciência e voltar a encarar aquela mesa de madeira, sua testa e palmas das mãos levemente suadas. Escapou de seu devaneio, sem perder nem um segundo na vida real, e agora que tinha seus pensamentos no lugar, só uma única pessoa ocupava sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forma como seus cabelos negros recém cortados voavam ao vento o encantava. Seus olhos negros como a noite o enfeitiçavam sem nem precisar de sharingan ou de rinnegan para colocá-lo em um genjutsu. A sutil curva de seus lábios formando um sorriso tão simples como uma folha caindo e da mesma forma tão espetacular como uma explosão de fogos de artifício no ano novo. Queria poder segurar sua mão, sentindo o contato de sua pele pálida sobre a sua, percorrer o mundo ao seu lado, deleitar de cada momento em sua presença, sem precisar temer qualquer outra coisa se não o espaço entre seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em meio ao estresse, levou uma mão ao peito, apertando suavemente o tecido daquela blusa azulada, ainda com seu cheiro. Respirava já normalmente, seus batimentos controlados e um pequeno sorriso se estampava em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sasuke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Encarou o conselho, ainda com a mão em seu peito e franziu levemente o cenho. Não deixaria que sua promessa de mudar o mundo ao lado de seu futuro marido ser arruinada por um bando de idiotas preconceituosos. Além do que, ele nunca voltava atrás com sua palavra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era seu jeito ninja!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Demitidos. - murmurou, encarando todos eles com um olhar de indiferença. Os velhos o encararam confusos, provavelmente não escutaram o que ele disse. - Vocês estão demitidos. Podem começar a procurar outro emprego pela manhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusos, começaram a reclamar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso é um ultraje! Não pode nos demitir assim, Nanadaime! Você não tem esse poder! - disse uma das senhoras, levantando-se de seu lugar e fuzilando o loiro com os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês não entendem </span>
  <b>nada </b>
  <span>de política! Não entendem nada sobre o mundo em que vivemos! Acham que é só deixar o mundo como está e tudo vai ficar bem, mas não vai. Eu me recuso a deixar que as pessoas continuem sofrendo e sendo julgadas por algo de que não tem culpa, como parentesco, cor da pele, ou nome. - franziu o cenho, devolvendo o olhar para a velha. - Vocês subestimam a habilidade dos shinobis de se adaptar. Somos mais do que capazes de sobreviver com gente de fora, menos pessoas servindo no exército e leis mais rigorosas quanto aos clãs e os direitos das pessoas, só precisamos de um ambiente que nos permita adaptar, e esse é o papel do governo, é por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu quero fazer a diferença na vida dessas pessoas, quero tornar suas vidas melhores! Eu queria virar Hokage por isso, não só para conseguir que as pessoas me notassem, mas também para ser aceito e ajudar os outros a aceitarem também! Vocês dizem que Hashirama estragou tudo por não conseguir matar o Madara, mas não sabem que circunstâncias os levaram a isso. O motivo de essa briga ter começado, pra começo de conversa, foi a quantidade gigante de preconceito que os Uchihas sofreram por parte dos Senju, que também incluía o Nidaime, Senju Tobirama. Eles não criam os conflitos, são forçados a eles devido ao ambiente em que vivem, por isso que precisamos de pessoas com mente aberta no poder, para evitar que esses erros sejam cometidos novamente, e não é por gostar de um Uchiha que isso me torna mais fraco. Vocês não sabem o quão forte eu fiquei só para conseguir trazer o Sasuke de volta para Konoha. E não só eu, mas milhões de ninjas se esforçam diariamente para conseguir proteger aqueles que mais amam, e eles confiam no governo para que ele os dê as condições adequadas para fazê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O silêncio reinou na sala. O conselho encarava o Nanadaime com expressões diversas, raiva, desprezo, surpresa, espanto, mas Naruto se recusava a deixar-se abater por culpa daqueles olhares. Ele não cairia no mesmo truque de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uma pessoa que eu considero muito sábia me disse uma vez, “Se tornar Hokage não quer dizer que as pessoas irão te reconhecer, mas quando as pessoas te reconhecerem você poderá se tornar Hokage”, e eu consegui que elas me reconhecessem, não pelo meu nome ou pelos meus valores tradicionais, mas porque eu lutei pra proteger aquilo que eu amava. Eu lutei para proteger essa vila e as pessoas que aqui vivem, e eu quero que continuem a lembrar de mim por isso. Alguém que quer fazer deste mundo um lugar melhor, e eu se vocês pensam que eu vou desistir só porque vocês são um bando de hipócritas conservadores, vocês estão muito enganados. - levou novamente a mão ao peito, respirando fundo. - Eu prometi pra ele que mudaríamos esse mundo juntos. Prometi para todos que faria desta vila um lugar para que todos pudessem desfrutar e viver uma vida normal e junta, seguros e podendo confiar uns nos outros. E eu nunca volto atrás com a minha palavra, esse é meu jeito ninja! Não me importo com quantos obstáculos eu tenha que ultrapassar para completar meu objetivo, eu vou continuar lutando não importa o que acontecer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não pode simplesmente mudar o sistema dessa forma! - disse outro ancião, depois de muito tempo de silêncio. - Esse sistema vai desmoronar se você fizer do jeito que está planejando! Vai repetir os mesmos erros do passado novamente!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quando você tiver argumentos de verdade, aí a gente conversa. - abriu um sorriso sarcástico e semicerrou os olhos, se deleitando com a expressão de indignação dos anciãos. - Vocês têm até amanhã para tirar todas as suas coisas desse edifício. Tem jornais recentes com informações de emprego na recepção do primeiro andar caso já queiram procurar um novo emprego. Esse conselho será reformado em breve, logo após eu resolver uns probleminhas quanto ao preconceito que está acontecendo contra os homossexuais em Konoha, mas depois disso vou procurar novos membros para substituir vocês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto, isso que está fazendo é um grande erro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro encarou seu antigo professor com um olhar atravessado, quase perfurando-o com o olhar de tanta raiva que sentia. Nunca achou que dirigiria palavras de raiva para uma das primeiras pessoas que o reconheceu. Bateu na mão em seu ombro e levantou-se de sua cadeira, encarando o moreno com o cenho franzido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pode até ser um erro, mas pelo menos eu tenho pessoas que me ajudarão a levantar se eu cair. Eu achei que pudesse contar com você, Iruka-sensei, achei mesmo. - desviou levemente o olhar, não vendo mudança alguma na expressão e no olhar de Iruka. - … Mas parece que o tempo muda a todos nós, até aqueles que menos esperamos. - voltou a encará-lo, dessa vez com um pouco de receio nos olhos. - Devido aos recentes acontecimentos quanto a um dos alunos da academia ninja e o intenso movimento homofóbico nas ruas de Konoha, Umino Iruka, você está oficialmente afastado de seus deveres como diretor da academia. Preciso garantir que aquelas crianças não terão seus psicológicos danados por culpa de pessoas regressistas, então, até segunda ordem, o senhor está suspenso de seus deveres na academia ninja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virou-se para o conselho, parecendo surpreendente potente pra quem estava usando uma blusa, um shorts e sandálias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Reunião encerrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retirou-se da sala mais rápido do que entrou. Aquela reunião havia sido estressante, insuportável, irritante, chata e acima de tudo, ridícula, mas pelo menos o loiro já tinha se livrado de um de seus maiores problemas quanto ao sistema: a aprovação do conselho. Não que ele estivesse muito preocupado com isso no momento, sua mente focava-se em uma única coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma única pessoa, a quem estava louco para ver.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. O julgamento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O pequeno grupo corria o mais rápido que podia. Estavam atrasados para a reunião e com certeza seriam estraçalhados pelos sapatos do líder da gangue que estava os ajudando. O loiro, líder do grupo, corria na frente, fazendo seu melhor para ocultar sua presença e sua aparência, embora alguns fios de seu cabelo estivessem aparecendo por debaixo de sua máscara. Suspiros de cansaço deixavam seus lábios conforme se aproximavam da grande cachoeira, marcando a divisão entre eles e sua vida amargurada nas sombras. Pensar em entrar naquele lugar novamente, encontrar com aquela garota, era assustador, mas ele não podia simplesmente desistir de seu trabalho e ir embora pacificamente. Ela o mataria se o fizesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela garota o dava arrepios. Sua pequena estatura podia enganar facilmente, mas aqueles olhos se faziam perfeitamente claros. Ela podia ser pequena, ter olhos simplesmente soberbos e parecer o mais submissa possível, igual a uma criancinha, mas, desde sua primeira reunião com seu “grupo revolucionário”, ela havia deixado bem claro que não estava ali para brincadeiras. Queria conseguir todo o dinheiro que podia no meio daquela confusão de planos, segredos e máscaras, mas irritar sua superior era algo que ele realmente não queria. Não estava muito a fim de morrer antes de ter conseguido ficar rico, muito obrigado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passaram rapidamente pela água que caía com força, ensopando todas as vestimentas que carregavam em seus corpos, permitindo-se entrar naquela caverna abrangente e sinistra, com o mínimo de luzes que um lugar podia oferecer para ver o mínimo que se podia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você está atrasado. - disse uma voz, cortando o ar do recinto como uma faca em papel. Uma figura de manto negro e contrastantes cabelos dourados adentrou a luz, revelando-se para o líder de cabelos loiros e seus outros dois subordinados. - Pensei que já tínhamos deixado claro o que eu penso de atrasos, Gekko-san. Se não pode nem chegar a uma reunião na hora, como quer derrubar um governo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O dito cujo tirou a máscara e encarou a loira com olhos suplicantes. Ele tinha pouco pra nenhum respeito por sua superior, nem acreditava que ela tinha uma aparência amedrontadora, mas já tinha pleno conhecimento das cartas que tinha na manga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sumimasen, Danna-sama. - ajoelhou-se e fez uma breve reverência para a contrária. - Estávamos terminando de fazer o que a senhorita pediu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A contrária desprendeu seu cabelo, ajeitando a franja sofre seu olho esquerdo, enquanto observava Gekko com um olhar de desprezo com o outro. Não confiava nele, nem o respeitava, mas se quisesse alcançar seus objetivos, precisava daquilo que ele tinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como está indo o plano? Implantaram tudo como eu ordenei? - caminhou pela sala, observando sua simples decoração com um olhar ignorante. Seus dedos passeavam pelas pequenas flores que tinham na mesa de centro, tentando desviar o estresse para longe de sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hai, Danna-sama. Está tudo como planejou. - disse o loiro de cabelos raspados, sentindo seu coração quase parar em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Os selos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Funcionaram perfeitamente, senhorita. Tudo foi realizado durante a noite, como ordenado, e todos os que foram sujeitos fizeram o que foi planejado, embora um deles tenha se apresentado mais violento que os demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A de manto negro soltou um “hum” de seus lábios e continuou a andar ao redor da sala, como um animal que cerca sua presa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Os cidadãos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cheios de ira, tudo conforme o planejado. Está tudo correndo perfeita e fluidamente, assim como desejou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Infiltrados? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seguindo a direção planejada. Continuam agindo naturalmente e ninguém os detectou ainda. - observou a loira pelo canto do olho. A forma como ela franzia o cenho e pressionava os lábios um contra o outro sobre a luz das velas acesas e seu brilho baixo era sinistro e arrancava o ar de seus pulmões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E… Lá em cima? - sorriu de canto ao ver o mais velho nervoso com a situação. Não gostava que as coisas não saíssem como planejava, mas o odiava o bastante para se deleitar com seu sofrimento. - Houve algum problema com o Hokage, Gekko-san?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … O infiltrado falhou. - admitiu o maior, abaixando a cabeça. A loira arregalou os olhos e rapidamente franziu o cenho. - O selo estava perfeito, mas não foi o suficiente para manipular o Hokage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você disse que funcionaria, afinal, o selo é seu. - repreendeu a loira, voltando para atrás da mesa e cruzando os braços. O contrário tentou voltar a falar, mas tudo que saía de sua boca acabava gaguejado, tornando incompreensível para a loira conseguir entendê-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- P-pode ser p-por conta da proximidade do sujeito com o Nanadaime! O s-selo pode estar o afetando d-de alguma forma…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Calado, imbecil! - curta e grossa, franziu o cenho para o maior, que jogou-se no chão, abaixando a cabeça junto de seus subordinados, completamente apavorados. - Você tinha me dito que o selo estava </span>
  <b>perfeito</b>
  <span>. E que não teria nenhum problema em usá-lo em qualquer tipo de pessoa. E agora, no meio do nosso progresso, você me vem com essa desculpinha lazarenta de que é por causa de proximidade?! - encarou o homem pelo canto do olho e rangeu os dentes, dando um tapa bem forte na mesa e esmagando as flores. - Eu não me importo com quem estamos lidando. Se é o professor dele, a ex-mulher dele, os filhos dele, o namorado dele, a mãe dele, ou qualquer </span>
  <b>porra</b>
  <span> que seja! Eu. Quero. Eles. Separados. E não importa quem você precise manipular ou o que tenha que fazer pra que isso aconteça, </span>
  <b>o fogo e o vento não podem ficar juntos! </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Socou a madeira novamente, quebrando-a em duas partes. Os homens que estavam presentes diante de si recuaram assustados, os três protegendo seus rostos de qualquer ataque iminente, um deles até estava chorando. Patético. Não entendia o que caralhos seu pai havia visto naquele grupo ridículo que considerava tão bom para o plano. Com exceção do garoto de gelo, todos eles eram descartáveis igual papel sujo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminhou com passos pesados na direção do loiro, sentindo a raiva crescendo dentro de seu pequeno corpo e subindo para sua cabeça. Parou diante do líder da gangue sob seu comando e colocou o pé sobre sua cabeça, forçando-o no chão enquanto afastava a franja de seu olho esquerdo, imediatamente sentindo suas reservas de chakra diminuírem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seu tempo está acabando, Gekko. - sua voz cortava seus ouvidos com força, como se estivesse desferindo centenas de golpes contra seu corpo. - Você sente, não sente? O cheiro da sua morte? A cada passo em falso que você dá, mais próxima a sua hora chega. - agachou-se frente ao homem e puxou seus cabelos com força, forçando-o a encarar fundo em seus olhos, embora lutasse para evitá-los. - Então é melhor você parar de foder a porra toda e fazer algo decente pra variar. Você tem um mês para conseguir desfazer os laços de Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. Se não conseguir, pode ir se despedindo da sua fortuna e da sua vidinha miserável, pois eu vou arrancá-las de você como papéis bomba em contato com fogo. Estamos entendidos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temari nunca gostou de desorganização. Era como um verme que subia por debaixo de sua pele até seu pescoço, eriçando todos os seus pelos e deixando seu cérebro um emaranhado de nós desconfortáveis e apertados. Não suportava quando seu filho deixava as coisas espalhadas, ainda mais quando era na casa que eles tinham acabado de reformar. Foi há pouco tempo, mas Shikamaru e ela concordaram em mudar o ar da casa, então reformaram-na e deixaram-na maior, com bem mais espaço para conseguirem andar e com um ar mais moderno, bem diferente de como era tudo antes. Sendo uma ninja da época passada, claro que estava mais acostumada com o design antigo, com corredores estreitos e muito pouco espaço. Mas não estavam mais na época dela, estavam? Aquela era uma perfeita oportunidade para a loira começar a se acostumar com a mudança que o tempo trouxe, assim como os ventos que carregam a areia de um lado para o outro do deserto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltou um suspiro pesado, sentia falta de Sunagakure, mais especificamente, de seus irmãos mais novos. Não tinha tanto tempo desde que os vira pela última vez, mas já fazia bastante falta em seu peito, ela gostava de ter alguém que precisasse de sua ajuda, Shikadai já era quase um garoto independente, tinha até namorado! Logo ele não precisaria mais dela e lá estaria a loira; definhando naquela imensa casa que chamava de lar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, que vontade tinha de poder voltar a lutar contra inimigos em nome de sua vila, não era lá dos melhores trabalhos, mas fazia seu papel de deixar a loira com o sentimento de utilidade. E também era um bom jeito de descarregar a raiva de uma maneira justificada…! Podia não parecer, mas ela detestava ter que trabalhar de dona de casa, só fazer trabalho doméstico e nunca ter nenhum motivo para sair. Claro, ela podia se quisesse, mas não tinha nada que a estimulasse a sair e fazer alguma coisa. Não tinha mais missões para fazer, aposentou sua kunai, ninguém mais conseguia sair como antes, pois a maioria tinha trabalhos relacionados ao governo. Seu marido, por exemplo, estava ajudando a trabalhar no caso de Orochimaru com seu julgamento e punição por tudo que ele fez ao longo de todos esses anos, então não ficava quase nada em casa, apenas voltando durante a noite ou no final da tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltou um suspiro, a nostalgia que sentia ao lembrar dos velhos tempos era grande, mas ela tinha de admitir para si mesma: não voltaria nem se quisesse. Viver em meio ao preconceito e a guerra era algo que nunca mais gostaria que acontecesse, nem com ela, nem com ninguém ao seu redor. Sair de casa sem ter a certeza se iria voltar vivo era uma sensação terrível e afligente, deixava-a insegura e até um pouco medrosa, mas era seu trabalho cuidar da vila e proteger sua população.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fazer o que.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouviu uma batida forte na porta, despertando-a de seus pensamentos e fazendo-a levantar-se do sofá rapidamente. Não havia pedido nada, seu filho estava no quarto - provavelmente jogando - e seu marido só voltaria a noite, dali umas quatro ou seis horas. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu, dando de cara com Ino, Sai e Inojin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ohayo, Temari! - saudou a de cabelos longos, abrindo um largo sorriso, este que rapidamente desvaneceu. - Podemos entrar e… Conversar um pouco?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela conhecia aquela cara. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Droga, ela estava tão desligada na vida de seus amigos assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C-claro…! - abriu mais a porta. - O que aconteceu? Vocês estão com caras péssimas. - analisou o rosto de Ino e de seu filho, que estavam com cara de choro, enquanto Sai mantinha sua expressão de preocupado, embora quase não mostrasse feições do mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que Ino pudesse responder, um garoto de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo entrou a sala com pressa, rapidamente se atirando sobre o pequeno de olhos azuis e envolvendo-o em um abraço. Os três adultos encararam Shikadai com olhos esbugalhados, incluindo o próprio Inojin, que não conseguia se mexer de espanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sh-shikadai…! - sentia os braços do maior o rodarem com força, como se o mantivessem cativo a ele. - O-o que você…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu ouvi sobre o que aconteceu com a sua casa. - o menor desviou o olhar, levemente desconfortável, mas não hesitou em abraçar Shikadai de volta. - Estou feliz que você está bem. Não faz ideia de como eu fiquei preocupado. - Inojin sorriu contra o ombro do de cabelos negros, deixando-se levar por aquele conforto invejável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temari só podia encarar com os olhos arregalados e a boca trêmula. Algo tinha acontecido com a casa de Ino? E ela não ficou sabendo?! Devia assistir mais a televisão… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As crianças rapidamente se retiraram da sala para o quarto do Nara, deixando os adultos sozinhos. Temari pediu para que se sentassem no sofá e explicassem a história para ela, pois agora estava preocupada. Não era sempre que Shikadai ficava tão preocupado com alguém, e isso estava deixando Temari muito preocupada com a família de sua amiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de explicarem a história inteira - e derramarem algumas lágrimas de raiva e tristeza - a de cabelos presos arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos a boca, completamente horrorizada. Shikamaru já havia a avisado sobre o comportamento destrutivo da população de Konoha, mas nunca imaginou que chegaria ao ponto de colocarem fogo na casa de alguém e depois se matarem com uma bomba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ino… Eu não tinha ideia. Podem ficar aqui o tempo que precisar até sua casa ficar pronta de novo. - colocou a mão no ombro da loira, que sorriu ternamente. - Não consigo imaginar como foi pra vocês passar por isso, se tiver algo que eu possa fazer pra ajudar, me avisem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai negou com a cabeça, sorrindo de canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agradecemos sua gentileza, Temari-san, mas não precisa. Você já está fazendo o suficiente nos deixando ficar aqui. - a de cabelos presos corou levemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É o mínimo que posso fazer por vocês, são meus amigos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi rapidamente abraçada pela de cabelos largos, que expressava um magnífico sorriso em seu rosto. Sentia falta de passar seu tempo com alguém que não fosse de sua família, os assuntos na mesa de jantar já estavam ficando muito chatos e repetitivos, mas agora que os Yamanaka iriam ficar em sua casa, as coisas poderiam ficar bem mais interessantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os cabelos negros repicados caíam sob seus olhos enquanto tentava listar todos os registros até os dias atuais de todos os feitos de Orochimaru. Era realmente uma lista longa pra quem vivia recluso em seu esconderijo. Se aquele homem fosse julgado a sério, o moreno duvidava muito que escapasse com vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sequestrar crianças, fazer testes ilegais em seres humanos, escravizar pessoas, experimentos ilegais, ressuscitar os mortos, usar jutsus proibidos, tortura, sequestros… Dessa ele não escapa, com certeza. - pegou um pequeno papel debaixo daquela papelada e leu em voz alta. Eram os feitos “bons” do homem cobra. - Ajuda com a pesquisa sobre Ootsutsuki Kaguya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era uma lista bem pequena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uchiha soltou um suspiro pesado, colocando o papel de volta na pilha em cima da mesa de centro. Aquele caso seria difícil de solucionar, Orochimaru teria sorte se acabasse só exilado. Mas do jeito que as coisas estavam no governo de Konoha, duvidava muito que isso fosse acontecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tadaima! - ouviu a voz esganiçada de Naruto e a batida da porta, pouco antes de sentir o peso do loiro sobre si, envolvendo-o em um abraço e o jogando contra o sofá. - Te assustei? Hehehe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke revirou os olhos, acomodando o namorado em seus braços e afagando seu cabelo. Estava ficando maior a cada dia, e isso era bom, ele sentia falta do Naruto que tinha aquelas madeixas mais compridas que quase lhe tampavam os olhos. Não que o Naruto de agora lhe incomodasse, mas aquele cabelo de grama cortada era simplesmente ridículo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Já vi que vou demorar pra me acostumar com essas suas entradas. - o loiro riu, escondendo seu rosto no vão do pescoço do moreno. Soltou um suspiro de leve, acalmando sua ansiedade com o cheiro do maior em sua pele, estava precisando mesmo de um abraço do namorado depois da merda que deu há pouco tempo atrás. O Uchiha conseguia sentir o chakra do loiro oscilando dentro de si, descansando finalmente em seu peito, não era normal Naruto reagir assim de calmo perto dele. Alguma coisa definitivamente tinha acontecido durante sua ausência. - Aconteceu alguma coisa na sala do Hokage? - o loiro levantou o olhar, de um modo que perguntava “como você descobriu?”. - Seu chakra não tá normal. Você costuma ficar bem mais agitado do que está ou, pelo menos, mais relaxado. Mas do jeito que você está agora, parece uma criança que tomou uma bronca e está tentando se livrar da culpa. - um minuto de silêncio preencheu a sala. - Naruto, se aconteceu alguma coisa você pode contar pra mim. Não quero que você fique carregando fardos pesados sozinho. Acredite, eu sei como é uma bosta ter que levar o peso de culpa nas costas. Você também sabe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O resto do sorriso de Naruto desapareceu completamente. Ele não queria ter que projetar essa culpa em Sasuke, ele já tinha sofrido o bastante por uma vida toda, mas também não queria carregar aquele peso sozinho, como quando era criança. Sentia seus olhos umedecerem conforme o maior passava a mão em suas costas e sussurrava em seu ouvido. Não dizia “está tudo bem”, pois não estava, Sasuke não era do tipo que negava a realidade, mas sim a enfrentava; admitia que não estava tudo bem e que tinha que seguir em frente mesmo assim. O tempo não pararia só porque ele estava se sentindo mal, nem o fardo diminuiria se chorasse, mas tornaria as coisas bem mais fáceis se aprendesse a dividir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O conselho não aceitou a minha proposta pro novo sistema. - começou, apertando seus braços com mais força ao redor do pescoço do moreno, que continuou ouvindo sem dizer nada. - Eles disseram que feria a moral e que ia piorar o sistema que já estava feito. Falaram que não seria certo que outras pessoas viessem morar em Konoha, que dividir o trabalho igualmente na política inutilizaria as pessoas que trabalham lá. Eles reclamaram dos </span>
  <b>direitos humanos</b>
  <span>, Sasuke. Eles </span>
  <b>não querem</b>
  <span> que sejamos tratados como iguais! Acham que ainda vivemos no século passado, quando as pessoas eram escravizadas e forçadas a servir aos mais fortes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As lágrimas já haviam começado a deslizar por suas bochechas. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza, mas sim de simpatia, Naruto não gostava de ver os outros sofrendo e sendo oprimidos por algo de que não têm culpa, isso tocava seu peito de uma forma que doía mais do que qualquer golpe ou ferimento. E isso era uma de suas maiores facas de dois gumes. Por um lado, o permitia olhar além do que já foi escrito e evitar repetir os erros do passado, mas por outro, isso o machucava demais quando via a injustiça e a corrupção prevalecerem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pressionou o rosto do loiro contra sua clavícula, envolvendo-o os seus braços. Odiava ver a pessoa que mais amava naquele estado, sentia-se destruído por dentro, mais do que já ficou depois dos eventos da Quarta Guerra Ninja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … E isso nem foi o pior, Sasuke. - disse em voz baixa, soluçando. - O Iruka-sensei estava lá. Eu pensei que ele fosse me ajudar com aquela situação, que defenderia as minhas ideias ou que pelo menos pararia os anciãos quando começaram a diretamente me atacar, mas ele não fez nada! - rangeu os dentes. - Ele ficou me encarando com aquele olhar reprovador dele, mas não aquele meio cômico, parecia que ele queria me dar um chute na barriga. E ele ficava apertando o meu ombro com força, como se estivesse me forçando no lugar e me impedindo de me mexer. - desviou o olhar, sentindo como o moreno parou de lhe acariciar as costas. - Parecia que o Iruka-sensei não era o Iruka-sensei, mas agora eu nem sei mais. Tudo na minha vida é feito de mentiras, Sasuke! Eu achava que o governo era bom, eu me enganei. Eu achava que seu irmão era mau, eu me enganei. Eu achava que a Kurama era do mal, eu me enganei. Eu achava que meus pais não me amavam, eu me enganei. Eu achava que gostava da Sakura, eu me enganei. Eu achava que era apaixonado pela Hinata, eu me enganei. Eu achei que não te amava e foi a maior enganação da minha vida. Eu não aguento mais isso! Eu só quero que as coisas façam sentido, caralho! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke encarava o desespero do namorado com olhos pasmos, não imaginava que ele escondia tanto sofrimento assim. Apesar de que, conhecendo o loiro, ele provavelmente nem sabia que estava sofrendo até que seus problemas chegaram o atingindo como uma avalanche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E o que você sabe? - os olhos azuis do Uzumaki dirigiram-se na direção do maior e se chocaram com o ônix profundo do Uchiha. - Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de tudo que nós passamos, de tudo que </span>
  <em>
    <span>você</span>
  </em>
  <span> passou, o que você sabe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro soltou um suspiro, deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer de seus olhos. Sentiu o maior agarrar seu corpo pela cintura e os sentar no sofá, derrubando-o ao seu lado e fixando seus olhos fundo nos dele. As bochechas de Naruto lentamente ganharam cor, trazendo a vida de volta ao seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Eu sei que eu te amo. - um sorriso travesso curvou-se no canto dos lábios do Uchiha, que observava a forma como o loiro passava de temeroso para envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E o que mais você sabe? - juntou as mãos sobre o joelho, inclinando-se levemente para encarar as bochechas coradas e o olhar perdido de Naruto, que não sabia para onde ir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sei que gosto de morar com você. Sei que gosto quando jantamos juntos. Que dormir do seu lado me deixa feliz. Poder acordar com você dormindo do meu lado é o meu momento favorito do dia. Adoro quando consigo te fazer rir, quando vejo seu sorriso e quando está comigo. Sei que me sinto meu coração bater forte quando você está tão perto que eu consigo te tocar. Sei que segurar sua mão me deixa todo arrepiado, mas é uma das melhores coisas dessa vida. Eu sei que acordo todos os dias animado pra comer sua comida. Eu sei que cada segundo que passamos juntos são os melhores momentos do dia. Eu sei que amo a forma como o seu rinnegan combina com o seu rosto e te deixa ainda mais atraente do que você já é.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Àquele ponto os dois já estavam uma bagunça de constrangimento e bochechas avermelhadas. Sasuke sempre ficava envergonhado quando o loiro falava assim dele, não que quisesse que ele parasse, de maneira alguma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sei que amo cada cantinho do seu corpo, não importa quantas cicatrizes ou marcas você tenha. Sei que te amo do jeitinho que você é, mesmo que às vezes aja como um gato ranzinza e emburrado, não quero que mude nada. - sentiu a mão do moreno sobre a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos suavemente. - Eu sei que acordo todos os dias esperando o momento que eu possa colocar um anel no seu dedo e dizer que sou seu por inteiro. Sei que espero o momento que eu possa mostrar um anel no meu dedo pra todos os meus amigos e dizer que finalmente sou feliz com a pessoa que eu mais amo em toda a minha vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpos praticamente colados e rostos a centímetros de distância, os dois shinobis rapidamente sentiram o mundo ao seu redor desaparecer. Nenhuma voz, nenhum ruído, nenhum som, apenas os dois, perdidos no interior dos olhos um do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais alguma coisa? - perguntou o moreno, apertando a mão do contrário na sua, ainda sem desfazer o contato entre seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sei que você tá me tentando e tá me deixando louco pra te beijar, Teme maldito! - reclamou, fazendo beicinho e franzindo o cenho, como se fosse uma criança mimada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Usuratonkachi. - foi a última coisa que escapou de seus lábios antes de puxar o loiro para um beijo, este que foi rapidamente retribuído. Não foi um beijo longo, apenas uma breve junção dos lábios de ambos, mas era o bastante para acalmar de vez as batidas irregulares do coração de Naruto, que rapidamente se derreteu contra os lábios do Uchiha. - Viu, - cutucou o loiro que, após o fim do beijo, encostou-se no ombro do moreno. - O que acha de chamarmos as garotas e as crianças pra sair e comer com a gente no Ichiraku hoje à noite?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos do loiro rapidamente se iluminam, só de pensar na comida daquele lugar. Já fazia um tempo que não comia lá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas você não disse que não íamos comer lámen hoje? Ficou enchendo o saco mais cedo que queria algo em troca de fazer a cama e essas merdas. - relembrou ele, fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hoje eu estou me sentindo generoso, então eu deixo. - recebeu um abraço e um sorriso do contrário, que parecia satisfeito com a decisão do Uchiha. Retribuiu rapidamente o abraço e logo se levantaram do sofá. - Okay, agora me ensina como se usa a merda do telefone pra eu ligar pras meninas. Nós ainda temos o julgamento do Orochimaru e da Taka agora à tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah! Falando nisso, eu queria te falar umas ideias que eu tive. - o moreno ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha e encarou o menor com curiosidade. - Depois da reunião, eu despedi o concelho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Compreensível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É, então, enquanto eu estava vindo pra cá, comecei a pensar em quem eu poderia colocar pra substituir eles no governo, já que só eu, você e o Shikamaru não vamos dar conta de uma vila enorme como essa sozinhos. - Sasuke deu de ombros, concordando. - E eu tenho umas sugestões que eu acho que você vai adorar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tirou um papel do bolso e o ofereceu para o contrário, que o tomou com cuidado e o desamassou. Nele tinham alguns nomes listados, algum rabiscados e outros intactos, mas a letra continuava ilegível. Com o sharingan ativado, Sasuke conseguiu entender as palavras não riscadas e, rapidamente, ficou espantado. Se virou para o loiro que sorria largamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Isso é sério? - o Nanadaime assentiu, sorrindo com os dentes, sabia que o moreno iria concordar. - Naruto… Eu nem sei o que falar… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É só falar que estamos atrasados pro julgamento. É sério, estamos atrasados. - apontou para um relógio, que marcava quase quatro horas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hesitou por um momento, mas logo revirou os olhos e seguiu Naruto porta afora, carregando aquele papel amassado em suas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já na sala de reuniões, cada minuto parecia uma tortura nova para os presentes. Suigetsu não entendia como todos podiam estar tão calmos, eles estavam em julgamento! Podiam ser expulsos, ou pior, mortos! Como ninguém estava cagando de medo ainda? Eles pareciam tão tranquilos, como se não se importassem com o que fosse acontecer com eles, mas ele se importava! Ele queria viver! Tinha tantas coisas pra fazer que não tinha feito! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O clima estava tenso naquela sala, embora apenas Suigetsu mostrasse seu nervosismo, todos ali estavam preocupados com qual seria seu destino. Orochimaru e Juugo encaravam o relógio com indiferença, Kabuto seguia se cabeça baixa e Karin tentava ao máximo controlar sua ansiedade, mordendo os lábios e evitando pensar nos ponteiros que não paravam de fazer barulho com os segundos que passavam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ruiva havia acabado de conseguir um encontro com Sakura - que tecnicamente agora era sua namorada</span>
  <b>*</b>
  <span> - e conseguido aceitação de sua filha, não podia morrer agora! Não depois de todo o tempo que passou tendo que lidar com aqueles sentimentos em silêncio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda se lembrava bem quando Sakura se encontrou com ela em um dos antigos esconderijos de Orochimaru; disse que estava grávida e que não poderia voltar pra Konoha assim - já estava com três meses de gravidez e tinha medo de que algo acontecesse e pudesse matar a criança. A ruiva ouviu pacientemente toda a história, como Sakura havia sido mandada para uma missão longa, até o momento em que se encontrou com Sasuke, começaram a sair juntos e decidiu ajudá-lo a “restaurar seu clã”. Embora a ideia soasse um tanto forçada e abusiva no começo, ela não julgou as escolhas que a rosada fez durante esse tempo e a ajudou com tudo que precisou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por muito tempo, aguentou as reclamações incessantes dela quando estava sobre suas mudanças de humor - sintoma da gravidez - e seus choros de quando seu “marido” não estava lá para lhe acolher. Elas passaram muito tempo discutindo como a rosada iria fazer para explicar para sua futura filha que seu pai não era realmente casado com sua mãe e que não voltaria por muito tempo, isso se algum dia voltasse. Acabaram decidindo que seria melhor que fingissem que Sasuke e Sakura eram casados e que o pai dela estava em uma missão importante - o que estava, já que precisava descobrir qualquer coisa que fosse relacionado com Ootsutsuki Kaguya e seu clã. Não era o melhor plano, nem o mais justo, mas era o mínimo para dar à pequena Sarada uma vida normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elas ficaram lá há pouco mais de um ano, até que Sarada já soubesse engatinhar, e depois foram embora antes que Karin pudesse se dar conta. Sentiu muita falta daquelas duas durante todos os anos que passaram, mas sempre trocava cartas com Sakura para conversarem sobre como estavam indo as coisas onde estavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensar que tudo aquilo poderá ter sido em vão lhe dava calafrios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto-kun com certeza está tomando seu tempo. - disse o de cabelos negros lisos, tentando trazer novamente o som para aquela sala confinadora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem o direito de ficar calado. - disse um homem de cabelos castanhos e protetor de testa cinza. - A situação de vocês já é ruim o bastante. Não torne isso pior do que precisa ser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu estava quase tendo um surto. Até agora não havia nem sinal de Naruto ou Sasuke, que deveriam ser encarregados de seu julgamento. Podia jurar que suas unhas estavam acabando, de tanto que as estava roendo. Sua mente passava milhares de possibilidades de o que aconteceria com eles quando o Nanadaime entrasse por aquela porta. Aquele poderia ser o seu maior medo, depois de tomar uma surra de Karin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, a porta se abriu, revelando o Hokage e seu acompanhante, que carregava alguns papéis nos braços. O loiro ainda estava com sua roupa casual, sem seu manto de Hokage, e um pouco suado, o que era muito estranho para alguém de seu nível mostrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Perdoem nosso atraso, tivemos que resolver uns problemas antes de vir pra cá. - disse Naruto, ajudando Sasuke a colocar os papéis em cima da mesa. Virou-se na direção do ex-Anbu de cabelos castanhos, abrindo um largo sorriso. - Que bom te ver de novo, Yamato-taichou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O dito cujo sorriu, acenando levemente com a mão. Já havia se acostumado com Naruto o chamando de capitão, mesmo depois de se tornar Hokage. Àquele ponto, ninguém mais se incomodava com o comportamento teimoso do loiro. Só havia uma pessoa a quem ele obedecia de toda maneira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Esses são os papéis pro julgamento? - perguntou o moreno, vendo o de cabelos brancos recuar até o fim da sala, devia estar apavorado. - Parece ter muita coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É o que acontece quando se era um dos nukenins mais procurados das cinco nações. - disse Sasuke com sarcasmo, encarando Orochimaru de soslaio. - Enfim, eu analisei o caso de Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto e os membros da antiga equipe Taka; Hozuki Suigetsu, Juugo e Uzumaki Karin. - todos os citados sentaram-se, frente ao Hokage e o Uchiha. - Depois de analisar com cuidado seus feitos, suas acusações e defesas e deliberar com o Hokage, já chegamos a uma conclusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Primeiro de tudo, - interrompeu Naruto, pegando a primeira folha da pilha de papel. - Vamos listar os crimes cometidos pelos acusados. - limpou a garganta, encarando os papéis com firmeza. - Yakushi Kabuto: participou das pesquisas ilegais de Orochimaru, utilizou jutsus proibidos e ressuscitou diversos ninjas, além de se aliar com a Akatsuki e participar dos planos para ressuscitar Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Uzumaki Karin, Hozuki Suigetsu e Juugo; invadiram a reunião dos kages, contribuíram com a morte de diversos ninjas, tentaram matar o jinchuuriki da oito caudas, assim como os kages e contribuíram com os experimentos de Orochimaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os três membros da equipe desviaram os olhares para Sasuke, procurando algo de apoio. Karin e Suigetsu suavam frio enquanto Juugo apenas esperava pelo fim do julgamento e sua punição. O moreno os encarou com uma expressão tranquila, tentando assegurar para os outros que tudo ficaria bem, embora não estivesse dando muito certo. Suigetsu estava quase tendo um treco com a listagem de seus crimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Orochimaru: uso de jutsus proibidos, ressuscitou os quatro kages, realizou experimentos ilegais, escravizou pessoas de todas as nações, roubou o corpo de outras pessoas, tentou possuir o corpo de Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi, deixou marcas amaldiçoadas em Uchiha Sasuke e Mitarashi Anko, realizou testes ilegais com o mokuton em crianças, incluindo Yamato Tenzō e manipulou jovens shinobi a fazer seu trabalho sujo. - colocou a longa lista ao lado da pilha e encarou os cinco acusados com um olhar sério. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não tem jeito de escapar dessa vez, tem? - perguntou Suigetsu, abrindo um sorriso torto. Ele estava completamente apavorado e suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Ouvir tudo aquilo que fez em voz alta o deixava com vergonha e com vontade de esconder sua cara debaixo do piso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- As consequências sempre chegam, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Chegou pra mim, e agora ela chegou pra vocês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu e Karin engoliram em seco, inconscientemente segurando as mãos um do outro por debaixo da mesa, buscando em alguém o conforto de que tudo ficaria bem. Ou pelo menos que havia uma chance de eles saírem vivos dessa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hora havia chegado.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Um jantar diferente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O clima era tão denso que podia ser cortado com uma faca. Karin e Suigetsu estavam visivelmente nervosos e amedrontados com a expressão que ambos Naruto e Sasuke tinham em seus rostos, cenhos franzidos e olhos com uma falta de luz que pareciam túneis de desespero, como uma montanha russa fantasma. Eles não queriam morrer, ainda eram muito jovens e tinham tanto para fazer! A ruiva não queria morrer antes de poder dar pelo menos um beijinho na boca de Sakura como sua namorada oficial. Não podia tudo acabar agora! A voz esganiçada do Nanadaime cortou o recinto, eriçando os pelos nas costas de Karin e Suigetsu, que apertaram ainda mais a mão um do outro por debaixo da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Orochimaru, depois de analisar seus feitos, eu, o Nanadaime Hokage, o considero culpado por seus crimes contra o mundo ninja. - ergueu-se de sua cadeira, só fazendo a dupla de mãos dadas afundar em suas cadeiras, enquanto Juugo os encarava com um olhar de reprovação. - Em circunstâncias normais, você seria condenado à morte e qualquer registro de sua existência seria apagado dos arquivos de Konoha. - pausou e soltou um suspiro. - Porém, durante todos esses anos que seu caso ficou suspenso, você colaborou conosco com a investigação sobre Ootsutsuki Kaguya e seu clã, além de nos prover diversos avanços tecnológicos, e não infringiu quaisquer leis das cinco nações durante esse tempo, então sua sentença será suavizada. - algo que provavelmente era um suspiro escapou dos lábios do homem de pele pálida, que encarava o loiro com a mesma expressão de antes. - Ao invés de ser morto, você terá seu chakra selado e será exilado de todas as vilas ocultas, forçado a viver recluso em seu esconderijo para o resto de sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O de cabelos albinos encarou Sasuke com uma cara de confuso. O moreno simplesmente revirou os olhos de forma sarcástica e torceu o nariz, como se repreendesse Suigetsu por não entender o contexto da situação. Orochimaru era, bem, Orochimaru, qualquer coisa era melhor que a morte, ele sempre dava um jeito de sobreviver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É compreensível. - pronunciou-se Orochimaru, cruzando as mãos uma por cima da outra em sua perna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vire-se de costas e abaixe o quimono. - franziu o cenho, ordenando em um ato mudo para que o de cabelos lisos se calasse. Mantendo a expressão pacata e tranquila, fez o que lhe foi pedido, não tardando em sentir a mão do Uzumaki pressionar com força em suas costas, como se tentasse perfurar sua pele e arrancar seus ossos de dentro do seu corpo. O chakra do loiro podia ser sentido de uma forma inconfundível, fundia-se à sua pele e penetrava fundo em seu ser, parecia remoer seu interior e travar todos os seus movimentos com uma enganchada, como se milhares de correntes o impedissem de se mover. Além da leve sensação de formigamento, uma dor forte se alastrou por todo seu corpo, não permitindo que o de cabelos escorridos continuasse com sua expressão completamente neutra. Só não gritou por muita força de vontade. - Pronto, está feito. Esse selo não pode ser removido por ninguém além de mim e foi feito especialmente para que não enfraqueça com o tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro percebeu uma leve fuzilada dos olhos de Orochimaru em sua direção, mas não se importou. Se tinha uma coisa que não sairia tão facilmente, era aquele selo. Foi feito especialmente com tecnologia atual em conjunto com chakra especial do clã Uzumaki, que sempre teve um afeto grande com fuinjutsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke voltou a atenção para os outros presentes na mesa, que voltaram a expressar preocupação em seus olhares - excluindo Juugo, como sempre. Seu olhar era completamente indiferente, afinal, já sabia o que resultaria daquele julgamento e as consequências para cada um dos acusados. Apenas se contentou com observar com calma enquanto seu namorado abaixava o quimono de Kabuto e aplicava o selo bem no centro de suas costas, onde não poderia alcançar. Tinha de admitir que acabou se surpreendendo com a decisão do loiro de apenas os exilar e selar seu chakra, depois de tudo que aconteceu. Naruto continuava dando segundas chances pra todo mundo, até mesmo aqueles que não mereciam. Só esperava que nada de mau acontecesse com essa decisão, a sensação de confiar em alguém e ser traído por essa pessoa logo depois é algo que ele não desejaria nem para seu pior inimigo. Além de que Naruto parecia muito determinado em fazer esse novo sistema funcionar, não queria que as coisas acabassem desabando por algum erro bobo. Escutou o contrário sentar-se novamente ao seu lado e soltar um suspiro, enquanto Orochimaru e Kabuto ajeitavam seus trajes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ao fim dessa reunião, vocês dois serão escoltados para a entrada da vila e, sob a companhia de ninjas designados por mim, serão levados até o esconderijo mais próximo e serão exilados lá. - disse o loiro, ajeitando alguns fios dourados atrás da orelha enquanto encarava os acusados. - Agora, sobre o garoto. - o de vestes brancas franziu o cenho levemente, alertando mudamente o Uchiha, que franziu de volta. Só porque estava descontente com a situação em que estava, isso não dava qualquer direito à Orochimaru de tentar intimidar o Nanadaime, e, como seu braço esquerdo e namorado, era trabalho de Sasuke garantir que todos os presentes estivessem na linha. - Devido a sua nova condição, ele não poderá ficar mais sobre sua guarda, Orochimaru. A partir desse dia, você não terá qualquer autoridade sobre Mitsuki, bem como os atos ilícitos praticados pelo mesmo, isso tudo se tornará responsabilidade de seu novo guardião.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um suspiro deixou a boca de Orochimaru, o que assustou quase todos os presentes na sala. O homem quase nunca fazia aquela expressão, como se estivesse se controlando para não explodir e manter a calma, ele sempre estava calmo e sem nenhum peso nas costas, com exceção de momentos passados em que a situação não lhe era favorável ou quando estava prestes a morrer. Era estranho, e com certeza não ajudava com o clima pesado que cercava aquela sala de reuniões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E com quem ele vai ficar? - perguntou, apoiando o queixo com delicadeza sobre suas mãos gélidas, observando Naruto com um olhar frio e calculista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhares de ambos o loiro e o moreno ao seu lado pararam em Suigetsu, justo ao mesmo tempo. Naruto sorria enquanto Sasuke continuava indiferente, mas conseguiram chamar a atenção de todos da sala para o albino, que começou a olhar em volta e a parecer confuso. Eles realmente estavam pensando nele como o guardião de Mitsuki?! Tá que ele ajudou com o experimento e a adaptação do garoto durante os testes aos quais foi submetido, mas não tinha certeza se era responsável o bastante para cuidar de uma criança de, supostamente, doze anos. Os outros membros da equipe Taka pareciam surpresos também, Karin mais do que Juugo, provavelmente julgando que ele não seria a melhor escolha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E-eu...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Nanadaime assentiu com a cabeça, mantendo o sorriso fixo em seu rosto. Ele sabia que o albino não era a melhor escolha para esse trabalho, nem de longe, mas não tinha muitas outras opções. Karin já teria que cuidar de Sarada, Juugo, segundo Sasuke, não era bom com crianças no aspecto geral, e eles não tinham nenhum orfanato que fosse continuar aberto após a partida de Kabuto, não que essa fosse ser uma boa opção de qualquer forma, então só restava o que tinha mais experiência com o garoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sabemos que Mitsuki é, vamos dizer, uma criança diferente, por falta de um termo melhor. - voltou a pronunciar-se o loiro, agindo o mais familiar e casual possível, para não deixar os outros presentes desconfortáveis com a situação que se apresentava. - Ele se adapta diferente dos outros e precisa de tempo para se enturmar e se acostumar com as tradições e costumes das outras crianças, bem como o ambiente ao seu redor. Entretanto, ele tem uma grande capacidade de independência. Desde que chegou na vila, consegue se virar sozinho em seu apartamento, como se fosse um adulto com um trabalho fixo, mas, ainda assim, ele precisa de alguém responsável que possa lhe ensinar sobre como se comportar, como interagir com os outros e estar lá para cuidar dele quando precisar, algo que ele não teve até hoje, admito, por negligência do governo da vila e de seu pai. Mas queremos mudar isso, acho que ele merece uma vida melhor do que esta que ele tem agora, com alguém que possa ver como uma figura paterna verdadeira e uma família que o ame incondicionalmente. - Suigetsu desviou o olhar para a mesa, sentindo os olhos preocupados e curiosos de seus colegas sobre si. Tudo aquilo que o Nanadaime disse sobre Mitsuki era verdade, ele não era como os outros, não mesmo, e justamente por isso precisa de alguém para lhe guiar e lhe ensinar o que é certo e o que é errado. Ele havia passado muito tempo com Orochimaru e o albino, tanto para perceber a forma como ele se comportava e o que deveria melhorar para uma melhor convivência perto de pessoas normais. - Claro que, se você não quiser, eu posso adotar ele pra mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os olhos se viraram para o loiro, incluindo os de Sasuke, espantados com a súbita resposta do mesmo. Claro que a esse ponto todos sabiam das ideias malucas e nada a ver de Naruto, mas, depois de quase vinte anos sem voltar a ver esse seu lado extrovertido, aleatório e infantil, era difícil voltar a se acostumar, até mesmo para o Uchiha, que o conhecia melhor que ninguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que história é essa de adotar um garoto que você nem conhece, Dobe? Tá que você só quer fazer algo bom por alguém que precisa, mas você sequer perguntou se eu concordo com essa sua ideia maluca?! Nós dividimos a mesma casa, esqueceu? - reclamou o moreno, cruzando os braços e encarando o menor com o cenho franzido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro riu de nervoso e ergueu as mãos para sua própria defesa. Não ia arriscar falar alguma besteira e levar um soco na cara do namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Q-qualé, Sasuke! O Mitsuki é uma criança muito bem comportada, não reclama e não faz bagunça igual o Boruto e a Sarada. - o maior franziu o cenho ao ouvir sua filha sendo arrastada pra história, mas não disse nada. - Ele só precisa de orientação para ser colocado no caminho certo, igual o Sai quando entrou no time 7 quando éramos mais novos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E eu lá sei quem é Sai. Só conheço ele do dia que saímos com a turma toda, que por sinal foi há umas três semanas atrás, não faço ideia das merdas que vocês faziam quando tinham dezesseis. - virou a cara, fazendo bico, embora quase imperceptível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os outros presentes encaravam a discussão do casal com certo nervosismo e vergonha. Há alguns minutos atrás eles estavam discutindo qual seria o destino de suas vidas e o que aconteceria com Mitsuki, já que Orochimaru seria banido, e de repente eles estão falando de o que fizeram duas semanas atrás. A forma como eles conseguiam ficar juntos, mesmo agindo igual crianças dessa forma, é algo que nenhum deles iria entender. Nunca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E-está bem…! Eu assumo a guarda do Mitsuki! - pronunciou-se Suigetsu, tentando acalmar a briga entre os dois, que estava a ponto de partir para porradaria. Os dois o encararam um pouco mais calmos, embora ainda meio estressados um com o outro. - Eu o acompanhei por muito tempo desde sua criação, então acho que consigo cuidar dele de uma forma que satisfaça. - Naruto sorriu, enquanto Sasuke apoiava o queixo sobre suas mãos entrelaçadas. - Mas eu ainda tenho uma pergunta. … O que vai acontecer com a gente? Vocês disseram qual era a punição daqueles dois, - apontou para Orochimaru e Kabuto. - Mas ainda não recebemos a nossa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro desviou o olhar para Yamato, sinalizando calmamente para que ele retirasse Orochimaru e Kabuto da sala, o que ele fez. Achou um pouco estranho que o Nanadaime quisesse a ausência daqueles dois na sala, mas não ia questionar sua autoridade, ainda mais que seja lá o que ele quisesse dizer, provavelmente não deveria ser dito por dois criminosos exilados. Acompanhou os dois para fora da sala, percebendo o leve nervosismo que ambos, e a equipe Taka, apresentavam em seus rostos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A porta se fechou e todos os olhos se voltaram ao loiro, que continuava sorrindo calmamente. Chegava a passar certa confiança, uma leve esperança de que talvez a equipe Taka não fosse morrer naquele dia. Naruto soltou um suspiro e estralou os dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yosh. Agora que aqueles dois saíram posso falar com franqueza. - cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e sorriu casualmente. - Pra ser sincero, eu não fazia ideia de o que eu faria com vocês. Não sei muito sobre política e tudo que eu sei eu li nos livros quando tinha dezessete ou porque o Sasuke me explicou. - o moreno revirou os olhos, sorrindo de canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os membros da equipe Taka se entreolharam, ainda um tanto nervosos e confusos. Não conseguiam entender porque diabos o Nanadaime Hokage estava falando de um assunto desses com eles agora, e ainda mais porquê Sasuke parecia estar dando continuidade ao assunto!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então… Nós não vamos morrer? - questionou Suigetsu, sua voz levemente trêmula e com pequenos espasmos nas sobrancelhas. Naruto riu anasalado enquanto o moreno ao seu lado fechava os olhos e apoiava totalmente o queixo sobre suas mãos, soltando um suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas é claro que não! Vocês acham mesmo que eu iria condenar vocês e deixar o Orochimaru sair só com um selo nas costas? Eu posso não saber de política, mas não sou idiota. - o Uchiha o encarou de soslaio, repreendendo-o com o olhar. - Tá, de vez em quando sim, mas não agora. Além do mais, eu não gostaria nem um pouco de condenar meus colegas de trabalho à morte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de todos se arregalaram, com exceção de Sasuke e Naruto, que sorriu ternamente. Até mesmo Juugo ficou surpreso! A forma como o loiro parecia apenas limpar seus ombros de suas palavras, como se não significassem nada, era surpreendente e chegava a ser irritante aos olhos do moreno, que podia praticamente sentir o ar de surpresa exalando de seus antigos colegas e entrando violentamente em suas narinas. O silêncio perdurou no ambiente por alguns longos segundos, até que os três, Juugo incluído, exclamaram em uníssono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- EH?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- B-bom, não é obrigatório que vocês aceitem, mas é algo que me agradaria muito, ainda mais considerando a posição… Hum… Desconfortável que vocês estão agora. - sorriu torto enquanto Sasuke revirava os olhos pela décima vez. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e levou alguns papéis da pilha, entregando um para cada um. - Isso vai explicar com mais detalhes o que eu espero, mas, em suma, eu quero que vocês façam parte do meu conselho. - todos o encararam, estupefatos, só o deixando ainda mais nervoso. Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua nuca, ter tantos olhos virados em sua direção daquela forma o deixava muito constrangido. Voltou para seu lugar e afundou em seu assento, sentindo os dedos gelados de Sasuke entrelaçarem-se aos seus com delicadeza. - Na tarde de hoje, o antigo conselho foi retirado de serviço devido a reposição do novo sistema, então estou à procura de novos membros para formar um novo conselho para a nova geração. E, bom, depois de tudo o que passamos e tudo que aprendemos, eu acho que vocês são as pessoas mais indicadas para os três primeiros cargos. Se vocês quiserem, é claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O trio ficou completamente calado, encarando o casal a sua frente com olhos arregalados e corações acelerados. Há muito tempo a ideia de revolução não voltava à suas mentes, permanecera adormecida dentro de seus subconscientes durante muitos anos, provavelmente desde o fim da guerra ninja. Passou tanto tempo e tantas coisas aconteceram que até haviam esquecido da luta que lutaram, se acomodaram demais à suas novas vidas e se acostumaram com como as coisas estavam indo, e já não eram tão ruins como quando mais novos, em que sofriam abusos e eram judiados por todos ao seu redor. Tudo era mais tranquilo e a ideia foi perdida. Mas agora, depois de tudo que aconteceu, e ainda com o sistema falho, ter uma oportunidade de ajudar os outros a viver uma vida tranquila e finalmente trazer justiça àqueles que não puderam a ter no passado, era algo que não devia ser desperdiçado tão facilmente. Além do mais, quando teriam a oportunidade de trabalhar ao lado de Sasuke novamente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós só temos que assinar no final, certo? - perguntou Juugo, encarando o Uzumaki com uma expressão séria, o mesmo assentiu com calma. Karin e Suigetsu, ainda pasmos, ouviam atentamente à conversa. - E quanto a moradia e recursos? Não temos que fazer algum tipo de transferência para a vila?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pode deixar que nós damos um jeito nisso, não se preocupe. Só vou precisar de algumas informações básicas de vocês pra fazer seus documentos, mas isso tudo pode ser resolvido depois. Por ora, só quero que pensem na proposta e me deem uma resposta o mais rápido possível. - Suigetsu soltou uma risada irônica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E tem o que pensar? - levantou-se com o papel em mãos e o esticou na direção de Naruto, sorrindo de canto. - Quando começamos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Às vezes Boruto se surpreendia com os caminhos por onde sua vida lhe levava. Podia ser algo fácil como levantar da cadeira onde estava jogando videogame e ir ao banheiro, mas as coisas sempre acabavam tomando rumo pra algo super complicado como ajudar alguém com algum trabalho em grupo ou até fazendo trabalho pros outros, ele já estava quase acostumado com essas coisas. Mas sabe? Às vezes a vida exagerava. Às vezes ela não sabia quando parar. Ela simplesmente passava dos limites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele só tinha que acompanhar Mitsuki até seu apartamento. Só isso! Nada mais, nada menos. Não precisava ceder àqueles olhos dourados brilhantes que perfuravam sua alma com força, nem deixar o de cabelos albinos guiá-lo para dentro, de volta àquele cenário que não via há tempo, mas que ainda tinha um cheiro familiar, nem ensiná-lo a jogar um jogo novo, nem acabar dormindo em sua cama, por conta da sonolência pós almoço, e, muito menos, precisava acordar com o albino abraçado a si e passando a mão em seus cabelos loiros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos permaneciam fechados, não conseguia se mexer, não </span>
  <em>
    <span>queria</span>
  </em>
  <span> se mexer. Não só porque a posição estava incrivelmente confortável, mas também porque a sensação das mãos de Mitsuki acariciando seu cabelo eram a melhor coisa dessa vida. Seus dedos eram gelados, eriçavam sua pele com o mínimo de proximidade, enquanto suas palmas eram quentes e sua pele macia, passando-lhe uma sensação de conforto e comodidade. Seu coração batia rápido, mas de um jeito bom, algo que nunca sentiu com seus pais antes, o mínimo de carinho que gostaria de receber deles, mas nunca conseguiu, parecia ter vindo agora com juros. Ele não merecia tanto carinho assim de uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como Mitsuki. Ele era bom demais pra ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Mitsuki? - chamou pelo albino, lentamente abrindo os olhos. Não é como se ele quisesse que o contrário parasse com as carícias, só que não se sentia bem se aproveitando dele daquela forma, deixando-o o mimar como se fosse uma criancinha, era um tanto incômodo em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe, eu já sabia que você estava acordado. - e, como sempre, Mitsuki sabia bem mais do que ele. Não entendia como ele fazia, como sabia tanto sobre si, às vezes coisas que nem ele mesmo sabia, mas já tinha até se acostumado com essa mania do albino. Até agradecia por ele conhecê-lo tão bem, tornava a vida um pouco mais tranquila e fácil de aguentar. - Algum problema, Boruto? Você parece um pouco preocupado. - perguntou, acariciando a bochecha do loiro com carinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente aqueles olhos dourados encontraram-se com os seus com uma profundidade que Boruto não conseguia descrever. Despertava em si aquele sentimento que virava sua mente de cabeça pra baixo. Todos os seus problemas pareciam desaparecer, até mesmo seus problemas familiares que, apesar de tudo, não tinham desaparecido por completo. Ainda tinha um problema se adaptando a separação de seus pais e o novo namorado de seu pai, que por acaso era o pai de sua melhor amiga, mas ele estava tentando. Estava dando seu melhor para conseguir se adaptar a tudo que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e aceitar as mudanças que aconteceram. Era um pouco difícil, mas ter Mitsuki ao seu lado deixava as coisas incrivelmente mais fáceis de aguentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O único problema que eu tenho é não ter um mapa pra eu parar de me perder nos seus olhos. - sorriu de canto, apoiando-se no braço do albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Mitsuki e seus olhos encararam Boruto com carinho, ainda não sabia exatamente o que atraia tanto sua atenção naquele garoto, mas já estava acostumado. Desde que chegara a Konoha aprendeu muita coisa, até coisas sobre si mesmo que ele não sabia. Por exemplo, ele não sabia que ele amava o garoto loiro, filho mais velho do Hokage. Isso ele só descobriu depois de quase um ano estudando na academia ninja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne, Boruto, - os olhos azuis do contrário se dirigiram a si. - Você tem uma ideia de quando vão ser o exames genin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que não deve faltar muito. Os exames Chunin são ano que vem, então devemos receber nossas bandanas muito em breve. - abriu um largo sorriso. - Eu quero tanto ganhar minha bandana e poder sair em missões! - a empolgação na sua voz era muito clara, mas ainda mais claro era o seu desaparecimento quando o loiro voltou a ficar aborrecido. - Só que eu nem sei se vai ter mais algum exame genin, ou se poderemos ter a oportunidade de nos tornarmos ninjas mais. Eu ouvi a mamãe falando várias vezes que o sistema está mudando, que as coisas não vão mais ser as mesmas e ela até me deu um sermão sobre como as coisas na academia e meus estudos vão mudar, que se as coisas não saírem do jeito que eu quero não é pra fazer drama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki riu baixinho. A teimosia e falta de paciência de Boruto podia ser algo irritante aos olhos dos outros, mas pra ele eram algo que só o tornavam uma pessoa mais interessante. Ele era seu sol afinal, como poderia não gostar de algo nele quando tudo que fazia irradiava luz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mesmo que as coisas mudem na academia e nós não possamos mais ser ninjas, você ainda pode treinar com Uchiha Sasuke, não pode? Você tinha me dito que pediu a ele que te fizesse seu aluno. - o loiro desviou levemente o olhar e pressionou seus lábios juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É, eu pedi mesmo isso, mas ainda não tive coragem de reclamar a aula. - passou a mão pelas madeixas douradas soltando um suspiro. - É que, mesmo que já tenha passado bastante tempo, eu ainda não consegui me convencer de que as coisas mudaram. Eu não consigo perdoar meu pai por ter nos abandonado. Não que eu não queira que ele seja feliz, eu só quero poder fazer parte dessa felicidade. - suspirou novamente, sentindo os braços do albino se apertarem ao seu redor, tentando lhe trazer conforto. - Desde que meu pai se tornou Hokage, há uns quatro anos, ele passa menos e menos tempo comigo, com a mamãe e com Himawari. Eu já me acostumei com a falta de atenção daquele velhote, não me incomoda mais tanto, mas eu podia dizer muito bem que a Hima e a mamãe sentiam essa ausência dele, e eu detesto ver elas sofrendo. Às vezes, ainda escuto a mamãe chorando durante a noite e eu tenho certeza que é culpa dele. Isso começou especialmente quando eles se separaram. Minha mãe está sofrendo e, ainda assim, tenta fazer seu melhor pra que meu pai seja feliz com a pessoa que ele gosta, mas isso não é justo! - gritou. - Ela se esforça tanto para vê-lo feliz, sofre tanto por ele não estar lá, ela dá tanto de si e não recebe nada em troca! Isso não é nem um pouco justo! - cruzou os braços e fez bico, desviando o olhar dos olhos do albino. - Eu só quero que as coisas voltem a ser como quando eu era criança. Minha mãe sorrindo e amando, eu e minha irmã felizes com uma vida confortável e um pai que não fique com a gente só no período de dez em dez dias!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As lágrimas de raiva e tristeza acumulada começaram a deslizar pelas bochechas de Boruto. Ele não estava mais aguentando esse fardo, esse peso que continuava a bater em suas costas e não soltava de forma alguma. Ele só queria poder ter uma família normal e feliz, não aquela desconjuntura que era obrigado a chamar de lar. Claro que ele queria que seu pai fosse feliz, só não gostava de ver sua mãe sofrendo para que isso acontecesse, ela estava tentando o máximo de si, sendo o mais profissional possível, mas não estava tendo qualquer tipo de retorno a seus esforços. E Boruto odiava ver sua mãe daquele jeito. Hinata realmente amava Naruto e estava dando seu melhor para aceitá-lo longe de sua vida, mas ele, mesmo sendo uma criança, podia ver como isso estava acabando com ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki pressionou levemente seus lábios juntos. Não sabia exatamente como lidar com esse tipo de situação já que sua família era uma bagunça só, nunca foram unidos a ponto de esse tipo de problema aparecer. Ele sempre foi bem tranquilo na presença de seu pai, tios e seu irmão, nunca tendo nenhum problema de relacionamento com os mesmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você já tentou conversar com alguém sobre isso? Digo, alguém que seja seu familiar, como sua mãe, seu pai ou seu padrasto. - Boruto arqueou a sobrancelha. - Guardar essas coisas pra você não é saudável e também não vai resolver nada. Grande parte dos grandes conflitos que foram registrados até agora; as guerras ninja, as pequenas brigas, as disputas por poder, todas elas poderia ser resolvidas apenas com um pouco de conversa e profissionalismo. - os olhos azuis se arregalaram. Desde quando Mitsuki tinha aumentado tanto seu vocabulário? - Se você não está se sentindo bem com sua família deveria contar à ela sobre o que está acontecendo. Seja sincero. É a melhor forma de resolver esses conflitos, bem melhor do que se você tentar lutar contra eles usando seus punhos. - acariciou os cabelos do loiro com carinho e sorriu. - Converse com sua mãe e diga o que está sentindo. Ela com certeza vai entender, afinal ela é sua mãe. Também pode ser uma boa chance de vocês voltarem a se aproximar depois daquele escândalo que você fez quando descobriu que seus pais estavam se separando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto riu de nervoso e coçou a nuca, constrangido. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que agiu de forma tão imatura e idiota daquela forma. Agora que parava pra pensar, todos aqueles problemas estariam muito mais fáceis de carregar se ele não tivesse feito grande coisa deles. Aquilo era um problema de adultos, não era algo que ele podia arrumar se berrasse e fizesse choro. Com certeza havia deixado seu pai chateado com aquele comportamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você deve estar certo… Mas é tão difícil, sabe? Pra Sarada é mais fácil porque a mãe dela já gosta de outra pessoa faz tempo, fiquei sabendo isso agora há pouco no Twitter. - acrescentou, esclarecendo algumas dúvidas. - Ela não tem que lidar com o peso nas costas e, ainda por cima, o medo de ninguém te levar a sério porque você é uma criança. - Mitsuki deu de ombros, sorrindo inocentemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração de Boruto parou com um estrondo, sem motivo algum. A forma como Mitsuki simplesmente deixava as palavras saírem de sua boca da forma que quisessem, sem se importar com as consequências ou o que pudesse vir depois, era algo que ele invejava demasiadamente. Gostaria de poder falar com essa franqueza toda e não se importar com o que acontecesse depois, assim como ele fazia. Se pudesse ter qualquer ídolo na vila, além de Sasuke, Mitsuki seria o seu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retribuiu o comentário do albino com um sorriso sincero, também fazendo-o sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, é melhor eu ir. Deve ter muita coisa pra eu conversar com a minha mãe. Só preciso que você me diga qual o caminho do seu coração pra eu pegar o ônibus na rodoviária. - piscou e colocou a língua pra fora, previsivelmente provocando confusão no albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Rodoviária não é onde você tem que pegar ônibus? Eu não acho que tem isso em Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não deveria nem estar surpreso pelo de vestes azuis estragar a cantada, mas aquilo ainda doía, doía toda a vez. Mas, dessa vez, Boruto estava de bom humor. Depositou um rápido beijo na bochecha direita do albino e abriu um sorriso terno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Até mais, Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos dourados acompanharam Boruto até a porta do apartamento, observando como ele saía e o deixava a sós com sua vergonha. Seu coração nunca tinha batido tão forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já eram umas seis da tarde e o sol estava finalmente escondido no horizonte, preparado para dar lugar à lua e deixá-la iluminar a noite. Assim que terminaram a reunião e ordenaram a escolta de Orochimaru e Kabuto para fora da vila, Naruto telefonou para as garotas e comentou sobre o jantar, acabaram por todos concordarem em se encontrar às sete no restaurante, Hinata traria Boruto e Himawari e Sakura viria com Karin e Sarada, se as mesmas concordassem em sair. Seria bom ter essa mudança de ares por um dia, ninguém aguentava mais a bagunça que a vila havia se tornado depois da merda que Hiashi fez. Um jantar entre as famílias seria um bom jeito de relaxar, além de dar a boa oportunidade de decidirem como farão com a guarda das crianças. E como elas estariam lá tudo ficaria ainda mais fácil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas agora, tudo que Naruto queria naquele momento, antes de ter que levantar e se trocar, era aproveitar o final de um filme chato deitado no corpo nu de seu namorado. Eram aqueles pequenos momentos que mais o impactavam. Soltou um suspiro contra o pescoço do moreno, sentindo-o se remexer embaixo de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Q-quer parar de fazer isso…! Já é a terceira vez! - reclamou o Uchiha, desviando o olhar do loiro e tentando voltar a se concentrar na TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, ‘Suke, não podemos fazer só mais uma vezinha? - resmungou no ouvido do moreno, mordiscando de forma provocativa o lóbulo de sua orelha. - Não pense que eu não senti você duro pelos últimos quinze minutos. - os olhos ônix desviaram para o chão, enquanto suas bochechas tomavam uma coloração avermelhada intensa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não exagere, Usuratonkachi, não tem nem dez minutos que fizemos pela última vez. - afastou o rosto do Uzumaki de seu pescoço com um empurrãozinho. - Além do que, eu tenho trabalho pra fazer. Semana que vem os novos professores chegam à academia e eu tenho que me certificar de que tudo estará pronto pra começarmos a nova dinâmica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que se desse conta, Naruto foi empurrado para o lado enquanto o moreno se levantava, recolhendo as roupas do chão para jogá-las no cesto logo em seguida. O loiro soltou um resmungo enquanto acompanhava Sasuke até o quarto com o olhar, inconscientemente admirando cada centímetro de pele que conseguia enxergar. Estava praticamente comendo-o com seu olhar, e até estaria fazendo-o naquele mesmo instante, mas o Uchiha não estava querendo colaborar, usando o trabalho como se fosse uma desculpa quando ele claramente estava querendo isso também…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas de qualquer forma, logo estaria na hora de encontrar com as garotas no restaurante, então o melhor era se arrumar. E nada impedia Naruto de tentar convencer Sasuke a fazer isso mais uma vez antes de dormir. Por hora, teria que se contentar com um banho gelado e uma roupa apertada para a noite fora, levantou-se do sofá e pegou suas roupas do chão, levando-as para o quarto. Ainda tinha uma meia-hora até o horário combinado, então tinha tempo de sobra para arrumar sua roupa e arrumar as coisas do trabalho enquanto Sasuke não saía do banho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas os minutos se transformaram em segundos e, antes que percebesse, já estava quase na hora de sair e ele estava correndo pra se trocar e arrumar toda a bagunça que tinha feito enquanto arrumava - ou pelo menos tentava - a papelada do trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Anda logo, Naruto! - ouviu o moreno gritar da porta da frente. - Vamos chegar atrasados por culpa sua! - ele já estava completamente impaciente, tiveram tempo suficiente para ficarem prontos e o idiota do seu namorado ficou perdendo tempo com a papelada que ele poderia facilmente ter tomado conta sozinho. Sabia que Naruto era quem mais demorava pra se arrumar, já que se atrapalhava todo com a roupa e onde estavam as coisas, e não era pra menos já que não fazia tanto tempo assim que haviam se mudado para aquela casa e o loiro não era bom de memória pra lembrar onde estavam todas as coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ‘Tô indo! ‘Tô indo! - respondeu, colocando rapidamente um casaco - Daqui a pouco começa a época do frio em Konoha, só estou me preparando pra noite. - justificou-se ao ver o olhar torto de Sasuke sobre si, como se o julgasse pelos pecados que ainda nem cometeu. - Só vamos logo, já que você ficou enchendo tanto o saco! - desligou as luzes, fechou a porta e puxou o namorado pelo braço, correndo na direção do restaurante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke poderia facilmente levá-los para lá com seu rinnegan, mas não queria desperdiçar chakra daquela forma. Além do mais, era legal correr pelas ruas da vila com o loiro ao seu lado, fazia-o se lembrar de sua infância, quando Naruto praticamente arrastava todo mundo pra todo lado, inventando as desculpas mais idiotas que cruzavam sua mente infantil. Chegava a ser nostálgico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi! Naruto! Sasuke-kun! - ouviram uma voz familiar chamando por eles, fazendo o menor desacelerar o passo. Sakura e as outras duas garotas acenavam não muito longe deles, as três vestidas em uma mistura de preto, rosa e branco. - Achei que nós é que estávamos atrasadas. - disse a rosada enquanto o casal se aproximava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós teríamos chegado mais cedo se esse Usuratonkachi não ficasse se metendo nas coisas dos outros o tempo todo. - encarou o de olhos azuis pelo canto do olho, vendo-o cruzar os braços e empinar o nariz igual uma criança. - Você fica bem vestida de rosa, Karin. - sorriu para a ruiva, que sorriu de volta, levemente corada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela sabia bem que jogo ele estava jogando, era tudo para irritar o de cabelos loiros até que este jogasse seu orgulho na lixeira. Às vezes Sasuke podia ser muito mau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou, Sasuke. - disse ela com ternura e de forma sedutora, entrando na brincadeira. Entretanto, sua expressão mudou completamente ao sentir os braços de Sarada se enroscando ao redor de sua cintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vai cuidar da sua própria esposa que essa já tem dona! - mas aparentemente nem todos sacaram a brincadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma gota de suor escorreu pra testa de todos, ao mesmo tempo em que ficaram constrangidos. Karin então procedeu à pegar a Uchiha morena no colo e seguir o caminho em silêncio, assim como se seguiu durante grande parte do percurso até chegarem ao restaurante, onde já aguardavam Hinata, Himawari e Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegaram e se sentaram quatro de cada lado, apenas Sakura ficando separada de sua família, sentando-se ao lado de Hinata e das crianças. As conversas paralelas logo encheram o ambiente, como se o de anteriormente nunca tivesse ocorrido. As crianças conversavam sobre a academia enquanto os adultos conversavam sobre assuntos aleatórios, como o julgamento de Orochimaru e como estava o planejamento para as mudanças no sistema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Me falaram que os professores novos chegam amanhã. - disse Hinata, tomando um gole de seu suco de laranja. Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, voltando a se recostar em seu assento. - E como vão ser as coisas depois disso? As crianças vão simplesmente parar de aprender as artes ninjas, só ter aula normal, aprender algo mais básico, não vai ter mais o sistema de ranking, como vai ser?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura encarou a morena pelo canto do olho, um pouco decepcionada pela falta de conhecimento da amiga. Claro, ela esteve ocupada durante muito tempo essa semana, tendo que cuidar do clã, fazer as reformas, etc, mas se ela podia ficar sabendo que os professores estavam chegando, não tinha desculpa para não saber de todo o resto. Os funcionários do Hokage passaram a semana toda distribuindo panfletos com acesso fácil e rápido à informação, mandaram também diversos e-mails com arquivos em png explicando a parte mais complexa do assunto, estavam se esforçando tanto, mas Hinata dava a entender que não havia levantado um dedo para ficar sabendo de nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É um pouco complicado de explicar. - disse o moreno. - Acho que seria melhor de entender se você visse um dos e-mails que a escola mandou, eles explicam melhor lá. Mas basicamente as crianças têm aula durante a manhã e poderão fazer missões durante a tarde quando se tornarem genin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, e também estamos planejando aulas de artes ninjas aos sábados das duas às cinco da tarde. - acrescentou Naruto, sorrindo de canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu e os garotos já estamos procurando por possíveis candidatos para serem os professores, e que de preferência não tenham qualquer tipo de problemas de conflito e que tenham as habilidades e conhecimento básico para ensinar, não só a parte prática mas também a história como um todo. - disse Karin, pegando um pedaço de carne com seus hashis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa foi seguindo esse rumo, deixando as crianças presas em algum assunto aleatório e tedioso, como os jogos que estavam saindo ou como seria as aulas na academia dali pra frente, enquanto os adultos falavam de mudança de sistema e essas coisas, o que desinteressou os três mais novos por completo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram assim por algumas horas e foi surpreendentemente tranquilo. Hinata e Naruto aproveitaram para definir os dias que as crianças ficariam na casa de cada um - de segunda à quinta na casa da Hyuuga e às sextas e fins de semana na casa do Uzumaki - e para discutir alguns assuntos da relação do clã com o estado, como as fiscalizações e as modificações no sistema hierárquico de cada clã. Sasuke e Sakura discutiram a possibilidade de o Uchiha mais velho treinar Sarada junto com Boruto, já que a mesma mostrou certo interesse em aprender mais sobre suas habilidades e seu potencial como shinobi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava sendo uma noite muito divertida, todos sorrindo e se divertindo, pareciam uma verdadeira família. Aquele devia ser o mais confortável que Boruto ficou com sua família em muito tempo, ninguém estava desconfortável, nem o ambiente tinha um clima pesado. Parecia até que nada havia mudado, como se sempre tivesse sido assim, claro que os beijos ocasionais de seu pai e seu futuro sensei eram um tanto incômodos e constrangedores, além de deixarem sua mãe visivelmente incomodada, mas fora isso, nada parecia fora do normal, como se fossem uma verdadeira família durante todo esse tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okaa-chan, quem é aquela? - perguntou Himawari enquanto puxava a manga da blusa da mãe. - Aquela menina tá encarando a gente há muito tempo já. Tá me deixando incomodada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de todos na mesa se voltaram para o lado de fora do restaurante, focando-se numa figura levemente obscura do outro lado da rua. As sombras caíam sobre os cabelos avermelhados de forma a ocultar seu rosto e torná-lo irreconhecível, um manto de cores escuras cobria seu corpo e deixava a mostra apenas seus pés, cobertos por um tipo de sandália. Seus olhos penetrantes encaravam o grupo como se os perfurasse com uma agulha, arrepiando a espinha de Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que pessoa esquisita! Qual é a dela? - julgou o loiro, franzindo o cenho. Pressionou os lábios juntos ao ver a criança sair correndo rua abaixo, aparentemente sem motivo algum. - Esquisita…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que Boruto, e qualquer outra pessoa no restaurante, se desse conta, Naruto já tinha ativado seu modo Kurama e envolveu todas as pessoas do restaurante com seus braços de chakra, enquanto Sasuke envolvia-o com o braço de seu Susanoo. Os gritos logo ecoaram no restaurante ao mesmo tempo que o fogo se alastrou com uma rapidez imensa e a explosão aconteceu. O vento soprou fortemente, com a sorte de não carregar nenhuma pessoa qualquer consigo, mas o medo ainda estava lá. A adrenalina percorria o corpo de Boruto, que abraçou com força sua mãe e sua irmãzinha, com uma força estrondosa que ele nunca havia sentido antes, nem mesmo quando Sumire fez um jutsu de invocação para invocar Nue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma dor de cabeça incrivelmente forte preencheu-o, deixando sua visão turva e sua respiração descompassada, além de um zumbido irritante e ensurdecedor que ia fundo em seus ouvidos. A última coisa que pôde fazer antes de desmaiar, foi encarar seus pais pelo canto do olho e gritar por ajuda.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dois dias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O ruído em seu ouvido continuava alto, ensurdecedor, mas parecia estar diminuindo aos poucos, pelo menos. Sua memória estava embaçada, só se lembrava de ouvir uma explosão, grudar em sua mãe e sua irmã e de ver seu pai e Sasuke protegendo os outros clientes do restaurante e a si mesmos com algum jutsu que o loiro não havia visto antes. Queria poder pensar melhor no que aconteceu, mas sua cabeça ainda estava confusa, atormentada pelo que viu e tudo que aconteceu tão rapidamente. Em um segundo, toda a tranquilidade que estava tendo com sua família, pela primeira vez em anos, havia evaporado e desaparecido de seu alcance, forçando-o a retornar às trevas e solidão que era sua família desconjuntada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um feixe de luz começou a adentrar seus olhos conforme sentia-os se abrindo. Algumas vozes ecoavam no fundo de sua mente e em seus ouvidos, mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção e se destacava do resto do cenário era a voz de seus pais gritando e sua dor de cabeça. Mas, fora isso, ele podia jurar que alguém estava acariciando seus cabelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem se eu fizer isso, Sarada? - perguntou uma voz familiar, mas ainda distante. A audição do Uzumaki não havia retornado completamente, então tudo estava um pouco difícil de escutar, parecia que tinha uma bola de algodão em seu ouvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que eu tenho! Não me diga que você não gosta de cafuné, Mitsuki. É a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo! - viu vagamente a morena acariciar os cabelos claros de Mitsuki, enquanto o mesmo continuava a acariciar os seus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto teria corado fortemente se ainda não estivesse tão confuso e desorientado. Sua audição havia começado a se clarear lentamente, assim como sua visão, que já permitia que ele visse melhor o rosto da Uchiha sentada à beira de sua cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- H-hn… - tentou falar alguma coisa, mas nenhuma palavra saía, apenas grunhidos. Não é como se ele não estivesse tentando, mas sua garganta doía e ele não conseguia falar direito, na verdade, não conseguia falar nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto! Você está acordado! - exclamou a morena, se inclinando mais próxima do loiro. - Nós ficamos preocupados com você. A coitadinha da Himawari dormiu esperando você acordar. - sorriu na direção da morena de olhos azuis, que dormia tranquilamente abraçada ao seu irmão mais velho, completamente apagada. Os olhos de Boruto se desviaram para a irmãzinha, mas não conseguia se fazer dizer alguma coisa. A sorte foi que Sarada percebeu o loiro sufocando com a fala e logo tomou uma atitude. - Mitsuki, se importa de fazer companhia pro Boruto? Eu vou chamar o Nanadaime e contar que ele acordou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino assentiu com a cabeça, acompanhando a morena para fora com o olhar. Devia ser já lá pelas suas duas da manhã, mas todos estavam preocupados demais com o que havia acontecido mais cedo, e sobre algo relacionado à academia, para se preocuparem com o horário. E não era como se as crianças quisessem ir dormir de qualquer maneira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A Sarada é uma garota muito legal. - os olhos azuis de Boruto desviaram da porta, por onde Sarada tinha saído, na direção de Mitsuki, que parecia perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos, quase nem reparando que estava dizendo as palavras em voz alta. - Eu ouvi sua mãe falar que foi ela que confortou Himawari quando seus pais saíram do quarto. Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa… Vocês formam um casal muito bonito. - virou-se na direção do loiro, abrindo um sorriso agridoce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para quem conhecia tão bem os sorrisos de Mitsuki quanto Boruto, aquele ali parecia um tanto forçado, como se pudesse ver a forma como os músculos de sua boca forçavam os de sua bochecha para cima, deixando rugas no canto de seus lábios. Seus olhos também estavam exageradamente pressionados, claro, ele tinha uma mania de fechar os olhos quando sorria, mas a forma que estavam fechados agora era como se tivesse algo lhe incomodando, como quando você mergulha numa piscina e a água cheia de cloro entra em seus olhos. Ele estava chateado com alguma coisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- M-mitsuki… - tentou chamar por ele, mas além de sua voz estar fraca e falha a porta se abriu novamente, permitindo Sasuke de entrar com um suspiro escapando de seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma vez dentro do quarto, o moreno rapidamente dispensou o albino ao lado de Boruto, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que se retirasse. Não é que ele quisesse ser grosso ou rude, só que já estava ficando tarde e Suigetsu estava esperando pelo menor no andar de baixo. Caminhou com calma para a cama do loiro e sentou em um espaço vazio entre a perna do menor e a beira da cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você está bem? - perguntou, encarando-o de cima a baixo. - Todos ficaram preocupados depois que você desmaiou. - sem querer arriscar, o loiro assentiu com a cabeça. - Você deve estar cansado depois de tudo o que aconteceu, é melhor deixar você descansar. - caminhou até o lado de Boruto e tirou Himawari de cima dele, aconchegando o corpinho adormecido da pequena em seus braços. - Sarada e Mitsuki acabaram de ir embora, afinal vocês ainda têm aula amanhã. O Naruto provavelmente vai querer conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu amanhã depois da escola, mas por hora nós temos trabalho pra fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E a minha mãe? - perguntou com a voz raspada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ela está bem. Está dormindo no quarto dela. - acariciou os cabelos escuros da Uzumaki, ajeitando-os atrás de sua orelha. - Muita coisa aconteceu em pouco tempo, mas tudo vai ser explicado direitinho amanhã. - ajeitou as madeixas loiras, deixando um sorriso cruzar seus lábios. - Descanse, ok? Eu vou levar sua irmã pra cama. Tenho certeza de que tudo será resolvido pela manhã, incluindo o que aconteceu hoje à noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto não sabia exatamente como reagir quanto a aquela interação que estava tendo com Sasuke. O moreno de olhos ônix parecia estar querendo procurar algum tipo de desculpa para tudo o que aconteceu, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ocultar alguma coisa. Lembrou de todas as vezes que sua mãe lhe disse que ele ainda era muito novo para ouvir certa coisa ou outra, talvez fosse esse o problema. E ele ainda não era exatamente um ninja como para ter responsabilidade e sua própria autonomia. A forma que ele sorria era tão natural que chegava a ser forçado. Apesar de não conhecer Sasuke muito bem já podia dizer que ele não era do tipo que sorria o tempo todo, principalmente em situações desconfortáveis como essa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em situações normais, ele ficaria irritado por estarem ocultando informações dele ou não sendo perfeitamente claros quanto aos assuntos que o circulavam, no caso a explosão e o que aconteceu depois, mas tinha algo na forma que Sasuke o tratava que era diferente de todos os outros, incluindo seu pai. Sua voz não soava sarcástica ou com aquele tom de “você está me atrasando”, era calma e mantinha o máximo de tranquilidade possível. Era a primeira voz que não se referia a ele com desdém ou ignorância, era algo sincero, legítimo, não alguém que pensava menos de si só porque ele era uma criança. De certa forma, lembrava-o da forma que seu pai lhe tratava quando era bem pequeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A propósito, - voltou a pronunciar-se o moreno, parado pouco antes da porta e olhando por cima do ombro na direção do loirinho. - Se você estiver disposto, e se quiser, podemos começar a treinar amanhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso reluzente surgiu nos lábios de Boruto e seus olhos brilharam com inocência e admiração. Não precisava nem de palavras, Sasuke já sabia exatamente o que aqueles olhos significavam, afinal ele já os teve um dia. Riu baixo e deixou o quarto ao ver os acenos rápidos do loiro, confirmando mais uma vez aquilo que já sabia. Já tinha ouvido histórias sobre Boruto pela boca de muitas pessoas, mas podia ver que o garoto ia muito mais além daquilo que as pessoas viam nele. Seu potencial era incrível! E ele estava ansioso para treinar com ele durante a tarde - se ele estiver bom até lá, é claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal chegou em casa e Sarada já se encontrou desmaiada em sua cama, completamente exausta. Com certeza acordaria com dor de cabeça no dia seguinte, isso se não tivesse dor pelo corpo todo devido ao estresse. Por mais que o estresse causasse apenas dor de cabeça, a Uchiha morena estava visivelmente exausta, o porquê ela não sabia. Naquele momento tudo que queria era ter uma noite razoável de sono, já que parte dela foi tirada, e acordar o mais disposta possível na manhã seguinte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu rapidamente a escuridão a invadir e a levar de volta para o mundo dos sonhos, onde nada das coisas que fazia afetava a vida real e ela podia descansar tranquilamente. Era boa a sensação de cair no vazio e não sentir nada sobre seus pés, podia parecer estranho - gostar dessa sensação, mas não era algo que ela podia controlar. Comparado com o mundo lá fora, dentro de sua mente era tão mais tranquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um arrepio bateu em suas costas ao sentir a água fria do oceano batendo contra sua pele exposta. Por algum motivo, ela estava vestida com algo que julgava um uniforme de treinamento; era colado em seu corpo, formando um conjuntinho de shorts e blusa de manga curta preta com uma abertura de “U” nas costas. Seu corpo flutuava acima da água, forçando seu rosto contra a luz daquele Sol artificial e seus cabelos negros espalharam-se descontroladamente sobre a água, permitindo que as ondas batessem contra o pescoço nu. Soltando um suspiro, mergulhou na água e começou a nadar até a costa, forçando seus braços e pernas contra a água com todas as suas forças. A vista da água por baixo era maravilhosa, peixes coloridos nadavam em todas as direções e alguns se afastavam quando sua figura magra nadava por entre eles. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puxou o ar com força e jogou o peito para cima ao chegar na parte rasa, arrastando-se até a praia e deixando seu corpo cair sem forças sobre as areias brancas da costa. Sua respiração estava descompassada e suas roupas colaram ainda mais em seu corpo, ela não esperava que nadar fosse tirar tanto de sua energia, mesmo que fosse um sonho. Só cruzava os dedos para que sua energia não estivesse sendo drenada no mundo real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sarada. - uma voz conhecida chamou por seu nome, tirando sua cara da areia e fazendo-a ficar de pé, ampliando seu sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pequena Uchiha colocou-se de pé, com muita dificuldade, e encarou o de cabelos compridos. Ainda não conseguia ver o rosto da pessoa que estava diante de si, mas pelo menos a voz foi ficando um pouco mais clara. Era um homem, aparentemente alguém mais velho do que ela, mas não muito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos se arregalaram ao sentir os braços do maior rodarem sua cintura, puxando-a para um abraço. De todas as aleatoriedades que fizeram juntos em seus sonhos, aquele era o último movimento que não esperava do amigo. Suas bochechas ficaram um tanto quentes com o ato súbito e seu corpo travou completamente, só podendo mexer os olhos na direção das mechas negras que escorriam dos ombros do maior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aniki…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sussurro da morena foi o suficiente para despertar o de cabelos negros que, lentamente, retirou os braços do redor de Sarada, ajeitando com cuidado as mangas largas de sua roupa que mais parecia uma yukata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- G-gomen… É que eu fiquei preocupado com você pelo que aconteceu hoje. - explicou, acariciando as pontas dos cabelos. - Não que eu não tivesse confiança no seu pai e no Nanadaime, mas aquele ataque foi tão repentino que eu não consegui evitar de me preocupar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada sorriu ternamente. Aquilo era um sonho, ele não era real, e ela sabia, mas ter alguém se preocupando por ela daquela forma era tão calmante e tranquilizador, ainda mais com aquele chakra tão próximo de si, parecia que seu próprio pai a estava abraçando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem…! Eu estou bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sombra sobre o rosto do rapaz começou a se esvair e a revelar parte de seu rosto e sua expressão. Um sorriso. Era tudo que conseguia ver, mas, ainda assim, ele era maravilhoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ainda bem que está, Sarada, mas sempre tome cuidado. - se afastou da morena e colocou a mão em seu ombro, seus lábios pressionados um contra o outro e com a sombra já voltando a ocultá-los. - Chegará um momento em que a vida vai resolver te testar. Seja sua resistência, força, vontade, determinação, não importa, você precisa estar pronta. Você pediu pro seu pai te treinar, não é? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Talvez comecemos o treino amanhã junto com o Boruto. Por quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O de cabelos negros pigarreou, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, não que a Uchiha pudesse vê-los. Abaixou a cabeça ao seu nível e deixou que a sombra que cobria seus olhos baixasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou treinar seu sharingan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Sarada se arregalaram ao encarar fundo os do contrário. Ele tinha um também. Ao contrário do seu, o sharingan de seu Aniki tinha três tomoes, enquanto o seu tinha apenas um. Eles giravam lentamente ao redor de sua pupila, como se tentassem hipnotizá-la e colocá-la na ilusão em que estava destinada a cair assim que entrou em contato com eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cada vez que encontrava com aquele sujeito estranho as coisas ficavam ainda mais esquisitas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas é claro, aquilo era um sonho, óbvio que não ia fazer sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é muito, mas é o que posso fazer por você. - terminou ele, soltando dos ombros da morena, que desviou o olhar com delicadeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E como eu vou saber se o que você me ensinar é real ou não? Isso é um sonho! Nada aqui faz o mínimo sentido na vida real!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma risada calma deixou os lábios rosados do mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro, não posso te ensinar a parte prática, já que nada disso é real, mas te ensinarei a parte teórica e demonstrarei com meu próprio sharingan. Se quiser, você poderá praticar com o seu por aqui mesmo, não vai perder nem um fragmento de chakra, mas dependendo do quanto treinar, vai acabar ficando um pouco mais cansada quando acordar. - recuperou o ar rapidamente. - Não precisamos fazer isso se você não quiser, afinal é o seu sonho, você decide o que quer fazer por essas terras. Mas, se porventura concordar em seguir minhas palavras, poderá testar o que aprendeu comigo do lado de fora da sua mente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua figura, agora quase envolta em sombras, levantou-se do chão e encarou a pequena Uchiha por cima, seus olhos encarando-a quase como se a ameaçasse. O brilho do sol artificial reluzia atrás de si, cegando Sarada e quase proibindo-a de ver qualquer traço de seu Aniki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas o que eu sei? Sou só uma imagem que você criou em sua mente para ter com quem conversar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi a última coisa que ouviu dele antes de sentir a luz puxar sua mão e guiá-la para mais uma manhã desperta em sua cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto acordou um tanto atordoado na manhã seguinte, ainda sobre os efeitos do ocorrido na noite anterior. Nem se tocou direito quando chegou na escola, havia deixado sua casa correndo com um pão na boca, estava atrasado, sua consciência só voltou realmente quando ouviu os murmúrios dos outros alunos da academia que se juntavam ao redor de um mural de anúncios no corredor. Desde quando eles tinham mural de anúncios? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminhou até a multidão, dando alguns pulinhos enquanto tentava ver o que estava acontecendo. Tinha alguns papéis brilhantes presos no fundo marrom do mural, provavelmente eram assim para chamar a atenção dos outros alunos, o que obviamente estava funcionando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando ficou óbvio que não ia conseguir ver nada daquela distância, o loiro se abaixou em meio aos alunos e conseguiu passar por quase todos, ainda ficando atrás de alguns garotos que fofocavam em frente ao mural. Percorreu os papéis com os olhos rapidamente, analisando-os com pouco cuidado. A maioria falava sobre os novos professores e algo sobre um “manual do aluno” com as novas regras da escola, já que a mesma estava mudando, mas a que mais chamou a atenção de Boruto foi o anúncio de uma viagem que seria patrocinada pela escola. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não teve muito tempo de questionar por conta do sinal ter tocado, indicando que devia subir, o que o fez. Sentou-se no lugar de sempre e começaram a aula chata de sempre, possivelmente a última daquele tipo. As garotas cochichavam sem parar sobre o que leram no mural, a maioria falando dos uniformes que seriam obrigadas a usar, enquanto outras falavam das novas regras e sobre a viagem que ocorreria na semana seguinte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Será que alguém vai explicar mais sobre a viagem? - ouviu Namida, uma garota de cabelos castanhos, maria chiquinhas e vestimentas alaranjadas, cochichar com sua amiga Wasabi, uma garota um pouco mais velha de cabelo castanho e olhos esverdeados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não faço ideia, mas já ‘tô doidinha pra ir! - cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, certificando-se de que Shino não estava olhando para colocar os pés na mesa à sua frente. - Ouvi alguns rumores de que a viagem vai ser pra vila da névoa. Sempre quis saber como são as outras vilas, heha!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada desviou o olhar de seu livro para o loiro sentado ao seu lado, que parecia incrivelmente entediado com a aula e levemente concentrado na fofoca das meninas. Arqueou a sobrancelha e apoiou a bochecha sobre a palma de sua mão esquerda, sem tirar seus olhos ônix do amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne, Boruto, - o loiro virou-se em sua direção. - Você vai nessa “viagem” pra vila da névoa, se tiver?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que Boruto pudesse responder, a Akimichi ao lado da Uchiha pigarreou e sorriu de canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sarada, todos sabemos que a viagem vai ser muito divertida, mas o legal de verdade é o novo uniforme. Vocês viram que gracinha? É um conjuntinho de vestido de manga comprida, saia com babados, meia longa com lacinhos e sapatos com saltinho! Já consigo me ver maravilhosa naquela roupa… - suspirou, imaginando-se toda magrinha e maravilhosa na roupa que acabara de descrever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só espero que tenham do seu tamanho, gordinha. - brincou Inojin, encarando a morena atrás dele pelo canto do olho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto os dois começavam uma briga a sussurros, como sempre faziam, os olhos azuis de Boruto não tardaram em desviar para Mitsuki, que parecia muito concentrado em sua lição. Um suspiro triste deixou seus lábios, atraindo o olhar dourado do albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro rapidamente desviou o olhar, implorando para que o contrário não tivesse percebido. Ele estava completamente travado na questão “conquistar o coração de Mitsuki”, não sabia nada sobre relacionamentos e muito menos sobre como Mitsuki reagiria com qualquer uma de suas aproximadas. Já sabia que as cantadas eram inúteis, estava flertando com ele há quase uma semana e nada havia mudado, provavelmente o maior progresso que tiveram foi quando Himawari os obrigou a brincar de casinha com ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como se lesse sua mente, Boruto sentiu Sarada se aproximar de seu lado e sussurrar em seu ouvido com a mão em seu ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pega na mão dele. - o loiro se afastou da morena bruscamente, rosto completamente vermelho. - Vamos, Boruto, já tá óbvio que flertar não tá funcionando! Tenta uma aproximação mais física, talvez funcione. Use mais de abraços e toques, além de deixar claro que você quer se aproximar mais dele, pode ser algo que, digamos, dê mais espaço pra vocês. - piscou com o olho esquerdo, fazendo o loiro corar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela ideia parecia boa, ele havia de admitir, mas ao encarar o albino pelo canto do olho novamente, não tinha tanta certeza se conseguia fazer isso. Ele costumava ser sempre tão impulsivo e mergulhava de cabeça em tudo que se comprometia - com exceção da lição de casa - então por que deveria mudar agora? Porque ele não queria acabar fazendo merda e perder um de seus melhores amigos. Preferia muito mais ficar se escondendo dentro do armário pra sempre do que perder a pessoa maravilhosa que era Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada percebeu na hora que ele não iria fazer nada, conhecia-o muito bem. Soltou um suspiro forçado por entre os lábios, já de saco cheio com o jeito do loiro, e forçou sua mão contra o braço de Boruto, empurrando-o para cima de Mitsuki com tudo que podia. Um sorriso irônico formou-se em seus lábios ao ver a reação de ambos: encarando-se com olhares confusos e curiosos e bochechas levemente queimadas, menos a de Mitsuki, que continuava como sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto ficou completamente vermelho, seu corpo travado e sua mente ficou em um branco total. Era a primeira vez que algo desse tipo acontecia para ele ter um blackout no cérebro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A-ah! G-Gomennassai! E-eu s-só queria s-saber se v-você entendeu a questão cinco que o-o professor estava c-corrigindo. - fez beicinho e juntou os indicadores em frente ao peito, evitando completamente seu olhar com o de Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino sorriu ternamente e concordou, permitindo o loiro de aproximar sua cadeira de si até o ponto que seus braços estavam se encostando. Eles seguiram com a lição, Mitsuki explicando tudo que havia entendido para Boruto, que prestava o máximo de atenção, ainda que sua mente estivesse um pouco distraída pelo ocorrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A aula passou rapidamente, só sendo interrompida rapidamente por Konohamaru, que explicou como aconteceria a viagem, entregou o manual do aluno para os alunos, mostrou que mudanças ocorreriam nos próximos dias e, para o interesse das garotas, mostrou os novos uniformes e pediu o número dos alunos entre P, M e G. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, durante todo o momento, Boruto não saiu do lado de Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto não tinha a menor experiência cozinhando, nunca o havia feito. Toda comida que comia se resumia a rámen pronto, a comida de Hinata durante seu tempo de casado, e a comida de Sasuke durante seu tempo de namoro, então ele nunca teve muitas oportunidades de cozinhar ou sequer chegar perto de um fogão. Talvez fosse por isso que Sasuke não saía mais de perto da entrada da cozinha. Durante todo o tempo tentando cozinhar, Naruto conseguiu colocar fogo na comida umas cinco vezes e teve que começar tudo do zero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Sasuke estava quase colocando fogo nele. Tudo que ele havia pedido era uma simples salada e um pouco de carne assada pra quando as crianças chegassem, já que era sexta-feira e elas ficariam com eles durante o fim de semana. Tinha como ele pedir algo mais simples? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só se fosse por um idiota numa bandeja de prata, isso ele já tinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É mais difícil do que parece… - ouviu Naruto resmungar enquanto tentava cortar os tomates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno se perguntava se Hinata alguma vez havia chegado a ensinar Naruto a cozinhar, porque parecia muito com algo que casais faziam, não que ele soubesse dessas coisas. Se sim, ele tinha pena dela. E de si mesmo também por ter topado esse desafio que era colocar alguma informação na cabeça do Uzumaki. Talvez pudesse pedir dicas para a Hyuuga sobre como lidar com a besta loira, já que ela tinha bem mais experiência que ele nesse assunto - sem falar que tinha mais experiência em relacionamentos em geral, coisa da qual ele não entendia </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesmo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ele até tentava, mas nunca sabia se estava sendo um bom namorado ou cuidando de uma criança de nove anos. Talvez os dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Me dá aqui. - disse com um suspiro frustrado, aproximando-se do loiro por trás. - Primeiro que você nem tá segurando a faca direito. - ajustou seus dedos sobre os dele, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu ombro, falhando em notar como o rosto do Uzumaki ficou quase envolto pela vermelhidão de suas bochechas. - Depois, você tem que cortar em fatias mais finas, não tão grossas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assumindo o controle dos movimentos de sua mão, Sasuke começou a movimentar suas mãos fluidamente contra a fruta, cortando-a em rodelas perfeitas, isso sem nem usar seu sharingan para tamanha precisão. Parecia que o moreno havia tomado o controle de seu corpo, Naruto mal conseguia sentir-se mais que estava fazendo nada, só conseguia olhar as mãos do namorado sobre as suas e seus movimentos tão calmos e precisos, como se fosse uma dança coreografada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nossa… Você faz parecer tão fácil!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hn, você se acostuma com o tempo. Eu sei cozinhar desde meus sete anos de idade, então não é nada surpreendente. - desviou o olhar com as bochechas levemente tintadas. Continuaram cortando as verduras e as carnes daquela maneira por alguns minutos, até a hora que ouviram alguém bater à porta. - Só segue a receita enquanto eu atendo a porta. - soltou as mãos do loiro e se afastou de seu corpo, ajeitando levemente as mechas negras atrás da orelha. - E tente não colocar mais fogo em nada, ok? Eu não sou usuário de suiton pra ficar apagando incêndio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouviu o moreno caminhar para longe da cozinha e soltou um suspiro, sentindo falta do contato da pele quente do namorado contra a sua. Sua mente devaneava para o que ele havia lhe sugerido pela manhã, recebendo imediato apoio de seu novo concelho e de Shikamaru. Desde que começaram a namorar, passavam o máximo de tempo que podiam juntos, fosse pra chorar no colo um do outro ou ficar de cara amarrada por conta de brigas bestas. Eles nunca ficaram mais de um dia sem se ver, quem dirá quase duas semanas. Provavelmente teria um colapso nos primeiros cinco minutos que ficasse distante do namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Papai! - ouviu a vozinha de Himawari gritar por ele na entrada da cozinha, chamando sua atenção. - Tadaima! - gritou ao se jogar sobre as pernas do loiro, abraçando-as com força.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Nanadaime sorriu e pegou a pequena nos braços, guiando-a até a sala e já se encontrando com a cena de Boruto e Sarada discutindo sobre alguma coisa. Não sabia muito da vida do filho, mas pelos relatórios e reclamações que recebia da escola, ele e Sarada não se davam muito bem, embora ele se referisse muito a ela nos poucos momentos que o loiro almoçou com Hinata e sua família. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversou rapidamente com as crianças até Sasuke o chutar de volta à cozinha para terminar o almoço, odiava o fato de o moreno saber de tudo que ele faria se deixassem uma única brecha aberta pra ele, cortava todas as suas chances de matar o trabalho que detestava fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A televisão não demorou muito para ser ligada e a briga logo cessou. Naruto terminou de cozinhar até que rápido para uma primeira vez, mas claro que com a pequena Himawari o ajudando tudo estava sendo mais fácil. Não era nada digno de um Master Chef, mas parecia bem gostoso. Sarada e Boruto estavam a ajudar Sasuke a colocar a mesa quando surgiu o assunto da mudança de regras da escola e como as coisas seriam dali pra frente com os professores e as aulas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu só não sei se vai ser muito confortável ficar andando de salto, sabe? - comentou Sarada, organizando os pratos. - Não é alto, mas eu nunca usei algo diferente de uma sapatilha ou um tênis antes. Estou um pouco nervosa. - coçou a nuca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qualquer coisa que use, Sarada, sei que ficará bem em você. - assegurou Sasuke, sorrindo para a filha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena sorriu de volta, sentindo sua confiança voltar a se erguer. Conseguia se imaginar naquele uniforme azul e já se sentia muito mais leve. Tinha a impressão de que as aulas daqui pra frente seriam muito mais divertidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não teria tanta confiança nas coisas que esse pessoal tá inventando. - disse Boruto com a cara amarrada. - Eles nem são da vila, não sabem nada sobre os costumes daqui. Na minha opinião, as aulas vão ser ainda mais chatas do que já são, com ou sem uniforme novo. Que, por sinal, parece uma ideia muito ruim. Pra que todo mundo com a mesma roupa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É uma estratégia de marketing, Boruto. - disse Sarada, franzindo o cenho. - Se alguém olhar pra nós com aquelas roupas, saberão que somos alunos da academia. Nem todos querem ser ninjas, sabia? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O assunto pouco a pouco foi ficando mais intenso com Sarada tocando no assunto de intercâmbio para escolas fora da vila e dentro do império de outros países, para estudar coisas que não fossem relacionadas às artes ninja. Boruto insistia que tudo seria pior e mais tedioso, com mais trabalhos escritos e lições de casa pra ocupar ainda mais seu tempo com coisas chatas. Isso sem falar nas aulas de matemática que seriam mais recentes e, história parecia algo muito chato de se aprender, algo que o deixaria com sono no momento que abrisse os livros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke, ao contrário dos dois, apontou diretamente os fatos enquanto se sentava na mesa para esperar a comida. A história de sua vila era muito rica, duvidava muito que Boruto fosse querer dormir durante as aulas. Também concordava que havia a possibilidade de intercâmbio mais futuramente, mas que, por enquanto, eles deveriam focar em se adaptar com o que estava acontecendo agora. A viagem seria em apenas dois dias e, depois disso, tudo mudaria. Após seu retorno, eles teriam que se acostumar com um sistema de ensino que nunca haviam visto antes e, embora tenha sido explicado no manual do aluno, que foi dado a todos no dia de hoje, seria algo mais complicado do que só ler e entender o que está escrito. Ainda mais para quem estava acostumado com o sistema rigoroso que nem o de ensino dos ninjas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto, que nem estava na conversa, só ouvindo tudo da cozinha, opinou que as coisas poderiam parecer chatas no começo, mas eles se acostumariam com tudo muito em breve. Inclusive, mencionou a ideia de os alunos, que quisessem ser ninjas, possam optar por ter aulas durante os finais de semana para aprender como controlar seu chakra e saberem se defender sem precisar de algum adulto. Não era algo muito útil para as notas da academia, mas seria de bom uso caso alguma coisa acontecesse quando seus pais não estão por perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Himawari sugeriu que eles mudassem de assunto, pois não estava entendendo nada que eles estavam dizendo. Só sabia que estava muito ansiosa em poder ir para a escola e fazer amigos, assim como sua mãe lhe havia prometido que faria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pelo menos as aulas extras vão ser legais. - disse Boruto enquanto se sentava ao lado da irmã. - Eu quero aprender a invocar algum animal! Ou alguma arma! Não quero saber de histórias chatas que dão sono! Tenho certeza que quando começar essas aulas, vou recuperar todas as horas de sono que eu perdi jogando videogame… - sua voz foi diminuindo ao ver a forma como seu pai e Sasuke o encaravam com o cenho franzido e braços cruzados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Devia ter ficado quieto, Boruto. - gozou Sarada, abrindo seu típico sorriso sarcástico e sadista que colocava medo nos garotos da escola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto Naruto se levantava para confiscar os jogos do filho e avisar Hinata do que ele havia feito, as duas garotas continuaram sua conversa com Sasuke normalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu quero conhecer gente nova logo! - disse Himawari, animada como sempre. - Mamãe disse que eu tenho que fazer mais amiguinhos, mas não tem ninguém da minha idade pra brincar. - fez bico, provocando um sorriso nos lábios de Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- São só dois dias, Himawari. Logo, logo você vai poder fazer todos os amigos que quiser. - acariciou os cabelos da morena, feliz por vê-la sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada ajeitou os talheres ao lado do prato enquanto se sentava do outro lado de seu pai. Soltou um suspiro cansado e acomodou a franja atrás da orelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu quero ter logo aulas de história. Se você diz que a história da vila é tão rica assim, então eu quero aprender logo. Quer dizer, tem tantas coisas que eu quero saber, mas ninguém fala pra mim. - ergueu os braços no ar. - Tipo, por que o sistema de vilas ocultas? Como foram as brigas entre elas? Por que as coisas demoraram tanto pra mudar? Como eram os outros Hokages? O que aconteceu pro meu clã ser exterminado? São tantas perguntas e ninguém me faz o favor de explicar nada!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto travou ao telefone com Hinata ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke ao ajeitar os cabelos de Himawari. Não é que o tema “clã Uchiha” fosse algo proibido, mas ninguém realmente tocou no assunto depois que a Guerra Ninja acabou. O loiro não fazia ideia de como seu namorado agia com o tema depois disso, ainda mais perto das crianças. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Num ataque de pânico, desligou o celular e disparou para a cozinha, servindo rapidamente a salada e a carne com um sorriso forçado no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tenho certeza que suas perguntas serão respondidas logo, Sarada. Mas agora é hora de comer, ok? Não é legal pensar com o estômago vazio, ‘ttebayo. - a morena deu de ombros e avançou contra a carne, tentando pegar os pedaços bons antes que Boruto pegasse todos. A pequena Uzumaki também foi se servindo, mas da salada primeiro. - É minha primeira vez cozinhando, então não esperem muito da comida, dattebayo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto as crianças começavam a comer e brigar pela comida, o loiro caminhou até atrás do namorado e abraçou seu pescoço com calma, apoiando o rosto sobre o topo de sua cabeça. Seus dedos passeavam pelas mechas negras e sentiam o doce contato das mãos geladas de Sasuke contra sua mão ocupada. Ah, como ele sentiria falta disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você está bem, Sasuke? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno soltou um “Hn” por entre os lábios e desviou levemente o olhar enquanto pegava alguns pedaços de carne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Esse assunto não me incomoda mais. Só não pensei que ela iria querer saber essa história tão cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mexeu um pouco a salada com o garfo e sorriu ao sentir Naruto beijar sua cabeça. Não era muito e nem resolvia seus problemas, mas já era o bastante para melhorar seu humor, pelo menos um pouquinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah! Otou-chan! - chamou Boruto de boca cheia. - Vai ter uma viagem pra vila da névoa segunda. Eu vou poder ir, né? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhinhos brilharam na direção de Naruto, que riu nervoso. Não sabia muito como lidar com o filho, então fez o que fazia de melhor. Passou a bola pra outra pessoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não sei… O que você acha, Sasuke? Já que você vai estar na viagem, o que acha de levar Boruto junto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno desviou o olhar para as crianças e soltou um suspiro ao ver a carinha de chateada de Himawari. Ele podia não ter experiência como pai, mas sabia como dar um jeito nessas coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não vejo porquê não, desde que você traga alguma lembrança pra sua irmãzinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loirinho concordou e pulou na cadeira, agora desviando o assunto para o treinamento dos dois, dizendo que estava se sentindo muito melhor e que poderiam treinar. Sarada, como sempre, reclamou e disse que queria treinar também, pois era injusto ela ter que ficar em casa enquanto o contrário treinava com seu pai. Sasuke foi rápido em dispensá-los da mesa, visto que já tinham acabado de comer, e mandá-los descansar e trocar de roupa para ficarem mais a vontade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando os três saíram, Himawari para assistir televisão e brincar com seus brinquedos, Sasuke soltou um suspiro e relaxou em sua cadeira, encarando o loiro sorridente que se sentou ao seu lado. Era assim que sua vida seria dali em diante? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se a resposta fosse sim, então ele estava pronto. A forma como a conversa fluiu desde que chegaram até o momento presente, tudo era tão natural… Não mudaria nada.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Uivado da lua cheia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dois dias. Era tudo que tinha pra aproveitar com o namorado antes que o mesmo embarcasse num navio para quase do outro lado do mundo. A viagem em si já foi uma surpresa para o loiro, mas ele não tinha como dizer “não” à proposta. A vila estava muito caótica nos dias recentes, com as revoltas de cidadãos, brigas e atentados, e eles não podiam simplesmente ficar parados e deixar aquelas pessoas correndo perigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, um acordo foi feito dentro da torre Hokage. Naruto trabalharia para melhorar a segurança da vila com ajuda dos ninjas a sua disposição enquanto Sasuke acompanharia a viagem das crianças à vila da névoa como um reforço para caso algo aconteça. Eles não estavam dispostos a deixar aquelas crianças desprotegidas no meio dessa confusão, então planejaram a viagem como uma forma de distanciá-las do perigo e servir como algo didático enquanto o Nanadaime não descobria a causa do problema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No geral, tudo correria bem. O problema real não era nada relacionado ao aumento da defesa de Konoha ou a viagem, isso o casal conseguia lidar de forma bem fácil e tranquila. O problema era ter que ficar sem se falar por quase duas semanas, isso se os professores não resolvessem ficar mais tempo ainda!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E não ajudava o fato de que aqueles dois dias, que Naruto deveria estar usando para passar com seu namorado e seus filhos, passou quase num piscar de olhos. Já era segunda novamente e todos estavam reunidos frente ao cais para se despedirem das crianças, que pareciam muito ansiosas para andar naquele navio enorme que havia atracado. Os pais se despediam das crianças com abraços e beijos, alguns ajudando a colocar as malas dentro do navio. Sarada e Boruto estavam a se despedir de suas mães, já que já haviam se despedido de seus pais, no caso de Boruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos pareciam muito animados com a viagem, mas o loiro ainda sentia uma pontada de preocupação em seu peito. Uma sensação ruim de que alguma coisa daria errado… Ou ele só estava ficando paranóico com a ideia de não ver Sasuke por mais de uma semana. Aquilo sim seria um motivo para se preocupar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vê se não se empanturra de ramen. - alertou Sasuke, cruzando os braços. - Eu deixei um livro de receitas em cima da pia com instruções detalhadas. Se precisar de ajuda, peça pra Hinata ou pra Sakura, eu já avisei que você é péssimo na cozinha. E cuida bem da Himawari quando ela passar o fim de semana com você, não quero que ela fique sozinha em casa com você trabalhando. - apontou em seu nariz com o cenho franzido, numa forma de ameaçar o loiro para que não descumprisse a ordem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto balançou os braços em negação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que não! - riu nervoso. - Nossa, Sasuke, eu não sou uma criança pra deixar minha filha sozinha pra cair na farra! Não precisa ser tão duro assim… - fez um bico forçado, fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cara feia logo se desmanchou ao sentir os lábios quentes do namorado sobre os seus, juntando-os em um contato rápido, mas profundo. Os lábios de Sasuke curvaram-se em um belo sorriso, um que Naruto reconhecia do dia em que se despediram, mais de doze anos atrás. Este parecia um mais alegre, no entanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não fique com essa cara. São só duas semanas, você aguenta. - acariciou sua bochecha esquerda com ternura, admirando os belos olhos azuis que o encaravam. Juntou seus lábios novamente, agora um pouco mais demorado e dedicado, dançando sua boca sobre a do loiro. - Eu te amo. Muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso triste cruzou os lábios de Naruto, que colocou uma mão sobre a que estava em sua bochecha, entrelaçando seus dedos brevemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu também te amo. - lançou-se sobre o moreno, envolvendo-o fortemente com seus braços e afundando o rosto em seu ombro. - Te amo mais do que tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo era difícil. Dizer adeus. Mesmo que fosse apenas por algumas semanas, Naruto não tinha um bom histórico de despedidas quando se tratava do Uchiha. Não mostrava verbalmente e escondia o segredo na vala mais funda de seu ser, mas sempre que tinha que se despedir de Sasuke, tinha medo de nunca mais voltar a vê-lo, tal como quando eram adolescentes. Até depois que tudo foi resolvido, eles se despediram em frente à vila e só tornaram a se encontrar doze anos depois, ainda mais tempo que da última vez. Naruto não queria passar por isso, nunca mais, faria de tudo para ter Sasuke ao seu lado para o resto de sua vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nem que tivesse que morrer pra isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltaram-se do abraço ao ouvirem o chamado de Boruto, que gritava para que o moreno andasse logo. Despediram-se mais uma vez com o olhar, como se lessem a mente um do outro, e se acompanharam com os mesmos até o momento que o navio começou a partir, acenando um para o outro em despedida. Não demorou muito para que saíssem do campo de visão um do outro, restando apenas a trilha que o transporte deixou pela água e a figura do mesmo começando a diminuir e desaparecer no horizonte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um suspiro deixou a boca de Naruto enquanto o mesmo segurava seu peito com força. Por que partir era sempre algo tão doloroso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, Naruto. - chamou Sakura, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do loiro e tirando-o do transe. - Já que as crianças estão no passeio, eu e a Hinata pensamos em chamar o pessoal pra beber hoje à noite. Você tá a fim? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro sorriu com carinho, mas negou com a cabeça. Estava abarrotado de serviço e tinha que duplicar a velocidade, já que Sasuke não estava lá para ajudá-lo com a papelada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quem sabe uma outra hora, Sakura-chan. Obrigado pelo convite. - sorriu para a rosada e se retirou do local com um sorriso um tanto forçado no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura queria ir atrás dele e confortá-lo, pois sabia o quanto despedidas eram chatas para o amigo, mas algo dentro de si disse que era melhor deixá-lo só. Provavelmente tinha muito que pensar nesse meio tempo, ainda mais depois que ela descobriu que ele estava pensando em propor para o Uchiha há algumas semanas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No momento, a Haruno esperava poder ficar mais um tempo com sua namorada para terem encontros mais demorados dessa vez, já que o concelho não tinha nenhuma reunião marcada para hoje. Despediu-se rapidamente de Hinata e se retirou ao lado da ruiva, ambas tomadas de mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então, quer fazer o que? - perguntou Sakura, encarando a ruiva por cima do ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agora? Estou morrendo de fome. Tivemos que acordar tão cedo pra essa viagem… Eu quero katsudon! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A de olhos esmeralda riu e apertou a mão da namorada na sua, sorrindo com carinho em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se é katsudon que minha namorada quer, é isso que ela vai ter! Mesmo que ainda sejam nove da manhã!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As duas saíram dando risada e discutindo em voz alta, atraindo alguns olhares para si, incluindo o de Hinata, que se encontrava pensativa. Ver aquelas duas lhe dava um grande senso de nostalgia de quando estava namorando com Naruto. Ambos andavam sempre sorrindo e de mãos dadas, atraindo os olhares de todos da vila, tinham os melhores encontros e sempre trocavam longos olhares apaixonados. É normal se sentir mal ao pensar que aqueles momentos não foram reais? Hinata estava dando seu melhor para poder seguir em frente e superar Naruto, esquecer de seu sofrimento e focar apenas na felicidade do loiro ao lado de Sasuke, mas aquilo tudo era tão difícil! Muitas vezes chorava durante a noite, lamentando a perda do marido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus sentimentos não eram como os de Sakura, que já chegou a ter um outro interesse romântico ainda enquanto estava grávida de Sarada. Naruto foi a primeira e única pessoa que amou durante toda sua vida, todos seus sentimentos giravam ao seu redor e ao redor dele apenas. Chegou até a um nível que não era mais saudável, em que ela colocaria a própria vida antes da do loiro, o que não era normal e trazia uma grande dependência dela para com o Uzumaki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não merecia isso e muito menos ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata! - uma voz alta chamou por ela, dando-lhe um susto e fazendo-a pular no lugar, agarrando-se ao casaco roxo que usava. Soltou um suspiro ao se virar e dar de cara com seu antigo colega de equipe. - Ohayo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O-oh…! Kiba-kun! Que bom te ver de novo, já faz um tempinho. - sorriu tranquila, admirando o sorriso nos lábios do parceiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Faz mesmo. - suas mãos tocaram a nuca coberta pelos cabelos cheios de gel e seu sorriso se entortou. - Olha… Eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu há umas semanas atrás no verdade ou desafio. Não quis acabar te deixando incomodada de alguma forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto da Hyuuga rapidamente tomou cor ao lembrar-se das mãos fortes do moreno apalpando seus seios com força, mexendo com ela de uma forma que nem Naruto conseguiu. Poderia ter sido só pelo susto, mas ela ainda assim sentia seu coração pular só de lembrar daquela cena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-não foi nada…! Você só estava cumprindo um desafio, eu respeito isso. - ajeitou os cabelos negros atrás da orelha. - Foi muito bom falar com você, Kiba-kun, mas eu preciso voltar para casa e ver se a Himawari já acordou. A pobrezinha voltou pra casa completamente exausta, nem acordou pra dar tchau pro Boruto…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena acenou mais uma vez, virando-se para ir embora, antes que seu pulso fosse segurando com certa força pelo moreno de marcas vermelhas atrás dela. Seus olhos perolados voltaram a encarar Kiba, que estava um pouco corado e não a encarava diretamente nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Na verdade, Hinata, não foi só pra isso que eu vim aqui. - fez uma pequena pausa e recuperou o ar. - Desde que você se separou do Naruto, eu percebi que você anda meio cabisbaixa, mesmo que não mostre para os outros. É-é coisa de cachorro! Eles sabem quando os donos estão mal, e você é uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim, te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber quando está triste, Hina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga desviou levemente o olhar, tentando conter as memórias das noites solitárias de voltarem a sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Gomen… Eu não quis preocupar ninguém… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um breve silêncio se fez presente até que o Inuzuka o quebrou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata, quer sair comigo, hoje à tarde?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pergunta veio de forma repentina, acompanhada de uma pequena flor dourada entre os dedos do moreno, esta estendida para a de olhos perolados, que corou e ficou paralisada em cima de seus pés.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você quer sair comigo? - perguntou ela, ainda estática.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Como um encontro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hai. - abaixou levemente a cabeça, ainda evitando o olhar da Hyuuga. - Eu sei que não é a hora mais conveniente pra pedir isso, mas eu sei o quanto você ficou abalada com o término e… Eu acho que, s-se você me desse uma chance, talvez eu possa te fazer feliz também… A verdade, Hinata, é que eu já fui a fim de você durante a época da escola, e eu continuo sentindo essa atração por você até hoje! - soltou um suspiro, acalmando sua ansiedade para não assustar a garota. - Eu sei que eu não sou o Naruto, mas, ainda assim, eu quero te pedir pelo menos uma chance. - reverenciou a morena, fechando seus olhos com força. - Onegai, Hinata!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo e brincou com os polegares. Ela não tinha muito para fazer durante a tarde fora cuidar de Himawari, e também poderia ser uma boa ideia poder sair com outras pessoas em encontros. Daria-lhe uma boa oportunidade de conhecer gente nova e expandir seus horizontes na zona romântica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você está livre às três, Kiba-kun? - perguntou, abrindo um sorriso nervoso. - Se eu conseguir deixar a Himawari na casa de alguém, vou ter o resto do dia livre até as oito quando formos sair com o pessoal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso cruzou os lábios do moreno, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos brilharam com emoção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Beleza! Combinado, então! Eu te pego a essa hora e a gente decide o que fazer depois. - Hinata assentiu, sorrindo docemente. - Te vejo depois, Hina. - deu um beijo na bochecha da morena e correu na direção oposta à sua com os nervos à flor da pele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A de olhos perolados tocou a bochecha com o coração na mão. Ela tinha até esquecido que havia outras opções fora Naruto, sempre se focou nele sua vida inteira, já estava mais que na hora de expandir seus horizontes e encontrar um novo parceiro. Mas, por hora, tinha que voltar pra casa e arrumar alguém que cuidasse da filha mais nova, pois tinha um encontro mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto as crianças se acomodavam em seus aposentos do navio, os garotos de um lado e as garotas do outro, Sasuke acompanhava os professores e instrutores pelo navio para ver as regras e o que fazer em situações de emergência. Não achava que algo grande fosse acontecer, mas era sempre melhor prevenir do que remediar, então estavam checando tudo duas vezes. Sasuke não entendia metade das coisas que eles estavam falando de sistemas de condução, botões e eletricidade, mas pelo menos entendeu como jogar o bote salva-vidas para o oceano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os outros professores deveriam estar todos rindo da cara dele por suas costas, mas ele não se importava. Assim que isso acabasse, ele iria para seu quarto pra ficar encarando a paisagem melancolicamente. Não que algo estivesse errado, era só um mau hábito mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto saía da sala da caldeira para o convés logo acima, ouviu as risadas histéricas das crianças, já deviam ter acabado de arrumar suas coisas e agora estavam correndo de um lado para o outro na parte aberta do navio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “Huhu~”! NÃO TEM GRAÇA, SARADA! - ouviu Boruto gritar enquanto corria atrás da morena, chamando levemente sua atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabia muito do que aconteceu durante os últimos dias na aula antes da viagem, só que, de alguma forma, escolheram Boruto e Sarada para serem os responsáveis pela turma, algo como representantes. Ele não via necessidade naquilo, mas tampouco falaria algo a respeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parou de caminhar ao ver uma garota de cabelos roxos e trança comprida se atirar sobre o Uzumaki, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado. Sua voz era tão exageradamente aguda que ele conseguia escutar tudo que ela estava dizendo do outro lado do transporte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto-kun, já que você é o guia do passeio, será que pode me mostrar o navio? Acho que perdi uma bolsa minha em algum lugar, mas não sei onde…! - a forma como apertava o tronco contra as costas do loiro parecia simular cenas clichês de animes ecchi, onde que a garota esfrega os seios contra as costas do parceiro. Estava lhe dando desgosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C-claro, Sumire…! - respondeu, claramente desconfortável. - Só preciso que você me largue antes, hehehe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno revirou o olhar e começou a se retirar, tentando ignorar o que acabou de ver e seguir com sua vida normalmente, embora não pudesse parar de pensar em como aquela garota lembrava Sakura quando pequena, quando vivia correndo atrás do Uchiha sem nenhuma vergonha na cara para perceber o mico que estava pagando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouco sabia Sasuke, mas ele não era o único que estava incomodado com aquela cena. Sarada e Chocho, que eram as que estavam mais próximas dos dois, também pareciam incrivelmente desconfortáveis com aquele comportamento da amiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É impressão minha, ou a Sumire anda muito atirada pra cima do Boruto desde que chegamos aqui? - sussurrou Chocho para a morena. - Digo, ela e ele são bons amigos e tal, mas ela tá bem mais “pegajosa”... Você não acha que o que aconteceu ano passado possa acontecer de novo, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Há quase um ano, quando Sumire tinha acabado de começar na academia, alguns ataques começaram na vila e boatos corriam que algum ser estranho estava aparecendo na vila e trazendo aquele caos, isso além de que, segundo Boruto, uma aura estranha estava possuindo seus amigos, deixando-os maus, quase como um genjutsu. No fim, tudo aquilo se revelou obra da Kakei, que estava fazendo tudo aquilo para vingar o falecido pai, que trabalhava na Fundação - organização secreta que trabalhava segundo as ordens de Danzō - e foi punido severamente quando os planos do Shimura foram descobertos. Ela invocou Nue, um dos experimentos de Danzō, e o utilizou para atacar a vila, causando grande destruição e desespero entre os cidadãos do lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por sorte, ela foi parada e Boruto conseguiu convencê-la de que ela existia para algo mais do que apenas vingar o pai. Logo então, o selo em suas costas, que era o que controlava o monstro, foi quebrado e ela foi autorizada a atender a academia normalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, de Boruto arriscar tudo para salvar sua amiga, a ideia de Sumire voltando a fazer algo para prejudicar a todos e trair a confiança do loiro era algo muito improvável, na opinião de Sarada. A de cabelos longos ficou realmente arrependida de tudo o que fez para os colegas e até achou que deveria ser expulsa de Konoha pelo que fez. Era tudo muito estranho...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Uchiha negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A presidente de classe mudou, Chocho, tenho certeza de que ela não faria algo assim novamente. - cruzou os braços, impondo seu ponto de vista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena levou a mão ao queixo, aparentemente duvidando da ideia de Sarada, mas não disse mais nenhuma palavra antes de voltar a comer seu salgadinho sabor churrasco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficar trabalhando enquanto o sol brilhava com tanta força lá fora, embora tivesse acabado de passar das dez na manhã, era deprimente. Naruto nunca gostou de fazer a papelada, não entendia muito de política e tudo o que fazia era ficar com a bunda sentada numa cadeira e assinar papéis com relatórios diversos. Claro, ele se preocupava com a segurança de seus cidadãos como todo bom líder, mas não podia evitar de pensar que aquilo era a maior chatice. Ainda mais sem a presença de seu namorado para aliviar o clima do escritório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era em momentos chatos assim que Sasuke fazia mais falta. Não tinha uma alma viva ali a não ser o Uzumaki e aquilo estava enchendo o saco. Gostava de quando o silêncio incômodo reinava e ele soltava algum comentário idiota para constranger o namorado. Por que ele tinha que ter perdido o maldito anel? Ele poderia estar planejando um casamento agora, mas não, estava confinado naquela salinha branca sem graça com nada além de papéis na sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que acabou o lembrando de que, quando tiver tempo, deveria falar com Gaara para ver se ele teve sorte para encontrar o anel perdido. Porra, ele não tinha dinheiro pra comprar outro! Tinha que ser aquele! Quando encontrasse aquela desgraça, pediria Sasuke em casamento imediatamente, assim, se perdesse novamente, a culpa já não seria mais sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entediado, o loiro começou a rabiscar uma folha em branco ao lado dos relatórios, escrevendo diversas besteiras e aleatoriedades, só divagando a mão sobre o papel da forma que queria, sem se limitar a uma assinatura ou formalidade. Era tão relaxante... Mas logo negou com a cabeça e voltou a assinar os relatórios diversos sobre a situação da vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isto é, até um certo pensamento cruzar sua cabeça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puxou o papel riscado de lado e abriu um sorriso travesso no canto dos lábios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “Uzumaki Sasuke.” - sorriu para si mesmo como uma criança que acabou de fazer uma pegadinha com seus pais ou escapou de alguma encrenca sem ser pego. - Fica muito melhor assim, hehe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordiscou a caneta com seu sorriso travesso preso no rosto. Esqueceu completamente do trabalho, desviando seus pensamentos inteiramente para o moreno. Havia tantas coisas que ele ainda não havia pensado, que não havia experimentado. Ele queria uma vida inteira pra experimentar. Ao lado de Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Será que ele vai querer juntar os clãs…? Sasuke nunca mencionou muito sobre ele ser um Uchiha, quase nem se vincula com o que sobrou do clã ou deixou claro o espaço que Sarada ocupa nele… - debruçou-se na cadeira, jogando o corpo para trás. - O que você acha, Kurama?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.” -</span>
  </em>
  <span> resmungou a raposa, grunhindo dentro do loiro. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Isso é assunto </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>seu</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> pra conversar com o </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>seu</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> namorado.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nossa, grosso! Você não fala nada a quase uma semana e quando fala é pra me insultar! - fez um bico forçado, fazendo Kurama revirar os olhos e bufar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... Você sabe que ele provavelmente não vai concordar com essa ideia, não é? Isso se ele se importar de qualquer maneira com essa tolice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sorriu calmo para o amigo, que finalmente cedeu à conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O Sasuke mudou muito de uns anos pra cá. Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que ele vai achar da ideia. Se ele gostaria de juntar os clãs, se quer mudar o sobrenome, ou se quer participar de </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualquer</span>
  </em>
  <span> clã. Tipo quando eu mandei construir nossa casa onde era o antigo distrito Uchiha. Eu achei que seria uma boa ideia no começo, ficarmos próximos das raízes dele, mas aí eu comecei a pensar se ele ainda guardava ressentimentos daquele lugar, mas já era tarde demais pra mudar de ideia. - desviou o olhar para os rabiscos, aliviando a tensão sobre suas pálpebras. - Sinceramente, é excitante não saber como ele vai reagir. Mesmo com a possibilidade de eu fazer merda, é como se eu estivesse conhecendo novas partes dele e isso me deixa muito animado! - alargou o sorriso por seu rosto. - Nós ficamos muito tempo sem estarmos próximos assim… Eu quero conhecê-lo! Quero conhecer esse novo Sasuke e o que ele tem pra me mostrar! Quero conhecer todas as suas facetas, seus novos medos, suas forças, suas fraquezas, o que o deixa animado, o que o chateia, o que ele aprendeu durante suas viagens. Quero conhecer tudo dele!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sorria de orelha a orelha, chegando até a pular algumas vezes em sua cadeira de tanta animação.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Você parece uma criança.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> - disse Kurama com um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora ele não fosse admitir para o loiro, ele gostava de vê-lo assim; feliz e animado. Parecia o Naruto de doze anos atrás, sempre brincalhão e positivo, que nunca desistia de nada e tentava ver tudo de bom em qualquer situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, mas não dá pra evitar, Kurama! Tem tanta coisa que eu ainda tenho que descobrir sobre o Sasuke! Tanta coisa pra gente conversar! Não quero esperar até ele voltar da viagem! - cruzou os braços e fez um bico forçado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A raposa de nove caudas apoiou-se sobre seus braços e acomodou a cabeça sobre os mesmos, ainda com um sorriso sutil no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Então por que não liga pra ele?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Naruto o encarou como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma notícia inesperada. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh. Você tem o telefone do seu filho, não tem? É só ligar pra ele e pedir pra falar com o garoto Uchiha. Fácil assim!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Como um flash, o loiro arrancou o celular do bolso - quase o jogando no chão no processo - e começou a procurar pelo número do filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moshi moshi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>- disse a voz do loirinho do outro lado da linha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto! - ignorou completamente as perguntas do filho sobre o porquê de ele o estar ligando e foi direto ao tema mais importante. - Não é importante agora, eu preciso que você passe pro seu p- digo, pro Sasuke, preciso conversar uma coisa com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do outro lado da linha, Boruto revirou os olhos, claro que o pai não ia querer falar com ele, não é? Ele queria falar com o namoradinho, como sempre. Pediu para que o mais velho aguardasse e começou a percorrer os cômodos do navio em busca do moreno. Droga, por que o lugar tinha que ser tão grande? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando, finalmente, o encontrou, ele estava em algum tipo de quarto de treinamento, espancando um saco de pancadas vermelho. Não sabia ao certo a razão de o navio ter um quarto assim, só que seus olhos não conseguiam desviar de Sasuke nem por um segundo. Ele estava usando uma regata preta e calças próprias para treino, pareciam ser de um material bem macio e elástico, e um cinto simples para manter tudo no lugar. Conseguia ver com clareza as gotas de suor escorrendo por sua testa, já devia estar lá há algum tempo pra estar suando só batendo em pouca coisa como um saco de pancadas inútil. A forma como se movimentava era impressionante, nem dava pra ver direito de tão rápido que ele era.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sugoi…!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto? - ouviu a voz de seu sensei chamando por ele do outro lado da sala, ele já havia parado seu exercício e até colocado uma toalha ao redor do pescoço. - O que está fazendo aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uzumaki caminhou timidamente até o maior e entregou-lhe o telefone sem o encarar nos olhos, estava muito constrangido por ter ficado travado o olhando treinar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aqui. - estendeu-lhe o aparelho e pôs-se a sentar em um assento próximo dali, aguardando que finalizassem a ligação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Moshi moshi? - perguntou despreocupado, pelo menos para uma ligação sabia usar o telefone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>SASUKE!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Afastou rapidamente o aparelho da orelha ao ouvir a voz esganiçada do namorado. Mesmo depois de tantos anos ele ainda tinha aquela mania irritante de gritar seu nome com aquele tom de voz irritante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por que você está me ligando, Naruto? Era pra você estar trabalhando, não perdendo tempo atrapalhando meu treino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, como é que eu ia saber?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - resmungou do outro lado da linha, provavelmente fazendo beicinho se Sasuke o conhecia bem. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu queria saber onde você pôs o relatório do incêndio na casa da Ino. Você mexeu nas minhas coisas de novo e agora eu não acho mais nada!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno bufou e revirou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No canto da sala a direita, quarta gaveta, tá tudo organizado por ordem alfabética, então nem </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouse</span>
  </em>
  <span> bagunçar tudo pra encontrar a merda de um relatório! - ameaçou com uma voz grossa, arrepiando a espinha de Naruto do outro lado. - Foi só pra isso que você ligou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um silêncio se fez no lado de Naruto, que estava levemente corado pela vergonha da verdadeira razão pela qual tinha ligado. Talvez não tivesse pensado nisso direito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Eu queria ouvir sua voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bochechas do Uchiha queimaram em vermelhidão e quase perdeu o ar. Odiava quando Naruto fazia aqueles comentários fofos, o deixavam completamente constrangido e sem reação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Usuratonkachi! Isso lá é hora pra falar essas coisas?! - gritou, completamente envolto pelo vermelho. Naruto não pôde evitar e deu uma risada forte, quase forçada. - Para de rir!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, eu queria estar aí pra apertar suas bochechas! -</span>
  </em>
  <span> provocou do outro lado da linha, sorrindo feito um trouxa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não admitiria, mas um sorriso crescia fortemente em seus lábios. Não estavam separados nem duas horas e já estava com vontade de pular em cima do loiro, afagar seus cabelos e enchê-lo de beijos. E do outro lado da linha não estava muito diferente. Naruto já tinha apanhado a capa negra que o moreno havia deixado sobre seus ombros outro dia e a segurava com carinho próximo ao rosto, como se tentasse se consolar da distância em que seu amado se encontrava.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- E as crianças? Estão muito bagunceiras? - </span>
  </em>
  <span>perguntou, rodando em sua cadeira de rodinhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pressionou os lábios juntos e olhou por cima do ombro à procura de Boruto, mas estava sozinho na sala. O loiro provavelmente havia se cansado de ficar esperando e voltou para o quarto para conversar e brincar com os amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que sim. Vê se não prolonga muito a conversa, o celular não é meu e ainda preciso devolver pro Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maa, maa, relaxa, eu não vou demorar muito, só quero conversar um pouco. É tão chato trabalhar sem você aqui… Só mais um pouquinho, ‘Suke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno podia quase enxergar a cara de cachorrinho sem dono que Naruto deveria estar fazendo. Suspirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você tem quinze minutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As duas namoradas já andavam juntas há algum tempo. Quanto exatamente? Elas não faziam ideia, não se importavam. Queriam apenas aproveitar o tempo junto uma da outra até o pôr do sol, até o momento que teriam que se dividir com os outros amigos. Estavam a poucos dias juntas, mas já haviam conseguido sair em, pelo menos, dois encontros sem a participação de outras pessoas. Geralmente era quando Sarada estava na casa de alguma amiga ou quando a mesma estava na escola, isso se Karin estivesse disponível na hora. Estava sendo uma experiência muito interessante até agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sol batia forte em suas cabeças, esquentando seu couro cabeludo e fazendo o suor começar a escorrer por suas testas. Correram rapidamente para debaixo das coberturas das lojas para se proteger do calor, ainda sorrindo de maneira boba uma para a outra, como se fossem duas crianças animadas. Desde o momento que começaram a sair naquele dia já haviam passado em um restaurante para tomar café, trocado a capinha do celular de Sakura - a rosada estava querendo colocar algo mais variado há meses - e entrado em dezenas de lojas diferentes. Mesmo que no final não tenham comprado nada, ainda assim foi divertido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tá a fim de tomar um café? - perguntou Karin, apontando para um pequeno quiosque do outro lado da rua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pode ser. - sorriu Sakura, tomando novamente a mão da ruiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As duas apressadas saltitaram para o outro lado da rua e sentaram-se em uma das mesinhas com guarda-sol, uma de frente pra outra com os cardápios na frente de seus rostos. A atmosfera era confortante e casual, sem muitos enfeites, mas cada um mais belo que o outro mesmo assim. O arranjo floral em cada uma das mesas davam um destaque e uma sensação de primavera, embora eles já estivessem na metade de outono, provavelmente foi feito pessoalmente pela floricultura Yamanaka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto Sakura e Karin esperavam o café e os petiscos que pediram com o mesmo, resolveram colocar a conversa em dia. Apesar de já terem saído muito juntas e terem dormido sobre o mesmo teto durante um tempo, não tinham tido a oportunidade para fazerem as perguntas corretas uma para a outra sobre seu relacionamento. Queriam conhecer uma a outra, saber do que gostavam e o que odiavam, o que havia mudado nos anos que passaram juntas e o que esperavam da relação que estavam agora. Tudo era tão mais divertido quando se tinha o que descobrir sobre seu parceiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E aí? O que mais você descobriu sobre aquele apartamento que você me contou ontem? - perguntou a rosada, brincando com as pétalas da flor sobre a mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é algo muito grande, mas é bem confortável e tem bastante espaço pra quem vai morar sozinha, além de ter um preço muito bom! - disse ela, empolgada. - Se você e a Sarada quiserem aparecer por lá, fiquem à vontade. Vou adorar receber visitas de vocês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura levou a mão ao queixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estou pensando em como a Sarada vai ficar desapontada quando vir que você saiu de casa. Já deve estar acostumada a sua presença. - a ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior, levemente angustiada. Felizmente, a rosada rapidamente percebeu e corrigiu suas palavras. - M-mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai entender que você precisa do seu espaço! Sarada é uma garota muito esperta pra idade dela, sabe? Com certeza vai entender a situação. E ela vai adorar te visitar na sua casa, Karin, tenho absoluta certeza!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin soltou um suspiro, um sorriso calmo e relaxado em seus lábios, sentindo o coração mais leve. Ela estava preocupada sobre o que seria de Sarada quando descobrisse que a namorada de sua mãe havia saído de casa do nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu fico feliz… - pausou por alguns segundos, divagando o olhar para a mesa e as unhas pintadas de vermelho. - Ne, Sakura. - chamou pela rosada, que ergueu o olhar para a contrária. - … O que nós somos, exatamente? Digo, você retribuiu meus sentimentos, mas não houve exatamente um pedido oficial, então, tecnicamente, nós somos apenas amantes? Eu não sei exatamente como me comportar com você em público, se seguro sua mão normalmente ou com os dedos entrelaçados, se te chamo pelo nome ou de algum apelido, se devo me considerar uma nova mãe para Sarada, argh, eu não entendo! - puxou os cabelos com força, mas não o suficiente para arrancar os fios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o dedo indicador sobre a bochecha, Sakura respondeu com um sorriso no rosto:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ora essa, claro que você é minha namorada! - franziu o cenho, mantendo uma posição assertiva. A ruiva tentou manter-se posta em dois pés, mas não pôde evitar um bico forçado com as bochechas levemente infladas. - E, Karin, você pode me tratar da forma que você quiser. Eu só comecei a segurar na sua mão e te chamar de namorada porque é isso que somos, e também não é a primeira vez que eu seguro na sua mão, não é? - a ruiva corou. - Hehe, você pode me chamar da forma que quiser, pode segurar na minha mão da forma que quiser, e tenho certeza que a Sarada adoraria ter você como mãe, afinal, depois da forma como ela se comportou na frente do Sasuke-kun não tem como duvidar dela, hahaha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Uzumaki riu em alto e bom som, deleitando-se com as memórias do jantar de três dias atrás, foi maravilhoso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas sabe, Karin? - chamou pela ruiva novamente, atraindo seu olhar curioso. - Só pela forma como você foi até agora, tenho certeza que, não importa o que você faça, você continuará sendo uma namorada maravilhosa! - fez um joinha com o polegar, sorrindo, infantilmente, para a Uzumaki, que riu em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pff, você é tão idiota, Sakura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não precisa pegar tão pesado assim… - fez bico, provocando mais risadas na Uzumaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi só então que as duas perceberam que o café havia chegado há mais de cinco minutos. Já tinha ficado frio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ...Oh. - resmungou Sakura, tocando a xícara sem dificuldades. - Então…! - bateu as mãos, forçando um sorriso nervoso no rosto. - Como estão indo as coisas pra você em se adaptar em Konoha? Fora o que aconteceu no outro dia, as pessoas têm te tratado bem? - bebericou o café com um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ruiva colocou duas colheres de açúcar na xícara e apoiou-se em sua mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É, se você não contar a última vez, tem sido bem tranquilo. Eu nunca fui muito boa em me fixar em algum lugar, originalmente, o plano era ajudar na investigação e iríamos embora, mas você e os rapazes tornaram tudo muito mais fácil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Falando nisso, o que que deu naquela investigação? Conseguiram achar os culpados?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nem, só descobrimos que a explosão foi causada por um papel bomba preso numa kunai. Os suspeitos que Naruto disse que capturou quando voltava de Sunagakure não estão aqui pra podermos investigar mais, não temos amostras de sangue ou DNA, já que a kunai foi destruída junto da explosão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura tomou mais de seu café.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que bosta. - disse simplesmente. - Viu, tá a fim de dar uma volta depois de tomar o café? Tem umas coisas que eu preciso fazer na cidade e tenho que comprar o uniforme novo da Sarada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ruiva limpou os lábios com um guardanapo e passou um batom de cor clara sobre os mesmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro, não tenho nenhum compromisso hoje mesmo. Aproveita e me apresenta mais da cidade, quero conhecer a parte boa dessa vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Haruno sorriu entusiasmada e engoliu o resto da bebida fria rapidamente, levantando-se de sua cadeira e tomando a mão de Karin com força, seus olhos brilhando com ansiedade, como se fosse uma criança encarando um brinquedo novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Legal! Então vamos que temos um longo dia pela frente! - puxou-a para fora da cadeira e deixou o dinheiro do café em cima da mesa. - E eu quero passar ele todo com minha namorada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bochechas de Karin ganharam uma coloração forte e seu coração acelerou descompassado. Forçou um sorriso orgulhoso em seus lábios e desviou o olhar para o chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Baka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noite estava especialmente clara naquela noite, a lua brilhava mais do que em todas as noites, reinando em seu ápice, majestosa desde o início dos tempos e brilhava cintilante sobre a pele meio pálida de Hinata, que a encarava com os olhos brilhantes pela janela. Seu dia não fora dos melhores, mesmo com Kiba sendo um amor com ela, ainda sentia-se mal pelo término com Naruto. Ela não podia evitar! Ele significava muito para ela e, embora o colega de equipe fosse uma pessoa maravilhosa, ela ainda não conseguia parar de pensar no loiro de bigodes na bochecha a cada segundo que sua mente se esvaziava das preocupações. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Himawari desceu as escadas apressada e, ao ver o rosto melancólico de sua mãe encarando o céu, correu para seu lado e pulou em cima de si, abraçando-a com toda sua força.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Divirta-se muito, mamãe! - sorriu terna. - Não esquece de achar um menino muito legal, daí eu vou ter três papais!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata acariciou os cabelos escuros de Himawari com carinho, sorrindo singelamente. Ela amava de verdade sua filhinha, era preciosa como a luz do dia. Só ela mesmo para animar a Hyuuga tão facilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que sim, Himawari, mas isso leva tempo, então seja paciente, ok? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pequena assentiu ao mesmo tempo que a campainha soou, indicando que Shino e Kiba haviam chegado, o primeiro para cuidar de Himawari e o segundo para acompanhar Hinata até o restaurante. Imediatamente empolgada, a Uzumaki correu até a porta, erguendo os braços no ar ao ver os dois rapazes na frente de sua casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tio Kiba! Tio Shino! - abraçou as pernas de ambos enquanto dava alguns pulinhos de felicidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-  Oi, Hima, está pronta pra brincar com o Tio Shino? - brincou Kiba, encarando o dito cujo pelo canto do olho. - Tente fazer ele se divertir um pouco, esse cara é muito chato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shino revirou os olhos e Himawari riu, concordando com o moreno. Hinata rapidamente assumiu o controle da conversa e agradeceu o Aburame por concordar em cuidar de sua filha, se apressando em deixar a casa ao lado de Kiba, mas não sem antes dar um grande abraço em sua pequena flor de girassol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois saíram lado a lado, Hinata ainda um pouco relutante em puxar algum assunto, pois tinha medo de acabar falando besteira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sua filha é um amor, Hina, ela é tão carinhosa e fofa que dá até vontade de morder. - brincou ele, fazendo a morena rir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Himawari tem um coração grande e adora ajudar os outros. Ela foi a que melhor aceitou meu término com o Naruto-kun e o novo relacionamento do pai com o Sasuke-kun, diz que está ansiosa pra ter dois pais e quer que eu arrume logo um terceiro pra ela, hehehe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Inuzuka sorriu disfarçado. Depois do encontro dos dois naquela tarde, começou a considerar suas chances de conseguir algo mais com Hinata. A garota era fabulosa; era bonita, gentil, doce, compreensiva e sempre busca o melhor nos outros, menos quando está brava, que é quando ela coloca tudo pra fora, mesmo que as coisas que ela diga sejam algo que ela nunca considerou ou sentiu antes. Mas ele nunca se importou muito com esse seu lado agressivo, ele a adorava do mesmo jeito, adorava tudo nela e estava procurando uma boa oportunidade para fazer a garota sentir o mesmo, não só sobre ele, mas também sobre si mesma e curá-la dessa carência de amor que estava sofrendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você gostou do encontro de hoje, Hinata? - perguntou ele, um tanto envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena sorriu com delicadeza e levou a mão à boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas é claro que sim, Kiba-kun! Foi muito divertido passar esse tempo com você. Quando contei sobre o encontro pra Himawari ela ficou brava porque eu não quis levar ela junto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno riu, aquela pequena era uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se vocês quiserem, eu poderia passar na sua casa amanhã à tarde e nós três iríamos almoçar fora. Acha que ela gostaria?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que sim, ela adoraria! É muito gentil da sua parte querer fazer isso por ela, Kiba-kun, tenho certeza que ela vai ficar muito feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Imagina, Hinata, é um prazer fazer a pequena Hima feliz. E você também, Hinata, você tem que se permitir ter mais diversão de vez em quando, está muito tempo enfurnada em casa e pensando no passado. Tenta sair mais da rotina e se divertir. Aproveita que estamos saindo com o pessoal hoje e bebe um pouco, pra dar uma relaxada. Só toma cuidado pra não ficar bêbada, hehe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata riu tranquila, Kiba era realmente uma pessoa muito divertida e simpática. Ela o amava quase como se fosse parte da família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que se dessem conta, chegaram ao local combinado, onde seus amigos estavam se reunindo, ou melhor, já estavam todos lá. Eles haviam marcado de passear pela vila e parar em algum bar para beber umas, afinal, estavam sob muito estresse e queriam aproveitar que as crianças estavam longe para relaxar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata e Kiba foram os últimos a chegar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpe o atraso! - gritou o moreno, se aproximando com o rabo entre as pernas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tsc, eu já nem estresso mais com você, Kiba. Sempre chega atrasado nos rolês. - resmungou Shikamaru dando uma última inspirada em seu cigarro antes que Temari o arrancasse da sua mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Já falei pra você parar com essa mania chata de fumar, Shikamaru! - jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou em cima com seus tamancos. - Não importa se não é um vício e você só faz isso de vez em quando, essas porcarias vão destruir o seu pulmão! Baka! - deu um tabefe na nuca do marido e colocou as mãos na cintura, franzindo o cenho. - Que exemplo maravilhoso que você dá pro nosso filho, hein?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um riso involuntário escapou dos lábios de todos ao redor do casal. Shikamaru e Temari discutiam tanto que todos já achavam tudo bem mais cômico do que irritante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Deve ser difícil ter que ficar aturando esses dois, hein, Sai? - brincou o Inuzuka, cutucando o de pele mais pálida, que sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pode ser um pouquinho difícil, mas Temari-san é uma mulher maravilhosa e simpática. - seu sorriso se alargou. - Nossa estadia na casa dos dois tem sido muito divertida. As brigas são algo normal para todos os casais e, realmente, cigarros fazem muito mal pra saúde, mesmo que usados com má frequência, e também faz mal para aqueles perto de você por causa da fumaça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru sorriu forçado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Porra, Sai, não dava pra me defender, não? - brincou, tirando uma risada dos lábios do Yamanaka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto os rapazes continuavam seus assuntos, Hinata se aproximou de Ino e das outras garotas com um sorriso no rosto. Imediatamente notou que tinha algo diferente em Sakura e Karin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sakura-san, você cortou o cabelo ou é impressão minha? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hehe, a Karin e eu fomos no salão agora a tarde pra dar um jeito no meu cabelo, estava querendo mudar um pouco. - ajeitou algumas mechas atrás da orelha. - Ficou bom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada muito relevante tinha mudado na rosada, apenas tinha encurtado ainda mais o cabelo e o deixado mais repicado, mais rebelde. Combinava com seu estilo forte e incontrolável, refletia seu sua personalidade e a grande mulher que era. Em resumo, ela estava fabulosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas é claro! Você fica bonita de qualquer jeito, Sakura, sem querer roubar sua namorada, Karin, hehe. - brincou a Hyuuga, sorrindo um tanto tímida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As garotas continuaram a conversar enquanto caminhavam em direção ao bar, com os garotos seguindo logo atrás. Não havia muito a ser discutido, já que a vida de todos estava um tédio. Temari e Ino mencionaram que seus filhos estavam se dando muito bem durante a estada da Yamanaka na casa da Nara, que estavam se comportando bem e que tudo estava correndo normalmente desde o problema do incêndio, ninguém havia ficado com sequelas ou traumas, embora Inojin continuasse um tanto assustado quanto a visão que teve daquele homem se matando em sua frente e de sua casa em chamas, mas nada que não pudesse ser curado com o tempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata contou sobre seu encontro com Kiba e como ele a levou para almoçar e passear pela cidade. Ela havia conseguido finalmente comprar mais material de costura e algumas roupas novas para Boruto e Himawari, além do uniforme novo do loiro, que por sinal era uma gracinha. Era um conjuntinho de blusa preta com toques em azul e shorts pretos, o tênis podia ser escolhido entre azul, branco ou preto e, já que a Hyuuga não conhecia muito o gosto do filho, comprou os três pares. Depois das compras, ela e o Inuzuka foram para algumas lojas de animais para comprar ração e alguns brinquedinhos. Foi só então que Hinata ficou sabendo que Akamaru tinha tido filhotinhos já há um tempo, segundo Kiba, dois anos, e que um deles já tinha tido mais uma ninhada, ou seja, cento e um cachorros estavam vivendo na casa de Kiba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenten reclamou sobre sua loja não estar indo bem com as vendas e que talvez precisasse fechar. O custo do aluguel era caro e ela ainda tinha um filho pra alimentar. As coisas não estavam fáceis não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegaram no dito bar há pouco tempo e estavam cercados de apenas algumas pessoas bebendo e conversando. Pegaram a mesa maior, já reservada para eles e sentaram-se em duplas, como se fosse um encontro de casais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shika, pede o mais pesado que tiver que hoje eu quero me esbaldar. - sorriu Ino, jogando o cabelo pra trás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nossa, ‘tô precisando muito beber alguma coisa. - disse Temari com a mão no rosto. - Essa semana tem sido especialmente estressante. Teve gente chutada da vila, botaram fogo na casa da Ino, o restaurante explodiu, é uma maravilha que as crianças finalmente estão dando algum sossego pra gente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gente, eu amo as crianças, mas fala sério, estávamos mesmo precisando de um tempo dessa treta toda. - pronunciou-se Karui, cruzando os braços em cima da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E, falando em tempo, chegou, finalmente! - comemorou Shikamaru, pegando uma das cervejas diretamente da bandeja do garçom enquanto o mesmo as colocava na mesa. - Pelo menos beber eu posso, né, amor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temari assentiu enquanto despejava o líquido em sua taça, ansiosa para perder a cabeça no meio do álcool. Não era algo muito incomum para aquele povo, querer beber, eles só realmente estavam precisando de um tempo para relaxar e perder a cabeça fazendo besteira, coisa que acontecia muito raramente esses dias. Logo, começou uma disputa pelas últimas latinhas e já tiveram que pedir mais, afinal, tinha quase dez pessoas na mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba bebericou sua cerveja e lançou um olhar travesso para todos na mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, sabe quem precisava </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesmo</span>
  </em>
  <span> beber hoje? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos na mesa, com exceção de Hinata, se entreolharam com olhares maliciosos e disseram em uníssono:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nossa, o cara tá mais sob pressão que todo mundo aqui, tendo que lidar com dois filhos, um namorado, divórcio, um trabalho bosta e esses putinhos que ficam querendo encher o saco tacando fogo na casa dos outros. - resmungou Tenten enquanto comia um dos petiscos grátis da mesa. Ino e Sai deram risada. - Ele não vem mesmo, Shikamaru?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O de rabo de cavalo soltou um risada sarcástica, colocando seu copo na mesa e encarando Tenten pelo canto do olho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que nada! Tá até agora falando com o Sasuke no telefone. Parece que tão assim desde as onze da manhã, só com algumas horas de pausa e o telefone que tá com o Sasuke nem é dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mesa toda riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vou ver se a Sarada consegue comprar um celular pro Sasuke, porque, sério, já tá mais do que na hora de ele se atualizar. - disse Sakura, tirando o celular no bolso e abrindo a conversa com sua filha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Coitada da Sarada que vai ter que ensinar ele durante a viagem, já que o Naruto não vai estar lá pra fazer todo o trabalho. - brincou Ino, rindo com uma voz boba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa rapidamente mudou para o relacionamento de Naruto e Sasuke, sobre como era a dinâmica dos dois e como o loirinho mudou desde que começou seu relacionamento com o Uchiha, o que deixou Hinata um tanto desconfortável e a isolou da conversa. Embora fosse verdade, ela não gostava de pensar que Naruto era infeliz junto dela e das crianças. Ela se esforçou tanto para fazer seu marido feliz e no fim ele nem amava ela do jeito que ela gostaria de ser amada, fazia-a se sentir inútil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deu um pequeno pulinho em sua cadeira ao sentir a mão quente de Kiba tocar a sua, apertando-a de uma forma reconfortante. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Você deveria se permitir se divertir mais.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - a voz amigável do colega de equipe soou em sua cabeça como um concelho amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava certo e ela sabia. E era exatamente o que pretendia fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sai-kun, me passa aquela garrafa, por favor. - apontou para uma garrafa de vodka forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nossa, Hinata bebendo? Isso é novidade. - brincou Sakura, erguendo rapidamente o olhar de seu celular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga encarou o moreno de cabelo com gel, que sorria para ela de uma forma um tanto orgulhosa, rapidamente, e voltou o olhar para o grupo, abrindo um longo e terno sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que quero me divertir um pouco hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os amigos, embora surpresos com o comportamento de Hinata, sorriram e a apoiaram animados em sua posição. Sai escorregou a garrafa na direção da morena, que tirou a tampa facilmente e encheu o copo com a bebida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E o resultado óbvio? 70% dos amigos deixou o bar bêbado e tendo que ser carregado por alguém que estava sóbrio, no caso, Lee, Karin, Hinata e Kiba, Ino e Sakura ainda estavam parcialmente sóbrias, mas ainda um pouco tontas. As garotas riam umas para as outras enquanto zoavam da cara dos que estavam quase mortos em seus ombros ou atrás de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Esses aí vão acordar na maior ressaca da vida deles. - brincou Kiba enquanto acomodava o braço de Shikamaru por cima de seu ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nem brinca com isso. - disse Ino. - Não quero nem ver a cara do Sai quando acordar amanhã. Que bom que o Inojin não tá aqui pra ver isso, haha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos riram e continuaram fazendo piada dos bebuns atrás deles, que não pareciam estar gostando muito, já que soltavam resmungos e xingamentos a cada segundo que ouviam risadas. Estavam quase chegando na casa de Temari e Shikamaru quando Tenten caiu no chão desesperada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estrelinha brilhante, faz isso parar! - gritou com as mãos pra cima como se estivesse rezando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Recomponha-se, Tenten, você consegue vencer a batalha contra as dores de cabeça se você tiver determinação! - incentivou Lee com seu jeito animado de sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não, Lee, eu preciso daquela estrela cadente! Eu quero um fígado resistente igual o da Renata!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga riu com a pronúncia errada de seu nome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós, Hyuuga, temos fígados muito resistentes, hehe. - respondeu alegre enquanto, discretamente, ajeitava a manga de sua blusa sobre o selo anti-embriaguês em seu braço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ué, tem uma estrela mesmo…! - exclamou Ino, olhando para cima com os olhos semicerrados. - Por favor, não me digam que eu ‘tô bêbada e vendo coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os outros olharam para cima, seus olhos arregalando ao encarar o corpo celeste cruzando os céus acima de sua cabeças, deixando um rastro luminoso para trás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por essa eu não esperava… - disse Karin, ajeitando os óculos. - Mas vocês não acham que ela tá um pouco perto demais, não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Realmente. - concordou Sakura, se aproximando da namorada para observar o objeto não identificado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que qualquer um pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, o raio luminoso descendeu e caiu com um estrondo na floresta do outro lado da vila, assustando diversos moradores que ouviram ou viram tudo acontecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merda! - proferiu Kiba, colocando Shikamaru no chão. - Karin, você se importa de colocar esse povo pra dentro? Precisamos ver o que aconteceu lá fora! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ruiva hesitou por um instante, mas logo concordou. Sua presença não seria de muita ajuda, já que não era do tipo que sabia lutar e sim uma curandeira. Pegou as chaves da mão de Ino e foi colocando um a um todos os bêbados nojentos dentro da casa enquanto os outros disparavam na direção do barulho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegar na Floresta da Morte, local onde, supostamente, a estrela caiu, decidiram se separar para cobrir melhor a área. Se alguém estiver com problemas, deverá enviar algum tipo de sinal, algum choque de chakra, um barulho, qualquer coisa. Todos assentiram e foram para cada direção. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata ficou por cobrir uma das partes mais escuras da floresta, mal dava pra ver para onde estava indo, embora seu byakugan desse uma ajudinha para achar os galhos e pedras no chão. O frio batia em suas costas e arrepiava sua espinha, mesmo estando com um casaco grosso, aquela parte da floresta era a mais perigosa, inclusive, foi onde ocorreu uma das provas dos exames Chūnin há vinte anos atrás. Nossa, havia passado mesmo tanto tempo assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu corpo paralisou completamente ao sentir uma segunda presença naquela área, na verdade, bem ao seu lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não conseguia se mexer, estava numa completa falta de ar. Vulnerável. Tudo que pôde fazer foi olhar pelo canto do olho numa tentativa de descobrir quem era aquele ser que estava ao seu lado. Entretanto, tudo que viu, antes de entrar em pânico, foi um vulto envolto por uma luz branca fraca ao seu redor, quase como um fantasma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem poder controlar-se, disparou seu chakra e colocou-se em posição de luta, encarando aquela figura com temor nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouco tempo passou até que a figura voltou o olhar para si, encarando-a com olhos brancos como a própria lua. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da Hyuuga com força, quase fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. No entanto, aquela pessoa não parecia querer fazer mal a ela, parecia até calma, como se a serenidade percorresse seu sangue o tempo todo - se é que tinha sangue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relaxou um pouco os músculos tensos ao ver o estranho se aproximando dela, deixando seu rosto se revelar pela lua e o vento balançar seus cabelos brancos. Não era um fantasma, era um rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha cabelos curtos brancos como a lua e uma pele pálida, trajado com um tipo de quimono tradicional. Era tão longo que chegava até aos seus pés, cobrindo os sapatos simples que usava, e, por cima da roupa, havia algo como uma manta dourada que prendia em seu ombro direito e amarrava na cintura, dando um toque refinado ao seu traje, não que ele não fosse refinado por si só. Na gola de seu quimono, uma fileira com um símbolo um tanto familiar para Hinata o decorava com uma cor acinzentada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, o que realmente chamava a atenção da Hyuuga era o rosto do estranho. Ele parecia ser um homem com não mais de vinte anos, com uma pele macia como bumbum de bebê e uma serenidade em sua expressão que a morena nunca tinha visto em qualquer cidadão da vila se não seus filhos enquanto dormiam. E seus olhos, que mais pareciam duas pérolas raras, brilhavam cintilantes com a luz que batia neles, deixando sua íris delineada com uma coloração azul perfeitamente visível para Hinata, que já havia desativado seu byakugan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oyasumi, Hinata-san. Me perdoe se eu a assustei, não foi minha intenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata estava completamente estática, pela primeira vez em anos, sem saber como reagir diante de uma situação como essa. Engoliu em seco e tentou tirar as palavras de sua boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Como sabe meu nome? Quem é você? O que quer aqui? - questionou, voltando a assumir sua posição defensiva, preparando-se para ativar seu byakugan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino abriu um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, sem deixar uma ruga sequer nos cantos da boca. Seu sorriso, embora sem dentes, parecia reluzir debaixo da luz fraca da lua, como uma joia rara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Perdoe meus modos. - moveu o pé, como se fosse se aproximar, mas desistiu da ideia pouco tempo depois. Ao invés disso, fez uma breve reverência. - Eu sou Ootsutsuki Toneri. É um prazer conhecê-la, Hinata-san.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Ninja Storm IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O problema de viajar, principalmente para lugares longe durante um grande período de tempo, é que você acaba se isolando do mundo. As coisas acontecem e você não sabe de nada, porque não tem ninguém do seu lado pra te contar tudo em detalhes. Se você tiver sorte, consegue lugar ou mandar mensagem para alguém perguntando o que aconteceu, mas esse não era o caso de Sasuke. Ele tinha acabado de encerrar a conversa com Naruto no telefone da forma mais corrida é preocupante possível. Lembrava-se claramente de comentar com o loiro sobre a estrela cadente que vira cruzando os céus, rasgando-o com sua cauda brilhante e, pouco segundos depois, ouvir uma explosão vindo do outro lado do telefone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Naruto? O que foi isso? - perguntou, a preocupação clara em sua voz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O loiro do outro lado da linha murmurou um rápido “merda” por debaixo da respiração enquanto levantava-se de sua cadeira, provado pelo barulho das rodinhas arrastando-se sobre o chão de madeira do escritório.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sasuke, preciso desligar. Juro que te ligo depois!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aquele ponto, o moreno já havia começado a ficar nervoso, aumentando o volume de sua voz contra o telefone, mas já era tarde demais, Naruto já tinha desligado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos pálidas esfregaram o rosto com força, tentando forçar os piores pensamentos para longe de sua mente. Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido em Konoha, ele confiava no Nanadaime, confiava em seu namorado, tinha certeza de que ele conseguiria resolver tudo do melhor jeito possível. E, se alguma coisa ruim acontecesse, ele ainda poderia fazer um portal de volta para a vila e acudir o loiro em seu desamparo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, por enquanto, ele só queria clarear a mente e aproveitar a brisa salgada do mar soprando em seus cabelos morenos. Com todos os acontecimentos recentes em Konoha, mal teve tempo para relaxar e aproveitar um momento sozinho, apenas ele e seus pensamentos. Claro, a companhia do namorado e dos filhos era sempre bem-vinda, mas havia algo especial em passar um tempo apenas Sasuke e o vento. Já chegou até a se pegar murmurando algumas coisas em voz alta, como se estivesse falando com alguém, embora não tivesse ninguém lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos ônix encaravam as estrelas como se tentasse ler alguma gravura nelas, como se, se se concentrasse, encontraria uma mensagem escondida, mas elas estavam apenas dançando cintilantes naquele mar azul e negro acima de sua cabeça. O lembrava das vezes em que encarava o céu da janela de sua casa, passando noites em claro com medo de adormecer e ter o mesmo pesadelo de sempre - seus pais morrendo diante de si pelas mãos de seu irmão mais velho - e tendo apenas as estrelas como seu cantinho de conforto. Estranhamente, os dias em que olhava para elas com aquele olhar cansado, cheio de olheiras e com uma falta de brilho nas pupilas negras, eram os dias em que melhor conseguia dormir, como se alguém colocasse um cobertor sobre sua cabeça e o envolvesse em um abraço caloroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A única diferença é que agora ele não precisava mais das estrelas para se sentir assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu estou seguindo em frente. - as palavras escaparam de seus lábios como se fossem vento numa noite sem nuvens. Era automático e sem qualquer controle, mas ainda assim pareciam encaixar-se em sua garganta e relaxar sua mente. - Acho que demorou até demais. Eu até achei que tinha superado antes, mas minha acho que não consegui até umas semanas atrás. - apoiou os braços sobre o corrimão da beira do navio, soltando seu peso sobre os mesmos assim como o ar preso em seus pulmões. - Não que eu me arrependa das minhas escolhas, mas não acho que aquele caminho é o que eu queria pra mim. Acho que pensei que depois que fiz o que eu fiz eu não tinha o direito de escolher, ainda me sinto culpado pelas merdas que eu fiz no passado, mas, pelo menos, não acho que elas me afetam da mesma forma que antes. - soltou um suspiro e sentiu os músculos de seus lábios contraindo-se para cima. - Pelo menos eu não acho que quero sair correndo por aí descontando minha raiva e arrependimentos nos outros, heh. Demorou um pouco, mas agora estou um pouco melhor em carregar fardos e seguir em frente de cabeça erguida, não que eu possa levar todo o crédito, ou aquele loiro me mata. - fez um minuto de silêncio e aproveitou para recuperar a respiração, acalmando as palpitações incessantes em seu peito. - Patético. Depois de quase vinte anos só agora o pequeno Uchiha Sasuke aprendeu a seguir em frente e tomar o controle de seu próprio destino. Que desgraça de irmão eu sou, huh? Você tem um péssimo gosto, nii-san.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forma que os ventos acariciavam suas madeixas negras realmente lembrava um cobertor, só que sem o calor e o aconchego de um. Lembrava-se de quando durante suas viagens se deparava com noites assim e passava horas e horas a fio conversando com seus pensamentos. Aproveitava o tempo para refletir em coisas que não costumava fazer durante o dia, coisas que poderia ter feito e não fez, arrependimentos, o que mudou na forma com que via o mundo, essas coisas que anos atrás o deixaria com raiva e alimentaria sua sede de violência, mas que hoje só o trazia uma noção de calma e reflexão da situação em que se encontrava. Em sua adolescência, era uma filosofia que mal valia a pena olhar na cara, mas agora praticamente definia sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aceitar o passado e seguir em frente de cabeça erguida, claro que o que fez nunca desapareceria, mas ele não precisava deixar que essas coisas o destruíssem e marcassem sua pele com fogo. Eram memórias que trouxeram experiências valiosas e lições de vida que Sasuke carregaria consigo para toda sua vida. Sua vida não era perfeita, nem um pouco, mas, vendo onde chegara agora, não mudaria nada. Ele teve que crescer muito para que as coisas ficassem como estavam e ele não se arrependeria nunca desse crescimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Eu não sei se quero mais ser um Uchiha. - desabafou para si mesmo, seu sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto completamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke-san…? - chamou uma voz pouco familiar de trás do moreno, forçando-o a virar-se para ver quem era. Era um dos professores que vieram junto com ele na viagem, seu cabelo castanho, olhos e lenço azuis eram algo que reconhecia de longe, embora não se lembrasse de seu nome. - O que está fazendo aqui tão tarde?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O arquear de sobrancelhas do Uchiha falou por si só para o moreno, que soltou um suspiro - de cansaço - despercebido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É o Konohamaru, o Naruto-nii-chan me ensinava jutsus quando éramos mais novos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, gomen, não lembrei do seu nome. - disse com um tom meio enxuto, sem expressar muita emoção, e voltou a se virar para o oceano a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Sarutobi revirou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto e se aproximou mais do Uchiha, parando ao seu lado para encarar o horizonte. Era verdade que ele e Sasuke nunca foram próximos, mesmo que Naruto fosse o melhor amigo do moreno durante sua infância, mas desde o começo da viagem, Konohamaru sentia no contrário quase a mesma sensação que teve dos professores que começariam na semana seguinte. Não era uma sensação de intimidade, mas também não era um território hostil como muitos acreditavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vejo que já parou de falar com o Naruto-nii– digo, com o Nanadaime. - os olhos ônix do moreno desviaram-se para Konohamaru com um certo interesse. - Conversaram bastante?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hn. O idiota não me deixava desligar, o que me lembra que ainda tenho que devolver o celular depois. Era pra ser uma conversa curta e eu acabei alugando o celular do Boruto o dia todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O de lenço azul riu baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Poderia aproveitar que chegaremos pela manhã e comprar um celular para você, assim não precisaria alugar o do Boruto e poderia falar com seu namorado o quanto quisesse, hehe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso maroto escapou dos lábios do Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vou pôr tudo na conta daquele Dobe por ter me enchido o saco semana passada. Já que o idiota não sabe cozinhar, é assim que ele vai pagar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois riram um pouco, levantando a atmosfera que estava um pouco pesada. Não era muito normal para Sasuke falar tão abertamente assim com os outros, mas já que era de confiança de Naruto então ele poderia dar uma chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E como vai o Naruto-nii-chan? Ainda está cedo e eu duvido muito que ele tenha desligado para ir dormir ou trabalhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma sensação de desconforto conhecida regressou ao peito de Sasuke. Desde que o loiro desligou o celular - que provavelmente estava sem bateria, já que ele não atendeu mais nenhuma chamada - ele ficou sem notícia qualquer do namorado, não sabia o que estava acontecendo e se estava tudo bem. Sinceramente? Estava preocupado. Ficar no escuro era algo que ele simplesmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>detestava</span>
  </em>
  <span>, isso desde criança. Muitos dos problemas que já teve em sua vida teriam sido facilmente resolvidos se as pessoas ao seu redor soubessem o que era calar a boca, respirar e ter uma conversa civilizada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não sei, ele desligou na minha cara do nada. - abaixou um pouco a cabeça, encarando a água que batia contra o casco do navio, bem lá em baixo. - Provavelmente mais algum atentado ou algo assim. Ugh, não aguento mais essas porcarias, mas já que ele é o Hokage eu não posso reclamar de ele se preocupar tanto em fazer o trabalho dele, não que eu não fosse fazer a mesma coisa se estivesse nessa situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru encarou o Uchiha de soslaio, sentindo seu peito se contrair ao vê-lo com uma expressão tão vazia quando a dois segundos atrás estava rindo como qualquer outra pessoa, ainda que um pouco tímido. Sem hesitar, colocou uma mão em seu ombro e encarou-o com um olhar de conforto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não é o único que está preocupado. Depois do ataque no restaurante, fiquei morrendo de medo que alguma coisa acontecesse com o Naruto-nii-chan e com as crianças. Elas são muito novas para serem submetidas a essas situações, merecem ter uma vida normal e agirem como crianças normais. - passou a mão para as costas de Sasuke, deslizando os dedos timidamente pelo símbolo do clã que estampava sua blusa velha e o acariciando como uma forma de conforto. - Mas é por isso que estamos aqui. Para elas ficarem seguras. Se realmente teve um atentado de novo, isso só mostra que tomamos a decisão certa em trazer as crianças conosco pra cá, onde é mais seguro. Tenho certeza de que o Naruto-nii-chan e os outros ficarão bem, somos ninjas, afinal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke forçou um sorriso em seu rosto. Embora não fosse 100% legítimo, lhe trazia uma sensação própria de conforto e calma, era o suficiente para enganar seu coração e fazê-lo se acalmar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você tem razão. E, além do mais, eu posso ligar pra ele depois e perguntar o que aconteceu. No último caso, volto pra lá com meu Rinnegan e depois volto quando resolver tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrindo, Konohamaru disse:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não acho que você vá precisar voltar, mas é um bom plano B. - apoiou-se sobre suas mãos e mudou seu olhar para o Uchiha de confortante para malicioso. - Mudando de assunto, quando vocês dois vão parar de besteira e se casar de uma vez? Já está mais do que na hora de juntar os trapos e juntar esses seus dois clãs sobrando aí, sem ofensas. - riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno revirou os olhos de forma brincalhona e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, forçando-se a olhar para o horizonte, evitando os olhos azuis do companheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu pretendia pedir ele em casamento assim que desse, mas eu não tenho nem dinheiro e nem tempo. Até pensei em comprar um anel durante a viagem, mas acho que passaria dos limites e ficaria muito caro. Além do mais, do jeito que as coisas estão agora, a última coisa que o Naruto precisa é mais coisa pra se preocupar, ainda mais se for algo grande como um casamento. - soltou o ar reprimido em seus pulmões, relaxando os ombros. - Quanto aos nossos clãs, eu não sei exatamente o que fazer. Fazer parte do clã Uchiha, carregar esse nome, já não me é tão atraente quanto antes, também não sei se Naruto ainda pensa em qualquer coisa sobre seu clã, então provavelmente se mudarmos alguma coisa, será só o nome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E quem vai mudar vai ser ele ou você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pff, ele, obviamente. “Sasuke Uzumaki” é um nome tão bosta que não fica bom nem em kanji. - apoiou a bochecha em uma das mãos. - Depois eu mexo meus pauzinhos pra fazer ele concordar em mudar o nome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso era uma mentira do tamanho do navio inteiro. O moreno sabia que o nome era perfeito no momento em que o soltou da boca, mas seu maldito orgulho Uchiha não o deixaria admitir isso em voz alta. Pelo menos não para algum dedo-duro em potencial, não sabia qual era a relação que Naruto e Konohamaru mantinham, então não ia arriscar de algo que poderia ser usado facilmente contra ele chegar aos ouvidos daquele loiro idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “Naruto Uchiha” então? - levou o dedo indicador ao queixo. - Devo admitir que tem uma sonoridade ótima, mas acha que ele vai concordar assim tão fácil? Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber o quanto o Naruto é chato com essas coisas. - ajeitou o nó do lenço atrás do pescoço. - Se eu fosse você, já me prepararia para os choramingos e a cara de moleque irritado com braços cruzados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sorriu em deboche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E se eu fosse você eu mandaria seu aluno de volta pra cama. Ele já está ouvindo a conversa há mais de dez minutos. - apontou para trás, onde uma figura de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis os encarava paralisado. - Aproveita e entrega isso daqui pra ele e fala pra ele carregar que tá com 10% de bateria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto! Não era pra você estar acordado! - brigou Konohamaru, se aproximando do mais novo com os braços cruzados, sendo seguido por Sasuke com um sorriso logo atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro endureceu o corpo e desviou o olhar, timidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- G-gomennasai! Eu não quis me intrometer na conversa de vocês! É que eu acabei me perdendo no caminho pra cozinha, eu só queria um copo de água! - desculpou-se rapidamente, não esperando levar uma bronca para começar a falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltando um suspiro, o moreno olhou para ele, preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem, Boruto, mas já está tarde para você ficar perambulando pelo navio assim. Da próxima vez, chame alguém do staff pra te orientar. - virou-se para o Uchiha e sorriu torto. - Gomen, Sasuke-san, mas eu preciso levar o Boruto de volta para o quarto. Foi muito bom conversar com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke fez uma breve reverência, acompanhando os dois desaparecerem de sua vista com os olhos ônix e um sorriso singelo no rosto. O tempo todo, os olhos de Boruto não deixaram os seus e nem os seus dele. Que bela mentira ele havia inventado, o Uchiha nem precisava de seu sharingan para ver que ele não estava com um pingo de sono embora já fosse tarde da noite para uma criança estar acordada. Provavelmente o movimento do navio estava afetando seu sono. O moreno só esperava que isso não tirasse seu ânimo para explorar a vila oculta no dia seguinte, seria muito decepcionante para o pequeno Uzumaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acelerando seu passo para evitar os empurrões do professor, Boruto abaixou a cabeça e encarou o chão durante todo o resto do trajeto. Um bocejo ameaçou escapar de sua boca e forçar suas pálpebras a se fecharem, mas ele lutou contra. Acabou que dormir numa cama a qual não estava acostumado era mais difícil do que parecia, por mais macio que o colchão fosse. Realmente tinha saído para buscar água, mas também queria clarear a mente e ver se conseguia chamar a atenção do sono para si. Acabou que encontrou seu sensei e seu possível futuro padrasto conversando algo sobre clãs e casamentos. Ele até faria alguma reclamação ou expressaria descontentamento de alguma forma, mas estava com preguiça demais para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aqui. - disse Konohamaru enquanto entregava o celular para o loiro, que até havia esquecido da existência dele já que haviam o tomado de si bem no começo do dia. - Vê se não se mete em encrenca, Boruto. Volte pra cama e trate de dormir que amanhã será um dia agitado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro lutou contra uma revirada de olhos, não era uma boa hora para irritar seu sensei, então simplesmente assentiu e entrou no quarto onde estavam os outros garotos, todos deitados em suas camas e aconchegados embaixo de seus cobertores quentinhos e seguros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminhou a passos lentos até sua cama, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar ninguém e ter que responder mil e uma perguntas. Tudo o que menos precisava agora era responder perguntas e lidar com um bando de meninos cambaleando de sono e o enchendo o saco. Só queria se enrolar em seu cobertor e desaparecer no mundo dos sonhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto…? - chamou uma voz sonolenta a algumas camas distante dele, imediatamente chamando sua atenção de sua cama. Mesmo sonolenta, aquela voz era reconhecível até a vinte quilômetros de distância.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gomen, Mitsuki, eu te acordei? - perguntou com uma tranquilidade incomum em sua voz enquanto encarava o albino por cima do ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um pequeno sorriso cruzou os lábios de Mitsuki enquanto o mesmo encarava Boruto com seus olhos dourados. Mesmo com a luz se ausentando no quarto, o loiro conseguia ver o brilho deles com clareza, como se brilhassem à luz da lua, e isso só o deixava mais bonito ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O leve som de tapinhas chamou a atenção de Boruto, que desviou o olhar para a mão de Mitsuki, que batia delicadamente em um espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama, sinalizando para que ele se aproximasse e sentasse ao seu lado, o que ele fez, mantendo-se em silêncio pelo leve constrangimento. Assim que se sentou, sentiu os dedos gelados do albino percorrerem sua nuca e deslizarem por seu couro cabeludo com carinho, desarrumando todos as suas madeixas loiras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Há quanto tempo você tá acordado? - perguntou timidamente, tentando não ceder às carícias hipnotizadoras do de olhos dourados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acordei pouco antes de você sair do quarto. - deslizou os dedos para atrás da orelha do loiro, brincando com os finos fios dali de trás. - Não conseguiu dormir?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto quase não conseguiu falar com a doce sensação dos dedos gelados de Mitsuki roçando contra sua pele em contatos acidentais. O choque de temperatura arrepiava sua espinha e tirava todo o ar de seus pulmões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-não, - conseguiu dizer, com dificuldade. - Não estou acostumado com movimentos de navio e o lugar não é muito familiar, então fica difícil cair no sono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki soltou apenas um “hum” que estava preso em sua garganta e continuou massageando a cabeça e os cabelos do menor, vendo com clareza que ele estava gostando da atenção dada à si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Boruto inclinou-se para o lado e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do albino, aconchegando-se contra o tecido macio de seu pijama e alguns fios de seu cabelo que estavam arrepiados. Mitsuki soltou ar por entre os lábios com um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu estou te deixando com sono? - perguntou enquanto aconchegava a posição de seus braços para melhor ajeitar o loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto soltou um grunhido e pressionou seus olhos fechados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Um pouco. Você faz um cafuné tão bom. - desabafou, sentindo as batidas de seu coração acelerarem cada vez mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que se dessem conta, o loiro havia empurrado ambos na cama, acabando com a cabeça no peito do albino e com os braços do mesmo envolvidos em sua cabeça, acariciando seus fios dourados. Em uma situação normal, eles teriam se separado imediatamente, mas no meio da noite e do sono era difícil processar as informações que chegavam ao cérebro.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sarada estava certa, contato físico é bem melhor que aquelas cantadas bosta.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - pensou, sorrindo em meio a atenção que o albino o estava dando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quer dormir aqui essa noite? Se o cafuné ajuda, eu não me importo de continuar fazendo até você dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhuma palavra deixou a boca de Boruto, apenas um suspiro de contentamento, indicando que sim, aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram assim por longos minutos, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro e as carícias que Mitsuki oferecia. Era tão bom, o loiro queria continuar assim para sempre, apenas os dois, juntos, iluminados pelo luar da noite. Os batimentos do coração do albino soavam contra seu ouvido, trazendo-lhe uma sensação de conforto, como dormir encostado nos peitos de uma mãe, estava trazendo-lhe o sono tão rápido que ele já estava até grogue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seus dedos são gelados… - comentou, tomando a mão livre do albino e acariciando a mesma com a palma e os dedos da sua própria. O coração de Mitsuki descompassou por um instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Minha roupa normal não cobre meus dedos, por isso eles acabam ficando gelados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso terno se estendeu nos lábios de Boruto enquanto uma ideia cruzava sua mente. Tirou a outra mão do albino de sua cabeça, juntando as duas em suas mãos e em frente ao seu rosto. Envolveu as pontas dos dedos de Mitsuki em suas palmas e aproximou o bolinho de dedos de sua boca, soprando um pouco de ar quente entre seus dedos, estendendo seu sorriso ainda mais enquanto erguia o olhar para encarar o albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Relaxa, eu esquento eles pra você. - sua voz saiu sonolenta, mas seus olhos expressavam uma agitação e felicidade imensas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E como aquela estava sendo a noite do impulso, ninguém com controle algum sobre seus cérebros, Boruto aproximou mais as mãos de Mitsuki de sua boca e depositou um suave e terno beijo em cima de seus dedos, soltando um suspiro pesado logo depois e sentindo como se um peso que ele nem sabia que existia tivesse sido retirado de seus ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não teve tempo de erguer o olhar e ver a reação do albino para com seu gesto, visto que o sono já havia o consumido por completo e tudo a sua volta havia se tornado escuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um instinto de defesa automático se instalou em Hinata e ela quase deu um passo para trás. O histórico que Konoha tinha com o clã Ootsutsuki não era algo muito bom para criar primeiras impressões para esse tipo de situação. Ela não queria acabar julgando o rapaz errado, afinal, não eram todos os Ootsutsuki que eram maus, mas seu sangue parecia congelar mais a cada segundo que seu cérebro levava para processar a informação, sabia que devia mandar um sinal para os outros, mas àquele momento não conseguia nem ficar em pé direito e parar o tremor em suas mãos e pés.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Ootsutsuki? Então isso quer dizer... Você veio do espaço? - era uma pergunta imbecil, Hinata sabia, mas era melhor do que ficar calada o encarando com cara de trouxa em posição de luta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri assentiu com a cabeça, mantendo o sorriso fixo em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Precisamente, embora, de qual parte, eu não tenha certeza. - Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha em confusão e, como se lesse sua mente, o jovem de cabelos albinos se pronunciou novamente. - Deixe-me explicar, algo aconteceu comigo antes que eu chegasse aqui, talvez eu tenha batido em alguma coisa ou sofrido algum acidente, porque não consigo me lembrar de nada antes de chegar aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata não pôde conter o movimentar da boca e acabou por entreabrir a mesma, seu cérebro ainda tentando processar tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não se lembra de nada? Nada mesmo? - o albino negou com a cabeça. - Apenas seu nome? - assentiu novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sumimasen. Eu sei que deve ser estranho se encontrar com alguém assim e não saber nada sobre ele, não a julgo por suspeitar de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga hesitou por um instante, ainda não sabia o que pensar da situação. Embora ele fosse um Ootsutsuki e muito provavelmente estava ali com algum propósito malicioso, a morena não conseguia evitar de pensar que talvez ele estivesse mesmo precisando de ajuda. Afinal, nem todos os Ootsutsuki eram maus; Rikudou senin e seu irmão, Ootsutsuki Hamura, eram bons exemplos daquele clã que não tinha qualquer propósito doente para a Terra e seus habitantes, até a própria Ootsutsuki Kaguya não era má quando chegou à Terra, apenas estava cumprindo ordens de seus superiores e não tinha intenção nenhuma de ferir qualquer ser que fosse. O que impedia de ser o mesmo caso com a pessoa que estava à sua frente? Além do mais, ela estava sim um tanto ansiosa para conhecer mais sobre aquele estranho que caiu do céu numa bola de fogo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imediatamente uma epifania atingiu o cérebro de Hinata, fazendo-a perceber que esquecera o mais importante naquela situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toneri-kun, você está ferido? - perguntou preocupada, dando alguns poucos passos na direção do albino, que continuava sorrindo ternamente. - Se você veio do espaço e ainda perdeu a memória, então deve ter caído de muito alto! Está ferido? Dói em algum lugar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri não evitou e deu um passo para trás. No meio daquele surto da de olhos perolados sobre o estado de seu corpo, ela acabou se aproximando muito de si, ficando a centímetros de seu rosto e acabando por deixá-lo nervoso com a proximidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum, p-perdão, Hinata-san, mas você poderia… - perdeu o controle das palavras no meio da sentença, percebendo suas bochechas tomando uma cor avermelhada forte enquanto a Hyuuga se aproximava de si. Seus olhos não conseguiram desviar de seus olhos enquanto a mesma ativava seu byakugan e investigava seu chakra, como se checasse para que tudo estivesse em ordem com seu corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ela é ainda mais bonita pessoalmente.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - pensou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Parece que está tudo certo. Você está bem! - sorriu ternamente, seu rosto brilhando majestosamente sobre a luz da lua, Toneri não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A-arigatou. - disse timidamente, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e fazendo uma breve reverência, sentindo seu coração se acelerar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem certeza de que não se lembra de nada? Sua casa, seus parentes, superiores, qualquer um?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negativo mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não me lembro de nada desde que cheguei aqui, embora eu tenha a sensação de que não cheguei aqui por acidente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata levou a mão ao queixo, ponderando. Aquela situação era muito estranha, ele não tinha memória, mas conhecia seu nome de alguma forma. Era tudo muito estranho…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quando você chegou, me chamou de Hinata, não é? - tentando disfarçar a vergonha, o albino assentiu timidamente. - Mas como você sabe o meu nome? Tenho certeza de que eu me lembraria de ter me encontrado com algum ser do espaço em algum momento da minha vida, ainda mais se for um Ootsutsuki!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juntando as mãos ao lado do corpo, Toneri fez uma reverência de 90 graus para a Hyuuga, espantando-a por um segundo e tirando-a da posição estrita em que se encontrava para recuar um passo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sumimasen, Hinata-san, mas eu realmente não sei essa informação. Só sei que devo ter ouvido seu nome em algum momento antes de chegar aqui, agora, onde, eu não sei. Tudo que posso dizer é que tenho a sensação de já tê-la visto em algum lugar, de alguma forma, as feições de seu rosto e seus olhos são muito familiares para mim. Não me recordo de sua roupa ou algum outro detalhe de seu corpo, apenas de seu rosto. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>e seu sorriso,</span>
  </em>
  <span> acrescentou em sua mente, com vergonha demais para dizer à Hyuuga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se já não estava perdida antes, agora definitivamente estava. De acordo com a forma que foi treinada, ele seria categorizado como uma possível ameaça, já que veio de um clã com histórico ruim e não tinha nada para provar que não veio com intenções maliciosas, além de, supostamente, não lembrar de nada que lhe ocorreu anteriormente, entretanto, segundo seu próprio conceito, achava que seria melhor levá-lo para a vila e buscar tratamento para sua cabeça, já que a ferida poderia ser interna, algo como uma concussão ou algo semelhante que tenha feito-o perder a memória temporariamente. O problema é que ela não sabia a qual lado ouvir. Não queria acabar trazendo algo perigoso para a vila e causar algum desastre, ainda mais com tudo o que havia acontecido recentemente, a última coisa que Naruto precisava é de mais um problema para cuidar, ainda mais algo tão grande quanto um ser do espaço que se dizia Ootsutsuki, mas também não queria acabar deixando para trás uma pessoa inocente e com possíveis problemas mentais por culpa de seu mau julgamento. Qual lado deveria ouvir?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão, viu pelo canto do olho Toneri tentar se erguer da reverência e, assim que se colocou de volta em seus pés, seus olhos reviraram até quase desaparecerem da parte visível de seu olho e suas pernas fraquejaram e, antes que Hinata percebesse, o corpo do albino estava caindo inconsciente no chão, por pouco não atingindo o solo e machucando sua pele fina. A morena virou-se em sua direção com rapidez e agarrou seu corpo inconsciente em seus braços e lentamente derrubou-se de seus pés, caindo de joelhos no chão com o maior apoiado contra seu corpo, sua cabeça escorada em seu ombros e com os olhos agora fechados. Ele havia desmaiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toneri-kun…! - ativou rapidamente seu byakugan enquanto acomodava o Ootsutsuki em seu colo como se fosse uma criancinha. Escaneou-o rapidamente e percebeu que seu chakra estava definitivamente mais fraco, não circulava direito por seu corpo e o que fluía apresentava traços de irregularidade, como se ele estivesse tendo uma arritmia. - Merda… Eu preciso te levar pra um hospital agora!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem pensar duas vezes, acomodou seus braços ao redor do corpo frágil do albino e o ergueu no colo sem dificuldades. Hinata podia parecer uma garota frágil e sensível, mas ela era, na verdade, muito mais forte do que se esperava dela. Acomodou a cabeça de Toneri pouco acima de seus seios e ajeitou seus cabelos bagunçados com carinho. Seu julgamento sobre ele podia esperar, primeiro de tudo, ela tinha que levar ele para um hospital e para alguém que pudesse o tratar de seja lá o que que estava errado com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminhou com o rapaz nos braços por uns bons cinco minutos antes de escutar uma voz masculina chamando por ela. Era Kiba. Pressentindo que ele perguntaria quem era aquele rapaz, Hinata se ajeitou numa posição mais confortável para responder o questionário sem ter que ficar ajeitando Toneri em seus braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata! Eu senti seu chakra dispando! O que aconteceu? Você está bem? - gritou enquanto corria em sua direção, parando a uma pequena distância dela, seu olhar imediatamente se voltando para o de vestes brancas com uma expressão um tanto confusa e entojada. - Hinata… Quem é esse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos perolados desviaram-se para o rapaz inconsciente encostado em si e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios por um breve instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Essa é a estrela cadente que nós vimos cair. - Kiba ficou completamente travado, sem conseguir entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Suspirando, a Hyuuga ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha. - Kiba-kun, esse é Ootsutsuki Toneri, foi ele quem estava caindo naquele raio de luz, não uma estrela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A confusão do Inuzuka se transformou em espanto e em um sentimento que Hinata não sabia descrever muito bem; espanto, medo, raiva, nervosismo, talvez? Ela não tinha muita certeza. Ele provavelmente iria brigar com ela, ordenar que colocasse aquele homem no chão e se afastasse para chamarem o Nanadaime para que tudo fosse feito com mais calma e clareza, mas, ao invés disso, ele respirou fundo e se aproximou da morena, mantendo seu olhar o mais neutro possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Foi isso que caiu do céu? Um Ootsutsuki? - Hinata assentiu calmamente com a cabeça. - Ele veio do espaço? - assentiu novamente. - Do mesmo jeito que a Kaguya chegou aqui uns vinte mil anos atrás? - e mais uma vez. - … E você não acha isso muito suspeito? Pode ser mais algum truque daqueles que planejaram os atentados nos últimos dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata abaixou o olhar, mantendo-se reclusa por um instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que eu acho, mas também penso que não quero julgar alguém sem saber se ele está ou não mentindo. Desde o momento que eu o encontrei, ele me contou algumas coisas sobre ele, a maioria delas é bem misteriosa, mas eu não sei se tenho tudo que preciso pra julgar se ele é bom ou mau ainda. Nós conversamos por um tempo, eu o examinei, e ele não parecia mau. Na verdade, ele é até simpático.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno levou a mão ao queixo, ponderando por um instante. Não podia esconder que ficou com uma pontinha de ciúmes de ver Hinata falando tão ternamente de alguém que ela havia acabado de conhecer, mas tinha que concordar com ela que ainda era um caso muito ambíguo para ser categorizado como se fosse algo preto e branco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Talvez seja melhor deixar isso pro Naruto resolver, sendo o Nanadaime, ele vai saber resolver melhor a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena assentiu sem hesitar, mais uma vez ajeitando o corpo em seu colo para deixar ambos mais confortáveis. Como se se comunicassem com o olhar, os dois começaram a caminhar em direção à vila, esperando que um julgamento justo aguardasse o albino nos braços de Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata! Kiba! - chamou uma voz conhecida, interrompendo os pensamentos da morena e deixando-a travada no lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O dono da cabeleira loira conhecida desceu rapidamente de uma árvore próxima e correu na direção da dupla com uma expressão de preocupação, o que era natural já que Hinata estava segurando um desconhecido nos braços. Foi só chegar perto e reconhecer a aparência pálida e roupa característica que começou o surto e as perguntas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto encarou o Ootsutsuki, desacreditado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele é…? - sem precisar acabar a pergunta, recebeu uma resposta afirmativa da Hyuuga. - E por que você ainda o está segurando? Se ele é realmente do clã da Kaguya, então pode ser perigoso. Não sabemos quais as intenções dele aqui na Terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Ele não parecia do mau, Naruto-kun. - disse ela num sussurro, um tanto tímida para falar de um assunto sério assim com o loiro. Quando ele arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso, Hinata percebeu que teria que ser mais clara em seus dizeres. - B-bom… Eu passei um tempo com ele, antes de ele desmaiar, e ele não parecia ruim, na verdade, parecia muito perdido. Parece que ele perdeu a memória na queda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto abriu a boca para retrucar, mas um pensamento o deteve em beira ao ato. Ele estava sendo precipitado, tinha que se lembrar que nem todos os Ootsutsuki eram maus quando chegaram - ou nasceram - na Terra. Se se deixasse levar por seu pré-julgamento, ele não seria melhor do que aqueles que insultavam sua relação com Sasuke só pelo fato de serem homens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Além do mais, ele ainda devia à Hinata por ter sido tão compreensiva em seu término e o início de seu relacionamento com Sasuke. Embora o começo tenha sido um tanto turbulento, com a morena perdendo o controle de si e gritando diversos insultos ao Uchiha e seu clã, ela se desculpou e os dois tiveram uma conclusão suave para sua história juntos como um casal, e ele devia isso à ela. Em momento algum Hinata fora obrigada a aceitar isso numa boa. Ela não era obrigada a jogar o anel pela janela de seu escritório e fazer um discurso sobre a felicidade do loiro. Ela não era obrigada a aceitar que o seu marido tinha sentimentos por outra pessoa. Ela não era obrigada a dividir a guarda das crianças. Ela não era obrigada a aceitar o término. Ela não era obrigada a deixá-lo ir. Mas ela ainda assim o fez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ele devia sua felicidade à ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirou fundo, focando seus pensamentos ao redor disso e clareou a mente, tentando se abrir à outras possibilidades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está bem. - Hinata arregalou os olhos, surpresa. - Vamos levá-lo pra vila e eu peço pros médicos darem uma olhada nele. Kiba, - virou-se para o moreno. - Vá atrás dos outros que ainda estão por aqui, eu vou acompanhar Hinata de volta pra vila para resolvermos esse contratempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Hinata, odiaria pensar que uma vida poderia acabar perdida por algo que ela fez, mas ainda bem que Naruto tinha um excelente coração e conseguia ver além das aparências. Ela seria sempre grata à ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois shinobis assentiram e tomaram suas posições; Kiba rumando floresta adentro e Hinata acelerando o passo até o lado do loiro, mantendo seus olhos no caminho durante todo o percurso. O silêncio que reinava por entre os dois era incrivelmente desconfortável, ainda mais que ninguém sabia exatamente o que dizer para quebrar o clima entre os dois. Desde seu término, Hinata e Naruto não tinham mais tanto para conversar, ou melhor, eles tinham, mas não achavam que era adequado falar sobre sendo que se tratava da criação de seus filhos e da vida pessoal um do outro, aquelas eram linhas que eles não tinham mais o direito de ultrapassar tão casualmente como quando ainda eram casados.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pergunta pra ela sobre o resto do pessoal.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> - sugeriu Kurama num murmúrio, não dando muita atenção ao loiro ou a morena. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Só faça o que fizer, não fale no garoto Uchiha, pode deixar ela chateada.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto limpou a garganta e assentiu discretamente, voltando seus olhos para Hinata, que seguia confiante em seu caminho e sem desviar um segundo sua atenção, quase como se fosse um agente da Anbu em uma missão super importante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então… Como foi o rolê com o resto do pessoal? Eles ficaram muito bêbados?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tivemos que deixar vários deles na casa da Temari pra podermos vir aqui investigar porque eles não estavam conseguindo parar em pé. Devia ter visto a Tenten quando ela viu a “estrela” cruzando o céu, ela desejou pra ter a minha resistência ao álcool. - riu baixo junto com o loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês deveriam ter gravado pra usar de chantagem depois. Deve ter sido hilário!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Foi mesmo! - concordou ela, assentindo com a cabeça. - Você deveria ter ido com a gente, Naruto-kun, todos estavam falando como você é quem mais estava precisando beber pra relaxar. Com tudo que tem acontecido, a vila sendo atacada, as investigações e tudo o mais, você deve estar muito estressado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro soltou um suspiro relaxado e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco laranja que usava, permitindo seus lábios de se curvarem em um sorriso maior do que o que já estava usando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sendo sincero, eu até estava há algumas horas atrás, mas agora eu já estou bem. Fiquei o dia inteiro conversando com o Sasuke no celular, então já deu pra desestressar só de ficar sem fazer a papelada que tinha em cima da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração da morena parou por um instante, mas ela rapidamente superou o sentimento e abriu um sorriso calmo; o mais calmo que conseguia naquela situação. Não é que ela tivesse algum problema com falar sobre a relação de Sasuke e seu ex-marido; ela adorava Sasuke e sabia que ele seria um ótimo pai para todas as crianças que ela e Sakura haviam deixado, mas sua mente não podia deixar de devanear sobre como, durante todo seu casamento com Naruto, ele não se importou de matar trabalho para passar tempo uma vez sequer. Era um tanto ofensivo e fazia-a se sentir inferiorizada, o que a deixava com raiva, o que a fazia suspirar, e foi o que aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um suspiro pesado escapou de sua boca, involuntariamente, tirando um peso do peito de Hinata, mas nada que fosse calmante, mais como quando se volta a respirar voluntariamente ao invés de forma automática.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurama se deu um tapa na testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O cérebro minúsculo e imbecil do Uzumaki logo processou o que acabou de falar e quase se deu um tapa na testa também.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Como aquele garoto Uchiha acabou com alguém como você?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> - brigou a raposa, rosnando baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merda. </span>
  </em>
  <span>- pensou o loiro, olhando desesperadamente para o chão e mordendo os lábios. Se não pensasse em um desvio daquela conversa rápido, o clima voltaria a ficar pesado e os dois continuariam nessa dinâmica estupidamente irritante de silêncios desconfortáveis. Ghhhhh, que ódio!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por sorte, Hinata era uma garota inteligente e já tinha se tocado da situação. Naruto havia percebido seu desconforto com o tópico e estava entrando em desespero para fazê-la falar com ele. Ele podia achar que não, mas era muito fácil de ler, bom, não tão fácil como a forma que Sasuke o lia, mas relativamente fácil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A última coisa que a Hyuuga queria era que o loiro acabasse se sentindo mal por sua causa. O fato de ela se sentir mal com assuntos que envolviam o relacionamento entre ele e o Uchiha era um problema </span>
  <em>
    <span>dela</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fruto da dificuldade </span>
  <em>
    <span>dela</span>
  </em>
  <span> em lidar com suas emoções e que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ela</span>
  </em>
  <span> devia resolver, não ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ativando seu “modo simpático” a de olhos perolados rapidamente empurrou esses sentimentos bem para o fundo de sua cabeça, onde não poderia ouvi-los e concentrou-se no mundo material, acomodando Toneri melhor em seus braços; apoiando sua cabeça pendente em seu ombro e ajeitando suas vestes embaixo de sua mão gelada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fico feliz que a saudade não esteja te afetando, Naruto-kun, mas não se esqueça que fazer seu trabalho também é importante. - aconselhou ela, passando um ar de superioridade e maturidade. Encarou o loiro pelo canto do olho e viu como ele ainda parecia constrangido pelo evento de alguns segundos atrás, então voltou a mudar o assunto. - E como Sasuke-kun está indo com as crianças? Elas estão dando trabalho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltando seus olhos azuis para ela, Naruto não pôde evitar de sorrir, sentindo a alegria voltar ao seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pelo que ele disse, parece que elas estão bem tranquilas, enchendo o saco umas das outras ao invés de irritar os professores. Eu estou mais preocupado com o fato de que, durante todo o tempo que ficamos conversando, ele estava usando o celular de outra pessoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Coitado do Boruto. - disse Hinata, dando risada. - Mas não se preocupe, Naruto-kun, do jeito que o Boruto é, tenho certeza que ele vai arrumar coisas melhores pra fazer do que ficar com a cara enfiada no celular. Pode ser uma boa oportunidade pra ele se aproximar dos outros colegas e conhecer gente nova!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu só espero que ele não resolva estourar a minha conta, haha. - brincou ele, fazendo a morena rir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois seguiram viagem assim, conversando como dois amigos de infância, parecia que se passaram anos desde que conversaram desse jeito; uma conversa gostosa e tranquila, como se não tivesse nada de errado acontecendo no mundo e Hinata não estivesse carregando uma pessoa potencialmente perigosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ela é boa demais pra você.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> - disse Kurama em algum momento durante a conversa. Não podia ser evitado que o mesmo pensasse que ela estava muito acima do nível de Naruto, que até a poucos minutos estava na maior dificuldade para acabar com o clima estranho entre os dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro até retrucaria se ele não estivesse certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devia ser umas sete da manhã quando o navio atracou no dia seguinte e Konohamaru invadiu o quarto das crianças, insistindo para que elas acordassem que o dia já começou. Todos acordaram meio grogues e confusos por abrirem os olhos para um cenário pouco familiarizado, mas conseguiram se readaptar ao lugar depois de quase meia hora. Um a um, eles foram se retirando dos dormitórios, mala em mãos, e se encontraram com os colegas do sexo oposto e os professores no convés do navio para se preparar para descer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom dia, classe. - saudou o de lenço azul. - Hoje nós vamos descer e oficialmente começar nosso passeio na vila da névoa. Por hora, vamos descer e ouvir as instruções do seu monitor e guia, depois vamos organizar o cronograma do dia e então estaremos prontos pra começar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murmúrios imediatamente começaram a circular entre os alunos, eles estavam muito animados, embora ainda estivessem com sono. Sendo realista, eles podiam estar com hemorroida que ainda estariam ansiosos, afinal, era uma excursão para um lugar onde nunca estiveram antes, quem não ficaria ansioso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você acha que vai ter gatinhos por lá, Sarada? - perguntou Chocho, inclinando-se para o lado da morena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não sei, Chocho, mas tenho certeza que esse passeio vai ser bem divertido, mesmo se não tiver ninguém bonito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Akimichi sorriu e concordou, desde que receberam a notícia de que iriam fazer uma viagem para outra vila oculta, a sala não fala em outra coisa - com exceção as novas normas da escola, uniformes, etc. Todos estavam muito ansiosos para conhecer o lugar, ver coisas diferentes e, principalmente, gastar o dinheiro que seus pais deram pra comprarem lembrancinhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O grupo de alunos foi instruído a seguir seus professores e alguns guias locais até a sala do Mizukage, onde ocorreria a introdução da classe ao instrutor e o início do passeio. Durante todo o trajeto, Sarada evitou de observar o cenário ao seu redor, não por desinteresse, mas sim por estar com uma dor de cabeça enorme. O treino com seu Aniki nos últimos dias estava sendo bem mais duro do que esperava, quem diria que o sharingan teria tantas facetas para explorar? Ele tinha avisado que ela podia acabar acordando cansada por conta do treinamento ter uma pegada mais física, mas ela não esperava estar cansada assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem, Sarada? - perguntou Boruto, aproximando-se da Uchiha com discrição.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uhum, eu ‘tô bem, só um pouco cansada. - esfregou os olhos e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. - Não estou acostumada com dormir e sentir movimento embaixo de mim, sabe? Aí não dormi direito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro afagou os próprios cabelos e soltou um suspiro compreensivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Te entendo perfeitamente. O navio chacoalha muito e atrapalha o sono todo, normal. Eu também não consegui dormir direito, acabei até acordando o Mitsuki sem querer enquanto saía pra beber água.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus passos foram abruptamente interrompidos quando Sarada agarrou seu pulso com força, mantendo-o preso em seu lugar enquanto os outros estudantes seguiam em frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sarada…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela de cabeça baixa, impossibilitando que o loiro visse a expressão que usava devido aos cabelos escuros caindo na frente de seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto sentiu seu corpo estremecer ao pensar que a Uchiha podia estar brava com alguma coisa. Não que tivesse algo de errado com ela ficar brava, o problema é que quando ela </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> ficava brava ela fazia uma carta simplesmente assustadora; ela curvava seus lábios em um sorriso sinistros e suas pálpebras inferiores escondiam parte de seus olhos enquanto suas bochechas se forçavam para cima, era simplesmente apavorante! Teve até uma vez que o loiro sonhou que uma figura que usava essa mesma expressão o estava perseguindo durante a noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi só então que sua mente se tocou que o único jeito de acalmar a besta que era Uchiha Sarada seria se ele contasse o que aconteceu na noite passada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele teria que contar que Mitsuki o chamou pra dormir com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele teria que contar que dormiu na mesma cama que Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele teria que contar que dormiu com Mitsuki fazendo cafuné nele e bagunçando seus cabelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele teria que contar que ficou deitado com a cabeça no peitoral de Mitsuki e ouviu seu coração bater a noite toda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele teria que contar que segurou as mãos de Mitsuki na sua e sentiu o toque de sua pele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puta merda, ela teria que contar que beijou as mãos de Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puta. Que. Pariu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por que essas coisas sempre aconteciam com ele? E ainda tão cedo na manhã! Soltou um suspiro frustrado. Ele só tinha doze anos, não deveria ter que lidar com isso, mas, infelizmente, ele tinha. Agora a questão é se Boruto estava disposto a cuspir tudo que aconteceu quando ele voltou para o quarto e encontrou o albino acordado ou se ele preferia enfrentar a fúria de uma Uchiha irritada por não conseguir respostas e que sabia mil e uma maneiras de torturá-lo e transformar sua vida num inferno - o que incluía recorrer a </span>
  <em>
    <span>outro</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uchiha que estava a poucos passos na frente deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, que se dane! Não é como se eu tivesse mais privacidade mesmo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas bochechas ganharam cor e seus olhos desviaram instintivamente para o chão enquanto ele brincava com os indicadores na frente do peito e tentava criar coragem para cuspir as palavras que estavam na ponta da língua. A mão de Sarada largou de seu pulso e moveu para seu ombro, acompanhada dessa vez pela segunda mão em seu ombro, indicando que ela estava ficando impaciente em esperar pela resposta do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anda logo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - ele podia praticamente ouvir os pensamentos da garota enquanto seus olhos perfuravam os seus e penetravam sua alma com força total.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- B-bom… N-não foi nada demais… S-só que quando eu voltei pro quarto ele tinha acordado, acho que por causa do barulho da porta ou sei lá, e, como eu não conseguia dormir, e-ele s-se ofereceu pra m-me fazer companhia enquanto eu tentava dormir. N-na verdade, acho que eu nem teria conseguido dormir se ele não estivesse comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um silêncio desconfortável se formou entre os dois, a única coisa mudando sendo a forma como Sarada estava segurando seus ombros; com um pouco menos de força do que antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto estava muito tentado a chamar pela morena, mas, antes que tivesse a chance, ouviu-a estalar a língua no céu da boca e erguer o rosto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shannaro! Boruto, isso é ótimo! Você finalmente está fazendo progresso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como se o berro bem no seu ouvido não fosse o bastante, Sarada agora parecia que estava tendo um ataque de loucura. Suas mãos soltaram-se dos ombros do loiro e moveram para sua boca, numa tentativa fútil de tentar conter as risadinhas e gritinhos animados que continuavam a vazar. Ela até deu alguns saltinhos no lugar, de tão animada que estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, antes que Boruto pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, de novo, ouviram a voz de Konohamaru gritar por eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto! Sarada! Por favor, acompanhem o grupo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois se viraram para onde a voz estava vindo e perceberam que todos já haviam partido, já estavam bem mais adiante do que eles, o único restando próximo deles foi o ninja de lenço azul, que os encarava de braços cruzados e uma expressão não muito legal em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após conseguirem alcançar o grupo, seguiram viagem pela cidade até o escritório do Mizukage. Em nenhum momento as crianças pararam de discutir e encarar os detalhes da estrutura e decoração do local, o estilo não era muito diferente de Konoha - era moderno e com uma combinação aconchegante de cores - mas também tinha seu charme e seu toque de originalidade. Konohamaru e os outros acompanhantes deram passagem para a classe e entraram na sala onde o Mizukage, supostamente, deveria recebê-los. Entretanto, a classe foi recebida não pelo líder de cabelos azuis e dentes afiados, mas por um garoto, da idade das outras crianças, de cabelo loiro, olhos rosados e vestimentas esverdeadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bem-vindos, visitantes! Meu nome é Karatachi Kagura, é um prazer conhecê-los.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os professores fizeram uma breve reverência, mas logo interromperam o clima confortável com uma pergunta partindo da boca de Konohamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Karatashi-san, mas não deveria ser o Mizukage que nos receberia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, sim, mas o Mizukage teve que atender à uma chamada urgente dos os outros kages, então ele não poderá vê-los até mais tarde. Em seu lugar, serei eu que guiarei vocês pela vila. Perdão se esse inconveniente não atende às suas expectativas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis do Sarutobi caminharam na direção de Sasuke, perguntando de forma muda se a história era real. Foi pra isso que ele veio, afinal. O de olhos ônix mordeu a bochecha por dentro, lembrando-se da conversa que teve com Naruto na noite anterior, quando o loiro simplesmente desligou na sua cara após ouvir uma explosão no fundo da ligação. Ele não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas se foi algo grave, então faria sentido que Naruto ligasse para os outros kages para discutir o assunto. Pensar sobre isso só o deixava mais nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assentiu com a cabeça na direção de Konohamaru e desviou o olhar para um ponto aleatório da sala, que não fosse o rosto de nenhum dos presentes na sala. Enquanto o professor e Kagura voltavam a conversar, o moreno não conseguia parar de se preocupar com o que poderia estar acontecendo de volta em Konoha, queria poder ligar para o namorado e pedir respostas sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada e saber se ele e os outros estavam bem. No entanto, seus pensamentos foram trançados ao sentir uma sensação de calor percorrer sua mão, olhou para baixo e foi recebido com um sorriso acolhedor de sua filha, que segurava sua mão com cuidado e carinho. Não sabia se ele havia expressado preocupação fisicamente ou se ela apenas assumiu que ele estava se sentindo mal e preocupado com aqueles que ficaram na vila, mas saber que ela estava segura ao seu lado já era o suficiente para acalmar um pouco as batidas aceleradas em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupem que o Mizukage vai nos encontrar mais tarde no centro de treinamento. Por hora, eu vou pedir que os encarregados levem suas malas ao apartamento onde vocês vão ficar e eu posso ir com os alunos até o shopping para eles comerem alguma coisa, claro que, se vocês também quiserem ir, eu posso os levar junto. - ele sorriu amigável, ao que as garotas reagiram com corações nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após Konohamaru concordar, Kagura guiou a todos para fora da sala e assumiu a liderança do grupo, que seguiu logo atrás de si. Não demorou muito para que Sarada fosse puxada para longe de seu pai por Chocho e praticamente pressionará contra a parede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você viu, Sarada?! - a moreninha estava visivelmente animada com alguma coisa, tanto que estava quase pulando no lugar e sussurrando as palavras que fluíam de sua boca com uma animação que Sarada não sabia de onde vinha. - Aquele Kagura é muito gato! Será que ele não gostaria de sair alguma hora? Eu quero muito chamar ele pra sair e fazer ele cair de amores por mim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Uchiha pigarreou e levou os dedos à boca, tentando conter seu riso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, ele é bonito, mas nós nem o conhecemos direito, Chocho. Não acha melhor sabermos mais sobre ele antes de decidir correr atrás dele? Além do mais, estamos aqui pra passear, não paquerar. - brincou ela, encarando a amiga pelo canto do olho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, Sarada, mas um bom passeio não é um bom passeio sem uma paquerinha de vez em quando. E ele é tão lindo… Eu preciso que ele saia comigo antes que alguma das outras tome a dianteira! - e, com isso, ela correu para a frente do amontoado de pessoas, até trombando com algumas no processo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irônico o suficiente, no momento em que Chocho sumiu de sua vista, o garoto que ela estava procurando apareceu bem ao lado da Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi. - cumprimentou o loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada o encarou pelo canto do olho e sorriu amigável, podia não o conhecer, mas queria lhe passar uma boa impressão como futura Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, Kagura, né? - ele assentiu e sorriu. - Você não devia estar guiando a excursão?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma risada deixou seus lábios, era terna e inocente, como a de uma criança que acabou de fazer besteira e não sabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Parece que você me pegou, mas está tudo bem, logo logo eu volto pra lá e assumo a liderança de novo. Eu queria conhecer mais sobre os visitantes que estamos tendo aqui, mesmo que eu seja o futuro Mizukage, não fui informado por completo sobre quem estava vindo pra cá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada quase travou no lugar, assim como todos os outros estudantes que estavam ouvindo à conversa, que logo se dispuseram a começar a gritar, pegos completamente de surpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- FUTURO MIZUKAGE?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para não causar uma comoção, Konohamaru avançou por entre a multidão de crianças até o loirinho e ficou entre ele e os outros estudantes, como se quisesse o proteger de um bando de javalis selvagens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O Nanadaime mencionou pra mim quando falou dessa viagem que nós provavelmente conheceríamos um dos candidatos para assumir o cargo de Mizukage. Karatashi Kagura é neto de um dos Mizukages passados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As crianças estavam todas pasmas, incluindo alguns dos professores que estavam os acompanhando. Não demorou muito para que o silêncio cessasse e todos se aproximassem de Kagura, ansiosos para se apresentarem e conhecer mais sobre o mesmo e sobrou pros professores acalmar a multidão de crianças que cercava o loiro, até Sasuke teve que intervir em um momento, mas tudo foi logo resolvido e todos voltaram a caminhar normalmente na direção do shopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em pouco tempo, Kagura começou a se dar bem com as crianças, especialmente com Sarada e Boruto, que conseguiam se relacionar com o óbvio fardo que ele carregava por ser o futuro Mizukage. Eles se tornaram amigos bem depressa, quase como se tivessem se conhecido a vida toda. O loiro oxigenado também conseguiu se dar bem com Inojin e Shikadai, que eram bem divertidos e espontâneos, principalmente quando estavam juntos. O resto da classe se costumou bem à presença de Kagura, mesmo com ele sendo uma espécie de celebridade e muitos o reconhecendo na rua, o garoto era divertido e até bem entusiasmado quando se ultrapassava a barreira da formalidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chegamos. - anunciou o loiro em frente ao grande edifício que era o shopping de Kirigakure. - Por favor, evitem de se separar pra ficar mais fácil para nos reorganizarmos depois quando for a hora de eu levar vocês pro próximo ponto. Fora isso, fiquem à vontade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, eles ficaram à vontade. Até demais. Pelo lugar ser grande e ter uma diversidade de lojas, as crianças logo começaram a se dividir em pequenos grupos com aqueles que mais tinham afinidade e saíram para explorar as lojas. Aquele lugar os fascinava além da conta, era tudo decorado com cores frias e, eventualmente, algumas quentes, a diversidade de lojas era impressionante e tinha até uma fonte de água no meio do primeiro piso. Era tão bonito é tão diferente de Konoha - que nem tinha shopping - que elas não podiam evitar em ficar animadas com tantas possibilidades para explorar e se divertir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uwaa, eu não sabia que esse jogo já tinha lançado! - exclamou Boruto enquanto encarava a vitrine de uma loja de jogos e eletrônicos. - Por favor, que eu tenha dinheiro o suficiente pra comprar! - pediu em voz baixa, seus dedos caçando o dinheiro que sua mãe havia mandado pra ele em sua bolsinha de dinheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é mais fácil pedir ao Sasuke que pague pra você? - sugeriu Mitsuki, inclinando-se ao lado do loirinho. - Ele é quem tem mais dinheiro pra pagar uma coisa dessas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto fez bico e desviou o olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não quero pedir pra ele… N-não quero atrapalhar, sabe? - brincou com os dedos enquanto guardava a carteira de volta no bolso da jaqueta. Ele não tinha dinheiro, ou coragem, o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um suspiro desanimado deixou seus lábios, aquele jogo ainda ia demorar muito tempo para ser lançado, mas ele não se sentia bem em pedir dinheiro para alguém que ele havia rejeitado por tanto tempo, era algo que ele não se sentia confortável fazendo e o fazia se sentir culpado só de considerar essa opção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, pelo menos dá pra comprar alguns doces pra mim e pra Hima– Mitsuki? - virou-se para encarar o albino que estava, ou pelo menos </span>
  <em>
    <span>deveria</span>
  </em>
  <span> estar, ao seu lado, apenas para encontrar um espaço vazio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E como a sorte estava sempre contra ele, seus olhos azuis logo localizaram Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminhando em sua direção acompanhado de Sarada e Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os três pararam perto de si de uma forma tão inocente que chegava a doer. Mitsuki exibia um sorriso calmo em seus lábios, Sarada segurava uma sacola e o Uchiha mais velho parecia sério, mas de um jeito neutro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qual é o jogo que você quer? Me fale qual é pra eu poder comprar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pergunta pegou Boruto de surpresa, mas ele teve tempo de poupar um olhar atravessado na direção do albino inocente, ele não sabia exatamente o que responder e acabou por desviar o olhar e fazer biquinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- V-você não precisa comprar se não quiser…! E-eu posso esperar até lançar em Konoha e pedir pra minha mãe comprar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro percebeu que perdera a batalha quando viu Sasuke sorrir em sua direção. Não era nada forçado ou falso, era legítimo e carinhoso, como se ele estivesse olhando para algum ente querido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não precisa se preocupar com gastar demais, eu não me importo de pagar as coisas se você não puder. - um brilho de admiração resplandeceu no olhar do loirinho. Por algum motivo, aquilo parecia mexer com seu emocional. Como se o fato de Sasuke comprar alguma coisa pra você mudasse alguma coisa de grande escala, né, Boruto? - Além do mais, o Naruto tá me devendo, então tudo que comprarmos vai ser com o dinheiro dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa de Boruto, mas ele não mediu esforços para conter a risada que ameaçava escapar de sua boca. Sarada também compartilhou de uma risada divertida e Mitsuki apenas acompanhou a família com o olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O quarteto entrou junto na loja e acabaram por sair com dois jogos para Boruto, um fone de ouvido novo para Sarada e um celular para Sasuke, até Mitsuki saiu da loja com um chaveirinho que Boruto insistiu em comprar para ele colocar no buraquinho pra fone do celular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Finalmente um fone que presta. - suspirou Sarada, aliviada. - Adeus, só um lado com som!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto pulava sem parar de tão animado que estava em ganhar não só um, mas </span>
  <em>
    <span>dois</span>
  </em>
  <span> jogos novinhos em folha. Agora ele tinha certeza de que poderia derrotar Shikadai naquela partida e zerar o jogo primeiro!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uwaa, eu adorei os jogos! Arigatou, tio Sasuke!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke, que estava em um dos assentos ao lado de Sarada e tentava mexer em seu novo celular, ergueu o olhar e sorriu ternamente para o pequeno. De novo aquela sensação batendo em seu peito, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga. Não era nada ruim, muito pelo contrário, deixava o loirinho aliviado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- De nada, Boruto. - disse Sasuke enquanto guardava o dispositivo retangular no bolso e levantava-se de seu assento, colocando a mão na cintura e afastando os fios negros de seus olhos. -  Agora, quem quer torrar mais dinheiro do meu namorado ingrato?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Tour por Kirigakure acaba com kunai na cabeça</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A tecnologia em Kirigakure chegava a dar de dez a zero na de Konoha. Bom, não é como se Sasuke tivesse muito contato com tecnologias gerais pra dar opinião sobre o grau de desenvolvimento de um país, afinal, ele nunca esteve lá para vê-los se desenvolver ou se atualizar nas “tendências tecnológicas”. Sendo sincero, Sasuke nunca imaginou que um dia teria um celular e que o carregaria de um lado para o outro. Ele nunca teve tempo de pensar nessas coisas, visto que estava sempre viajando e não tinha como carregar esses utensílios tão sensíveis consigo de um lado pro outro sem o risco de eles quebrarem ou não ter como recarregar as baterias, mas agora que havia decidido encerrar as viagens e ficar na vila de Konoha, não tinha porquê ele não ter um celular e manter contato com as pessoas que amava. E ter um celular próprio era uma alternativa bem melhor do que usar o de Boruto sempre que precisasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infelizmente, ele não teve muito tempo para aprender a usar o aparelho durante o dia, pois ele teve que ficar de olho nas crianças junto aos professores, vasculhou as lojas com Boruto, Sarada e Mitsuki a procura de seja lá o que que as crianças quisessem comprar - até o próprio Sasuke comprou algumas coisinhas para ele! Depois disso, a turma foi almoçar na praça de alimentação e só agora eles tiveram tempo de vir para o hotel onde ficariam durante aquela semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia de admitir que eles tinham estilo para decoração. O quarto tinha uma decoração moderna com as portas em estilo japonês e alguns quadros de mesma cultura nas paredes. No geral, não tinha muito no quarto do Uchiha, só um banheiro, guarda-roupa, cama e dois criados-mudos. Ele tinha sim o direito de pedir por um quarto com televisão e outros apetrechos, mas o moreno não se sentia muito confortável com espaços muito vazios e aquilo era mais do que o necessário para passar a semana, sem contar que já contava com uma bela vista para a natureza do local; uma fauna diversa e um rio que cortava o verde com seu azul cristalino. Kirigakure não tinha muita natureza próxima ao ambiente urbano, então ter uma paisagem como essa próxima ao local onde ficariam hospedados era uma tremenda honra, além de muito bonito. Mas o que pegou o moreno de surpresa foi a escolha do lugar para colchões. Foi só se sentar de leve na beira da cama e seu corpo quase afundou para dentro do móvel de tão fundo que era, realmente lhe deu um susto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E tudo que ele queria era um tempo para usar a porcaria de seu telefone novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falando nisso, ele ainda não tinha tido tempo para explorar as funções de seu aparelho, apenas conseguiu ligar, colocar uma senha para maior proteção - Usuratonteme - e descobrir como se fazia uma ligação, mas não teve tempo nenhum para aprender todas as funcionalidades do celular - que era bom que tivesse umas duzentas mil funções, porque essa porra custou mais de noventa mil ienes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltando um suspiro, Sasuke se jogou de costas na cama - quase afundando no processo - e pegou o celular de cima do travesseiro, teclando rapidamente o número já memorizado no teclado. Não havia entrado em contato com Naruto desde que o mesmo desligou em sua cara na noite passada, ou seja, ele provavelmente nem sabia que o moreno tinha um celular próprio e que ele não mais ligaria a partir do celular do filho do loiro. Mas pelo menos ele também não saberia quem era do outro lado da linha, ou seja, Sasuke poderia fazer seu namorado de trouxa e o surpreender do outro lado do telefone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Número digitado, o moreno apertou o botão para ligar e aguardou que a chamada fosse recebida e atendida pelo loiro. Estava torcendo para ele ainda não estar em reunião com os outros kages, mas, considerando que Kagura avisou que eles estavam em reunião há pouco mais de quatro horas, a probabilidade de já ter acabado era grande.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mochi mochi.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - disse a voz do loiro do outro lado da linha. Ele parecia um tanto esbaforido e estressado, provavelmente por causa da reunião.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu poderia muito bem te ignorar o dia inteiro e torrar todo o resto do dinheiro no seu cartão, mas, como eu não percorro mais o caminho da vingança, vou te fazer esse favor e ser legal dessa vez, Usuratonkachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele conseguia quase ouvir o sorriso de Naruto do outro lado da linha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke! Achei que você estivesse ocupado, você não ligou em umas boas horas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Geralmente, quando alguém desliga na sua cara significa que a pessoa não quer falar com você, não é? Só te fiz o favor e não liguei de volta pra não te incomodar mais. - sorriu travesso, dando um pequeno impulso para cair com a cabeça em cima do travesseiro. - Mas então, o que aconteceu aí? Pra ter tido uma reunião de kages urgente deve ter sido coisa grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno estava tentando ao máximo levar as coisas na esportiva, agir de forma mais espontânea e mente aberta, já que Naruto muito provavelmente tinha passado uma grande dor de cabeça com seja lá o que aconteceu e precisaria do apoio do namorado, mas manter esse disfarce era mais difícil do que parecia, ainda mais quando o problema envolvia a segurança das pessoas que ele amava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum… Que tal falarmos disso uma outra hora? É muita coisa e eu acho que seria melhor falar com você cara a cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um silêncio breve se fez entre os dois antes de Sasuke concordar com um “hum” e virar de lado na cama. Aquilo parecia mais uma desculpa esfarrapada para evitar o assunto, mas se Naruto estava desconfortável em falar sobre seja lá o que naquele momento, Sasuke não teria problema em deixar isso para depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Perguntinha: Que número é esse, Sasuke? Você não tá mais ligando do celular do meu filho, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não. A Sarada me disse que a Sakura mandou ela comprar um celular pra mim. Não sei exatamente pra quê, mas agora não tenho que ficar tirando o celular do Boruto pra falar com você, pelo menos. Nós ficamos mais de duas horas no telefone ontem, o coitado deve ter ficado entediado o dia inteiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É uma boa oportunidade pra ele brincar mais com as outras crianças. A Hinata me reclamou outro dia que ele fica muito bitolado nos videogames e não sai de casa, ou sai de casa só pra jogar com o Shikadai e o Inojin. Faz um favor e fica de olho nisso pra mim, por favor? Tá deixando a Hinata muito chateada por causa disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sorriu ternamente, ajeitando o celular prateado em sua mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro. Manda um “oi” pra Hinata por mim. - Naruto concordou do outro lado da linha. - Oi, Naruto, você já ouviu falar de uma garota chamada Kakei Sumire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro murmurou alguma coisa do outro lado da linha, mas o moreno não conseguiu ouvir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Já ouvi, sim. Ela é uma aluna da academia e amiga do Boruto, mas por quê a pergunta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke considerou por um milissegundo contar ao namorado sobre a forma como a de cabelos compridos estava se agarrando a Boruto como se fosse uma personagem de anime pornográfico, mas dispensou a ideia rapidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> - Eu vi o nome dela na lista de alunos da sala e fiquei curioso, só isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uchiha Sasuke? Curioso? Isso sim é novidade. - o moreno revirou os olhos e relaxou a cabeça no travesseiro fofo. - Viu, agora me responde, o que aconteceu que mais de quinhentos mil ienes sumiram na minha conta? O Shikamaru veio correndo aqui pra me avisar que meu dinheiro tava sumindo do nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke levou a mão rapidamente à boca para evitar que uma risada escapasse de seus lábios e engoliu em seco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, eu comprei algumas coisas e coloquei na sua conta. Você tava me devendo pela sua folga da semana passada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se eu soubesse que não fazer tarefas domésticas fosse sair tão caro assim eu teria começado a dobrar minhas próprias roupas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hn. Eu não ‘tô namorando com você pra trabalhar de empregado. Se eu sou a única pessoa competente da casa então quem vai pagar por isso é você. - o loiro grunhiu, fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos. - Eu comprei coisa pra você também, Usuratonkachi, agora para de ficar resmungando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uchiha não pôde evitar de sorrir ao ouvir o loiro rir baixo do outro lado da linha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou ganhar presentes do Sasuke~ Agora eu quero que a semana passe ainda mais rápido, dattebayo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela animação na voz de Naruto era simplesmente contagiante e sedutora. Sasuke poderia desmaiar ali e agora, estando Naruto lá para o pegar em seus braços ou não. Não tinha passado nem um dia que eles estavam separados direito e ele já sentia uma tremenda vontade de agarrar o loirinho e o amar em seus braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infelizmente, nem tudo que é bom pode durar por muito tempo, pois uma batida na porta ecoou pelo quarto, tirando a concentração de ambos Naruto e Sasuke de sua conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke-san? - era Konohamaru. - Kagura está nos chamando para encontrarmos o Mizukage na academia da vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está bem. - respondeu o moreno, colocando a mão na frente do celular. - Já estou indo. - quando o som de passos se afastando foi ouvido, Sasuke soltou um suspiro. - Naruto, vou ter que desligar. Preciso acompanhar as crianças até a academia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tudo bem, só não esquece de me ligar depois. Quero saber mais sobre como está indo a viagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uhum. Mande um “oi” pra Sakura e a Karin também, a Sarada disse que foi ideia delas de comprar um celular pra mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Haha! Não estou nem um pouco surpreso! Está bem, falo sim. Até mais tarde, Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Até.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu te amo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um último sorriso cruzou os lábios de Sasuke acompanhado do ar deixando seus pulmões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Também te amo. Agora vai trabalhar, Usuratonkachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto riu e concordou, desligando logo em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversa encerrada, Sasuke espreguiçou-se na cama e se colocou em pé, dirigindo-se para a porta para juntar-se aos professores e alunos na excursão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dias ensolarados eram os favoritos de Sakura. Embora tenha esfriado bem mais do que como estava há algumas semanas atrás, o sol ainda brilhava claramente no céu de poucas nuvens, iluminando o caminho de terra e as placas luminosas das lojinhas perto de onde ela e Karin caminhavam. Logo começaria o frio em Konoha, o que provavelmente pediria direito a neve, e todas as pessoas seriam vistas de casacos e cachecóis estilosos. Sakura se perguntava se ela teria tempo suficiente para comprar tudo que precisava para sobreviver ao frio congelante daquele inverno maldito. Entretanto, por hora, ela poderia aproveitar esse momento a sós que estava tendo com sua namorada enquanto as duas passeavam pelas ruas da vila com dois cafés quentinhos nas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O encontro das duas estava sendo simplesmente maravilhoso, com as duas jogando conversas no ar e rindo das besteiras que faziam quando mais novas até os pulmões doerem por falta de ar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momentos assim eram realmente raros, especialmente considerando o quanto as coisas estavam esquisitas em Konoha; o depoimento de Hiashi na TV, pessoas as encarando feio na rua e agora aquele cara esquisito que caiu do céu na noite passada. Mas Sakura queria deixar isso de lado uma vez na vida e aproveitar aqueles pequenos momentos de paz com sua namorada. Será que era pedir demais?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin ajeitou os óculos e encarou Sakura com um sorriso torto no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você tá de brincadeira, né? Sakura, não brinca comigo assim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É sério, Karin! Minha primeira paixão não foi o Sasuke. - a ruiva aproximou-se com olhinhos brilhantes, implorando em um ato mudo que ela desse mais detalhes à história. - … Foi a Ino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin quase engasgou com o café.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aquela loirinha de cabelo comprido?! - a rosada assentiu. - Sakura do céu, eu não fazia ideia... - olhou para os dois lados e chegou mais perto do ouvido da namorada. - Mas posso falar que você tinha muito bom gosto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Karin! - deu um soquinho de brincadeira no ombro da ruiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas é verdade! Ela é super gente boa, é bonita, tem senso de humor, você devia ter ido com tudo quando teve a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rosada coçou a nuca e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso tímido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, eu nunca realmente tive uma chance com ela. Ela já gostava do Sasuke na época em que viramos amigas, depois que eu gostei dele também, aí ficou impossível mesmo. Além do mais, eu já tenho uma namorada incrível pra preencher a vaga de meu pau pra toda obra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jogou o ombro por trás do pescoço da ruiva, puxando-a em direção ao seu corpo e pressionando-a ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Envergonhadas e tímidas, as duas riram, aumentando o contato entre seus corpos quando a Uzumaki resolveu colocar o braço ao redor da cintura da namorada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhares atravessados das pessoas que passavam não importava uma vírgula se as duas estivessem juntas. O mundo simplesmente desaparecia e tudo que restava eram olhos esmeralda afogando em carmesim. Parecia até hipnose, a forma como Karin conseguia cativar o olhar curioso e tentador de Sakura tão facilmente e não largava de jeito nenhum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você vai gritar comigo se eu te beijar? - brincou Sakura, acariciando as bochechas da ruiva com a palma nua de suas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Karin percorreram seus arredores, focando na quantidade de pessoas ao redor delas. A maioria seguia seu caminho normalmente, enquanto algumas tomavam parte do tempo para encarar as duas namoradas e fuzilá-las com o olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo deixava Karin furiosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Na frente de todas essas pessoas? Você ficou muito pervertida desde a última vez que a gente se viu. - brincou a ruiva, colocando o outro braço ao redor da cintura de Sakura. A rosada abriu um sorriso malicioso ao ver a namorada aproximando o rosto do seu, parando seus lábios a centímetros dos seus. - Mostra pra esses filhos da puta como é que se beija de verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sorriso malicioso nos lábios das duas se expandiu ao som de seus lábios se chocando e iniciando o beijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As pessoas que estavam ao redor, em sua maioria, fez cara de nojo e se afastou do casal, entretanto, algumas poucas não fizeram nada, apenas encararam as duas e continuaram seu caminho normalmente, algumas até sorriram ao vê-las assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que elas estivessem vendo, de qualquer forma. Estavam concentradas demais na sensação de suas línguas explorando o interior das bocas uma da outra para perceber qualquer movimento ao seu redor. Céus, aquilo sim era um beijo de verdade, não aqueles selinhos sem graça de novela ou aquelas línguas dos filmes pornográficos. Os beijos de Sakura eram sempre assim; cheios de amor, paixão e poder sedutor, fazia Karin sair do chão e disparar até as nuvens, ganhando de lavada de qualquer outro beijo que já ganhou em sua vida - o que não era muito, considerando que ela só beijou Suigetsu uma vez durante um joguinho besta de verdade ou desafio, mas isso não vem ao caso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forma como o sentimento e a sensação se misturavam era alucinante, como quando alguém faz algo ruim com você na escola, você se vinga e a vadia sai impune. Era uma mistura de prazer, adrenalina, excitação, amor e inovação, uma explosão de novos sabores em suas línguas fazendo um choque de prazer viajar por suas espinhas e arrepiando os cabelos da nuca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não só se manifestaram o desejo, como a falta de controle também se fez presente, o que foi provado quando Sakura sentiu-se perdendo o controle das mãos e fazendo com que elas escorressem do pescoço da ruiva para suas costas, prendendo-se por um instante em sua bunda - sem perder a chance de percorrer o lugar com as palmas nuas e dar uma apertada - e parando nas coxas, trazendo a perna direita de Karin para o lado de sua cintura e sustentando-a com um agarre de ferro sobre a pele pouco exposta pelo tecido de seu shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquele momento, elas nem lembraram que estavam em público e que homens, mulheres, adultos, idosos e crianças estavam passando por perto. Era uma completa falta de pudor, mas elas estavam dando o maior foda-se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isto é, até uma vozinha chamar pela rosada e correr em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tia Sakura! - exclamou Himawari, que caminhava a pulinhos na direção do casal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As duas rapidamente se separaram e encararam a pequena que vinha em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, oi, Hima. Como você está? E cadê sua mãe? - perguntou Sakura, descendo ao nível da Uzumaki de cabelos escuros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu ‘tô bem! E a mamãe tá vindo logo ali com o tio Kiba. - apontou para atrás dela, onde suas silhuetas conhecidas corriam em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura e Karin se entreolharam, nervosas, aquela pegação toda das duas com certeza renderia uma bela bronca vinda da morena de olhos perolados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falando no diabo, Hinata e Kiba logo alcançaram as três garotas que aguardavam no meio da rua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Himawari! - a morena ajoelhou-se em frente à pequena. - Filha, não saia correndo assim. Você podia ter trombado com alguém!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpa, mamãe, mas é que eu tinha visto a tia Sakura e a tia Karin e eu quis falar oi. - fez beicinho, arrependida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata precisaria rever como lidaria com aquela pequena, pois ela já estava aprendendo a arte da manipulação que Boruto usava quando queria alguma coisa - a única diferença é que ela fazia melhor - o que ferraria muito com a morena, pois como ela conseguiria dizer não à uma carinha tão fofa como a de sua filha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Imagina, pequena, - intrometeu-se a ruiva, acariciando os cabelos morenos de Himawari. - Você não atrapalhou em nada, eu e a tia Sakura estávamos mesmo nos sentindo sozinhas, foi bom que você apareceu pra falar um oi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura assentiu, entrando no jogo. Himawari tinha apenas dez anos, precisava de energias positivas em sua vida, não de broncas e sermões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pequena sorriu animada e abraçou o pescoço da ruiva, que afagou seus cabelos em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E aí, vocês dois. - pronunciou-se Sakura, cruzando os braços e fitando Hinata e Kiba. - Vocês estão de encontrinho ou coisa parecida?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos coraram e desviaram o olhar, Hinata brincando com os dedos rente ao corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- M-mais ou menos, - a morena começou. - O-o Kiba-kun tinha se oferecido pra me levar pra comer fora, mas a Himawari ficou com ciúmes. Ela disse que queria ir também e o Kiba-kun concordou em levá-la conosco.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Encontro de família. </span>
  </em>
  <span>- a mente de Sakura disse para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que divertido! Não nos deixe te atrapalhar então. Vamos, Karin. - estendeu a mão para a namorada, que a tomou e se ergueu após soltar Himawari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-não precisa se preocupar, Sakura-san! V-vocês podem continuar seu encontro se quiserem. Nós não queremos incomodar! - disse Hinata, fazendo uma pequena reverência como pedido de desculpas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Imagina, Hina! - retrucou a rosada enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos com os de Karin. - Nós já estávamos mesmo de saída; A Karin disse que queria me mostrar o novo apartamento dela. - colocou a mão no ombro da de cabelos escuros, assegurando-a de que não havia nenhum problema. - A gente se vê, amiga. Aproveite seu encontro. - provocou e piscou com o olho esquerdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata abriu a boca para gritar algo de volta, mas o casal de garotas já havia saído correndo para longe do trio. Seus olhos desviaram lentamente para Kiba, que sorria enquanto pegava Himawari no colo. Era uma visão aconchegante; ver como a pequena rapidamente se tranquilizava nos braços do maior. Hinata nunca teve muito contato com seu pai e não recebia muito afeto dele quando mais nova, então ver esse tipo de interação lhe fascinava e a satisfazia de um jeito inexplicável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba era uma pessoa muito importante para ela, afinal, eles se conhecem desde que eram crianças e a amizade tinha perdurado até hoje. Quando ele havia lhe chamado para sair, ela ficou espantada com o pedido, mas foi uma coisa tão fofa, a forma como ele pediu, que não tinha como ela simplesmente dizer não. Além do mais, estava sendo muito divertido sair com o Inuzuka na companhia da pequena Himawari. Os três juntos haviam passado em algumas lojas para olhar e comprar alguns utensílios - a morena finalmente havia conseguido comprar o conjunto novo de facas que estava querendo há tempos - passaram no Ichiraku para almoçar, levaram Himawari ao parquinho e aproveitaram para conversar um pouco mais e quando a filha de Hinata ficou sabendo dos filhotes dos filhotes de Akamaru, ficou com os olhos brilhando e pediu para sua mãe se não podiam ficar com um para fazer companhia quando ela estivesse fora - a Hyuuga disse que ia pensar no assunto. E agora os três estavam a caminho da casa de Kiba para mostrar os pequenos para Himawari, até porque não custava nada mostrar alguns cachorrinhos para a pequena pro caso de ela não ganhar nenhum no fim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata ajeitou os cabelos negros atrás da orelha e seguiu seu caminho ao lado de Kiba e Himawari, que brincava com a florzinha que ela tinha colhido perto do parquinho. As conversas diminuíram até a casa do moreno, visto que já tinham quase extinguido qualquer tópico durante o resto do dia, mas não deixava de ser uma caminhada confortável, apenas os três e o canto dos pássaros que voavam ali perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pega a Himawari, por favor, Hina? Eu preciso abrir a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata assentiu e tomou a pequena em seus braços, sorrindo ternamente em sua direção quando a mesma ajeitou-se em seu colo e aconchegou a cabeça em seu ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mamãe, você tá gostando do encontro? - sussurrou ela no ouvido da morena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata riu baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas é claro que sim, filha. Tudo é sempre divertido com o seu tio Kiba por perto. - afagou os cabelos da filha com carinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso quer dizer que você gosta dele, mamãe? Ele pode ser o nosso terceiro pai?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sorriso empolgado nos lábios de Himawari era incrivelmente contagiante, Hinata sempre repetia para si mesma quando via a mesma repetindo o ato. Com apenas uma curva em seus lábios ela conseguia transformar por completo o humor da Hyuuga, qualquer que fosse a situação. E aquela não era diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Minha filha, essas coisas levam tempo. Mesmo que eu chegue a gostar do Kiba-kun, ainda vai demorar pra que todo o amor aconteça. É coisa de gente grande, meu bem. Não se preocupe com isso. - foi o que disse ao ver a filha mais nova fazendo um biquinho triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Muito bem, meninas. - chamou Kiba com a mão na maçaneta e sorrindo confiante para as duas. - Estão prontas pra conhecer os meus netinhos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o moreno abriu a porta, os olhos de Himawari brilharam ao ver como a ninhada inteira de cachorros, um com alguma particularidade diferente do outro, corriam para fora de casa e pulavam aos pés de Hinata com as línguas de fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cachorrinhos! Mamãe, me põe no chão! Eu quero brincar com eles!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena não demorou a fazê-lo e, quando o fez, tudo virou um caos. Himawari correu com os cães para dentro de casa e Kiba puxou Hinata junto com ele sem nem pedir-lhe permissão. E, no fim, acabou que o Inuzuka e a Hyuuga foram completamente cercados pelos filhotes e pelos cãezinhos mais velhos, sendo forçados a fazer carinho em cada uma das bolinhas de pelo saltitantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba não planejava em dizer por enquanto, mas a risada de Hinata enquanto os pequeninos pulavam em seu colo era simplesmente maravilhosa. Não era todo dia que se via a morena se divertindo tanto como ela estava agora e aquilo simplesmente fazia o coração do moreno explodir em chamas. Ele sempre achou que a morena merecia mais do que ele recebia; merecia uma família feliz, alguém que ficasse ao seu lado nas horas difíceis, ajudasse a cuidar das crianças, pudesse fazê-la rir e exibir aquele sorriso que amava tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, ele daria tudo para ter uma chance com a Hyuuga de olhos perolados. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha mesmo concordado em sair com ele, alguém tão sem graça que nem teve coragem de se declarar para sua paixão de escola. Depois que ela se casou com Naruto, ele tentou seguir em frente e chegou a ter uma relação de dois meses com uma garota chamada Momo, mas não era a mesma coisa, ainda sentia seu coração doer quando pensava em Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando soube de sua briga com Naruto, ficou indignado, pois como ele ousa tratar aquela garota incrível de uma forma tão indigna, mas não teve a oportunidade de falar com a morena por causa do trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas agora finalmente tinha a chance de dar à Hinata tudo que ela sempre mereceu. Ele só esperava ser o suficiente para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que as risadas cessaram e eles conseguiram colocar os filhotinhos, e Himawari, para dormir, Kiba acompanhou Hinata até a porta e ajeitou um cobertor fino por cima da pequena de olhos azuis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe? Já está escuro. - disse ele, desviando o olhar para o céu e as estrelas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata sorriu ternamente e assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois passaram o dia inteiro juntos, perdendo-se no meio da alegria e das risadas e nem perceberam o tempo passar. Ela já tinha ocupado muito tempo do moreno para pedir ainda mais esse favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe, Kiba-kun. Eu vou ficar bem, prometo. - disse ela, inclinando-se para depositar um suave beijo na bochecha de Kiba. - Nos vemos amanhã?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto de Kiba ficou completamente corado e seu corpo parou de responder aos seus comandos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A-ah! C-claro! Eu espero que sim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um último sorriso cruzou os lábios de Hinata e a mesma deu as costas para o moreno e rumou para casa, um leve rubor presente em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração batia forte contra seu peito e ela se pegava sorrindo a cada cinco minutos que se passavam, mas ainda não era hora de cantar vitória. Ela ainda não tinha certeza se estava superando Naruto ou se apenas estava procurando em outro alguém o que ela viu nele; uma pessoa gentil, amigável, determinada e sorridente. Talvez fosse melhor esperar mais um pouco…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas uma coisa que não podia esperar era o celular tocando dentro de seu bolso. Hinata rapidamente moveu a mão para capturá-lo e o levou ao ouvido rapidamente, sequer vendo de quem era a ligação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Moshi moshi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata, - era Naruto. - Preciso que você venha até o hospital agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas agora nesse exato instante? A Himawari acabou de dormir e eu nem estou em casa pra colocar ela na cama. E eu não posso deixar ela sozinha!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Traga ela junto e eu cuido dela pra você. É importante! Toneri acabou de acordar e…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espera, ele tinha acabado de dizer o que Hinata tinha acabado de ouvir? Toneri estava acordado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena rapidamente ajeitou o cobertor sobre o rostinho da filha para ela não pegar friagem e começou a correr, tomando muito cuidado para a pequena não acordar ou ficar incomodada durante o trajeto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estou a caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A viagem na vila da névoa estava… Interessante, digamos. Estava sendo divertida? Claro que estava, Boruto estava amando cada segundo que passava ali. Mas alguma coisa parecia fora do lugar, incomum. Durante o passeio pelo shopping e o centro comercial, Mitsuki várias vezes se pegou olhando para o lado, como se procurasse algum inimigo escondido nas moitas e atrás dos prédios mais antigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino não entendia exatamente o que era aquela sensação estranha em seu peito, só que não parecia ser algo bom. Nem ficar perto de Boruto estava ajudando a melhorar a sensação. Era como se ele estivesse sendo vigiado ou algo parecido. Estava com essa sensação desde que começaram a caminhar pela vila junto à Kagura e, pelo que o albino notou no olhar do pai de Sarada, ele não era o único.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora fosse a conclusão mais lógica, Mitsuki não achava que era algo a ver com o futuro Mizukage. Existia sim a possibilidade de ele fazer parte disso de alguma forma, mas muito provavelmente por ser famoso, não por alguma intenção maligna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De qualquer forma, não havia tempo para se pensar nisso, visto que o grupo logo chegou ao local combinado com o atual Mizukage, interrompendo qualquer conversa que as crianças estivessem tendo. Não era a forma mais legal de passar o tempo, mas os adultos pareciam bem interessados no papo do de cabelos azuis sobre a conexão entre Konoha e Kiri e como eles atingiram a paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso tá tão chato. - resmungou Boruto para Sarada, que estava parada bem na frente do albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cala a boca, Boruto. - murmurou a morena de volta, franzindo o cenho na direção do loiro. - Isso pode estar chato, mas é importante. Para de ser um chato e presta atenção!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela murmurou mais uma coisa para o amigo, mas Mitsuki não conseguiu ouvir o que era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua cabeça voltou para a frente e o albino voltou a prestar atenção no discurso do Mizukage, entretanto, foi interrompido ao sentir alguma coisa puxando a manga larga de sua blusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando desviou o olhar para ver o que era, um vulto roxo pulou a sua frente e agarrou-se em Boruto. Por algum motivo, Mitsuki sentiu seu braço ser puxado junto quando ela o fez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto-kun, essa conversa tá tão chata! - resmungou Sumire no ouvido do loiro, afagando suas bochechas na base de seu pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E-e o que v-você quer que eu faça?! - perguntou o loiro, sua voz mais exaltada e bochechas mais coradas que o normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você é o líder da viagem, ora! - exclamou. - Não dá pra você pedir pra ele parar de falar abobrinha e deixar a gente passear juntos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forma como a de tranças falava incomodava Mitsuki de uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar. Simplesmente não conseguia engolir a forma como ela se atirava em Boruto e se esfregava nele com aquela voz manhosa e inocente. Ela podia até ter se arrependido do ataque de alguns meses atrás, mas sua atitude estava começando a sair um pouco suspeita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sorriso babão logo foi removido da cara de Sumire quando Sarada avançou para cima dela e de Boruto com um olhar furioso em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dá pra parar com essa porra, Sumire?! - gritou a Uchiha, atraindo os olhares dos colegas todos para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto! Sumire! Sarada! Isso não é hora pra gritar! Isso é um discurso importante. - repreendeu Konohamaru, virando-se para o trio com os braços cruzados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A Sumire tava flertando com o Boruto no meio do discurso! Eu tava tentando prestar atenção e ela não para com essa voz manhosa e essa encheção de saco pra cima dele! Tá assim desde que viemos pra cá!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo tom de voz, dava pra perceber que a Uchiha estava irritada e chateada, o que acabou por chamar a atenção de ambos Boruto e Sasuke, quem se aproximou da filha e a trouxe para perto de si, escondendo-a atrás de sua capa negra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru suspirou e repreendeu a de tranças, dizendo que seu comportamento era inadmissível e que ela iria voltar para o hotel se continuasse com esse comportamento inadequado. Ela franziu o cenho na direção de Sarada, mas a mesma apenas mostrou a língua pra ela e agarrou o pulso de Boruto, arrastando-o junto a ela com o resto do grupo enquanto o mesmo seguia em frente para onde os ninjas da vila treinavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sinto muito por terem atrapalhado seu discurso, Mizukage. - desculpou-se o Sarutobi, voltando a caminhar ao lado de Chojuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Haha, sem problemas. - disse ele com um sorriso. - Eu sei que essas coisas são chatas, não culpo as crianças por se entediarem. Eles só tem doze anos, afinal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru sorriu, aliviado, tinha medo que as crianças tivessem faltado com respeito e que ele estivesse ofendido. Tudo que menos precisavam agora era tensão aumentando entre as duas vilas daquela forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki não podia deixar de escutar aquelas conversas paralelas surgindo ao redor de si, embora sua atenção se focasse principalmente em Sarada arrastando Boruto consigo e murmurando algo de forma irritada em seu ouvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não devia estar se sentindo estranho enquanto os observava. Afinal, Sarada tinha todo o direito de dar sermão em Boruto, devia estar se sentindo traída por ele ter permitido que Sumire ficasse flertando com ele, na frente dela, ainda por cima! Mas, por algum motivo, Mitsuki não conseguia parar de sentir algo incômodo em seu peito, como se alguém estivesse perfurando seu interior lentamente com a kunai de lâmina mais afiada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus pensamentos lentamente foram engolidos pelos murmúrios das conversas dos alunos ao seu redor, obrigando-o a continuar seguindo em frente até que a classe parasse em seu destino, não muito distante deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chegamos. - anunciou Kagura, caminhando na frente da classe. - Esse é o centro de treinamento dos ninjas da vila da névoa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O lugar onde eles estavam era como uma bancada com uma grade impedindo-os de chegar mais perto. Embaixo de onde estavam era cheio de água e com algumas entradas próximas às paredes, presumidamente de onde os ninjas que treinavam vinham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As crianças não tardaram em se aglomerar próximo às beiradas, observando os pequenos grupos de shinobi lutarem uns contra os outros. Água se espalhava enquanto seus pés deslizavam sobre a mesma, mas eles não pareciam incomodados de qualquer forma. Os movimentos eram precisos e seus olhos fixos no oponente, como se estivessem numa real situação de vida ou morte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de todos da classe brilharam em admiração. Claro, eles já haviam visto shinobis lutarem antes, mas aqueles pareciam profissionais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que demais! - exclamou Boruto, seu sorriso crescendo em seu rosto. - Nós também vamos lutar assim um dia, tio Sasuke?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno encarou Boruto de cima e sorriu calmamente enquanto afagava seus cabelos loiros com carinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que sim. Só precisa de dedicar e treinar que um dia vocês todos vão lutar tão bem quanto eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto ficou ainda mais animado com as palavras do Uchiha mais velho, suas bochechas tomando cor e seus olhos azuis com um brilho inexplicável, um brilho que Sasuke não enxergava em alguém há muito tempo. Um sorriso teimoso atravessou os lábios do moreno, que ainda observava como Boruto e Sarada ficavam animados com as lutas diante deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, Kagura. - chamou o loirinho, atraindo os olhos rosados do amigo de Kirigakure. - Você também sabe lutar assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura sorriu convencido e assentiu com a cabeça, animado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu posso não ser tão bom quanto esses caras, mas eu sempre dou meu melhor! - o sorriso do loiro escorrido era algo que atraia o olhar de Sarada de uma forma muito curiosa. Provavelmente porque ela pensava em qual seria o tamanho da carga que aquele garoto estaria carregando em seus ombros por ser não só o futuro Mizukage, mas também neto de um, mas a morena não conseguia parar de admirar a alegria e confiança que o maior esbanjava, era de se invejar! - Vocês gostariam de uma demonstração?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se os olhos das crianças já estava com brilho, agora eles eram verdadeiros baldes de glitter. Elas começaram a se empilhar umas em cima das outras numa tentativa de persuadir Kagura com olhar de cachorro perdido. O garoto riu baixinho e recebeu um aceno positivo de Chojuro, que estendeu-lhe a espada que estava em suas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só tenha cuidado, Kagura. - advertiu o Mizukage. - Sei que você está animado para impressionar os garotos, mas não se deixe levar. Não queremos que ninguém acabe se machucando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O menor assentiu e engoliu em seco. Ele podia treinar o quanto quisesse, mas aquela advertência sempre estava lá, atormentando-o sempre que resolvia pisar em cima da água da academia. Entretanto, empurrou esses pensamentos para longe e pulou por cima da grade de segurança, mostrando um olhar determinado em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os gritos e aplausos encheram a bancada, onde todas as crianças, e até os adultos, vibravam e torciam por Kagura. Chegando na superfície da água, o loiro acenou para a plateia e preparou sua arma para o combate, encarando seu oponente com fogo nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mediador, ao gritar “hagime”, retirou-se do lugar, dando início à luta, que já começou acirrada. Kagura não perdeu tempo em empunhar sua espada e correr para cima do ninja que era seu adversário. Suas espadas deslizavam uma sobre a outra, chegando até a gerar algumas faíscas pelo contato rápido e límpido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A expressão das crianças ainda era de admiração, embora vivessem em uma vila onde esse tipo de coisa era comum, ainda assim era muito interessante ver pessoas de calibre tão importante quanto Kagura lutando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que não era tão comum, no entanto, era ter seu corpo puxado para o lado e ver seu sensei quase ser ferido por um objeto perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora a luta não tivesse cessado, ainda mais porque nenhum dos dois competidores viu o ocorrido, todos os olhares dos que estavam na arquibancada se voltaram para Sasuke, que tinha Boruto pressionado contra seu corpo de forma protetora e erguia sua katana para o alto, seu cabo envolvido com força por sua mão. No teto do academia, uma kunai estava fincada entre dois suportes de metal como se tivesse sido colocada lá de propósito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O olhar do Mizukage mostrava com certeza que não era para aquilo ter acontecido. Não foi uma kunai perdida do meio do combate. Não, alguém havia tentado atacar o filho do Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke-sa–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que Konohamaru pudesse chamar pelo moreno, o mesmo já havia largado Boruto no chão e disparado para o meio da luta entre Kagura e o outro ninja, pegando impulso da grande espada que o loiro levava para disparar em direção a um dos túneis inutilizados do recinto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke! - bradou Chojuro, se preparando para ir atrás do Uchiha quando o mesmo voltou para o recinto enquanto arremessava um corpo estranho no meio do campo de combate, finalmente interrompendo a luta de Kagura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que o homem arremessado pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sasuke prendeu-o pelas mãos e posicionou sua espada na frente de sua garganta, ameaçando-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi nessa hora que o Mizukage se intrometeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke, por favor, largue-o! - implorou enquanto se aproximava do Uchiha a passos lentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O garoto, que não tinha tido chance de falar até agora, soltou um grunhido, recebendo um aperto dos braços de Sasuke em um aviso mudo para que não se mexesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vim aqui para garantir a segurança dessas crianças, Mizukage. Aquela kunai quase atingiu Boruto na cabeça. Isso é inadmissível, Mizukage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A falta de emoção na voz de Sasuke arrepiou o de cabelos azuis da cabeça aos pés, entretanto, este tentou manter-se firme e assumir a postura de um Mizukage. Seus olhos desviaram para o garoto nos braços do moreno, o fato de o rosto ser reconhecido para Chojuro deixava a situação ainda mais constrangedora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shizuma, você tem uma explicação para o que tudo isso significa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O garoto, que atendia pelo nome Shizuma, ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu nervoso. Seus cabelos eram negros e ondulados, chegando a parecer algo que teria saído de uma revista feminina. Em contraste ao seu cabelo, seu rosto parecia era um tanto pálido, seus dentes eram afiados e havia o que parecia um desenho de guelras em ambas suas bochechas, deixando-o parecido com um tubarão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sumimasen, Mizukage-sama. Eu e meus colegas estávamos treinando na outra arena e acabei perdendo o controle de uma de minhas kunais. A responsabilidade é inteiramente minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao ouvir as desculpas acompanhadas de um aceno de cabeça do moreno, Chojuro suspirou e levou a mão à cabeça. Ele já estava com problemas suficientes sem Shizuma, mas isso já estava começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sumimasen, Sasuke-san. - desculpou-se o Mizukage, fazendo-lhe uma reverência. - Pelo que um de meus ninjas fez, a responsabilidade é minha por não ter oferecido proteção suficiente aos alunos. Por favor, peço que não se preocupe com Shizuma, pois ele vai receber a punição adequada. - Sasuke arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas em desconfiança, mas acabou por aceitar o pedido de desculpas do Mizukage, soltando o garoto preso em seus braços e guardando a katana de volta na bainha. Chojuro voltou-se para o loiro de olhos rosados ao seu lado e voltou a se pronunciar. - Kagura, leve os alunos de volta ao hotel. Eu tenho uns assuntos a cuidar no momento, mas já poderei retomar o tour amanhã. Já está tarde, de qualquer forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura hesitou por um instante, mas assentiu e respeitou a decisão de seu líder, poupando um último olhar na direção de Shizuma e se retirando com o resto da turma, que seguia atrás de si envoltos por diversos murmúrios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O garoto com cara de tubarão observou-os deixar o local com um sorriso no rosto, este que rapidamente desapareceu ao notar a forma ameaçadora como Sasuke estava o encarando. “Nem pense em encostar em um fio de cabelo dele” eles pareciam dizer, mas Shizuma apenas desviou o olhar e estalou a língua no céu da boca, ignorando completamente o aviso do Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde que acordou, não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos da lua que brilhava singela sobre o céu negro da noite. As estrelas brilhavam fracamente em volta, mas era a luz forte e cegante da lua que atraía seu olhar como um ímã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri ainda não tinha ideia de onde estava ou o que deveria fazer. Tudo de que se lembrava era de alguém o empurrando de algum lugar e de Hinata conversando com ele antes de desmaiar. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, aquela garota lhe era muito familiar. Ele não tinha ideia de como sabia o nome dela, apenas sabia, mas ele gostaria muito de poder descobrir como. A primeira ideia que lhe passava em sua cabeça é que eles já se encontraram alguma vez há algum tempo, a segunda dizia-lhe que ele poderia estar observando a Terra e acabou por bisbilhotar em alguma conversa que continha o nome da morena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, por quê ele estaria observando a Terra, ele não sabia. Talvez tivesse a ver com o passado do qual não se lembrava, aquilo que tinha acontecido antes de cair de sabe-se lá onde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A porta de seu quarto abriu de repente, revelando uma figura de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros que ele não reconhecia, mas que também não lhe parecia hostil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você acordou. - ele disse, pisando dentro do quarto e se aproximando da cama de Toneri. - Se sente bem? Alguma dor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri hesitou por um instante, mas negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Me sinto bem, só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. - o loiro com bigodes no rosto fez um barulho de entendimento e sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado, encarando-lhe com olhos curiosos. - Perdão, mas eu não sei onde eu estou. Eu devo ter apagado de repente. Onde estou? E onde está Hinata-san?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao ouvi-lo mencionar o nome da morena, Naruto não conseguiu conter um barulho de desconforto de deixar sua boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ela está ocupada no momento. - respirou fundo e se acalmou. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mente aberta, Naruto.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Por que você precisa dela?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos do albino desviaram do loiro para a janela, passando um ar melancólico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não tenho memórias de antes de chegar aqui. A única coisa que me lembro é de estar caindo de algum lugar e de acordar nesse planeta estranho. Hinata-san foi a primeira pessoa que falou comigo e ela foi muito sensível e delicada quanto a minha condição atual. Eu quero vê-la de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto não pôde evitar e mordeu o lábio inferior com um pouquinho de força, mas não chegando a tirar sangue. Colocando desse jeito, fazia parecer que ele tinha algum interesse romântico na Hyuuga, o que já era o suficiente para deixar o loiro com um pé atrás. Tanta coisa já tinha acontecido à Hinata em tão pouco tempo, ele não gostaria de arriscar uma desilusão amorosa ou ter que rejeitar alguém dessa forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ele também poderia estar interpretando mal a situação. O Ootsutsuki caiu há pouco na Terra e não tinha nenhuma memória de antes disso - o que lhe dava a ideia de verificar a veracidade do fato com a ajuda de Ino - o que o deixava propenso a se afeiçoar à primeira pessoa que o tratasse bem. Essa pessoa só aconteceu de ser Hinata. Uma coincidência, nada demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto suspirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está bem. Eu vou chamá-la pra vir aqui, mas na primeira atitude suspeita sua eu serei obrigado a te restringir e levá-la para longe de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu entendo. - disse Toneri, voltando a encarar o Nanadaime. - Pois bem, eu aceito seus termos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegarem em um acordo, Naruto se retirou do quarto e ligou para a morena, que chegou no local informado em tempo recorde, carregando uma Himawari adormecida em seus braços. Ele a tomou de suas mãos e permitiu Hinata de entrar no quarto do Ootsutsuki, advertindo-a para tomar o máximo de cuidado possível perto dele e que, se qualquer coisa acontecesse, ela deveria chamá-lo de imediato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata assentiu e entrou no quarto sem pestanejar, dando de cara com Toneri encarando o céu exposto pela janela aberta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toneri-kun. - chamou a morena enquanto passava pela porta. O albino cumprimentou-a com um sorriso e acenou para que ela se aproximasse. - O Naruto-kun disse que você tinha acordado e me pediu para vir aqui. Está tudo bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao pousar seus olhos em Hinata, Toneri sentiu seu coração mais leve e tranquilo e acabou por deixá-lo soltar uma golfada de ar que ele nem sabia que estava segurando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela era a única pessoa que ele conhecia naquele lugar estranho, então ele ficava muito mais calmo sabendo que ela estava ali ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso. Obrigado por perguntar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem responder ao agradecimento do maior, a morena se aproximou da cama de hospital e tomou o rosto pálido de Toneri em suas mãos, olhando fundo em seus olhos com o byakugan brevemente ativado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata-san…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata sorriu e soltou um suspiro ao desativar seu doujutsu. Seus batimentos estavam fortes e ela sentia-se bem mais aliviada do que estava há dez minutos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu só estou feliz por você estar bem. - disse ela, movendo repentinamente para abraçar o albino e repousar a cabeça em seu peito. - Você me deixou assustada quando desmaiou no meio da floresta. Achei que tivesse tido uma parada cardíaca ou algo do tipo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bochechas de Toneri tomaram uma forte cor avermelhada e seu coração começou a palpitar fortemente em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não sabia porquê, mas ouvir Hinata dizer que estava preocupada com ele o deixava com vontade de chorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem poder controlar muito bem suas emoções e atitudes, aconchegou-se no peito da de olhos perolados e fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro de cansaço, tristeza e nostalgia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, Hinata-san. Sinto muito por ter lhe causado tantos problemas de repente, não foi minha intenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata riu baixinho e negou com a cabeça, apertando seus braços ao redor do albino de olhos azuis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe, Toneri-kun. Você não causou nenhum problema. - afagou seus cabelos brancos como a luz da lua com carinho e ternura da mesma forma que se conforta uma criança. - Eu só espero que possamos descobrir o que aconteceu com você. Tem certeza de que não se lembre de mais nada?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gomen. Eu realmente gostaria de lembrar, mas eu não consigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que percebesse, pequenas lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto e atingir o tecido que protegia os seios de Hinata. Não tinha ideia de porquê estava chorando, só que não conseguia controlar, a água apenas fluía e não parava mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata não tardou em perceber isso e apertou ainda mais o abraço, tentando seu melhor para confortar o Ootsutsuki desamparado em seus braços. Ela sabia se ele era de confiança? Não, mas ela se recusava a deixar aquele rapaz chorando daquele jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem. Amanhã tenho certeza de que tudo estará melhor. Uma de minhas melhores amigas é a chefe desse hospital e o pessoal daqui é muito bom no que faz. Tenho certeza de que conseguirão descobrir o que você tem e trazer sua memória de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri fez um barulho de compreensão e finalmente retribuiu o abraço da morena, permitindo-se descansar tranquilamente sobre seus peitos aconchegantes e sentir o calor de seu corpo sobre o seu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata era uma garota impressionante. Ele mal a conhecia e já desejava saber tudo sobre ela: seus gostos, seus desgostos, conhecer sua família, seus amigos, aprender sobre seu estilo de vida, se podia ajudá-la de alguma forma em alguma coisa, tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele seria capaz de fazer tudo para manter aquele raio de sol perto de si para iluminar sua vida. Ela era como uma luz de esperança ao final do túnel de desespero, o sol que reflete sua luz na lua e a ilumina com uma magnitude estupenda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata era o seu sol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ele faria de tudo para que ela continuasse brilhando para a iluminar a lua de sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante o resto do tour pela vila, as crianças seguiram mais calmas do que quando começaram. Sarada manteve uma boa proximidade com seu pai, que não perdia uma oportunidade de encarar ao seu redor e ter certeza de que tudo estava bem. Kagura tentava conversar com Boruto para quebrar o gelo, mas o menor ainda estava pasmo com o que havia ocorrido na academia, nem mesmo Mitsuki estava conseguindo acalmá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não é que Boruto não estivesse informado de que isso podia acontecer, pois ele estava, mas nada nunca chegou tão perto de atingi-lo no olho como há pouco e ele estava muito assustado. Se Sasuke não estivesse do seu lado e não tivesse bloqueado a kunai… Boruto poderia muito bem estar cego, ou pior, morto. Ele nunca havia chegado tão perto da morte e ele estava traumatizado para um caralho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas o loiro era bom em esconder suas emoções, ou pelo menos ele achava que era, então apenas sorria e dizia que estava tudo bem. Ele não sabia se seus colegas estavam caindo em sua armação e acreditando que ele estava bem, mas não importava, contanto que seus colegas estivessem aproveitando a viagem ele já estaria contente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, devido a uma chuva forte que começou no meio do passeio da turma por um dos parques da vila, eles tiveram que voltar para o hotel, onde passaram todo o resto do dia. As crianças se enfurnaram em seus quartos e ficaram jogando videogames e conversando enquanto os adultos provavelmente ficaram discutindo o resto dos detalhes da viagem e o incidente na academia. Boruto só tinha uma certeza: Sasuke estava falando com seu pai no telefone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos pareciam estar se divertindo com o resto do dia de folga, até mesmo Sumire, que levou uma bela bronca de Konohamaru, mas o loiro filho do Hokage não estava conseguindo achar graça verdadeira em nada. Apenas fingia que estava se divertindo. Ele até tinha conseguido ter uma conversa decente com Kagura sobre como os dois sofriam com a encheção de saco por serem parentes de um kage e acabou que o loiro descobriu muito mais sobre o outro loiro do que ele esperava; ele era neto de Yagura, o Mizukage responsável por conseguir que Kirigakure recebesse o título de Névoa Sangrenta durante seu tempo de governo e até depois dele. Por conta disso, as pessoas tinham grandes suspeitas sobre Kagura e até um pouco de medo que ele assumisse o posto de Mizukage um dia, pois temiam que aquele título poderia voltar a lhes assombrar e mais pessoas estariam sujeitas ao tratamento sanguinário daquela época.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto ficou chocado ao descobrir isso; ao descobrir o quanto Kagura sofria apenas por ser neto de alguém. Ele entendia a dor de ter grandes expectativas colocadas sobre si e ser reconhecido apenas por causa de outra pessoa, mas ele não podia imaginar o tamanho do fardo que o amigo carregava com todo esse problema. Queria muito poder ajudar o de olhos rosados, mas tudo o que pode oferecer de algum conforto era um abraço e um afago na cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois da longa conversa com Kagura, o mesmo teve que partir para voltar ao seu treinamento com Chojuro, o que deu oportunidade para Sarada se intrometer nos assuntos de Boruto e arremessá-lo de volta à missão “ladrão de corações reptilianos” - propriedade criativa de Uchiha Sarada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena deu seu melhor para deixar os dois juntos e sozinhos a maior quantidade de tempo possível, mas sempre tinha alguma coisa que atrapalhava. Às vezes era seu pai perguntando como fazer alguma coisa no celular, Konohamaru passando algum aviso, o celular de alguém tocando ou algum intrometido achando que era festa da uva e trazendo todos para um jogo de videogame idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conclusão: muito pouco progresso foi feito, tudo que Sarada conseguiu foi que Boruto admitisse que foi ele que tinha segurado na manga de Mitsuki enquanto eles estavam indo para a academia, o que resultou no albino segurando a mão de Boruto por um tempo para compensar a tentativa anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bom, melhor um pouco do que nada, não é mesmo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noite rapidamente caiu, ainda com o céu entre as nuvens, e as crianças rumaram para seus quartos para descansar. Por eles serem menores de idade, os adultos dividiram o lugar em dois “setores”: pagaram por um quarto grande para as meninas e outro quarto grande para os meninos, enquanto que os professores ficariam em quartos separados do resto da classe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto não tinha ideia de que horas eram, só que era tarde. Ele não estava conseguindo pegar no sono. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, ele via aquela kunai voando em sua direção e quase atingindo-lhe o olho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pode parecer algo bobo de se pensar, considerando que ele já havia lutado contra uma criatura gigante quando Sumire deu aquele chilique há um tempo atrás, mas ele não podia evitar. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele viu a possibilidade de morte tão perto de si e, diferente da vez com Sumire, ele estava sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando a de tranças atacou, Boruto pôde contar com a ajuda de Mitsuki para se defenderem, mas na academia foi diferente. Claro, ele estava com os outros alunos, mas não era muito diferente de ele estar sozinho. As crianças ao seu redor não estavam prestando atenção nele ou na possibilidade de alguém se machucar, estavam focando na luta de Kagura e ignorando sua existência por completo, como se não fosse nada além de um figurante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E quando aquela kunai chegou e ninguém percebeu… Boruto ficou completamente travado, perplexo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graças à Rikudou que Sasuke estava prestando atenção ao seu redor e parou o objeto antes que chegasse nele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro soltou um suspiro e arremessou os lençóis que cobriam seu corpo para longe. Não adiantaria nada ele tentar dormir agora, ele sabia que não conseguiria nem se tentasse muito. Colocou suas pantufas e retirou-se do quarto, sendo cauteloso o bastante para não acordar Mitsuki como fez na noite anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de chegar ao corredor com sucesso, respirou fundo e começou a caçada. Correu pelo piso de madeira e estudou todas as plaquinhas com números nas portas até finalmente encontrar a que estava procurando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração batia forte contra seu peito e o nervosismo aumentava cada vez mais. Ele tinha realmente o direito de fazer isso? Acordar ele no meio da noite porque estava com medo de dormir sozinho só por causa de uma kunai idiota? E Boruto ainda por cima. Ele é quem menos tinha o privilégio de acordá-lo a essas horas da noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto. - chamou uma voz grave que conhecia muito bem. O loiro ergueu o olhar temeroso e encontrou-se com o olhar ônix no olho esquerdo e com o padrão roxo no olho direito do maior. - Por quê você está acordado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto engoliu em seco e brincou com os dedos em frente ao corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E-eu não estava conseguindo dormir. G-gomen! Essa é uma razão estúpida pra te acordar! Eu vou voltar pro meu quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o loiro estava prestes a virar e sair correndo de volta para o quarto, a mão pálida e delicada do Uchiha conteve-lhe antes que pudesse mexer um músculo sequer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou a fitar o olhar de Sasuke, encontrando-se dessa vez com um sorriso calmo em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Entra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Boruto brilharam ao ver o Uchiha abrindo a porta para ele e lhe dando espaço para entrar. Digo, ainda parecia errado na visão do loiro, mas ele não queria desapontar aquele sorriso de maneira alguma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adentrou o quarto de Sasuke a passos calmos e parou ao lado de sua cama bagunçada. Foi só então que Boruto notou que o moreno não estava com a roupa de antes, mas sim com um par de blusa e calça finos de cor azul escuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, merda! Ele tava dormindo mesmo!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - desesperou sua mente, sentindo-se ainda mais culpado do que antes de entrar no cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pânico parou, no entanto, quando viu o moreno sentar-se na ponta mais longe da cama e dar pequenos tapas no lugar vazio ao seu lado, sinalizando para que o loiro se juntasse à ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem poder conter seus passos, Boruto subiu na cama de colchão mole e rastejou até o Uchiha, que logo aconchegou-se em seu lugar. O loirinho corou de leve e fez o mesmo, deitando-se a uma certa distância de Sasuke, que o encarava com um olhar incaracteristicamente carinhoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela situação era estranha para ele, por isso hesitava tanto em seus movimentos e atitudes. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, Boruto não achava que deveria ficar tão próximo do moreno assim, principalmente depois de tudo que aconteceu entre seu pai e sua mãe em toda a questão do divórcio. Ele, de certa forma, culpava Sasuke por tudo que aconteceu com seus pais, entretanto, ao se aproximar mais e mais do moreno, acabou percebendo o quanto ele era uma pessoa legal de se ter por perto. Ele era compreensivo e não parecia se importar de tê-lo por perto, quase o tratando como se fosse seu filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, depois de tudo que Boruto fez; gritar com seu pai, discutir com sua mãe e chatear Himawari, achava que o que menos merecia era o conforto de uma pessoa tão incrível quanto Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto nem percebeu que estava chorando até sentir os dedos frios do Uchiha afastando a água de seu rosto. Seus olhos azuis se encontraram com ônix que brilhavam com carinho e aconchego e, antes que o loiro pudesse fazer qualquer coisa contra, Sasuke puxou-o pelo ombro e encostou-o contra seu peito, aproveitando para envolver seus braços ao redor do corpo do menor de forma protetora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem, Boruto. Eu estou aqui com você. Prometo que não vou deixar nada te machucar. - sussurrou contra seus fios dourados enquanto beijava o topo de sua cabeça carinhosamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro forçou-se a parar as lágrimas e encolheu as mãos na frente do peito, aconchegando-as ao seu lado enquanto Sasuke acariciava seu cabelo e suas costas fazendo movimentos relaxantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto fechou os olhos e focou-se nos toques carinhosos que o moreno fazia em seus cabelos e nas palavras ternas que sussurrava em seu ouvido, essas que ninavam Boruto até que ele estivesse confortável o bastante para sentir a escuridão o tomando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, com a cabeça repousando suavemente contra o peitoral de Sasuke e o corpo protegido por seus braços pálidos, Boruto flutuou para uma boa noite de sono antes que se desse conta.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Ligar ou não ligar? Eis a questão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ino nunca imaginou que um dia estaria entrando na mente de um Ootsutsuki. Como uma profissional, ela foi treinada para saber lidar com todo o tipo de mente no qual ela possa entrar e investigar, mas ela </span>
  <em>
    <span>não estava</span>
  </em>
  <span> pronta para invadir a mente de um daqueles seres que veio do espaço, não mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela havia acordado na casa de Temari e tomado café normalmente, como estava fazendo por todos aqueles dias em que ainda estava sem uma moradia e estava roubando o quarto de hóspedes da casa da loira. Era para ser uma manhã normal até Naruto a ligar dizendo que precisava que ela invadisse a mente de um tal de Toneri. Ino nem imaginava que era um Ootsutsuki misterioso que havia caído do espaço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, vendo como o albino deitava-se inconsciente em uma maca enquanto o Hokage, o Rokudaime, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai e Hinata a encaravam com curiosidade, ansiedade e um pequeno risco de temor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você consegue, Ino. - encorajou seu marido, colocando um sorriso no rosto da loira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um suspiro deixando seus lábios, Ino focou seu chakra e levou as mãos aos dois lados da cabeça de Toneri, entrando em sua mente com sucesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não havia muito que ela conseguia ver além de uma névoa e sentia uma forte sensação de frio, como se tivesse saído de casa sem o casaco agora na estação do outono em Konoha. Um aperto repentino em seu peito chamou a atenção da loira, ela ainda não conseguia ver, só sentia uma pontada de dor em seu peito. Não parecia ser nada físico, mas talvez algo emocional, como quando se recebe uma notícia ruim ou fosse rejeitado pela pessoa que ama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fora isso, a Yamanaka não conseguia ver absolutamente nada, apenas uma fumaça branca e algum tipo de brilho refletindo diretamente em seus olhos, quase como se estivesse olhando diretamente para o sol.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Que estranho.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - ponderou Ino</span>
  <em>
    <span>. - Não tem absolutamente nada aqui. Não consigo ver nada… Será que é pela perda de–</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao momento que ela ia finalizar seu pensamento, uma voz a interrompeu e sua visão, que antes estava nublada com as memórias, agora ficou ainda mais turva conforme a dita voz ficava mais alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- … Um tempo… Ootsutsuki… -</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voz estava falhando e Ino não conseguia entender tudo que era dito pela figura misteriosa que deveria estar à sua frente. Tudo que ela sabia é que, pelo que ela conseguia identificar, é que era uma voz masculina e que ela nunca tinha a ouvido na vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- … Ki… Não… -</span>
  </em>
  <span> agora era provavelmente a voz de Toneri falando, já que Ino a tinha ouvido antes de ele se deitar na maca. </span>
  <em>
    <span>- … Paz… Estou…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- … Humanos… Idiota… Quem é…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Não! … Longe… Hinata!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma risada um tanto grave encheu os ouvidos da Yamanaka, arrepiando sua espinha e passando um pressentimento ruim.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- … Ootsutsuki Toneri… Oi… Mim…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Fique… Para!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A figura, que agora estava um pouco menos embaçada, aproximou suas mãos da visão de Ino com uma velocidade que a própria loira ficou surpresa. E, antes que ela pudesse prever, sua visão ficou branca e sua mente foi chutada para fora da cabeça do albino, retornando-a para seu corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Sai e Sakura seguraram a loira, que agora estava com dor de cabeça e tontura, ela sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Era aquela dor novamente, como se tivesse sentido uma facada em seu peito, a sensação de fracasso e derrota. Seria aquele sentimento uma última amostra da mente de Toneri que ficou cravada em seu corpo? Ela não sabia, mas, do jeito que doía, também não queria descobrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ino-san! - exclamou Hinata, se aproximando da loira. - Está tudo bem? Descobriu alguma coisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A respiração de Ino estava descompassada e seus olhos estavam tendo trabalho em focar na visão à sua frente, mas, ainda assim, ela estava tentando manter sua compostura. Não entendia exatamente o porquê de aquela mente ter a atormentado tanto, mas a probabilidade de Toneri ter problemas emocionais ou algo parecido antes de cair na Terra era grande a partir de agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira tomou seu tempo para se acalmar e explicar tudo aos Hokages, esperando um pouco mais para poder ouvir o que eles iriam dizer sobre o caso. Ela contou sobre as sensações que tinha enquanto estava na mente do albino e sobre a pequena conversa a qual ouviu, ou pelo menos tentou, já que não conseguiu ouvir nada claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata foi a primeira a mostrar compaixão por Toneri depois de ouvir o que Ino contou de sua história. Por ter passado mais tempo com ele do que os outros, já havia conseguido simpatizar com ele antes dos outros. Os outros presentes observaram com olhares pesadona forma como a morena encarava o albino com empatia. Ela usava uma expressão triste em seu rosto de uma forma que partia o coração de todos naquela sala, incluindo Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E o que vai acontecer com ele agora que temos certeza de que é perda de memória? - perguntou Sakura. - Digo, ele foi atacado e seja lá quem foi que o atacou pode ser uma ameaça, então talvez seja bom mantê-lo por perto e ver se conseguimos descobrir alguma coisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele parece não ter nenhum problema com a gente, pelo que a Ino viu. Mas se ele for ficar, alguém terá que ficar de olho nele para garantir que ele não se meta em encrenca ou que algo aconteça por conta do choque de culturas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata imediatamente ergueu a cabeça e encarou o loiro com determinação nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu posso cuidar dele. - afirmou ela com toda a coragem do mundo. No entanto, em meio aos olhares surpresos de seus colegas, a timidez logo voltou para a voz da morena. - U-um… É que se a única pessoa de quem ele se lembra é de mim, talvez eu consiga ser mais útil pra cuidar dele e conseguir que ele recupere a memória.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto estava visivelmente com um pé atrás com a ideia de Hinata. Sim, já tinham conseguido a confirmação de Ino de que a perda de memória não era mentira, mas, ainda assim, não sabiam se ele era hostil quanto à sua cultura ou algo do tipo, afinal, ele era um Ootsutsuki em um planeta estranho, com certeza estava se sentindo deslocado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas por outro lado, o loiro se lembrava de como o albino reagiu quando acordou no hospital; perguntando-se onde estava, mas reagindo da forma mais educada possível, sem exaltar seu chakra ou tentar atacar ninguém, então Naruto não podia tirar uma conclusão concreta com cem por cento de certeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que deixá-lo sob supervisão da Hinata é uma boa decisão. - assegurou Kakashi, sorrindo para os presentes na sala por trás de sua máscara. - Vai ser bom deixar alguém que ele reconheça por perto para caso a memória volte. E Hinata é uma das nossas kunoichis mais fortes. Tenho certeza de que poderia dar conta dele caso algo de ruim aconteça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltou um suspiro cansado de seus lábios e sorriu calmamente para a morena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, se você concorda, então eu não vejo problema nenhum, Hinata. Só talvez seja melhor que a Himawari fique comigo enquanto isso, só até termos cem por cento de certeza de que ele não tem nenhuma intenção ruim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso se estampou no rosto da morena e ela assentiu rapidamente. Embora conhecesse Toneri apenas por algumas horas, ela conseguia imaginar o quanto ele deveria estar sofrendo com a situação em que estava; perdido em um lugar estranho, rodeado de pessoas que ele não conhece e com um possível passado trágico o aguardando para quando recuperasse a memória, o que era parte da razão pela qual ela queria conhecê-lo melhor. Essa, a importância para a “missão” e ele ser um rapaz interessante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto os pensamentos enchiam sua cabeça, os olhos de Toneri abriram-se calmamente, deixando que a luz penetrasse suas retinas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Já terminou a investigação? - gemeu o albino sonolento, esfregando seus olhos com as costas de sua mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto calmamente assentiu e explicou tudo que Ino viu escondido nas memórias restantes em sua mente. Durante todo o diálogo, Toneri não pronunciou-se apenas ouvindo à explicação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então eu fui mesmo empurrado… Mas de onde?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso nós ainda não sabemos, - explicou o loiro. - Mas tem uma boa chance de sua memória voltar com o tempo! Até lá, você se importa de ficar com a Hinata? As chances de você recuperar as memórias são mais altas se ficar com alguém que você já conheça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo que não saibamos como você conhece ela. - adicionou em sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino abriu um pequeno sorriso e negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que não. Adoraria conhecer mais de você, Hinata, e espero que possa me apresentar mais desse seu mundo também. Parece bem interessante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena sorriu e assentiu, apoiando uma mão no ombro de Toneri em compreensão. Não podia deixar de admitir que estava com um pé atrás com essa situação, afinal, não conheciam aquele homem direito e não sabiam suas intenções, ou se ele conseguiria aceitar a cultura de seu mundo - ainda mais com os problemas sociais que Konoha estava enfrentando naqueles últimos dias - mas Hinata também não queria deixar as portas abertas para qualquer pessoa guiar Toneri para o caminho errado, como já aconteceu com muitos. A de olhos perolados não ia arriscar que algumas maçãs podres estragassem todo um pomar tão belo e com tanto potencial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapidamente, todos da sala foram dispensados e Hinata guiou Toneri para o lado de fora, onde o resto do antigo time da morena esperava junto de Himawari. No momento que sua presença agraciou os olhos daqueles presentes, não demorou muito para que tanto ela quanto sua companhia fossem bombardeados com perguntas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mamãe, você voltou! - sorriu a pequena, segurando-se na blusa da mãe. - Esse é o homem que você tinha que ajudar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Himawari, esse é o Toneri-kun, ele vai ficar na vila conosco por um tempo. - desviou os olhos perolados para o albino, que lançou um sorriso amigável e doce para a pequena Uzumaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É um prazer, Himawari-chan. - curvou-se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis da menor analisaram a aparência de Toneri como se fosse a solução para todos os problemas do mundo. O tal rapaz era alto, tinha cabelos albinos que brilhavam com o sol que refletia em seus fios, pele pálida que quase chegava a superar a do marido de sua tia Ino, seu sorriso era pequeno, mas doce ao mesmo tempo e combinava perfeitamente com a aparência jovem de seu rosto, sem falar que só pela forma como falava parecia uma ser ótima pessoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você é solteiro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino e Sakura, que seguiam logo atrás de Hinata, mal conseguiram conter o riso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Filha! Isso é falta de educação! - reprimiu a morena, com as bochechas completamente coradas. - P-peça desculpas ao Toneri-kun, Himawari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Uzumaki abaixou um pouco a cabeça, não entendia exatamente a razão de ter que pedir desculpas, mas se sua mãe tinha pedido, então o mais correto seria obedecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- G-gomen, Toneri-san, eu não quis ser chata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino sorriu docemente e afagou os cabelos da morena com cuidado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sem problemas, Himawari-chan. E, respondendo sua pergunta, eu creio que sim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao mesmo tempo que os olhos da pequena voltavam a de iluminar, Kiba e Shino se aproximaram mais de Toneri e Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então, no que deu o exame? - perguntou o Inuzuka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É amnésia mesmo. - respondeu Ino, se aproximando do grupinho. - As chances de a memória voltar com o tempo são grandes, mas teremos que ficar de olho nele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Yamanaka não teve de explicar todo o resto da história, visto que Naruto estava seguindo-os logo atrás, provavelmente saindo depois de falar com Kakashi sobre a situação, e tomou as rédeas da conversa para apresentar os fatos à Kiba e Shino, que não foram permitidos no exame para que cuidassem de Himawari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em algum momento da conversa, Sakura recebeu permissão de levar Himawari para passear com ela e as duas se ausentaram do resto da explicação junto de Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino e Sai, que foram embora para cuidar de seus próprios assuntos do dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então, pelo que eu entendi, a Hinata vai acompanhá-lo pela vila e ficar com ele na casa dela até ele recuperar a memória. É isso? - Naruto assentiu com a cabeça. - Mas não é muito arriscado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A Hinata é uma kunoichi muito forte. - pronunciou-se Shino. - Se alguma coisa acontecer, ela sabe o que fazer e que atitudes tomar se precisar de ajuda com algo. Não acho que ela precise de ajuda extra, se ela não achar que precisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga negou com a cabeça, passando a oferta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tudo bem, então. Mas, se alguma coisa acontecer, chama a gente na hora, ok? - Hinata assentiu. - Nós nos preocupamos muito com você, Hina. Toma muito cuidado, mesmo, não sabemos muito sobre o clã dele ou sobre as habilidades dele. Fique segura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe, Kiba-kun, eu vou ficar bem. - acariciou atrás da orelha dele, fazendo com que o Inuzuka colocasse a língua para fora como um verdadeiro cachorro. - Fique tranquilo, ok? Desse jeito quem vai precisar de ajuda é você, porque fica se estressando à toa desse jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno riu e concordou, colocando um ponto final na conversa e permitindo que o quarteto debandasse. Toneri acompanhou Hinata para sua casa, Shino foi para a sua e Kiba disse que iria dar uma volta pela vila e procurar coisa para fazer, agora, Naruto, voltou direto para casa, sem disposição alguma para continuar o trabalho de Hokage. Bom, ainda era cedo, não precisava correr para o trabalho, então um pouco mais de descanso não faria mal, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao entrar em sua casa, uma onda de nostalgia atingiu seus pulmões e forçou o ar para fora dos mesmos. Ele e Sasuke estavam vivendo naquela casa há tanto tempo assim para que cada canto o lembrasse dele? Cada centímetro daquele lugar vazio o atingia com um tiro e a imagem do moreno de olhos ônix e pele pálida impregnava sua mente mais uma vez. Tirou o celular do bolso e abriu o aplicativo de conversas, ainda sem mensagens do namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto suspirou, estava com saudade de Sasuke. Aqueles dois dias em que as crianças ficaram com eles foram simplesmente perfeitos. Todos estavam felizes e sorrindo, Boruto, Sarada e Himawari brincaram juntos, treinaram com Sasuke em algumas horas do dia, até a mesa de jantar rendeu várias conversas prazerosas e interessantes, nem parecia que Boruto ainda estava chateado com ele. Entretanto, agora que ele estava sozinho naquele lugar enorme, o silêncio parecia o consumir a cada segundo que ele não ouvia as risadas dos filhos ou sentia a presença do marido, lembrando-o dos dias solitários que passava sem ter alguém com quem compartilhar seu amor, doía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro caminhou até o quarto e jogou-se na cama, imediatamente sendo lavado com o cheiro intoxicante de Sasuke, acabando de vez com todos os sentidos que tinha. Puxou o travesseiro do outro lado da cama e abraçou-o com força, esperando ser confortado pela mínima presença do namorado e ter aquela horrível sensação mandada para longe de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Não passaram nem dois dias e você já está igual à dezesseis anos atrás, pirralho?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> - provocou Kurama, a única voz da casa além da do próprio loiro. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Você enfraqueceu, Naruto.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não enfraqueci, Kurama, só estou com saudade dele, é perfeitamente normal!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“É, mas o seu tipo de saudade não é. Você fica todo cabisbaixo e sem vontade de fazer nada, parece até que está em depressão. Sossega um pouco o facho, ele não vai fugir de novo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu só vou sossegar quando casar com ele. Até lá, você vai ter que aguentar meus choramingos e resmungos. - enfiou a cara no travesseiro, respirando fundo o cheio do shampoo que ali estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quem mandou perder aquele anel? Se tivesse guardado melhor, vocês já estariam planejando a droga do casamento.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, o Gaara chega na vila amanhã pra nos ajudar com o problema do Toneri e investigar sobre os ataques que estão acontecendo, talvez ele tenha tido sorte e encontrado o anel. - rolou na cama e gemeu alto. - Eu quero tanto casar com ele, Kurama! Eu quero que nós formemos uma família completa e que as crianças possam chamar ele de pai também. Eu quero ser pai da Sarada e poder cuidar dela também como se fosse minha filha de nascimento, dattebayo!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deixa isso pra discurso de declaração, idiota. Não tem ninguém aqui além de mim que vai poder ouvir e eu também não posso fazer muito a respeito do seu problema.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você estando aqui pra me ouvir reclamar já é ótimo, assim não me sinto sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pequenas gotas de água pingaram na superfície macia do travesseiro, chamando a atenção de Naruto. Assustado, ele rapidamente esfregou os olhos, numa tentativa fútil de afastar as lágrimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chorar é saudável, pirralho. Não fique querendo segurar ou vai acabar com um sapo do tamanho de Konoha na garganta.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A raposa de nove caudas sabia bem do que falava, Naruto nunca foi do tipo que segurava suas emoções e as escondia no fundo de uma gaveta - só em algumas exceções - e, sempre que tentava, aquelas coisas só o deixavam mais e mais nervoso até chegar ao ponto de que ele colocaria tudo para fora, seja na forma de gritos ou de lágrimas. O problema é que Naruto não sabia exatamente a razão de estar chorando e isso o deixava um pouco preocupado. Chorar sem motivo é esquisito ou é uma coisa normal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegou mais uma vez o celular e abriu no contato de Sasuke, hesitando o dedo em cima do botão “ligar”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Será que ele vai ficar muito bravo se eu ligar a essas horas da manhã pra ele? Eu já acordei, mas acho que ele e as crianças ainda podem estar dormindo ou vai ter algum problema com a diferença de horário…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Se você quer ligar pra ele, então liga. Não fica aí sentado esperando que um sinal caia do céu e diga se você deve ligar ou não.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro grunhiu novamente e chutou os lençóis da cama que ele tinha esquecido de arrumar antes de sair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agh! Por que isso é tão difícil? Eu só quero falar com ele, caramba!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Então liga.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas aí ele vai ficar bravo comigo se eu acabar acordando ele… E ele vai ficar mais bravo ainda quando vir que eu não estou no trabalho! Aí quem toma no cu sou eu!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas é sempre você que toma no cu. -</span>
  </em>
  <span> retrucou Kurama em sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro estava num completo impasse, o impasse mais ridículo e imbecil de sua vida. Se ele ligasse para o moreno, corria o risco de ser recebido com gritos e reclamações do mesmo sobre como ele estava faltando demais no trabalho e não fazendo nada do que deveria e que tinha o acordado cedo para nada. Se ele não ligasse, talvez ele ficasse irritado com ele justamente por não ter dado notícias de como ele estava e o que estava fazendo e pensaria que tinha algo errado, já que das últimas vezes que se falaram no celular, não desgrudaram um do outro por longas e longas horas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por outro lado, se ele não ligasse, também poderia acumular assunto para que conversassem mais tarde. Várias vezes durante aquelas longas ligações, a linha ficou completamente silenciosa, ninguém falava nada ou fazia nada, só ficavam quietos e ouviam o vento soprando do lado de Sasuke, então seria uma boa ideia conseguir assunto primeiro antes de ligar, assim não desperdiçariam o tempo um do outro e correriam o risco de atrapalhar seja lá o que o outro estivesse fazendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, quer saber? Se ele quiser falar, ele que ligue! Eu já liguei uma vez e dei muito duro pra continuar a conversa! Agora, se ele quiser conversar, ele vai ter que me ligar. - jogou o celular do outro lado da cama e afundou o rosto nos travesseiros, franzindo o cenho e forçando-se a dormir um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tsundere de merda.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  - resmungou a raposa de nove caudas, ajeitando-se no seu cantinho e acompanhando o loiro em seu sono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda era estranho. Embora Sasuke não tivesse tido tempo de se acostumar com isso em primeiro lugar, ainda era estranho não ter Naruto ao seu lado quando ele acordava. Claro que ainda o aliviava ao ver Boruto calmo e tranquilo enquanto dormia, mas não era a mesma coisa. Sair da vila depois de finalmente ter conseguido ficar com aquele que amava era uma sensação estranha embora ele tivesse fazendo justamente isso até há algumas semanas atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que era mais estranho ainda era acordar sem nenhum sinal de vida do namorado. Isso sim era perturbador. Desde que Naruto descobriu que podia finalmente conversar com Sasuke sem ser por mensagens via pássaros, eles nunca pararam de desperdiçar o dia inteiro conversando - o trajeto de Konoha até Kiri estava lá para provar isso. Entretanto, não havia nada em seu celular, nem uma mensagem sequer, o que já era o suficiente para arrepiar os cabelos de sua nuca e deixá-lo preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tá tudo bem, tio Sasuke? - perguntou Boruto enquanto deixava o banheiro de roupa trocada. - Você tá com uma cara de preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno negou com a cabeça e observou o loirinho sentar-se na beira da cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é nada demais. Só seu pai idiota que ainda não deu sinal de vida. Provavelmente está cheio de trabalho pra fazer já que já são quase duas da tarde e ele disse que estava com um “problema” pra resolver, mas não deve ser nada demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na verdade tinha tudo para ser demais, mas Sasuke não estava muito a fim de deixar o filho do seu namorado preocupado com coisas que ele não tinha nenhuma culpa ou controle sobre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Entendi… Ano, tio Sasuke, como você conseguiu conquistar o meu pai? Tipo, como você conseguiu fazer ele gostar de você, perceber que era amor e como você se declarou pra ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno levou o dedo ao queixo, ponderando. Nunca que ele iria esquecer da noite em que ele e Naruto finalmente se acertaram e tomaram a decisão de ficar juntos, não importam as consequências. Ele foi pego completamente de surpresa quando o loiro correu atrás dele até fora da vila; pensou que ele fosse ver o portão aberto e já desistiria, mas, aparentemente, ele não havia se tocado de que era de Naruto que ele estava falando. Aquele Dobe preferia morrer a desistir de tentar alguma coisa, embora às vezes precisasse de um empurrãozinho para ir na direção certa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nem havia percebido que havia fechado os olhos e começado a sorrir igual uma garota boba de colegial até abrir as pálpebras e encarar o olhar encantado de Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu e o seu pai é um assunto um tanto delicado, porque não fui eu que me declarei, foi ele. Quanto a saber se era amor ou não, eu não tenho certeza, acho que veio de uma forma natural pra gente. Nós nos conhecemos e nos admiramos desde que éramos pequenos igual a você. Mas por quê a pergunta? Tem alguém da sua classe que você gosta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pela forma como o loiro corou forte, desviou o olhar e começou a brincar com seus indicadores, estava mais do que óbvia a resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- B-bom, t-tem, mas eu não sei se ele gosta de mim. Eu queria ter coragem de contar pra ele, mas ele é tão misterioso… Eu não sei se ele sente o mesmo ou se só me vê como um irmão. A Sarada, o Shikadai e o Inojin estavam tentando me ajudar a flertar, mas não estava dando certo… Agora a gente tá tentando uma aproximação mais “física” como a Sarada disse, mas eu não sei se tá funcionando! - puxou os cabelos e grunhiu alto. - Eu nunca sei no que o Mitsuki tá pensando! Isso tá me deixando louco!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno não lutou contra o sorriso que insistia em puxar seus lábios para cima. Ele havia percebido como Boruto e o garoto albino, que segundo Naruto era filho de Orochimaru, eram próximos um do outro, mas não tinha certeza absoluta se havia algo mais escondido ali ou se eram apenas amigos. Afinal, ele e Naruto também tiveram seus momentos de “cu docisse” quando eram crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acredite, você não é o único que passa por isso. - quando o loirinho arqueou a sobrancelha em confusão, Sasuke soltou um suspiro inocente. - Desde que éramos crianças, seu pai sempre foi impulsivo. Acredite, não foi nem um pouco fácil pra mim entender como aquele garoto estúpido funcionava. Mas não se preocupe, você ainda é novo, tem tempo suficiente pra descobrir essas coisas. Não vá querer apressar coisas que devem acontecer em seu devido tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto desviou levemente o olhar, segurando suas mãos juntas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Mas eu não quero esperar até ter dezoito anos pra poder falar com ele. Eu não quero esperar pra descobrir, eu quero descobrir agora! - o entusiasmo em sua voz diminuiu conforme seus olhos afundavam no chão. - … Mas eu não tenho coragem pra falar com ele. Eu não quero acabar falando besteira e ele não querer mais ser meu amigo, mas eu não quero não falar nada e deixar ele pras outras garotas!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke levou o indicador ao queixo. Realmente, essa situação era um tanto difícil de lidar, ainda mais quando ele não era muito bom com relacionamentos dessa forma. Quem confessou foi Naruto, ele quem teve o trabalho de engolir a timidez e o medo e ir pra cima com a insistência e a encheção de saco, não que não tivesse dado certo do final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom… Talvez você possa ser sincero com ele. Se você disser como se sente, existe, sim, a possibilidade de que ele sinta o mesmo. E, pelo que eu pude ver nesses últimos dias, ele se importa muito com você e te considera muito, então ele com certeza vai entender e te acolher, mesmo que ele acabe não sentindo a mesma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas e se ficar estranho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só vai ficar estranho se você deixar ficar estranho. Você tem que ter mais confiança em você, Boruto. - o loiro continuava a encarar o chão, claramente indeciso com a sugestão. O moreno soltou um suspiro despercebido e acolheu o pequeno em seus braços, colocando sua cabeça em seu peito e afagando seus cabelos. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Mesmo que alguma coisa dê errado, eu vou estar aqui pra você sempre que precisar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto tentou controlar a respiração, sentindo as lágrimas voltando a se acumular em seus olhos, mas fazer essa rotina estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou, tio Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos dourados do filho de seu namorado, rapidamente quebrando o abraço para que pudessem se encontrar com o resto do grupo de viagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior guardou o celular no bolso e acompanhou o loiro até a recepção do hotel, onde todos já se preparavam para sair, apenas no aguardo da chegada dos dois atrasados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto! - repreendeu Sarada ao ver o loiro entrando no recinto. - Onde você estava? Nós ficamos esperando você por uma hora!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro sorriu nervoso e rapidamente se pôs a explicar para a morena, falhando em notar a forma como Mitsuki os encarava pelo canto do olho. O garoto albino sabia que não deveria estar surpreso com a interação dos dois, já que estavam em um relacionamento, mas, ainda assim, ele sentia um tipo de peso em seu peito sempre que os olhava daquela forma. Será que tinha alguma coisa errada com sua estrutura? Ele tinha dado defeito? Era o mais óbvio, já que ele não se sentia assim normalmente, provavelmente deveria falar com seu tio quando voltasse para Konoha e pedir uma explicação sobre o que estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas e se resolvessem tirá-lo da vila? E se Suigetsu achasse que fosse melhor para que o albino voltasse a ficar sob a guarda de Orochimaru? Ele estava em prisão domiciliar, então, se aquilo realmente acontecesse, ele não poderia ficar mais em Konoha. Ele não mais iria para a escola, não aprenderia mais nada, não veria seus colegas de sala… Ele não veria mais Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seja lá qual fosse aquela sensação que estivesse lhe fazendo tanto mal, ela não valia o risco de perder a pessoa mais importante para ele. Não importava se aquilo o estava machucando de uma forma que ele não entendia, Mitsuki preferia mil vezes isso do que ser forçado a sair da vila para nunca mais voltar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto seus olhos dourados fitavam o chão, o albino falhou em perceber como seus colegas já estavam a deixar o hotel e seguir Kagura para a continuação do tour. Seus pensamentos se acumulavam demais em sua mente e seus olhos já nem conseguiam ver nada, tão perdido ele estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, Mitsuki, - ouviu a voz de Boruto o chamando da porta, tirando-o de seu transe. - Você não vem? Já tá todo mundo lá fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino rapidamente colocou sua cabeça de volta no lugar e seguiu até o loiro, acompanhando-o para de volta para o grupo, este que encarava Kagura com muita ansiedade, alguns até pulando de entusiasmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hoje, o Mizukage permitiu que vocês explorem a vila sem mim, já que eu vou ter que cuidar de alguns assuntos na academia de treino. Então, vocês não vão ser acompanhados por mim hoje, apenas por seus professores. Se quiserem ir para qualquer lugar, não esqueçam de pedir permissão. Nós nos veremos mais tarde, quando meu trabalho acabar. Itekimasu!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou nem dois minutos para o grupo de crianças surtar por completo e começar a perturbar seus professores com perguntas como “para onde iriam” ou “o que poderiam fazer”, o que gerou um completo pandemônio de crianças descontroladas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada suspirou, nem um pouco impressionada ao ver Boruto no meio daquele grupo de crianças desesperadas. Ela, ao contrário de muitos, permaneceu calma ao lado de seu pai, que também encarava aquela confusão com um olhar desapontado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seus professores não sabem lidar com esse tipo de situação? - perguntou o moreno para a filha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cuidar de um grupo de crianças barulhentas é mais difícil do que parece. Você viu como todo mundo tava naquele dia quando você e o Nanadaime estavam conversando na frente da escola, não viu? Pois é, é com isso que os professores têm que lidar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Coitados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Uchiha cruzou os braços e fuzilou Boruto com os olhos, embora o mesmo não pudesse ver. Em questão de segundos, Sarada perdeu o equilíbrio e grudou-se na roupa de seu pai para manter-se em pé enquanto o mesmo retirava seu punho do chão e voltava à sua posição ereta. Todos que antes falavam descontroladamente agora se calaram completamente, seus olhos curiosos encarando Sasuke em choque. Sendo sincera, aquela ideia de socar o chão para chamar atenção de alguém que seu pai tinha usado, lembrava Sarada muito de sua mãe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke franziu o cenho na direção das crianças, dando-as um sinal mudo de que deveriam manter a boca calada enquanto as próximas tarefas não fossem decididas, o que elas fizeram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, pessoal, - começou Konohamaru, se aproximando de Sasuke. - Seguindo o cronograma para essa semana, nós daremos uma última passada no centro comercial, pra ficar lá por volta de umas duas horas, e depois vamos para a costa dar uma volta e conhecer melhor a vila. Durante esse tempo, vocês podem usar o dinheiro que trouxeram para comprar o que vocês quiserem, só não saiam de perto dos professores e avisem para onde estão indo. O Sasuke-san está aqui para nos oferecer um pouco mais de segurança, então se tiverem qualquer problema, podem falar com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns murmúrios percorreram os alunos. Claro que todos ali já sabiam da fama que vinha com Sasuke Uchiha; o ninja que ajudou a selar Kaguya, segundo ninja mais forte do mundo inteiro, pai de Sarada e atual namorado de Naruto Uzumaki, o Nanadaime Hokage, o que acabava por atrair muitos olhares na direção do moreno, não que o mesmo se importasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno assentiu na direção de Konohamaru, retribuindo seu agradecimento silencioso e, assim que a turma foi alinhada organizadamente, acompanhou-os durante o caminho para o centro comercial, aproveitando o tempo para observar as lojas com mais cuidado, já que estava com o olhar fixado em sua filha e Boruto da última vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vai comprar mais alguma coisa, pai? - perguntou Sarada, já com a pequena carteira em mãos. - Eu estava pensando em comprar alguma lembrancinha pra mamãe e pra Karin. Acha que o Nanadaime gostaria que eu levasse alguma coisa pra ele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sorriu graciosamente, é óbvio que aquele loiro guloso gostaria que trouxessem alguma coisa pra ele, ainda mais se fosse lámen. Mas qualquer coisa serviria também e se fosse de Sarada era mais do que provável que ele fosse receber o presente com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele adoraria, filha. O que você pensou em comprar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu fiz uma pesquisa antes de virmos pra cá e ouvi dizer que os biscoitos daqui são ótimos. Acho que a gente poderia experimentar alguns e se gostarmos embalamos alguns pra viagem. O que acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que eles vão adorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada sorriu com o afago da mão de seu pai em seus cabelos negros. Embora a morena quisesse insistir para que o pai continuasse com o carinho e os mimos que a estava dando no caminho até o centro, mas ela tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Seus olhos ônix desviaram para o lado, onde Boruto caminhava junto de Mitsuki e jogava conversa fora com o mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não precisava ouvir a conversa para saber que eles não estavam falando de nada relevante e que estivesse ajudando a aproximar os dois, isso estava a deixando extremamente irritada. Há quanto tempo estavam nessa montanha-russa em que Boruto tentava achar algum jeito de chamar a atenção de Mitsuki? Eles já tentaram de tudo: cantadas, contato físico, encontros, mas nada parecia estar funcionando. Sarada estava começando a achar que muito provavelmente isso era culpa do loiro, já que o mesmo sabia que o albino era incrivelmente desatento com as coisas que os outros faziam ao seu redor, por mais óbvias que elas fossem, mas não estava tomando nenhuma iniciativa para fazê-lo enxergar aquilo que ele queria que ele visse e, vendo cenas assim acontecerem na sua frente, ela tinha cada vez mais certeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Que o contato físico estava funcionando, estava, mas a morena não sentia que era um verdadeiro progresso, algo que poderia ter uma evidência sólida e que comprovasse que Boruto e Mitsuki estavam ficando próximos. E, mesmo se tivesse, o albino com certeza não estava vendo, cego do jeito que era, só enxergava as coisas se estivessem na cara dele. Isso intrigou um tanto a Sarada, que levou o dedo ao queixo e ponderou. Será que precisavam de uma aproximação mais direta e óbvia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No que você está pensando? - a voz de Sasuke cortou o silêncio, quebrando a concentração de sua filha. Enquanto erguia o olhar para encarar o mais velho, uma ideia cruzou sua mente. Claro, Sarada não queria expor ninguém, mas momentos desesperados exigem medidas desesperadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, numas coisas aí… Pai, se você gostasse de uma pessoa, mas ela fosse completamente cega e não vê que você tá a fim dela, mesmo você sendo óbvio, o que você faz pra fazer essa pessoa se tocar que você gosta dela?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pergunta pegou Sasuke de surpresa, com certeza, mas, ainda assim, fez seu melhor para responder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se a pessoa não vê a sua aproximação, eu acho que o melhor é ser direto; diga de uma vez que você gosta dela e vê no que dá. Pode até ser arriscado, mas é melhor do que ter que passar muito mais tempo de sofrimento e acabar recebendo um “não” no final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada arregalou os olhos, impressionada com o nível da resposta de seu pai. Claro, ela não estava esperando uma resposta medíocre vindo do homem mais forte do mundo, mas ela era muito pouco acostumada com aquele mundo de romance e mangás shoujo, então não sabia porcaria nenhuma de como conquistar um garoto ou ajudar seu amigo lerdo a conquistá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É tão simples assim? - exclamou ela, fazendo Sasuke rir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que não, filha, as coisas são bem mais complicadas do que isso, mas essa parece a solução mais óbvia pro problema do Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração de Sarada parou de bater por um instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como você sabia que era pra ele?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele falou comigo sobre isso mais cedo, por isso acabamos atrasados. - a morena fez cara de impressionada e murmurou em compreensão. - Ele está com um problema dos grandes e ainda tão novinho, parece até eu e o Naruto quando éramos crianças. Eu gostava dele e ele era tão cego que fazia as coisas mais ridiculamente apaixonantes e não fazia a menor ideia. - encarou a filha que o observava, admirada com a história. - Bom, não posso falar disso agora, mas que tal eu te contar tudo quando voltarmos pra casa? - ela assentiu com um largo sorriso em seus lábios. - Tudo bem então. Eu espero que essa dica ajude você e o Boruto nessa “jornada”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada riu, tanto inocência quanto malícia aparentes. Ah, aquela dica iria ajudar e muito naquele problema idiota. Nem que Sarada tivesse que correr contra os mares revoltos da vida, ela faria aqueles dois garotos idiotas e apaixonados se entenderem e ficarem juntos. Agora ela estava determinada.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Me esconda debaixo das suas asas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As mãos geladas de Sasuke apertaram as trêmulas de Boruto com força, puxando o loiro mais para perto de si e o abraçando com um braço. Do outro lado, Sarada também abraçava o pai e tentava se manter forte, mas suas pernas trêmulas não passavam nenhuma confiança. Enquanto isso, Sasuke fazia seu melhor para acalmar as crianças e deixá-las escondidas debaixo da sua capa, mas a situação não estava ajudando muito a manter a respiração normalizada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos, Kagura. — a voz de Shizuma cortou o ar como se fosse uma faca, fazendo estremecer ambas as crianças ao lado do moreno. — Você é o único que pode nos ajudar. Não seremos os sete espadachins da névoa sem você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Sasuke e as crianças vieram à academia atrás de Kagura, essa discussão era a última coisa que eles esperavam ver, apesar de o Uchiha já suspeitar que havia algo errado com aquele sujeito com cara de tubarão. Sarada queria muito poder dizer que avisou que eles deviam ficar na área comercial, mas estava assustada demais para sequer abrir a boca e Boruto estava completamente sem reação ao ver como Shizuma e Kagura discutiam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O de olhos rosados desviou o olhar, visivelmente desconfortável com a conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não tenho certeza, Shizuma-san… Eu agradeço por ter me apoiado e me defendido por todos esses anos, mas eu não posso mais seguir com isso. Eu não posso te ajudar! Eu sinto muito!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do que eles estão falando? — sussurrou Boruto para Sasuke, ainda tremendo em seus braços. O moreno estalou a língua no céu da boca como resposta, mas não deu mais nenhuma resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não podemos ignorar a situação, Kagura. — pronunciou-se novamente o de cara de tubarão. — Muitos ainda sentem as cicatrizes da guerra e a existência de milhares foi apagada em razão dessa paz tola! Esse governo é completamente injusto e não é nem um pouco efetivo. Mesmo com as mudanças oferecidas pelos Kages, nada mudou! Continua a mesma bosta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno de olhos ônix lembrou-se de quando os Kages vieram à público na televisão para anunciar as mudanças no sistema governamental as vilas e como isso foi recebido pela população. No geral, as pessoas de Konoha ficaram satisfeitas com a ideia, pois atendia aos seus interesses e lhes dava novas oportunidades de emprego e sustentação, mas ele nunca tinha parado para pensar em como as outras vilas estavam adotando esse novo sistema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shizuma estendeu sua mão para o futuro Mizukage, atirando um sorriso tranquilo e acolhedor em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se junte à nós, Kagura. Não importa o quanto você queira mudar, seu lugar é comigo. — caminhou a passos lentos na direção do menor, que encolheu ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. — Vamos fazer uma revolução. Primeiro vamos tirar o Mizukage de cena e tomar o controle, reunir nossas forças e nos preparar. — o sorriso do de cabelos longos logo se distorceu de doce para psicótico. — E depois, mataremos o filho do Hokage e declaramos guerra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O corpo de Boruto estremeceu por completo. Ele sentia o medo correr em suas veias e seus pelos se arrepiarem, mal tinha forças para se manter de pé e com certeza teria caído no chão se Sasuke não o tivesse segurado. Por um segundo, parecia que todo seu treinamento ninja até agora tinha sido completamente perdido, como se ele nunca fosse informado de que esse tipo de situação poderia ocorrer. Ele estava com medo, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, só conseguindo se manter acordado e de pé pelo namorado de seu pai estar o segurando com força debaixo de seu braço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura não estava muito diferente. Seus olhos se arregalaram em horror e ele não conseguiu impedir seus pés de darem dois passos para trás. Embora ele soubesse o que era perder o controle na hora da luta, Kagura nunca experienciou a responsabilidade pela morte de alguém e Boruto era seu amigo. Não podia simplesmente matá-lo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Matar?! Mas eu não quero matar ninguém! Ele é só uma criança! Não fez nada de errado! E guerra? Eu não quero fazer uma guerra! Não é justo que as pessoas morram de novo por algo que não fizeram!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, Kagura. Sempre tão ingênuo. — voltou a se aproximar do menor e acariciou uma das mechas loiras com sua mão. — Esse é o único jeito de todos sermos livres de verdade. É o único jeito de ajudar nossa vila. Como futuro Mizukage você entende, não é? Essa ideia não é promissora. Só nosso jeito pode dar certo. Você não quer que mais inocentes se machuquem, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro ficou quieto e desviou o olhar, recordando-se bem das vezes que acabou ferindo alguém durante seus treinos. O próprio Shizuma já foi ferido gravemente durante um de seus surtos de treino. Ele ficava tão envolvido na luta que acabava perdendo o controle e pegava pesado demais com seus companheiros, tanto que agora ninguém além do moreno se dispunha a treinar com ele. E ele não desejaria essa dor para mais ninguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltou um suspiro e encarou o colega à sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem. Eu aceito. — Sasuke franziu o cenho e segurou as crianças mais perto de si. — Entretanto, como futuro Mizukage, é meu dever assegurar que todos na nossa vila estejam seguros, incluindo nossos visitantes estrangeiros, então o filho do Hokage não deverá ser ferido. — Shizuma fez uma careta, mas Kagura permaneceu firme em sua escolha. — Se não responder minhas exigências, eu não participo de plano nenhum seu e reporto tudo pro Mizukage. Sabe que não pode me impedir, Shizuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada. Sim, ele sabia que não era páreo para Kagura, de forma alguma. Ele era mais forte, mais rápido e mais astuto do que ele jamais seria, não adiantaria nada querer contrariar o futuro Mizukage, nem que ele chamasse todos os outros espadachins da névoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está bem. Não mataremos o moleque. Vai vir conosco, então?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o loiro de olhos magenta assentiu, passos apressados ecoaram pela sala de treino, colocando os dois espadachins em guarda. Percebendo que haviam sido observados, Shizuma retirou algumas kunais do bolso e pulou para o nível superior da academia, de onde os passos estavam vindo, e começou a perseguir a sombra que corria pelo corredor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Àquele ponto, Sasuke estava cagando e andando para o que aqueles dois estavam planejando. Tirar as crianças dali era sua prioridade. Ignorou as perguntas e os gritos de desespero de ambos os lados e abriu um portal com seu rinnegan, levando-os de volta para onde a turma estava reunida, no centro comercial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegaram, não demorou muito para serem cercados por seus amigos, que estavam preocupados com onde o trio estava. O moreno estava tranquilo ao ter as crianças a salvo, mas Boruto e Sarada estavam em completo choque, sem saber como reagir. Eles haviam sido avisados dos perigos que vinham com ser um ninja, de treinar para proteger uma nação, mas isso não tornava a experiência menos assustadora. Eles ainda eram crianças, não sabiam como era ter uma ameaça de morte assinalados no topo de sua cabeça, não sabiam o que fazer. Estavam completamente no escuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto ainda tremia de pavor e não conseguia largar da capa de Sasuke, com medo de que, se soltasse, alguém apareceria e o esfaquearia pelas costas. Sarada não estava muito atrás, com seus olhos dilatados em choque e a cabeça doendo. Parecia que a qualquer minuto ela acabaria ativando seu sharingan, tão desesperada estava. Seja lá qual sensação era aquela, não queria sentir nunca mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sasuke-san! — chamou Konohamaru, se aproximando do Uchiha com uma expressão de preocupação. Sua intenção era chamar as crianças para o acompanhar ao próximo ponto turístico, mas ao ver o moreno de cenho franzido e com um pouco de falta de ar, começou a ficar realmente preocupado. — Está tudo bem? Aconteceu algo na academia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke soltou um suspiro pesado, acalmando rapidamente seu coração acelerado pelo medo e o ódio e recompondo a postura. Levantou-se do chão onde estava agachado e encarou Konohamaru com sua melhor expressão neutra enquanto escondia Boruto e Sarada debaixo de sua capa, como um pássaro acolhe seus filhotes durante a chuva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Boruto e Sarada não estão passando muito bem, então vou levá-los de volta ao hotel. Podem continuar o tour, mas eu vou ter que ficar de olho neles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O de cachecol azul ficou um pouco surpreso por isso, afinal eles não tinham comido nada estragado ou algo do tipo, senão outros alunos também estariam passando mal. Mas quem era ele para questionar as decisões de Uchiha Sasuke, não é mesmo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar das crianças por aqui. Qualquer problema, por favor, me chame. — o Uchiha assentiu. — Turma, vamos por aqui. Continuaremos o tour para a praia, dessa vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto o grande grupo de crianças se movia na direção oposta de Sasuke, Boruto e Sarada, Mitsuki não pôde e evitar de tentar encontrar o loiro que estava escondido debaixo da capa do moreno e ver se ele estava bem. Ele e os Uchihas haviam sumido há bastante tempo e ele estava começando a ficar preocupado com ele. Claro, com Sarada e Sasuke também, mas Boruto parecia impregnar sua cabeça como uma mancha de ketchup em uma blusa branca — ele descobriu sobre essa correlação da pior maneira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só conseguiu ver por um segundo, mas a forma como o loiro estava encolhido ao lado de Sasuke e agarrando sua blusa como se sua vida dependesse disso não passou despercebido. Ele parecia em choque, como se estivesse dentro de um genjutsu cruel. O albino queria muito poder se jogar debaixo daquela capa e abraçar o loiro até não poder mais, mas Sasuke deixou o lugar com ele e Sarada antes que seu cérebro tivesse chance de processar seus pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mitsuki, venha. — chamou Moegi, professora colega de time de Konohamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ruiva pegou em sua mão e o puxou na direção do resto do grupo, mas seus olhos não deixaram de encarar o caminho para onde seu sol havia ido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estranho. Era o melhor jeito para definir como Toneri estava se sentindo andando pelas ruas daquela vila. Estranho. Embora estivesse na companhia de Hinata e o lugar fosse bonito, ele não se sentia exatamente confortável. Havia algo que fazia seu coração apertar quando as pessoas passavam ao seu redor. Talvez fossem os olhares ou o comportamento inquieto daqueles que passavam ao seu lado e os pais que puxavam suas crianças mais perto deles quando seus olhos se cruzavam, mas algo o deixava inquieto com aquelas pessoas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem, Toneri-kun? — perguntou Hinata, descansando sua mão sobre o ombro do Ootsutsuki. — Você parece meio nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri encarou Hinata com um pouco de receio no olhar. Por ele ser novo naquele lugar, não queria acabar fazendo ou falando besteira e fazer Hinata se virar contra si. Ele ainda não entendia a razão disso, mas ficar ao lado dela o deixava nervoso. Seu peito se contraía de uma forma que parecia que tinha alguém enfiando a mão em seu peito e esmagando seu coração com as unhas e uma sensação de medo preenchia suas veias, como se quem estivesse na sua frente não fosse uma pessoa comum, mas um inimigo que ele deveria derrotar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro, ele não deu ouvidos à parte de sua mente que dizia para ele fugir de Hinata e desaparecer por entre as casas que os cercavam, mas não podia evitar de ficar curioso com a razão de aquele sentimento existir já que a Hyuuga só se mostrou um doce de pessoa até agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe. — pediu ele, abrindo um sorriso singelo. — É só que estou com uma sensação estranha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata arqueou uma sobrancelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estranha como? Alguém está te incomodando, Toneri-kun? — perguntou ela, desviando o olhar para a trilha a frente deles numa tentativa de se certificar de que não havia ninguém que poderia se mostrar uma ameaça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino negou com a cabeça, mantendo-se ereto e o mais profissional possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É só uma sensação estranha… Quando essas pessoas passam do meu lado, eu não sei porquê, mas parece que elas são todas iguais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ele não estava mentindo. Por mais que parecesse pelo seu jeito de falar e o absurdo que parecia o significado de suas palavras, ele estava dizendo a verdade. As pessoas que passavam ao seu lado, além de lhe fuzilarem com os olhos, tinham uma aura bem semelhante, quase como se tivessem o mesmo chakra, por mais que tivessem, sim, suas semelhanças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todas iguais? Como assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri desviou o olhar levemente, com um pouco de vergonha de encarar Hinata diretamente nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que o albino pudesse explicar, expandiu os pulmões e deixou o ar entrar, tentando acalmar as palpitadas em seu peito enquanto caminhavam. As palavras não vinham à sua boca, ainda mais porque era um assunto realmente difícil de tratar, já que não tinha uma forma eficiente de explicar exatamente o que ele estava sentindo. Era algo mais como uma intuição do que algum problema com as pessoas ao seu redor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Além do que, ele não conhecia aquele lugar, poderia muito bem estar errado e com uma impressão ruim das pessoas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata soltou um suspiro e, derrotada, voltou a encarar o caminho que deveria seguir até sua casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por Toneri ser novo na vila e pertencer à outro planeta, outra cultura, a morena não se sentia no direito de pressioná-lo por respostas, ainda mais que ele estava com a cabeça embaralhada devido à queda que havia sofrido, o que deixava-a ainda mais receosa quando o assunto era pedir-lhe algo com o que ele estava desconfortável, então decidiu deixar o assunto de lado. Ele falaria sobre isso quando estivesse pronto. Por hora, ela o deixaria quieto em seu canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então, Toneri-kun, — chamou novamente sua atenção após alguns segundos de silêncio entre os dois. — Depois de eu te mostrar minha casa, quer ir comer em algum lugar? Deve estar faminto depois da sua queda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino soltou um suspiro cansado e assentiu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu, sinceramente, não estou com muita fome, mas acho que poderia ser legal conhecer mais da sua vila, Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena sorriu com deleite, feliz por Toneri estar interessado em saber mais sobre sua vila e o local em que ficaria até que sua amnésia passasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, nem o mais brilhante dos sorrisos de Hinata seria o bastante para apaziguar a tempestade de vozes que ecoavam na mente do Ootsutsuki. A cada pessoa que passava ao seu lado, ele sentia uma enorme dor de cabeça e seu espírito parecia sufocar dentro de seu corpo. Havia algo de errado com aquela gente e saber disso fazia-o se sentir como um animal enjaulado, despedaçando suas garras numa tentativa de escapar de sua prisão e encher seus pulmões com o ar puro que o esperava do lado de fora, libertando-se do veneno que corria em suas veias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não percebeu que havia parado de encarar a estrada à sua frente e desviado os olhos para o chão até a Hyuuga colocar uma mão em seu ombro e o encarar com uma expressão de preocupação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Toneri-kun, tem certeza de que está bem? Não quer dar uma parada e beber uma água? O caminho do hospital pra minha casa não é exatamente um dos mais curtos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— N-não, eu estou bem. É só uma dorzinha de cabeça, eu vou ficar bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ele não estava bem. A sensação que queimava em seu peito estava ficando mais e mais insuportável, se tornando quase impossível de disfarçar sua dor no plano físico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem certeza? Talvez seja melhor eu te levar de volta para o hospital pra vermos melhor isso. Talvez você tenha tido algum tipo de concussão ou, não sei...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hinata? — chamou uma terceira voz que se aproximou da Hyuuga e do Ootsutsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena ergueu o olhar preocupado e se surpreendeu em dar de cara com o ex-diretor da academia ninja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Iruka-sensei! Que bom te ver! — disse ela no tom mais educado que conseguiu manejar em tão pouco tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata, assim como muitas outras pessoas, não ficou alheia à notícia de que Iruka havia sido demitido da academia ninja, o que Naruto justificou com a desculpa de que ele não oferecia o perfil progressista que eles estavam buscando para ensinar as novas ideologias e novas éticas às crianças da nova geração. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A notícia a abalou assim como todos os outros que ouviram a notícia, como era de se esperar em uma vila onde as pessoas adoravam fofocar. E também não demorou muito para as teorias e conspirações começarem. Havia quem achava que ele havia sido demitido por não conseguir controlar as crianças — fato que já foi testemunhado inúmeras vezes por alunos, professores e pais de todas as crianças da academia. Outros diziam que ele foi demitido em um ato de tirania do Hokage, que não gostou de ouvir que ele não apoiava seu novo sistema de governo e resolveu se vingar dele. Porra, tinha gente que dizia até que ele havia tentado </span>
  <em>
    <span>matar</span>
  </em>
  <span> o Hokage durante uma das reuniões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, mesmo com todas as milhões de fofocas que circulavam pela vila, Hinata acabou por descobrir a verdade através de Sakura, que disse que Karin ouviu o que realmente aconteceu durante uma das conversas com os outros membros do novo concelho. Iruka na verdade havia sido demitido por se voltar contra Naruto quando o concelho criticou sua proposta para uma nova organização do sistema — este que foi recebido, em geral, de braços abertos pelo cidadãos de Konoha — e fizeram declarações racistas quanto ao fato do Nanadaime estar mantendo relações amorosas com um Uchiha com histórico criminal, estas que o ex-diretor não hesitou em sustentar, tomando partido contra as visões do Hokage de Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando a notícia chegou aos ouvidos de Hinata, a morena não soube como reagir. Iruka sempre apoiou Naruto em seus objetivos, desde quando ele ainda era conhecido como o garoto amaldiçoado com a raposa de nove caudas, então era algo difícil de acreditar que alguém assim decidiria, de uma hora para a outra, se virar contra aquele a quem dedicou tanto de seu tempo e o amou como um filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, ela não acreditava que Naruto faria algo como demitir Iruka junto com todo o concelho apenas por ele não aprovar do seu relacionamento com Sasuke. Ele não era um tirano e muito menos um pirralho mimado que fica fazendo birra quando não consegue o que quer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se aquilo que Karin disse que aconteceu durante aquela reunião fosse verdade, a Hyuuga conseguia entender a razão de Naruto achar que seu antigo Sensei não seja qualificado para continuar no cargo de diretor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa geração era diferente da qual ela pertence e os tempos haviam mudado. Não era tempo de ficar preso ao passado, mas sim de seguir em frente e receber aquilo que era diferente com braços abertos. A escola tinha uma Uchiha e pelo menos três crianças homossexuais. Não seria prudente deixar que um ambiente em que os alunos deveriam se sentir seguros e aprender o que seria necessário para fazer do mundo um lugar melhor fosse administrado por alguém com mente fechada e que oferecesse um risco para o psicológico dessas crianças inocentes. A decisão mais lógica a se fazer seria garantir o máximo de segurança e liberdade que as crianças teriam de ser elas mesmas e poderem estudar em um ambiente acolhedor e progressista. Naruto só estava fazendo o que julgava ser melhor para os cidadãos de sua vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com isso em mente, Hinata não podia deixar de se sentir um tanto desconfortável na presença de Iruka. Seus pensamentos entravam em conflito e ela não sabia o que pensar ou como agir além de encará-lo fixamente e sentir seu estômago se contorcendo com o nó que ali se formava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como estão as coisas pra você? — ela perguntou, engasgando um pouco durante a formação das palavras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais velho abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que a voz pudesse deixar sua garganta, uma rajada fortíssima de vento o atirou para trás, bem de encontro com uma árvore, na qual ele bateu a cabeça. Braços protetores envolveram Hinata pelas costas e Toneri a puxou para trás, colocando-se entre ela e Iruka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Toneri-kun! — exclamou a morena em surpresa e medo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapaz de cabelos albinos a empurrou levemente para longe dele, seus movimentos leves e sutis dando a intenção de proteção ao invés de ataque, e disparou na direção de Iruka, prendendo-o contra a árvore ao agarrar seu pescoço com uma de suas mãos e sufocá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata encarou a cena completamente horrorizada. Toneri não hesitava nem por um segundo enquanto a mão que a Hyuuga julgava tão delicada impedia a passagem de ar para os pulmões de seu antigo professor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles estavam errados! Esse tempo todo estavam errados! Aquele Ootsutsuki realmente não tinha vindo com propósitos bons à Terra, não se estava atacando um cidadão inocente. Ele deveria ter usado de algum truque sujo para passar por suas visões de chakra e sua tecnologia, o que não era de se admirar, já que ele veio de um lugar completamente diferente deles. Ele havia os enganado. Usado de algum recurso para se passar por alguém bom só para, na primeira chance que tivesse, atacar alguém e trazer caos para a vila. Todo esse tempo, ele só queria os atormentar e retomar a terra que um dia serviu de um propósito para os Ootsutsuki, sem se importar com as outras formas de vida que vagavam sobre aquele solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata não ficaria ali parada sem fazer nada. Ela se recusava a ficar ali parada vendo aquele terror se desenrolar perante seus olhos e não tomar nenhuma atitude para impedir ou, pelo menos, atrasar o albino até que outros shinobis chegassem. Cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo e, concentrando seu chakra, preparou o Juho Soshiken, as cabeças familiares de leões tomando forma e envolvendo a pele sobre suas mãos e parte de seus braços. Seu Byakugan, completamente ativado e pronto para ser usado em batalha, focou-se em seu alvo, a raiva que fluía por suas veias pulsando ao lado de seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomou impulso da terra embaixo de seus pés e disparou na direção de Toneri, que encarava Iruka com olhos mortos e sem emoção alguma, como se encarassem um inseto miserável e nojento que ousou cruzar seu caminho. Seus dedos moviam-se pelo pescoço do professor enquanto o mesmo implorava para que o ar pudesse voltar à seus pulmões, sua pele ficando levemente azulada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri soltou um suspiro por entre seus lábios e relaxou o franzir de suas sobrancelhas, seus olhos penetrando fundo os de Iruka, que já estava perdendo os sentidos e o controle de seu corpo e deixando-se levar pela escuridão que encobria seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kai. — o som deixou seus lábios tão fluidamente que qualquer um que conseguisse ouvir imaginaria que era nada mais que o vento sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido através do tremular das folhas das árvores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os pés de Hinata quase não tiveram tempo de parar seu movimento antes que a mão do albino relaxasse sobre a garganta de Iruka, que arfou em busca de ar e teve o brilho retornado aos seus olhos. Ela encarou Toneri ainda com o Byakugan ativado e com um olhar confuso, mas ele apenas respirou fundo e se afastou alguns passos de Iruka, permitindo que ela se aproximasse dele enquanto ele esperava as consequências de seus atos no canto da cena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka ajeitou a postura contra a árvore devagar e levou uma mão à testa, sentindo uma forte enxaqueca. Alguns grunhidos escaparam de seus lábios, tirando Hinata do transe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Iruka-sensei! — correu na direção do homem com o punho gentil desfeito. — Iruka-sensei, você está bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hinata…? O que foi que… Oh, Rikudou Senin, o que foi que eu fiz? — seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram e grudaram no chão, como se ele estivesse tendo algum tipo de paralisia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Iruka-sensei…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Naruto… Como é que eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>pude</span>
  </em>
  <span> falar aquilo pra ele?! — sua mão deslizou para seu rosto e parou em seu nariz. — Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que a Hyuuga percebesse, Toneri havia se aproximado dos dois e se ajoelhado ao seu lado, encarando o ex-diretor da academia com calma e compaixão nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu demorei um pouco para entender, mas agora tudo faz sentido. — o albino colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Iruka. — Você estava sendo controlado por um selo. Estava bem entre o seu pescoço e a clavícula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos Iruka e Hinata arregalaram os olhos. Um selo. Controlado. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Era por isso que as histórias não faziam sentido. Era por isso que o comportamento de Iruka parecia tão diferente do normal. Era por isso que ele estava tão estranho. De repente, os olhos de Hinata se abriram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Toneri-kun. — o Ootsutsuki encarou a morena com curiosidade e receio nos olhos. — Quais são as chances de ter outras pessoas sendo controladas por esses selos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>timing</span>
  </em>
  <span> em Kirigakure era simplesmente perfeito. No momento em que Sasuke chegou com as crianças em seu quarto, começou a chover com uma força tão grande que parecia até que o próprio Hagoromo estava jogando a ira do além sobre a terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acompanhou as crianças até a cama recém arrumada e as ajudou a subir, fazendo seu melhor para confortá-las e assegurar-se de que elas estavam seguras e que tudo ia ficar bem. O medo em seus olhos não era algo que ele não havia visto antes, muitos ninjas ficavam assim depois de encarar sua primeira ameaça de morte, às vezes até pior, então Sasuke sabia como devia estar sendo difícil para os dois pequenos que o acompanhavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao sentar-se na cama, Boruto e Sarada moveram-se para grudarem em sua cintura, ficando um de cada lado. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto seguravam o tecido de sua blusa com toda a força, como se estivessem à beira de um abismo e aquela fosse sua única fonte de suporte. Por sua experiência com morte em uma idade jovem, Sasuke conseguia imaginar muito bem pelo que eles estavam passando, e isso só o deixava com mais vontade de ajudá-los. De forma alguma gostaria que sua nova família passasse pela mesma situação que ele passou no passado, nem mesmo com suas diferenças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Mizukage sofreria muito com as reclamações do moreno esta noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tô com medo. — ouviu Boruto sussurrar em sua blusa, sua voz quase inaudível, mas ainda alta o bastante para chegar aos tímpanos de Sasuke. — Eu quero ir embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke soltou um suspiro e aninhou os dois debaixo de seus braços de forma protetora, esperando que seu calor fosse o suficiente para acalmá-los e protegê-los do resto do mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pai, — a voz fraca de Sarada ecoou pelo quarto, dando-lhe mais força do que realmente tinha. — O que a gente faz agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que Boruto e a própria Uchiha pudessem ter uma reação negativa e pensamentos precipitados quanto à pergunta de Sarada, Sasuke negou com a cabeça e trouxe os dois ainda mais perto dele e os aconchegou embaixo de sua capa preta e dos lençóis recém desarrumados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe com isso, Sarada. Mais tarde, eu vou conversar com o Mizukage e resolveremos esse assunto pacificamente. — beijou o topo da cabeça das duas crianças, fitando-as com um olhar carinhoso e um sorriso que transbordava conforto e segurança. — Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer com vocês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois pequenos relaxaram em seus braços, cedendo ao conforto e a certeza na voz do Uchiha mais velho. Sasuke se ajeitou na cama, erguendo seu corpo na direção dos travesseiros para que pudesse se acomodar e descansar ao lado de Boruto e Sarada, sendo interrompido subitamente pelo toque padrão de seu telefone, que assustou também as duas crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Moshi moshi. — murmurou ele enquanto amparava as crianças preocupadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— SASUKE! VOCÊ TÁ VIVO, DATTEBAYO!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração do moreno deu uma leve palpitada e um sorriso rastejou até seus lábios, acalmando tanto suas próprias emoções quanto às de Sarada e Boruto, que relaxaram com a expressão do mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com todos os problemas que começaram ao mesmo tempo em seu tempo na vila da névoa, Sasuke tinha quase esquecido que Naruto não tinha ligado. Não que ele fosse obrigado, é claro, afinal, não fizeram nenhum tipo de acordo de quem iria ligar primeiro quando acordasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo assim, o moreno estava contente por finalmente estar ouvindo a voz de seu amado em seu ouvido. Ele não tinha se tocado do quanto havia sentido sua falta até ter sua presença tão perto de si novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, Usuratonkachi, eu estou vivo. Embora eu não possa dizer o mesmo do meu ouvido. — brincou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As risadas constrangidas do outro lado da linha só deixaram seu coração ainda mais agitado e ansioso por finalmente tê-lo ao seu lado de novo, mesmo que não fisicamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É o Nanadaime quem está no telefone? — perguntou Sarada com um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke assentiu e tirou rapidamente o telefone da orelha, tocando em alguma coisa antes de colocar o aparelho entre ele e as crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, Naruto, dá um oi pro Boruto e pra Sarada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma pequena pausa se fez do outro lado da linha, como se o loiro estivesse tomando tempo para absorver a informação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ‘tô no viva voz? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escutou o moreno soltar um murmúrio de confirmação pouco antes de as vozes de Sarada e Boruto ecoarem pela linha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, pai!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ohayo, Nanadaime!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh! Oi, filho! Oi, Sarada! — cumprimentou em seu típico tom alegre, talvez até mais contente do que o normal. — Como estão as coisas por aí? Se divertindo muito na viagem? Espero que não estejam dando trabalho pro Sasuke, dattebayo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois rapidamente negaram a acusação, sendo apoiados pelo Uchiha mais velho logo depois, que insistiu que eles estavam se comportando como anjos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto jogavam papo fora com o loiro, Sasuke não pôde evitar de notar como eles pareciam mais calmos, como se apenas o fantasma da presença do Nanadaime já fosse o bastante para passá-los a sensação de segurança completa. Principalmente para Boruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O trabalho de Hokage realmente era admirável. Não só ele tinha o dever de proteger a vila, mas também apaziguar o tormento e o caos dos habitantes que estavam debaixo de suas asas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sorriso nos lábios do Uchiha cresceram conforme ele reparava na forma como Boruto e Naruto se comunicavam da forma como deveria ser. A forma como um pai e um filho deveriam interagir. Sem brigas ou provocações, apenas uma conversa normal com as duas partes sendo sinceras uma com a outra e rindo juntas, deixando todo o passado e os desentendimentos para trás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que bom que estão se divertindo, crianças! — disse o Nanadaime, que provavelmente sorria igual um idiota do outro lado da linha. — Mas será que eu posso falar só com o Sasuke agora? Não quero estragar a diversão de vocês com meu papo de velho chato, dattebayo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois pequenos riram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pega aí, tio Sasuke. Sarada, você vem comigo pegar salgadinhos na máquina da recepção?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moreno encarou o pai, pedindo permissão em um ato mudo, ao que o mesmo permitiu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos. A gente já volta, pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com Boruto e Sarada fora do quarto, restaram apenas Sasuke, Naruto e o barulho da chuva no lado de fora. O moreno tirou o celular do viva voz e o prendeu entre sua orelha e seu ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sentiu minha falta? — brincou Sasuke enquanto Naruto ria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda sinto, mas eu vou sobreviver. Pelo menos, eu espero sobreviver, haha. — sua risada parecia um tanto vazia, mas o moreno ignorou esse fato, considerando que ele deveria estar trabalhando muito por conta dos problemas recentes com a vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era bom ouvir a voz do loiro novamente. Ele havia sentido muito sua falta, mesmo que sua voz pudesse não mostrar isso. Sasuke adorava a companhia das crianças, mas nenhum grito, reclamação ou risada seria tão satisfatória quanto a de seu namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que as crianças estejam realmente se comportando. Não se esqueça que você tem minha permissão pra intervir em qualquer coisa durante a viagem se achar necessário, eu e o Mizukage concordamos e você foi justamente pra trazer mais segurança pro grupo de viagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, Naruto, não se preocupa. Não vou deixar nada acontecer com as crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um suspiro ecoou até a linha de Sasuke, contando-o que ou havia algo errado com o loiro, ou ele estava fazendo aquilo que ele fazia de suspirar e sorrir depois. Ele esperava que fosse a segunda opção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você realmente é um ótimo pai, Sasuke. Eu fico muito contente de ouvir você falando bem das crianças e saber que vocês estão se dando bem. — a voz de Naruto parecia um pouco chateada, como quem está fazendo um elogio falso ou quando a pessoa está triste com algo e tenta parecer normal diante de uma situação que a incomoda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E o moreno tinha quase certeza de que já sabia o porquê daquela voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está pensando no Boruto, não está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo que as coisas tenham ficado mais tranquilas entre os dois Uzumakis recentemente, não podia-se negar que o assunto ainda pairava sobre a cabeça de Uzumakis como de Uchihas, esperando o momento certo de atacar e acabar com a recente paz encontrada naquela família problemática. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O medo de os problemas voltarem afetava tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto, que deveria estar se sentindo muito estranho com a conversa dele e do filho correndo normalmente, o que fazia com que ele também já tivesse as rédeas prontas para caso a situação saísse de controle. A parte de </span>
  <em>
    <span>esperar a bomba explodir</span>
  </em>
  <span> é que deixava o casal ansioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto riu envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me conhece bem demais, né, Sasuke?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior fez um som de concordância e riu para descontrair, sendo acompanhado brevemente pelo loiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É, eu estava pensando nele. Eu queria que tivesse um jeito de compensar a ausência que eu fiz em casa no tempo em que eu e a Hinata ficamos juntos. Eu nunca tive muito tempo pra ficar de bobeira depois que me tornei Hokage, então acabei deixando ele e a minha filha de lado. E agora eu quero achar um jeito de me desculpar com eles e nos entendermos. Eu não quero que a nossa família fique desunida como estava há algumas semanas atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sentiu seu coração apertar. Naruto parecia tão tristonho do outro lado da linha, completamente o oposto de como ele normalmente era; sorridente, radiante, como o sol que ilumina tudo em seu caminho. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para fazê-lo se sentir melhor consigo mesmo, já que não seria capaz de resolver o conflito naquele momento, mas tudo que estava em seu alcance era o conforto verbal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, não fique remoendo isso agora, Usuratonkachi. Teremos muito tempo pra discutir isso quando voltarmos. Até lá, deixe que eu cuido das crianças e você cuida de Konoha, ok? Não esquenta a cabeça com algo que ainda não dá pra resolver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno se sentia mal com a situação em que seu namorado estava. Naruto nunca gostou do sentimento de desprezo, visto que teve que lidar com isso durante muitos e muitos anos, até que conseguiu começar a conquistar a confiança das pessoas. E, com todos os problemas que estavam acontecendo em Konoha; o escândalo de Hisashi, as pessoas se voltando contra sua proposta de governo, os olhares de desprezo caindo sobre os dois quando andavam pelas ruas, ele deveria estar se sentindo horrível, como se as coisas tivessem voltado à como eram há mais de quinze anos atrás. Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo em Konoha, eles precisavam encontrar uma solução, e rápido. Mas como fazer isso quando sua própria família está em chamas e, com grandes mudanças iminentes, a desordem e o caos se tornam constantes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke queria poder fazer mais do que só dizer palavras de conforto, queria poder estar lá para envolver a pessoa amada em seus braços e acariciar seus cabelos macios enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. Entretanto, ele tinha um dever a cumprir, tinha que proteger as crianças e assegurar-se de que ninguém encostaria os dedos sujos em um único fio de cabelo delas. E ele já tinha um alvo a sua frente. Não havia esquecido da conversa entre Kagura e aquele garoto que atacou Boruto mais cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa familiar teria que ficar para outra hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro murmurou em entendimento e exalou o ar por entre os dentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como sempre, você é a voz da razão, Teme. É que eu tenho pensado muito nisso ultimamente. Tá, eu sei que quando ele, a Himawari vieram pra cá… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voz de Naruto sumiu do outro lado da linha, fazendo o coração de Sasuke parar em seu peito. O silêncio se estendeu por diversos segundos até o moreno entender que tinha alguma coisa errada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Naruto? Tá tudo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sasuke, eu tenho que desligar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Medo começou a correr pelas veias do Uchiha. Ele não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Naruto, o que aconteceu? Teve mais algum ataque ou… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sasuke!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eu tenho que ir! Agora! Eu te ligo depois, prometo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, antes que qualquer som pudesse sair de sua garganta, Naruto já havia desligado, deixando Sasuke à mercê de sua imaginação para adivinhar o que havia acontecido. Um ataque? Não, ele teria escutado alguma coisa ao fundo da ligação. Algum invasor em sua casa? Não, Naruto teria percebido alguém chegar à quilômetros de distância. Então o que poderia ser? Todas as possibilidades de algo terrível ter acontecido circularam a mente de Sasuke ao mesmo tempo, tornando impossível para ele prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse negativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, pensando nisso, Boruto e Sarada não deviam estar demorando tanto para voltar. Justamente quando Sasuke se levantou da cama para ir atrás deles, a porta se abriu e os dois diabinhos entraram com sorrisos em seus rostos e carregando várias barras de chocolate e pacotes de salgadinho em seus braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E então ela disse…  Ah, tio Sasuke! — exclamou o loirinho, sorrindo largamente na direção do moreno. — Demoramos muito?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu já estava indo atrás de vocês. Posso não entender muito de máquinas e tecnologia, mas sei que não era pra demorar tanto. — brigou o Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ops. Gomen, dattebasa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas, pelo lado bom, conseguimos um monte de doces e salgadinhos! — sorriu Sarada. — A máquina não tinha dado nosso lanche, então o Boruto teve a ideia genial de chacoalhar pra ver se o doce ia cair, mas aí aconteceu que, ao invés de cair o nosso doce, caiu a máquina. Espatifou </span>
  <em>
    <span>tudo </span>
  </em>
  <span>no chão! Tudinho mesmo! — a morena cruzou os braços e encarou o loiro com a sobrancelha arqueada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não me olhe com essa cara, Sarada! Deu tudo certo no final!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um caco de vidro voou no seu braço, Boruto! Sua manga vai ficar toda suja de sangue!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, nem tá doendo tanto assim. Eu já passei por coisa pior quando o Nue atacou Konoha uns meses atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, oi, oi. Espera. — interrompeu Sasuke. — Você se cortou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto sorriu de canto e coçou a nuca com a mão livre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, mas foi só um cortezinho! Só tá ardendo um pouco, não é nada demais. — ergueu a manga da blusa, mostrando a fina trilha de sangue que escorria pelas costas de sua mão até a ponta de seus dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uchiha franziu o cenho em preocupação. O corte não era profundo, mas, mesmo assim, ele não podia evitar de se sentir mal ao ver o pequeno machucado. A preocupação com Naruto foi rapidamente substituída pelo pequeno inconveniente em sua frente. Boruto estava ferido e, diferente de seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo em Konoha, este ele podia resolver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Boruto, vem cá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A expressão do loirinho rapidamente mudou para apreensiva ao ver como o namorado de seu pai estava sério. Deixou os doces que carregava com Sarada e caminhou até a cama, onde Sasuke o esperava. Ao sinal com sua cabeça, estendeu a mão machucada em sua direção para que ele a examinasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke não era médico, muito menos qualquer uma das crianças ali presentes, mas, com sua experiência como Shinobi, ele sabia, ao menos, como tratar um machucado daquele tipo. Levantou-se da cama e guiou Boruto até o banheiro, onde colocou o membro ferido embaixo da torneira e limpou o corte com água gelada, recuando levemente ao ouvir o Uzumaki sugar o ar por entre os dentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>É sempre importante limpar os machucados antes de colocar o curativo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> — ele lembrava-se de Sakura lhe dizendo uma vez. Não se lembrava exatamente quando, mas, no fim, foi um bom pedaço de conhecimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o machucado limpo, só faltava enfaixar. Levou a mão esquerda à boca e prendeu uma fita da faixa branca que a escondia entre os dentes, erguendo-a com um puxão e partindo-a em duas partes, uma que foi usada para cobrir a ferida exposta na pele delicada do menor. Não ficou perfeito, mas era o bastante para parar o sangramento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pronto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Arigatou, tio Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno sorriu com o canto dos lábios e afagou os cabelos dourados do pequeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pai, a gente pode comer os doces agora? — perguntou Sarada do outro cômodo. — Tá ficando pesado segurar isso tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e guiou Boruto de volta para o quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— FILHO DA PUTA! — a voz da loira ecoou pela caverna com o ódio sendo quase palpável pelos servos que a cercavam. — AQUELE UZUMAKI DESGRAÇADO! EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DE UMA JUMENTA PRENHA!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pele de seu rosto ardeu em chamas, estava mais vermelho que um tomate. Palavras não podiam descrever o quanto ela estava irada, o ódio queimava em seu peito como nada que ela havia sentido antes. Nem mesmo quando sentiu a dor mais excruciante do mundo ela sentiu esse nível de ódio por alguém como sentia agora. Só havia uma exceção àquela regra, mas a loira estava ocupada demais destruindo seu quarto para se lembrar de uma época em que havia algo maior do que seu ódio por Uzumaki Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira puxou seus cabelos com força, quase arrancando tufos enormes preenchidos com a cor dourada. Embora sua raiva fosse incrivelmente difícil de controlar, ela sabia que, quanto mais demorasse para criar um plano de backup, pior seria a sua punição quando seu pai retornasse e soubesse do desastre que havia sido sua missão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levou uma mão ao rosto e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seus nervos e concentrar-se na tarefa que tinha de completar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Daijoubu, daijoubu. Ainda temos tempo. Não é tão fácil assim vir de Konoha pra cá. — ela disse à si mesma, numa tentativa de se assegurar de que tudo ficaria bem. — Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>não</span>
  </em>
  <span> vou ser derrotada por dois kage bunshins estúpidos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto a loira andava de um lado para o outro tentando pensar num plano, um dos comparsas que lhe foi designado para auxílio e proteção extra revirou os olhos. Tudo que ele queria era não estar servindo à uma pirralha em um plano que distanciava tanto do objetivo que sua gangue original tinha. Sinceramente, não fazia ideia do que Gekko tinha na cabeça para se juntar àquela organização estranha que só buscava algum tipo de vingança inútil contra o Hokage e seu novo namorado, Uchiha Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não sabia muito sobre o plano dessa organização, apenas que ninguém conhecia seu líder, além da garota de cabelos dourados que ficou encarregado de servir — como se ele tivesse se juntado à gangue de Gekko pra isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, imbecil. — chamou seu subordinado. — Mande que façam uma limpa neste lugar. Partiremos daqui sem deixar nenhuma prova de que alguém esteve nesse lugar. Nem um único rastro de chakra deve ser deixado para trás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapaz, relutantemente, fez uma reverência e deixou o cômodo para apenas a loira usufruir de seu espaço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela soltou um suspiro e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hora de partir para o plano B.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Debaixo das ataduras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Já haviam passado algumas horas desde que eles haviam voltado para o hotel e mais alguns minutos desde que as crianças caíram no sono enquanto assistiam um filme aleatório na tv aberta. Sasuke, como o pai coruja que estava se tornando, montou guarda das duas crianças enquanto elas descansavam seus corpinhos cansados no meio das almofadas. Elas pareciam tão tranquilas deitadas ali. Nenhuma preocupação em suas cabecinhas e nenhuma ruga em seus rostos. Ah, como Sasuke desejava que as coisas fossem assim para eles todos os dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percebendo que o ar condicionado estava começando a deixar Sarada com frio, puxou o lençol de debaixo deles e os cobriu até os ombros, dando um beijinho na cabeça de cada um antes de ir até o banheiro. Fechou a porta atrás de si e tomou seu tempo para deixar o ar entrar em seus pulmões e a calma aliviar seus músculos tensos. Ele precisava urgentemente desestressar e se distrair com alguma coisa, ou ficaria completamente louco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos desviaram para as ataduras que enfeitavam sua prótese, agora levemente exposta ao ar frio do cômodo. A cor de sua pele era exatamente do mesmo tom que a da prótese, fazendo até parecer que ele estava usando as ataduras como um verdadeiro enfeite, algo inútil que escondia a feiura de um objeto falho. Estreitou os olhos e franziu os lábios enquanto deslizava os dedos por debaixo da faixa e a removiam da pele do membro que substituiu aquele que perdeu durante sua última batalha contra Naruto, a última batalha que lutaram de lados opostos. Não havia mais necessidade de esconder aquilo, esconder as cicatrizes da luta que mudou sua vida para sempre. Ele não tinha razões para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pele pálida se tornava cada vez mais visível à medida que as ataduras caíam no chão, revelando o fruto do trabalho árduo de Tsunade para fazer aquela prótese e de Sakura para colocá-la no lugar. Nem parecia que aquele braço não era dele! Elas realmente haviam feito um excelente trabalho! Até ao tocar a pele artificial ele conseguia sentir a realidade do trabalho, sequer parecia que era uma prótese! Cada toque, deslizada de dedos, sopro de vento e sensação era registrada por seu cérebro como se fosse seu próprio braço. Estava perfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos, Sasuke ponderou qual seria a razão de Naruto nunca ter tirado suas ataduras, visto que o braço não tinha nada de cabuloso que precisasse ser escondido ou que fosse esteticamente feio - para seus padrões, pelo menos. Tinha que se lembrar de perguntar isso ao loiro depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus dedos trilharam o dedo anelar em reflexo ao lembrar-se de Naruto referindo-se à relação que eles tinham com Himawari e Boruto como uma relação familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nunca fez questão de esconder de si mesmo sua vontade de formar uma família com Naruto, nem mesmo no tempo em que estava em um “relacionamento” com Sakura. E agora que finalmente estavam juntos, essa possibilidade não parecia mais algo tão utópico quanto pensava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso prazeroso ao pensar em finalmente formar uma família verdadeira, da forma que sempre sonhou em ter. Poder acordar ao lado da pessoa amada, entrelaçar seus dedos e sentir a aliança roçando sua pele com o metal frio, ir para a sala e encontrar as crianças brincando enquanto assistem televisão, voltar para casa sabendo que tem alguém te esperando pra te receber em seus braços e te fazer sentir como a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ter sobrevivido o suficiente para testemunhar a bênção que é sua família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se ele tivesse tempo, não teria desperdiçado e correria o mais rápido possível comprar um anel e pedir a mão de Naruto assim que chegasse em Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, esse tempo precisaria ser gasto cuidando de coisas mais importantes: as crianças que estavam dormindo na cama no cômodo ao lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De qualquer forma, matrimônio não era algo que o moreno considerava urgente. Ele queria, sim, ter um casamento oficial, com toda a cerimônia e a troca de votos, mas não era algo prioritário no momento. Ele precisava focar nos pacotinhos de felicidade que estavam protegidos debaixo de suas asas, aqueles que jurou proteger mesmo que custasse sua vida. Era hora de se preocupar com as crianças, não com um casamento que ele nem sabia se iria ter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, mas ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava interessado. Mesmo que pudesse parecer algo fútil e egocêntrico, havia algo de especial na ideia de ter um dia inteiro dedicado à conexão que você e a pessoa que ama tem. Um dia inteiro para celebrar seu amor, sua história e escrever um futuro juntos. Um amor que durará pela eternidade e não será derrotado por nada nesse mundo. Ele adoraria compartilhar um momento assim com Naruto, sua besta loira maravilhosa. Depois de tantos anos separados, finalmente celebrariam sua união oficial em um laço que não seria quebrado nem pelo tempo. Seria como tirar o peso da distância e a dor de uma vida solitária de seus ombros, como uma luz de esperança e a segurança de um futuro próspero e feliz com ambos os ninjas apaixonados. Toda a dor e sofrimento teria valido a pena para finalmente ficarem juntos e selar seu amor de uma vez por todas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O simples pensamento era o bastante para fazer seu coração disparar até o teto. Desde pequeno, sempre teve uma atração por Naruto, aquele garotinho idiota que vivia interrompendo as aulas com brincadeiras estúpidas e irritando os professores com suas pegadinhas sem graça, e pensar que finalmente o teria para sempre em seus braços lhe dava um alívio e uma ansiedade que, se colocada em palavras, não chegaria nem perto de como ele se sentia por dentro. Seria oficialmente o fim daquele ciclo de tortura a que ele se condenou quando jovem, do qual agora se libertara e permitia-se escolher o próprio futuro, sem se prender aos erros e arrependimentos do passado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levou a mão esquerda ao peito e soltou uma risadinha ao sentir o coração acelerado. Precisava se acalmar, não era tempo de pensar nessas coisas. Não quando a vila estava com tantos problemas sociais e Boruto estava sofrendo ameaça de morte de algum maluco de Kirigakure que nunca viu ele na vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tio Sasuke? - e, falando no diabo, o mesmo chamou pelo moreno com uma voz sonolenta no quarto ao lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno escondeu o braço por debaixo da manga e saiu do banheiro, seguindo a voz até onde Boruto estava deitado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que foi, Boruto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uzumaki revirou-se na cama e se sentou, esfregando os olhos enquanto soltava um bocejo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que a Sarada tá tendo um pesadelo. Ela não para de se mexer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke encarou a pequena com um olhar preocupado e deu a volta na cama para se aproximar. A Uchiha mais nova respirava com a boca aberta e chutava as cobertas com força, como se estivesse enfrentando algum inimigo. Ela parecia incrivelmente desconfortável, o que deu uma leve pontada no peito do mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Daijoubu, Sarada. - sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava seus cabelos molhados com suor. - Eu estou aqui. Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. - passados alguns minutos usando essa mesma rotina, Sarada começou a se acalmar e voltar a dormir pacificamente. Sasuke soltou um suspiro e acariciou os cabelos negros da filha, sorrindo em sua direção com carinho. - Pronto. Vai ficar tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto encarou os dois com olhos cansados e um sorriso no rosto. Sasuke era um excelente pai para Sarada. Mesmo que ambos tenham passado tanto tempo distantes, a ponto de ele nem reconhecer o rosto da filha, era claro como o dia que ele amava Sarada e estava dando seu melhor para ser o pai que ela merecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensando nisso, Boruto não podia evitar de sentir inveja da Uchiha. Ela tinha um pai que, mesmo com todos os erros, tentava estar lá para a filha, enquanto o seu parecia querer se manter sempre mais distante. O loiro não se achava mais tão oposto à Sasuke, visto que era uma pessoa carinhosa e que inspirava segurança e proteção, mas ele ainda conseguia sentir a dor da traição e abandono remoer suas entranhas sempre que a imagem de Naruto vinha à cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos desviaram para os próprios pés e encolheu-se na cama. Sentia uma solidão angustiante sempre que pensava nisso, nos dias frios e vazios nos quais todos os seus amigos saíam com suas famílias e ele ficava em casa esperando o pai voltar para fazerem algo juntos. E, no instante que fechava os olhos para dormir, a porta se abria e o sujeito que dizia se importar com seus sentimentos entrava, desencontrando-se com ele por culpa de míseros segundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em nenhum momento o Uzumaki negaria seu amor pelo pai. Claro que o amava, apenas gostaria que ele agisse como um, não queria alguém que aparecia apenas nos momentos convenientes ou quando ele precisava de uma bronca. Ultimamente, ele tinha, sim, tentado compensar pelos últimos anos que abandonou os filhos, mas Boruto ainda não tinha em si a confiança de que Naruto não os deixaria de lado para focar toda sua vida no trabalho. E era justamente isso o que o impedia de perdoa-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um arrepio súbito subiu sua espinha ao sentir braços rodearem seus ombros, fazendo-o pular de susto. Ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que Sasuke havia tomado o lugar no pequeno espaço à beira da cama e o encarava com um olhar de preocupação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem, Boruto? - o Uzumaki abaixou o olhar de leve, inconscientemente dando ao Uchiha a resposta para a pergunta, sem nem precisar dizer nada. - O que está te afligindo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loirinho suspirou e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke, inconscientemente fechando os olhos e deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tio, você acha que meu pai me odeia? - perguntou, preocupação e medo facilmente perceptíveis em sua voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke arregalou os olhos com a pergunta de Boruto e, inclinando-se para frente, falou em voz baixa no ouvido do garoto:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É claro que não! Por que você acha isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto encolheu no embaixo dos braços de Sasuke e evitou contato visual, temendo que aqueles olhos ônix conseguissem ler sua alma e descobrissem todos os seus erros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele nunca fez muita questão de ficar comigo e a Himawari. Ele brincava com a gente quando éramos pequenos, mas, depois que ele virou Hokage, parece que ele esqueceu que a gente existe. Quando ele voltava, eu já tava dormindo, e ele mal dava tchau quando ia trabalhar no dia seguinte. Eu e a Himawari ficávamos o dia todo esperando ele voltar pra fazermos alguma coisa juntos, mas ele nunca vinha, nem pra almoçar! - o loiro fungou, e só então percebeu que estava chorando. - A Sarada me contou que você demorou muito tempo pra voltar e mal parava em casa também, mas, pelo menos, você tá tentando ser um pai legal. Mas o meu só olha na minha cara quando tá dando bronca!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lidar com crianças chorando não era a melhor habilidade de Sasuke. Na verdade, ele era péssimo com contato humano em geral. Nem sabia como Naruto conseguia aturá-lo por tanto tempo. Então, ter uma criança chorando, na sua frente, esperando conforto não era a situação em que ele se sentia mais confortável para tomar uma atitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As lágrimas escorriam desesperadamente pelo rosto de Boruto, que soluçava mais alto a cada segundo. Logo, se não fizesse nada, acordaria Sarada novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que besteira, Boruto. Claro que o Naruto te ama, ele é seu pai. Ele só não para em casa porque não tem tempo, ser Hokage não é um trabalho fácil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro secou as lágrimas e fez bico, evitando contato visual com Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele não parecia ocupado quando você chegou na vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração de Sasuke parou. Então era disso que a situação se tratava. Boruto estava com ciúmes da atenção que Naruto estava dando para Sasuke desde que ele chegou. E pior, ele não estava errado em sentir isso. Não quando o Nanadaime havia evitado de passar tempo com seus filhos durante todo esse tempo e, de repente, largou tudo para fazer companhia ao Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merda, Naruto!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Acariciou os cabelos de Boruto com delicadeza e soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Fez o possível para acolher o pequeno em seus braços e fazê-lo se sentir protegido e com um bom suporte. Ele não entendia muito de crianças, mas sabia que apoio emocional e fazer alguém se sentir acolhido era importante, criança ou não. Era o tipo de coisa que ele sempre esperou de seus pais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto, não fique assim. As coisas não são como você pensa. A situação entre mim e Naruto é uma coisa completamente diferente. Sim, nós podemos estar juntos agora, mas o motivo de eu estar na vila em primeiro lugar foi algo puramente à trabalho. Eu e ele precisávamos discutir assuntos sérios de trabalho, problemas de Hokage, entende? Nós não estávamos apenas saindo juntos. Também discutimos assuntos muito importantes sobre a vila e as regiões próximas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao notar a expressão de chateação no rosto do pequeno, soltou um suspiro e trouxe-o para seus braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O Naruto te ama muito. Ele é só um idiota que não sabe como cuidar de crianças. - aconchegou o pequeno debaixo de sua capa. - Ele e a Hinata eram muito novos quando tiveram vocês. O Naruto já não tem maturidade hoje, quem dirá quando ele tinha vinte anos. - Boruto riu baixinho, atraindo um sorriso para os lábios de Sasuke. - Não fique pensando que é culpa sua ou da sua irmã. Isso é um problema de adultos, então não se preocupe à toa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sensação de alívio percorreu a espinha de Boruto de uma forma que ele até estremeceu. Estava tão preocupado que seu pai não gostasse dele que estava a ponto de passar mal. Não aguentava ver todos ao seu redor aproveitando a companhia dos pais e pensar que o seu poderia estar pensando que ele estaria melhor morto. Era uma sensação horrível, então estava feliz e aliviado por ter sua hipótese provada errada pela explicação de Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não havia sensação pior do que sentir que não era amado pelo próprio pai. Nem o muro emocional mais resistente do mundo poderia manter esses sentimentos e medos para fora. Se bater demais em um muro, uma hora ele cai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que alívio… Eu achava mesmo que ele me odiava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sorriu e negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não. Na verdade, é justamente o contrário. É o Naruto que pensa que você tem raiva dele. Ele acha que você odeia ele por ele não poder mais passar tanto tempo em casa e acha que você é contra nós estarmos juntos por achar que eu vou roubar a atenção dele de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As orbes azuladas se arregalaram e o loiro deu uma breve arquejada, espantado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas eu estava bravo por causa da mamãe! O pai já não passa tempo em casa e aí, do nada, ele decide sair de casa e deixar a mamãe e a Himawari pra trás? Eu fiquei irritado! Mas você é incrível, tio Sasuke! Você é super descolado e luta muito bem! Um dia, eu quero poder lutar igualzinho à você!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então eu acho que é melhor você pedir desculpa pro seu pai quando voltarmos pra Konoha e desfazer esse mal entendido. Vocês são uma família, precisam se entender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto hesitou em responder por um momento, apenas encarando as orbes ônix de Sasuke, mas cruzou os braços e virou a cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Só se ele pedir desculpas também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno assentiu com a cabeça e virou o rosto do loiro em sua direção, forçando-o a encarar seus olhos. Seu Sharingan estava desligado, neles havia apenas o brilho de seu olho ônix e os padrões circulares e cor arroxeada de seu Rinnegan. Boruto nunca tinha reparado como quando conheceu Sasuke ele mantinha o cabelo na frente do olho esquerdo, escondendo aquele padrão estranho de linhas e cores. Seja lá o que fez ele mudar de ideia sobre manter seu olho escondido, ele ficou bem mais bonito assim do que com aquele cabelo comprido com só um olho de fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro agitou a cabeça e se tirou do transe daqueles olhos hipnóticos, rapidamente voltando à sua postura de criança exigente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas eu não estou falando só de mim. Ele tem que pedir desculpa pra Himawari e pra mamãe também! Eu lembro que ouvi ele brigando duas vezes com a minha mãe e tenho certeza que ele não pediu desculpas! - franziu o cenho, sentindo o sangue ferver ao lembrar-se dos gritos invadindo seus ouvidos enquanto estava tentando dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke parecia surpreso, mas não deveria estar, e ele sabia disso. Naruto havia o contado que brigou com sua esposa - o que foi o motivo de ele ter saído de casa em primeiro lugar - mas nunca o contou do que se tratava ou o que aconteceu durante a briga. E, segundo o tom de Boruto, não parecia ter sido uma briga justa para com Hinata. Ele teria que tirar isso a limpo mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe, eu falo com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto assentiu com a cabeça, mais aliviado, e saiu dos braços de Sasuke para poder sair da cama e arrumar as roupas amassadas que estava usando, até que uma batida forte na porta atraiu a atenção de ambos ele e o Uchiha e acabou por acordar Sarada, a qual ergueu-se de sua posição com um movimento brusco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quem tá aí? - bradou, puxando uma kunai do criado mudo e colocando-a em posição de defesa frente ao corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Daijoubu, Sarada. - amparou seu pai. - Eu atendo, vocês fiquem aqui atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia três pessoas atrás daquela porta, seus chakras fluíam com leveza, não representavam nenhuma ameaça. Mesmo assim, Sasuke conheceu muitas pessoas em sua vida que não deixavam-se ser entregues pela energia que passavam. Algumas pessoas tinham cara de santas, mas, na realidade, não eram nada mais que interesseiros e falsos, inimigos, prontos para esfaquear sua garganta na primeira oportunidade que tivessem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para sua sorte, não era nenhum assassino de aluguel, ali para matar suas crianças e tirar tudo que ele mais amava, mas, sim, os amigos de Boruto e Sarada, que apareceram no quarto de Sasuke procurando pelos mesmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sumimasen, Sasuke-san. - desculpou-se Shikadai ao dar de cara com o moreno abrindo a porta. - O Boruto e a Sarada estão com você? Fomos procurá-los no quarto deles, mas não tinha ninguém lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As feições do rosto do moreno relaxaram e ele passou para o lado para que as crianças passassem. Sarada e Boruto desceram da cama para ir de encontro aos amigos ao entrarem no quarto, cumprimentando-os com olhares curiosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Minna, o que estão fazendo aqui? Achei que estavam com o Konohamaru-nii-chan na praia. - perguntou Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós voltamos mais cedo quando começou a chover. - explicou Shikadai. - Mas, agora que parou, já tá todo mundo saindo de novo. Então viemos ver se vocês queriam vir com a gente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loirinho não tardou em aceitar, no entanto, Sarada estava um tanto apreensiva. Com tudo que estava acontecendo, ela sentia que era mais prudente ficar dentro do quarto, sob a proteção de seu pai. Além do que, ela estava mentalmente exausta depois do treino com o homem misterioso de seu sonho, o qual apelidou carinhosamente de Aniki. Sua cabeça e olhos latejavam um pouco, também afetados com o fluxo de adrenalina do susto que tomou há alguns minutos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é melhor ficarmos no quarto? Pode ser perigoso…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikadai e Inojin encararam Boruto, confusos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Longa história… Mas, qual é, Sarada, vamos! O tio Sasuke vai estar lá com a gente pra cuidar da gente, e ele é o melhor ninja que tem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fico lisonjeado que pense tanto de mim. - respondeu Sasuke, seus músculos contraindo para conter o sorriso em seus lábios. - No entanto, Sarada está certa. Não vale a pena arriscar sua segurança desse jeito, Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro de bigodes inflou as bochechas e cruzou os braços, mostrando seu descontentamento com a sugestão. Naturalmente, ele estava assustado com a situação em que se encontrava, mas não via, no entanto, razão para não se divertir com seus amigos se Sasuke estaria por perto para protegê-los.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikadai trocou olhares confusos e desconfiados com Inojin e Mitsuki, que entendiam tanto da situação quanto ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas por que essa preocupação agora? - questionou o moreno. - Tem alguma coisa errada?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu achei que eles tivessem voltado pro hotel porque não estavam passando bem. - Inojin pronunciou-se, recordando a conversa de Sasuke com Konohamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os olhos se voltaram para o Uchiha, o mesmo mantendo seu silêncio misterioso enquanto pensava em alguma coisa. Se fosse uma missão, ele sabia o que fazer, no entanto, ele estava lidando com um bando de crianças - que, claramente, eram mais espertas do que pareciam. A situação não estava muito fácil pra ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou, percebendo que não havia muito que pudesse fazer para passar por cima daqueles pivetes. Um deles era filho de Shikamaru, afinal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Houveram alguns problemas durante o passeio, e eu estou tomando medidas preventivas. Meu dever acompanhando vocês é justamente garantir sua segurança, e é o que estou fazendo. - explicou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inojin e Shikadai voltaram seus olhares aborrecidos para Boruto, ambos cruzando os braços ao mesmo tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que você fez, Boruto? - perguntaram em uníssono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surpreso, e levemente ofendido, o loiro ergueu as mãos defensivamente e chacoalhou a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E-eu não fiz nada! Não é minha culpa que esse lugar tá cheio de malucos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke estalou a língua no céu da boca, um sinal silencioso indicando para as crianças calarem a boca. Reafirmada sua postura, voltou a falar:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que aconteceu não é relevante agora. O importante é que vocês fiquem seguros e longe de encrencas. Por isso, não posso deixar vocês ficarem perambulando por aí sem rumo. Eu não conheço 100% de como esse lugar funciona, ou como são as leis e as pessoas dessa região, então é melhor não arriscar que vocês façam alguma besteira. - olhou para todos, mas especialmente para o loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Determinação era uma das melhores qualidades de Boruto. Ele sempre estava determinado a conseguir o que queria, por mais pequeno que a coisa fosse. Acostumado com ser o filho mimado do Hokage - apesar de trazer muitas desvantagens -, sempre teve tudo que quis na ponta dos dedos, e ele não aceitava “não” como resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apelou para os olhos de cachorro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus ombros estavam caídos e ele encarava Sasuke com as grandes e brilhantes órbitas azuis espiando entre as frestas de fios dourados. No entanto, o moreno não parecia nem um pouco distraído por aquele olhar, chegando até a arquear a sobrancelha para mostrar que não entendia o gesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A troca de olhares foi interrompida apenas quando Mitsuki ergueu timidamente sua mão, pedindo pela palavra. Com os olhos ônix de Sasuke em si, supôs que já podia se pronunciar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se o problema é algo na vila, não deveríamos falar com Kagura ou o Mizukage? Eles são os que melhor conhecem a forma como as coisas funcionam aqui, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno assentiu com a cabeça brevemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É o que eu planejo fazer hoje à noite, quando Konohamaru e os outros professores estiverem de volta ao hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-  E não tem nenhuma forma de ajudarmos a resolver esse problema? - questionou Inojin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A resposta era não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De todas as formas de se resolver um problema, Sasuke se recusava a trazer as crianças para o meio disso. Seu dever era protegê-las, não usá-las para resolver seus problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Podemos pelo menos fazer companhia pra vocês aqui no quarto, já que eles não podem sair? - perguntou Shikadai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A resposta era sim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Animação tomou conta das crianças conforme elas sentavam-se em um círculo junto ao Uchiha para jogarem uma partida amistosa de Uno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O eco dos passos de Naruto já estava começando a deixar Shikamaru irritado, e a neblina de negatividade e pavor que flutuava naquele escritório não ajudava em nada a melhorar seu estresse. Ele entendia a gravidade da situação, mas não ajudaria em nada o Hokage ficar andando de um lado para o outro enquanto toda a ajuda possível já foi mandada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, ele permaneceu calado. Também estava tentando digerir a notícia que o Hokage havia recebido sobre os atentados recentes e onde se encontravam os causadores do problema. Não era um assunto fácil de lidar, principalmente quando o próprio Shikamaru havia sido afetado pelo problema; tendo que abrigar Ino e sua família em sua casa devido ao desastre que aconteceu em sua residência. E Naruto não estava numa situação muito melhor, considerando que sua família parecia ser um dos alvos principais e a pressão que ele sofria como Nanadaime Hokage o atormentava a cada dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus clones, aqueles que ele havia mandado atrás dos responsáveis pelo atentado ocorrido há </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais de um mês,</span>
  </em>
  <span> haviam sido despachados algumas horas atrás, e Naruto não descansou mais desde então. Ordenou que seus melhores ninjas fossem investigar o esconderijo que descobriu ser o lar daqueles que ameaçaram sua família e sua vila. Agora, tudo que restava fazer era aguardar o seu retorno e esperar a vinda de boas ou más notícias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A líder do grupo - que respondia pelo codinome Dei - foi quem acabou por descobrir os clones do Nanadaime infiltrados em seu esconderijo, poucos minutos após sua entrada - que deveria ser - despercebida. Ela não estava nada contente em vê-los, e teve um imenso prazer em trocar socos com eles e destruí-los com dois simples golpes no meio do peito. Não era à toa que era a líder, ela era incrivelmente habilidosa, e parecia tão jovem! Doía no coração de Naruto pensar que a pessoa que coordenava aqueles ataques tão cruéis e impiedosos era uma criança com prováveis problemas familiares ou um passado conturbado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era justamente por casos assim que Naruto estava lutando para fazer a diferença. Era por situações como a daquela garota que ele não desistiu do posto de Hokage. Ele queria mudar vidas, ajudar pessoas que precisavam de ajuda e sofreram muitos anos nas mãos de um governo falho e opressor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enrolou os fios dourados em crescimento em seus dedos grossos, reprimindo-se para não acabar puxando algum, numa tentativa de acalmar seus nervos. Ainda levaria muito tempo até seus shinobi retornarem com notícias sobre o descobrimento da caverna e do grupo que ameaçava sua preciosa vila. Ele precisava se acalmar de alguma forma ou ficaria completamente louco. Inconscientemente, encarou o celular em repouso sobre sua mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não, não podia incomodar Sasuke agora. Ele estava ocupado tomando conta das crianças e garantindo sua segurança. Se ele contasse sobre o que estava acontecendo em Konoha; que havia descoberto quem estava por trás dos ataques, ele ia querer voltar para a vila para dar seu suporte à equipe de buscas e o novo governo, mas aquela não deveria ser sua prioridade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em situações de perigo e desconfiança, Naruto precisava ter certeza de que sua família estava segura e nas mãos de alguém capacitado - não que seus professores não fossem competentes, apenas ficara com o pé atrás com relação à situações perigosas -, para poder exercer seu trabalho com a mente calma. Portanto, ligar para Sasuke estava fora de questão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falando no moreno, como será que ele estaria indo com as crianças? Da última vez que ligou, estavam todas bem, com vozes animadas e pareciam até felizes de ouvi-lo do outro lado da linha. Ele só gostaria de ter tido mais tempo para falar com eles, ao invés de ter sido interrompido pelo caos que estava acontecendo em Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando pensava em sua família em perigo, o sangue fervia em suas veias e disparava sua adrenalina e ansiedade. Ele prezava sua família mais do que tudo, até mesmo aqueles que, tecnicamente, não faziam parte dela. Podia facilmente imaginar seu coração parando e seu corpo caindo duro no chão se algo acontecesse com aqueles que ele presava; significavam tudo para ele e, sem eles, sua vida não tinha sentido. Ele não tinha a mínima chance de sobreviver se eles não estivessem ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que deixava-o abalado sempre que pensava na raiva que Boruto tinha dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele podia ser um pivetinho, trapalhão e travesso, mas, ainda assim, era seu filho, e ele sempre o amaria, não importa o que acontecesse. Doía seu peito pensar na melhor coisa que Hinata lhe presenteou estando bravo com ele, ele odiava esse tipo de conflito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você parou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voz de Shikamaru quase fez Naruto pular, mas encarou-o com seu melhor olhar de neutralidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você parou de andar. Tá pensando no que?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando, o mesmo escapando com tremedeira de sua garganta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só preocupado com as crianças. Agora que achamos o culpado daqueles ataques, se não encontrarmos eles logo vai saber o que eles vão planejar em seguida. Eu me odiaria pra sempre se algo acontecesse com eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, relaxa. Mandamos nossa melhor equipe de busca, e, em qualquer sinal de problemas, temos os melhores shinobi de todo o país do fogo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grunhiu ao ser lembrado que ainda tinham o senhor feudal para complicar a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não acho que aquele cara velho vai gostar de saber que estamos sofrendo com atentados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Considerando que os problemas entre shinobi são um assunto independente que não se relaciona com o Estado, ele não tem a necessidade de interferir. Tenho certeza de que o senhor feudal tem assuntos melhores à tratar do que problemas políticos que são de inteira responsabilidade das nossas vilas. Podemos resolver isso sozinhos, assim como fizemos durante as guerras ninjas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sei, só não quero que o senhor feudal ache que somos incompetentes. Já tivemos muitos problemas pessoais tornando-se políticos por um século inteiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Falando em problemas pessoais, o que aconteceu na briga com a Hinata, aliás? - perguntou o moreno enquanto ajeitava seus cabelos para dentro do rabo de cavalo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto passou alguns minutos quieto, tentando lembrar-se ao que Shikamaru se referia, as coisas estavam acontecendo tão rápido que ele não se lembrava do que almoçou hoje - e foi lámen!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, aquilo? Foi só uma briga de casal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu braço direito arqueou a sobrancelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem certeza? Se o Hiashi veio à público pra reclamar, não pode ter sido só uma briga de casal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordeu os lábios, com cuidado para não arrancar pele, e coçou a nuca, inadvertidamente jogando na cara de Shikamaru que o que ele acabou de falar não estava nem um pouco perto da verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, pra ser sincero, foi uma briga bem feia. Ela estava chateada por eu estar me afastando dela e das crianças, e me acusou de estar traindo ela com o Sasuke. Eu não cheguei a confirmar, mas não neguei também. Eu estava em choque e foi só naquele momento que a ficha caiu pra mim, que eu gostava do Sasuke, eu digo. M-mas não se preocupa, estamos de bem agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos escuros do contrário o encararam, suspeitos, como se estudassem sua expressão igual um cientista à um átomo. Para seu alívio, sua expressão foi desmanchada em alguns segundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso é bom. Sabe, todo mundo passa por uma briga com alguém próximo uma hora ou outra, mesmo que passem a imagem de que um relacionamento é aquela coisa perfeita que as pessoas vêm em novelas, é um saco. - bufou. - Na verdade, pra ser realista, falamos besteira praticamente o tempo todo, mas nem todos têm a sorte que você e a Hinata tiveram de continuar se dando bem, a maioria das pessoas nem dá espaço uma pra outra no fim de uma briga. Vocês têm realmente muita sorte…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto não chamaria brigar com a pessoa que você supostamente ama de sorte, mas, de certa forma, ele tinha, sim, que agradecer por Hinata e ele ainda estarem se falando, ainda mais considerando o nível do mal-entendido. No fim de tudo, eles conversaram e se entenderam, e isso era o que importava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas espera um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>tinha </span>
  </em>
  <span>dado espaço pra Hinata, não tinha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguma coisa pareceu explodir em sua mente, agonizando seu coração e estimulando suas glândulas a fazê-lo suar, mesmo sem qualquer tipo de calor entrando naquela sala confinadora.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rikudou-senin… Eu não dei tempo pra Hinata!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A culpa, junto com toda a bagagem que carregava consigo, caiu em seus ombros, contraindo as pupilas escuras dos profundos olhos azuis e causando tremedeiras nas mãos tão conhecidas por poderem acabar com qualquer inimigo em seu caminho. As engrenagens em sua cabeça, esta que sentia como se estivesse inutilizada há muitos anos, giravam com toda sua força. Todo o peso da briga, das acusações, a expressão de Hinata lutando para manter sua compostura, voltaram, inundando sua mente com arrependimento e uma sensação de culpa imensurável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como ele pôde ser tão irresponsável? Como pôde fazer descaso com os sentimentos da Hyuuga daquela forma? Tantos sentimentos os cercaram de uma vez só e tudo que ele fez foi dar as costas à Hinata e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, quando claramente tinha!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquela noite, ela devia ter estado mais do que assustada em perder a pessoa que amava, em deixar para trás tudo que conhecia. E ele a havia tratado com descaso, como se a cura de seu emocional não fosse importante!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele era um hipócrita, e um homem cheio de dívidas com uma mulher que, possivelmente até hoje, acreditava que a culpa de todo o problema familiar, que tinham desde quando eram casados, era dela!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que se pusesse a entrar em pânico ou desabar no chão, tamanho era o peso dos seus pecados, respirou fundo e ergueu a coluna. Aquele era um assunto delicado que precisava ser discutido </span>
  <em>
    <span>com a Hyuuga</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Precisaria ser realizado em um ambiente privado em que estivessem sozinhos e calmos, para que nada de mal acontecesse e ele pudesse dar um fim nisso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Céus, ele se sentia horrível. Como havia se tocado só agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em sua cabeça, decidiu-se: assim que todo o assunto mais urgente fosse resolvido, encontraria-se de imediato com Hinata e imploraria de joelhos por seu perdão. Por mais que não sentisse que o merecesse, não cabia a ele decidir. Não era ele a vítima da situação. Se seria perdoado, ou não, estava tudo nas mãos da Hyuuga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto-kun! - e falando no diabo… Hinata bradou, invadindo a sala às pressas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata, por favor, bata primeiro. - Shikamaru aconselhou. - Estamos com problemas no momento e a forma como você entrou poderia ter causado sérios problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh… Eu sinto muito… - mexeu a cabeça. - Mas eu preciso muito falar com você, Naruto-kun!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora que se recordou do que tinha feito, sentia-se sujo ao olhar para as feições preocupadas da doce Hyuuga, imaginava quanto do que estava ali era real, o quanto ela devia estar escondendo atrás daqueles olhos perolados e lábios delicados. Mordeu o interior das bochechas com força para evitar de desviar o olhar para o chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pode falar, Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena mordiscou o lábio inferior, um tanto tímida, mas engoliu um bolsão de ar e permitiu que a coragem subisse para sua garganta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que os cidadãos de Konoha estão sob o efeito de algum tipo de selo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As sobrancelhas de Naruto franziram em sua testa, fazendo as rugas e marcas de expressão saltarem no rosto moreno. Por um segundo, o peso da culpa desapareceu de seu estômago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hoje mais cedo, eu estava falando com o Iruka-sensei no caminho pra casa e o Toneri-kun achou uma marca escondida no pescoço dele. Quando ele tirou a marca, ele não parecia mais a pessoa de antes. Ele estava confuso e parecia arrependido de alguma coisa que ele fez. Alguém o estava controlando esse tempo todo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, tudo parecia coincidência demais; Naruto e Sasuke assumindo o relacionamento, o descontentamento da população já acostumada com o Uchiha, a briga com Hiashi, os ataques às pessoas próximas de Naruto e, agora, a descoberta do covil dos conspiradores. Como ele não tinha percebido isso antes? Manipulação, jogada em cima de um povo inocente que, em um ponto aleatório do tempo, resolveu se revoltar contra sua própria opinião. Tudo se encaixava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto trocou olhares com Shikamaru, que estava igualmente espantado. Imaginava se ele também estaria revoltado com ele mesmo por não ter considerado essa opção quando os problemas haviam acabado de começar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata, onde está o Toneri?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vendo a seriedade no rosto do maior, uma sensação de remorso e as familiares bolhas do nervosismo começaram a encher seu estômago. Odiava como sua respiração saía descompassada, mas não era algo voluntário, apenas sentia-se ansiosa com a situação à sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu pedi pra ele me ajudar a levar o Iruka-sensei pro hospital. Ele está lá com a Sakura-san e a Karin-san.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por mais que seus olhos perolados acompanhassem a discussão entre Shikamaru e Naruto, e suas pernas os seguissem em direção ao hospital, a caminho de se encontrarem com Toneri, sua mente estava ocupada tentando lidar com o peso da verdade que estava ocultando do Nanadaime. De alguma forma, ela sentiu-se compelida a preservar a verdade sobre como Toneri descobriu sobre a marca do loiro, talvez fosse por medo do que pudesse acontecer ao albino caso descobrissem sobre seus poderes recém-despertos, ou fosse por algum instinto que lhe dizia que Naruto não precisava saber de todos os detalhes agora; aparentemente, tinha muitos problemas em mente no momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De qualquer forma, já era tarde demais para admitir o fato. Estavam há poucos metros de seu destino, e ela não queria quebrar a concentração de seus colegas com algo que podia muito bem esperar até que o assunto principal fosse resolvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As portas do quarto onde Iruka estava fizeram um estrondo ao bater contra as paredes, tamanha era a força que o trio tinha usado para empurrá-las.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto! Faz menos barulho, fazendo o favor! - Sakura gritou, culpando o loiro pela interrupção de sua consulta com o paciente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- G-gomen… - desculpou-se rapidamente, fazendo uma brevíssima reverência antes de caminhar até Iruka, que parecia em estado de choque ao pousar as órbitas castanhas em seu aluno mais estimado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É verdade? O Iruka-sensei foi mesmo colocado num genjutsu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com dois dedos, Sakura ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha e fundiu o olhar azul claro do Nanadaime com o seu esmeralda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Selo. Mas, sim, é verdade. A boa notícia é que não parece ter nenhuma sequela do selo. A memória está intacta e não tem nenhum efeito colateral nas funções cognitivas do cérebro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você vai ficar bem, Iruka-san. - disse Karin, sorrindo carinhosamente para o professor. - Se sentir qualquer dor de cabeça ou incômodo, nos procure na hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno assentiu, mantendo os ombros baixos na presença do Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu corpo estremeceu, no entanto, ao sentir a mão pesada de seu aluno pousar em seu ombro, acompanhado de um sorriso repleto de compaixão. Apesar de Iruka estar distante de Naruto recentemente, não mudava o fato de que era seu professor; uma das pessoas que melhor o conhecia, então conseguiu facilmente entender o que aquele sorriso lhe dizia: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Estou feliz que você esteja bem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais tarde, conversaremos, tudo bem? - a voz suave, combinada com a expressão terna em seu rosto carismático, passava uma sensação de conforto para o contrário, que realmente sentia que havia esperança para se entender com seu aluno. Assentiu sem resistência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com a situação, aparentemente, sob controle, Toneri soltou ar pelo nariz e, junto à mudança no fluxo de chakra, uma onda de alívio invadiu seu peito. Por um segundo, pensou que o abundante e instável chakra de Naruto fosse o deixar com enxaqueca. Não entendia a razão, mas sentia que estava tendo dores de cabeça demais desde o momento que caiu na Terra, o que provavelmente não deveria acontecer, visto que não sentia a sensação de familiaridade quando pensava na frequência de suas dores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As vozes dos demais shinobi presentes lentamente desvaneceu conforme sua mente se afundava em pensamentos e as órbitas brilhantes centravam-se demasiado em sua mão, cuja pele era tão pálida que parecia até não ter cor. Diferente da dos demais que esbanjava vida e energia, sua cor era mórbida e morta, assemelhando-se à um defunto, inclusive na temperatura, que parecia tão baixa comparado ao calor dos corpos à sua volta. Toneri podia sentir sua própria pele aquecendo só de chegar remotamente perto de qualquer um dos demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estrangeiro. Não era à toa que o radical da palavra também iniciava o adjetivo “estranho”, cuja natureza também não falhava em descrevê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quanto mais ele via aquelas pessoas conversando e se dando bem, mais ele sentia que não deveria estar ali, como se fosse algum intruso, ou estivesse quebrando alguma regra sagrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas que tipo de regra seria essa? E por que ela foi imposta sobre ele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas, nenhuma delas respondida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltou um gemido baixo e levou os dedos à têmpora direita, aplicando uma massagem suave em sua pele. Estranho o bastante, um zumbido ecoava distante em seus ouvidos, acompanhando o ritmo das pontadas da enxaqueca. Poderia ter algo a ver com o ataque que desferiu contra Iruka há pouco tempo atrás? Realmente parecia que muito de seu chakra fora utilizado. Talvez ele não fosse alguém que lutava com muita frequência, ou fosse apenas um pacifista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo aquele mistério estava o deixando com mais dor de cabeça ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toneri. - ouviu Naruto chamar por ele, arrancando-o da zona profunda de seus pensamentos e trazendo à tona o barulho da sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pois não? - colocou-se à disposição do Nanadaime enquanto erguia-se de sua cadeira e posicionava os braços ao lado do corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Preciso que venha comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusão invadiu a cabeça de Toneri. Ele tinha feito alguma coisa errada? Chegou a pensar que sim ao ver Hinata o acompanhando até a saída junto ao loiro enquanto todos os outros permaneciam na sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi guiado junto à morena para o lado de fora do hospital, na parte de trás. As coisas pareciam estar bem sérias pelas expressões de seus acompanhantes e o fluxo de chakra dos mesmos. Provavelmente teria enxaquecas novamente se continuasse assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto exalou ar pelo nariz e virou-se para Toneri com o cenho franzido e os braços escondidos debaixo do manto de Hokage. Definitivamente era um assunto sério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toneri, Hinata me contou que você atacou Iruka antes de descobrir sobre o selo. É verdade?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Era esse o problema então.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não querendo perder tempo ocultando a verdade irrefutável, o albino assentiu com a cabeça, mantendo-se em uma posição de respeito que não parecesse afrontosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hai. Eu senti a forma como o chakra dele estava estranho, diferente da forma como o seu ou o da Hinata-san se manifestam. Meu corpo deve ter presumido que era uma ameaça e reagiu por instinto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto murmurou em compreensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Foi assim que descobriu que ele estava com um selo nele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Creio que sim. - fez uma breve pausa, desviando o olhar ao chão por alguns segundos antes de voltar a encarar as órbitas azuis do loiro. - Quando senti esse chakra estranho perto da Hinata-san, não senti uma vibração boa. Foi como se meu corpo tivesse se movido sozinho na presença da anomalia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga entrelaçou os dedos na frente do corpo, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Se sentia bem pensando que Toneri estava pensando em protegê-la naquele momento, mesmo que não houvesse uma real necessidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E você acha que outros podem estar com esse selo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Ootsutsuki assentiu com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Considerando que senti a mesma vibração ruim do chakra de Iruka em outras pessoas enquanto estávamos passando, sim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior com força, quase sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca. Então o que Hinata lhe contou era verdade. Ele teria muitos problemas para resolver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wakarimashita. Agora, sobre seu ataque, isso é um assunto que vamos precisar discutir. - Toneri assentiu. - Eu entendo que você perdeu a memória e suas habilidades podem estar fora de seu controle no momento, mas não posso permitir que você ataque os shinobis sem motivo. - assentiu mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sumimasen. - desculpou-se com uma reverência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem. Mas, para evitarmos acidentes futuros, eu propus à Hinata que ela, Sakura, Ino e Tenten façam treinos diários com você para conseguirmos descobrir quais suas habilidades e você controlá-las direito. Informarei as garotas pela manhã e começaremos assim que possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele e Naruto trocaram olhares por alguns segundos até o loiro assentir e caminhar na direção da morena, cuja atenção estava voltada anteriormente para o Ootsutsuki de cabelos albinos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata - sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto passava ao seu lado. -, Amanhã, preciso falar com você. É muito importante. Me encontre no campo de treinamento para termos privacidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pulsação em seu peito deixava-a nervosa e incomodada. Mesmo depois de tudo, seus sentimentos não mudaram. Tanta proximidade com o loiro ainda a deixava com o coração batendo na boca e os pelos de pé. Ela ainda o amava, e isso destruía sua animação. Queria tanto poder seguir em frente… Talvez pudesse falar sobre isso com ele no dia seguinte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um suspiro cansado deixou os lábios da Hyuuga, cujos olhos perolados não encaravam os azuis do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. Estarei lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou, Hinata. Significa muito pra mim. - sorriu, provocando um sorriso involuntário nos lábios dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que o Nanadaime chegasse muito perto da porta que dava de volta ao hospital, a voz de Toneri, chamando por ele, o interrompeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ano, perdão pela pergunta, mas… Qual é exatamente o seu nome? - perguntou o albino, sua expressão mostrando confusão genuína.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro virou-se lentamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uh, você não sabe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não. Você nunca me disse seu nome.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mas hoje tá foda, hein.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> - provocou Kurama, rindo da cara de Naruto ao perceber que estava tão distraído que nem sequer se apresentou à Toneri quando o mesmo chegou à Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era à toa que ele esqueceu de pedir desculpas à Hinata! Ele era um imbecil!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rubor vermelho conquistou toda a pele bronzeada do rosto do loiro, que coçou a cabeça e riu de nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A-ah, gomennasai! Eu devo ter ficado tão distraído com meu trabalho que acabei esquecendo! Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri sorriu com ternura enquanto Hinata tinha a mão em seus lábios para evitar de rir naquele momento tão inoportuno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Uzumaki-san.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- P-pode me chamar só de Naruto mesmo, Dattebayo. Desculpe por não ter me apresentado antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino acenou, dispensando as desculpas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Você é um cabeça de vento mesmo.” - </span>
  </em>
  <span>acusou Kurama, ajeitando-se no espacinho que chamava de lar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cala a boca, Kurama. - murmurou ele entre dentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltando a caminhar para o hospital enquanto discutia com a raposa, Naruto deixou Toneri e Hinata à sós, ambos rindo baixo da confusão que ele havia feito. Para alguém que parecia ter uma posição tão respeitável naquela vila, o albino estava com uma impressão não muito profissional dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não ligue pra ele, Toneri-kun. Ele tem estado sob muito stress ultimamente. - sorriu para o albino, que retribuiu. - Bom, vamos indo? Eu ainda tenho que te mostrar a minha casa, e te explicar como as coisas funcionam. Já que eu vi que o Naruto-kun não fez isso ainda…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma terna risada escapou dos lábios do albino de olhos azuis, alegrando o recém-abalado coração de Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele rapaz lhe parecia boa companhia. Era respeitoso, delicado, gentil e muito simpático. O fato de ele ter pele macia e uma aparência que o assemelhava à um jovem de vinte anos também contribuía para suas boas impressões. Com certeza Hanabi se jogaria de cabeça nele quando o conhecesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sua dor de cabeça está melhor? - perguntou ela, jogando um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri murmurou e fechou os olhos por um segundo. Podia sentir a brisa batendo suavemente por seus cabelos, o frio erguendo seus pelos e o cheiro de grama invadindo suas narinas. Os chakras deturpados e oscilantes se acalmaram, voltando ao seu estado natural de leveza e relaxamento, acompanhando os batimentos serenos de seus corações e a frequência rítmica do ar entrando e deixando seus pulmões. Ele não ouvia mais nenhuma voz, apenas os sons pacíficos da natureza ao seu redor e a harmonia do ar ao seu redor, colocando-lhe em um estado de plenitude que ele não sentia desde que havia chegado ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com uma mão em seu peito, pôde sentir seu próprio coração e seu chakra fluindo ternamente, sem oscilações, perturbações, ou qualquer coisa que abalasse o equilíbrio de seu corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pela primeira vez, seus pensamentos estavam em ordem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu estou bem.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Algo diferente no ar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Na cultura shinobi, não há espaço para sentimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma demonstração de medo, raiva ou desespero pode ser a chave para a queda de uma nação. Os ninjas dependiam muito de suas facetas inexpressivas e rostos impassíveis de emoção para conseguirem lutar. Sabiam que perderiam amigos no caminho, nem todos sairiam vivos da batalha, isso quando </span>
  <em>
    <span>alguém </span>
  </em>
  <span>sobrevivia. Por isso, manter a calma e distanciar-se era essencial para derrotar seus inimigos, ou eles se aproveitariam de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os índices de depressão entre os shinobi, em especial os que tiveram alguma participação em guerras, era relativamente alto. Muitos não sabiam como lidar com a perda de entes queridos e, com o tabu de se mostrar “frágil” perante os demais, não tinha maneiras de se recuperar emocionalmente do ocorrido durante o conflito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felizmente, isso estava mudando nos tempos atuais. As pessoas, agora que o mundo estava em paz, podiam finalmente relaxar e se permitirem sentir e amar, sem o medo de seus entes queridos serem tirados deles. Tinham tempo para respirar e se recuperarem de suas cicatrizes. Isso além de também haver a desconstrução do tabu de sentir. Compartilhar suas emoções é essencial para que a pessoa viva uma vida saudável e satisfeita, cheia de alegria e com uma mente sã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, isso nos trás ao presente momento: Naruto aos pés de Hinata, implorando por seu perdão e bradando desculpa atrás de desculpa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele foi injusto com ela naquela noite. Ela estava desesperada, morrendo de medo de a pessoa que mais amava deixá-la por outro, abandoná-la com seus filhos para nunca mais vê-los, milhares de emoções invadindo seu corpo de uma só vez, e Naruto a negou do essencial para que se recuperasse: tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga precisava de tempo e espaço para conseguir abrir os pulmões e respirar tranquila novamente, para processar todo o ocorrido e começar o processo de cura de seu coração despedaçado. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente grudou em seu braço e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ela não tivesse sentimentos também. Exibiu seu relacionamento com Sasuke para cima e para baixo, como se fosse obrigação dela aceitar e seguir em frente sem mais nem menos, sendo forçada a testemunhar a felicidade que ambos sentiam enquanto ela fora deixada de lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No momento em que chegou no campo, conforme fora combinado no dia anterior, bastou apenas uma troca de olhares com a morena para os joelhos fraquejarem e seu corpo vir ao chão, rosto enterrado na terra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Implorou mil e uma vezes pelo perdão da Hyuuga, perdendo-se com as palavras e enrolando a língua ao tentar explicar sua falta de responsabilidade e empatia e implorar por seu perdão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sumimasen, Hinata. - desculpou-se, a saliva descendo em seco pela garganta. - Eu não fui justo com você, não fui um bom amigo. Eu não dei pra você o tempo que precisava e praticamente esfreguei minha felicidade na sua cara, feito um idiota! - afundou a testa mais fundo no chão, tal como um avestruz cava um buraco para se esconder. A única diferença é que ele não estaria a se esconder por medo e, sim, por vergonha. Como ele pôde ser tão injusto e insensível com ela daquela forma? Estava enojado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ter o Nanadaime aos seus pés era estranho. Ela não se recordava da última vez que ele havia parecido tão arrependido como estava agora. Lágrimas escorriam pelo canto de seus olhos e pingavam na grama aos seus pés. Seu corpo tremia semelhante à alguém passando frio, estava completamente vulnerável. Ela podia ver a forma como ele pressionava as mãos em seu peito, grudando as unhas em sua roupa como uma criança na saia da mãe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era doloroso para ela ver Naruto daquele jeito, por mais que, no fim do dia, ele tivesse razão. Realmente, ele não foi um bom amigo, e, particularmente, muito rude para com seus sentimentos e estado de espírito, ele devia ter dado à ela seu espaço para que pudesse se organizar e encontrar um jeito melhor de lidar com tudo aquilo. Além do fato de que haviam crianças envolvidas, das quais uma delas não aceitou aquela situação tão facilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por favor, Hinata. - chorou. - Eu imploro pelo seu perdão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batidas fortes ecoavam nos ouvidos e nas mãos de Hinata, mantidas sobre o peito. A cada pedido de perdão que deixava a boca de seu ex-marido, seu coração batia mais forte em apreensão e tristeza. Vê-lo assim era realmente doloroso, mas, também, de certa forma, calmante. Mostrava que ele realmente se importava com ela e estava arrependido do que fez - ou o que não fez, no caso - e ela era muito grata por isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conforme os dias foram passando e as notícias se espalhando, ela não tinha percebido o quão realmente chateada estava por aquela situação, o quão forte ver Sasuke e Naruto sorrindo com amor na direção um do outro a machucava. Naruto foi seu primeiro amor, a pessoa que ela sempre quis em seu futuro, e agora ele estava nos braços de outro homem, que o amava tanto quanto ela. Aquilo não era fácil de engolir. O fato passou quase que despercebido por ela, a ponto de ela ser pega de surpresa quando o loiro se ajoelhou na frente dela e levou a cabeça ao solo, a forma mais profunda de arrependimento que seu povo podia demonstrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, parte de si se perguntava se realmente deveria perdoar Naruto. Sim, ela o amava e iria ao fim do mundo por ele, mas a forma como ele agiu com ela e a tratou não foi ignorado por seu subconsciente. Fantasmas do ocorrido apareciam, frequentemente, em seus sonhos, proferindo palavras odiosas, ameaças e gozações, pouco a pouco destruindo sua sanidade até o momento que ela despertasse e percebesse seus olhos repletos de lágrimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cada soluço fugido dos lábios do loiro, ela se sentia mais próxima de começar a chorar. Aquela situação era pressão demais para ela decidir o que fazer em tão pouco tempo. A gravidade puxava-a para baixo, colocando um peso em seus ombros e sua costas. Os batimentos cardíacos aceleravam em seu ouvido, criando um barulho ensurdecedor e bloqueando todo e qualquer pensamento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sinapse de seus neurônios parecia completamente obstruída, não conseguia pensar em nada. Sua mente estava em branco, e isso só a desesperava ainda mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só queria fugir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas pernas tremiam em antecipação, suplicando para o corpo se livrar da energia de adrenalina acumulada em seus músculos, e a cabeça começava a latejar, sem esperanças de parar tão cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o silêncio de Hinata, o medo e o temor passaram a tomar conta de Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso tudo era culpa sua. Se ele apenas tivesse prestado mais atenção, não sido um idiota sem consideração, nada disso teria acontecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ele nunca foi bom em controlar suas emoções, não é? Principalmente quando o maior desejo de seu coração finalmente tinha se realizado. E aquilo foi injusto para com a Hyuuga</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percebeu as lágrimas deslizando pelas bochechas da morena ao sentir as mesmas pingando no topo de sua cabeça. As órbitas azuis olharam, preocupadas, para a morena, que estava à beira de desabar em um choro descontrolado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata… - esticou uma mão em sua direção por instinto, mas a retraiu ao vê-la estremecendo e levando a mão à boca ao fazê-lo. - … Eu sinto muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela grunhiu. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela não estava preocupada com o que aconteceu antes, por que agora isso a afetava tanto? Sequer teria percebido aquela dor se Naruto não tivesse voltado a tocar no assunto. Então por que, de repente, se sentia tão mal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tremia mais e mais a cada segundo, tanto que poderia ser confundida com um vibrador caso alguém a visse assim. Não sabia o que fazer, estava completamente perdida em meio a tanto barulho em sua cabeça. Acabaria perdendo a sanidade ainda mais rápido se continuasse assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, a voz grossa de Naruto foi o suficiente para diminuir o barulho, apesar de não desaparecer totalmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A capa tremulava com grama e folhas presas às pontas, o tom escuro de barro e sujeira manchando a cor branca e os detalhes em vermelho tricotados à mão. Não havia raiva ou irritação em seu rosto, apenas puro arrependimento e decepção, dirigidos à si mesmo e à falta de consideração que teve com os sentimentos da Hyuuga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opacos e sem brilho eram os olhos que encaravam o chão, envergonhados e desonrados demais para fitar a morena diretamente nos olhos, o que, inclusive, era considerado desrespeitoso segundo sua cultura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Eu entendo se você quiser espaço. Se não quiser me olhar nos olhos, ou falar comigo. - disse com a voz rouca e o ar raspando na garganta. - Está tudo bem. Você precisa do seu tempo para processar tudo que aconteceu até agora. Eu sei que eu não te dei isso no momento que devia...  - fechou os olhos despojados de lágrimas e embolsou o ar frio e puro dos campos verdes cintilantes em seus pulmões trêmulos. - Mas vou te dar agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Achava-se um completo idiota. Sabia que era um. A forma como destratou Hinata e ainda esfregou sua felicidade em sua cara era a atitude mais digníssima de um belo filho da puta, e Hinata ainda foi doce o bastante para continuar ao seu lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qualquer que fosse seu castigo, aceitaria de peito aberto. O merecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choque percorreu sua espinha ao sentir seu rosto ser erguido pelas mãos geladas de Hinata, que trouxe suas órbitas azuis pecadoras de encontro às suas peroladas já purificadas de qualquer mal que pudessem ter feito um dia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passou as mãos delicadamente pela trilha de lágrimas secas em suas bochechas marcadas, removendo qualquer registro que uma única gota de água passara por ali, e, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos de Naruto, agraciou sua alma desesperada com um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Obrigada, Naruto-kun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum beijo. Nenhum abraço. Nenhum toque. As palmas pálidas da morena escorregaram por seu rosto até o calor ser perdido, e, o contato entre seus olhos, desfeito. Ela virou-se de costas para o loiro e deixou o campo sem mais nenhuma palavra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purificada não era a palavra adequada para descrever a consciência do Nanadaime de Konoha. Talvez limpa fosse uma opção melhor, mas, ainda assim, soava errônea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não havia como desfazer o que foi feito naquelas últimas semanas, consequências não podiam ser evitadas, ainda mais quando o carma já estava em jogo, movendo suas peças e iniciando seu plano de ataque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurama afundava em seu silêncio, esperando a próxima jogada de seu Jinchuuriki naquele perigoso jogo de xadrez que estava jogando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata já havia há muito sumido de vista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O silêncio se manteve durante todo o trajeto de Naruto de volta ao escritório, onde trabalharia pelo resto do dia antes de poder voltar para casa e afundar o rosto em seu travesseiro. Nem ele, nem Kurama trocaram quaisquer palavras. Sua mente também estava vazia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não havia nenhum vestígio do confronto deixado para trás no campo de treinamento. Apenas as árvores como testemunha do pecado de Naruto e do coração piedoso de Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava tudo nas mãos do tempo agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao fim da tarde na vila de Kirigakure, as nuvens se acumulavam no céu, uma atrás da outra, para descerem do azul escuro da noite, em retorno à sua forma de água. Ventos fortes batiam nas janelas de vidro do quarto de Sasuke, o barulho da madeira sendo forçada abafado pelos risos e alegrias das dezenas de crianças escandalosas que ocuparam o que deveria ser o espaço pessoal do Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Shikadai e companhia não voltaram para o quarto, o resto dos alunos resolveu procurar por eles, levando-os de encontro ao pequeno grupo inventando brincadeiras enquanto sentados no chão gelado do alojamento de Sasuke. E, claro, como toda criança intrometida, juntaram-se à eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno não tinha problema nenhum com crianças. Pelo contrário. Adorava os breves momentos durante suas viagens quando ouvia o riso e a diversão emanando dos pequenos pacotes de felicidade que corriam livremente pelas ruas enlameadas. Era como música para seus ouvidos e aquecia seu coração de um jeito inexplicável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, existe uma linha muito tênue entre gostar de crianças e saber lidar com elas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O segundo caso não podia estar mais longe da verdade quando se tratava de Uchiha Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quer um exemplo de que ele não sabe lidar com crianças? Sua própria filha era um excelente! Devido à suas viagens, o patriarca Uchiha não pôde estar presente para cuidar de Sarada e lhe dar a atenção que merecia. A pessoa que ela era hoje foi puro e total esforço de Sakura, algo de que Sasuke não se orgulhava. Exatamente por isso se comprometeu em dar seu melhor para compensar o tempo perdido com Sarada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo, mas, se sua filha estava feliz, quer dizer que ele estava indo bem, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reclinou-se em sua cama e soltou um suspiro. Tantas crianças gritando e fazendo bagunça estavam o deixando com dor de cabeça. Só podia observar enquanto os pequenos espalhavam o caos por seu quarto uma vez organizado. Elas não eram chatas 100% do tempo no entanto, até que era interessante ver como elas se divertiam brincando juntas. Isto é, quando o videogame já estava em uso por outra pessoa, mas que esse fato seja relevado. Algumas até que falavam baixo, como Boruto e Mitsuki, que pareciam estar tentando uma brincadeira com papel, alguma coisa relacionada à números e escolher uma cor, nada que Sasuke pudesse entender, não era de seu tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois estavam se divertindo muito, sorrindo e dando risada, até Boruto receber uma mensagem em seu celular e sua expressão mudar de contente para apreensiva. Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, intrigado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uhh… Eu vou buscar mais salgadinhos na máquina do salão. - ouviu o loirinho dizer. O tom de sua voz deixava mais do que claro que ele estava tentando sair de perto daquela multidão. Tinha alguma coisa naquela mensagem que o deixou aborrecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quer companhia? - ofereceu Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-não precisa! É pertinho daqui, então não tem perigo. Mas obrigado. - dispensou rapidamente e, antes que qualquer um notasse, partiu porta afora. E, em menos ainda, Sasuke foi atrás dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu já volto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está bem, Sasuke-san. - responderam as crianças em uníssono, rapidamente voltando a atenção para suas atividades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ar gelado soprou os cabelos de Sasuke ao sair para o corredor. Não havia percebido o calor que estava dentro do quarto até deixá-lo. Para evitar qualquer acidente ou truque que os novos espadachins da névoa pudessem ter em sua manga, o moreno optou por manter a janela fechada, diminuindo a troca de ar com o ambiente externo. Quando voltasse depois de buscar Boruto, providenciaria algo para acabar com o forno dentro daquele cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltou ar com força pelas vias aéreas e retornou o foco à sua tarefa: achar Boruto e descobrir a razão dele sair do quarto quando ele lhe havia dito explicitamente para não fazer isso sem a companhia de alguém. A martelada de seus pés sobre o chão ecoava alto nas paredes, ofuscando qualquer barulho de grilo ou qualquer outro animal que estaria saindo de sua toca com o cair da noite. Ao chegar ao salão, encontrar o loirinho de olhos azuis foi mais difícil do que pensava, isso porque ele não estava lá, e sim do lado de fora, sentado na escada com os joelhos colados no peito. Os olhos de brilho infantil e inocente encaravam a estrelas a surgir no céu azul escuro, o sol desaparecido há muito tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele parecia solitário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manteve-se o silêncio e a atmosfera calma que a noite fria trazia até o momento que Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Boruto, atraindo a curiosidade das órbitas azuis que tanto lembravam-no das de Naruto. Não trocaram palavras, apenas permaneceram observando as estrelas brilhantes no céu. Ocasionalmente um vento gelado passaria por eles para bagunçar os fios coloridos de seus cabelos e o tecido de suas roupas, mas a canção do vento reinava suprema em seus ouvidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não está com frio aqui fora sozinho? - a voz grossa de Sasuke cortou o vento. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Boruto bem na hora, como um tipo de ironia esquisita. Quando não obteve resposta, optou por outra aproximação. - O que tinha naquela mensagem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez o tremor foi pela pergunta. Os joelhos se aproximaram mais ainda do peito, ele parecia até uma bolinha de tão pequeno que estava comparado ao Uchiha. Odiava o frio por sempre o mostrar tão vulnerável e fraco, justamente quando estava querendo provar o exato oposto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constrangido, mostrou o celular para Sasuke. Todavia, antes de poder tomá-lo de suas mãos, um barulho vindo das árvores próximas disparou vários alarmes na cabeça do moreno, que pôs-se de guarda alta de imediato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Espere aqui. - ordenou ao se levantar. - Se ouvir alguma coisa, entra no hotel na hora e avisa o Konohamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pequeno assentiu, seus olhos azuis como o céu da manhã observando a determinação nos olhos ônix de Sasuke enquanto partia em direção ao som. Ele era realmente incrível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto nunca seria como ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não importava se ele treinasse por mil anos ou até o fim do mundo, nunca seria alguém como Sasuke era. Mal servia para ser Genin, quem dirá um shinobi completo. A realidade pingava em seus ossos cruelmente rápido, não poupando esforços para desestabilizar sua autoestima e massacrar suas esperanças. Boruto não seria um bom ninja. Não quando não conseguia nem se defender quando alguém o ameaçava. Rikudou, ele não tinha capacidade nem de ser sincero com aqueles que amava, era um imprestável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um súbito e ávido movimento, pôs-se de pé e, sem pensar duas vezes, sacou uma kunai do bolso que sempre carregava consigo. Ouvira um rangido vindo detrás de si, o susto um gatilho para posicionar-se com postura de batalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As órbitas azuis dilataram-se para encarar de frente o dourado misterioso dos olhos de Mitsuki, cuja curiosidade o colocou no encalço do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que susto, Mitsuki! - bradou Boruto. - Eu podia ter jogado uma kunai na sua cara! Não faz mais isso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os lábios finos e pálidos esticaram-se em seu típico sorriso singelo, que se tornava mais apaixonante a cada vez que Boruto o via.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gomen. Sarada disse que estava preocupada com você e me pediu para te procurar. Está tudo bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentir não iria tirá-lo dessa. Ele sabia. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas demais para estar tudo bem, ele não cairia nessa. Mesmo que dissesse que fosse por causa do susto, ele não era assim. E Mitsuki não era burro. Podia ter dificuldade em entender comportamento humano e ser um tanto anti-social, mas era mais perceptivo do que pelo que as pessoas lhe davam crédito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abaixou o olhar e guardou o objeto pontudo de volta no bolso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu estou um pouco preocupado com o Kagura. Algumas coisas estão acontecendo e o Sasuke falou que ia falar com o Mizukage, mas acabou tendo que tomar conta da gente. - disse fazendo bico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não percebeu o albino se aproximar até sua mão deslizar sobre a sua, pele pálida contra uma mais morena. O calor familiar subiu ao seu rosto quase que de imediato, junto ao ritmo acelerado do tambor em seu peito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki disparou-lhe um sorriso sincero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que Sasuke vai resolver tudo antes que perceba. Ele foi mandado pra cá para nos proteger, afinal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar das boas intenções por trás do consolo, Boruto não pôde evitar a sensação de desconforto que pressionava contra sua caixa torácica. A sensação de impotência fazia sua pele coçar em um desconforto impressionante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele deveria ser um ninja, não? Que tipo de ninja fica sentado esperando que seus problemas sejam resolvidos por outra pessoa só porque está com medo? Isso é covardia, algo inaceitável para aqueles que queriam servir como poderio militar! Sempre que algum problema aparecia diante de seus pais e seus professores, eles tomavam uma atitude de imediato, não esperavam que o vento levasse embora como ele estava fazendo agora. Boruto estava agindo como um ratinho medroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus pensamentos se embaralhavam em sua mente enquanto seus punhos se cerraravam em irritação, quase esmagando a mão de Mitsuki no processo, mas o albino não se incomodava. O que importava agora era como o loiro estava se sentindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mitsuki, se eu for atrás do Kagura, você vem comigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto queria fazer algo impulsivo novamente, e Mitsuki não estava nem um pouco surpreso. Se havia algo no loiro que era remotamente previsível, era sua imprevisibilidade. Ironicamente, era uma das coisas que o albino mais amava nele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu iria à qualquer lugar com você, Boruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não fale essas coisas, Dattebasa! Está me deixando sem graça… - repreendeu o loiro, embora o rubor em sua face deixasse explícito sua falta de qualquer emoção negativa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mão do albino entrelaçou-se à do contrário para passar segurança em sua decisão, e Boruto nunca teve que resistir tanto à tentação de arrancar o sorriso dos lábios de Mitsuki com um beijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aonde vocês acham que vão?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imediatamente travaram no lugar, a mão do de órbitas douradas apertando a bronzeada em um involuntário ato de proteção. Ao virar de costas, deram de cara com Sarada de braços cruzados, encarando-os com seu ar de superioridade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- S-sarada… - começou a falar, mas a morena ergueu a mão e o interrompeu antes que pudesse continuar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não precisa falar nada. Eu ouvi tudo, e quero ir junto. - os dois garotos trocaram olhares desconfiados, pois não era comum da Uchiha querer infringir as regras. Estudando seus olhares, percebeu que teria de articular. - Por que estão me olhando com essas caras de pateta? Eu também estou preocupada com o Kagura, e sei que não vamos ajudá-lo ficando aqui. Boruto, você pode deixar um clone aqui pra falar pra ele onde fomos, não quero que ele fique preocupado com a gente. Depois de um pouco de pesquisa, tenho certeza de onde eles vão estar e posso levá-los lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A despeito de ter um pé atrás quanto à tudo, Boruto não ia desapegar de sua determinação em ajudar Kagura. Podiam ter se conhecido há pouco tempo, mas não o deixaria para trás por causa disso. Fez seu clone e partiu junto com Mitsuki e Sarada, a Uchiha guiando o caminho, atrás daqueles caras esquisitos que estavam no lugar de treinamento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sentimento de receio e temor não hesitou em fazer uma aparição e cutucar os espíritos do trio conforme se aproximavam, no entanto, trazendo-lhes aquela mesma pergunta de roer as unhas: “Será que isso é uma boa ideia?”. A cabeça dizia que não, mas o instinto ninja, cuja voz gritava, ensurdecedora, dizia que sim, deveriam continuar em frente. Kagura, apesar de apenas terem o conhecido, era um amigo. E nunca se deixa os amigos para trás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, o loiro teria muita ajuda em manter seu otimismo se soubesse para onde estavam indo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uh… Sarada? - a morena o encarou de soslaio sem perder o foco na estrada à sua frente. - Onde exatamente você está nos levando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajeitando seus óculos, a Uchiha abriu um sorriso de canto e limpou brevemente a garganta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se Shizuma quer causar caos e começar uma revolução, eles teriam que atrair a atenção do Mizukage primeiro. E que melhor forma de atrair a atenção das massas do que destruindo um monumento importante? - tirou o celular do bolso e mostrou a foto de um tipo de santuário, cujos muros e estrutura majestosa protegiam uma pedra com diversos nomes escritos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto conhecia aquele objeto, eles tinham algo igualzinho em Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uma pedra memorial?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Exatamente. É algo muito importante para essa vila e destruí-la com certeza traria consequências para Chojuro. As pessoas começariam a pensar que a forma como ele comanda a vila não é boa o bastante, afinal, a pedra foi destruída por não estar sob proteção. Ele seria facilmente tirado do poder e, como Kagura é neto de Yagura, que foi um dos Mizukages anteriores, ele seria o próximo a tomar conta de Kirigakure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E se Kagura está sendo manipulado pelo Shizuma então quem vai governar de verdade é ele. - Sarada assentiu. - Droga… É muito longe até chegarmos lá?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Logo mais chegaremos. É no fim do parque, perto de um penhasco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você realmente sabe muito sobre esse lugar, Sarada. - elogiou Mitsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu andei estudando. Agora acelera esse passo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As árvores passavam rápido ao lado dos jovens ninja, desaparecendo ao dar lugar ao parque de Kirigakure, que estava completamente deserto e com apenas algumas luzes acesas. A pedra memorial estava logo adiante do trio, mas não estava tão em paz quanto os cidadãos da vila presumiam que estava. Há poucos metros do monumento, fios penduravam um corpo irreconhecível de frente à um grupo de jovens, todos com algum tipo de espada na mão, presumidamente o grupo que Kagura estava acompanhando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao se aproximarem, conseguiram identificar a pessoa como sendo o próprio Mizukage, líder de Kirigakure. Linhas finas suspendiam-no pelos braços e suas pernas não estavam nem perto de tocar o chão. Ele estava vivo, felizmente, mas a forma como ele estava pendurado, sendo exibido como uma amostra de arte de museu, sem vida, era repugnante aos olhos do trio. Seus braços e pernas estavam afastados, deixando seu corpo com o formato semelhante à uma estrela. As linhas, altamente cortantes, Sarada pôde observar, agarravam-se à sua roupa e pele como se fossem espinhos afiados, a única coisa permitida de se mover sendo o sangue que escorria no lugar onde as cicatrizes de corte estavam se formando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mizukage! - exclamou Boruto em choque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A atenção de todos os presentes rapidamente se voltou ao filho do Hokage e seus dois companheiros, já posicionados e preparados para se defenderem caso necessário, o que, a julgar pelo sorriso perverso no rosto de Shizuma, era altamente provável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ora, ora, veja só quem temos aqui. - caçoou enquanto passava pelo Kage amarrado, cuja cabeça virava-se numa tentativa de encarar os visitantes de Konoha. - Parece que alguém está querendo brincar de sacrifício hoje. Seu plano não funcionou, Kagura. - cantarolou a última parte, como se percebesse o desconforto e preocupação que cobriam o espírito do futuro líder de Kirigakure. - E, como as regras do mundo shinobi mandam, aqueles que ficam entre você e sua missão devem ser destruídos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tensão no ar era quase palpável. Sons de batimentos ecoavam em seus ouvidos a cada passo que o shinobi com cara de tubarão dava na direção do trio. Sarada tinha uma kunai em mãos e Mitsuki aproximou-se sutilmente de Boruto, ambos mantendo expressões carrancudas em contraste à maliciosa de Shizuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- As coisas vão ficar muito mais interessantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um rápido sinal de mãos vindo do mais velho encheu os arredores de neblina, encobrindo tudo e todos à sua volta. O loiro, por mais que estivesse na academia ninja, não fora treinado para sobreviver naquele tipo de situação. Só não estava com as mãos tremendo pois Mitsuki lhe fez o favor de tomá-la na sua, entrelaçando seus dedos, e, embora a pele fosse gelada, transmitia calor pelo corpo do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês poderiam ter escolhido do jeito fácil. - a voz de Shizuma parecia vir de todo lugar, como um eco. Devido à névoa, era impossível ver sua forma ou saber onde estava, o que deixava o albino ainda mais alerta e protetor sobre Boruto. - Mas, se querem tanto assim morrer, eu posso providenciar isso pra vocês fácil, fácil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pode vir, Dattebasa! - desafiou Boruto, tirando uma kunai do bolso e sendo seguido pelos demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, Shizuma fez um gesto com os dedos e seus homens atacaram. Abandonaram o Mizukage, que julgavam muito bem preso pelas linhas de Hebiichigo, portadora da espada Nuibari, e dispararam em direção às crianças com sorrisos sanguinários.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, antes que pudessem se aproximar demais, uma onda de água os jogou para longe, errando apenas Shizuma e Kagura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuibari, conhecida como “Agulha Costuradora”, podia ligar inimigos ao penetrá-los e fisgá-los com seu fio, era uma das espadas mais fortes da vila. Contudo, os Novos Sete Espadachins da Névoa subestimaram o Mizukage ao pensar que poderiam detê-lo apenas com alguns fios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu cuido deles. - disse Chojuro, já de pé. - Vocês tragam o Kagura de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto abriu a boca para responder, mas, no exato segundo que o fez, foi retirado da linha de tiro por Mitsuki, sendo seguido por Sarada, que também pulou para longe do golpe desferido por Kagura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapaz de cabelos oxigenados e olhos lilás tinha uma falta de brilho apavorante em seus olhos, trazendo dor para o coração do Uzumaki ao vê-los. Ele parecia tão chateado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não podia só ter ficado de fora, não é? Tinha que interferir. - rangeu os dentes, evitando contato visual com o trio. - Agora não há nada mais que eu possa fazer. Eu preciso acabar logo com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada se posicionou em frente à Mitsuki, cujos braços enrolaram-se em Boruto como uma cobra, mantendo-o sempre o mais perto de si possível. Nenhum dos dois ali estava de brincadeira, o loiro sabia disso, mas, mesmo assim, se houvesse uma chance de resolver tudo conversando, precisava arriscar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kagura, por favor, nós podemos resolver isso de outra forma. - pediu ele, sua expressão suavizando enquanto caçava o olhar de seu amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Uchiha trocou breves olhares com Mitsuki, que também percebeu o plano de Boruto. Ele não era assim tão difícil de ler, muito menos seguir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seu plano só trará guerra! Não vão conseguir resolver os problemas da sua vila assim! - bradou Sarada. - Se já lhe faltam recursos, criar guerra só deixará tudo pior!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas é assim que shinobis funcionam! - retrucou Kagura, apertando a espada em mãos. - Fomos feitos pra lutar, não trabalhar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O mundo está sempre mudando. - a voz calma de Mitsuki ecoou pelo campo enquanto soltava o loiro de seus braços, sua mão perdurando sobre a dele por um segundo a mais. - O futuro é imprevisível. As coisas não vão ser do jeito que você quer. Se você não aprende a se adaptar, perece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As palavras de Mitsuki visivelmente atingiram Kagura, devido a seu olhar sombrio fraquejar por um instante, parecendo inseguro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shizuma também o percebeu, e não ficou nada satisfeito com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Já chega! Vocês vão falar ou vão lutar? Kagura, acabe logo com eles! - ordenou o cara de tubarão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- H-hai! - assentiu Kagura, retornando à sua posição de batalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por que você faz o que ele diz? - bradou Boruto, rangendo os dentes. - Por que ele tem que decidir como você vive sua vida?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O futuro Mizukage abaixou a cabeça por um instante, a sombra dos cabelos ocultando seus olhos e parte de seu nariz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua vida na academia nunca fora fácil, sendo  quem ele era, os outros estudantes viviam o isolando e esnobando, tinham medo dele. E, no fim, se mostraram com razão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante uma das sessões de treinamento, Kagura acabou perdendo o controle de si e quase matou seus colegas. Não sabia a razão daquilo acontecer; ele simplesmente estourou e começou a atacar todos como se fossem seus maiores inimigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A única pessoa capaz de pará-lo foi Shizuma, que acabou saindo com um grande ferimento em seu peito. Ele havia sucedido em tirá-lo daquele transe, mas, por sua culpa, quase não saiu vivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levou muito tempo para que Kagura conseguisse empunhar uma espada novamente, traumatizado pelos eventos e temendo machucar mais algum inocente. Um dos únicos motivos para voltar a ter confiança em si foi o próprio Shizuma, que o perdoou pelo ocorrido e até o incentivou a continuar lutando. Disse que ele tinha potencial e que iria longe com suas habilidades, independentemente do incidente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele confiou nele. Shizuma foi o primeiro a lhe dar um voto de confiança. Tudo que ele tinha hoje, devia à ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por entre os fios loiros, Kagura suspirou e fechou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele foi o único que me aceitou como eu era… Neto de Yagura. Ele só quer o que é melhor pra mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, embora a lógica fizesse sentido na cabeça de Kagura, Boruto pensava de outra forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele está declarando guerra! Ninguém em sã consciência faria isso! - bradou, indignado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nossa vila está sofrendo! - retrucou Kagura. - Precisamos fazer algo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então porque, naquela hora, você parecia tão triste? - recordou-o do momento na academia, quando ele e os outros, escondidos debaixo da capa de Sasuke, observaram a conversa entre Kagura e os Novos Sete Espadachins da Névoa. O loiro oxigenado hesitava a cada segundo, como uma criança sendo ordenada à algo desprazeroso pela mãe. - Você não concorda com nada disso, não é? Se você diz essas coisas com essa cara, ninguém vai acreditar em você!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura negou com a cabeça e, rangendo os dentes, ergueu sua espada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não fale como se me conhecesse!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percebendo-o prestes a atacar, Sarada foi mais rápida e disparou uma kunai diretamente em sua mão, fazendo com que ele derrubasse a espada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yagura, por favor, escute o Boruto. - suplicou a Uchiha. - Eu sei o que você está passando. Eu sei como é viver na sombra, no reflexo de alguém com grandes feitos, sejam eles bons ou ruins. E leve o conselho de quem já passou por isso: esse não é o caminho certo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada franziu o cenho ao ouvir uma risada deixando a boca do cara de tubarão. De todos ali, ele é quem mais parecia estar se divertindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agora isso já está ficando ridículo. Você é neto de Yagura, é um assassino. Está no seu sangue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aham. E eu parei um golpe de Estado assassinando meu clã. - ironizou ela de braços cruzados e o peso sobre um só pé. - Pare de falar asneiras! O Mizukage nunca confiaria essa espada à você se fosse um assassino! Não a Hiramekarei!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto encarou a amiga com a sobrancelha arqueada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como você…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu disse que fiz minhas pesquisas. - respondeu simplesmente. - Você realmente precisa começar a fazer sua lição de casa, Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Já chega! - bradou Shizuma, cansado de toda aquela baboseira. - Aqueles que vocês defendem estiveram todo esse tempo matando aqueles que se opuseram à eles em segredo, um atrás do outro! Mas nós não faremos assim, contaremos à todo o mundo nossa história e nunca esconderemos nada. Criaremos um futuro justo para todos! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi a vez de Mitsuki dar um passo à frente, insultado por tamanha ousadia das palavras proferidas por Shizuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então por que planejaram matar o Boruto? Se querem resolver tudo de forma justa, por que não tomaram uma ação mais diplomática? Isso não parece algo muito justo, não com uma criança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura envolveu os braços ao redor de si, encolhendo em relação à postura dos demais. Ele odiava isso. Odiava com todas as suas forças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso é tudo em preparação para a guerra. - explicou Shizuma. - Não se atenham à coisas tão triviais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A morte de Boruto não é uma trivialidade. - falou o albino, um tom sombrio em sua voz que fez os pelos do loiro se arrepiarem. - O fato de que você apoia esse tipo de pensamento só faz a conexão entre seu governo e o governo de Yagura ainda mais fortes. - Boruto encarou Mitsuki com espanto. Não estava acostumado ao amigo falando daquela forma, cheia de informações e fatos, e com um tom tão sério também! Para sua sorte, ele logo percebeu a confusão e espanto em seu rosto e lhe deu um sorriso amável. - Também fiz um pouco de pesquisa antes de vir para cá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Esse tempo todo eu nem sabia que a gente tinha lição de casa… - resmungou e cruzou os braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se quiser, posso te mostrar os links dos sites que usei mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shizuma encarava aquela cena com desgosto em seu olhar. Aquelas crianças malditas não estavam prestando atenção na luta iminente? Na queda do filho do Hokage - antes mesmo de ter a chance de assumir função qualquer na vida - e a futura guerra entre Kiri e Konohagakure?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais velho foi irrompido de seus pensamentos, no entanto, por uma voz trêmula, implorando por uma luz no fim de tanto caos e escuridão entre suas dúvidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shizuma… Isso tudo… Foi uma mentira? Você só estava me usando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrindo, ele virou-se para Kagura com a face mais natural que podia no momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu só queria ver sua espada em ação. Além do mais, você é o único que pode nos ajudar com nosso plano, Yagura. Sabe que só estou fazendo isso pelo bem da vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shizuma era, em geral, muito bom em persuadir as pessoas. Persuadiu os outros competidores pelas espadas a se juntar à seu plano, criou toda uma revolução debaixo do nariz do Mizukage e atraiu o pobre confiado dele para sua armadilha. Entretanto, dessa vez, ele foi estúpido e, por um deslize, cometeu um erro fatal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … “Yagura”? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantaneamente, o maior começou a suar frio, percebendo seu erro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu disse “Kagura”, você ouviu errado. - valeu a tentativa, mas Kagura não mais engoliria suas desculpas tão facilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como pode me chamar de Yagura?! É assim que você me vê também? Igual à todos os outros? - bradou com raiva e desilusão nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que não!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pra quê guerra então?! Huh?! Pra que tudo isso se pretende ser justo? Podemos nos adaptar ao invés de destruir! Nenhuma vida teria de ser tirada!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Porque é divertido, seu imbecil! - admitiu Shizuma, revelando seu verdadeiro propósito por trás de todo aquele esquema. - É assim que nós vivemos! A vila da névoa sangrenta é sobre isso! E isso nunca vai mudar! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Kagura brilhavam com as lágrimas que ali surgiam. Não podia acreditar que, depois de todo esse tempo, o único homem em quem confiou só o queria para fazer guerra. Só queria usá-lo para seus propósitos psicopáticos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shizuma… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que tivesse chance de terminar a frase, um golpe rápido lhe foi desferido com Samehada, a espada portada pelo homem de grande estatura e cara de tubarão. O sorriso sarcástico em seus olhos havia desaparecido completamente para revelar nada mais que pura raiva e desprezo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kagura! - gritou Boruto em preocupação com o amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora tentasse se esquivar ou revidar, Shizuma era rápido demais para Kagura conseguir pará-lo. Tomava golpe atrás de golpe sem tempo suficiente para retirar a kunai que tinha guardada em seu bolso e, com sua espada longe de seu alcance, não podia fazer nada mais que aceitar as feridas. Não era poderoso o bastante para derrotar Shizuma, ele sabia disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A adrenalina percorria o corpo de Boruto de uma forma inexplicável. Sua vontade era de correr em direção àquela briga e proteger Kagura ao lado de seus amigos, mas algo dentro de si o impedia de se mexer. Nunca esteve numa situação assim antes, não com tanta gravidade assim. Ao mesmo tempo que seu espírito empurrava seu corpo, o medo travava seus músculos, impedindo-os de chegar ao último passo para impulsionar-se em direção à batalha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura soltou um gemido de dor ao bater com as costas no chão, uma fina trilha de sangue escorrendo por sua boca. Os pés de Shizuma, vencedor da batalha, forçaram sua autoridade sobre seu corpo, empurrando-o contra a terra fria de forma que, do modo que estava agora, não conseguiria levantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É uma pena eu ter que te matar, Kagura. - suspirou ele, sem nenhum remorso em sua voz. - Você é um excelente shinobi. Se apenas tivesse escutado o lado certo das coisas, seria um grande Mizukage e teria sido uma exímia peça em meu jogo. Mas quem sou eu para culpar alguém que caiu nessa doutrinação de Konoha? - fechando a cara, virou-se para Boruto e os outros, que, por reflexo, montaram guarda à sua frente. -  Filho do Hokage! A culpa é toda sua! - gritou, furioso. Sua voz ecoou tão alto que até assustou alguns dos pássaros que repousavam nas árvores próximas, ou isso Boruto acreditava. - Você tomou de mim um dos meus melhores aliados. Agora aceite sua punição e morra!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um deslize de dedos sobre a ferida em seu peito, Shizuma tomou uma gota de sangue em seu polegar e deslizou-o pelas faixas brancas que envolviam a poderosa espada e, como num passe de mágica, a névoa tornou-se vermelha, atrapalhando ainda mais a visão do trio de Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais rápido do que poderiam prever, somado à surpresa de ver a nova situação em que se encontravam, falharam em perceber o líder dos Novos Espadachins da Névoa se aproximando com sua fiel espada na mão e um olhar sanguinário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Samehada se ergueu no ar, sua lâmina feita de semelhança à uma floresta de espinhos cortando o ar como uma faca. Deslizou no ar de tal forma que o som do vento se mexendo podia ser facilmente escutado, anunciando a chegada da perdição de quem se chocasse com ele para todos os presentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, na conclusão de tudo, foi esse mesmo vento que trouxe fim ao golpe fatal ao ser chocado com outra lâmina, esta que, embora relativamente fraca, era empunhada pelo segundo shinobi mais forte de todas as nações. A força do choque ergueu Shizuma no ar e o lançou para trás, bem longe de Boruto e dos outros, por pouco a distância não sendo conveniente o suficiente para fazê-lo cair no feitiço de hipnose da combinação de Sharingan e Rinnegan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em frente às crianças, Sasuke pôs-se de pé em posição de batalha, encarando seu inimigo com ódio e repulsa saliente em sua Kekkei Genkai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Deixe suas mãos sujas longe dos meus filhos! - vociferou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao perceber seu segundo erro, já era tarde demais para Shizuma. As crianças encaravam com uma mistura de admiração e terror nos olhos enquanto o último Uchiha disparava na direção do único Espadachim da névoa restante, o qual mal teve tempo de agarrar sua espada antes de ter a de Sasuke pairando sobre sua cabeça, ameaçando tirar-lhe os últimos suspiros de vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo que reluzia em seu Sharingan era nada mais que o puro desejo de proteger aquelas crianças de todo o mal. Desde o início havia notado algo de errado nesse tal “Shizuma”, desde o momento em que “acidentalmente” atirou uma kunai na direção de Boruto, até quando acabou por descobrir as verdadeiras intenções por trás do Hoshigaki, e ele não estava nada contente. Sasuke fora contactado para aquela viagem com o único objetivo de proteger os alunos contra qualquer mal, inclusive dos oriundos de berços da terra da névoa, e ele não hesitaria em acabar com qualquer um que se metesse com pessoas inocentes, especialmente com sua família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um atrás do outro, desferia golpes contra Shizuma, que, covardemente, se escondia atrás de Samehada, igual uma criança que corre chorando para a mãe. Certamente ouvira sobre a reputação que Sasuke detinha nas nações Shinobi: nukenin, ninja vingador, traidor, assassino, último da linhagem de sangue puro dos Uchiha, um dos ninjas mais fortes em todo o mundo e parceiro amoroso do Hokage de Konoha, sua reputação procede com todos os títulos que já foram dados à ele, e ele sabia que Shizuma detinha conhecimento de todos eles. Com um olhar de puro terror assim, era a única desculpa. A não ser que ele simplesmente fosse um péssimo lutador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Da maneira como aquela luta estava se desenrolando, Sasuke começava a acreditar que era a segunda opção mais do que a primeira, pois seu desafiante mal conseguia empunhar a espada direito, segurava-a de maneira errônea e com o pulso trêmulo. Patético. Não levou mais do que poucos golpes para que acabasse desarmado, um desperdício completo do Sharingan e Rinnegan do Uchiha e, definitivamente, um desperdício de investimento. Aquele rapaz era um caso perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você é mais estúpido do que eu imaginava. - insultou Sasuke ao chutar Samehada para longe do alcance das mãos de Shizuma. No breve encontro entre seus olhos, transportou o mais novo para um Genjutsu, onde o derrubou com toda sua força e, com um pé sobre sua garganta, encarou com puro desprezo em seus olhos e ameaçou, em alto e bom som: - Se chegar perto de Boruto ou qualquer outro alguém que seja, eu te mato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encerrou o genjutsu cravando sua espada no peito do moreno, bem onde estava sua cicatriz da luta que teve com Kagura há vários anos atrás, e franziu o cenho quando o viu cair desmaiado, inútil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Regra básica de um shinobi: Não empunhe uma arma que você não pode carregar. - caçoou Sasuke enquanto virava na direção da espada que antes pertencera à alguém bem próximo à seu irmão. - Você poderia ter escolhido um portador melhor, não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uchiha gemeu de cansaço ao se tocar que estava falando com uma espada. Definitivamente Naruto estava passando seus maus hábitos pra ele. Sua conversa com a mesma foi, felizmente, logo cortada por duas vozes esganiçadas, se aproximando rapidamente em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Papai!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tio Sasuke!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As duas crianças grudaram em suas pernas como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Ninguém tão jovem deveria passar por aquilo que os pequenos passaram hoje, ainda mais com tão pouco treinamento. Seguravam-se em Sasuke como sua única fonte de segurança e proteção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês estão bem? - os dois assentiram com a cabeça e, com cuidado, foram trazidos para os braços do Uchiha, que os levou para Kagura, longe do espadachim desmaiado.  - E você, Kagura?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro oxigenado, timidamente, ergueu o olhar para o Uchiha enquanto fazia esforço para se sentar, mas quebrou o contato ao sentir o arrependimento e o remorso o corroendo por dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não sei mais o que sentir, ou o que pensar. - choramingou, repousando as mãos sobre os joelhos dobrados. - Eu sempre confiei no Shizuma como se fosse um amigo de infância, e esse tempo todo ele só estava querendo me usar. Acho que, no fim, eu não sou nada mais do que o neto de Yagura. Eu sinto muito, por tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por mais que fosse mais velho que suas crianças, Kagura também era uma, com uma vida inteira pela frente, sonhos e esperanças, todos esmagados debaixo de uma sandália desgastada e encardida usada por um shinobi tão podre quanto. Era natural que Sasuke sentisse pena dele, afinal, passou por uma experiência muito semelhante: a traição de alguém que detinha toda sua confiança e afeto. Ele fora vítima de uma lavagem cerebral e enganação, assim como todos os shinobi sob o antigo sistema de Konoha, e não podia evitar de simpatizar com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem, K… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas isso é simplesmente ridículo! - interrompeu Sarada, frustrada, atraindo a atenção de todos. - Não é justo que você seja condenado por algo que seus antepassados fizeram! Tá, o antigo Mizukage pode ter feito um monte de decisões horríveis e estragado a vila toda, mas ser filho dele não te faz responsável pelas coisas que ele fez! Se fosse assim, tenho certeza que todos os shinobi existentes estariam na cadeia! - a morena cruzou os braços e fitou Kagura com o cenho franzido. - A sua vida não é determinada pelo que seu avô fez, Kagura. Se as pessoas duvidam de você, então você tem que provar pra elas que não é isso que você é. É o que meu pai fez, o que o Nanadaime fez, e o objetivo que eu e o Boruto nos esforçamos pra cumprir. Isso tem que vir de dentro de você. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você </span>
  </em>
  <span>tem que querer provar seu valor e se soltar das amarras do passado, e tenha certeza de que pode contar com nosso apoio pra isso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke encarou sua filha com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, acompanhados logo de um sorriso orgulhoso. Quem diria que sua pequena era assim tão sábia em uma idade tão jovem? Não podia ter mais orgulho dela do que já tinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura não pôde evitar de sorrir com as palavras de Sarada. Ela era tão articulada que chegava a ser surpreendente, principalmente para uma criança de doze anos. Se essa menina quisesse concorrer para o posto de Hokage em sua vila, boa sorte para seus concorrentes, pois iriam precisar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao olhar para o resto dos presentes, reparou na forma como o olhavam de forma amigável, com sorrisos em seus rostos e um olhar que inspirava aconchego. Em menos de uma semana, aqueles estrangeiros de Konoha foram mais amigáveis com ele do que todos em sua própria vila, bem mais até do que ele merecia, com certeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eles estão certos, Kagura. - pronunciou-se o Mizukage, retornando sem nenhum arranhão a mais em seu corpo, não que os machucados que já tinha não fossem feios. - Eu não teria confiado essa espada à você se não acreditasse que seria capaz de empunhá-la. Você só precisa de um pouco mais de confiança em si mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro oxigenado fez um rápido movimento para pegar a espada quando a mesma foi jogada em sua direção. Seu peso ainda era o mesmo, mas, mesmo assim, era como se ele estivesse segurando todo uma nova vida em suas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou, Mizukage-sama. Arigatou, minna. Prometo que não vou decepcioná-los.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pode apostar que vamos te cobrar depois, Dattebasa! - avisou Boruto. Kagura riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas, acho que por um dia só já chega desses seus esquemas. - disse Sasuke, ajeitando o menor em seus braços. - Ainda temos que voltar pro hotel, jantar e colocar vocês três na cama. E nós </span>
  <em>
    <span>ainda </span>
  </em>
  <span>vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada e Boruto gemeram de irritação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A gente tem mesmo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem sim, e sem discussão. - ajeitou os dois em seus braços e, antes de partir, virou para o Mizukage. - Você dá conta de tudo por aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Daijoubu. Eu tenho tudo sob controle. - ajudou Kagura a se levantar e dispensou-os com a mão. - Podem ir sossegados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke fez um breve aceno com a cabeça e partiu com as duas crianças em seu colo e Mitsuki seguindo logo ao lado, os quatro aliviados por tudo aquilo ter finalmente acabado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos precisamos de espaço. É importante que possamos clarear a mente e averiguar nossos pensamentos, assim como se coloca ordem em um quarto bagunçado. Cada coisa tem o seu lugar de repouso e um esquema a ser seguido. Mas o quarto pode perder o controle da própria bagunça e os métodos de arrumação se tornarem obsoletos caso confrontados com certos meios externos. São como baratas nojentas e asquerosas que afastam qualquer um que tente se aproximar dos papéis espalhados pelo chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E a única forma de se espantar as baratas e abrir o caminho para a equipe de limpeza é com luz. Luz essa que pode ser apenas proporcionada quando se abre as portas e janelas do quarto, abrindo </span>
  <em>
    <span>espaço</span>
  </em>
  <span> para ela entrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por várias semanas, Hinata foi negada dessa luz. Estava engolindo sapos, enfrentando seus problemas e estresses sozinha. Todo dia era forçada a ignorar suas amarguras ao invés de enfrentá-las, deixando as baratas de acumularem em seu quarto bagunçado. Os dias em que elas se amontoavam era especialmente estressante e acabavam com seu psicológico, apesar de ela não deixar isso transparecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não culpava Naruto por seu sofrimento. Afinal, ele conhecia pouquíssimo sobre relacionamentos daquele tipo, era quase tão inexperiente quanto a própria Hyuuga. Na noite em que fizeram as pazes, ela escolheu a opção que parecia menos dolorosa: assumiu o fardo de aceitar a realidade e permitiu seu amigo de ser feliz. E, de fato, se sentiu mais leve, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sentia que tudo estava em seu devido lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esquecer Naruto era uma tarefa quase impossível para alguém que esteve apaixonada por ele por mais de dez anos. Aquele homem foi seu primeiro e único amor, sabia que nunca poderia esquecê-lo por completo, não importa o quanto tentasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, agora que, finalmente, tinha espaço para deixar a luz entrar em seu quarto sujo, poderia então começar a se organizar e remendar os cacos que um dia foram seu coração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena não estava infeliz, muito pelo contrário. Tinha esperança. Esperança de que podia organizar aquela bagunça em seu peito e seguir em frente com sua vida de forma saudável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, quando achar que estava pronta, poderá começar a caça outra vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já estava de noite e ela não podia evitar de contemplar o céu estrelado da janela de seu quarto no segundo andar. Aquela parecia ser a primeira vez em anos que se sentia tão leve e livre. A brisa que batia em seu rosto só parecia impulsionar essa sensação, e ela estava completamente apaixonada. Sequer ouviu quando Toneri bateu à sua porta e chamou por ela, tão distraída estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era estranho pensar que se sentia feliz por passar tempo longe do homem que amava. Afinal, se você ama alguém, não devia querer ficar perto dela o tempo todo? Talvez Hinata estivesse finalmente superando aquela velha paixão e o romance fracassado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, ah, como ficou feliz ao receber o pedido de desculpas de Naruto. Por um momento, pensou que teria de lidar com aquele peso e culpa sobre suas costas até o fim de seus dias. Mas sabia que seu ex-marido eventualmente recobraria os sentidos. Ele era um homem maravilhoso, e Sasuke com certeza tinha muita sorte de tê-lo como namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O romance de Hinata com Naruto pode ter fracassado, mas ela não saiu daquela situação sozinha. Ganhou experiência e sabedoria, além de um melhor conhecimento de si mesma e do que queria para sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabia o que o futuro reservava para sua relação com o Nanadaime, mas, agora, finalmente, ela teria tempo para descobrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, uma batida forte vinda de uma parede do lado de fora de seu quarto chamou sua atenção, tirando os olhos perolados das estrelas. No entanto, não havia ninguém ali, apenas a porta entreaberta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toneri-kun…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz chamando-a da janela, e ficou ainda mais assustada ao encontrar o albino do lado de fora, flutuando acima do chão para encará-la do segundo andar. Ele estava bem distante do solo, sendo completamente suspendido pelo ar que bagunçava seus cabelos, mas agia como se tudo estivesse na mais pura tranquilidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toneri-kun?! Você está voando! - exclamou com espanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Ootsutsuki encarou, autoconsciente, sua posição naquela situação. Agora que parara para pensar, como havia chegado ali? Como estava acima do chão? Apenas se recordava de se sentir bem, sentindo o chakra de Hinata com um fluxo tão tranquilo, e bater a cabeça no teto, o que o fez tomar a decisão de acessar a atenção da morena pelo lado de fora, mas, fora isso, não sabia como aquilo estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Creio que estou… Mas, como, eu não sei. - ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, evitando o olhar da Hyuuga. - Hinata, você me acha uma aberração? Me acha estranho ou suspeito por apresentar todas essas habilidades e não poder dizer de onde elas vieram?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De primeira, ela não respondeu, mas tomou seu tempo para pensar. Ino já havia feito os testes com ele no hospital e concluira que, de fato, estava com amnésia - a razão de ele estar em sua companhia agora -, mas, se analisada daquela forma, era sim algo estranho. Mas isso não era razão o suficiente para que Hinata pensasse que ele era alguém anormal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Essa situação é nova pra mim. Não sei exatamente como me sinto… - disse ela, vendo como o rosto de Toneri se contorceu de forma desconfortável, chateado, como se estivesse decepcionado consigo mesmo. Era uma expressão que Hinata via diversas vezes ao se olhar no espelho. Com um impulso, inclinou-se na beira da janela e tomou uma das bochechas de Toneri na palma da mão, erguendo seu olhar em direção ao seu e esticando os lábios em um sorriso de compaixão. - Mas, mesmo não sabendo exatamente como lidar com essa situação, posso dizer, com certeza, que não acho você uma aberração de forma alguma. Você é diferente, e eu não te entendo, mas não quer dizer que eu, ou qualquer outro, não goste de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vento da noite sussurrava nos ouvidos de Hinata e Toneri, bagunçando seus cabelos de forma tão imprevisível como o próprio universo acima de suas cabeças. Havia formosura naquela bagunça, algo na forma como as figuras se movimentavam que deixava o Ootsutsuki completamente em transe. Podia ter a morena lançado um genjutsu sobre si? Ele não duvidava, afinal, possuia um doujutsu ocular. Mas, seja lá o que fosse que a fazia brilhar tão majestosamente debaixo da lua branca, havia capturado a atenção de seus olhos de jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Assumo que eu deva entrar, então.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata riu brevemente e, esticando a mão delicada para o albino, puxou-o para dentro da casa pela janela, ajudando-o a se estabilizar quando os pés retornaram ao chão. O maior chegou a tropeçar por um momento, mas a morena foi rápida o bastante para segurá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você está bem? - o albino assentiu com a cabeça e se soltou dos braços de Hinata. - Não se preocupe com seus poderes agora, Toneri-kun. Assim que amanhecer, Sakura-san e Tenten-san virão para nos ajudar a entender tudo isso que está acontecendo dentro de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assentiu mais uma vez, apreciando o último toque da mão delicada sobre sua pele antes de ambos terem de deixar o cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espantava Toneri a forma como Hinata estava tão calma com isso tudo. Nem ele próprio entendia o que era, de onde veio ou qual seu propósito na Terra, supõe-se que ela deveria estar horrorizada, pois sabia ainda menos que ele. Mas, ao contrário de suas suspeitas, ela estava lidando com tudo isso com a maior calma do mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ou isso era o que ele pensava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga, de fato, aparentava estar calma com tudo aquilo, mas, por dentro, estava incrivelmente ansiosa. Nunca conhecera um Ootsutsuki que não quisesse, de alguma forma, prejudicar seu lar e, embora Toneri fosse um homem incrivelmente doce, calmo e passivo, essas repentinas manifestações de habilidades misteriosas a deixavam na ponta da cadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E se ele, de fato, fosse igual aos outros? E se, assim que sua amnésia passar, ele se revelar um alguém semelhante à Kaguya? Ela odiava pensar que, por trás de um rapaz tão gentil, podia existir alguém com intenções sombrias e perigosas, seja para Konoha e o resto do mundo ou para si mesmo. Por mais que Ino tenha assegurado que ele tinha uma amnésia real, seu jutsu de troca de mentes não podia prever o tipo de pessoa em que suas memórias e experiências o transformaram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, se esse destino se provasse verdadeiro, ela tinha os meios para evitá-lo. Toneri tinha um coração de ouro. Desde que chegara, foi bem respeitoso com os aspectos incomuns de sua cultura, não julgou as atitudes dos líderes locais, pois viu que as mesmas eram justificadas, e tratou com respeito todos que se dirigiram à ele uma vez ou outra, até mesmo os que disparavam-lhe olhares atravessados - sim, ela percebeu a forma como todos olhavam para ele quando andavam pelas ruas. Se fosse tratado com o mesmo respeito, certamente veria que nem todos os habitantes da Terra eram maus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O desconhecimento do Ootsutsuki para como as coisas funcionavam na Terra e, possivelmente, sua proximidade com Hinata, poderiam ser muito úteis para evitar algum conflito banal. E a Hyuuga se recusava a deixar que qualquer conflito ocorresse por algum erro seu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri, do jeito que estava, era uma folha em branco. Uma folha que ela precisava proteger a todo custo, seja dos Ootsutsuki ou inimigos em sua própria terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao retornarem para o hotel, a lua já estava a caminho de voltar ao outro lado do mundo, trazendo a noite e o sono para outro povo. Ainda tardaria em amanhecer, muitas horas, mas isso não fazia com que as crianças se sentissem menos cansadas. O Mizukage já havia levado Kagura com ele para casa, restando apenas Sasuke, Boruto, Sarada e Mitsuki, que não tardaram em acompanhar os passos do Uchiha para seu destino. Aquela noite havia sido realmente longa e mal havia começado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Meus pés estão me matando. - resmungou Boruto enquanto arrastava os pés no chão, exausto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você só andou dez minutos, idiota. - rebateu Sarada, ajeitando os óculos. - Para de resmungar de barriga cheia, meu pai te carregou na maior parte do caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sorriu de canto com a animação de suas crianças. Mesmo depois de tantos problemas, elas continuavam ativas e animadas. Se admirava com o espírito forte delas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pra um cara tão legal como o tio Sasuke, me carregar não deve ter sido nada! - o loiro se exibiu, cruzando os braços e empinando o nariz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto suas crias debatiam, as órbitas ônix de Sasuke deslizaram na direção do garoto de cabelos albinos que caminhava ao seu lado. Sendo relativamente próximo de Orochimaru, ele tinha um certo conhecimento sobre o passado daquela criança em específico. Sabia que ele fora criado em um laboratório e que não era de fato humano, mas de forma alguma pensava menos dele por isso. A única coisa que lhe preocupava era o brilho triste em seu olhar dourado, que era tão bonito quando sorria. A batalha contra Shizuma correu bem, então, supostamente, não deveria haver motivos para que ele estar chateado ou preocupado, embora estivesse mais do que óbvio que tinha sim algo o incomodando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuidadosamente colocou a mão sobre os cabelos quase azuis de Mitsuki, chamando a atenção daqueles olhos dourados com sucesso. Não trocaram muito além de olhares, mas para Sasuke, que, ao contrário de Mitsuki, era bom em ler as expressões das pessoas, foi o suficiente para compreender que tinha algo a ver com Boruto. Na verdade, tudo que envolvia Mitsuki tinha algo a ver com Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fala com ele. - murmurou enquanto os dedos afagavam os cabelos curtos do albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproveitando-se do fato de já estarem diante das portas do Hotel, Sasuke usou sua velocidade para interromper a conversa das outras duas crianças apanhando Sarada em seus braços e levando-a com ele para dentro do edifício. Foi tudo tão rápido que foi como se ela tivesse desaparecido em um piscar de olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Masoque… Qual o motivo de tanta pressa? - fez um gesto de não com a cabeça e estalou a língua no céu da boca. - Às vezes eu não entendo os Uchiha. Eles parecem até aqueles gatos dos vídeos da internet que surtam do nada, hehe. Bom, é melhor nós entra...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que Boruto pudesse começar a caminhar em direção ao hotel, Mitsuki envolveu seu pulso com os dedos, sem apertá-lo, mas forte o suficiente para atrair sua atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar. - os olhos do loiro arregalaram-se em surpresa, mas a boca continuou calada, permitindo que ele tivesse sua chance de fala. Mas o que saiu não era exatamente o que ele esperava. - Eu... Tenho que te devolver isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso não estava nem perto do que ele queria dizer, mas sua boca se moveu por conta própria, como se estivesse possuído. Contudo, ainda assim, era algo que ele precisava falar, por mais que menos relevante. As mãos se enroscaram no bolso da vestimenta, tirando um pequeno pedaço de papel e estendendo-o à Boruto, que o tomou com as mãos trêmulas de frio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que é isso? - perguntou, analisando o papel entre seus dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É o bilhete que a Sarada mandou pra você algumas semanas atrás. - ele sorria, mas Boruto podia sentir que havia algo de falso ali. Um pressentimento ruim… - Eu não tive chance de falar, mas, parabéns pelo namoro. - as palavras tinham um gosto amargo em sua língua, pareciam falsas. Mas isso era ridículo, afinal ele estava feliz pelo amigo, certo? - Você e a Sarada realmente fazem um bom casal. - E, ainda assim, mesmo falando aquilo que lhe vinha à cabeça, o gosto amargo perdurava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos de Boruto travaram no papel, amassando a superfície da primeira dobra de forma a quase cortar seu dedo. Ele estava dividido entre rir e chorar, mas, ao fim, escolheu ficar surpreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Huh? Do que você tá falando? Eu e a Sarada não estamos namorando. Ela só me mandou esse bilhete porque queria conversar comigo no terraço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O momento parecia perfeito para o som de um disco riscado, mas tudo que saiu da boca de Mitsuki foi um mísero “ah”, sua mente ainda lutando para processar a situação. As últimas semanas da sua vida foram passadas com um completo engano implantado em sua mente, e toda a bagunça que seus sentimentos ficaram foi completamente à toa. Era óbvio que ele ficaria em choque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, mesmo assim, ele não podia evitar de se sentir aliviado também. Por mais que soubesse que Sarada devia estar de coração partido por não ter seu amor retribuído, não conseguia ficar triste por ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Boruto não parecia contaminado com a mesma felicidade. Enquanto encarava o papel com os olhos brilhando, mil e uma questões se passavam por sua cabeça. Era como se tivesse alguma coisa em sua barriga, apertando seu intestino e o subindo até o peito, perfurando seus pulmões e o impedindo de respirar. Chegou até a pensar que vomitaria, apesar de não se sentir enjoado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao erguer o olhar na direção do albino, engoliu em seco e resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação pra variar. Queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez, mesmo que se machucasse. Nada de truques, nada de brincadeiras, apenas a verdade, nua e crua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu gosto de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, talvez ele não devesse ter sido </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão</span>
  </em>
  <span> direto. A expressão no rosto de Mitsuki era uma que o loiro nunca tinha visto na vida. Os olhos dourados estavam arregalados e as pupilas quase invisíveis, além dos lábios separados e o corpo completamente travado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, quer ele gostasse dos resultados ou não, já estava feito. As bochechas claras com a luz da lua tomaram uma cor avermelhada e as órbitas azuis já não conseguiam mais encarar Mitsuki nos olhos, tamanho o constrangimento. Tudo que podia fazer era permanecer quieto e se preparar para o impacto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só foi por acaso que, para sua felicidade, o impacto foi a mão de Mitsuki deslizando sobre a sua, juntando suas palmas e entrelaçando seus dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro ergueu rapidamente o olhar, encontrando-se com os brilhantes olhos dourados do albino que encaravam suas mãos juntas com uma luz que ele nunca vira antes. Acariciava sua mão com toda a delicadeza do mundo, como se fosse um pedaço de vidro. Mas o mais belo em seu rosto, sem sombra de dúvida, era seu sorriso. Era tão delicado e sensível, apenas deixava sua expressão com um toque que era tão encantador e ao mesmo tempo tão </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Boruto não conseguia evitar de cair mais e mais no buraco sem fundo que era seu carinho pelo albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração deu uma forte palpitada quando seus olhares se encontraram, o de Mitsuki perfurando o seu como um ferrão e as bochechas tomando cor. Ele não se recordava da última vez que vira o amigo corando, sequer seja viu alguma vez na vida, mas, Rikudou, ele ficava ainda mais adorável assim, se é que isso era possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se é isso que essa sensação significa… Então eu também gosto de você, Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não podia esperar mais. Depois de tamanha confissão, bem diante de seus olhos, ele não podia simplesmente ficar parado sem fazer nada. Sem pensar nas consequências, como sempre fazia, tomou as bochechas pálidas de Mitsuki nas palmas de sua mão e clamou seus lábios para si em um beijo caloroso no meio daquela noite gelada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas um contato, uma pequena prova de tudo que ele tinha direito após aquela confissão, mas o suficiente para deixar ambos completamente viciados na sensação. Mantiveram o beijo por pouco tempo, nenhum dos dois experiente o bastante para saber o que fazer a não ser manter os lábios pressionados um contra o outro. Contudo, isso não tirou-lhes a felicidade de finalmente colocar aquele peso tão grande para fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindo involuntariamente, o loirinho não pôde conter sua empolgação e ansiedade, e lançou-se ao pescoço de Mitsuki, apertando os braços ao seu redor em um abraço, este que foi retribuído com a mesma intensidade e alegria. O albino o rodopiou em seus braços, apoiando-se nos calcanhares para conseguir um melhor efeito, e sua risada era o melhor incentivo que ele tinha para continuar, provocando em si também o mesmo efeito, mesmo que sua voz saísse mais grave e baixa que a histérica do loiro em seus braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela sensação estranha nunca fez sentido para ele. Não entendia a razão de se sentir mal quando Boruto estava perto demais de Sarada ou quando a mesma pedia que se encontrassem em algum lugar escondido de toda a escola. Por muito tempo, a carta que entregou ao contrário ficou o atormentando, como se ele fosse o guardião de todas as respostas para suas perguntas e se recusasse a contá-las, a ser direto com ele, da mesma forma que Orochimaru era consigo nos tempos que passavam juntos. Era tão bom que alguém finalmente tenha sido direto com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora finalmente tinha a resposta que tanto estava procurando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve uma manifestação em frente à empresa fabricante de Trens de Trovão, a Companhia Kaminarimon, a qual estava sendo acusada pelos manifestantes de trabalhar com mão de obra escrava. Ninguém sabia se esse fato era verdadeiro - Naruto fez uma nota mental de verificar depois -, mas, com tantas pessoas revoltadas reunidas em um só lugar, o conselho julgou que seria a melhor hora para agir e tirar a todos do controle de selos - cuja existência fora confirmada após uma análise pelos clãs especializados nessa área.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os cidadãos de Konoha se amontoavam em frente ao grande prédio, uma grande maioria com cartazes à mão e proferindo palavras de indignação. Todos estavam tão distraídos com a situação que não perceberam o grupo de ninjas se aproximando, um a um, e se infiltrando na multidão para quebrar seus selos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou nada para que tudo fosse resolvido e as manifestações parassem, mas Naruto pediu que investigações fossem feitas com a companhia apenas para ter certeza. Ele estava muito desligado da vila ultimamente, como se não estivesse conseguindo pensar direito. Só nas últimas semanas esqueceu de falar com Hinata, checar diversos documentos do trabalho e apresentar a vila à Toneri. Rikudou, ele havia sequer </span>
  <em>
    <span>se apresentado </span>
  </em>
  <span>ao seu visitante! Não tinha forma alguma de sua mente estar sã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa foi parte do motivo pelo qual ele, após resolver o problema com os cidadãos, resolveu dar um pulo no hospital e pedir que Sakura e Karin fizessem um check-up nele. Talvez não fosse nada, talvez fosse só paranoia, mas, sendo o Hokage, ele precisava ter sempre certeza de sua saúde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O casal de médicas não fez muito para o caso dele, já que não estava apresentando nenhum sintoma de algo grave ou urgente. Apenas tiraram algumas amostras de sangue, levaram para o laboratório e fariam algumas perguntas, nada demais. E talvez fosse justamente por não ser nada demais que Naruto estivesse estranhando. Ele estava tão acostumado a receber toda a atenção da vila e ser colocado como prioridade número um que até um simples exame de sangue seria tratado como um problema de Estado. Talvez fosse assim que Boruto se sentia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu farei algumas perguntas pra você enquanto a Sakura ainda está no laboratório. - disse Karin, sentando-se à frente do loiro. - Não é nada demais, só procedimento padrão. Você tem sentido algo estranho ultimamente? Enjoo, tontura, tosses?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não, só alguns lapsos de memória. Eu tenho esquecido coisas básicas, como alguma reunião importante ou pequenos documentos que eu tenho que preencher. - o loiro estalou a língua no céu da boca. - Aliás, eu esqueci que o Gaara virá amanhã pra tratar de alguns assuntos de Estado comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin murmurou e anotou algo que ele não conseguia enxergar em sua prancheta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não me parece que possa ser nada grave, por enquanto, mas se você prefere que façamos os testes pra prevenir, sem problema algum. Afinal, você </span>
  <em>
    <span>é</span>
  </em>
  <span> o Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto soltou um riso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É sempre bom fazer um check-up de tempos em tempos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está certíssimo. Enfim, você tomou alguma coisa recentemente? Remédios, bebida? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não, não, estou completamente limpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendo assim, a ruiva seguiu com a checagem básica: batimentos cardíacos, reflexos, peso, saúde bucal, ouvidos, olhos e tudo mais. Tudo estava normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É, você está limpo mesmo. - brincou ela. - Não vejo nada de errado, Hokage-sama. Você está ótimo. Quando o teste terminar, daqui a alguns dias, pedirei que venha para cá novamente e lhe daremos os resultados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto assentiu com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou, Karin. Você é uma ótima médica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ruiva coçou a nuca, as bochechas ganhando cor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é nada demais. É o mínimo que posso fazer para quando não estiver trabalhando e não souber o que fazer. Não custa nada ajudar pessoas que precisam no tempo livre, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalizados os testes, Naruto se despediu, mandou um abraço para Sakura e deixou o hospital. Uma certa satisfação preencheu seu ser com a ideia de que não havia nada de errado consigo, no entanto, ele não sentia como se estivesse tudo bem. Aqueles problemas de memória e coisas importantes perdidas em meio à bagunça de seu cérebro não eram algo a se dispensar tão facilmente, ainda mais quando se tem um trabalho tão importante quanto ser Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tirou o celular do bolso, a fim de usar o aparelho para distrair sua mente. Muita coisa tinha acontecido naquele dia e ele precisava espairecer. Chegaria em casa, conversaria um pouco com Sasuke e cairia na cama. Isso se os dois não acabassem em uma conversa de várias horas como nas últimas vezes que ligaram um para o outro. Mas Naruto se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que isso nunca aconteceria, e os dois acabaram conversando por três horas seguidas antes de um deles pedir para desligar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante a ligação, o loiro soube que Boruto comentou sobre a discussão entre ele e Hinata para Sasuke, pois o mesmo o questionou sobre o incidente, da mesma forma que um detetive questiona um suspeito. Ele não teve tempo de explicar tudo durante a ligação, até porque este era um assunto que preferia discutir pessoalmente, mas o assegurou de que já havia conversado com Hinata, o que visivelmente fez com que Sasuke se acalmasse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno não contou muito sobre a viagem em si, pois também preferia conversar melhor quando voltasse para Konoha, o que fez com que a ligação ficasse relativamente mais curta, durando “apenas” três horas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando foi deitar em sua cama, após realizar toda a higiene antes de dormir, abraçou-se ao travesseiro que Sasuke usava, divagando para o sono com o cheiro de seu perfume e se perguntando como as coisas se resolveriam quando finalmente voltasse. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Entre a lua e as estrelas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto não se recordava se já havia andado de trem, nem mesmo para ir à reuniões importantes com os Kages. Era tão acostumado com o estilo antigo de viajar que, sempre que podia sair do trabalho, ia pra qualquer lugar a pé. Viagens de trem eram incrivelmente tediosas justamente pelo fato de você ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>obrigado </span>
  </em>
  <span>a ficar parado, o que não era nem um pouco o estilo do loiro - outro motivo para detestar seu trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como combinado há algum tempo atrás, Gaara chegaria à Konoha hoje, e Naruto, sendo o Hokage, era quem devia recebê-lo para dar-lhe as boas-vindas e explicar a situação em que se encontravam, o que explicava sua presença na estação de trem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na verdade, não era ele quem, necessariamente, tinha de buscar o Kazekage, mas, por serem amigos, fazia questão de ser aquele a recebê-lo. Esperar pelo trem era apenas o preço de sua decisão. Ele também esperava ter mais tempo para passar com o ruivo dessa vez, aproveitando para discutirem algumas coisas de Estado e de suas vidas pessoais. Faz tempo que Naruto e Gaara não conversavam de forma pessoal, sem assuntos sobre suas vilas entrarem no meio e tornarem tudo uma questão diplomática entre dois líderes. Ele queria muito que essa vez fosse diferente, só pra variar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o sinal da chegada do próximo trem foi emitido, o Hokage levantou do banco, na esperança de que fosse aquele pelo qual ele esperava, e um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios ao ver que era mesmo. Assim que o Kazekage desceu do trem, dois serviçais seguindo logo atrás de si com as malas em mãos, Naruto acenou o mais alto que pôde, ignorando completamente a existência de outras pessoas ao seu redor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gaara! Aqui!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Kazekage, agora sim com o cabelo em melhor estilo, sorriu na direção do Hokage e, sem mais delongas, se aproximou, sinalizando para seus serviçais o seguirem. Um deles se virou para dentro do trem e gritou algo antes de correr atrás de seu líder, mas, como Naruto não conseguiu ouvir nada, decidiu ignorar esse detalhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É sempre bom poder te ver, Naruto. - disse Gaara, fazendo uma breve reverência para o Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu digo o mesmo. - sorriu. - Quer ajuda com as malas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara negou com a cabeça, gesticulando para os serventes que já traziam a bagagem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto assentiu, captando a mensagem. Ia acompanhar o Kazekage em direção ao hotel de Konoha, onde ele ficaria, quando viu uma última figura descendo do trem. Ele tinha o cabelo em tom escuro e espetado, com o rosto coberto com maquiagem, e uma camada grossa de areia de ferro cobrindo-o do ombro aos pés, deixando apenas suas sandálias expostas. O Hokage já tinha ouvido falar que Gaara havia adotado uma criança por recomendação do conselho de sua vila, para que a criança fosse criada como herdeira de Sunagakure e assumisse o cargo de Kazekage quando o atual resolvesse se aposentar. Talvez essa fosse a identidade da criança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim como previra, o garoto se aproximou de Gaara sem tirar os olhos do mesmo, como se estivesse perdido em toda a situação. O Kazekage colocou a mão em seu ombro e acariciou a região com o polegar, como se para confortá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto, eu não acredito que tenha conhecido meu filho. Esse é Shinki. - virou-se para o menor. - Shinki, esse é o Nanadaime Hokage, e um de meus melhores amigos, Uzumaki Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O garoto parecia um tanto tímido, ao mesmo tempo que intimidador e misterioso. O lembra um pouco de Sasuke - apesar de que, a esse ponto, o que </span>
  <em>
    <span>não</span>
  </em>
  <span> o lembrava de Sasuke?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Shinki. Seja bem-vindo à Konoha. - cumprimentou o menor, que respondeu com uma reverência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou, Nanadaime-sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só me chame de Naruto, por favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinki assentiu e voltou a se calar, sua atenção voltando ao pai, que acariciou seus cabelos escuros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shinki é um tanto reservado, mas você se acostuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto fez um gesto com a mão, como uma forma de dizer: “sem problemas” e, sem mais delongas, guiou o Kazekage e seu filho em direção ao hotel onde ficariam. A princípio havia pensado em deixar que se acomodassem em algum lugar da Torre Hokage, mas, considerando que não desejaria que Gaara visse a correria que estava em Konoha devido aos problemas recentes, descartou a ideia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguiram com as trivialidades de chegarem ao hotel, introduzir o local e começarem as instalações, apenas no fim de tudo seguindo para um local onde pudessem discutir a questão de Toneri de forma mais tranquila, Shinki ficando para trás com os serviçais do Kazekage. Com uma possível ameaça de Ootsutsuki, vinda ou não de Toneri, Naruto, junto de seu novo conselho, decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria contar com o apoio de aliados próximos para analisar a situação, e Sunagakure não era tão distante de Konoha assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após um tempo de caminhada e algumas discussões, resolveram almoçar no Ichiraku, onde poderiam ser deixados em paz para tratar de seus assuntos particulares. Contudo, até lá, estavam apenas jogando conversa fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seu filho parece muito forte. - disse o loiro. - Não era um dos antigos Kazekages que tinha a habilidade de usar a areia de ferro? O terceiro, acho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara assentiu com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sim, foi o terceiro. Shinki é um dos descendentes do terceiro Kazekage. - explicou, tomando um gole do sake que pedira. - Descobrimos durante um incidente com as outras crianças e, assim que tudo veio à tona, decidi acolhê-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faz sentido. O garoto provavelmente não tinha família, considerando o histórico de Sunagakure, e o conselho ainda devia estar exigindo um futuro Kazekage para quando Gaara se aposentasse. Daquela forma, todos saíam ganhando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E vocês se dão bem? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara assentiu mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No começo foi um pouco complicado, mas acho que ambos já nos ajustamos à realidade da situação. Eu cuido dele como se fosse meu próprio filho, afinal, realmente o considero. - mais um gole. - E quanto à você, Naruto? Como estão as coisas com seus filhos agora que você e o Sasuke já assumiram a relação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro não percebeu o calor subindo em suas bochechas enquanto coçava a nuca, sua mente instantaneamente divagando para os almoços de família que compartilhou com Sasuke, seus filhos e Sarada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu diria que estão bem melhores do que antes, pra ser sincero. As crianças parece que estão se acostumando melhor à ideia e aceitando o Sasuke como parte da família. Boruto ainda é um caso complicado, mas percebi que ele também está se abrindo mais, apesar de ser um pouco mais devagar quanto às garotas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Kazekage soltou um murmúrio de compreensão, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E você e Sarada, como estão se saindo? Ela também deve ter tido muito a que se acostumar desde a separação dos pais, também considerando a relação que ela e o Sasuke já mantinham… - Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, demonstrando resistência ao assunto, sinal que Gaara logo percebeu. O ruivo limpou a garganta e continuou: - Como está sendo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dando um gole de seu próprio sake e batendo o copo na mesa, impaciente, o loiro soltou um suspiro antes de responder:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não diria que mudou muita coisa, na verdade. Eu já era mais próximo da Sarada antes de tudo acontecer, então as coisas, naturalmente, continuaram no mesmo curso. Ela ainda me chama de Nanadaime, mas pretendo conseguir que ela me chame logo pelo primeiro nome; Ainda não me acostumei com todos próximos de mim me chamando tão de um jeito tão formal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você se acostuma. - assegurou Gaara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Enfim, estamos bem, eu e ela. Ela é uma garota excepcional, bem parecida com o pai, mas tem bastante do gênio da mãe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você nunca ficou incomodado pelo fato de ela não ser sua filha? Digo, biologicamente sua?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto já tinha ouvido muito sobre pais que maltratam os filhos que não eram naturalmente deles. Acontecia geralmente com órfãos que foram adotados e pessoas que casavam mais de uma vez. Em certo ponto, se tornou algo comum, embora não devesse. Entretanto, ele nunca achou que se encaixava naquele padrão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não. - respondeu em um tiro certeiro. - Acho que, de certa forma, eu sempre a considerei uma filha, antes mesmo de eu e Sasuke ficarmos juntos. Sakura-chan e eu somos muito amigos, e é claro que eu estava ansioso pra ver a filhinha do meu melhor amigo crescer e virar uma garota forte e independente. Não pude fazer muita parte desse processo porque tinha minhas próprias crianças pra cuidar, mas, antes de eu me tornar Hokage, eu lembro que frequentava bastante a casa da Sakura-chan, até levava o Boruto pra brincar com ela de vez em quando, nos dias em que Hinata estava ocupada com algo a mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Entendo. E, falando na Hinata, como ela está depois que vocês se separaram?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não mencionou a briga, mas não foi difícil imaginar que ele já tinha ciência do que aconteceu entre ele e a Hyuuga. Seu humor visivelmente diminuiu, o que deixou o Kazekage um tanto transtornado, com medo de ter pegado em um nervo ainda muito sensível para o amigo. Porém, mesmo assim, ele respondeu:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- As coisas entre nós estão um pouco complicadas. Decidimos nos afastar um pouco para que pudéssemos respirar e processar tudo que aconteceu. Tantas coisas aconteceram entre nosso divórcio e as revoltas em Konoha que sequer tive tempo de parar e perceber o quanto eu estava devendo à ela pela forma como agi. - abaixou o olhar, visivelmente arrependido. - Eu agi muito mal em não ter dado à ela o apoio que precisava e não ter sido completamente sincero com ela. Estou fazendo o melhor que posso para assumir meu erro e compensá-la pela minha falta de sensatez e por ser um amigo ruim. Por enquanto, só quero que ela tenha o próprio espaço e que melhore da situação incômoda em que coloquei ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouvir Naruto falar daquela forma era estranho, até parecia outra pessoa, mas Gaara conseguia admirar a atitude matura e a responsabilidade que o loiro assumiu, o que nunca seria possível se tudo isso tivesse acontecido há alguns anos atrás. Ele tinha orgulho do amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Entendo. Sendo assim, desejo toda a sorte do mundo à vocês dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele sorriso que tanto adorava finalmente estava de volta aos lábios do amigo, acompanhado de um brilho majestoso em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou. - disse, repousando as mãos no colo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aqui estão seus pedidos, Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama. - disse Ayame, chegando na mesa compartilhada pelos dois kages com duas tigelas de lámen. - Espero que gostem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois agradeceram a comida e voltaram a atenção para os pratos, encerrando o assunto temporariamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara não podia evitar de fitar o loiro de vez em quando, mil e um pensamentos passando por sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Seu amigo realmente havia se enterrado em um buraco bem fundo e ele realmente esperava que pudesse sair o mais rápido possível. Não gostava de pensar que Naruto estava passando por problemas vinte e quatro horas por dia, enchendo sua cabeça e não dando um minuto de intervalo para que ele pudesse respirar. Pensando bem, talvez o tempo não fosse muito bom para fazer aquilo que haviam planejado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne, Naruto - chamou o ruivo, tirando a atenção do loiro da comida. - Já que você e a Hinata não estão muito bem ainda, eu presumo, será que não seria melhor deixar que eu conheça Toneri uma outra hora? Lembro de você me dizendo que a esta hora ele estaria treinando com ela, junto com Ino e Tenten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto engoliu o lámen que estava mastigando e deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu realmente não me importo, Gaara. Pra mim, o que ficar melhor pra você é o suficiente. - fez uma breve pausa, desviando o olhar para seu prato por um segundo. Lembrou-se de como estava cansado de tanto trabalhar e o estresse que passou nos últimos dias, tanto em sua vida pessoal como na de trabalho, e começou a pensar duas vezes. - … Embora talvez eu devesse aproveitar e tirar um pouco de tempo pra mim. As coisas por aqui estão um pouco agitadas recentemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara tomou um último gole de seu sakê antes de colocar o copo, agora vazio, de volta no lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Diz pela descoberta de complô contra a vila, não é? - o loiro assentiu. - Pois bem, então. Depois do almoço, vou voltar ao hotel e passar um tempo com meu filho. Ainda preciso explicar algumas coisas sobre Konoha pra ele antes de deixá-lo sair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com a mudança de tópico, o loiro pareceu se mostrar mais interessado na conversa é bem mais empolgado em responder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, vocês gostariam que eu oferecesse alguém para ser um guia turístico? Talvez um para você e um para Shinki, caso decidam ir à lugares diferentes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Kazekage sorriu, simpático.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seria ótimo. Arigatou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois continuaram o almoço em silêncio, trocando apenas alguns assuntos paralelos aqui e ali para não ficar aquele clima constrangedor. Ao fim, dividiram a conta, cada um pagando o próprio prato, e seguiram por caminhos diferentes, Naruto permitindo que Gaara fizesse um pequeno tour pela vila antes de retornar ao quarto, encontrando alguns rostos amigáveis pelo caminho e mais um ao chegar no quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A porta fez um click ao fechar, chamando a atenção de Shinki do pequeno objeto que analisava entre seus dedos. O garoto se acomodou na cama onde estava sentado e ajeitou a postura para receber o maior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tão rápido? - perguntou ao pai. - Mal faz duas horas que você saiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinki era um garoto mais reservado, gostava de ter tempo para si, e era ainda melhor quando podia ter todo um quarto para aproveitar sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Houveram alguns imprevistos e acabei voltando mais cedo. - explicou ao se aproximar do filho, que voltou a prestar atenção à seja lá o que que tinha em mãos. - O que você está segurando, Shinki?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno murmurou e deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Um anel que achei na rua. Alguém deve ter perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentando-se à beira da cama, Gaara se inclinou para poder olhar melhor o objeto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É uma aliança. - apontou. - Tem algum nome gravado por dentro? Talvez possa nos levar ao dono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinki acenou com a cabeça e inclinou o anel, tentando de todas as formas ver as gravuras. E, de fato, havia algo escrito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “Naruto”. - leu. - Essa aliança pertence ao Nanadaime?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo negou com a cabeça, tomando o anel das mãos do filho para melhor inspecioná-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eles não gravam o próprio nome nas alianças; essas são dadas aos cônjuges. Essa aliança pertence à ex-mulher dele, Hinata Hyuuga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O menor murmurou em entendimento, escorregando para mais perto do pai para também ver o anel. As tradições na vila da areia eram um pouco diferentes das de Konoha. Por exemplo, não gravavam os nomes dos cônjuges nas alianças, apenas alguma mensagem de vez em quando, o que atiçava a curiosidade de Shinki em aprender sobre aquele país estranho. Contudo, não seria certo continuar na posse de um objeto, independente do que e para que, sabendo quem é o dono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sendo assim, deveríamos devolver, não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em circunstâncias normais, Gaara diria que sim sem pestanejar. No entanto, lembrando-se da conversa com Naruto sobre Hinata mais cedo, não tinha tanta certeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Talvez mais tarde. - disse, guardando o objeto no bolso. - Eu não tenho muita certeza se ela gostaria de ter isso de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O treinamento havia sido mais puxado do que as garotas pensavam quando se reuniram naquela manhã. Por Toneri vir de outro planeta, não sabiam o tipo de poder que ele detinha ou como controlá-lo. O tempo que passaram no treino foi composto pelas garotas atacando o Ootsutsuki repetidamente, na esperança de que, alguma hora, ele desbloqueasse algum poder diferente de tudo que elas já viram antes, mas, fora sua habilidade de flutuar e as habilidades que detinha sobre o elemento vento, nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabiam quanto tempo estavam treinando, mas estavam todos cansados, Toneri incluso, embora conseguisse esconder melhor do que as garotas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Caramba, Toneri, você é forte. - elogiou Sakura, limpando algumas gotas de suor que escorriam de sua testa antes de abrir um sorriso em seu rosto e disparar em sua direção, acabando logo atrás dele. - Mas não o bastante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um soco desferido contra o chão, o Ootsutsuki viu-se surpreendido e, literalmente, sem chão. Ia usar seus poderes para voar e sair do alcance de Sakura até que uma pedra das que um dia pertenceram ao soco voou em sua direção, impulsionada por um segundo soco da rosada, atingindo-lhe bem no meio da barriga e forçando seu estômago a cuspir sangue. Ela tinha feito questão de aplicar força extra naquele golpe pra compensar a falta de progresso que teve durante toda aquela luta. Sakura detestava sair de uma briga sem ter feito nada ou sequer acertado um golpe, era uma desgraça completa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino levou certo tempo para se recuperar do golpe, mais do que havia com os últimos, provavelmente fruto de seu cansaço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cansado? - perguntou Tenten à Toneri, que segurava a barriga e ofegava mais do que anteriormente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que a perda de memória me fez perder o jeito de lutar. - disse ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em sua mente, Tenten fez questão de anotar que ele deveria ser alguém com vastas habilidades de luta com todas as suas memórias coletadas, pois, se na falta dela ele já lutava muito bem, quem sabe como seria quando estava com sua saúde física e mental em 100%? Isso, ou ela e Sakura estavam ficando molengas, o que não era uma teoria muito fora da curva, considerando a falta de missões que a vila estava recebendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Talvez seja melhor pararmos por hoje. - sugeriu ela. - Ainda preciso preencher o relatório para o Hokage-sama sobre nosso treino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum dos demais questionou, afinal, era Sakura quem estava no comando do treino. Colocaram-se a postos e cada um seguiu em sua própria direção, apenas Toneri e Hinata seguindo pelo mesmo caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após o treino, o dia correu muito mais rápido do que de costume, ao menos para a Hyuuga e o Ootsutsuki. Aproveitaram do tempo que tinham para conhecer melhor a vila e Hinata até o apresentou à outros de seus amigos numa tentativa de fazê-lo se sentir bem-vindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles se deram muito bem, no fim das contas. As garotas pareceram cair de amores pelo albino, que parecia, de fato, com um “Deus grego”, como Ino se referira à ele. Os garotos, surpreendentemente, também se deram bem com ele, mantendo uma mente aberta e alguns até se disponibilizando a ajudá-lo caso tivesse alguma dúvida sobre a vila e procurasse respostas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegou a hora de visitar a casa de Kiba, foram surpreendidos ao serem recebidos na porta da casa por uma grande ninhada de cachorros. Eles e Himawari não deram nenhum descanso para Hinata e Toneri, que foram soterrados de amor e carinhos. A pequena já estava passando muito tempo longe da mãe e sentia muito sua falta, além de ter várias perguntas para o Ootsutsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em suma, foi um dia bem cansativo, mesmo não sendo tão produtivo quanto esperado. Ao voltar para casa, a Hyuuga estava a fazer a janta quando Toneri se aproximou dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Lamento que o dia não tenha sido muito produtivo. - ele tinha dito, com a cabeça baixa. - Eu gostaria muito de poder ser de mais ajuda do que apenas um ponto de interrogação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata sentiu uma pontada de pena em seu peito. Toneri era um homem tão simpático e bondoso, e ter todas aquelas perguntas em sua cabeça devia estar o matando. Ele não merecia passar por aquilo. A própria morena não sabia o que faria se suas memórias fossem arrancadas de sua mente; se esquecesse de sua irmã, seus amigos, seus filhos, além de tudo pelo que já passou. Seria um pesadelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, ela não podia fazer muito pelo albino, apenas sorrir e confortá-lo teria de ser o bastante por hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe com isso, Toneri-kun. Esperaremos o tempo que for preciso para entendermos tudo sobre você. - e correu para desligar o fogão, prestes a queimar o arroz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri esboçou um sorriso em seus lábios finos, mas continuou a encarar o chão, igual a quando uma criança faz algo de errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mesmo assim, vocês todos têm sido tão compreensivos comigo desde que cheguei e eu não posso evitar de sentir como se devesse retribuir de alguma forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tampa encaixou perfeitamente na panela, e Hinata se virou na direção de Toneri com uma mão acariciando sua bochecha pálida. Ela gostaria muito de poder oferecer mais que um sorriso e palavras, mas, infelizmente não podia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele era uma pessoa tão amorosa, merecia muito mais do que ela podia oferecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não precisa retribuir nada. Estamos mais do que felizes em ajudar quem precisa; somos shinobi, afinal. É nosso dever ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele sorriso, tão terno em seu rosto de pele lisa e feições delicadas, tão singelo e sincero, conseguia fazer seu coração bater mil vezes mais que o normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela era uma pessoa tão boa, de coração tão puro. Merecia muito mais do que ele podia oferecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos sentaram à frente um do outro na mesa de jantar e comeram em silêncio, trocando apenas alguns olhares aqui e ali ao levantar a cabeça. Ao contrário dos jantares com sua família, o silêncio não era incômodo, como se estivessem se evitando, mas sim aconchegante, no sentido de que não há nada para dizer, toda a informação já foi trocada. Era uma sensação boa. Hinata queria apenas ter tido mais tempo para aproveitar, porém acabou de comer rapidamente e levou os pratos para a pia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A comida estava ótima, Hinata. - elogiou Toneri ao vê-la tomar seu prato vazio de sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corando, ela agradeceu e tornou a fazer suas tarefas. Contudo, não conseguiu começar a lavar a louça, da forma que tinha em mente. Muito pelo contrário. Foi surpreendida quando Toneri se aproximou dela por trás e pediu um minuto de sua atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só um momento, Hinata. - pediu ele ao tomar sua mão. - Se não for muito incomodo, será que poderia me ajudar com uma última coisa antes de apagarmos as luzes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto da Hyuuga se iluminou com curiosidade e assentiu, sua mão apertando o contato com a do albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É claro, Toneri-kun. Do que você precisar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mão em mão, ele a guiou até seu quarto no segundo andar, mais precisamente à janela. Hinata arregalou os olhos ao ver o Ootsutsuki caminhar até o parapeito da janela e pular, sem sequer olhar para trás. Correu e debruçou-se no parapeito, dando de cara com um sorriso de lábios finos em expressão de ternura flutuando bem à sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um rubor se intensificou em suas bochechas ao vê-lo estender a mão para ela, seu corpo se afastando alguns centímetros da janela e os lábios apartando para mostrar seu sorriso de dentes brancos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Me mostre como é Konoha de cima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração de Hinata deu um pulo em seu peito e seus olhos divagaram naquela mão de pele delicada estendida em sua direção. Era um sentimento tão familiar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão estranho que ela não podia evitar de sentir seu estômago se revirar dentro de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>É incrível como um pequeno gesto pode significar tanto na grande escala das coisas. Para os que olhassem, pareceria que Toneri estava apenas a oferecer um passeio à Hyuuga. Porém, ela sabia da verdade; se tomasse a mão de Toneri na sua, estaria se entregando à ele, </span>
  <em>
    <span>confiando</span>
  </em>
  <span> nele, naquele que, em preto e branco, deveria ser seu inimigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não parecia uma boa ideia, correto? Considerando tudo pelo que seu mundo já passou na mão daqueles seres que tanto pareciam determinados em acabar com tudo aquilo que mais amavam na terra. Mas havia algo diferente, alguma força que empurrava Hinata na direção contrária à qual qualquer um iria em sua posição. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele; de seu belo rosto e cabelos albinos iluminados pela luz da lua cheia, brilhante e resplandescente em um majestoso céu estrelado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pele macia fez cócegas em sua mão ao entrelaçar seus dedos, deixando que suas palmas encaixassem uma na outra e ela fosse, literalmente, tirada do chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu peito chocou-se com o dele, seus rostos a centímetros de distância. Ela podia sentir as bochechas esquentando mais e mais a cada segundo que passava olhando naqueles olhos brancos com uma pitada de azul, perdendo-se nos padrões de suas irises e a delicadeza de suas feições. Segurou-se em seu pescoço ao sentir suas mãos deslizarem para suas pernas e costas, carregando-a estilo noiva. Os lábios finos curvaram-se em um sorriso terno e sensível, sonhador, atraindo Hinata ainda mais por sua gravidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Segure firme. - disse em um sussurro, ao que a morena assentiu com a cabeça e fez como lhe foi ordenado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltando o olhar à estrada à frente, Toneri levantou voo. O vento forte soprava seus cabelos para trás, tanto quanto suas roupas, cintilantes sob a luz da lua que refletia em suas faces admiradas. As luzes das casas e estabelecimentos ainda abertos entraram em seu campo de visão, criando um perfeito cenário, digno de pintura. Prédios contrastando com árvores e a silhueta de pessoas que mais pareciam formigas vistas de cima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso admirável surgiu nos lábios da Hyuuga, que, inconscientemente, apertou mais os braços ao redor do rosto do Ootsutsuki. Era simplesmente magnifico. Ela nunca tinha visto sua pequena vila de um jeito tão inusitado, um ponto de vista totalmente novo. Tudo era tão pequeno de cima, mais do que ela normalmente achava, já tendo conhecido tudo que havia para conhecer em sua casa. Era assustador, realmente, como eles eram tão insignificantes comparado aos grandes astros. Suas vidas seguiam tão rápido que logo se esvairiam enquanto os gigantes não teriam nem mesmo começado. Tão pequeno…  Mas tão lindo, ao mesmo tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma arfada escapou de seus lábios ao sentir-se ser levada para cima, distanciando ainda mais seus pés do chão, já há muito tempo encoberto pelas nuvens. Frio arrepiou sua pele com as gotículas de água acumuladas caindo sobre si, a visão encoberta por cinza e uma neblina densa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluzente como um diamante, a lua enfim deu o ar da graça, brilhando majestosa acima de todas as nuvens que deixaram para trás. Ela estava cheia, formato cortado em um perfeito círculo, encaixando perfeitamente nos olhos perolados de Hinata, que não conseguia desgrudá-lo de sua majestividade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É lindo. - sussurrou em um espanto, coração acelerado em seu peito, como se quisesse se libertar de uma gaiola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apertando os braços ao redor de seu corpo, Toneri sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas seus olhos não estavam na lua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A semana passou voando, e, tão rápido quanto quando chegaram, a escola estava voltando para Konoha. A embarcação aconteceu durante a manhã, quase antes de o sol nascer. Todos levantaram cedo e levaram as malas, arrumadas no dia anterior, para o cais, recebendo ajuda de alguns monitores e de Kagura, que veio para se despedir dos colegas. Embora Sasuke pudesse simplesmente usar um portal para levar todos de volta, a embarcação já havia sido paga, e, no fim, não é a viagem que conta? Não custa nada demorar algumas horinhas a mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pegamos tudo? - perguntou Kagura, segurando uma mala em cada mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sim, já está tudo carregado. - disse Konohamaru, limpando o suor que escorria por sua testa. - É só levarmos isso para o barco e estará tudo pronto para irmos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um grunhido coletivo soou da boca de todas as crianças, que estavam cansadas de ter que mover malas pesadas pra todo lado às cinco da manhã. Mas, infelizmente, esse era o preço de viajar; eles estavam fadados a carregar sua bagagem para o navio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto faziam seu caminho para o navio com as malas em mãos, os olhos ônix de Sasuke não deixavam de contemplar o céu, ao mesmo tempo que uma sensação de nostalgia crescia em seu estômago. Estava voltando para casa. Estava voltando para </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A ansiedade borbulhava em seu estômago como borboletas em um arbusto de flores. Havia passado tempo demais sem ter a presença radiante de seu namorado ao seu lado e já estava começando a sentir a abstinência. No entanto, respirou fundo e voltou a fixar o olhar no caminho, o tempo para se encontrarem diminuindo um consolo para seu coração cansado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa animada das crianças embelezou a atmosfera, tornando o caminho bem mais agradável do que o silêncio e barulho do vento jamais faria. Sarada e Boruto andavam e discutiam a cada dois segundos, enquanto Mitsuki apenas seguia calado, sua mão segurando a do loiro. A dinâmica passava uma sensação de normalidade, rotina, algo familiar em meio ao caminho desconhecido pelos estrangeiros. No geral, Sasuke diria que a viagem foi muito boa. Conseguiram descansar, Boruto finalmente se livrou de um de seus conflitos internos e, de quebra, resolveram problemas de Estado de Kirigakure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele apenas esperava que as coisas estivessem bem em casa. A ligação de Naruto ainda atormentava sua mente. A forma como ele desligou naquele dia, quando ainda nem haviam chegado à Kirigakure, ainda o deixava nervoso com as ideias que apareciam em sua mente sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Seu namorado continuou a mandar notícias e ligá-lo na mesma rotina que involuntariamente criaram durante aquela semana, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Sasuke apenas deixou passar, consolando-se de que poderiam resolver tudo quando voltasse de viagem. Entretanto, ele estaria mentindo grandiosamente se dissesse que aquilo não o preocupava. Naruto não estava em seus melhores dias, parecia mais desligado, e agora estava evitando de lhe contar sobre coisas possivelmente importantes e que precisariam de sua atenção, negando o acordo que fizeram de avisar um ao outro caso algo grave acontecesse. E isso o preocupava, pois parecia que ele não era ele mesmo, além de não serem atitudes muito saudáveis, tanto por ele ser Hokage quanto em questão aos relacionamentos que seu comportamento poderia afetar, incluindo a ele mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O tempo consolou-o, no entanto, envolvendo-o em seus braços e sussurrando os segundos que passavam e aproximavam seu retorno à vila. Eles logo se encontrariam de novo, e poderiam finalmente resolver tudo aquilo que ficou pendente das últimas ligações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passaram horas até tudo estar pronto para a turma partir, mas, quando o momento finalmente chegou, todos os rostos adquiriram uma mistura particular de ansiedade e saudade. Antes de irem embora, tinham de se despedir de um amigo, e Sasuke podia ver muito bem como Boruto estava chateado por não poder ter feito muito mais por Kagura naqueles últimos dias. Apesar de terem passado muito tempo juntos, era possível notar que fora Mitsuki quem atraiu toda a atenção do loiro durante o resto da semana e isso estava refletindo na forma como Boruto aproveitou a experiência em Kirigakure. Ele pensava que poderia ter dado mais atenção ao novo amigo, principalmente depois do que aconteceu no começo da semana, mas outras coisas acabaram ocupando sua mente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke fez uma nota mental de convidar Kagura para passar um tempo em Konoha assim que possível, assim as crianças poderiam aproveitar melhor o tempo umas com as outras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O carregamento do navio levou cerca de uma hora e meia, com mais vinte minutos de atraso para que as crianças pudessem se ajeitar no quarto disponível para elas. Os professores estavam visivelmente exaustos quando acabaram o serviço. O suor escorria de suas testas e todos estavam ofegantes, embora as malas não estivessem carregadas com nada mais que algumas lembrancinhas se comparado com a última vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não vejo a hora de voltarmos para Konoha. - suspirou Konohamaru. - Essa viagem foi bem divertida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se não contar alguns problemas aqui e ali, foi mesmo. - acrescentou Moegi. - Muito obrigada por ter vindo conosco, Sasuke-san. Foi bem mais fácil controlar as crianças com você junto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno assentiu com a cabeça sem realmente prestar atenção na conversa. Estava ocupado demais tentando conseguir algum sinal para continuar a conversar com Naruto. Levaria cerca de um dia inteiro para voltarem à Konoha e ele gostaria de ter uma chance de ouvi-lo uma última vez antes que tivesse de ocupar sua cabeça com a situação das crianças. Ele mal conseguia aguentar de ansiedade de vê-lo novamente. Sua expressão não mostrava isso, mas estava lá. Precisava se distrair urgentemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou entrar um pouco. Preciso checar em algumas coisas. - disse ele, virando-se e indo em direção à cabines sem esperar a aprovação dos professores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke não estava presente quando as crianças se reuniram à beira do convés para acenar para Kagura e partir. Não porque estava cansado, apenas não se sentia muito sociável no momento. Achou que seria melhor ficar de fora das despedidas para não estragar o momento com sua carranca e mal-humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, toda a preguiça e vibrações negativas foram levadas para longe de seu corpo com o toque de seu celular. Um sorriso de orelha à orelha, que já estava se tornando frequente em seu rosto, se fez presente ao ver o nome aparecer na tela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Moshi moshi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não para de falar, não, por favor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>- implorou Naruto do outro lado da linha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno estava rindo antes que se desse conta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Usuratonkachi, não é pra tanto. Eu chego em casa amanhã. Você é forte, aguenta mais um dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouviu o loiro forçar um gemido.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Mas eu amo tanto sua voz, Sasuke</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke estava chegando num ponto em que, se ouvisse Naruto choramingar para ele mais uma vez, ele ia explodir. Não no mal sentido, como em “</span>
  <em>
    <span>você é tão irritante que eu não consigo mais aguentar</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, mas no sentido de “</span>
  <em>
    <span>você é tão perfeito que meu corpo não tem capacidade para lidar com isso.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dizer que ele sentia falta de sua besta loira era dizer pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Usuratonkachi. - disse simplesmente. Uma única palavra, entre eles, já bastava para transmitir uma carga enorme de sentimentos. - E como vão as coisas por aí? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>O melhor que conseguem. Vou te deixar a par de tudo quando chegar em casa.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - prometeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke acenou com a cabeça, embora soubesse que o loiro não podia vê-lo do outro lado da linha, e voltou a jogar conversa fora com ele, sem perceber que, depois de cerca de dez minutos depois, uma terceira pessoa se juntou ao recinto, escondida atrás da porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ela se sentia culpada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vendo a felicidade que seu pai trazia à Sasuke, uma pessoa muito conhecida por sua falta de expressão, ele se sentia culpado. Uma vez ele já imaginou que sua vida seria melhor com seus pais voltando a ficar juntos, abandonando seu leque de escolhas e caminhos para continuar em uma estrada pré-determinada e infeliz. Agora que ele viu o que havia no caminho alternativo, se sentia péssimo. Como ele pôde um dia querer voltar aos dias em que sua mãe passava solitária e seu pai se enfurnava no escritório? Como ele pôde um dia querer que o pai de Sarada mantivesse distância de sua família e os deixasse em paz, quando agora ele descobriu a verdadeira face do homem e o quanto ele era uma boa pessoa com boas intenções? Ele era um idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto distanciava-se da porta, Boruto colocou em sua cabeça a meta de compensar Sasuke por suas más intenções. E, é claro, seu pai também, pois estava diretamente afetado em suas decisões, mas este deveria ser após sua pequena conversa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda havia muito a ser resolvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltando ao cais, todas as crianças estavam reunidas jogando Uno - e tentando evitar que as cartas voassem com o vento. Boruto forçou uma expressão tranquila e se aproximou, sentando-se entre Mitsuki e Shikadai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por que vocês tão jogando cartas aqui em cima? - perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inojin olhou de seu deque e fez o favor de responder:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aqui é menos abafado. Mesmo com o vento, é mais confortável aqui em cima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dando de ombros, Boruto pegou algumas cartas do monte restante e se juntou ao jogo, esquecendo-se dos pensamentos anteriores. Até chegarem em casa, tudo que ele podia fazer era matar o tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em algum momento durante o jogo, sem que ele sequer percebesse, a mão de Mitsuki se entrelaçou à sua, seus dedos intercalados, não que o loiro se incomodasse de alguma forma, pois foi rápido em retribuir o contato e encaixar a mão na sua. Passaram-se poucos dias desde que eles oficializaram o namoro e tudo estava se desenrolando tranquilamente. As coisas continuavam essencialmente as mesmas, exceto que agora eles eram bem mais afetuosos que antes. Às vezes, Boruto colocava a cabeça no ombro de Mitsuki. Em outras, o albino segurava em sua mão em momentos aleatórios do dia. Algumas outras vezes, estas um pouco mais raras, o loiro deitaria ao lado de Mitsuki durante a noite e o abraçaria para se aconchegar melhor. Em suma, tudo estava correndo bem, nada muito fora do normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se fosse assim que as coisas eram entre seus pais, Boruto não poderia reclamar de tudo que eles sacrificaram para ficarem juntos. Tecnicamente, ele podia dizer que poderiam ter feito tudo de forma mais delicada, mas, quando se tratava de seu pai, ele nunca sabia o que esperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava doido para chegar em casa e contar à seu pai e sua mãe a semana louca que ele teve. Precisava planejar uma forma de apresentar Mitsuki à eles também. Embora já o conhecessem, ele sabia que apresentar o namorado era algo bem mais sério e importante, precisavam causar uma boa impressão. Mas ele não se preocupava com isso, pois seus pais já adoravam o albino, não seria difícil convencê-los de permitirem-no namorar. Ou, pelo menos, era o que ele esperava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumogakure tinha os melhores locais para encontros secretos. Com névoa espessa para encobrir a identidade de qualquer um que a adentrasse e cachoeiras altas e fortes para ninguém ouvir qualquer palavra proferida, por mais altos que fossem os gritos, a vila tinha um histórico enorme de ninjas e até grupos deles se encontrando em segredo para divulgarem seus planos ou atacar alguém desprevenido, um fato inalterado até os dias atuais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhando a lua, reluzente com uma luz azul, e sentindo o vento soprar seus cabelos loiros, ela suspirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês estão atrasados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atrás de si, duas figuras, uma sentada nos ombros da outra, desceram ao chão, o maior levitando poucos centímetros acima do solo. Não mostravam o rosto, ocultado atrás de finos véus que bloqueavam completamente a luz, está que já não era forte o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gomennasai. - disse o que sentava aos ombros do maior com um sorriso esboçado no rosto. - Tivemos um problema com nosso informante antes de vir. - ela assentiu com a cabeça, seu olhar ainda pertencente à lua e gesticulou para que continuassem a falar, ou, neste caso, dissessem o propósito da reunião. - Seu homem está fazendo algo muito estúpido hoje. Não deveria se preocupar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não se referia à missão, ela sabia disso. A única coisa com que aqueles senhores se preocupavam é que seu plano fosse completado com sucesso e eles conseguissem o que queriam. Se alguém fosse machucado ou até mesmo morto no processo, eles não se importavam. Vidas mortais significavam pouco, se não nada, para eles, e ela não era diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira fechou o rosto em uma carranca , seus olhos estreitos fuzilando a lua e a boca pressionada com desgosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gekko é um idiota. - disse, a verdade mais que absoluta. - Quando for capturado, ativem o dispositivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamanho não importava tanto quanto onde se sentava. Conquanto que pudesse olhar acima da cabeça de todos, o menor dos dois senhores era livre para dar quantas ordens quisesse. Ele não parecia contente com a forma que a garota pensava. Fosse por estar jogando a vida de alguém que poderia ser útil fora ou pela demora que a missão estava a ser completada, ela não sabia dizer, muito menos se importava. Ela tinha apenas um objetivo em mente e não estava relacionado à nada disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Lembre-se de que temos um trato. - o menor disse, ironia e escárnio puros em sua voz. - Você pavimenta as coisas por baixo e nos mantém informados e, quando a hora chegar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira hesitou em responder, dando alguns segundos para a frase pairar no ar como sementes de dente-de-leão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eles cairão. - enfim completou, mas não se sentia mais leve. Na verdade, era justamente o contrário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Espero que saiba que estamos de olho. - reafirmou o rapaz de rosto oculto. Quanto mais ele falava, mais a loira tinha de resistir à tentação de socar-lhe a cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estou bem ciente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sombra sinistra cobrindo seu rosto indicava que eles estavam partindo mais uma vez, flutuando acima de sua cabeça como para mostrá-la como era pequena e como isso os fazia superiores à ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estalou a língua no céu da boca assim que teve certeza de que desapareceram completamente. Rikudou, como eles a deixavam irritada. Sua sorte é que ela já estava acostumada a lidar com situações assim, ou poderia ter perdido o controle e exposto seu plano verdadeiro. O fato de que eles estavam reclamando apenas por ela ter ordenado que ativassem o dispositivo que se livrasse das provas não ajudava muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não era idiota. Ela sabia que eles tentariam passar a perna nela. Assim que conseguissem o que queriam, ela seria descartada, morta, como nada além de uma mísera formiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>É uma coisa boa que ela sempre estava um passo à frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando os shinobi retornaram com o relatório da caverna, a qual o Hokage havia mandado que investigassem, ele estava fora; Recebeu um chamado dizendo que um relatório foi roubado. Alguém conseguiu entrar lá, passar por toda a segurança e roubou um pergaminho que estava sendo usado para registro de pesquisas. Ele até queria ter estado no escritório para ouvir as informações trazidas por seus shinobi, mas aquilo era mais urgente e algo com o que ele podia lidar diretamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ativou seu modo Kurama e disparou atrás do trem que levava o homem embora. Chegaria lá antes mesmo que ele visse o que o atingiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dito e feito, em um segundo, já estava na frente do trem, apenas esperando com a mão erguida para a oportunidade de acabar com a farra do ladrão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O carrinho explodiu e o homem gritou em desespero. Não tinha como ter sobrevivido à explosão, não com o Rasengan que Naruto havia atirado. Era apenas uma pena que ele não poderia questioná-lo se havia outros mais como ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Hokage, envolto em seu manto de chakra, adentrou o carrinho em chamas e pegou de volta o pergaminho pelo qual veio em primeiro lugar. Por sorte, ele soube calcular bem e nenhum pedacinho do papel queimou. Com os avanços tecnológicos da vila e todas as nações shinobi, todo e qualquer conhecimento era essencial para vantagens econômicas e estratégicas, por isso uma urgência que necessitava de ação imediata; e era para isso que o Hokage existia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele assistia com o sabor de vitória na boca enquanto as chamas consumiam o trem e destruíam qualquer vestígio de uma pessoa viva lá dentro. Contudo, Naruto se colocou mais uma vez a postos ao ver algo deixando o vagão e quicando em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A poucos passos de seu pé parou um objeto quadrado, o qual, ao se aproximar, tomou melhor forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era uma caixinha preta de veludo. Exatamente igual à que guardava a aliança de Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao abrir, algo clicou em sua mente ao ver o pequeno objeto dourado em perfeito estado dentro da caixinha, exatamente da forma que havia deixado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não havia perdido o anel, mas, sim, foi roubado.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Agora sabemos onde o anel foi parar.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> - ironizou Kurama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas o loiro não prestou atenção, seus olhos azuis concentrados demais no pequeno objeto de ouro em seus dedos para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O significado disso ia além do que Naruto conseguia colocar em palavras. Sim, havia descoberto o que aconteceu e recuperado o item pelo qual pagou tanto, mas não era apenas isso que passava em sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele podia finalmente pedir a mão de Sasuke em casamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Já estava na hora.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> - disse Kurama com um sorriso no rosto enquanto se virava para dormir.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Retorno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Estar de volta em um de seus antigos laboratórios depois de passar tanto tempo em outras vilas era uma sensação estranha, embora nada ali estivesse fora do lugar. Os tubos continuavam com os mesmos líquidos e seus papéis e anotações em pilhas organizadas em suas mesas. Nada havia mudado. Ele já estava ali há algum tempo, então as coisas não deveriam parecer tão incomuns quanto estavam; ele já estava acostumado com o ar sombrio que seu local de trabalho trazia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, ainda assim, algo parecia fora do lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores de seu laboratório, Orochimaru mantinha os sentidos em alerta, frequentemente olhando para os lados como se para checar se havia inimigos atrás de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele apressou-se em entrar em um de seus cômodos de experiências, indo direto para uma bancada com anotações e tubos de ensaio, nos quais ele pretendia trabalhar pelo resto do dia. Permaneceu no lugar até sentir o ar mudar novamente, e, então, deixando o lápis sobre a mesa e pausando suas anotações, soube que era a hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não esperava sua vinda tão cedo. - disse ele, sua voz ecoando nas paredes ocas do laboratório ao mesmo tempo que algo pontudo pressionou suas costas; algo afiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atrás de Orochimaru, uma figura encapuzada segurava uma espada contra ele. O capuz cobria completamente seu rosto, os únicos traços de sua identidade sendo a pele acinzentada de seu queixo, a única parte de seu rosto exposta pela luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não é nada pessoal, é só que nosso plano exige sua morte. - respondeu ele, mantendo a mão firme na espada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orochimaru sorriu e soltou o ar pelo nariz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Meu exílio e o selo que me impede de usar ninjutsu já não são o bastante? Ainda não está satisfeito?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com aquela luz e estando de costas, não podia ver a expressão que o encapuzado levava por baixo do tecido, mas a imagem de seu sorriso maníaco em sua mente era realistas o suficiente para servir, por hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Lamento dizer que não. Na verdade, você deveria ter morrido há muito tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava certo, apesar de tudo. Durante sua vida, Orochimaru cometera todos os tipos de crime possíveis, desde fazer experimentos em crianças à assassinato e até mesmo roubo de corpos. Sua libertação fora um erro cometido por Konoha durante seu julgamento. Ele podia ter os ajudado durante a invasão de Kaguya e até mesmo durante a Guerra Ninja, mas isso não apagava seus crimes, não o perdoava na visão do Estado. Se seu julgamento tivesse sido feito da mesma forma que foi o de Sasuke, teria sido condenado à morte sem um segundo de hesitação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Entendo. - disse ele com um suspiro e acomodou as mãos ao lado do corpo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem encapuzado, por baixo do mesmo, franziu o cenho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não vai lutar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se estivesse em sua época de ouro, ele já o teria derrotado, mas, infelizmente, Orochimaru não estava mais em condições de fazer o que fazia antigamente, não com um selo o impedindo de fazer genjutsu e com </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> como seu oponente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não vou perder meu tempo em uma luta que não posso ganhar. - ele disse, pesar em sua voz. - Você já tem todas as cartas em mãos. - olhou para cima, como se esperasse um milagre cair de seu teto. Mas não aconteceu nada. Ninguém viria resgatá-lo. - Infelizmente, esse é um jogo que eu não posso ganhar. - lentamente, Orochimaru fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo. - Seja rápido, Shin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após segundos de silêncio, um riso baixo escapou dos lábios do encapuzado, exatamente igual à imagem na cabeça de Orochimaru, exatamente igual tinha imaginado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um movimento fluido de sua espada, Orochimaru veio ao chão, um buraco da espada no lugar onde estava seu coração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shin relaxou os ombros, movimentando-os para frente e para trás. O sangue de Orochimaru escorria por sua espada e pingava no chão, a visão um belo quadro em sua mente. Ao voltar os olhos ao homem morto, seu sorriso não falhou por um segundo. Ele queria fazer isso há tanto tempo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe, darei a notícia ao seu filho pessoalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passos pesados e risadas fracas ecoavam nas paredes ocas da caverna, como se não tivesse acabado de ocorrer um assassinato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para a surpresa de todos, Boruto foi o primeiro a acordar pela manhã, com as cortinas espaçadas permitindo que a luz do sol batesse diretamente em seus olhos. Enquanto seus amigos tinham ficado até tarde para jogar jogos e matar o tempo, ele decidiu - pela primeira vez na vida - dormir cedo. No final, valeu a pena, pois foi agraciado com a visão de Mitsuki dormindo com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu peito. Ele era tão fofo quando dormia, parecia até um gatinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os últimos dias foram estranhamente normais entre eles, o que ele não esperava considerando as referências de relacionamento que tinha em casa. Boruto nunca namorou antes, achava que era algo como andar de mãos dadas, dar beijinhos na bochecha e ser afetuoso demais na frente dos outros, mas, entre ele e Mitsuki, apenas a parte das mãos dadas era verdade. As vezes se davam alguns beijinhos na bochecha e, vez ou outra, um selinho, mas nada dessas coisas de ficar mostrando muito afeto em público. Tá que as vezes ele se pegava encarando o albino por tempo demais, mas acabava ali, não era como seu pai que parecia querer exibir pra todo mundo que tinha um namorado. Adultos eram estranhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deu um suave beijo na testa do albino e, com cuidado, se retirou de debaixo dele, acomodando sua cabeça no travesseiro ao invés de em seu peito. Livre, o loiro se ergueu e caminhou discretamente em direção à janela, por onde espiou por trás da cortina, apenas para ver que já se aproximavam de Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso se estendeu em seus lábios, estava muito ansioso para voltar para casa. Mesmo que eles se desentendessem de vez em quando, ele sentia falta de seus pais, de seu abraços e afetos. Também tinha saudades de Himawari, com seu sorriso adorável que podia iluminar qualquer lugar sombrio. Ah, Himawari, ele já podia prever o sorriso e a alegria em seu rosto quando contasse à ela que finalmente havia confessado à Mitsuki - e foi correspondido! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele mal podia esperar para chegar em casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um movimento forte, tirou as cortinas da frente das grandes janelas de vidro, deixando a luz forte do sol entrar no cômodo e iluminar a cara de todo mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Minna! - gritou, ainda sorrindo. - Acordem logo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma série de grunhidos preencheram o quarto, sendo seguidos de diversos bolinhos de cobertas se remexendo em suas camas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que barulheira toda é essa, Boruto? - resmungou Shikadai, irritação em sua voz. - Ainda tá cedo pra caralho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao seu lado, Inojin franziu o cenho, sem abrir os olhos, e assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É, deixa a gente dormir. - reclamou e voltou a se deitar, puxando Shikadai com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas nós chegamos! - o loiro protestou, tentando desesperadamente chamar a atenção de seus colegas, mas sem sucesso, com exceção de Mitsuki, que o seguiu para fora do quarto após trocarem de roupa. - Bom diaaaaaaa! - ele anunciou para todos que estavam no convés, atraindo todos os olhares para ele. O pequeno Uzumaki, ao perceber o olhar de Sasuke sobre si, resolveu se aproximar, arrastando Mitsuki consigo pela mão. - Tio Sasuke, falta muito pra gente descer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uchiha virou a cabeça na direção do loiro e negou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu acho que não. Só vamos ter que esperar o barco atracar e eles chamarem a todos para descer. - voltou a encarar o horizonte, pensativo. - Não deve levar mais que uma hora ou duas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vento soprava em seus cabelos sem tirar seus olhos do transe. A terra se formava cada vez mais aos poucos longe de si, o cais de Konoha. Seriam apenas algumas horas até ele finalmente ver Naruto novamente. Tinha tanto que queria contar à ele, assim como muito que precisavam discutir. Ele mal podia esperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois dessa longa semana e de tanto tempo para pensar, ele sentia que estava finalmente pronto para confrontar aquilo que vinha pela frente. Tinha tanto para falar, tanto que queria dizer, e faria tudo com a cabeça limpa. Precisavam resolver assuntos de Estado, reportar a situação da viagem, conversar sobre a situação com Hinata, Boruto, além de que, fora tudo isso, Sasuke sentia que havia muito que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele </span>
  </em>
  <span>também teria que lhe contar. Céus, eles tinham muitos assuntos para resolver quando chegasse em casa. E ele tinha a impressão de que não seria muito bonito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rikudou-sennin dê-lhe forças. Quando o assunto era Naruto, ele conseguia se perder tão rápido quanto Boruto fazendo lição de matemática.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirando, encarou o loirinho de soslaio, que tentava de todas as formas enxergar além da grade de segurança à beira do navio. Chegava a ser engraçado a forma como ele ficava na pontinha dos pés e dava alguns pulinhos; lembrava-o de Naruto quando eram crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não dá pra ver as coisas direito daqui. - ele resmungou com o cenho franzido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, ele estava sendo erguido do chão. O movimento veio tão repentinamente que ele não pôde evitar o gritinho esganiçado que escapou de sua garganta, fazendo-o corar de vergonha. Sentiu-se ser pego no colo de Sasuke, que, mantendo o olhar neutro, encarou-o de soslaio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Assim está melhor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto não respondeu fora um baixo “Arigatou” e desviou o olhar para o horizonte. Konoha ficava cada vez maior conforme o tempo passava. Não falta muito para chegarem em casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não tem vergonha na cara, né? - criticou Sarada ao se aproximar dos três rapazes. Com os braços cruzados e cenho franzido, ela empinou o nariz. - Eu mal acordo e você já tá se aproveitando do meu pai, né, Boruto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loirinho sorriu e Sasuke já soube que ele ia falar alguma coisa para encher o saco dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você tá com ciúmes porque não consegue ver tudo daqui de cima. - gesticulou para seus arredores, por pouco não batendo a mão na cara de Sasuke. - Você tá tão pequenininha… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada rangeu os dentes e caiu direitinho na isca de Boruto. Os dois começaram a discutir um com o outro. Eles nem sabiam, mas já agiam como irmãos; ao menos como o tipo de irmão que as pessoas geralmente tinham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No meio da briga, no entanto, o Uchiha mais velho começou a se cansar das provocações de Boruto, e, só para colocar mais lenha na fogueira, colocou Sarada sentada em seu ombro, dando à ela uma visão melhor que a do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pronto. Agora você tem o lugar mais alto. - disse com um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto arregalou os olhos e ficou de queixo caído, enquanto Sarada apenas sorria de seu lugar e o encarava de soslaio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Haha!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ofendido, o loiro bateu o pé - não literalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi! Isso não é justo! Só porque ela é sua filha! Isso é naponismo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nepotismo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, seu idiota! - corrigiu Sarada. Ela podia estar em vantagem naquela discussão, mas não podia deixar a gramática ser assassinada daquele jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os outros adultos presentes encaravam a situação com sorrisos escondidos atrás de suas mãos. Não era educado ficar falando da família dos outros, mas a situação estava simplesmente muito cômica para não prestar atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cansado da gritaria em seus ouvidos, Sasuke franziu o cenho e encarou os dois de soslaio, alternando entre um e o outro enquanto falava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou jogar os dois na água se não pararem de brigar. - ameaçou, agravando o tom de voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto Sarada resolveu fechar a boca, Boruto, em um ato obviamente estúpido, empinou o nariz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não ousaria…! - interrompeu a própria frase ao ter ambos seu calcanhar e o de Sarada agarrados por Sasuke, que os colocou de ponta cabeça para fora do navio. A Uchiha teve que segurar forte os próprios óculos para que eles não caíssem no mar. Percebendo a seriedade no rosto de Sasuke, Boruto deu um grito. - Ok, ok, a gente para!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke murmurou e puxou os dois de volta para o barco, percebendo como Sarada fuzilava Boruto com o olhar. Quase conseguia ouvi-la dizer: “Tinha que fazer merda, né?!”, o que levantou um pouco seu humor. Pegou os dois pela cintura e ocupou seus ombros com eles, colocando-os sentados nos mesmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pronto. Agora os dois conseguem ver tudo igualmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada deixaria passar o fato de que ela era mais alta que Boruto por um centímetro e meio. Só dessa vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O bom de não estar mais em guerra, além da paz, obviamente, era a falta de pacientes graves no hospital. Sim, Sakura e Karin podiam acabar recebendo menos dinheiro por isso, mas era bom saber que as pessoas não estavam se ferindo a ponto de precisar de cuidados graves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comparado ao tempo em que viviam quando mais novas, era um alívio não ter mais que entrar em seu ambiente de trabalho e encontrar pessoas espalhadas até no chão, seus ferimentos variando desde aberturas na cabeça à membros amputados. Trazia uma certa tranquilidade saber que os únicos que vinham ao hospital eram por doenças, geralmente fáceis de tratar. Além de que, com o novo emprego da ruiva na administração de Konoha, ainda teriam uma fonte de renda para não morrerem de fome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outra coisa boa é que, com uma necessidade menor da presença delas no hospital, sobrou tempo o suficiente para que elas fossem ao cais naquela tarde para receber as crianças de volta. Podia parecer que não por estarem ocupadas demais até para pensar, mas elas sentiram falta de passar tempo com Sarada. Uma semana sem uma criança fazendo barulho realmente faz a diferença num lar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vários pais se reuniam no cais para receberem suas crianças. O casal de garotas aguardava ao lado de Naruto, jogando papo fora e tagarelando enquanto a hora de receber seus pequenos não chegava. Assim como os demais, estavam ansiosos, pois sentiam falta de suas crianças. Sakura podia apenas esperar que tenham gostado da viagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De vez em quando, a rosada sentia a mão de Karin apertar a sua, como se estivesse nervosa com algo, porém, sempre que olhava para ela, ela apenas fitava o cais vazio, esperando o aguardo do navio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após a revelação de que os habitantes de Konoha estavam sendo controlados por selos especiais, todos os shinobi especialistas foram acionados e os selos, removidos. No fim, descobriram que, além de tumultos, eram esses selos que estavam provocando tanta revolta quanto à orientação sexual do Hokage - e de qualquer outra pessoa, na verdade. Assim que foram retirados, foi como se nenhum dos casos de agressão verbal tivesse acontecido. As pessoas os tratavam como todas as outras, como sempre fizeram, e não era por desconhecerem de seus relacionamentos, pois ninguém ali realmente fazia esforço para esconder. As coisas se acalmaram depois disso, abrindo espaço para que Sakura pudesse finalmente incorporar Karin ao seu grupo de médicos nesse meio tempo. Naruto também deu uma visível relaxada, embora não por muito tempo devido aos assuntos de Estado, mas relaxou mesmo assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se Sakura pudesse ser sincera, ele parecia o mais calmo que ela havia visto há vários anos. As olheiras em seus olhos haviam praticamente sumido, ele estava com um melhor humor e sorria com mais frequência. Ele finalmente mostrava que estava feliz. Às vezes ela se perguntava o quanto daquilo seria fruto de seu novo relacionamento com Sasuke. Talvez tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O barulho do navio atraiu sua atenção para a frente mais uma vez, e ela e Karin acenaram de volta quando viram Sarada as percebendo no alto da embarcação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seu homem também está lá. - sussurrou ela para Naruto, dando-lhe uma cotovelada de leve e um sorriso maroto. As bochechas do loiro tingiram-se discretamente com o comentário e ao trocar olhares com Sasuke logo em seguida. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, que, apesar de longe, jamais passaria despercebido aos olhos do loiro. Olhando por aquele ângulo, era quase impossível para Sakura não perceber o quanto Naruto estava caidinho pelo Uchiha. Tão fofo. - Só pede ele em casamento logo de uma vez. Você já não comentou que achou o anel? Tá esperando o que?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro, em bons espíritos, virou-se para ela e sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tô esperando ele descer do navio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cotovelada que recebeu em seu braço dessa vez não foi nem um pouco leve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demorou um tempo para que descessem a prancha e todos fossem permitidos de sair. Todas as crianças já estavam muito bem acordadas quando isso aconteceu, tendo sido praticamente chutadas do quarto por Konohamaru. Elas acenavam para seus familiares, empolgadas, felizes por estarem de volta em casa. Por mais que a viagem tenha sido prazerosa e divertida, era bom voltar à familiaridade que era Konoha. Também sentiam falta de suas famílias, o ar aconchegante de uma casa e a privacidade do próprio quarto, do que não puderam usufruir durante a viagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente prontos para desembarcar, vários pares de sapatos correram pela prancha em direção aos adultos que aguardavam no cais, os profissionais e professores seguindo logo atrás, carregando as malas das crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada praticamente voou no colo da mãe, envolvendo-a em um forte abraço e recebendo um mais ainda em retorno, assim como um afago na cabeça e um beijo na bochecha de Karin. Ah, ela tinha sentido falta daquelas duas. Mal podia esperar para contar tudo sobre a viagem; toda a diversão que teve e a luta épica que testemunhou. Ela estava muito ansiosa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto não seguiu muito atrás, correndo em direção à seu pai e seu irmão com um grande sorriso no rosto. Abraçou Himawari com força e pressionou suas bochechas juntas, quase esmagando o sorriso da pequena de cabelos escuros. Estava de tão bom humor, tão feliz por estar em casa, que até se jogou nos braços de Naruto, deixando-o erguê-lo em seus braços e o dar um abraço de urso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A viagem deve ter sido bem divertida. - disse Naruto com um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu adorei! - exclamou Boruto ao ser colocado no chão. - Eu mal posso esperar pra contar tudo pra você, e pra Himawari, e pra ‘kaa-chan… Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu nem sei por onde começar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo atrás dele, Sasuke murmurou, também sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Poderia começar nos deixando ir pra casa e desfazer sua mala. Eu não acho que os bagageiros vão querer ficar com ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curioso, o loirinho virou-se para onde o Uchiha gesticulava com a cabeça e arregalou os olhos ao ver que sua mala era a única que não fora apanhada. Não perdeu um minuto e correu, seguido por Himawari, na direção de Konohamaru, que era quem estava encarregado de suas coisas e o encarava com um olhar feio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto as crianças iam em busca das malas, Sasuke tomou aquela chance para se aproximar de Naruto e cumprimentá-lo devidamente: com um beijo bem demorado nos lábios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles realmente tinham sentido falta um do outro. Tanto tempo separados, embora tenha feito certo bem para ambos, ampliou sua saudade e desejo um pelo outro. A sensação de poder tocar mais uma vez os cabelos de Sasuke entre seus dedos era incrível. Naruto não tinha percebido o quanto realmente sentia falta de tocá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke, no entanto, já era o contrário. Ele tinha pleno conhecimento da falta que a presença do loiro fez na viagem, do quanto ele havia sentido sua falta e como ele esperou para tê-lo de volta em seus braços, mas, ao contrário dele, o Uchiha era melhor em disfarçar essas emoções tão chamativas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus lábios se separaram com um estalo, rapidamente curvados em sorrisos ao misturarem seus olhares azul e preto ônix. Eles podiam ficar assim o dia todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Espero que a viagem tenha sido boa. - disse Naruto, aproximando seu rosto do moreno mais uma vez e selando seus lábios em outro beijo, este mais rápido que o anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrindo, Sasuke respondeu:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vou te contar tudo quando chegarmos em casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela resposta significava mais para o loiro do que ele conseguia colocar em palavras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As crianças logo voltaram para o casal, agora com duas malas em mãos, e foram guiadas junto a eles de volta para casa. Por Hinata estar ocupada com o treino de Toneri e ela e Naruto estarem dando uma distanciada, ela os veria apenas no dia seguinte, quando o Ootsutsuki fosse passar em mais uma consulta no hospital, dessa vez para examinar seu chakra e a saúde de seu corpo, o que significava que Boruto e Himawari passariam o dia inteiro junto de Naruto e Sasuke. Era tempo suficiente para fazer tudo que tinham que fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto entrou com as malas e Sasuke com as crianças no colo, e, assim que eles foram brincar em seu quarto, Naruto e Sasuke aproveitaram o tempo bom do lado de fora para conversar sobre a viagem e todos os assuntos que tinham pendentes entre eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles sentaram na varanda, olhares fixos no caminho de terra que levava para o centro comercial da vila, sem dizer nada. Pareciam estar nervosos no início, e com razão, pois ambos sabiam muito bem o que estava por vir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hesitou em começar a conversa, triste em ter que acabar com momento tão pacífico logo nas primeiras horas que voltaram para Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu fiquei sabendo da sua briga com a Hinata. - começou, seu coração se enchendo de ansiedade, e não do tipo bom. - Antes de ficarmos juntos, vocês brigaram; eu já sei disso, mas você nunca me contou em detalhes exatamente como foi. - encarou o loiro de soslaio. - Espero que estejam se resolvendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto foi rápido em assentir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, sim. Falamos há alguns dias atrás. - falou e, após alguns segundos de silêncio, Sasuke gesticulou com as mãos para que articulasse sobre sua presente situação. - Vamos dar um tempo, ficar um pouco afastados para que ela consiga processar tudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É o mínimo que você deve à ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro suspirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Espero que saiba que ela não é obrigada a andar com você da mesma forma que antes. Pelo que eu ouvi, não tem sido fácil pra ela aceitar a separação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forma com que Sasuke conseguia se adaptar à situações de conflito às vezes irritava Naruto de uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar. Talvez fossem resquícios da antiga rivalidade que compartilhavam se mostrando no subconsciente do adulto que se tornou hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- As coisas mudaram muito e muito rápido pra nós dois, e eu não dei pra ela o espaço que ela precisava. Acho que ambos precisamos de um pouco de distância, pra processar tudo o que aconteceu, entende?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke assentiu, mais aliviado. Era bom saber que estava, em teoria, tudo bem entre eles. Naruto e Hinata, apesar do casamento terminado, eram bem próximos, se conheciam desde a infância, e seria muito triste que eles parassem de se dar bem ou mantivessem um relacionamento ruim pelas coisas do passado. Aquele poderia ser um novo começo para os dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fico feliz que ao menos tenham conversado e se entendido entre vocês. É importante que admitamos o que está errado para que possamos concertar. - Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, seu olhar, distante. Sasuke franziu os lábios, encarando o namorado com um peso no peito. - E, mesmo assim, você parece chateado. O que houve?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do loiro, este que levou a mão ao bolso e estendeu um papel para Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não sabia o que esperar quando abrisse aquele papel, pois não tinha a menor ideia do que se tratava, mas, internamente, tinha a sensação de que coisa boa não era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu estou com problemas: insuficiência de vitamina B-12 e vitamina D. - ele murmurou, sua voz vagamente distante na mente de Sasuke enquanto ele lia o papel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era uma prescrição de medicamentos, pedindo exatamente o que ele tinha acabado de falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você esteve com lapsos de memória?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke não era médico, também não tinha habilidade na área, mas o tempo que passou com Sakura antes de terem Sarada foi muito bom para certas informações relacionadas a isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu quase esqueci que o Gaara estava vindo pra vila e, se não fosse pelo Shikamaru, não teria conversado com a Hinata sobre as coisas que aconteceram. Mas não se preocupe, só preciso tomar as medicações que a Sakura-chan e a Karin me indicaram. Pelo que elas disseram quando me deram a notícia, não é algo muito grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke murmurou, ainda com os olhos vidrados no papel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A vitamina D geralmente era absorvida quando o indivíduo passa tempo sob o sol. Se Naruto estava com falta dessa vitamina, era um indicador de que ele estava passando tempo demais no escritório. Talvez aquela fosse sua chance de sair mais e passar mais tempo com a família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quanto custam os remédios?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto murmurou e deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que pouco. Pelo menos não o suficiente para termos que nos preocupar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno assentiu e voltou a se calar para processar a informação. Não seria tão simples se adaptar à uma rotina de remédios, principalmente Naruto que devia ser tão saudável. Imaginava se ele estaria se sentindo inseguro com tudo isso. Fez uma nota mental para discutir isso com ele depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E os assuntos de Estado? Os problemas da vila? Você parecia muito exaltado no telefone semana passada, e eu sinto que não é coisa boa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só de perceber a forma como as mãos do loiro ficaram mais tensas com a pergunta teve certeza de que não era coisa boa. Pelo menos, não algo que ele gostaria de ouvir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Encontramos um Ootsutsuki na floresta perto de Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke arregalou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Um </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ootsutsuki</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Espere! Não se exalte! - ele esticou as mãos em desespero. - Já o interceptamos e extraímos toda a informação que conseguimos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno franziu os lábios e soltou um suspiro, apaziguando o próprio desespero e colocando suas concepções de lado por um segundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E então…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O nome dele é Toneri, mas não sabemos muito mais do que isso. Ele perdeu as memórias quando caiu e, mesmo depois da Ino entrar na mente dele, não descobrimos muita coisa. Sabemos que ele veio do espaço e que, de alguma forma, conhece a Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como ele conheceria a Hinata? - perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É o que ela está tentando descobrir. - pausou brevemente para respirar. Sasuke não parecia irritado ou suspeito, mas conseguia sentir que ele estava chateado por ele não ter lhe contado antes. Sem dizer nada sobre o assunto, continuou. - Mas, Sasuke, ele não é do mal, não é como os outros. Ele nos ajudou a descobrir o que estava de errado com os habitantes da vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Quando ele foi embora para cuidar das crianças durante a viagem, a vila estava um lugar insuportável, todos os encaravam como se fossem aberrações, como se voltassem a sua época de crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bem que ele percebeu que ninguém o olhou estranho enquanto vinha para casa com as crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que aconteceu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eles foram marcados com selos. É uma longa história… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto estremeceu ao sentir a mão de Sasuke sobre a sua, seus dedos se entrelaçando aos dele. Seus olhos ônix irradiavam carinho quando fez contato com eles. Ele não estava zangado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu quero ouvir tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então ele contou, tentou colocar o máximo de detalhes possível e não esquecer de nada. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, Sasuke merecia saber de todo o ocorrido: sobre os protestos, sobre os selos, sobre as mudanças de comportamento e sobre a nova Akatsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto descobriu tudo a partir dos clones que mandou atrás dos terroristas que atacaram o vilarejo onde encontrou Sasuke, antes mesmo de eles assumirem que gostavam um do outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua equipe de buscas, que foi ordenada ao local no exato momento em que seus clones foram destruídos, reportou não terem encontrado nada de valor na caverna, apenas alguns vidros quebrados e uma poça de sangue quase seco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi aquele sangue que dedurou para eles praticamente todo o esquema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tinham muito, mas um breve exame de DNA mostrou que aquele sangue pertencia à um criminoso de Kumogakure, fugitivo da prisão há alguns meses atrás. Aquele grupo era recente, e eles temiam que pudesse se tornar tão ruim quanto a própria Akatsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke ouviu tudo atentamente sem dizer absolutamente nada, apenas escutando o que Naruto tinha a dizer. E, ao fim, já não sabia o que pensar, era muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e nada mais parecia certo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem saber o que dizer, o Uchiha soltou um murmúrio e desviou o olhar para a mão de Naruto, que, em algum momento durante a conversa, se encaixou à sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não precisava de palavras, não precisava dizer nada, Naruto entendia completamente. Ele também estava processando tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Repetindo os atos de Sasuke, encarou suas mãos entrelaçadas, só então percebendo algo que não havia antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Você tirou as ataduras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Involuntariamente, os olhos do moreno desceram para a mão esquerda, que repousava em seu colo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tirei. Senti que não precisava mais delas. A Sakura fez um bom trabalho com o braço, nem parece que é uma prótese. - e então ele encarou o de Naruto, ainda enfaixado. - Por que você não tira a sua?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim como Sasuke, ele também encarou seu braço, entrelaçando seus dedos e cutucando o branco com a unha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não sei, eu só… Ela me lembra de você, do laço que nós temos e tudo que já passamos. É como se, não importa onde eu vá, é só eu olhar pro meu braço e eu lembro do quanto nossa conexão é forte, que você sempre vai estar comigo e eu sempre vou estar com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno franziu os lábios, sem perceber as bochechas ganhando cor. Porém, isso durou pouco, pois uma sensação de arrependimento logo caiu em seus ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agora eu me sinto mal por ter tirado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não sinta! É só uma peculiaridade minha. - Naruto disse com rapidez. - Eu não preciso das ataduras pra ter certeza de que nossa conexão é forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ele não precisava mesmo, pois tinha algo ainda mais interessante em mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Mas eu não reclamaria de trocar a faixa por algo melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo se acendeu na cabeça de Sasuke, sua atenção completa em seu namorado estúpido. Conhecendo-o como conhecia, e especialmente pela cara de falso-santo que ele estava fazendo, sabia que tinha algo acontecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que você tá tramando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto apenas sorriu e se levantou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Espera aqui. Eu já volto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que o moreno pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seu namorado já tinha se mandado para dentro de casa, deixando-o completamente perdido do lado de fora, apenas se perguntando o que diabos ele estava tramando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso, dentro de casa, Naruto foi diretamente para seu quarto, mais precisamente na terceira gaveta de seu criado mudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após pegar a caixinha de veludo e escondê-la no bolso, passos mais leves pararam em frente à porta, bloqueando a passagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto? Tá tudo bem? - perguntou o loiro ao ver como seu filho parecia cabisbaixo em frente à porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pai, será que podemos conversar um pouco... Antes de você fazer o que tem que fazer? - perguntou, encarando o objeto nas mãos fortes do pai com certo pesar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É claro. - disse e sentou em sua cama, tateando o lugar ao seu lado para Boruto se sentar. - O que foi, filho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto soltou um suspiro, tentando encher os pulmões com o máximo de coragem que podia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem entre você e a mamãe? Você pediu desculpas pra ela pela briga de vocês?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto pareceu espantado por um segundo, e estava mesmo; tinha esquecido que Sasuke havia conversado com Boruto sobre sua situação com Hinata. Porém, ele logo voltou à uma postura mais relaxada e se inclinou na direção do filho, encarando-o a sua altura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pedi sim, filho. Nós conversamos antes de vocês voltarem de viagem. Vamos ficar um pouco afastados por um tempo, mas vamos continuar cuidando de vocês como sempre cuidamos. - contudo, mesmo com a garantia do pai, Boruto não ergueu o olhar, ainda encarando suas mãos como se fossem a única certeza do mundo. - Por que essa carinha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pai, você ama a gente? - ele perguntou sem mais um segundo de hesitação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto arregalou os olhos, seu coração batendo forte. Ele finalmente havia entendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vem cá. - puxou Boruto para seu colo, o enrolando em um abraço apertado e afastando suas lágrimas com o polegar. - É claro que eu amo vocês, Boruto, que pergunta mais boba. Só porque eu e sua mãe não estamos mais juntos, não quer dizer que eu não ame você e a Himawari. Eu amo sua mãe também, mas diferente do que você está acostumado. Eu tenho pela Hinata o mesmo amor que você tem pela Sarada. Faz sentido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto fungou e assentiu com a cabeça, cedendo ao abraço e apoiando a cabeça no peito de Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Faz. - sorriu. - Obrigado, pai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto retribuiu o sorriso e estava prestes a retribuir o abraço quando recebeu um soco no peito, forçando seu corpo para a frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boa sorte. - Boruto sussurrou em seu ouvido, levantando e voltando ao próprio quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após se recuperar, Naruto estufou o peito com ar e, com as palavras do filho ecoando em sua cabeça, voltou para o lado de fora, onde Sasuke o esperava enquanto encarava o horizonte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem? - o moreno perguntou por cima do ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tá sim. - voltou a se sentar, escondendo a caixinha por baixo da capa. Contudo, seus esforços foram em vão, pois o moreno percebeu na hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que você tá escondendo, Usuratonkachi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contendo o sorriso e controlando a respiração, Naruto vestiu sua expressão séria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke, tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar. - tomando suas duas mãos em uma só, ele ergueu o queixo do moreno com a mão livre, seus olhares rapidamente se perdendo um no outro. Naruto quase perdeu as palavras em sua língua. - Eu sei que não faz tanto tempo que estamos juntos, mas, quando eu penso sobre isso, eu não consigo deixar de sentir que é o certo a fazer, como se fosse um sinal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus dedos apertavam os dele e ele mantinha seus olhos colados. O azul deles parecia ter um brilho muito mais forte sob a luz do sol e a sombra do telhado, estava deixando o moreno completamente enfeitiçado. E ele amava isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças, e, mesmo que não tenhamos passado tanto tempo assim juntos por conta de tudo que aconteceu, nessas poucas semanas em que estivemos juntos, eu sinto, não, eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>sei </span>
  </em>
  <span>que você é a pessoa com quem eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro tirou a mão do rosto do Uchiha e levou-a às costas, tirando de lá a caixinha de veludo que, quando aberta, revelou um belo anel de ouro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração do moreno pulou em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke, você quer casar comigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke encarou o anel, e então Naruto, e novamente o anel. Ele estava em completo choque, não sabia o que dizer. E, embora aquilo devesse ser muito óbvio, ele estava surpreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você demorou pra pedir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso e lágrimas inundaram o rosto de Naruto quando, soltando suas mãos, Sasuke o puxou para um beijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É claro que sim, Usuratonkachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois se uniram em um amasso de risos e lágrimas, envolvendo os braços um ao redor do outro e espalhando beijos por seus rostos e lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que o momento passou e os dois acalmaram a respiração, Sasuke tirou o anel da caixa e deixou que seu noivo o colocasse em seu dedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coube perfeitamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata sorriu e suspirou com o vento batendo em seu rosto e levantando seus cabelos curtos. Eles estavam na altura de seus ombros a esse ponto, já que fazia certo tempo que ela não cortava, o que acentuava ainda mais a visão do brilho em movimento, reflexões da lua em seus fios negros sinuosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde a última vez, suas aventuras durante a noite com Toneri se tornaram algo frequente. Eles passavam horas a fio sobrevoando Konoha e apontando tudo que conseguiam ver, algumas vezes até chegaram a deixar a vila para ver outros cenários e belezas. Era tudo simplesmente tão maravilhoso, não tinha como ficar em um lugar só!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata se percebeu cada vez mais apaixonada por aquela sensação de voar. Havia algo de especial em tirar os pés do chão e elevar-se aos céus, sentir o vento bater em seus cabelos e estar alto o bastante para sentir que pode tocar as estrelas. A fazia se sentir livre. Diferente de tudo que já experienciou em todos os seus anos de vida. E ela seria eternamente grata a Toneri por mostrar isso à ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discretamente, desviou o olhar em sua direção, observando como os cabelos albinos alcançavam com o vento e a luz da lua fazia sua pele parecer mais branca do que já era. O azul de seus olhos reluzia como uma pedra preciosa, brilhando majestosa na escuridão da noite. Era hipnotizante. Hinata não conseguia evitar de se perder no fundo daquele azul e se afogar em seu brilho, como se fosse um buraco negro, puxando-a mais e mais em sua direção, sem esperanças de algum dia conseguir escapar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em algum momento, ele percebeu a forma como ela o encarava, completamente perdida, o que a fez se aperceber e desviar o olhar em constrangimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri sorriu com a timidez da morena. Ela era adorável, e muito meiga também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um movimento súbito, jogou Hinata no ar e a capturou em seus braços, segurando-a estilo noiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os braços dela se enrolaram em seu pescoço e sua cabeça recostou em seu peito. Ela relaxou consideravelmente na nova posição, encontrando-se mais segura que apenas com uma mão ao redor de sua cintura. Aquela experiência, que já parecia mágica, acabara de se tornar ainda mais relaxante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela podia ouvir os batimentos do Ootsutsuki em seu peito, forte e rítmico; uma prova de que estava vivo, de que, mesmo diferentes em aparência, por dentro eles eram iguais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles pararam debaixo da lua, sua luz refletindo em um lago bem abaixo de seus pés, criando uma cena majestosa e apaixonante, hipnotizante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata em nenhum momento conseguiu tirar os olhos dos de Toneri. Eles pareciam brilhar como estrelas, o brilho girando ao redor de suas pupilas negras, hipnotizantes. Ela parecia ser puxada na direção deles como um imã, tão distraída por sua majestividade que sequer percebeu que ele a encarava de volta, se perdendo nas pérolas em seu olhar tanto quanto ela nos dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum deles percebeu a aproximação de seus rostos um do outro a tempo, cederam sua força de vontade ao universo, que os empurrava um na direção do outro até selarem seus lábios em um beijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata deslizou a palma das mãos pelas bochechas do albino, puxando-o em sua direção e aprofundando o contato, sendo correspondida por seus braços envolvendo sua cintura e mudando sua posição, a ponta de seus pés agora sobre os dele, uma segurança de que ele não a deixaria cair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao afastarem os lábios, a Hyuuga tardou em abrir os olhos, involuntariamente esperando que Toneri clamasse seus lábios novamente. Porém, quando este contato não veio, ela abriu os olhos para ver o que estava havendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não tinha gostado? Ela estava com mal hálito? Ele não tinha experiência naquele âmbito? Mil e uma perguntas rodavam sua mente em uma mesma fração de segundo, mas nenhuma delas era a dedução correta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Toneri estavam grudados na lua, quase como se estivesse em transe. Seu rosto não expressava nenhuma emoção, apenas a fina linha de seus lábios, pensativos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata apertou os ombros do Ootsutsuki de forma desconfortável, o silêncio estava começando a incomodá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Daijoubu, Toneri-kun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo com os chamados da morena, Toneri só se apercebeu alguns segundos depois, o que começou a preocupar Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, sim, eu estou bem, só pensei ter visto alguma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo não era um bom sinal, principalmente com as ameaças recentes que a vila estava enfrentando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Podemos verificar se você quiser, se achar que devemos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez Toneri olhou para a lua, agora por menos tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não foi nada. Está tudo bem. - tomou Hinata por debaixo dos joelhos e a carregou estilo noiva. - É melhor voltar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assentindo, ela apertou mais os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o albino disparou de volta à residência da Hyuuga. Como Himawari e Boruto estariam passando a noite na casa de Naruto, não precisavam se preocupar com perturbar mais alguém, então não se importaram muito com fazer barulho ou não. Toneri ajudou Hinata a descer pela janela de seu quarto e a viu debruçar-se no parapeito, encarando-o com um sorriso em seu rosto e brilho em seus olhos perolados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não trocaram palavras, apenas olhares, o reflexo um do outro impregnado em suas pupilas, gravado como tinta negra em pele clara. Porém, diferente do momento de minutos atrás, nada aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boa noite, Toneri-kun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boa noite, Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino passou por cima dela e fez seu caminho até o corredor em direção ao quarto que lhe foi designado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toneri-kun. - ele parou de andar ao ouvir a morena chamando seu nome e a encarou por cima do ombro. Hinata ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e brincou com os indicadores na frente do corpo, suas bochechas ardendo. - … Obrigada pelo passeio. Eu me diverti muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Foi um prazer, Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga o acompanhou com o olhar e permaneceu parada à porta do quarto até ouvir a dele se fechar. Ela exalou um suspiro cansado, seus ombros relaxando e sua respiração normalizando. Dois de seus dedos subiram aos lábios, trilhando o caminho que Toneri percorrera em sua boca e inconscientemente sentindo o sorriso que ali se formava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o coração pulsando com força em seu peito, ela seguiu para o banheiro para fazer a higiene antes de dormir, além de trocar de roupa e colocar seu pijama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deitar na cama foi como se deitar nas nuvens, tanto para seu corpo dolorido e cansado dos treinos quanto para seu peito inchado de emoção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não se sentia assim desde seu primeiro beijo com Naruto; quase tinha se esquecido da sensação, do quanto era bom sentir o coração batendo acelerado na caixa torácica, os pensamentos aéreos e os lábios formigando com o contato dos próprios lábios aos de outra pessoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nos últimos dias que passaram juntos, ela e Toneri se tornaram bem próximos, a estada dele em sua casa apenas mais uma desculpa para passarem horas conversando. Apesar de não saber muito dele, oportunidades surgiam para discutirem sobre os mais diversos assuntos, variando de política até ao que pensavam sobre o futuro. Era bom poder compartilhar aqueles pensamentos com alguém de novo, Hinata geralmente fazia aquilo apenas com suas amigas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Toneri era seu amigo, não era?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não havia se confessado à ela, então em um relacionamento amoroso eles não estavam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Às vezes acidentes aconteciam, manipulados pela força do momento, o calor de seus corpos e o vento agraciando seus cabelos, o brilho da lua refletindo em seus belos olhos azuis e, ah, como ela queria fazer tudo de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que ela percebesse, Hinata adormeceu com um sorriso em seu rosto.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Uma vez em um sonho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quase sempre era Sasuke o primeiro a acordar na casa, seja pela luz que batia diretamente em seu rosto pela janela ou por seu relógio interno, o qual não o deixava dormir além das oito horas, e não foi diferente naquele dia. O sol bateu forte em seu rosto e, grunhindo, e com o cabelo completamente desarrumado, seguiu para o chuveiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas pernas tremiam quando tentava ficar em pé, mas ele já estava começando a se acostumar com isso. Afinal, eram a prova, o resquício das noites quentes que passou com o futuro marido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios ao pensar naquelas duas palavras mágicas. Depois de tantos anos sendo dito como o marido de Sakura, além de pai de Sarada, nunca imaginou que chegaria o dia em que ele acordaria nú ao lado da pessoa que realmente amava e com um anel no dedo anelar da mão esquerda. Era como um de seus sonhos lúdicos, porém ainda melhor, pois este era real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ia casar com Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração palpitava forte ao ouvir aquelas palavras ecoando em sua cabeça. O sonho que ele nunca imaginava que seria real agora estava sendo. De certa forma, era assustador, pois era algo completamente inesperado, que fugia completamente da rotina a qual Sasuke estava acostumado, mas também era incrível, pois ele passaria por uma experiência nova, algo que nunca fez antes, nem mesmo com Sakura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava ansioso. Sequer tinham planejado quando seria a cerimônia ou discutido qualquer outra coisa, mas em seu peito, sentia como se fosse amanhã. Era excitante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com os pensamentos e sentimentos frescos em sua mente, Sasuke se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho rápido antes de fazer o café. As gotas geladas caíam em sua pele como verdadeiras gotas de chuva, lavando seu suor e cansaço para longe. Suas forças foram rapidamente renovadas e ele estava mais disposto a começar o dia do que anteriormente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem mais delongas, o moreno se dirigiu à cozinha para preparar ovos para o café da manhã. Por sorte, já estava tudo organizado quando chegou em casa e ele pôde trabalhar em paz, já estava pensando que Naruto tinha deixado a cozinha uma bagunça de pratos sujos e copos de miojo. O que levantava a pergunta: como ele havia se virado com a comida durante o tempo que ele esteve fora? Ele não era muito bom em cozinhar, então talvez tivesse comido fora, mas há um tempo atrás ele parecia genuinamente interessado em aprender a cozinhar. Sasuke fez uma nota mental de perguntar isso ao loiro depois. Pode não parecer importante, mas se Himawari realmente ficou com ele por todo esse tempo, era seu dever como guardião se certificar de que as crianças tivessem uma refeição decente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto ele cozinhava em frente ao fogão, ouviu vagamente o som de uma porta abrindo. Se não fosse Naruto, provavelmente era uma das crianças. No fim, ele estava certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom dia, tio Sasuke! - cumprimentou Himawari, correndo para a cozinha e dando um grande abraço no maior, um sorriso em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke retribuiu o gesto e logo voltou ao fogão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom dia. Você parece feliz hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tô feliz que você e o papai vão cozinhar juntos pra gente mais vezes. - ela disse. - Sua comida é tão gostosa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De todas as vantagens que a crianças teriam com o casamento dos dois ninjas, ele devia ter previsto que falariam algo sobre sua comida. Era a cara deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após o pedido na noite anterior, embora os dois pequenos já soubessem de tudo por estarem espiando pela janela, o casal ainda assim preferiu contar à eles, com uma clássica reunião de família na sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Himawari sorriu e deu um abraço nos dois, enquanto que Boruto teve de ser puxado para o mesmo por querer pagar de machão e apenas cruzar os braços com um sorriso, o que o casal deixou claro que não era necessário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A alegria no rosto das crianças era contagiante. Ninguém conseguiu parar de sorrir durante todo o tempo em que contaram a notícia, muito menos agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou ter dois pais! - Himawari cantarolou para si mesma enquanto perambulava pela cozinha para pegar os pratos. - Mas como eu chamo vocês? Chamar os dois de papai vai ficar confuso… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não tem problema se quiser me chamar só pelo nome. - disse o Uchiha, sem tirar os olhos dos ovos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas não tem graça desse jeito, tio Sasuke! Você agora vai ser meu pai, não meu tio!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Himawari ficava tão fofa quando inflava as bochechas. Qualquer um faria qualquer coisa para apertá-las.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais um velho chato pra reclamar na casa… - uma terceira voz resmungou, se fazendo presente na cozinha e entrando de braços cruzados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom dia, Boruto. - Sasuke o cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos do fogão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom dia. O que tem pro café?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Onii-chan, não seja chato! - a pequena cruzou os braços. - Ele vai ser nosso pai!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ovos, panquecas e suco. - Sasuke disse, sem saber se estava sendo ouvido ou não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já absorvidas pela pequena conversa, as crianças deixaram o maior para cozinhar em paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensar que enfim faria parte daquela família tão divertida enchia o coração do Uchiha de borboletas. Ele estava muito ansioso para poder ter um papel mais influente na vida daquelas crianças e poder criá-las junto de Sarada. Ele esperava ser um bom pai para aqueles pequenos, em razão de, assim, talvez compensar a distância entre ele e sua filha desde seu nascimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, pensando em sua filha, ele já tinha terminado de preparar o café quando ouviu o nome dela ser pronunciado por Himawari, que parecia muito empolgada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou ser irmã da Sarada-chan!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto, no entanto, não estava tão empolgado assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, eu vou ter que aguentar ela todos os dias?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pelo menos três dias na semana, sim. - respondeu Sasuke ao colocar os pratos de comida no centro da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, que chato. - o loiro cruzou os braços e fez beiço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele riu, sabia que Boruto e Sarada tinham o costume de brigar com frequência, mas também sabia que eles se amavam como irmãos, do jeitinho deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tentem não destruir a casa quando estiverem juntos. - o Uchiha aconselhou. - Não é barato fazer reforma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele e sua equipe saíram perdendo na época de Genin por conta de Sakura destruir algo que não devia em um ataque de raiva. Bons tempos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terminando de arrumar a mesa e já com as crianças presentes, faltava apenas uma pessoa para completar o café da manhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alguém pode acordar o Naruto pra mim, por favor? O café já está pronto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou, tio Sasuke! - Boruto exclamou, correndo para o quarto antes que o moreno tivesse a oportunidade de dizer qualquer outra coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só tente não matar ele de falta de ar dessa vez. - brincou, recebendo um joinha de Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto ele não voltava, Himawari e Sasuke terminaram de embelezar a mesa, colocando algumas flores do jardim no vaso do centro e dobrando os guardanapos em pequenos triângulos. Aquele era o café da manhã mais chique que já tinham feito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tio Sasuke, o pai tá fazendo corpo mole! - Boruto reclamou ao voltar pelo corredor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uchiha soltou um suspiro pesado e, acariciando os cabelos loiros de Boruto, entrou no quarto. Ele não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver Naruto completamente largado na cama, morto para tudo que podia estar acontecendo à sua volta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revirando os olhos, ele se sentou à beira da cama e cutucou o couro cabeludo do loiro com a ponta da unha, recebendo um grunhido em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acorda, Usuratonkachi. O café vai esfriar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais um grunhido e ele finalmente abriu os olhos. Esboçou um sorriso cansado ao ver Sasuke sentado ao seu lado e se permitiu repousar a cabeça na mão que acariciava seus cabelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke deu um riso anasalado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom dia. Você tá um bagaço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Culpa sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Culpa minha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não consegui dormir direito com alguém tão maravilhoso do meu lado. - murmurou e entrelaçou seus dedos. Puxou a costa da mão do Uchiha aos lábios, dando um beijo em seu dedo anelar. - Esse anel ficou perfeito em você. Só não vai ficar tão perfeito quanto o que eu vou colocar quando me casar com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke não se conteve em se inclinar sobre a cama e beijar os lábios de seu noivo, deslizando a mão pela dele e a prendendo ao lado de sua cabeça. Foi algo rápido, pois não podiam se dar ao luxo de demorar demais ou as crianças perceberiam que algo mais estava acontecendo. Seus lábios apartaram com um pequeno estalo e ambos trocaram sorrisos enquanto se encaravam e se perdiam em meio ao brilho que refletia em suas órbitas pela janela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu te amo tanto, Sasuke. - o loiro murmurou ao afagar a testa do Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Também te amo. - retribuiu com uma trilha de beijos, desde seu pescoço até seus lábios, transbordando toda sua paixão por aquele homem com simples gestos. - Seu cabelo já está comprido. - ele apontou e prendeu uma pequena mecha entre o polegar e o indicador. - Tá bem melhor assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem mais a sua cara do que aquele cabelo curto. - ao perceber o olhar atravessado de seu noivo, Sasuke conteve um riso. - Não me olhe assim! Você sabe que eu gosto de cabelo comprido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas você fica melhor sem a franja. - ele retribuiu. Seus olhos visivelmente adquiriram mais brilho ao prender uma mecha de cabelo do moreno atrás da orelha, aquela coloração roxa e as espirais hipnóticas atraindo completamente seu olhar, assim como foram feitas para fazer. - Seu Rinnegan é tão lindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke corou e desviou o olhar. Ele não pensava assim com tanta frequência. Quando saiu da vila pela segunda vez, seu Rinnegan era apenas um chamariz para sua figura e uma placa luminosa indicando que ele estava ali e era Uchiha Sasuke. Naquela época principalmente, ser reconhecido como Uchiha Sasuke não era a melhor das coisas. Em poucas palavras, ele não era muito chegado em seu Rinnegan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beijando-se lábios do noivo como um agradecimento pelo elogio, Sasuke se afastou e sentou na beira da cama, estendendo uma das mãos para puxar Naruto a fazer o mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O café tá esfriando. - ele disse, erguendo-se da cama e observando o loiro de soslaio enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Ele ainda estava sem suas roupas, nenhum deles tendo realmente se importado em colocar alguma peça de volta após tirá-las.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vou só tomar um banho e já vou. - Naruto respondeu, beijando a bochecha do noivo e indo à porta ao lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto Naruto tomava banho, o moreno julgou melhor ir checar como estavam as crianças, visto que eles haviam tardado mais do que elas eram capazes de esperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ele não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao encontrá-las espiando da porta do quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elas abriram sorrisos nervosos e saíram correndo de uma vez para a sala, ao que Sasuke logo foi atrás. Boruto estava se escondendo atrás do sofá e Himawari ao lado da estante de livros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke conteve um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês sabem que não é educado ficar espiando as pessoas pela porta. - repreendeu. - Têm que respeitar a privacidade dos mais velhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas vocês são tão fofinhos juntos. - a pequena cantarolou, encantada. - O papai fica sempre tão feliz quando tá perto de você, tio Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora lisonjeado pelo elogio e a admiração das crianças por verem Naruto feliz. Sasuke continuou o sermão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mesmo assim, não é legal ficar espiando o quarto das outras pessoas quando elas estão ocupadas. Batam na porta caso queiram entrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hai. - responderam em uníssono, sorrisos de exuberante beleza nos rostos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os três já estavam sentados à mesa quando Naruto finalmente saiu do banho, já com sua roupa cotidiana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom dia, crianças. - ele cumprimentou, tomando seu lugar ao lado de Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom dia! - elas responderam com animação enquanto se preparavam para atacar a comida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A família sentou-se unida à mesa, cada um pegando o que mais gostava da mesa e enchendo os copos com suco de laranja. Sentar assim era uma sensação boa, como se fossem uma verdadeira família apesar de Naruto e Sasuke terem noivado apenas no dia anterior. Se conseguissem trazer Hinata, Sakura, Karin e Sarada, seria o momento perfeito. Tudo estaria bem com o mundo e eles seriam uma grande família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pensamento puxou um sorriso aos lábios de Naruto, que estava mais do que contente com a ideia. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, ele não queria nada além de paz em sua vila novamente, e isso inclui paz em seu lar também. As coisas ainda precisavam esfriar com Hinata e o terreno onde pisavam com Sakura ainda estava um tanto relativo, mas ele tinha fé de que conseguiriam ultrapassar qualquer obstáculo e unirem suas famílias de uma maneira harmoniosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quando vocês vão contar pra mamãe? - Boruto perguntou em relação ao casamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hoje à tarde. - Naruto respondeu. - Nós todos vamos sair pra almoçar junto com nossos amigos. Não se preocupe, Shikadai e Inojin vão também. E eu ouvi que o filho do Gaara veio com ele na viagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O Kazekage tem um filho? Eu não sabia… - o menor divagou. Aquilo sim parecia interessante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você vai conhecê-lo hoje à tarde, não vai ter que ficar na curiosidade por muito tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quando vai ser o casamento? - Himawari perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com uma troca de olhares, Sasuke tomou a dianteira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Precisamos resolver os problemas do trabalho primeiro. Seria muito triste que planejássemos uma cerimônia tão bonita pra estragarem com alguma invasão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não reclamaria de ver uma luta durante a recepção. - Boruto deu de ombros. - Casamentos são chatos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- São nada! - a pequena bateu o pé. - Todo mundo vem com roupas tão bonitas e com o cabelo tão arrumado… Eu quero um vestido roxo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tenho certeza de que você vai ficar linda, Himawari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles finalizaram o café assim, contando histórias da viagem, comentando o futuro casamento e tudo que acontecia ao redor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concluído, cada membro da família seguiu para um canto da casa para fazer suas próprias coisas. Entretanto, antes que Naruto pudesse fazer o mesmo, Boruto o chamou de canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pai, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao começar a falar daquela forma, o pai imediatamente suspeitou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que você fez agora, Boruto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não fiz nada! - ele bradou, insultado, temperamento o qual desapareceu em menos de um segundo. - É só que… Sabe o Mitsuki? Eu meio que me confessei pra ele durante a viagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis do Nanadaime se arregalaram em surpresa. Essa era uma notícia que ele não esperava ouvir pela manhã. Porém, não era nada grave, nada com que ele não pudesse lidar. Mitsuki era um bom garoto, tinha notas altas na escola, era dedicado, habilidoso e um grande amigo de seu filho. Ele jamais se oporia a uma união assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, estão namorando? Parabéns, filho. - deu um tapinha de leve em suas costas e o puxou para um abraço, chocando-o. - Mas espero que não levem essa experiência para um lado pesado, hein. Só quando forem maiores de idade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sei, eu sei! - Boruto rapidamente rebateu, vermelho. - Nós não somos assim. O máximo é um beijinho na bochecha. Tipo o Shikadai e o Inojin, só que menos nojento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem resistir muito mais, o loiro começou a rir. Seu filho era uma verdadeira peça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fico mais aliviado então. Por que não vai trocar de roupa e aproveita pra contar pra Himawari a novidade? Tenho certeza de que ela vai ficar muito feliz com a notícia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto assentiu e fez conforme a sugestão, disparando para o quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo sorriso de orelha à orelha que Himawari manteve por todo o caminho até o restaurante, a previsão de Naruto estava mais que correta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o restante da família Uzumaki chegou ao local combinado, a maioria das pessoas já estava lá, faltando apenas Sakura e Karin, que, junto a elas, trariam Sarada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos se cumprimentaram com alegria, já sentiram falta de reunirem-se todos juntos. Com tantas pessoas ocupadas, aquilo não era muito fácil de combinar, pois precisavam sempre verificar se todos podiam, e sempre tinha um ou outro que tinha compromisso. Felizmente, não foi o caso naquele dia, e todos puderam comparecer junto de suas crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa rapidamente tomou o lugar na mesa. Cada um contava sobre a própria vida, o que tinha de novo e o que tinha de velho, e se entretida com as histórias dos demais. Até mesmo as crianças participaram vez ou outra, embora na maior parte do tempo permanecessem reclusas na outra ponta da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto ficou feliz de ver o filho de Gaara se dando bem com as outras crianças, apesar de manter uma expressão neutra na maior parte do tempo. Vez ou outra, ele conseguia ver o que seria o esboço de um sorriso em seus lábios, puxando-os para cima. Era bom que ele se sentisse incluso, significava que ele e seus amigos não tinham falhado miseravelmente como pais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E está quase pronta? - perguntou Sakura, inconscientemente puxando a concentração de Naruto de volta para a conversa de adultos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino assentiu vigorosamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sim, sim, logo vamos parar de incomodar a Temari o dia todo, haha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Imagina! - a loira de Suna gesticulou com a mão. - É um prazer ter vocês em casa, são excelente companhia, e tenho certeza de que o Shikadai e o Inojin estão adorando passar esse tempo a mais juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se perguntassem ao loiro, ele diria que estão atrasando as reformas de propósito. Quem, ele não sabia, mas se tratando daquelas duas, que se tornaram tão próximas pela relação de alguns meses dos filhos, ele não ficaria surpreso se fossem elas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, a porta do restaurante abriu, e três mulheres apressadas entraram correndo, completamente encharcadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpa, estamos atrasadas! - Sakura ofegou, correndo para dentro do estabelecimento ao lado de Karin e Sarada, ambas ensopadas. - Começou a chover e tivemos que pegar um caminho diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O tempo fechou tão rápido assim? Eu nem tinha reparado. - Shikamaru ponderou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Daqui a pouco começa a estação fria em Konoha. - disse Sasuke. - Não deveria estar chovendo, mas não chega a ser incomum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignorando a água que escorria de seus corpos, Sakura dispensou Sarada para a mesa das crianças e se sentou ao lado de Karin à frente de Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa logo voltou a dissipar, cada um tomando outra pessoa da mesa para focar em algo diferente. Dentre elas, a mais importante estava entre Sakura, Karin e Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Começou a tomar sua medicação? - perguntou a ruiva, balançando seu copo de sakê.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Tinha até colocado na gaveta do criado-mudo, para sempre ter um suprimento reserva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que bom. - Sakura suspiro. - Você também vai precisar sair mais do escritório, Naruto. Vitamina B-12 e D não se consegue ficando enfurnado num cubículo o dia todo. Além de que há muitos outros riscos em viver uma vida sedentária. Você precisa sair mais, socializar, passar um tempo com a família e fazer exercícios!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro sorriu de canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe, eu vou começar a me cuidar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura suspirou após tomar um gole de seu sakê. Aquela situação estava cutucando sua cabeça já há muito tempo: a preocupação sobre Naruto passar tempo demais no escritório. Era bom que ele saísse e pegasse sol, justamente para prevenir doenças e manter uma rotina saudável, não sedentária.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não era médico, não fazia a menor ideia do verdadeiro mal que uma simples postura torta na cadeira podia causar. Mas Sakura sabia, e estava preocupada com o amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quando os remédios acabarem, fale conosco e providenciaremos mais imediatamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sim, senhora!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por mais que a situação fosse algo sério, Naruto se alegrava por ter pessoas maravilhosas do seu lado que se preocupavam com sua saúde e bem-estar. Sakura e Karin ficaram muito nervosas com sua presença no hospital e fizeram questão de acelerar os exames, e Sasuke o apoiou com todo seu afeto em seu tratamento após lhe contar sobre sua deficiência de vitaminas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>É claro que ele deixaria muito bem anotado a sugestão de sair mais de casa e tomar sol. Também seria uma boa oportunidade de sair com as crianças e passarem um tempo em família. Ele adoraria poder conectar com todas as partes da família; desde compensar Boruto e Himawari pelo tempo que perdeu com noites em claro no escritório, à conhecer mais sobre sua nova futura filha e suas duas mães. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era como um sonho virando realidade: uma grande família unida. Naruto tinha ajuda no escritório para terminar seus relatórios e papeladas mais rápido, poderia se retirar daquela sala apertada por indicação médica e aproveitaria tempo com suas três crianças maravilhosas. Ele mal podia esperar para ensinar Boruto e Sarada técnicas para usarem na academia e em suas missões. Himawari certamente adoraria a companhia durante os dias solitários, quando Naruto e Hinata não podiam passar tempo com ela por estarem muito ocupados. Ela agora teria duas pessoas para lhe fazer companhia; três se Mitsuki resolvesse passar um tempo em sua casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquelas imagens eram maravilhosas em sua cabeça, trazendo um sorriso aos seus lábios. Ele mal podia esperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua respiração travou na garganta ao ser cutucado pro Sasuke com o cotovelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por que está sorrindo? - ele perguntou ao seu ouvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sorriu e balançou a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nada. Eu só estou feliz. - entrelaçou seus dedos e encostou sua cabeça na dele. - Estou feliz de poder formar uma família com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno sorriu de canto, discretamente, e deu um curto beijo na bochecha do noivo, voltando rapidamente a atenção para a mesa a fim de não incomodar seus amigos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, já era um tanto tarde para isso. Quando se viraram, todos os olhos já estavam neles; alguns curiosos, outros contentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo com todos os problemas que rondavam aqueles dois, estavam felizes por tudo estar acabando bem. Eles até estavam tentando ser discretos para não incomodar ninguém, o que era uma surpresa já que, desde o início do relacionamento deles, eles nem sequer tentaram. Todos já sabiam a esse ponto que aquilo era para o bem de Hinata, mas, considerando que a morena estava demasiadamente ocupada conversando com Toneri e sorrindo de orelha à orelha em sua direção, julgaram que aquilo não a incomodava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, de fato, não a incomodava. Ainda doía um pouco, sim, afinal, Naruto foi seu primeiro amor; ela não podia simplesmente esquecê-lo de um dia para o outro, mas estava começando a dar os primeiros passos para seguir em frente. Os últimos dias em que esteve sozinha lhe fizeram muito bem; foram um bom contraste para sua vida agitada. Ela pôde cuidar de assuntos na casa que já queria há tempos, socializar mais com suas amigas e até se abrir com Toneri, conhecendo aos poucos mais e mais sobre o albino. Ela realmente se sentia renovada. E, no fim do dia, ela só queria o que era melhor para Naruto: que ele fosse feliz ao lado de alguém que ele amasse e que pudesse o amar com a mesma intensidade em retorno. E se Sasuke era aquela pessoa, ela estava mais do que feliz em dar-lhe boas vindas à família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi ao perceber o olhar espantado de Sakura ao encarar a mão de Sasuke que Hinata suspirou. Finalmente ela não era mais a única que havia notado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne, Sasuke-kun, eu quis perguntar desde que entrei, o que é esse anel no seu dedo? - a rosada perguntou, curiosa, embora a resposta para aquilo já fosse óbvia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poucos haviam percebido devido às mangas longas, porém, agora que Sakura apontara o fato, ninguém conseguia tirar os olhos da mão esquerda do Uchiha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era um tanto desconfortável, pois ele não estava acostumado - tampouco gostava - a ter tantos olhos voltados a si, especialmente quando não eram com ar de ódio. Simplesmente parecia errado, como se tivesse uma pedra em seu sapato. Mas talvez ele apenas precisasse de tempo para se acostumar àquilo, especialmente agora que ele e Naruto finalmente iam se juntar para sempre. Seu rosto seria conhecido como o marido do Hokage e qualquer coisa que não chegasse a seu marido acabaria em suas mãos. Ele precisava se preparar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por debaixo da mesa, entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Naruto, deixando a maciez e o calor de sua pele o confortar e assegurar sua companhia. Eles estavam nessa juntos, como uma dupla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda parecia uma mentira quando pensava que logo se casaria com o homem que amou desde que tinha cinco anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos ônix encararam o acessório brilhante com afeto enlaçado em suas pupilas. Seu coração batia forte e um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios, já dedurando a verdade a todos os outros presentes na mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns ficaram espantados, outros exibiram sorrisos, mas todos, sem exceção, ergueram-se das cadeiras para se aproximar do casal, curiosidade e empolgação borbulhando em seus peitos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Finalmente pediu a mão dele, hein, Naruto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Já tava mais do que na hora, né? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Omedetou!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais de dez anos nesse vai e vem já tava demorando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agora só precisam atar o nó de vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós vamos ser convidados, né?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vai ter comida boa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Omedetou, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Espero que tudo dê certo pra vocês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Já começaram a pensar na cerimônia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mil e uma perguntas encheram a mesa de uma vez. O casal estavam sem reação alguma, ainda presos em tentar processar tanta informação de uma vez só. Naruto já estava um tanto quanto acostumado com tanta atenção de uma única vez, mas para Sasuke era algo novo. Ele era sempre o que viajava pelas sombras, sem ser percebido por ninguém. Mesmo que fossem seus amigos, ainda era muita informação para sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi! Oi! Se acalmem! - o moreno esbravejou. - Nós noivamos </span>
  <em>
    <span>ontem</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Ainda tem muito tempo até planejar tudo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os amigos do casal continuavam enchendo-os de perguntas e comentários com relação à cerimônia, todos muito ansiosos por saber de cada detalhe recém pensado. Hinata ouvia vagamente aos ditos detalhes, espairecendo mais do que de costume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo não a surpreendia, tampouco a incomodava. Aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde e ela sabia disso com toda a certeza do mundo. Aqueles dois jamais ficariam longe um do outro por muito tempo. E estava tudo bem. Ela estava feliz por eles. Só ainda era difícil seguir em frente depois de mais de vinte anos amando a mesma pessoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um toque em suas costas foi o que a tirou do transe, levando-a a virar-se na direção do filho de Gaara, que a esperava com um punho fechado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Com licença, Hinata-san, mas eu acredito que isso seja seu. - Shinki estendeu a mão, colocando o anel na palma da dela. - Talvez seja melhor levar de volta ao joalheiro caso não use mais. Algo tão bonito ainda pode ser reaproveitado com um pouco de cuidado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos da Hyuuga se arregalaram ao ver seu anel de casamento em sua mão, o anel que havia atirado pela janela no dia em que decidiu deixar Naruto ir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De todas as coisas que Shinki podia tê-la entregado, aquela era a última que ela esperava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos encaravam aquele objeto com um certo brilho. Como algo tão pequeno podia carregar um peso tão grande? Como um brilho tão singelo podia significar tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo? Aquele pequeno anel, cujo ouro estava gravado com o nome de seu ex-marido, era o símbolo de seu amor por Naruto, entregue à ela no dia em que selaram seu amor perpetuamente, ou era isso que ela pensava na época. Ela imaginava que andaria para sempre com aquilo em seus dedos, que estariam juntos até o dia de sua morte. Bom, de certa forma, ela estava certa, mas não da maneira que ela esperava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O anel já não encaixava mais em seu dedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela podia ver Naruto e Sasuke sorrindo, de mãos dadas, enquanto respondiam às perguntas de seus amigos. O sorriso no rosto dele era tão lindo, um dos mais lindos que ela já havia visto. Ela jamais poderia fazê-lo sorrir da forma que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> fazia. Porém, encarando aquele pequeno objeto agora, com seus novos olhos, ela também podia sorrir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata desviou o olhar para Toneri, que retribuiu o olhar e sorriu para ela com ternura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração pulsou forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já não doía mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você está certo, Shinki-kun. - ela sorriu para o filho de Gaara. - Arigatou. Tenho certeza de que a próxima pessoa que escolher amá-lo vai ser muito feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno assentiu e voltou ao seu lugar, entretendo-se com as conversas paralelas das outras crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata observava a cena com um sorriso no rosto. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se sentia leve, como se pudesse encarar o mundo de uma vez só.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um toque suave repousou em seu ombro, e seu olhar foi atraído ao de Toneri, que sorriu em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela retribuiu com sinceridade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já estava na hora de ela seguir em frente, e encaixar seu anel no dedo de outra pessoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já estava quase escurecendo quando Naruto e Sasuke voltaram para casa, desacompanhados das crianças por oferta de Temari, que sugeriu que eles fizessem uma festa do pijama em sua casa, uma forma de dar um pouco de privacidade ao casal recém-noivado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles agradeciam ao mesmo tempo que não; gostavam de passar momentos a sós, mas também gostariam de ouvir mais da opinião das crianças sobre tudo que estava acontecendo ao redor delas. Afinal, elas foram as mais afetadas pelo término de Sasuke e Sakura e o divórcio de Naruto e Hinata; era importante que elas se sentissem acolhidas naquela nova dinâmica de relacionamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno bateu a porta e soltou um suspiro. Era realmente quieto sem os pequenos para fazer bagunça, quase um cenário de outro mundo. O único barulho que ecoava entre as paredes era o som de seus pés pelo piso escorregadio, e nem era tão alto assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto Sasuke tardava contra a porta já fechada, Naruto se sentou no sofá e pegou alguns papéis que o esperavam na mesa de centro. Ele podia estar fora do trabalho, mas ainda havia coisas pequenas das quais ele podia dar conta nas poucas horas até o fim do dia. Com uma ameaça iminente, cujas fontes eles ainda não tinham completo conhecimento sobre, era importante que o Hokage organizasse o máximo de trabalho que conseguisse, para que, caso o pior ocorra, a vila esteja organizada o suficiente para repelirem uma invasão ou um ataque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Muita coisa pra fazer? - perguntou o moreno, aproximando-se do noivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sim, muita. - ele folheou alguns papéis e jogou as costas no sofá. - Mandei alguns shinobi investigarem a acusação contra a companhia Kaminarimon para ter certeza de que as acusações de trabalho escravo não poderiam ser verdadeiras no fim das contas. É muito bom se prevenir. Também tenho que organizar a próxima reunião com o conselho e verificar o desenvolvimento das mudanças que foram feitas com a reforma do sistema shinobi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sempre um homem tão ocupado. Agora com as reformas, a mesa de Naruto lotaria de relatórios sobre as instituições e status de toda a vila. Muita papelada para ele e todos os seus subordinados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais alguma notícia sobre as buscas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu já avisei aos outros Kages e eles estão mandando seus homens para investigar também. Estamos todos em estado de alerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Já sabemos que eles são uma organização de criminosos. Talvez estejam tentando chamar nossa atenção de alguma forma. Tudo que fizeram até hoje foi bem escandaloso. Talvez queiram alguma coisa. - especulou Sasuke. Desde a época da Akatsuki, eles tinham um objetivo em mente com as coisas que faziam, o objetivos além da sobrevivência. Não seria nada difícil que aquele grupo tivesse a mesma ideia em mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acabamos de reformar o sistema. Vai levar um tempo até que as coisas caiam em seu devido lugar. Talvez nós nem vivamos para ver. Se for algo relacionado a isso e eles estiverem sendo impaciente, acho difícil conseguir um diálogo. Mas não seria impossível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke deixou escapar um sorriso. Nada com Naruto por perto era impossível. Ele fazia até com que os piores vilões mudassem de lado, tudo na base do diálogo. Se a situação for lidada de forma cuidadosa, ele não tinha a menor dúvida de que ele poderia resolver isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sentou ao lado de Naruto no sofá, dando-lhe um delicado beijo na bochecha antes de pegar uma das pastas jogadas na mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro sorriu, sua bochecha formigando não região beijada por seu amado. Seu coração batia em um ritmo estável, êxtase correndo por suas veias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tinha a sensação de que aquela papelada desapareceria de sua mesa rapidinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No dia seguinte, Toneri e as meninas passaram a manhã treinando e testando suas habilidades com o que já sabiam que ele podia fazer. Entretanto, estava claro desde que começaram que aquele não seria um bom dia para fazê-lo. O albino estava mais desleixado em seus movimentos, não prestava atenção direito nos ataques que vinham por ele e, no geral, tomou mais golpes do que estavam acostumados durante aqueles momentos que passavam juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A princípio, deixaram aquilo passar como apenas ele estando cansado de passarem o dia inteiro conversando no restaurante; sabiam como socializar devia estar sendo desgastante para ele, principalmente pelo sentimento de estar em algum lugar totalmente novo. Porém, conforme as horas foram passando e ele começou a soltar gemidos de dor sem ao menos receber algum golpe, pararam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem, Toneri-kun? - perguntou Tenten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não acho que estou muito bem. - ele respondeu com uma mão na cabeça. - Acho que vou encerrar mais cedo hoje. Perdão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem, eu te acompanho. - disse Hinata e passou uma mão pelas costas do albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Precisam de ajuda? - Sakura ofereceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem. Ele só está se sentindo um pouco mal. Eu te mando uma mensagem quando chegarmos em casa, está bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela concordou e observou a morena deixar o campo de treinamento com uma mão nas costas do albino, que por sua vez tinha a sua na testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela estava começando a ficar preocupada. Principalmente por não conhecerem Toneri tão bem quanto os demais que frequentavam aquela vila, ele era a peça mais enigmática naquele quebra-cabeça que se mostrava à sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A passos lentos, os dois enfim chegaram à casa da Hyuuga, a qual o levou para o quarto de hóspedes e o deitou na cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que você tá sentindo? - ela perguntou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos com doçura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uma dor de cabeça. Quase como se eu estivesse com câimbra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata suspirou e encarou o teto, repassando o nome de remédios para a dor em sua cabeça neste meio-tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Deita um pouco, Toneri-kun. Vou preparar um chá pra você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata saiu do quarto com o coração apertado, preocupada com Toneri. Ela nunca tinha visto um caso de câimbra na cabeça. Aquilo era muito estranho. Talvez algo relacionado às memórias de Toneri estivesse acontecendo. Quem sabe ele se lembrasse de algo sobre seu passado sombrio, isso explicaria as dores.</span>
</p><p><span>Ela passou todo o tempo fazendo o chá com preocupação acompanhando os batimentos de seu coração. Ela odiaria que algo de ruim acontecesse à Toneri. Ele fora tão legal com ela, mesmo sem a conhecer direito ou saber </span><em><span>de</span></em> <em><span>onde</span></em><span> sabia seu nome. Ele a tratou de forma tão cavalheiresca, diferente de todos os outros homens que conheceu em sua vida, até mesmo de Naruto. Embora o loiro a tivesse feito muito bem durante sua vida, nunca foi nada de forma direta. Toneri era alguém que podia dizer seus sentimentos olhando diretamente em seus olhos, sincero, honesto, sem nada a esconder. Era algo raro de se encontrar entre os homens. Ela gostaria muito de poder retribuí-lo de alguma forma se tiver a chance. Mas, por hora, tudo que podia fazer é chá.</span></p><p>
  <span>Colocando a chaleira no fogo, Hinata não podia evitar de desejar que Toneri estivesse tendo um sonho muito bom agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tudo era escuro ao seu redor, de uma forma que nem se ele estreitasse os olhos conseguiria enxergar. Sua única fonte de luz eram os pequenos pontos brancos à sua volta, a luz de dentro de sua casa, aquela que refletia no solo e a que refletia no enorme planeta à sua frente.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele encarava tranquilamente aquela bola verde e azul, com alguns toques de branco, que ele imaginava serem as nuvens, das quais ele tanto ouvira falar. Não havia ninguém lá além dele, ou pelo menos era o que ele esperava. Naquele dia tão silencioso, ele não queria nada mais que apenas fazer seu trabalho em paz, poder observar a Terra e descobrir o que seus habitantes planejavam naquele belo dia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Contudo, seus momentos de silêncio e observação solitários não duraram muito tempo, pois ele acabou por receber uma visita inesperada, para dizer o mínimo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Já faz um tempo, não é, Ootsutsuki Toneri? - a voz grave o chamou, colocando-se atrás dele. O albino podia quase sentir o cheiro do sorriso sarcástico e maldoso nos lábios daquele homem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Urashiki, não se intrometa. - ele rapidamente rebateu, seque se virando para encarar o outro Ootsutsuki. - Me deixe sozinho. Eles estão em paz, não interfira.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Você se apegou muito à esses humanos. - Urashiki o repreendeu. - Idiota, não deveria ficar os observando, deveria se juntar aos deveres de seu clã. Humanos são criaturas estúpidas, fracas, não há motivo para que alguém perca tempo com eles. - a julgar pelo barulho dos passos, ele parou ao seu lado, mas Toneri ainda se recusou a encará-lo. Ambos estavam encarando a Terra, seu brilho verde e azul refletindo em seus olhares opacos. - Hum… Quem é Hinata?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ninguém importante. - ele respondeu, mas aquilo não podia estar mais longe da verdade.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Urashiki sorriu de canto. Ele não precisava vê-lo para saber o que estava expressando; Ootsutsukis podiam ser tão óbvios às vezes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Parece ser se você passa tanto tempo a observando.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Eu não a observo, eu a vigio. Não sou um stalker, não protejo apenas uma pessoa. Meu dever é vigiar e proteger a Terra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- E isso inclui Hinata. - o maior acrescentou.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- E isso inclui Hinata.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Urashiki não era um bom elemento. Podia não conhecê-lo, mas, a julgar pelas histórias que correram por sua metade do clã, eles não deviam ser tratados com confiança, não os originais do clã. Eles não tinham propósito maior que explorar quem julgassem mais fracos em função do próprio engrandecimento. Toneri agradecia muito por não ter nascido nesse ramo da família.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ambos continuaram a observar a Terra em silêncio por alguns segundos até o maior soltar ar pelo nariz. Mau sinal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Se ela é tão importante pra você, talvez eu deva fazer uma visita.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Toneri o encarou pela primeira vez naquela noite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fique longe dela</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Assim como pensou, ele tinha um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. Nenhuma intenção boa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Heh, eu estava certo. Ela </span>
  </em>
  <span>é </span>
  <em>
    <span>alguém importante pra você. Por que? Você nem a conhece.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toneri franziu o cenho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Eu preciso proteger a Terra, não importa se eu conheço quem está lá embaixo ou não. Não posso ir contra as ordens de Hamura.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Mas Hamura está morto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aquilo podia ser verdade, mas não significava que Toneri deveria deixar de cumprir seus deveres como o último membro da linhagem de Hamura. A Terra era seu legado, precisava ser preservada a todo custo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele estava prestes a dizer isso à Urashiki quando algo atravessou seu ombro. Era uma linha de anzol, que a cada segundo que passava tirava mais e mais de seu chakra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Urashiki abriu um sorriso prazeroso em face da dor de Toneri, o qual não conseguia se mover enquanto seu chakra era drenado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- É uma pena que você seja tão inocente. Tanto chakra assim é realmente um desperdício. Você poderia ter sido útil ao clã. Mas se apegou às pessoas erradas. - ele puxou a linha, arrancando uma concentração de chakra do corpo do outro Ootsutsuki. Toneri prendeu o ar, seu corpo vindo ao chão, fragilizado. - Parece que vai sobrar pra mim consertar os seus erros.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O azul de seus olhos se arregalaram, desesperados. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele ia descer. Ele ia descer e largá-lo ali para testemunhar a destruição da Terra diante de seus olhos sem poder fazer nada.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Com tudo que pôde, usou as mãos para se erguer. Ele não podia deixar que Urashiki acabasse com todo o trabalho de Hamura, que os machucasse. Ele acabaria com qualquer um que ousasse machucar pessoas inocentes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Não! Fique longe deles! - ele gritou ao lançar uma rajada de vento na direção de Urashiki, o qual, sem muito esforço, cortou seu golpe com outro. Ele o agarrou pelo pescoço e ergueu-se do chão, seus olhos o perfurando com maldade.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sayonara, Ootsutsuki Toneri. Dê um “oi” à Hinata por mim. Diga que a visitarei em breve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele fechou a mão em sua garganta, pressionando o polegar debaixo de seu queixo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Fique longe dela! Para! - ele tentou gritar enquanto arfava por ar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Com um último sorriso malicioso, Urashiki atirou-o de cima da lua, sua última visão antes de desmaiar por falta de chakra a do Ootsutsuki encarando-o com um olhar satisfeito.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Se lembra agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu corpo saltou para a frente, sua garganta se abrindo, arfando por ar. Ao seu lado, Hinata tinha o sacudido para despertá-lo, preocupada com seu sono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando ela entrou em seu quarto naquela manhã, vendo que ele estava demorando mais do que o costume para descer para o café, ela tomou um susto ao encontrá-lo se revirando da cama. Seu rosto se contorcia como se ele estivesse com dor ou alguém o estivesse machucando, o que deixou a morena desesperada. Ela começou a tentar acordá-lo por vários minutos, mas só conseguiu depois de dez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toneri-kun! - no que deveria ser a quinquagésima vez que o chamava, ele despertou com um espasmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Ootsutsuki subiu a mão ao peito, encarando-a com medo ainda evidente em suas pupilas. Seja lá com o que ele tivesse sonhado, não devia ser bom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata… - ele chamou por ela, suas mãos agarrando-se ao seu braço como se se segurassem na realidade, consolando-se de que aquilo não era um sonho, era real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, aflita. - Eu entrei aqui e você estava tremendo enquanto dormia, se jogava de um lado pro outro…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu lembro de tudo. - ele interrompeu, sua voz soando mais séria que o normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata travou no lugar, encarando com olhos vazios para o albino, seu coração pulando em seu peito, assustado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era aquele o momento, a hora de saber o que havia acontecido, as respostas para suas perguntas finalmente estavam a seu alcance. Ela só não sabia se estava pronta para ouvi-las. Aquilo determinaria se Toneri era de fato a pessoa que eles achavam ser ou se estariam lutando contra algo muito mais apavorante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela rezava com todas as suas forças para que fosse o primeiro caso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toneri… - ela abriu a boca para continuar, mas escolheu calar-se e dar a palavra ao Ootsutsuki, que ainda parecia bem abalado. Não devia ser fácil, afinal, lidar com todo o peso de uma vida inteira de memórias caindo com força em seus ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu era um guardião - ele disse em voz baixa. -, meu dever como sucessor da linhagem de Hamura era vigiar e proteger este mundo… Mas eu fui empurrado. - a morena arregalou os olhos e, instintivamente, tomou as mãos de Toneri nas suas. - Ele me empurrou para a terra para que eu morresse e ele tomasse tudo para si. Sua maldita linhagem acredita que o chakra devia ser apenas deles, para que </span>
  <em>
    <span>eles</span>
  </em>
  <span> controlassem o universo. - os anos passaram diante de seus olhos. Todo o tempo de sofrimento e solidão que usou em prol de um mundo com o qual seus ancestrais sonharam em manter seguro, seres vivos de todos os tipos que mereciam a oportunidade de viver e aproveitar a luz do sol. Tudo seria jogado no lixo. - Ele quer destruir a criação de Hamura, tudo pelo que minha família passou para manter o planeta a salvo terá valido de nada. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu</span>
  </em>
  <span> terei valido de nada. Todos os anos que eu passei sozinho naquele castelo serão nada além de uma lembrança distante de um mundo que não existirá mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ei, ei, ei, se acalme, Toneri-kun! - Hinata se apressou em pará-lo ao sentir o estresse consumir seus ombros e sua respiração acelerar. - Eu não consigo acompanhar se você falar tudo de uma vez! Por favor, comece do começo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ergueu o olhar, tentando concentrar-se no brilho dos olhos perolados da Hyuuga. Pouco a pouco retomando seu fôlego e a calmaria em sua voz, Toneri se fez ouvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sou descendente da linhagem secundária do clã de Ootsutsuki Hamura, cujo dever era observar e guardar a Terra, garantir que o mundo que Hamura e Hagoromo criaram viveria saudável, sem a interferência ou ameaça de qualquer outro Ootsutsuki como aconteceu com Kaguya. Eu sou o único que resta dessa linhagem. Eu vivia em um palácio vazio na lua com algumas marionetes como criados; marionetes especiais. Não é exatamente a vida mais confortável e não o que eu esperava me lembrar, mas ainda assim foi a minha vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou após um murmúrio de compreensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu fui empurrado por Ootsutsuki Urashiki. Ele e um pequeno grupo do clã ficaram responsáveis por trazer algo chamado de fruto do chakra de volta para o clã, mas Kaguya falhou em sua missão. Ele veio para coletar o fruto, mas o que encontrou foi algo ainda mais fascinante: um mundo em que usam chakra como armas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem algum problema com usar o chakra dessa forma?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não conheço muito sobre o clã original, de onde vêm ou sua história, mas, se tivesse que criar uma hipótese, diria que para eles é uma ofensa usar o chakra dessa forma. Um tanto irônico considerando que eles próprios usam chakra como armas. Talvez sejam apenas egoístas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo era tudo tão complicado. De um dia para o outro, uma bomba de informação estava sendo despejada sobre eles. Saber como lidar com isso era algo que eles deveriam aprender a lidar, mas com tanta coisa assim, além da possibilidade de uma invasão, é difícil processar tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata inspirou fundo, tentando esfriar a cabeça e se acalmar. Aquela história a estava deixando nervosa, o que não era muito bom para sua saúde. Porém, para a segurança de Konoha e toda sua família, ela precisava ouvir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quais as chances de eles tentarem uma invasão? O clã Ootsutsuki, eu quero dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O aperto das mãos de Toneri nas suas não passou muito conforto para a morena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A esse ponto, eu não me surpreenderia se eles já estivessem planejando uma maneira de descer aqui e tomar o que creem ser deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso era ruim, muito ruim. Com as condições atuais de Konoha, do mundo ninja em geral, eles não estavam em condições de combater sabe se lá quantos inimigos mais fortes do que eles de uma só vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E o que podemos fazer? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri inspirou, seus olhos desviando para a janela aberta, onde as nuvens cobriam o céu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Precisamos ir pra lua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga, após piscar algumas vezes, arregalou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pra </span>
  <em>
    <span>lua</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Por que?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino entrelaçou seus dedos ao dela e abaixou a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não sei… Só tenho o pressentimento que tem algo me esperando lá. Talvez </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> ainda esteja lá. Mas, independentemente disso, lá é meu posto, eu preciso voltar. Nem que seja para conseguir algum tipo de finalização.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela compreendia. Compreendia perfeitamente. Toneri tinha passado por muita coisa, desde a sua queda na Terra até tudo voltando de uma vez para sua cabeça. O mínimo que ele merecia era um fim para sua história solitária.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas como chegamos lá?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Para isso, creio que precisarei falar com Naruto. Ele é o Hokage e o líder de Konoha, seria o mais certo a fazer. - ele pausou um pouco e, erguendo uma mão para o rosto de Hinata, acariciou sua bochecha. - Eu sei que vocês não estão exatamente nos melhores termos agora, estão um tanto afastados, então talvez possamos encontrar uma outra forma de resolver a situação, caso queira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não, tudo bem. - ela balançou a cabeça. - Terei que lidar com isso uma hora ou outra, e sempre fui uma mulher de me adaptar rapidamente, é um dos recursos para ser um shinobi, afinal. Mas, primeiro, descanse. Falaremos com ele pela manhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A de olhos perolados voltou a deitar o albino na cama, dando um suave beijo sobre sua testa enquanto este voltava a dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanhã seria um longo dia.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Viagem para a lua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quando Naruto e Sasuke chegaram no escritório, o plano era passar o dia inteiro atualizando os papéis vencidos e revisando os relatórios mandados até agora. Shikamaru já estava de prontidão quando eles chegaram, fazendo seu trabalho com vários relatórios já em mãos. Os três se dividiram em várias tarefas e começaram a pôr a mão na massa. Havia um longo dia pela frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles vinham trabalhando juntos já há algum tempo, Sasuke fazendo um grande papel em sugestões para resolver certos problemas e distribuir melhor a papelada. As coisas fluíam com muito meus rapidez com um par extra de mãos ajudando. Naruto tinha relaxado muito com o trabalho nos últimos tempos, abalado pela falta de motivação e hábitos não saudáveis que cultivou enquanto dentro daquele escritório. Agora com mais ajuda, talvez conseguissem cobrir todo o trabalho e recuperar o tempo perdido. Se tivessem sorte, até teriam algum tempo de descanso para tirar um verdadeiro horário de almoço, um em que Naruto não ficasse trancado o tempo todo no escritório se alimentando de gordura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora o trabalho continuasse chato, o loiro se pegou gostando da rapidez com que ele estava fluindo naquele dia. Tudo estava rápido e tranquilo, sem muitas complicações. Durante muito tempo ele não gostou de ir ao escritório, não gostava até hoje, mas o fazia pelo povo da vila; ao menos agora as coisas estavam mais fáceis. Sempre que terminava um papel sem mais problemas, ele sentia-se quase </span>
  <em>
    <span>incentivado</span>
  </em>
  <span> a terminar outro. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido. Ele sempre se esgotou rapidamente e, com seu cansaço, sua produtividade não seguia muito atrás, mas agora estava fluindo. Ele estava conseguindo resolver seus problemas sem complicações, do jeito que devia ser feito desde o começo. Ficar confinado em um espaço tão pequeno quanto aquele escritório por muito tempo acaba fazendo mal à pessoa que ali fica. Seu corpo não recebe todas as vitaminas adequadas, tanto pela falta de luz quanto pela comida ali disponível, e a disposição e produtividade inevitavelmente caíam. Passar os últimos dias fora de casa e passando mais tempo com as pessoas que ama fez muito bem à Naruto. Ele tomou nota mental para se permitir sair e pegar uma folga mais vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já tendo pecado demasiadamente, ele precisava encontrar alguma forma de compensar por tudo que fez, começando por seu estilo de vida. Aqueles hábitos não lhe eram saudáveis. Naruto estava se privando de vitaminas importantes, deixando as pessoas que amava de lado e se envenenando com os hábitos sedentários e nem um pouco saudáveis que desenvolveu em todos os meses que ficou mofando no escritório. Era muito bom se sentir motivado no trabalho novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, os três pularam de susto quando Hinata entrou correndo na sala do Hokage, sem nem mesmo bater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto-kun, eu preciso falar com você. É urgente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro encarou Sasuke e Shikamaru, os quais sinalizaram para que ele fosse. Eles conseguiriam lidar com a papelada sem ele, aquilo era mais importante. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu Hinata. Do lado de fora, ela lhe contou tudo em detalhes. Desde sobre como Toneri dispensou o treino diário antes da hora ao momento em que ele acordou bruscamente e a contou sobre o sonho que teve e como se lembrou de tudo. Ele ouviu pacientemente, prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes que ela lhe dizia. Aquele seria um caso de difícil solução, especialmente pelas respostas para as novas perguntas estarem em um lugar tão distante quanto a Lua. Ao menos ele estava feliz que tudo foi bem respondido e pelo menos para algumas perguntas, havia respostas. Saber que Toneri não era alguém de má índole no fim das contas também tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então ele se lembrou de tudo? - ela assentiu. - Um descendente da linhagem de Hamura… Isso é bem inesperado. E na Lua também… Essa situação vai ficar meio complicada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Precisamos encontrar um jeito de levá-lo à Lua. Não tenho certeza se ele consegue percorrer longas distâncias apenas com seu poder. Além do que, ele ainda está muito atordoado. - Hinata abaixou a cabeça e juntou as mãos. - Essas lembranças novas estão mexendo com a cabeça dele e está sendo difícil para ele conseguir ver o mundo com os mesmos olhos de antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Imagino. Perder uma lembrança dessas e ganhar tudo de uma vez não deve ser nada fácil. Vou ver o que posso fazer por ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou, Naruto-kun. - ela fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça e sorriu. Estava prestes a ir embora quando algo passou por sua cabeça. Ela rapidamente se virou para Naruto e disse: - Ne, as crianças vão começar a ficar comigo a partir de agora. Toneri vai para um hotel depois de passar no hospital com Ino. Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de passar pela minha casa pra tomar um café depois. Podemos colocar a conversa em dia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a oferta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não estava mais chateada. Um peso ergueu do peito do loiro, que soltou um suspiro aliviado pelo canto do lábio. Era bom ter Hinata falando com ele novamente. Deixando seu relacionamento passado de lado, ela ainda era uma pessoa muito querida para ele e ele detestaria tê-la fora de sua vida. Ainda bem que esse não era o caso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um largo sorriso nos lábios, ele assentiu com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É claro, eu adoraria. Obrigado pelo convite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela retribuiu o sorriso e fez o caminho de volta para a própria casa, deixando o loiro a voltar ao trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retornando à sala, Naruto contou tudo à Sasuke e Shikamaru. Aquilo era um assunto de Estado, portanto, eles também precisavam ficar por dentro do que estava acontecendo. Contou-os a história de Toneri e que deveriam ir à Lua para dar um fim definitivo a todo aquele mistério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pra </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lua</span>
  </em>
  <span>? - exclamou Shikamaru em um espanto. - Como vocês imaginam chegar lá?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Posso usar meu Rinnegan para transportar quantas pessoas eu quero. - sugeriu Sasuke. - Mas não imagino como poderemos respirar na Lua. Não acho que lá tenha uma atmosfera como aqui na Terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto levou um dedo ao queixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Talvez o Toneri saiba. Ele veio de lá e é igual a nós, deve ter alguma informação que possa nos dar uma luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era uma ideia ruim. Ao menos, tinha mais chance de dar resultado do que eles mesmos irem à Lua e descobrir tentando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Podem ir vocês dois. - disse Shikamaru. - Eu cuido de tudo aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O casal assentiu e deixou o escritório às pressas. Apenas Rikudou sabe quanto tempo eles teriam para resolver aquele problema, mais um inimigo querendo destruí-los sem motivo aparente, colocando milhares de civis em perigo, se não todo o mundo, antes que este Ootsutsuki, verdadeiramente vil e cruel, descesse à Terra e começasse a caça pelo chakra que veio buscar. Isso se já não tivesse começado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante o percurso para a casa de Hinata, Naruto aproveitou para pedir um favor à Sakura: pediu que ela cuidasse das crianças enquanto eles passavam o dia fora para resolver o enigma que Toneri estava se revelando. Eles não podiam arriscar que as crianças entrassem no portal com eles e se colocassem em perigo. Nenhum deles sabia dizer se Urashiki estaria esperando por eles na Lua. Era uma aposta, um risco, o qual eles não tinham como não correr naquelas situações de desespero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentariam voltar o mais rápido possível da missão para não deixar a vila desprotegida. Aquela situação se mostrava cada vez mais complexa, como se os inimigos se multiplicassem de propósito para tornar a vida deles mais difícil. Se aquele Ootsutsuki e os criminosos que estavam caçando estiverem trabalhando juntos, nem Naruto e nem Sasuke se surpreenderiam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>É como dizem: se algo pode dar errado, vai dar errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegarem à casa da Hyuuga, Naruto bateu com leveza à porta e ambos entraram após serem recebidos pela anfitriã. Uma vez dentro da casa, sentaram-se junto a Toneri e Hinata e explicaram toda a situação e o plano que tiveram. Levariam todos através do portal de Sasuke e depois voltariam pelo mesmo. Algo simples e rápido para acabar com tudo aquilo da mesma forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri e Hinata se encararam, um tanto inseguros quanto ao plano. Nada muito incompreensível, era da vida de Toneri que aquilo se tratava afinal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem certeza de que consegue levar todos nós, mesmo tendo que voltar? - o albino questionou. - Deve ser uma quantidade considerável de chakra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu aguento. - Sasuke deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se tem uma pessoa que consegue, é o Sasuke. - Naruto sorriu e passou um braço pelo ombro do noivo, o qual tentou afastá-lo com a mão, irritado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke-kun é um dos ninjas mais fortes do mundo shinobi. Ele e o Naruto-kun até empataram numa briga quando eram mais novos. - disse a Hyuuga, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro do albino. - Não se preocupe, Toneri-kun. Eles sabem muito bem o que estão fazendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A certeza na voz de Hinata era algo que Toneri raramente via. Ao menos não com tanta intensidade. Ela devia </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesmo </span>
  </em>
  <span>confiar naqueles dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se acha que consegue, estou disposto a tentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao perceberem que Toneri falava com eles - e ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios -, Naruto imediatamente parou de provocar Sasuke e voltou a deixar sua expressão neutra, apesar dos claros sinais de vergonha em suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ótimo! Ah, mais uma coisa: tem como respirarmos lá?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É claro. A Lua que orbita seu planeta é diferente das demais Luas que orbitam os planetas em galáxias distantes. Ela foi feita com um Chibaku Tensei para selar Kaguya. Ela tem sua própria gravidade e atmosfera. A gravidade pode ser um pouco baixa, mas eu garanto que a atmosfera é totalmente respirável. Meu clã viveu lá por gerações, e nossa anatomia é exatamente a mesma. Só o chakra que é diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro assentiu em compreensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem mais o que discutir, os quatro se prepararam para a viagem. O quanto antes chegassem lá, mais cedo voltariam. As crianças estavam com Sakura e Shikamaru tomaria conta de tudo no escritório. Não havia absolutamente nada com que pudessem se preocupar naquela missão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke abriu o portal com seu Rinnegan e, com um pulo, todos foram rapidamente transportados para a superfície lunar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era uma sensação estranha, pois estavam na Terra a menos de um segundo e agora se encontravam em um planeta completamente diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atrás deles, a Terra brilhava com o reflexo do sol, majestosa. Era uma sensação tão diferente ver o próprio planeta de tão perto, mas tão longe. Os três shinobi estavam estupefatos com a vista, tanto que nem deram relevância para estarem respirando normalmente na Lua, algo com o que pareceram tão preocupados mais cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após o fim da admiração, o pequeno grupo voltou a se concentrar na missão iminente: encontrar o antigo lar de Toneri e descobrir o que mais o aguardava sobre sua história naquele planeta ainda inexplorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encontrar a morada do Ootsutsuki não foi difícil, pois esta era um castelo imenso, composto de quatro torres enormes e uma quinta colocada entre as demais; a entrada. O estilo de arquitetura assemelhava-se a algo antigo, como um templo, as cores em tom fosco e variando entre um dourado sujo e apagado, a cor dos telhados, e o vinho que compunha as torres. Sob a luz dourada da Lua que brilhava aos seus pés, o castelo de Toneri reluzia com majestividade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso é… Incrível! - exclamou Naruto, pasmo mais uma vez. - Esse castelo todo é seu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Costumava ser antes de eu cair e me esquecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino os guiou para dentro do lugar, e enquanto Naruto parecia admirar cada enfeite e complemento de arquitetura com um brilho nos olhos, Sasuke e Hinata encaravam tudo com pesar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os corredores eram demasiadamente largos, como se feitos para uma multidão, e o teto era alto de uma maneira muito exagerada. Parecia um local para mais de uma pessoa viver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parecia solitário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata engoliu em seco. Todo aquele espaço a estava deixando desconfortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Esse lugar é gigante… Como fazem para limpar tudo? - ela perguntou para tentar espantar aquele sentimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Meu clã é muito bom com manipulação de marionetes. Misturamos os moldes com chakra e eles podem se mover livremente sem precisar de coordenação direta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que o Kankuro ia gostar muito dessa. - Naruto cutucou Sasuke com o ombro, com um sorriso exageradamente largo. Ele também estava desconfortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os quatro passaram muito tempo percorrendo os longos corredores e as escadas daquele palácio magnífico. Toneri parecia finalmente estar recobrando algum senso de suas memórias. Quartos pareciam familiares e ele parava várias e várias vezes no corredor para olhar para algum quadro ou porta. Aquilo era bom, pois ele poderia se relocalizar e todas as peças que sua mente perdeu poderiam ser encontradas e colocadas de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os quatro pararam na sala de estar, onde Toneri se sentou em uma poltrona e virou-se para admirar a vista pela janela. Estavam todos cansados de tanto andar; uma pausa seria muito bem-vinda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu ainda sinto que tem algo faltando… - o albino murmurou para si mesmo. - Talvez vocês devam voltar. Pode ser que demore um pouco para eu me recuperar totalmente e conseguir me sentir eu de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que acha que está aqui que você precisa encontrar? - perguntou Hinata. - Acha que Urashiki está por aqui, por isso você tem que ficar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não sei se por aqui, mas, como guardião, é meu dever ficar e descobrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O quão forte ele é? - Sasuke perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Um dos Ootsutsuki mais fortes que já vi. Não que eu tenha visto muitos fora do meu círculo familiar, mas histórias correm em nossa cultura há gerações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quer dizer que precisamos nos preparar para uma possível invasão. - Naruto murmurou, pensativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais um problema pra lista. - Sasuke gemeu e revirou os olhos por debaixo das pálpebras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri suspirou, servindo-se de uma xícara de chá que suas marionetes lhe trouxeram para acalmar os nervos. A situação era mais complicada do que imaginavam, portanto qualquer alívio para seu estresse seria bem-vindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu temo que, com o poder que têm, vocês não consigam derrotar todos eles. - disse ele, sorvendo o chá mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com os olhos arregalados, os shinobi se entreolharam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eles</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E aí estava: o outro problema. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri não tinha certeza absoluta do que falava, mas, considerando tudo que sabia sobre seu clã, não considerava uma hipótese absurda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Urashiki se aproximou de mim sozinho, mas, se estiver a par do que fizeram com o chakra em seu planeta, virá para a Terra, e não estará sozinho. Se é que já não está acompanhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Hinata intrometeu-se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não poderia vir conosco? Sendo um Ootsutsuki, deve conhecê-los melhor do que ninguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não fazia ideia do quanto ele gostaria de poder continuar na Terra; aquele lugar era fascinante e ele criou ótimas lembranças com todos que conheceu. Mas, no fim de tudo, ele era um guardião. Precisava continuar a guardar a Terra e protegê-la de invasões, não podia se dar ao luxo de descer e tirar férias. Foi para isso que ele foi criado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sinto muito. - disse com pesar. - Eu não posso. Eu preciso ficar e proteger seu mundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não que eu esteja fazendo um trabalho muito bom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata abaixou a cabeça, entristecida. Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria em suas esperanças. Durante o tempo que passaram juntos, ela sentia que realmente estava criando uma conexão com Toneri. Eles conseguiram se abrir um para o outro, criando um laço especial. Ele era uma pessoa tão boa e foi tão gentil com ela, uma das pessoas mais doces que já teve o prazer de conhecer. Ela gostaria tanto de poder conhecê-lo melhor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, infelizmente, as coisas não funcionavam assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que faremos então? - Naruto ponderou em voz alta. - Se você diz que eles podem ser mais fortes que a gente, precisamos nos preparar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino levou uma mão ao queixo, tentando buscar alguma informação sobre os Ootsutsuki que pudesse ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até que, de repente, ele se lembrou de algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Existe uma tradição do clã Ootsutsuki para obter poder. Era comum dois membros do clã trocarem de olhos para despertar combinações antigas e fortalecer seu chakra. Quando dois descendentes de Hamura trocam olhos, a combinação de chakra desperta uma Kekkei Genkai, que fluía em nosso clã há gerações. Seu nome é Tenseigan. Deve ser forte o bastante para proteger seu mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam. Quando o assunto era troca de olhos, o terreno era um tanto sensível. Os olhos do Uchiha já não eram mais os seus, e combinações assim também eram muito comuns em seu clã, com a exceção de que não eram realizados de forma pacífica e vontade mútua. Entretanto, apesar de tudo, se aquele poder os ajudaria a proteger seu lar e aqueles que amavam, então o fariam sem pestanejar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que tem que ser feito? - Sasuke perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O Tenseigan, embora possível de obter, necessita que seja feito entre duas pessoas que tenham o chakra descendente de Hamura. - ele disse, seus olhos azuis pousando na Hyuuga. - Hinata, você é descendente da linhagem de Hamura, você tem os olhos de nosso clã. Se pudéssemos realizar a cirurgia e trocar nossos olhos, tanto você quanto eu teríamos poderes mais fortes para ajudar nessa batalha. Poderíamos destravar o Tenseigan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquele momento, uma marionete entrou pela porta com um livro em mãos e o estendeu à Hinata, que o tomou e abriu na página marcada com fita vermelha, folheando-a e passando os olhos pelas palavras com seu Byakugan ativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali continha toda a informação sobre a cirurgia, a tradição dos Ootsutsuki e os poderes do Tenseigan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele poder era forte. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absurdamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> forte! Alguém poderia até destravar o modo sábio com ele, mesmo sem ter treinado com qualquer mestre! Isso era muito poder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É perfeito! - a morena exclamou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. - Com um poder desses, podemos proteger nosso mundo com a melhor segurança possível!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entusiasmada, Hinata esqueceu por um breve momento que, quando fizessem isso, ela provavelmente nunca mais veria Toneri. Sua felicidade por poder proteger sua família superou aquele sentimento, mesmo que por um curto período de tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só tem um detalhe. - o albino interrompeu mais uma vez, acabando por deixar os três shinobi mais uma vez apreensivos, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção. - Eu não sei o que a troca de globos oculares significa na sua cultura com exatidão, mas, ao que eu posso aproximar, eu diria que seria o equivalente a namorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata arregalou os olhos. Por um segundo, seu coração parou de bater e a informação pairou acima de sua cabeça, como um sonho lúdico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Namorar</span>
  </em>
  <span>? - repetiu, pasma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu temo que sim. - ele engoliu em seco. - Você não precisa aceitar se não quiser. Podemos encontrar outra maneira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não respondeu, estava completamente sem reação. Namorados? Tão repentinamente? E com um homem com quem ela sequer teve o tempo de aproveitar as maravilhas do flerte? Além de que, ao fim de tudo, ele provavelmente deveria ficar na Lua enquanto ela desceria para a Terra. Eles estariam casados e ela nunca mais o veria outra vez. Suas crianças ainda não teriam um pai e ela continuaria sozinha na solidão de sua casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando seus punhos começaram a tremer, Naruto decidiu intervir. Colocou uma mão em seu ombro e sussurrou em seu ouvido:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, ela o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu preciso pensar. Assim que tiver uma resposta, avisarei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem outras opções, o loiro assentiu e se afastou da Hyuuga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vamos dar um pouco de espaço pra ela. - pediu Naruto, acompanhando seu noivo e Toneri para o lado de fora. Dariam à Hinata o tempo que ela precisasse para se decidir, além de explorar totalmente o castelo e seus arredores. Aquela era uma decisão séria, algo que levaria tempo para decidir, e ela certamente não poderia fazer isso com tantas pessoas ao seu redor, aguardando uma resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproveitando o tempo que tinham, Naruto resolveu sair e aproveitar a vista diferenciada, sem saber que Sasuke e Toneri o acompanhavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Terra era maravilhosa vista do espaço. De tamanha distância, era possível admirar-se nela coisas que ninguém lá embaixo poderia sequer sonhar. Ela parecia brilhar sob a luz do sol, iluminando o espaço com seu brilho verde e azul. Contudo, ainda assim, havia algo incômodo em admirá-la de tão distante. Sim, ela era formosa e incrível, mais do que qualquer outro planeta naquele sistema, mas não era a mesma coisa que observá-la de perto. O espaço era incrivelmente quieto. Não havia o canto dos belos pássaros, o vento soprando em seus ouvidos ou pessoas conversando e rindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Lua era um lugar muito solitário. Naruto imaginava quanto tempo Toneri não passou observando a Terra e se lamentando por não poder interagir com os demais, não poder socializar. O loiro sabia que era seu dever tomar conta daquele mundo, mas será que não havia nenhuma maneira de ele descer à Terra e aprender mais sobre o mundo que tanto vigia? Não era justo que Toneri ficasse o resto de sua vida sozinho, na Lua, apenas para olhar o mundo por uma regra que lhe foi imposta. Ele merecia ter uma vida própria tanto quanto as pessoas que ele protegia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante o tour pelo imenso palácio, Naruto percebeu um detalhe importante: não havia mais ninguém ali. Sim, havia marionetes, mas elas não eram seres vivos, por mais que se mexessem por conta própria. Toneri vivia sozinho naquele palácio enlouquecedoramente grande. O Uzumaki não conseguia imaginar o quão solitário ele devia ficar ali, e tudo para proteger um mundo que jamais o agradeceria por isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se sentia de volta à sua época de infância, quando teve que enfiar bom senso na cabeça de Neji para que ele percebesse que não precisava seguir as expectativas de sua família e se permitisse criar o próprio destino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez, apenas talvez, ele pudesse fazer o mesmo com Toneri: mostrá-lo que, apesar das expectativas de sua família, ele podia escolher o que fazer com a própria vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto se virou para o Ootsutsuki, observando como sua silhueta brilhava na Lua. Ele parecia igualmente abatido, como se tivesse tomado um soco da realidade. Pobre coitado. Tanta atenção logo não se tornaria nada além de sussurros de uma lembrança distante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como seria feita a cirurgia? - perguntou Sasuke numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Minhas marionetes funcionam sem precisar de um comando consciente. Elas são perfeitas para o trabalho. Sabem as instruções e todo o procedimento que deve ser realizado. Se Hinata concordar em fazer a cirurgia, teremos tudo do que precisamos em mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O silêncio reinou mais uma vez e os três voltaram a olhar a Terra, desconfortáveis. Francamente, Naruto não entendia como aquilo podia fazer parte da rotina diária de Toneri. Como ele não enlouquecia com aquele silêncio, e sem ninguém também. Ele com certeza já teria perdido completamente a sanidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não há mesmo mais ninguém aqui? - ele perguntou, tentando seu melhor para não parecer incomodado pela falta de som, por mais que realmente estivesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri negou calmamente com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não. Eu sou o único restante do clã de Hamura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rikudou, como ele conseguia? Devia ser mais mentalmente controlado que a maioria das pessoas que eles conheciam na Terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto considerou, por um segundo, perguntar-lhe se ele não se sentia solitário sendo o último de sua linhagem ali, sem ninguém para conversar e sem qualquer outro som além do de seus sapatos passeando pelo piso desconfortavelmente brilhante do castelo, porém decidiu permanecer quieto. Seria falta de educação se intrometer assim em sua vida; Toneri já não precisava de cuidados especiais devido à sua memória, merecia sua privacidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Além do mais, não fazia sentido perguntar. A resposta já era óbvia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele palácio não era apenas grande. Era um labirinto. Enquanto caminhava, Hinata deve ter se perdido umas três vezes por ali até topar com o quarto de Toneri. Ele tinha uma cama excessivamente grande para uma pessoa só, o que a fazia pensar em como ele devia se sentir solitário naquele lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solitário, assim como ela era na Terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela ainda se lembrava do beijo que compartilharam como se tivesse acabado de acontecer. Era tão bom sentir aquela sensação de entorpecência e vício novamente; ter as mãos de alguém ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto como se fosse seu tesouro mais precioso. Ela sentiu muita falta disso. E, lembrando-se do olhar de Toneri, ela se perguntava se ele sentiria o mesmo por ela, assim como seu coração ansiava por tê-lo mais perto. Ele era um rapaz tão interessante, com um charme único e um carisma que ela não conseguia comparar com ninguém, nem mesmo com Naruto, seu primeiro grande amor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em primeiro lugar, é claro, vinha a necessidade de proteger sua família e seu lar, mas ela também gostaria de poder tê-lo por perto, para aprender com ele e ensiná-lo também. Toneri era uma pessoa incrível e ela não conseguiria agradecê-lo o bastante por tudo que ele fez por ela, quer ele saiba ou não. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele a deu a esperança de seguir em frente. A deu forças de se levantar após o tombo que levou com o último relacionamento, além de coragem para erguer a cabeça e tentar novamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E talvez, só talvez, ela pudesse tentar com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproveitando-se da menor gravidade, Hinata abriu a janela do quarto de Toneri e saltou, seus pés tocando o solo com a suavidade e a graça de uma pena. Ela deu a volta no castelo e encontrou o Ootsutsuki junto de Naruto e Sasuke observando o horizonte. Ao se aproximar, o barulho de seus sapatos a fez presente, e todos os olhos se voltaram para ela, perguntando a mesma coisa:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Você já se decidiu?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um suspiro, a Hyuuga sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu aceito fazer a cirurgia. Se esse Tenseigan vai nos ajudar a proteger nosso mundo e a minha família, então eu aceito recebê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A princípio, Naruto ficou um tanto preocupado com a escolha, pois talvez ela não estivesse certa. Porém, ao ver o brilho que reluzia em seu olhar e a forma como ela lhe olhava, suas dúvidas desapareceram. Ela estava decidida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri se aproximou dela com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e tomou sua mão na dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Te garanto que tudo correrá bem. - ele disse. - Minhas marionetes são muito bem controladas e foram usadas por meus ancestrais há gerações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O nervosismo na voz do albino era tão estranho, era quase como se ele estivesse inseguro. Porém, Hinata resolveu não comentar o assunto. Ao invés disso, sorriu e retribuiu o contato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem. Eu confio em você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto os dois se entreolhavam, Naruto e Sasuke faziam o mesmo, quase como se tentassem se comunicar através da mente. Eles conheciam aquele tipo de olhar. Conheciam muito bem. Bastava apenas absorver a energia que emanava de seus sorrisos para perceber o que estava acontecendo ali. E, desde que ambos estivessem de acordo, desejavam toda a sorte do mundo para eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cirurgia seria demorada e Toneri precisaria treinar junto a Hinata para que ambos aprendessem a como usar do Tenseigan. O Doujutsu era algo muito delicado e precisava de tempo e treino para ser dominado por completo e assegurar seu bom uso. Segundo Toneri, o processo levaria cerca de três semanas. Portanto, por hora, Naruto e Sasuke teriam de voltar sozinhos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No início, a ideia seria voltar com o Rinnegan de Sasuke mais uma vez, mas Naruto o agarrou pela cintura e os jogou da Lua antes que ele tivesse a remota chance de usar seu chakra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto-kun! - ouviram a voz de Hinata ecoar. O último som que ouviriam vindo da Lua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda habilidoso com a técnica lhe dada por Hagoromo, ele conseguia controlar seu corpo acima do chão, impedindo-os de acelerar demasiadamente pela atração da gravidade e se chocar na Terra. Talvez ele pudesse ter usado aquele poder para levá-los à Lua desde o início, mas levar tantas pessoas de uma só vez não só seria muito mais complicado, como também mais demorado, considerando que precisavam lutar contra a força natural da gravidade e da atmosfera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem muitas opções restantes, Sasuke agarrou-se à Naruto e o deixou conduzir a viagem. Ele só esperava chegarem em Konoha logo para ele poder lhe dar o maior dos esporros depois do susto que ele o dera. Isto é, se sobrevivesse até lá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles estavam indo muito rápido. O ar parecia passar direto por seus pulmões. Se continuassem assim, certamente pegariam fogo. Não, Naruto não deixaria isso acontecer. Sasuke apenas tinha que se manter concentrado no chakra dele e agarrado a seus ombros, pois tudo acabaria logo. Em último caso, ele ainda poderia mudá-los de lugar com o uso de seu Rinnegan. Planos eram o que não lhe faltavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por um segundo, Sasuke sentiu todo o peso do mundo cair em seus ombros, como se o esmagassem em uma poça de músculos e ossos quebrados, como um mero inseto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até que tudo parou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não sentia mais o ar, nem o chão, muito menos o céu. O som de sua respiração e os braços de Naruto ao redor de si eram as únicas sensações que seus sentidos o propiciavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando atreveu-se a abrir os olhos, encarou o loiro, igualmente sem fôlego e cansado. E só ao olhar em volta percebeu que estavam suspensos no ar. Ainda era uma bela queda se caíssem daquela distância, mas já não era tanta quanto da Lua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles estavam bem. Eles estavam salvos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto desceu o olhar para Sasuke, o qual ainda tinha em seus braços, e abriu um sorriso atrevido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chegamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, tardando em processar a informação. Até que, enfim, franziu o cenho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Usuratonkachi! - ele esbravejou. - Tem ideia do que poderia ter acontecido? Podíamos ter pegado fogo no meio da queda! Isso foi tremendamente irresponsável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora seu noivo parecesse irritado, Naruto apenas riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe, Sasuke. Sei o que estou fazendo. Eu jamais deixaria qualquer coisa acontecer com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke estalou a língua no céu da boca e continuou a manter a expressão irritadiça, a qual o loiro continuou a não levar a sério. Ele era simplesmente lindo demais quando estava bravo para instigar a preocupação e o medo em seu coração. Se bobear, era mais provável que Naruto se apaixonasse por ele ainda mais daquela maneira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vendo por outro lado, a Lua é bem romântica vista daqui, não é? - o loiro gesticulou para a lua com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno bufou, mas olhou para onde ele apontava. Contudo, antes que pudesse respondê-lo, Naruto o puxou pela cintura, ambos acabando com os corpos colados, apenas flutuando acima do chão, sob a luz da Lua. Em um ato de reflexo, o moreno agarrou-se aos ombro de Naruto, surpreso com seus movimentos. Mais uma vez estreitou os olhos e o deu um tapa de leve nos ombros, o que o fez rir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, e, quando a raiva de Sasuke desapareceu, o moreno encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, permitindo-se ser abraçado pela cintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe. - ele murmurou. - Tenho certeza de que ela vai ficar bem. Hinata é uma kunoichi incrível, vai saber se cuidar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis de Naruto se arregalaram em choque. Rikudou, Sasuke nunca pararia de surpreendê-lo ao ler sua mente. Sempre sabia exatamente o que se passava por ela e com o que se preocupava sem ele nem mesmo ter que falar qualquer coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do loiro, o qual beijou o topo da cabeça do futuro marido e soltou um suspiro relaxado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É, eu sei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo após o tempo passar e Naruto e Sasuke terem há muito tempo voltado para a Terra, da forma mais não-convencional possível, Hinata não conseguia parar de encarar a janela, observando com atenção o brilho reluzente da Terra por trás dos grandes vidros transparentes. Ela se sentia como um peixe fora do aquário; sozinha em um lugar ao qual não pertencia. Mas aquilo acabaria logo. Ela voltaria para Konoha muito em breve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As portas do quarto de Toneri se abriram e ele voltou acompanhado de sua marionetes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe, eles ficarão bem. - disse ele ao se aproximar. A Hyuuga permaneceu calada e encarando a janela, e Toneri sentiu um aperto em seu peito. - Hinata, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso. Ainda posso te levar para Konoha se quiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não, está tudo bem. - ela rapidamente respondeu. - Eu me decidi. Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>quero</span>
  </em>
  <span> isso.</span>
</p><p><span>Não havia mentiras. Ela realmente queria seguir em frente com aquele plano. Ela precisava ser forte o bastante para proteger sua família e seu mundo, independentemente do custo; isso era algo que não estava aberto para discussão. O que a afligia não verdade era </span><em><span>outra</span></em> <em><span>coisa</span></em><span>. Pois, desde que começaram a falar sobre isso, ela não pôde ouvir a opinião de Toneri sobre o assunto. O que estaria ele pensando sobre isso tudo? Pois aquilo devia ser muito importante para seu povo. Mesmo que para a cultura de Hinata não significasse nada mais que uma forma de obter poder, ele tinha dito que para a dele significava muito. Não estaria ela sendo muito sem consideração por não declarar seus sentimentos por ele?</span></p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos perolados o fitaram por cima do ombro. Ele estava preparando os utensílios que seriam usados na cirurgia. Hinata se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada e caminhou em sua direção. No momento em que suas pernas começaram a caminhar sozinhas, ela decidiu arriscar: se aproximou dele por trás e gentilmente abraçou-o pela cintura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imediatamente, o corpo dele estremeceu, mas ele não fez nada para afastar a morena dele. Tomando isso como um sinal, Hinata encostou o queixo em seu ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toneri-kun, antes de apagarmos, eu gostaria de saber algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua respiração estava descompassada e o batimento alto de seu coração ecoava em seus ouvidos, mas, apesar disso, ele conseguiu forças para respondê-la:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É claro. O que você quer saber?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enchendo seu peito de coragem, Hinata puxou-o pela cintura para virá-lo em sua direção e chocou seus lábios com os dela. O contato, apesar de com um início apressado, começou a desacelerar conforme ele a correspondia. Seus braços envolveram sua fina cintura e a puxaram para mais perto, então subindo para seu rosto e ajeitando seus belos cabelos negros para trás de sua orelha. Uma faísca pareceu acender em ambos seus corações, empurrando-os um contra o outro, como se separar aquele contato e acabar com aquela sensação maravilhosa fosse matá-los.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas se afastaram pela falta de ar, mas o contato ainda perdurou entre seus olhares, o branco dos de Hinata misturando-se com o azul de Toneri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso significa algo pra você? - ela perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri, ainda em choque pelo que acabara de acontecer, demorou um pouco para responder. Porém, ao reunir fôlego, tomou as mãos dela nas suas e disse com a maior certeza do mundo:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata não fez nenhum som, não mexeu as sobrancelhas ou os olhos, apenas o encarou profundamente, suas mãos acariciando a pele macia das dele, movimentos presos em um transe, até finalmente abrir um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Entendi.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Infiltrado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A necessidade de saída urgente de Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata criou uma situação complicada para as crianças, que não tinham como ficar em casas vazias, sem ter o que comer e sem supervisão. Então, como uma medida provisória, Boruto e Himawari acabaram ficando na casa de Sakura para fazer companhia a Sarada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A esse ponto, Boruto e Himawari passavam mais tempo fora de casa do que dentro. Apesar de que, se considerar a situação em que se encontram, era compreensível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No dia seguinte à partida de seus pais, era o primeiro dia em que os alunos da academia de Konoha teriam que usar uniforme. Sarada não se achava muito bonita de saia, mas havia de admitir que o uniforme era bem confortável. O azul combinava com seus cabelos e era um bom descanso do rosa que ela sempre usava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao ouvir passos pelo corredor, virou-se para ver quem era, acabando por dar de cara com sua mãe, que sorriu ao vê-la em seu novo uniforme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você tá linda, filha. - disse ela, abraçando a menor pelos ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você acha mesmo? Não tenho certeza se esse é o meu estilo. - a morena arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto se encarava pela milésima vez no espelho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sua mãe tem razão, Sarada. - as duas ouviram a voz de Karin enquanto esta entrava no quarto. - Você fica linda de saia. Mas, se não se sentir confortável, podemos pedir um shorts pra você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ou improvisar! - Sakura sorriu. - Eu sou muito boa com roupas, você sabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Uchiha retribuiu o sorriso e a positividade e deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vou ver se me acostumo. Não é feia e não é desconfortável. Se até o fim do dia eu não gostar, eu aviso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura assentiu e acariciou os cabelos da morena com ternura e carinho. O conforto de Sarada era o mais importante para ela, e ela não se sentiria nem um pouco bem se sua filha estivesse incomodada com as roupas que usava, se não se sentisse confortável no próprio corpo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura prometeu à si mesma: se o código de vestuário se mostrasse um problema, ela poderia avisar à direção e eles tomariam providências. Afinal, fazia parte do princípio do novo sistema: se adaptar quanto às novas necessidades do mundo atual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tá pronta, Sarada? - Boruto gritou do primeiro andar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tô descendo! Calma! - Sarada berrou de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena se apressou em beijar sua mãe e sua mãe de consideração na bochecha, pegar a mochila e descer as escadas até a porta da frente, onde Boruto o esperava. Se não fizesse isso, provavelmente se atrasariam e ele encheria o saco por todo o resto do dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Divirtam-se bastante, crianças! - Sakura berrou da janela do quarto da filha. - Nos contem tudo sobre as aulas quando voltarem!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Até depois, Nii-chan! - berrou Himawari da porta da frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto e Sarada se despediram com um aceno e seguiram o caminho da única forma que sabiam: resmungando um sobre o outro a cada cinco segundos. Não podiam evitar, havia algo um no outro que praticamente os obrigava a discutir por cada coisa que faziam. Talvez Sasuke estivesse certo, eles realmente pareciam irmãos. Um sinal maior ainda foi quando, após o fim de uma das muitas discussões, já se aproximando da escola, Sarada sorriu de canto e disse:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Parece que logo vamos ser irmãos de verdade, Boruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha e franziu a boca com desgosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Credo, que horror!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela riu alto. De forma alguma tomava a irritação de Boruto como algo sério, muito pelo contrário: o achava incrivelmente divertido. Provocar seu futuro irmão postiço era um de seus passatempos favoritos. É claro, ter que passar tempo com ele quase todos os dias seria incrivelmente exaustivo, como todas as coisas da vida, mas ela poderia se acostumar. Boruto podia ser uma pessoa muito boa e gentil quando queria. Ele tinha um jeito com as palavras que ninguém mais tinha, conseguia entender os demais e se colocar em seu lugar, podendo evitar muitos conflitos. Desconsiderando as brincadeiras e piadas sem graça, Boruto era uma pessoa admirável. Talvez ser sua irmã não fosse algo tão ruim assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se bem que, além dele, talvez ela ganhasse mais um irmão no futuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne, Boruto, se nós vamos ser irmãos quando nossos pais casarem, quer dizer que eu vou ser irmã do Mitsuki quando </span>
  <em>
    <span>vocês</span>
  </em>
  <span> casarem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós temos doze anos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada riu e deu uma cotovelada em seu braço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É brincadeira, bestão. Bom, mais ou menos, já que eu realmente vou ser irmã dele quando vocês casarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pela primeira vez no que deveria ser uma vida inteira, Boruto preferiu calar-se a prolongar a discussão com a Uchiha. Seria muito melhor para seu fôlego e seu humor que não se estressasse demais. Obviamente, ela notou isso, mas deixou passar. Por mais que gostasse da implicância, o silêncio também era muito bem-vindo entre os dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegarem na escola, todos estavam de uniforme, exatamente igual a como nas fotos que lhes foram mostradas. Já que eles não mais receberiam treinamento ninja tão cedo, não havia necessidade de uma roupa apropriada para exercícios. Alguns alunos pareciam um tanto desconfortáveis, talvez por nunca terem usado um uniforme na escola antes, mas a maioria parecia estar mais confortável daquela forma. A roupa era confortável, de um tecido leve e que não parecia colado ao corpo como eram os antigos shorts que usavam para treinar. Ao mesmo tempo que não era casual, também não era formal. Sarada havia de admitir, as roupas tinham um certo charme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois futuros irmãos sentaram-se em suas mesas, ansiosos e nervosos para ver quais seriam suas aulas novas. Eles nunca tiveram nada que não estivesse relacionado com o mundo shinobi de certa forma, então, bom ou ruim, aquilo seria uma experiência interessante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegar o intervalo, eles tinham sentimentos variados quanto às aulas. Os professores, em geral, tinham dinâmicas legais e sabiam como deixar a matéria, mesmo que chata, mais divertida, o que foi algo bom. Em contrapartida, Boruto descobriu que era péssimo com números. Se resolvesse não entrar para o exército shinobi, se manteria longe de qualquer coisa que tivesse relação com números. Talvez um cozinheiro de lámen seja o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto Boruto e os demais caminhavam para pegar a comida do lanche, o loiro foi parado por Sumire com uma mão em seu ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto-kun, será que posso falar com você um pouco? - ela pediu em voz baixa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após se afastar dos amigos com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto, Boruto foi levado por Sumire até o telhado da escola, onde não havia mais ninguém além deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela sabia que aquilo era estúpido, uma péssima ideia, mas ela precisava fazer aquilo, não estaria em paz se não fizesse. Mesmo que a resposta fosse mais do que óbvia, mesmo que ela já tivesse a confirmação, ela precisava tentar, ao menos uma vez. Aquilo não a mataria, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do que você precisa, Sumire? - ele perguntou sem nenhuma preocupação, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A de cabelos longos engoliu em seco, era hora da verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu ouvi que você e o Mitsuki-kun estão namorando. - ela constatou, fazendo uma breve pausa para recuperar o fôlego. - É verdade?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis de Boruto se arregalaram, surpresos. Ele não imaginava que toda aquela discrição e necessidade de estarem sozinhos era para isso, por um motivo tão bobo. Ele abriu um sorriso largo e suspirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, é sim. É que eu ainda não tô muito acostumado com essa ideia, sabe? É tudo tão novo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto, então, foi interrompido de súbito, as palavras saindo da boca de Sumire sem que ela tivesse qualquer controle sobre elas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E você acha que ele pode te ensinar? Acha que o Mitsuki, do jeito que ele é, pode te ensinar essas coisas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho. Não estava gostando nada das insinuações dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que você quer dizer com isso, Sumire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quero dizer que você não acha meio cansativo estar com alguém pra quem você precise explicar as coisas o tempo todo? Você devia ficar com alguém do seu nível; alguém melhor, que não te estresse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E você seria essa pessoa? - ele cuspiu com o mesmo escárnio que havia na voz dela, detalhe que pareceu passar pela cabeça dela. A garota corou e brincou com uma das mechas do longo cabelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom, quando você fala assim… Eu fico lisonjeada, Boruto-kun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espantado era uma palavra muito fraca para descrever a forma como Boruto travou no lugar. A cara de pau daquela menina estava em outro nível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É, eu passo. - ele disse com a voz contraindo-se no fundo da garganta. - Eu não gosto de você desse jeito, Sumire. Desculpa, mas é a verdade. E eu tenho um namorado; não vou largar dele porque ficar com outra pessoa seria “mais fácil”. Eu amo o Mitsuki do jeito que ele é.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem esperar uma resposta, positiva ou negativa, dela, Boruto voltou para a classe, onde seus amigos já se aglomeravam para retomarem as aulas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto, tá tudo bem? - perguntou Shikadai ao perceber a forma que ele parecia frustrado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tá, sim. É só a Sumire sendo muito chata. Eu juro que ela não era assim antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em certo ponto, ele tinha que admitir que ela tinha razão. Ficar explicando as coisas para Mitsuki o tempo todo era, sim, cansativo. Entretanto, ele não poderia simplesmente desistir dele porque não tinha paciência suficiente para lidar com suas dificuldades. Mitsuki era seu melhor amigo, e também o garoto que roubou seu coração, e desapegar dele apenas pelas dificuldades que ele tinha seria incrivelmente babaca. No fim do dia, Boruto que lute para conseguir paciência o suficiente, pois ele jamais desistiria de um amigo, muito menos de seu namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignorando esse pequeno incidente, as aulas seguiram normalmente, os alunos conseguindo se adaptar com relativa facilidade à matéria nova imposta à eles. Por não terem aprendido o básico, o ensino seria um tanto atrasado, talvez contando com aulas à tarde, mas isso seria decidido no futuro pela coordenação da escola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na saída, Sarada voltou para casa sozinha, pois seu pai e Naruto foram buscar Boruto na hora da saída; aparentemente, não precisavam mais que ele e Himawari ficassem com eles, afinal já estavam de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela teve muito o que pensar durante essa volta: como se sentia com as novas aulas, o novo uniforme e toda a nova dinâmica da escola. Agora ela não voltava machucada ou suada para casa, o que era algo bom, mas ela já sentia falta dos exercícios físicos e de treinar com seus amigos, era bom para treinar as próprias habilidades. Contudo, pelo pouco que ela sabia de política e como as coisas estavam indo em Konoha, sabia que era importante que diversificasse seus conhecimentos, pois eles já não precisavam de shinobi como antigamente. Talvez ela pudesse ser uma médica como sua mãe ou algo na mesma linha, ela nunca tinha parado para pensar nessas coisas antes. Seria interessante ver para onde seus pés a levariam agora que não precisava atrelar sua vida à política e ao combate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela abriu a porta de madeira com um sorriso no rosto e, após tirar os sapatos, gritou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tadaima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okaeri, Sarada. - respondeu Karin, aparecendo de dentro da cozinha. - O Naruto passou hoje mais cedo pra buscar a Himawari, por isso ela não está aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sei. Meu pai me deu um oi quando foi buscar o Boruto. - explicou ela ao jogar a mochila e a si mesma no sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ruiva abriu um sorriso e se aproximou da afilhada, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E como foi o primeiro dia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estranho, mas de um jeito legal. E o uniforme não é tão ruim quando se acostuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acha que consegue se acostumar a usar saia? - perguntou a mais velha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Restringe bem menos que meus antigos shorts e não tem mais o peso do meu bolso de kunais. - disse Sarada ao tirar os amassados de sua saia com os dedos. - O sapato acho que foi o que me incomodou mais no uniforme, é meio difícil de andar. Acho que ficaria mais confortável de tênis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vou falar com os encarregados. - disse Karin. - Tenho certeza de que vamos encontrar o look com que você se sinta o mais confortável possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada sorriu com amor. Karin era tão atenciosa com ela, é uma pena que ela apenas as visitava algumas vezes. Poderia muito bem mudar-se de uma vez para que a Uchiha a visse todos os dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mando de Sakura, que gritou da cozinha, Sarada correu para o quarto para ajeitar suas coisas e lavar as mãos, pois o almoço estava pronto. Enquanto o fazia, ela se pegou mais uma vez ponderando sobre a que ponto sua vida havia chegado no caminho que escolheu para si. As aulas eram um tanto chatas pela monotonia, mas ela havia de admitir que ficou fascinada com algumas coisas que aprendeu. Ela nunca tinha estudado biologia ou história da forma que lhe foi ensinado naquele dia. Era toda uma nova experiência, um novo mundo que ela estava descobrindo, e ela mal podia esperar para descobrir mais ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resolver o problema com aquela nova organização não seria fácil. Pelo que as equipes de busca que Naruto enviou reportaram, eles não deixaram quase nenhum rastro naquela caverna, exceto por aquela amostra de sangue que já haviam coletado. Seja lá quem eles eram, eles realmente estavam muito dedicados a conseguir conquistar seus objetivos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A probabilidade de serem um grupo de antigos criminosos era grande, já que um deles já foi registrado como um, mas também não podiam descartar a possibilidade de alguns cometerem os primeiros delitos naquela organização, provavelmente servindo como os responsáveis pelas bombas atacadas contra Naruto e Sasuke e até mesmo o homem que explodiu a casa de Sai e Ino. Nenhuma possibilidade podia ser descartada de qualquer forma; quando a questão é a segurança da população, eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de correr o risco. Qualquer mínimo pré-julgamento errôneo poderia resultar na morte de milhares, e isso era o que eles menos queriam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por hora, tomariam as rédeas daquilo que tinham ao próprio alcance: cuidar da adaptação para as mudanças no sistema e garantir que todos estivessem confortáveis com a forma como as coisas estavam fluindo. O bem-estar de seus cidadãos deveria sempre ser a prioridade. Até onde estava ao alcance deles, podiam apenas mandar equipes de investigação e alertar as vilas próximas do que estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante o pequeno intervalo de almoço, meia-hora antes de buscarem as crianças, Naruto se sentou ao lado de Sasuke e, enlaçando sua cintura com o braço, já começou a sinalizar que gostaria de falar sobre algo importante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Precisamos começar a planejar nosso casamento, não? - murmurou no ouvido do noivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles gostariam muito de poder resolver todos os problemas de Konoha antes disso para ficar com a cabeça mais vazia, desde os Ootsutsuki até a organização misteriosa. Contudo, aquilo estava além do controle de suas mãos. Combater os Ootsutsuki dependerá de Hinata e Toneri e do poder do Tenseigan, enquanto a organização precisaria da atenção das equipes de busca, a interferência do Hokage vindo em último caso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como líder da vila, Naruto precisava estar sempre presente para o caso de um ataque ou rebelião. Fazer visitas a vilarejos próximos era mais aceitável, embora não muito justificável se não por assuntos de Estado. Naruto odiava aquela obrigação de permanecer em Konoha, sem poder sair e cuidar desses assuntos sérios com as próprias mãos, mas ele entendia a necessidade daquilo. Se a vila ficasse sem seu ninja mais forte, ficariam, por consequência, sem um comando concreto, e sucumbiriam com facilidade. E, já que não tinham como controlar tudo, o máximo que podiam fazer era dançar conforme a música: aumentando a segurança no dia para garantir a segurança de todos os convidados e cidadãos por via das dúvidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo nas suas mãos, Usuratonkachi. - o Uchiha encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. - Você sabe que eu não me importo muito com essas coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não sei se quero fazer em um lugar fechado como o meu e o da Hinata foi. - ponderou o loiro. - Um lugar aberto pode refrescar mais e é bom pra encher os pulmões de ar puro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E também é bom pra sua falta de vitamina. - acrescentou ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seria bem conveniente, sim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa seguiu de forma desconfortável, Naruto não sabendo como lidar com a situação e Sasuke simplesmente não se importava o bastante. Para ele, qualquer coisa que satisfizesse seu noivo estava suficiente para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você se entendeu com o Iruka? - ele perguntou depois de um tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por que a pergunta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Imaginei que gostaria de levá-lo como seu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, isso. Da última vez, tudo correu conforme o planejado e foi um prazer ter Iruka entrando como seu familiar. Agora, no entanto, mesmo depois de tudo, as coisas ainda pareciam um tanto incômodas, por mais que Naruto tentasse jogar os sentimentos para o fundo de seu ser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez seu casamento desse uma boa oportunidade para que eles conversassem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estamos bem. Ele pediu desculpas quando fui visitá-lo no hospital, logo depois de Toneri tirar o selo dele. Vou falar com ele depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao terminar de conversar, a meia-hora restante já havia passado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando foi buscar as crianças na escola naquele dia, Naruto manteve a cabeça baixa. Ele odiava manter as crianças tanto tempo longe da mãe, especialmente Boruto, que voltou de uma viagem longa há pouco tempo. Não conseguia imaginar como eles deviam estar se sentindo com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e não poderem fazer parte de nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infelizmente, era assim que o mundo shinobi ainda funcionava. Quando o dever chamava por aqueles mais experientes, eles precisavam servir à vila e ao Estado. Era assim que ganhavam seu sustento e sobreviviam naquele mundo caótico, com perigo espreitando a cada esquina. Mesmo assim, suas crianças tinham direito de passar tempo com a mãe, independentemente do trabalho que tinha. Se seu sistema funcionasse bem, não precisaria mais se preocupar com isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegarem em casa, Sasuke se retirou para fazer a comida enquanto Naruto tomava Boruto e Himawari, a qual buscaram mais cedo, de lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Crianças, precisamos conversar. - disse o loiro ao ter os dois sentados no sofá. - A mamãe não vai poder voltar pra casa por um tempo. Ela está em uma missão muito importante pra proteger a vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso tem a ver com o cara com quem ela tava naquele dia? - perguntou Boruto e Naruto assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem. Ele está ajudando sua mãe a lutar contra os inimigos que estão nos ameaçando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- São os mesmos caras que explodiram a casa do Inojin? - a menor perguntou baixinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não, esses são diferentes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto grunhiu e revirou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que ótimo. Mais problemas e mais noites perdendo sono com medo de levar bomba na cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não precisam se preocupar. - Naruto rapidamente se intrometeu. - Eu prometo que tudo vai ficar bem. - ergueu-se de seu sofá e caminhou até os dois, envolvendo-os entre seus braços. - Eu vou proteger vocês e mantê-los em segurança, nem que tenha que dar minha vida pra isso. Eu juro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois visivelmente relaxaram no colo do pai, deixando o calor e o afeto envolvê-los como um manto. Seu pai finalmente água como um pai, passando o conforto e segurança que deveria, enlaçados com amor e adoração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após Himawari beijar a bochecha do pai e sair correndo atrás de Sasuke na cozinha, Boruto ficou por um tempo mais sentado no sofá. Ainda havia uma última coisa que precisava discutir com o pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem algo acontecendo entre a mamãe e aquele cara? - ele perguntou em voz baixa. - Ela ficava sorrindo pra ele na mesa e pareciam tão próximos, com toque no ombro e tudo mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto murmurou, ponderando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não sei dizer, filho. Talvez sim. Talvez não. Só sua mãe pode responder isso. - o silêncio de Boruto parecia uma sentença, e o loiro não gostou nada dela. - Por que? Isso te incomoda? Tem medo que sua mãe fique com outra pessoa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto não sabia dizer com exatidão, mas conseguia, sim, dizer que era diferente. Não era exatamente o mesmo medo que ele tivera com seu pai, não mais. Ele o conheceu no almoço há alguns dias atrás e o julgou uma boa pessoa. O lembrava de Mitsuki de certa forma. Se sua mãe gostaria de tentar ser feliz com ele, Boruto não tinha o direito de interferir. Tudo que ele queria é que ela fosse feliz, nada mais. E, se aquele cara é quem o faria, ele estava bem com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu só quero que a mamãe seja feliz. Se ela estiver com outro cara, eu gostaria de saber se teríamos mais um pai. A mamãe tava tão feliz no almoço… Espero que o Toneri-san goste dela também. Não quero que a mamãe fique chateada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sorriu e acariciou os cabelos loiros do filho com afeto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se preocupe. Sua mãe vai ficar bem, ela é uma mulher muito forte. Uma das pessoas mais valentes, persistentes e incríveis que eu já conheci. Tenha certeza de que ela vai encontrar alguém digno de deixá-la feliz. - Naruto sorriu e beijou a bochecha do filho, empurrando-o logo em seguida em direção à cozinha, de onde Sasuke e Himawari saíam com a comida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O almoço seguiu normalmente e, quando Boruto levou Himawari para brincar com seus amigos, Naruto e Sasuke finalmente puderam relaxar a sós, ainda tinham alguns minutos antes de ter que voltar ao trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Precisamos começar a pensar em quem chamar... - Naruto ponderou em voz alta, referindo-se, obviamente, ao casamento. Olhando para a sua direita, onde Sasuke se sentava, soltou o ar pelo nariz pela falta de resposta. - Você quer algo público ou privado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uchiha deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Francamente, prefiro privado. Não gosto de ter toda a atenção em mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto riu e escorregou um pouco mais para seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pra quem era o cara mais popular da escola, você não tem cara de não gostar de popularidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke retribuiu o sorriso e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Digamos que, das últimas vezes que as atenções da festa estavam em mim, não era exatamente uma festa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto murmurou em compreensão. Ele entendia. Sasuke queria dizer que ele só atraía atenção quando coisas ruins aconteciam, geralmente causadas por ele. Naruto não o culpava por sentir isso; ele próprio provavelmente estaria no mesmo barco se tivesse sido ele a se revoltar contra a vila ao invés de Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Às vezes o assustava a forma como os papéis deles poderiam ter sido facilmente invertidos. Naruto podia ter se deixado corromper e Sasuke teria de ser aquele a salvá-lo das decisões ruins que fez. Ou talvez eles se revoltassem juntos, afinal a vida de nenhum deles dois fácil, nem perto disso. O que aconteceria então? Era realmente algo muito curioso. Talvez haveria um universo assim em algum lugar. Um mundo onde os dois, juntos, abandonaram a vila e nunca mais olharam para trás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto se perguntava o que aconteceria com eles. E, mais importante, por que ele estava pensando em algo tão aleatório assim quando devia estar focando em seu casamento?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você quer algo público? - o moreno perguntou, mudando o foco da pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto também deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não me importo de uma cerimônia privada, apesar de que eu adoraria sair do templo e mostrar nossas mãos com os anéis pra todo mundo. - Sasuke riu. Ainda o mesmo idiota de sempre. - Não precisamos ter algo público se você não quiser. Podemos só chamar a Sakura-chan, a Hinata, as crianças e os acompanhantes delas. Seria algo pessoal e privado só pra nós dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uchiha deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por mim tanto faz. Eu realmente não me incomodo se você quiser algo para os cidadãos verem. O seu casamento com a Hinata foi assim, não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ainda se surpreendia com a forma como Sasuke conseguia falar sobre seu antigo casamento com tanta naturalidade. Naruto se sentia facilmente constrangido falando sobre seu passado com Hinata, como se aquele fato o assombrasse de certa forma, mesmo que não tivesse nada verdadeiramente demais, pois ele com certeza não foi a primeira pessoa na história a ter um divórcio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo assim, ele assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se tratando de Sasuke, ele facilmente o guardaria inteirinho para si, preservando cada mínimo detalhe que ele descobrisse sobre ele no meio de sua relação apenas para seus próprios olhos. Ele não escondia seu egoísmo se tratando dessas coisas. Ele havia passado muito tempo ansiando por ter aquele homem ao seu lado e havia detalhes de suas vidas pessoais que ele não se importaria de manter apenas entre eles ou entre amigos próximos. Talvez ele secretamente preferisse esse diferencial ao que foi seu casamento com Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que eu gostaria de algo simples e privado. - o loiro admitiu em voz baixa. De qualquer forma, poderia ser feito algo após a cerimônia para que os cidadãos não se sentissem deixados de fora da ocasião. Se tratando de pessoas de importância política, as pessoas inevitavelmente se interessavam por esse tipo de coisa, em especial relacionado à alguém tão carismático e popular como o Uzumaki, o qual de forma alguma se importaria com um pouco de atenção a mais vindo de seus cidadãos; Konoha era sua segunda família afinal. - Podemos fazer em algum lugar em que as pessoas possam ver de fora e apenas os convidados participem efetivamente. Me parece a melhor maneira de incluir a todos, se me perguntar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se te deixar feliz, tudo bem pra mim. - mais uma vez, ele deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto franziu o cenho, cansando-se da indiferença de Sasuke. Não é possível que ele não tinha uma única exigência ou preferência para o dia mais especial de sua vida. Eles não estavam tendo todo aquele trabalho de pensar em tudo para o Uchiha se revelar o tipo que decide as coisas de última hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não tem nenhuma exigência </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesmo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A impaciência era perceptível em sua voz, quase palpável. E sua irritação fez Sasuke sorrir como uma criança travessa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno inclinou-se sobre Naruto e provocou-lhe com um beijo em seus lábios, um sorriso provocante crescendo em seus próprios ao se separarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estar casando com você já é o bastante. - ele murmurou em seu ouvido, seu hálito quente arrepiando os pelos da nuca do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram e, em um impulso, agarrou-se aos ombros de Sasuke e empurrou-o de costas no sofá, usando dos últimos minutos que tinham juntos para enchê-lo de beijos até seus lábios doerem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os convites começaram a ser enviados assim que tudo foi resolvido, o que acabou por levar alguns dias. Sasuke e Naruto passaram todas as noites que se seguiram despertos, planejando meticulosamente a lista de convidados. Eles não queriam acabar convidando gente demais ou deixando qualquer um de fora. O local e a decoração foram o mais fácil, pois além de Naruto já ter tido um casamento uma vez, Sasuke não era muito exigente. Quanto mais simples e confortável para ambos, melhor. Portanto, em uma semana, já estavam com tudo pronto para encomendar e organizar para o grande dia. A data foi a parte mais complicada, pois estavam dependendo muito do treinamento de Hinata para isso. Toneri os tinha dito que três semanas seria o bastante, mas quando se tratava de treinamento, um tempo a mais nunca era demais. Sasuke tentou usar um portal para voltar à lua e conversar diretamente com ambos, mas acabou sendo recebido por uma marionete, a qual, através de papéis pré-preparados, pediu que deixasse o recado e partisse; seja lá para o que precisassem de Toneri e Hinata, não poderiam responder no momento, pois estavam muito ocupados descansando da cirurgia ao mesmo tempo que se preparando para os treinos. Eles estimaram mais algumas semanas para que a humana se aperfeiçoasse perfeitamente ao Tenseigan, quatro, para ser mais exato, e Sasuke deixou a data em mente e desejou-os boa sorte enquanto voltava para Konoha. Os últimos detalhes seriam deixados nas mãos de especialistas e, se tivessem sorte, alguns dos amigos de Naruto poderiam ajudá-los a encontrar o que melhor combinasse com seus gostos e os agradasse na decoração tanto da cerimônia quanto da festa. E tudo que restava aos noivos para fazer no tempo restante seria experimentar as roupas e supervisionar tudo, ainda dando prioridade ao próprio trabalho e à segurança de Konoha no meio-tempo. Mas primeiro eles precisavam pedir ajuda aos demais, ou acabariam tendo que organizar tudo sozinhos num período de quatro semanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E essa foi a tarefa de Sasuke, que foi chutado do escritório por Naruto e Shikamaru após insistirem que os dois podiam dar conta de todo o serviço sem ele, visto que ele já tinha aliviado um pouco a carga deles. Além de tudo, o loiro o incentivou a socializar mais, e aquela ao seu ver era a oportunidade perfeita para Sasuke também tomar um pouco de sol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que ele pudesse contra argumentar que era </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto </span>
  </em>
  <span>quem precisava de vitamina D, ele já foi chutado para fora da Torre Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora tudo que restava a Sasuke era percorrer a vila toda em busca de distribuir os convites já prontos e pedir a ajuda que precisava para organizar a decoração e os demais detalhes. O primeiro lugar onde decidiu ir foi a casa de Ino; em seus planos, ela seria a encarregada da decoração e das flores, já que obviamente era a melhor no assunto, tendo crescido cercada de todas aquelas plantas. Por sorte, ele conseguiu economizar tempo ao encontrá-la no caminho para sua casa, trazendo algumas caixas consigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Olha só quem apareceu por aqui. - disse ela com um sorriso no rosto ao avistá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke respondeu com outro sorriso e um aceno, inconscientemente fitando a caixa por tempo demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Percebi que a sua casa ficou pronta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ficou, sim. Estamos terminando de desempacotar e trazer o resto pra dentro. - Ino suspirou. - Vai ser meio estranho não ter mais a Temari, o Shikamaru e o Shikadai fazendo barulho de fundo, mas vamos nos acostumar. Enfim, o que o trás aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno engoliu o orgulho que começava a crescer em seu peito e entregou à ela o convite, um papel dourado embrulhado em um envelope branco com fita vermelha. Ela o tirou de suas mãos e se colocou a ler no mesmo instante, esquecendo completamente da caixa que carregava. Ao acabar de ler, um sorriso de orelha a orelha se fez em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, Sasuke… É claro que vamos! - disse e se atirou nos braços dele, apertando-o entre os seus. - Muito obrigada por nos convidar! É pra família toda, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É claro. - o Uchiha respondeu. - Seria um prazer ver o Inojin por lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A menção do nome do filho provocou um sorriso babão nos lábios de Ino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Meu filho vai ficar tão lindo de terno! - ela exclamou para si mesma, sonhando acordada. - Vai ser um casamento tradicional ou moderno?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tradicional, mas vamos mudar pra algo mais confortável na hora da festa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tenho certeza de que vai ficar lindo, Sasuke-kun. - ela sorriu. - Precisa de alguma ajuda para decoração? Eu adoraria poder ajudar a decorar o casamento do século.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por mais que eu não considere esse “o casamento do século”, eu agradeceria se você pudesse ajudar. As coisas estão muito corridas no escritório…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino deu uma risada alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sei como é. Não se preocupe, será um prazer ajudar. - ela se colocou na ponta dos pés e beijou o moreno na bochecha. - Mal posso esperar pra contar a notícia pro Sai quando ele chegar em casa! Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Mande um beijo para o Naruto por mim, por favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e, após se despedir, colocou-se de volta a seu caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E assim seguiu pelo resto do dia. Enquanto Naruto cuidava dos assuntos políticos de Konoha, Sasuke corria de um lado ao outro entregando os convites já preparados. Não era para todos os cidadãos, pois para estes serviria o convite público. Os que ele estava distribuindo era os convites pessoais, para família e amigos, aqueles que os acompanhariam para dentro do templo e veriam a cerimônia de perto. Os demais poderiam ver de fora, com um acesso mais limitado; mas, ainda assim, um acesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao terminar de distribuir os convites que tinham até agora, Sasuke retornou direto para sua casa, pois o expediente já estava cumprido. O sol já estava para se pôr e logo as crianças, assim como seu futuro marido, já deviam estar em casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tadaima. - ele disse ao abrir a porta, mas Naruto não respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após uma busca rápida com os olhos, encontrou-o mofando no sofá, pensativo, como se algo o estivesse perturbando. O Uchiha lentamente se aproximou dele e sentou ao seu lado, colocando uma mão em sua perna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem algo errado? - ele perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pegaram um. - Naruto respondeu após um suspiro e Sasuke arregalou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alguém da organização?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Um garoto jovem de uns doze anos. Eu não tive muito tempo para conversar com ele ou fazer muitas perguntas. Ele parecia tão assustado… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke engoliu em seco e soltou a respiração que nem sabia estar segurando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele tem nome?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Disse que é Ryōgi. Ele apareceu nos portões da vila. Os guardas disseram que ele apareceu correndo, vestindo só a roupa do corpo. Parecia bem preocupado. Quando perguntaram o que aconteceu, ele começou a falar sobre a organização. Não tiveram muito tempo para escutar tudo antes que ele fosse detido; procedimento padrão, mas tiveram certeza de tomar muito cuidado com ele por ser pequeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke não conseguia imaginar como devia ter sido para Naruto se deparar com essa cena: um garoto pequeno aparecendo às pressas na frente da vila e clamando saber de coisas que eles não sabiam. Papo de maluco, mas que não podia ser totalmente descartado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pode ser um truque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sei. Preciso pedir à Ino que fale com ele e veja o que ele quer, assim como fizemos com o Toneri. - engoliu em seco e suspirou - Eu não gostaria que ele estivesse trabalhando como espião. Ele só tem doze anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era triste a realidade de que crianças fossem arrastadas ao mundo do crime daquela forma. Apesar de não saberem se esse Ryōgi de fato era um espião, aquela era uma realidade que eles ainda deviam considerar. A mudança no sistema shinobi era muito recente para resultados imediatos, ainda demoraria alguns anos para que tudo caísse no lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E se ele não for, de fato, um espião, o que acontece com ele? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto juntou as mãos em frente ao rosto, franzindo o cenho e conteve um gemido frustrado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Precisaríamos descobrir o que ele sabe, se está correto e em que ele pode nos ajudar. Depois, se tudo correr bem, podemos mandá-lo para a capital ou acolhê-lo na vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quero conhecê-lo. - após remoer a situação em sua mente, Sasuke anunciou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro arregalou os olhos, espantado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke, não é pra você aterrorizar o menino e tentar fazer ele cuspir informação com o Sharingan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não vou fazer </span>
  <em>
    <span>isso</span>
  </em>
  <span>. - ele esbravejou com o cenho franzido. - Se ele faz parte de todo esse esquema, eu também preciso saber de todas as informações possíveis sobre como podemos pará-los.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É, é justo. - o loiro deu de ombros. - Podemos ir à noite, depois de jantarmos com o Boruto e a Himawari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E assim eles fizeram. Seguiram o resto da tarde normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido e, ao cair da noite, após fazer toda a rotina diária, Sasuke e Naruto seguiram lado a lado para a prisão de Konoha, onde o garoto estava detido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninguém os seguiu e os guardas se retiraram por ordem do Hokage, para que eles ficassem sozinhos com o garoto para começar o interrogatório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tinha uma aparência muito jovem, de uma idade próxima à de Boruto. Estatura pequena e comum, não passava a ideia de um lutador nem de longe. Seus cabelos rosados cobriam seu rosto em forma de “M”, ocultando completamente suas orelhas. Seus olhos brilhavam em seu tom cinza, nem vivos e nem mortos; apenas um garoto que tinha visto demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao ouvir passos se aproximando de si, o garoto se virou em direção ao som, seus olhos se arregalando e um sorriso crescendo em seu rosto ao identificar o rosto de Naruto entre as sombras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nanadaime-sama! - ele exclamou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Konbanwa, Ryōgi. - Naruto sorriu. - Esse é meu noivo, Uchiha Sasuke; ele veio me acompanhar pra te conhecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hajimemashite, Uchiha-san. Eu ouvi muito falar sobre você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke curvou levemente a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Imagino que sim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao entrarem na cela e sentarem à frente de Ryōgi, puderam finalmente começar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Primeiro de tudo, eu queria pedir desculpas pela forma como você foi levado para cá, Ryōgi; precisávamos ter certeza de que estivesse tudo seguro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem, Nanadaime-sama, eu entendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pode me chamar de Naruto, está bem? - o loiro sorriu e o menor assentiu. - Bom, eu vou precisar que você responda algumas perguntas pra mim enquanto estiver aqui, está bem? Se responder tudo direitinho, podemos te arrumar um lugar mais confortável, com uma cama quentinha pra você dormir e comida fresca na geladeira. O que acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Parece um bom negócio. - Ryōgi sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então… Vamos começar? O que você sabe sobre essa nova organização, Ryōgi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eles são uma organização principalmente de criminosos, juntam quem podem e julgam mais fortes e os mais fracos são jogados como distração. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quem é o líder deles? - perguntou Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É meio complicado, porque, na verdade, são dois. Os grupos principais são organizados por uma moça; acho que ela é dois anos mais velha que eu, tem cabelos loiros bonitos, usa um quimono largo verde na maior parte do tempo e esconde o olho esquerdo com a franja, mas eu nunca soube o porque. Eu… Não cheguei a me encontrar muitas vezes com o outro. Sei que ele é um cara misterioso, sempre anda de capa preta simples e esconde o rosto de todo mundo. Só sei que ele tem a voz grossa e ombros largos, mas, fora isso, não sei mais nada com certeza. Rumores correm que ele consegue mandar pessoas pro espaço sem nem encostar um dedo nelas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois shinobi se entreolharam, pensando na mesma coisa: Um Ootsutsuki. Caso fosse algum ninja comum, certamente alguém saberia o tipo de jutsu que ele usou, mas o rosado não parecia saber de nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele parece bem assustador. - ponderou Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele é. Fico feliz de não conhecê-lo como a Dei-sama o conhece. Ele é o superior dela e eles planejam tudo juntos, então o tempo também é muito compartilhado entre eles. Não sei se eu conseguiria ficar todo esse tempo com aquele cara, ele me dá arrepios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke franziu levemente o cenho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você disse… Dei-sama?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryōgi assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ela é a primeira líder, a de cabelos loiros. Dei é como ela pede que a chamemos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você sabe a razão pra isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que foi </span>
  <em>
    <span>o outro</span>
  </em>
  <span> que deu esse nome pra ela. Não sei de onde ela veio ou se tem outro nome, mas algumas teorias sempre correm entre os subordinados deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que teorias? - Naruto perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que o nome dela foi inspirado em um membro de uma antiga organização criminosa. Acredito que você deve ter vivido na época deles, Na… Naruto-san, eram bem famosos. Eles se chamavam de Akatsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke e Naruto trocaram olhares espantados, seus peitos se contraindo em receio.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dei</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Obviamente vinha de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deidara</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Isso explicaria o constante uso de explosivos, eram a marca registrada dele. Se aquilo fosse verdade, as coisas poderiam ser mais complicadas do que imaginavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você ouviu mais alguma coisa sobre os líderes? - o Uchiha perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eles nunca se deram muito bem, pelo que eu ouvi. Alguns dizem que eles são parentes, ou que ele ameaça ela de alguma forma, mas ninguém tem muita certeza. Os únicos que devem saber são os servos mais próximos, alguém em quem eles confiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso mudava um pouco as coisas. Se os líderes não se davam muito bem, havia a possibilidade de conseguir colocar um contra o outro, e assim virar o jogo em favor deles. Entretanto, a falta de informação não era algo que os ajudava muito naquela situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qual era o seu cargo lá dentro? - o loiro continuou após limpar a garganta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu era só um subordinado de uma antiga gangue, desmantelada recentemente: a gangue Byakuya. Meu tio, Gekko, foi morto recentemente numa tentativa de roubar um pergaminho. Foi aqui em Konoha, na verdade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A informação caiu como uma bigorna nos ombros de Naruto. Se Gekko era a pessoa que ele achava que era, não foi apenas o pergaminho que ele roubou. O loiro nunca se esqueceria do rosto daquele que roubou seu primeiro anel de noivado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percebendo o nervosismo no rosto de seu noivo, Sasuke resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação, imaginando que não estavam num lugar muito confortável para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E…  Você não se sente mal pela morte do seu tio?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós nunca fomos muito próximos. - o rosado respondeu rapidamente, um certo nervosismo presente em sua voz. - … Ele matou meu pai. Eu descobri isso recentemente, quando a Dei tirou um selo de mim após a morte dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora a vontade de questionar estivesse ali, Sasuke não se sentia em posição de perguntar da família desajustada dos outros. Ao invés disso, ele concentrou-se na imagem da líder que Ryōgi descrevera. Era estranho como essa líder não parecia agir de todo da mesma forma que o líder de uma organização criminosa. Muito estranho mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como você acabou lá? - perguntou ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pelo meu tio. Ele achou que entrar em uma organização com recursos ajudaria no nosso trabalho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E como você escapou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O menor abaixou a cabeça, entrelaçando os próprios dedos em seu colo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu fui mandado para fora. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eles simplesmente se aproximaram de mim e me disseram para ir embora e não voltar mais. Nenhum outro detalhe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso realmente era estranho. Decisões tomadas de última hora, certamente, mas o que Ryogi teria a ver com isso? O check-up que fizeram mais cedo não indicava qualquer selo ou técnica de espionagem, então não fazia sentido que eles apenas liberassem o garoto, e depois de tanto tempo desde a morte do tio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem certeza de que não viu mais nada?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele negou com a cabeça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por ser de um nível inferior, era óbvio que ele não teria todas as respostas, razão pela qual Naruto e Sasuke decidiram encerrar o interrogatório ali mesmo. Qualquer outra informação poderia ser acessada por Ino no próximo check-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que é isso. - Naruto bateu a palma das duas mãos. - Bom, como eu prometi, podemos te dar uma chance aqui em Konoha, mas eu preciso que você leve a sério. Eu não posso te dar privilégios se você roubar ou infringir alguma lei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele assentiu em compreensão. Nada mais justo, é claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não pode falar sobre isso pra ninguém, tá bom? Essa conversa fica só entre nós três.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sei. Não tem problema. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Prometo que todo mundo vai te tratar super bem na academia, e logo vamos encontrar uma família linda pra tomar conta de você. Você vai ser muito feliz aqui, se escolher ficar. - o loiro acariciou os cabelos do pequeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quanto tempo eu tenho? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quanto tempo até ser expulso?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - repetiu em sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O tempo que precisar, mas precisamos ficar atentos pra esse ataque que você disse hoje de tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assentiu mais uma vez, rindo pela forma ridícula como chegou em Konoha, já cuspindo todos os segredos que conseguiu ouvir durante seu tempo naquela organização. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bom, qualquer coisa que fizesse seu maldito tio revirar no túmulo já o deixava feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você não tem mais nada que possa falar pra gente? - perguntou Sasuke, querendo garantir que conseguiram todas as informações possíveis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele negou com a cabeça pela última vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpa. Se eu soubesse que iam me liberar, eu teria explorado mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não tem que pedir desculpas por uma coisa dessas. - disse Naruto com um sorriso. - Você não tinha como saber. - acariciou os cabelos do menor mais uma vez. - Nós voltaremos pra te buscar amanhã, tá bom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez ele assentiu, dessa vez com um sorriso seguro, e acenou para os dois shinobi quando estes se levantaram para ir embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saindo da prisão, Sasuke e Naruto derrubaram os sorrisos do rosto e a apreensão se tornou visível em seus rostos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eles obviamente vão esperar que façamos algo grande para atacar. - constatou Sasuke. - O melhor que podemos fazer é atraí-los para fora da toca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vou avisar a Anbu e nossos melhores shinobi. Enquanto isso, o melhor que podemos fazer é agir normalmente e arquitetar tudo por debaixo dos panos. Vamos torcer para que eles não percebam nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegar em casa, Boruto e Himawari já tinham ido dormir, e só restou a eles fazer o mesmo. Trocaram de roupa e, após fazer a higiene pessoal, deitaram-se um ao lado do outro e se aconchegaram nos braços um do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encontrar-se com seu superior era sempre uma dor de cabeça. Dei sempre se pegava na ponta da cadeira, ansiando para que a conversa acabasse o mais rápido possível. Para sua sorte, aquilo devia ser bem rápido; apenas devia entregar o que lhe foi requerido e ir embora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela quietamente subiu as escadas, acompanhada de sua subordinada e, na escuridão do quarto de seu pai, sua voz cortou o recinto:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Os convites começaram a ser enviados há alguns dias. - ela disse com a cabeça baixa, calando-se em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem encapuzado, muito mais alto que ela, soltou um murmúrio e se virou para sua direção, ainda com a peça de roupa encobrindo seu rosto. Não que ela gostasse se olhar em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu presumo que você tenha colocado as mãos em um deles. - ele disse, sua voz raspando no fundo da garganta, como se ele não falasse há meses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira não respondeu. Ao invés disso, tirou do bolso um papel e o entregou ao maior. Ele a tomou em suas mãos e Dei pôde ver o sorriso em seus lábios sem a necessidade de levantar seu capuz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Excelente. - murmurou para si mesmo, arrepiando todos os pelos no corpo da loira. - Tudo está se encaixando, minha cara. Logo, teremos tudo que sempre desejamos: vingança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela abaixou mais a cabeça, seus cabelos caindo sobre os olhos e ocultando o franzido em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É. Vingança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem ter mais o que dizer, Dei fez uma breve reverência e deixou o quarto junto à sua serva, ambas se separando dos demais e isolando-se no quarto da loira. Finalmente um lugar onde pudessem ficar à sós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No segundo em que a porta fechou, Dei soltou um suspiro aliviado. O alívio durou pouco, mas, pelo tempo que durou, valeu a pena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Deixaram o garoto fugir? - perguntou ela à sua serva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Assim como ordenou, Danna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ótimo. E os convites?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uma semana antes. Vão estar montando guarda extra e o comportamento dos cidadãos ainda é convincente o bastante para enganá-lo, e tudo cairá conforme seus planos, Danna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo perfeito. - ela sorriu, finalmente virando-se cara a cara com a serva, que a encarava com neutralidade. Seu sorriso desapareceu imediatamente. - … Acho que você já não me serve mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É aqui que nossos caminhos se separam. - ela deu de ombros. Fazendo uma reverência, um sorriso puxou os lábios da servente. - Foi um prazer imenso te servir, Shiro-sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira permaneceu quieta, embora seu corpo dissesse o suficiente para que sua serva soubesse o que ela pensava, o que sentia. Vindo </span>
  <em>
    <span>dela</span>
  </em>
  <span>, qualquer mínimo movimento do corpo já significava muito, e a forma como ele estremecia enquanto a kunai que tinha em mãos cortava a garganta de sua serva já dizia até demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos junto ao sangue que agora manchava o chão de seus aposentos jamais seriam conhecidos pelo mundo. Era algo particular, do que apenas ela tinha conhecimento. Nem mesmo as pessoas que um dia chamou de irmãos saberiam de sua fraqueza, da fenda que havia cavado em seu coração, aberto para a mais fina lâmina arrancá-lo de seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas mãos rapidamente enxugaram o rosto e, com um estalar de dedos, servos apareceram para retirar o cadáver de seus aposentos. Sem perguntas, sem uma emoção no rosto, sua tarefa era apenas cumprir as ordens de Shiro; qualquer índice de desobediência e eles acabariam exatamente como a mulher que agora retiravam de seu covil e jogavam ao rio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bom, sem tempo para remoer as amizades destruídas. Ela tinha um plano para colocar em prática.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se aqueles nojentos ficariam juntos de qualquer forma, ao menos assim eles poderiam ser de alguma utilidade à ela.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Olho visível</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrou um novo aluno na academia. Boruto não o conhecia, obviamente, mas, pela forma como ele sorria e se integrou facilmente, parecia alguém interessante. Ele não tinha se aproximado tanto do novo sujeito durante o começo do dia, pois este rapidamente se enturmou com Shikadai, que estava a jogar Shoji consigo mesmo antes da aula começar. Entretanto, pelo que o amigo comentou, ele era gente boa. Almoçou com eles no almoço e se mostrou um cara interessante. Boruto começou a gostar bastante dele, e tinha que admitir que o cara tinha muito carisma e charme, pois, ao fim do dia, já tinha muitas possíveis admiradoras, e até alguns admiradores.</p><p>Após o fim das aulas, o convidaram para ir à lanchonete com eles para passarem mais tempo juntos e o conhecerem melhor. Pelo que ele tinha dito, não tinha nenhum compromisso e adoraria passar mais tempo com eles. </p><p>Shikadai ficou extremamente aficionado com jogar Shogi com ele, pois ele era o único que entendia daquele jogo dentre seu grupo de amigos. Chocho foi uma das garotas que flertou com ele, o contrário de Sarada, que estava mais do que ansiosa para saber mais sobre ele, estava ansiosa por ter mais um amigo, e com um rosto tão simpático também. Para os demais, ele era apenas neutro; um rapaz simpático e bom de assunto, além de ótimo jogador de shogi. A princípio, pensaram que Inojin ficaria com ciúmes dele por estar se aproximando de seu namorado, mas ele também ficou impressionado pelas habilidades dele, e acabaram se aproximando bastante naquele meio-tempo. Ryōgi era incrivelmente carismático.</p><p>- De onde você é, Ryōgi? - perguntou Sarada, bebericando seu refri.</p><p>- De um vilarejo perto de Kirigakure, mas o lugar já foi destruído faz tempo, por isso acabei aqui. - ele colocou um sorriso no rosto. Não era exatamente verdade, mas também não era inteiramente mentira. - Eu venho viajando há anos e o Nanadaime foi bom o bastante para me deixar ficar por aqui.</p><p>Boruto revirou os olhos. Diferente do que todos diziam de seu pai, para ele, ele não era grande coisa assim, apenas fazia o que qualquer outro líder deveria fazer. Contudo, ele apenas mordeu seu sanduíche e permaneceu quieto.</p><p>- Podemos te mostrar a vila depois, se quiser. - ofereceu Inojin com um sorriso.</p><p>Nunca tendo realmente conhecido alguém de fora da vila, todos ali estavam curiosos para saber como eram as coisas lá fora; se eram melhores ou piores que em Konoha. Eles podiam não entender de política, mas certamente tinham uma imensa curiosidade e ânsia por saber.</p><p>Ryōgi, por sua vez, nunca teve amigos de verdade, não quando passava a maior parte do tempo trabalhando para aquela organização misteriosa. Mas agora que estava fora, poderia finalmente aproveitar e viver como uma pessoa normal.</p><p>- Vocês são tão legais. Eu adoraria.</p><p>Todos imediatamente se levantaram e, deixando o dinheiro na mesa, se retiraram do lugar, Boruto puxando Ryōgi pelo braço.</p><p>- Você vai adorar Konoha, Ryōgi. Aqui é bem legal. - Boruto exclamou com um sorriso. - Você vai ver; temos um monte de lugares pra comer, tem parquinho, campos de treinamento caso você queira praticar suas habilidades… </p><p>Enquanto o loiro continuava a divagar sobre tudo que tinha na vila, Sarada se inclinou na direção do rosado e sussurrou em seu ouvido:</p><p>- Não é tudo isso que ele diz, mas não é horrível. - revirou os olhos. - Você vai gostar daqui. </p><p>O rosado sorriu e assentiu. Estava gostando daquele pessoal.</p><p>Conversa vai, conversa vem, eles eventualmente chegaram mais uma vez ao assunto do casamento do Hokage, dessa vez com relação aos convites e o que eles poderiam fazer durante a cerimônia, pois, como todos sabiam, casamentos eram um tédio só, especialmente quando se é uma criança.</p><p>- Vocês todos vão pro casamento do Nanadaime? - perguntou Ryōgi, ao que Shikadai respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.</p><p>- Vamos, sim. </p><p>- Minha mãe não para de falar em como eu vou ficar bonito com o terno que ela escolheu. - Inojin revirou os olhos.</p><p>- Haha, se ferrou! - Boruto riu.</p><p>- Tá falando o que, Boruto? - Sarada rebateu com um olhar superior e uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Acha que a tia Hinata não vai comprar nada pra você?</p><p>O pior é que ela estava certa. Mesmo com sua mãe longe, ele acabou por receber algumas notícias aqui e ali sobre como ela estava indo no treinamento e, durante uma dessas vezes, ela lhe disse que foi informada do casamento de seu pai e que daria um jeito de pedir que Sakura conseguisse o terno mais bonito para ele usar na ocasião. </p><p>Francamente, Boruto não gostava de ternos. Os achava muito desconfortáveis e colados ao corpo; mal conseguia respirar com o colarinho. Portanto, era desnecessário dizer que ele não estava nem um pouco ansioso em vestir aquela roupa, mesmo que fosse para uma bela ocasião como o casamento de seu pai e o ninja que ele mais admirava.</p><p>Em uma nota a parte, Boruto não tinha a menor ideia de como essas notícias chegaram a seus pais. Quando perguntava, apenas o respondiam que era “um segredo” e prosseguiam em perguntar-lhe se ele tinha algo que queria dizer à mãe. Era tudo muito estranho, mas, a esse ponto, ele já não questionava as coisas que aconteciam em sua vida.</p><p>As crianças seguiram com o tour por Konoha calmamente, sua atenção apenas atraída por algumas pessoas que passavam correndo com carteiras e sacolas na mão. Às vezes ouviam algumas palavras-chave, como “Hokage”, “casamento” e “presentes”. Foi o suficiente para matar a charada; afinal, era o assunto mais falado em toda a vila.</p><p>- Eu soube que está sendo difícil encontrar presentes para o casamento do Nanadaime. - disse Mitsuki, observando uma mulher passar junto ao filho com uma carteira na mão.</p><p>- Mas falta tanto tempo! Não entendo o motivo de tanta pressa. - o loiro cruzou os braços.</p><p>- Só espera pra ver. Quando você menos esperar vai faltar só uma semana. - Shikadai cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. - Cara, casamentos são um saco. Ainda bem que não temos que fazer nada além de ficar olhando.</p><p>Nesse ponto ele estava mais que certo. Apesar de não gostarem de casamentos, eles tinham que admitir que estavam em uma posição privilegiada de não ter que contribuir com presentes ou coisas do gênero.</p><p>Ao fim do dia  quando o sol estava quase se pondo, o grupo começou a dispersar, alguns indo para casa e outros com alguma outra ideia em mente, e logo sobraram apenas quatro: Boruto, Mitsuki, Sarada e Ryōgi.</p><p>Após mandar uma mensagem para o pai, Boruto teve uma ideia, e se dirigiu ao namorado.</p><p>- Ne, Mitsuki, hoje vamos todos jantar na casa do meu pai. Quer vir com a gente?</p><p>O albino ficou um tanto surpreso com o convite, mas concordou e agradeceu.</p><p>- Você quer vir com a gente também, Ryōgi? - perguntou Sarada, tentando não parecer chata.</p><p>- Eu agradeço o convite, mas o Inojin já me convidou pra jantar na casa dele com ele e o Shikadai. Os pais deles se ofereceram pra me acolher na vila hoje de manhã. - sorriu ele.</p><p>Como era esperado de um forasteiro, é claro que ele seria guiado por alguém pela vila, assim como o Kazekage era guiado pela vila por Rock Lee, mesmo após já ter vindo tantas vezes para a região; era uma formalidade um tanto desnecessária, mas algo que eles gostariam de manter.</p><p>Boruto deu de ombros.</p><p>- Você que sabe. Nos vemos amanhã na escola então. - acenou com uma mão e a guardou no bolso.</p><p>Após despedirem-se de Ryōgi, as três crianças seguiram para a mesma direção: a casa do pai de Boruto. O loiro digitava no celular para avisar da companhia extra para o jantar, perguntando-se como seria a primeira vez de Mitsuki jantando em sua casa depois de terem oficializado seu relacionamento. </p><p>Ele estava ansioso e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Era uma sensação estranha. Toda aquela exposição à sentimentos novos e experiências pelas quais ele nunca tinha passado antes, era de tirar o fôlego. Ele estava feliz por ter tirado todo o peso de seu peito e finalmente se abrir.</p><p>Chegando em casa, para sua sorte, seu pai tinha feito mais comida que o normal, pois estava recebendo lições de culinária de Sasuke desde o retorno para casa. O resultado foi um banquete já posto na mesa antes mesmo deles chegarem.</p><p>Nenhum deles reclamou, é claro. Quem reclamaria de comida posta na mesa?</p><p>A família rapidamente se juntou na mesa, Himawari tardando mais que os demais por esquecer de lavar as mãos, e o clima normalizou. Naruto e Sasuke receberam Mitsuki com sorrisos e lhe serviram pessoalmente a comida, embora ele insistisse que não precisava. Um hóspede precisa ser tratado direito.</p><p>Mitsuki gostava do clima divertido e amigável que a família Uzumaki-Uchiha esbanjava. Ele, que não era muito de falar, sentia aquela energia contagiá-lo de uma maneira que o fazia quase <em> querer </em> ser sociável - o que quase nunca acontecia por ele preferir ficar na sua ao invés de socializar. Realmente, passar tempo com Boruto e sua família era um dos momentos mais agradáveis de seus dias. O fazia se sentir incluso e amado, algo que ele não sentia normalmente. Era como se de fato fizesse parte da família.</p><p>Bom, quem sabe um dia.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Para aquele dia, Naruto precisou se dividir um pouco para conseguir se organizar, tanto para as coisas do casamento quanto do trabalho. Alguns clones cuidavam do escritório e outros saíam às ruas para resolver os assuntos com Ino, que ajudaria com a decoração, e também para a organização do templo da cerimônia e a parte de fora, por onde os habitantes de Konoha poderiam ver os recém-casados saindo do local; ao mesmo tempo, o verdadeiro ia na direção contrária, para a área residencial, pois o que tinha que fazer era importante demais para ser feito por um clone. </p><p>Não, ele gostaria de ir <em> pessoalmente </em> para este momento, independentemente do quão ocupado estivesse. E aquele compromisso já estava atrasado.</p><p>Chegando à uma casa um tanto isolada das demais, Naruto bateu duas vezes na porta e deu um passo para trás, aguardando ser atendido. No meio tempo, tirou uma pequena caixinha de remédios do bolso e engoliu um dos comprimidos de vitamina D diários, seguido de um pouco de água de uma garrafinha que trouxera. Com a nova responsabilidade de tomar os comprimidos indicados por Sakura todos os dias, o loiro sempre trazia uma garrafa de água consigo para caso estivesse na rua quando fosse a hora de tomar as vitaminas. Se não estivesse tão ocupado com os problemas do escritório, também passaria um tempo ao ar livre para pegar um pouco de sol. Pelo menos as janelas agora permaneciam abertas, assim ele não seria inteiramente privado de luz solar. Estranhamente, foi fácil para ele se acostumar aos remédios e a necessidade de sair mais. O permitiu lidar com os problemas de fora do escritório ao invés de apenas papelada. Além disso, precisou trocar as roupas que vestia para algo de aparência mais despojada: deixou o manto de lado e começou a usar uma blusa regata no lugar do típico laranja de mangas cumpridas, além de substituir a calça comprida por um shorts. Seria por pouco tempo, já que a estação fria aos poucos se aproximava, mas ele precisava aproveitar enquanto podia. A real complicação era se lembrar de tomar o remédio, mas era para isso que servia os alarmes em seu celular. O restante era apenas questão de costume.</p><p>Ajeitando a manga, Naruto soltou um suspiro ao ver a porta se abrir e seu professor o encarar com um olhar de espanto.</p><p>- Naruto?</p><p>O loiro abriu um sorriso.</p><p>- Ohayo. Espero que não se importe comigo aparecendo aqui tão cedo.</p><p>O sorriso foi imediatamente retribuído pelo moreno, que abriu a porta, entusiasmado.</p><p>- De forma alguma! Entre! Entre!</p><p>Assim Naruto o fez, passando pela porta e dando uma boa olhada na casa de Iruka.</p><p>Da última vez que estava lá, o lugar estava uma completa bagunça. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com seu professor naquele dia, mas ele estava um completo desastre. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia arrumar um encontro para ele em breve, pois Naruto sentia que ele passava tempo demais sozinho.</p><p>Iruka fechou a porta e seguiu atrás do loiro.</p><p>- É um prazer te ter aqui, Naruto. Como estão as coisas em casa? - perguntou, gesticulando com a mão para que eles fossem para a sala e se sentassem no sofá.</p><p>- Estão ótimas, na verdade. - disse Naruto enquanto o seguia e se sentava ao seu lado no sofá. - Boruto e Sarada estão se dando relativamente bem e aceitando o divórcio numa boa. Já estão até se acostumando a ir de um lado pro outro. Sei como deve ser difícil pra eles essa nova rotina, com pais separados e tudo mais.</p><p>Iruka assentiu.</p><p>- Isso é bom. Como professor, sei como pode ser difícil para as crianças ter que lidar com uma separação repentina. Elas se sentem presas no meio do fogo cruzado e acham que elas fizeram algo de errado para que as coisas tenham acabado assim. É bom ver que Boruto e Himawari estão bem com isso.</p><p>- Boruto diz que só quer ver a mãe feliz. E, se eu tiver que ser honesto, acho que um ambiente em que ambos os pais estejam felizes é melhor do que um em que não estejam.</p><p>Iruka assentiu mais uma vez. Naruto estava coberto de razão.</p><p>- E com razão. Elas podem conseguir uma imagem errada de amor em um ambiente infeliz ou tóxico. É o exemplo que elas têm e é isso que vão levar até o fim da vida. Vocês fizeram o certo. Espero que você e o Sasuke sejam muito felizes em seu casamento. Tenho certeza de que já se dão muito bem em sua nova vida juntos.</p><p>Naruto conteve um riso. Ah, se fosse tão simples como as outras pessoas pintavam. Ele e Sasuke podiam brigar diversas vezes, se deixassem. Especialmente quando Naruto estava na cozinha e quase colocava fogo na casa. Ele podia ser o Hokage e já ter passado da idade, mas dentro dele ainda existia o espírito do pequeno ninja rebelde que saía correndo por aí gritando “dattebayo”. Mas isso não era algo que Iruka precisava saber. Só Sasuke e Shikamaru pegando em seu pé já era o suficiente.</p><p>- E como ele está, falando nisso? - continuou Iruka.</p><p>- Um pouco nervoso com toda a situação, mas, fora isso, estamos bem. Ele também está se adaptando a ter que lidar diretamente com crianças, mas está se saindo muito bem. Ele é bom com as palavras quando se trata da Himawari e é bem paciente com o Boruto, e você sabe como ele sabe ser uma peste.</p><p>Iruka riu alto. Sim, ele sabia muito bem. O incidente com o trem no Monumento Hokage já era prova o bastante para isso. </p><p>Boruto era exatamente como o pai era quando criança: cabeça-quente e teimoso, talvez até demais. Mas era exatamente isso que era tão adorável nele, pois era essa mesma teimosia que o fazia perseverar e insistir até alcançar seus objetivos.</p><p>- Que bom que está tudo certo. Fico feliz de saber que ele está indo bem com as crianças, e espero que aqueles criminosos sejam capturados logo e que vocês tenham seu merecido descanso. Saiba que, se precisar de reforço para protegê-los na cerimônia, estou a sua disposição.</p><p>Naruto assentiu em compreensão, mudando sua posição e descruzando as pernas.</p><p>- Agora, ao que dou o prazer da sua visita? - seu professor perguntou.</p><p>E foi então que o loiro teve que respirar fundo. Era chegada a hora.</p><p>- É sobre o casamento, na verdade. Você vai, certo?</p><p>O moreno assentiu vigorosamente.</p><p>- É claro que sim! Não perderia por nada nesse mundo.</p><p>Ele assentiu mais uma vez, agora demorando um pouco mais que o normal para continuar.</p><p>- Bom, eu gostaria que fizéssemos o mesmo que no meu último casamento. - fez uma pequena pausa e virou-se de frente para Iruka, seu olhar sério. - Eu quero que você entre como meu pai.</p><p>Iruka arregalou os olhos, legitimamente surpreso com a oferta. Depois de tudo que aconteceu devido à confusão, temia que Naruto ainda estivesse chateado com ele. Aparentemente, isso não estava nem perto de ser verdade.</p><p>Em um ato de espontaneidade, agarrou as mãos de Naruto nas suas e inclinou-se em sua direção, um belo sorriso em seu rosto.</p><p>- É claro que eu vou! Não precisa nem dizer duas vezes.</p><p>Naruto retribuiu o sorriso e puxou o mais velho para um abraço apertado.</p><p>Assim como da última vez, Iruka estava chorando. Ele já esperava, sim, mas ainda o pegava de surpresa, pois, em teoria, ele não devia estar surpreso com aquela pergunta. </p><p>Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, Naruto ficava muito aliviado que ele tinha aceito sua proposta e que o acompanharia como seu pai. Significava muito para ele.</p><p>Sua pequena família estaria finalmente completa em questão de semanas.</p><p>Enquanto isso, em outro apartamento em Konoha, Sasuke estava para ter a mesma conversa, mas com uma pessoa diferente.</p><p>Já que Naruto tinha o direito de escolher alguém para acompanhá-lo em seu casamento, o Uchiha também tinha o direito de escolher o seu. É claro que eles já não se falavam há um certo tempo, mas, de todas as pessoas que conheceu, ele sempre foi o que mais representou-lhe uma figura paterna.</p><p>Ao chegar ao apartamento, Sasuke respirou fundo e bateu duas vezes na porta, sendo logo recebido por um homem, passado de seus trinta anos, vestindo um roupão azul de flores brancas. A esse ponto, Sasuke nem deveria estar surpreso em encontrá-lo assim.</p><p>- Oh, Sasuke! Há quanto tempo. - o grisalho sorriu por debaixo da máscara, e logo foi retribuído pelo Uchiha.</p><p>- É, eu sei. Bom te ver de novo, Kakashi.</p><p>Ele já não via seu sensei há algum tempo, não daquela forma tão casual. Era uma boa mudança de ares, talvez até mais agradável do que Sasuke gostaria de admitir.</p><p>- Por favor, entre. - pediu o grisalho, dando um passo para o lado e o permitindo entrar. - Ignore a bagunça. Fiquei saindo essa semana e não tive tempo de arrumar.</p><p>Kakashi era do tipo que sabia como aproveitar a aposentadoria. Nunca ficava parado e sempre tinha o que fazer para se livrar do tédio. O moreno se lembrava vagamente de Boruto comentando sobre ouvir histórias sobre as lutas de Kakashi através dos anos, mas sendo atingido pelo contraste que era vê-lo andando quase que com pijama pela rua.</p><p>Assim como pediu, Sasuke não perdeu tempo em ficar olhando ao redor, apenas se virou para o grisalho, que gesticulou para que sentasse ao seu lado na mesa.</p><p>Ele quebrou o gelo perguntando de sua vida. Como estavam as coisas com Naruto e as crianças, ao que ele respondeu de forma relativamente curta. Não havia muito em sua vida pessoal que pudesse interessar a seu professor. E, mesmo se tivesse, ele não estava no melhor dos humores para pensar nisso agora.</p><p>- Então, como vão as coisas com a antiga esposa? Ainda brigados?</p><p>Sasuke negou com a cabeça.</p><p>- Não. Eu não vejo ela com tanta frequência, mas nosso relacionamento está estável. Ainda a considero uma amiga próxima, assim como a Karin. E elas parecem se dar muito bem juntas.</p><p>- É bom saber que tudo está dando certo para você, apesar dos pesares. Então, o que te trás aqui? Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?</p><p>O Uchiha teve que se conter para não engolir em seco. Ele não era bom com papo emocional e aberto, não daquela forma, e ele também nunca precisou falar sobre aquele assunto antes. Contudo, precisava criar coragem e colocar de uma vez tudo para fora.</p><p>- Você vai no meu casamento, não vai?</p><p>- Vou sim. Tenho certeza de que será um grande evento. Eu não perderia por nada.</p><p>Sasuke mordeu o interior da bochecha, grunhindo baixinho.</p><p>- Então, sobre isso… - desviou levemente o olhar e colocou a mão sobre a boca, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. - O que você diria… Se eu te pedisse para entrar como meu pai?</p><p>O grisalho arregalou os olhos, sua boca se abrindo por debaixo da máscara.</p><p>De todas as coisas que podia ouvir Sasuke perguntar, essa era a que ele menos esperava.</p><p>Ele estava completamente sem reação, sem saber o que dizer. Ele nunca esteve em nenhuma situação parecida antes. E, de certa forma, era isso que tornava tudo ainda mais especial.</p><p>- Maa, maa, você realmente me pegou de surpresa. Até agora a única coisa que eu consegui fazer para o seu casamento foi conseguir uma roupa, e nem é das melhores.</p><p>O rubor nas bochechas do Uchiha não era nada camuflado pela mão, que fazia um péssimo trabalho em sua função. Ele estava nervoso, com o coração na boca. Aquele era um pedido muito especial, significava muito para ele, e ele gostaria muito de uma resposta positiva.</p><p>- Desculpe se foi de última hora. - disse ele. - Eu e Naruto ficamos muito ocupados com alguns assuntos da vila.</p><p>Kakashi vigorosamente negou com a cabeça e tomou a mão livre de Sasuke nas suas, olhando fundo em seus olhos e abrindo um sorriso por debaixo da máscara preta.</p><p>- Será uma honra entrar como seu pai, Sasuke.</p><p>Derrubando a fachada com facilidade, o Uchiha sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero, que significava mais para o grisalho do que poderia ser descrito em palavras.</p><p>- Para ser sincero, eu não esperava um pedido desses vindo de você. </p><p>O Uchiha então, percebendo o que estava fazendo, fechou a cara e virou o rosto para o lado. Como se isso pudesse conter o rubor em suas bochechas.</p><p>- De todos os professores, você é quem mais me ajudou. Você me ensinou a maior parte das coisas que eu sei, até o meu chidori. - ele soltou um suspiro frustrado. - Quer eu goste ou não, você é o mais próximo de uma figura paterna que eu tenho.</p><p>Ele tentava manter a pose de superior, mas os músculos de seu rosto se contorciam de forma a dedurar totalmente a falsidade de suas emoções. E, ao ouvir Kakashi fungar, a máscara caiu por terra mais uma vez.</p><p>- Você tá chorando? - ele perguntou ao se virar.</p><p>Kakashi fez que não.</p><p>- Não, não. Só entrou poeira no meu olho.</p><p>Sorrindo, Sasuke decidiu colocar seu orgulho de lado definitivamente e puxou seu professor para um abraço apertado, deixando que ele chorasse em seu ombro e até compartilhando de uma lágrima ou outra.</p><p>Estava acontecendo. Ele ganharia um casamento de verdade. Ele tinha um pai ao seu lado e um noivo que o amava e que ele amava em retorno. O que mais ele poderia pedir?</p><p>Eles se separaram do abraço com sorrisos nos lábios e ambas as mãos enxugando as lágrimas, desastrosamente tentando disfarçar a alegria.</p><p>- Eu mal posso esperar para o grande dia. - sorriu o grisalho. - Agora tenho que encontrar uma roupa ainda mais elegante. Não acho que o velho terno sirva para entrar como <em>pai.</em></p><p>Sasuke riu brevemente.</p><p>- Tenho certeza de que vai encontrar algo bom.</p><p>- E eu tenho certeza que suas vestes vão lhe cair muito bem. - disse Kakashi e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.</p><p>O coração de Sasuke parecia querer sair por sua boca. Ele mal podia esperar para ver como ele e Naruto apareceriam nas fotos, usando das vestes tradicionais e elegantes de casamento.</p><p>- Assim espero. Não quero parecer um idiota na frente do meu noivo mais idiota ainda.</p><p>Kakashi riu e ambos se levantaram da mesa, tendo encerrado o assunto e podendo partir caminhos novamente. Por um pouco menos de tempo, dessa vez.</p><p>- Vou esperar ansiosamente o grande dia. - ele repetiu para o Uchiha quando chegaram à porta, ambas as mãos em seus ombros.</p><p>Sasuke então se despediu de Kakashi com um abraço e seguiu seu caminho de volta para casa. Já não precisaria mais voltar ao expediente, pois assim foi combinado com seu noivo, que cuidaria de tudo na Torre Hokage com ajuda de seus clones.</p><p>Como combinado, Sasuke foi recebido em casa com a porta entreaberta. Seu noivo já havia chegado.</p><p>Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso e mordeu os lábios, tentando contê-lo, enquanto subia a escada. Depois da emoção de fazer o pedido à Kakashi, ele mal podia esperar para se jogar em cima de Naruto e cobri-lo de beijos.</p><p>Dito e feito. Ao encontrarem-se de volta na sala, trocaram sorrisos e se lançaram nos braços um do outro. Os pedaços estavam se juntando e tudo caindo em seu devido lugar. Logo, toda a preparação para seu casamento estaria pronta e eles finalmente se uniriam, da forma que sempre desejaram. </p><p>Em um momento de alegria pura, eles até esqueciam da ameaça que tinham pairando sobre suas cabeças. De qualquer forma, não é como se eles fossem reclamar de uma boa luta. Nada em suas vidas estava completo sem um combate frente a frente e inimigos querendo conquistar seus objetivos. Com todos os shinobi bem capacitados e o Tenseigan que Hinata aprenderia a controlar, eles tinham uma boa chance de derrotar aqueles inimigos. E com um informante ao lado deles, tudo ficava muito mais fácil.</p><p>Eles sabiam que não deviam ficar muito confiantes, principalmente por não saberem da participação de possíveis Ootsutsuki em seu grande evento. A última coisa que queriam era ter seu dia mais especial arruinado. Entretanto, não podiam evitar de sorrir ao ver o exército e os recursos que tinham. Gaara permaneceria na vila e seria acompanhado do irmão em breve até o dia do casamento. Hinata estava treinando com Toneri no espaço, treinamento este que estava previsto para acabar bem a tempo. Sakura e Karin eram excelentes médicas, além de grandes kunoichis. Os próprios Naruto e Sasuke eram considerados os ninjas mais fortes de todo o mundo ninja. E eles nem haviam contado os outros shinobi que eram igualmente dedicados e esforçados. Com uma defesa dessas, é difícil não se deixar levar pelo ego e a confiança.</p><p>Como as crianças estariam aproveitando o dia na casa de Sarada dessa vez, o casal não viu problema em se aconchegar na cama e, após quase duas horas fazendo amor, baixaram a guarda, permitindo-se abrir um ao outro pela primeira vez nas últimas semanas.</p><p>- O dia tá chegando. - Naruto murmurou contra o pescoço de Sasuke, aproveitando para beijar aquele ponto sensível.</p><p>- Eu sei. </p><p>Agarrando-se à cintura do moreno, Naruto aconchegou a bochecha em seu ombro e beijou sua bochecha.</p><p>- Mal posso esperar pra por um anel no seu dedo. - sussurrou, tomando a mão esquerda de Sasuke e levando-a aos lábios. </p><p>Franzindo os lábios, o Uchiha tentou esconder a vergonha virando o rosto para o lado.</p><p>- Usuratonkachi, <em> já tem </em> um anel no meu dedo.</p><p>O loiro franziu o cenho e deu um leve tapa no ombro de Sasuke.</p><p>- Eu quero dizer um anel de casamento mesmo! Não um de noivado!</p><p>Sasuke riu e voltou a encarar o loiro para beijar-lhe os lábios, saboreando o leve gosto de lámen que sobrou neles do almoço.</p><p>Rikudou, ele mal podia esperar para casar com aquele homem. Acordar todos os dias ao lado daquele rosto adorável, encher aqueles lábios de beijos quentes e viciantes, saborear cada cantinho de seu ser, encarar no fundo daqueles olhos azuis cintilantes e hipnotizantes, ser envolto em seus braços fortes e amá-lo com a mesma paixão e intensidade que ele o amava. Parecia um sonho virando realidade. E ele mal podia esperar para abrir os olhos e ver que, realmente, tudo estava ao alcance de seus dedos.</p><p>E o sentimento era mútuo. Naruto estava tão entusiasmado para o dia finalmente chegar e seu amor ser selado com um anel prateado. </p><p>A cor ficaria maravilhosa no anelar de Sasuke.</p><p>O loiro gentilmente acariciou uma das bochechas do moreno ao separar seus lábios, seus dedos afastando seus fios negros e prendendo-os atrás da orelha.</p><p>- Eu te amo tanto, Sasuke. - sussurrou contra seus lábios, selando-os em mais um beijo.</p><p>O Uchiha sorriu, deixando que o noivo brincasse com seus cabelos e afagasse seu rosto com o nariz, tudo enquanto capturava seus lábios em pequenos selinhos.</p><p>- Também te amo, Dobe. Mais do que qualquer um.</p><p>Um sorriso de dentes brancos se fez presente no rosto de Naruto, do tipo que arrancava o coração de Sasuke de seu peito e o arremessava lá para o teto.</p><p>Por Rikudou, ele o amava demais.</p><p>- Te prometo que vamos ter um casamento inesquecível. - Naruto murmurou, dessa vez tomando a mão esquerda de Sasuke na sua e entrelaçando seus dedos.</p><p>Uma risada escapou dos lábios do moreno.</p><p>- É claro que vamos. Estou casando com você.</p><p>Naruto então, sem resistir mais à tentação, puxou o moreno pelas bochechas e selou seus lábios novamente, afogando-se naquela sensação viciante e nos toques de sua pele macia e lisa.</p><p>O calor crescia entre eles rapidamente, e Naruto logo se viu debruçando-se sobre Sasuke novamente e pressionando-o contra a colcha macia e trilhando caminhos as mãos em sua pele pálida. Sua língua invadia sua boca com destreza, explorando o máximo que conseguia e sendo retribuído na mesma intensidade.</p><p>Enquanto ainda não chegava a hora de se preocuparem com o mundo externo, poderiam passar aquelas preciosas horas deixando que fossem seduzidos um pelo outro e perdendo-se no sabor daquele prazer irresistível mais uma vez.</p><p>A terceira de muitas e muitas mais.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Mesmo depois de quase três semanas após a distribuição dos convites - que finalmente foram entregues em sua totalidade -, a busca pelos presentes se tornou a próxima prioridade, e um dos desafios mais difíceis. Sempre exigentes, os habitantes de Konoha nunca ficavam satisfeito com a primeira ideia que aparecia na cabeça. Além da quantia em dinheiro normalmente dada em casamentos, precisavam dar algo especial para o casal afortunado. </p><p>Utensílios de cozinha não eram uma opção muito ampla, pois Naruto e Sasuke já tinham uma casa com tudo que precisavam. O máximo que a maioria pensava era o clássico: coisas para banho, cozinha, sala e talvez algum enfeite, mas estes precisavam de uma boa intimidade com o casal para que fosse comprado algo que combinasse com o casal.</p><p>Era como se a vila tivesse voltado à época do casamento de Naruto e Hinata, quando o mesmo problema se repetiu. Ninguém sabia o que comprar para o casal, e tudo acabou em uma grande competição, especialmente entre as pessoas que tinham a mesma ideia do que comprar para o antigo casal.</p><p>Naruto ria sempre que as pessoas vinham à ele perguntando o que ele gostaria de ganhar, ainda mais quando tentavam parecer sutis, como se não quisessem arrancar informações dele sobre o que comprar. Ele se espantava de verdade quando lhe perguntavam o que o <em> Sasuke </em> gostaria de ganhar. O moreno sempre foi um caso mais complicado quando a questão era presentes, especialmente porque ele nunca se importou muito com trivialidades como casamentos, aniversários e semelhantes. Para essas perguntas, Naruto apenas dava de ombros. Mesmo conhecendo seu futuro marido como conhecia, o máximo que podia dizer é que ele precisava de armas novas para lutar, pois sua espada estava ficando um tanto velha demais. Se passasse muito tempo, ela se partiria durante o combate.</p><p>No geral, Naruto preferia tirar sua mente de toda a ideia de presentes e se concentrar no momento, nas pessoas ao seu redor e no que o futuro o reservava. Já tinha avisado para todos que podia para reforçarem a segurança do templo no dia do casamento, que seria dali uma semana, para garantir que, em caso de ataque, todos que compareceram e que assistiram nas proximidades ficariam seguros. Agora, como Hokage, tudo que lhe restava era adiantar seus serviços e garantir que teria as próximas semanas livres para passá-las com seu noivo, então marido.</p><p>Ele mal podia esperar para que o grande momento finalmente chegasse.</p><p>As crianças, embora menos aparente, também estavam ansiosas. Naruto podia dizer que elas estavam planejando algo quando começaram a lhe fazer perguntas demais sobre o que ele queria ganhar de presente. Ele não disse nada, no entanto. Apenas a felicidade de tê-las interessadas em algo que era tipicamente chato já era o bastante para ele. </p><p>- Pai, o que você gostaria de ganhar de presente de casamento? - Boruto perguntou enquanto caminhava junto do pai, seguido por Ryōgi, Mitsuki e Sarada.</p><p>Eles tinham acabado de passar por um grupo de pessoas apressadas saindo de uma loja, certamente procurando algo que dar ao Nanadaime no dia de seu casamento. Talvez tenha sido isso que interessou o pequeno a perguntar.</p><p>Naruto sorriu e acariciou os cabelos do filho.</p><p>- Acho que eu não me incomodaria com o de sempre. Facas, panos, conjunto de cama, coisas assim. São muito úteis pro dia a dia e vamos precisar de muitas coisas de cozinha, já que eu não sou muito bom em cozinhar.</p><p>- Deu pra perceber. - Boruto murmurou, lembrando da bagunça que a cozinha estava no dia em que Mitsuki jantou em sua casa.</p><p>- Sua comida continua sendo ótima, Naruto, mesmo que não seja perfeita. - a Uchiha sorriu.</p><p>- É muito gentil da sua parte, Sarada, mas eu realmente não sou bom cozinheiro. Não tem problema esfregar na minha cara.</p><p>É claro que ele não cozinhava perfeitamente. Sarada cresceu com a comida de sua mãe, que sempre conseguia deixar tudo no ponto, e seu pai tinha um talento nato com a comida, impressionante. Seu futuro padrasto não tinha a menor chance. Ele estava competindo contra deuses. Até mesmo Karin estava melhor do que ele, e ela esteve vivendo com Orochimaru por muitos anos antes de se mudar para Konoha.</p><p>A conversa do pequeno grupo foi logo interrompida quando um shinobi se aproximou. Ele não parecia contente.</p><p>- Nanadaime-sama! - ele gritou, parando o loiro e as crianças antes que pudessem seguir.</p><p>- Algum problema? - ele perguntou.</p><p>- Nós temos más notícias. É sobre o Orochimaru.</p><p>O interesse do Hokage visivelmente aumentou após a revelação. Ele discretamente encarou Mitsuki de soslaio, o qual não parecia muito preocupado ou interessado até o momento.</p><p>- O que aconteceu?</p><p>O shinobi mordeu os lábios. Já não era um bom sinal.</p><p>- Ele não estava respondendo as cartas como ordenado, então mandamos uma equipe de investigação para verificar. - ele respirou fundo antes de continuar, um aperto em seu peito. - Ele foi encontrado morto.</p><p>Os quatro presentes arregalaram os olhos em espanto, seus corações parando de bater.</p><p>- O que?! - exclamou Naruto, completamente abismado.</p><p>- O corpo já estava em decomposição quando chegaram lá. - o shinobi prosseguiu. - Ele foi morto já há algum tempo.</p><p>Naruto prendeu a respiração e olhou para trás por um segundo, com um olhar um tanto desesperado. E então, com o cenho franzido e os lábios pressionados, desferiu um rápido tapa no ombro do jovem shinobi, o qual, confuso, ergueu as sobrancelhas. O loiro o agarrou pela gola da blusa e o arrastou para perto, seus rostos quase se tocando.</p><p>- Não diga que ele foi morto assim! - reprimiu em voz de sussurro. - Estamos bem na frente do filho dele! </p><p>Tremendo de leve, o shinobi assentiu, e foi logo liberado. Caiu de bunda no chão pela perda do equilíbrio, mas a mensagem foi rapidamente recebida.</p><p>Mitsuki parecia estranhamente calmo. Boruto até conseguiu perceber um certo choque em seu rosto, mas nada muito além do que os outros estavam sentindo. Na verdade, ele parecia o mais apático de todos os quatro.</p><p>Ele e Orochimaru nunca tiveram uma relação realmente próxima, então talvez fosse essa a razão para uma certa distância emocional. Enquanto os outros ouviam histórias e rumores sobre as coisas que ele fez, Mitsuki sempre permaneceu no escuro quanto a praticamente tudo que envolvia o passado de seu pai, o que não era uma boa maneira de deixá-los próximos - se é que isso pudesse acontecer caso ele soubesse de tudo que aconteceu. Mesmo assim, ele ainda era seu pai, uma pessoa que o criou desde que veio ao mundo. Existia sim um laço, escondido ali no meio, mas precisava ser cavocado muito bem para ser achado.</p><p>Boruto e Sarada foram rápidos em acudir Mitsuki enquanto Naruto os dava as costas, tentando bloquear a conversa das três crianças.</p><p>- Como isso aconteceu? - perguntou, preocupado.</p><p>- Imaginamos que deve ter sido trabalho daquela organização criminosa, a mesma que vem nos atacando há semanas. - o shinobi especulou.</p><p>Naruto não tinha a menor dúvida. Sim, poderia ser qualquer um, mas sua intuição o dizia que aquilo era estranho demais para ser uma simples coincidência. E suas experiências com o passado o contavam que não se podia confiar muito em coincidências.</p><p>Ele precisaria mandar uma equipe de procura para observar aquele esconderijo e os restantes. Se Orochimaru foi morto, aqueles que o fizeram poderiam facilmente ter acessado seus outros esconderijos e roubado seus segredos. Ele tinha coisas que, se caíssem nas mãos erradas, poderia trazer à tona um problema tão grande quanto foi recuperar Sasuke de suas garras.</p><p>- Fizeram a coleta do corpo?</p><p>- Hai. Foi levado para uma autópsia completa, mas não sabemos se os resultados serão muito positivos, pois demorou um certo tempo para os encarregados chegarem no local. Está agora no necrotério do hospital.</p><p>Aquela falta de profissionalismo enojava Naruto de formas que ele não conseguia descrever. O corpo devia estar se decompondo todo esse tempo, sem ninguém para coletá-lo e sepultá-lo da maneira correta. Era uma completa vergonha para aqueles que foram colocados com a função de manter o contato entre Konoha e o banido, com o fim de assegurar que ele estivesse cumprindo com os requerimentos do banimento, que deixaram isso passar como se nada tivesse a ver com eles.</p><p>Apesar de não gostarem de Orochimaru e ele ter causado muitas dores de cabeça no passado, ele ainda foi um aliado por muito tempo na busca por vestígios do reinado de Kaguya. Além de saber de coisas importantes que fariam muito mal se se tornassem de conhecimento de inimigos das vilas.</p><p>- Vou checar isso assim que puder. Tenham certeza de mandar todas as informações para a Torre Hokage e meus dois braços.</p><p>O shinobi assentiu e acatou as ordens imediatamente.</p><p>Estando mais uma vez livre, Naruto se virou para Mitsuki, que encarava o chão com uma expressão ilegível, quase como se estivesse dormindo.</p><p>- Mitsuki, você está bem?</p><p>O albino ergueu o olhar por um segundo e assentiu, mas seus sentimentos estavam em completo conflito dentro de si.</p><p>Ele sentia que devia se importar mais do que realmente se importava. Boruto sempre falava tanto de seus pais, assim como Sarada, e ele imaginou que se sentiria pior do que se sentia agora. De fato ele não estava feliz, mas não se sentia triste o suficiente, ao menos não da forma que ficaria caso Boruto ou Suigetsu fossem tirados de sua vida.</p><p>- Você quer descansar um pouco? - perguntou Sarada, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro.</p><p>- Não precisa. Está tudo bem. - ele disse e colocou um sorriso nos lábios.</p><p>Naruto gostaria de poder confortar melhor aquela criança. Ele sabia como Mitsuki era diferente das outras crianças, especialmente em criação, e ele precisava de muito mais atenção para poder se encaixar da forma correta naquele mundo em que vivia. Ele gostaria muito de poder ser seu guia naquela jornada e orientá-lo como fazia com os filhos. </p><p>Porém, antes que uma única palavra saísse de sua boca, uma explosão soou ao longe. Não da cidade, mas de um lugar em meio às árvores, cerca de quinze minutos de caminhada até lá, cinco se fossem pela árvores.</p><p>- O que foi isso?</p><p>Um segundo shinobi que se aproximava respondeu a pergunta antes que qualquer outro pudesse abrir a boca. </p><p>- Nanadaime-sama, forasteiros com chakras estranhos foram avistados seguindo para o templo, um grupo enorme deles! Imaginamos que pode ser a gangue de criminosos.</p><p>O loiro assentiu. </p><p>- Eu vou cuidar disso. Chame o Sasuke pra mim. Voltaremos ao assunto do Orochimaru depois que eu acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.</p><p>Sem esperar mais um segundo, Naruto disparou pela vila, sem perceber as crianças o seguindo. Sua cabeça estava muito concentrada na iminente batalha para perceber.</p><p>Tantas semanas aterrorizados, sempre temendo qual seria o próximo alvo de um ataque, aquela seria a primeira vez que ele conseguiria enfrentar os homens desprezíveis que fizeram da vida em Konoha um constante medo.</p><p>Era hora de acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Foi uma tremenda sorte o templo continuar em pé após a violenta explosão, mais ainda o fato de ninguém ter saído ferido.</p><p>Em contrapartida, as coisas não saíram da forma que Dei e os demais esperavam. E seu pai não estava nem um pouco contente com isso.</p><p>Batendo a cabeça de um dos cuidadores do lugar, o encapuzado gritou:</p><p>- Por que não tem ninguém aqui? Me diga! É exatamente a data que está marcada no papel! Mas não tem nenhum casamento aqui!</p><p>O homem de roupas longas tremia com a mão pálida em seu pescoço, engasgando por ar enquanto era sufocado por ela.</p><p>- V-você deve ter visto errado, senhor! O único casamento que foi marcado pra acontecer aqui é o do Nanadaime…</p><p>- É exatamente isso que eu tô procurando! - interrompeu, erguendo o homem e o descendo mais uma vez no caminho de pedras. - Que porra é essa?! Os convites diziam que era hoje!</p><p>Uma das meninas que também ajudavam no local correu naquela direção, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos enquanto ela implorava para que aquilo acabasse logo.</p><p>- S-senhor, p-por favor… A data deve estar errada! O casamento do Nanadaime é só na semana que vem!</p><p>O homem arregalou os olhos com a notícia.</p><p>Eles eram os responsáveis por aquele templo, as pessoas que casariam o Nanadaime com o último Uchiha no dia da cerimônia. De forma alguma <em> eles </em> teriam errado a data. </p><p>O que significava que alguém a havia alterado.</p><p>- Semana que vem… </p><p>O encapuzado franziu o cenho e fechou a boca, batendo as gengivas uma na outra com força, a raiva escurecendo seu rosto com um brilho vermelho brilhante.</p><p>Agarrando o pescoço do velho com toda a força que podia, as mãos do pobre homem tentando desesperadamente se soltar, arremessou-o para o outro lado do templo, suas costas batendo contra uma das paredes de pedra do templo e abrindo um buraco pela força do impacto. Não tinha como ele sair vivo depois dessa.</p><p>O encapuzado respirava ofegantemente, seus olhos encarando o estrago que tinha feito com o descontar de sua raiva. Ele pouco se importava com o homem que acabou de matar. Aquelas pessoas não valiam nem um segundo de seu precioso tempo. Mas ele não podia negar que a situação em que estava não era boa. As datas estavam erradas e vários homens treinados esperavam junto a ele, aguardando seu comando para atacar e acabarem de vez com o Hokage e seu precioso exército. Logo, seguindo a lógica de uma segurança de uma vila, o Nanadaime seria informado em pouquíssimo tempo de sua invasão e chegaria no local com um exército para derrotá-lo. E tudo estaria arruinado.</p><p>Rapidamente tomado pela raiva mais uma vez, o homem de capuz negro esmurrou o chão, levantando uma forte poeira e facilmente quebrando o piso de pedras polidas. Seus soldados pularam para trás e, ao perceber seu olhar raivoso por debaixo do capuz, estremeceram.</p><p>Todos, exceto um.</p><p>- DEIDARA!</p><p>A garota de cabelos loiros fechou os olhos com o grito, mantendo as costas eretas mesmo sob pressão.</p><p>Ela odiava aquele nome.</p><p>Seu pai marchou em sua direção e começou a cuspir xingamentos em sua cara.</p><p>- Você era a responsável por conseguir os convites e as datas! O que caralhos você fez?</p><p>- Era essa a data que estava no papel. - ela respondeu, sua voz calma e serena. - Se estava errado, a culpa não é minha. Da próxima vez, vá você fazer o próprio serviço se quiser fazer direito!</p><p>Sem muita paciência, o encapuzado fez um movimento para agarrar-lhe o pescoço, o qual ela facilmente driblou ao pular para trás.</p><p>- CALA A BOCA, SUA PIRRALHA IMUNDA! Não fale comigo como se você fosse ele. Você pode ter habilidades boas, mas isso é fruto do <em> meu </em>treinamento. Você jamais será tão boa quanto alguém da Akatsuki, então não fale como se fosse um deles. Você nunca vai passar de uma pirralha, e devia ser mais grata por tudo que eu fiz por você. Você não seria metade do que é hoje se não fosse por mim.</p><p>Ela sequer encolheu.</p><p>Passos começaram a ecoar pelo local, cada vez mais próximos.</p><p>Sendo o templo e a data tão importantes para a vila, o Nanadaime não mediria esforços para manter a todos seguros. E por mais que ainda faltasse uma semana para o grande dia, não quer dizer que ele não estava em forma.</p><p>- Merda… </p><p>Com um gesto de mãos, os homens que os acompanhavam fugiram, deixando apenas o encapuzado e Dei para encarar o Nanadaime e os jovens shinobi que o acompanhavam.</p><p>O maior rapidamente colocou um sorriso desdentado em seu rosto e ajeitou a postura. Tinha que se manter firme. Afinal, estava diante de alguém muito importante.</p><p>- Nanadaime… - seus olhos devoraram o olhar de desprezo no rosto de Naruto, que o encarava como se ele fosse a pior invenção da humanidade. - É um prazer vê-lo novamente. Sinto muito que nossa pequena surpresa não deu certo.</p><p>Ao ouvir seu pequeno monólogo, Naruto franziu o cenho.</p><p><em> Novamente? </em> </p><p>Ele podia estar com problemas de memória, mas ele não se esqueceria de alguém que já ameaçou acabar com sua família antes.</p><p>Foi quando ele tirou o capuz, revelando aquele pálido rosto familiar e o sorriso desdentado, assim como os Sharingan que cobriam seu corpo da cabeça aos pés, que Naruto se lembrou.</p><p>- Uchiha Shin.</p><p>As quatro crianças que o acompanhavam arregalaram os olhos para o Nanadaime, igualmente chocados.</p><p>
  <em> Uchiha?! </em>
</p><p>Tendo sua identidade revelada, Shin já não via mais razão para permanecer humilde. Deu uma gargalhada em alto e bom som para todos ouvirem.</p><p>- Em carne e osso. - ele caçoou, fazendo uma reverência irônica.</p><p>- Como você tá vivo?! - Sarada esbravejou, seu Sharingan ativando por instinto.</p><p>- Da próxima vez, pequena Uchiha, certifique-se de que seu inimigo está morto antes de deixar o campo de batalha. Se precipitar é um dos piores erros que um shinobi pode cometer.</p><p>Sarada rangeu os dentes. </p><p>Das poucas aventuras que ela saiu para fora da vila, aquela era uma das que mais a perturbou. Conhecer aquele homem e tudo que ele queria fazer para sua família a enojava de formas indescritíveis. </p><p>Ela devia saber que algumas rochas não seriam o bastante para matá-lo.</p><p>- Conhece ele, Sarada? - Boruto sussurrou para ela, curioso.</p><p>A morena assentiu.</p><p>- É um projeto de humano que pensa que tem direito ao nome da minha família. Ele tem uma admiração doentia pelo meu tio e acha que é culpa do meu pai ele ter morrido.</p><p>- Que idiota! </p><p>- Bom, tecnicamente, foi meu pai quem matou ele no campo de batalha, mas ele já estava doente e fraco na época. Teria morrido de qualquer jeito. </p><p>O loiro suspirou.</p><p>- Eu nunca vou entender esse lance de vingança que rola no seu lado da família.</p><p>Ignorando as crianças, Naruto continuava a encarar Shin, cujo sorriso era simplesmente revoltante.</p><p>Mas, de longe, o que mais o preocupava era aquela garota que o acompanhava. Ela não estava com ele antes, tampouco era um clone.</p><p>
  <em> Significava que ela tinha que ter vindo de algum lugar.</em>
</p><p>- Eu receio ter chegado um pouco cedo demais, mas ao menos posso te dar seu mais cedo, Nanadaime.</p><p>- De alguém como você, eu não gostaria de receber coisa alguma. - não hesitou em responder.</p><p>Shin franziu os lábios e abaixou as sobrancelhas.</p><p>- Ora, nem mesmo uma lembrancinha?</p><p>De trás dele, Dei tirou a mão de uma bolsa e atirou um punhado de argila na direção do Nanadaime, o qual facilmente os parou com um ataque de shuriken.</p><p>A sua surpresa foi ver a forma como elas explodiram no ar com o simples contato com a argila.</p><p>Talvez o nome não fosse apenas baseado na aparência.</p><p>- O que você quer aqui? Por que está fazendo tudo isso? - gritou Naruto, se colocando em posição de ataque para proteger as crianças.</p><p>- Tudo isso o que, Nanadaime-sama?</p><p>- Para de se fazer de desentendido! - gritou Boruto em resposta. - Vocês explodiram a casa do meu amigo e tentaram matar um monte de gente! Pare de fingir que não sabe do que estamos falando!</p><p>- Fiquem para trás! Vocês não vão entrar nessa briga! - o Nanadaime reprimiu, gesticulando com uma mão para que se afastassem.</p><p>Shin soltou um riso.</p><p>- Não é um pouco baixo usar crianças como arma? Achei que sua reforma do sistema seria justamente para prevenir isso.</p><p>- Eu podia dizer exatamente o mesmo de você. </p><p>Mas o experimento ignorou o comentário do Nanadaime, focando-se apenas na batalha, e não na garota que ocultava o olho esquerdo com a franja. Ao invés disso, resolveu encarar as crianças, procurando por algo que pudesse usar para sua vantagem. Ele acabou por parar os olhos em Mitsuki, percebendo a clara semelhança entre seus tons de pele.</p><p>- Então, <em> você </em> é a prole do Orochimaru? - ele pigarreou. - Estou muito curioso pra saber como ele te criou.</p><p>Sem deixar que o albino dissesse qualquer coisa, Boruto se colocou em frente aos dois, erguendo um braço para proteger seu namorado.</p><p>- Então vai continuar curioso, porque de jeito nenhum que você vai encostar um dedo nele.</p><p>O encapuzado, no entanto, apenas riu.</p><p>- Vocês são tolos se acham que podem me impedir.</p><p>A loira atirou mais bombas na direção do grupo, como se tivesse munição infinita, ao mesmo tempo que Shin se preparava pra avançar contra eles e atacá-los.</p><p>No entanto, antes que pudessem ser atingidos, uma diversidade de bolas de fogo atingiu os projéteis, explodindo-os antes que eles pudessem sequer chegar perto dos alvos.</p><p>Outro ataque repentino forçou a dupla infame a regressar diversos passos, para o topo do templo, para não serem atingidos com ataques de relâmpago.</p><p>Naruto e Sarada imediatamente reconheceram os ataques e se viraram para ele com sorrisos nos rostos.</p><p>- Sasuke!</p><p>- Papai!</p><p>O Uchiha aterrissou perfeitamente ao lado do noivo, colocando-se em posição de combate.</p><p>- Espero não ter me atrasado demais.</p><p>- Chegou na hora certa. - Naruto sorriu.</p><p>Os dois adultos prepararam-se para proteger os pequenos ao verem a loira erguer as mãos ao céu. No entanto, quando a explosão chegou, nada mais era que uma bomba de fumaça, feita para ocultar sua escapatória.</p><p>- Eles estão fugindo! - gritou Ryōgi.</p><p>Imediatamente, os seis saíram atrás deles em disparada. Quanto antes os alcançassem, melhor, pois poderiam evitar que pessoas inocentes se machucassem.</p><p>- Aquele é ele? O chefe da organização? - perguntou Sasuke à Ryōgi enquanto eles corriam.</p><p>- É sim. - ele respondeu, apertando o passo.</p><p>O Uchiha assentiu e voltou a se concentrar em correr. </p><p>Se aquele era o chefe, a garota ao lado dele só podia ser a Dei, do qual Ryōgi tanto falou. E, assim como o homem de inspiração para o nome, ela tinha uma boa habilidade com bombas.</p><p>Não que eles já não soubessem disso.</p><p>- Como você conhece aquele cara? - Boruto perguntou, esbaforido.</p><p>- Eu trabalhava pra eles.</p><p>- O que?! - arregalou os olhos, espantado.</p><p>- É uma longa história e não há tempo pra explicar agora. - Naruto interrompeu. - Eles estão indo para a cidade. Vocês não tem permissão de lutar, mas podem ajudar a evacuar as pessoas. Já receberam treinamento o suficiente para isso.</p><p>Ao mesmo tempo que disse isso, uma explosão soou, bem no centro da cidade, e os gritos de cidadãos inocentes invadiu seus ouvidos.</p><p>Eles estavam atrasados.</p><p>Os ninjas que ali estavam quando tudo aconteceu já tinham começado a evacuar todos para longe, tendo Sakura se oferecido para combater os dois invasores. Afinal, ela já tinha enfrentado um deles antes.</p><p>A novata, no entanto, foi seu maior desafio no meio-tempo que levou para Naruto e os outros chegarem até lá.</p><p>Quando ela pensava que estava em vantagem, que poderia se aproximar dela e dar uma surra bem dada, ela tirava aquela maldita mão do saquinho e jogava algum inseto de argila nas ruas, a explosão acontecendo logo em seguida. </p><p>Prédios começaram a desmoronar, milhares de pessoas quase foram soterradas e tudo estaria mil vezes pior se não fossem por todos os shinobi bem treinados reunidos no local. No lugar de o que deveria ser um centro comercial, uma cratera se formava, dizimando tudo ao seu redor conforme mais fundo ficava.</p><p>Sakura tentava seu melhor para desferir socos contra a loira. Chutava por cima, usava sua força para arrebentar suas defesas, mas ela sempre parecia mais rápida que ela, como se pudesse prever seus movimentos.</p><p>Outra explosão a forçou a sair correndo do local, e o que um dia foi o prédio onde eram anunciadas as entrevistas e notícias de Konoha desabou sobre suas cabeças. Mais gritos ecoaram, desesperados. Eles não conseguiriam se livrar dela sozinhos.</p><p>Por pouco o edifício não soterrou uma família inteira, se não fosse por Gaara, que sustentou tudo com sua areia.</p><p>- Tire todos daqui! - gritou para Sakura, a qual assentiu e fez o que lhe foi pedido, correndo de um lado para o outro atrás de pessoas em perigo.</p><p>Não é possível que aquele homem estava de volta, e mais forte também. Se na primeira vez que o enfrentaram as coisas já foram difíceis por sua habilidade com metal, agora seria impossível!</p><p>Para sua sorte, ela não estava sozinha na busca. No momento em que Naruto, Sasuke e os demais chegaram, o reforço para tirar as pessoas dali também chegou, o que facilitou muito seu trabalho.</p><p>Mais um ataque de seu Katon foi o suficiente para Sasuke parar as últimas bombas jogadas, explodindo-as ainda em pleno ar.</p><p>Aquele arsenal tinha que acabar alguma hora.</p><p>A loira, Dei, correu para trás de Shin ao avistar o Nanadaime, mas sua expressão não demonstrava medo.</p><p>Acima da cabeça de todos, ele soltava altas gargalhadas, como se a vitória já fosse sua.</p><p>Naruto não conseguia aguentar tamanha afronta.</p><p>- Tudo isso para tentar roubar o nome de uma das piores organizações do mundo shinobi pra você? - gritou para ele. - Você é um covarde!</p><p>O pálido riu e cruzou os braços.</p><p>- Eu não diria covarde, mas, sim, encurralado. - Sabe, tivemos que reduzir nosso esconderijo para pagar o salário de nossos subordinados. Eu precisava de algum lugar para pôr as bombas. E acontece que aqui me pareceu o lugar perfeito para guardá-las. Apesar de que, para ser franco, acho que, como Nanadaime, você poderia muito bem guardá-las em sua casa.</p><p>Boruto arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho. Ele não conseguia mais escutar aqueles absurdos. Aquele homem, seja lá quem ele for ou o que queria - que já estava claro que não era boa coisa - não podia simplesmente falar aquelas obscenidades, admitir que cometeu todas aquelas atrocidades, feriu seus amigos e quase matou gente inocente, e sair impune. Ele não ficaria ali parado sem fazer nada, precisava calá-lo enquanto ele ainda estivesse distraído. </p><p>Esgueirando a mão para a bolsa de armas que ainda carregava em sua cintura, o loiro atirou três shurikens o mais rápido que pôde, esperando conseguir acertar a cara daquele maldito, embora não pudesse vê-la.</p><p>Infelizmente, não foi isso que aconteceu, e o homem parou-as com apenas dois dedos. Mesmo com o capuz cobrindo seu rosto, Boruto conseguia quase sentir o cheiro do sorriso perverso e malicioso que se esticava nos lábios daquele cruel forasteiro.</p><p>- Não sabe que não é educado interromper as pessoas enquanto elas estão falando? - ele caçoou em sua voz grave, disparando as shurikens de volta com uma velocidade extraordinária, mirando acertar Boruto no peito.</p><p>Por sorte, Ryōgi conseguiu se jogar em cima dele antes que as armas o acertassem, levando ambos ao chão com um impacto de levantar pó.</p><p>O encapuzado os encarou com desprezo por uma fração de segundo, mas logo, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo importante, voltou a sorrir um sorriso sem dentes.</p><p>- Ah, Ryōgi, o traidor. Então era aqui que estava se escondendo? Escapou de nossas garras e foi direto para os braços do inimigo.</p><p>Ao lado de Boruto, ajudando-o a levantar, o de cabelos rosados encarava o homem com ódio nos olhos, acompanhado de desprezo e o mais puro desgosto. Ele não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo ou qual seria a relação exata de Ryogi com aquele cara, mas, pelo que podia ver superficialmente, provavelmente era algo semelhante ao que aconteceu com Kagura. Ele fez uma nota mental de questionar o amigo mais tarde.</p><p>- É uma pena que, depois de tudo, eu tenha que acabar com você também. Você era um bom ladrãozinho. - o encapuzado deu de ombros, olhando por cima do ombro e gesticulando com a cabeça para a loira atrás de si.</p><p>Sob seu comando, Dei abaixou a cabeça e logo se pôs a fazer sinais com as mãos, sinais estes que Naruto conhecia muito bem. </p><p>Sem perder um único segundo, Naruto se colocou na frente das crianças, seu manto de chakra o cobrindo por inteiro. Ainda precisava se concentrar em se certificar de que as pessoas ficariam a salvo das bombas que eles tinham em posse, as quais poderiam ser arremessadas a qualquer momento e ser responsáveis por ferir e talvez até matar milhares de inocentes, se Naruto fosse apenas um segundo mais devagar. Também não podiam usar armas, pois ele se lembrava muito bem que Shin atraía metal e poderia usar aqueles objetos contra si. E ele já tinha muito metal das vigas à sua disposição.</p><p>O brilho familiar do chidori surgiu nas mãos de Dei, e Sakura arregalou os olhos ao notar o brilho assassino nos dela. Ela não tinha a menor ideia de como ela ia usar aquele chidori estando tão alto, ou de como ela <em> conseguia </em> usar um chidori, mas não podia evitar de temer pela vida de sua filha, naturalmente.</p><p>E o sorriso malicioso no rosto de Shin não a ajudou em nada.</p><p>- Sayonara.</p><p>Tudo de acordo com o plano: Dei usaria o Izanagi do Sharingan que escondia debaixo da franja para transportar-se para o solo e, com um só golpe, acabaria com a vida do Uchiha. Então, assim que a abertura surgisse com o choque, ele usaria o restante de seus Sharingan para aplicar quantos golpes fossem necessários às crianças e o Nanadaime, tudo para ganhar tempo até <em> eles </em> chegarem.</p><p>Seu sorriso não podia ser mais largo.</p><p>Isto é, até ele sentir um forte golpe aplicado em seu peito, perfurando seus interiores e saindo do lado oposto.</p><p>Naruto e todos os demais arregalaram os olhos com a cena, espantados além da compreensão: um forte brilho saía do peito de Shin, as faíscas do chidori de Dei reluzindo contra sua pele pálida. </p><p>Ele não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia sentir nada além da dor e o gosto do sangue escorrendo por sua boca.</p><p>Com o que havia de força, virou sua cabeça na direção da loira, que ainda mantinha aquele olhar determinado.</p><p>- O que… </p><p>- Já chega, Shin. - ela o cortou e afundou mais o braço em seu peito, o que o fez tossir mais ainda.</p><p>Ele não compreendia. Aquilo não fazia parte do plano!</p><p>- D-dei… O que você… </p><p>- Esse não é meu nome.</p><p>Com um movimento brusco, ela arrancou o braço de dentro dele e, na mesma velocidade, girou o corpo para desferir um chute em sua cabeça. </p><p>- MEU NOME É SHIRO!</p><p>O corpo de Shin veio abaixo, o impacto de suas costas com o chão levantando poeira e deixando todos os presentes na ponta da cadeira, com os corações na boca.</p><p>Naruto podia apenas encarar enquanto a loira descia de cima do prédio em que estava, seu chidori já desfeito, e caminhava na direção do corpo de Shin, o qual se contorcia com a dor.</p><p>- Eu jamais serviria a quem matou a meus companheiros. Eles podiam não ser de sangue, mas eram minha família, e você tirou eles de mim<em> . EU NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR POR ISSO! </em></p><p>Ela se colocou em cima do homem, prendendo-o entre suas pernas, e, por um segundo, seu olhos esquerdo tornou-se visível. Seu Sharingan reluzia majestosamente sob o brilho do sol, irradiando sua raiva e desgosto. Tirou de seu bolso um montante enorme de argila, erguendo-o acima de sua cabeça.</p><p>Ela ia explodir aquela todo o lugar em um milhão de pedacinhos.</p><p>Suas mãos estavam prestes a acender o chakra que tinha dentro da argila quando Shin desapareceu de debaixo de seus pés.</p><p>- Shiro-sama! - gritou Ryōgi em desespero.</p><p>Shiro teve apenas tempo de arquejar antes de sentir uma mão agarrá-la pela garganta e erguê-la no ar, tirando de si todo o ar que tinha em seus pulmões.</p><p>Atrás de si, com apenas um de seus olhos fechados, Shin sorriu com malícia. Sem gargalhadas ou nada parecido. Apenas a mais pura perversidade.</p><p>- É uma pena, Dei. Você era uma excelente subordinada... Tanto talento desperdiçado. - ele a apertava mais com cada palavra, apenas esperando o momento em que ela ficaria roxa e cairia como uma jaca madura. Seu sorriso desapareceu e ele franziu o cenho. - Você devia ter ficado de boca fechada.</p><p>A força com que segurava o braço que lhe agarrava, em desespero, começou a diminuir, e a loira lentamente começou a perceber sua visão ficando turva. Em poucos segundos, ela cairia morta no chão se não conseguisse se livrar dele, mas já estava fraca demais para isso.</p><p>Não. Sua liberdade veio de outro lugar.</p><p>- TIRE AS MÃOS DELA! - as crianças ouviram Ryōgi gritar. A raiva enlaçou sua voz como nunca tinham ouvido antes, mesmo que tenha passado pouco tempo entre eles.</p><p>De trás de Shin, um espinho de gelo emergiu do chão, empalando-o por meio segundo antes que ele se teleportasse para longe com outro Izanagi.</p><p>Naruto e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos. Ryōgi tinha uma Kekkei Genkai de gelo. Assim como Haku uma vez teve durante sua infância.</p><p>Shiro caiu de joelhos, agarrando a própria garganta e tossindo descontroladamente.</p><p>- Aquele maldito… - ela resmungou com a voz rouca.</p><p>Sem esperar pela reação dos demais, Ryōgi correu na direção da loira, ajoelhando ao seu lado e oferecendo-lhe apoio.</p><p>- Dei… Shiro-sama, você está bem?</p><p>Mesmo em estado deplorável, ela assentiu.</p><p>- Vou sobreviver. Preciso acabar com isso de uma vez. É meu dever.</p><p>Ao vê-la se erguendo, sua silhueta majestosa sob a luz do sol, o rosado se sentiu inspirado. Mesmo seu plano tendo falhado, ela continuava firme. Esse tempo todo, ela não sabia da existência do Izanagi, mas aquilo não abalava a forma como ela se erguia do chão em pernas firmes e se colocava mais uma vez em posição de batalha.</p><p>Um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Ryōgi e ele se puxou para ficar em pé.</p><p>- Então lutarei ao seu lado.</p><p>A loira sorriu e assentiu, colocando-se prontamente em posição de batalha e voltando os olhos à batalha iminente.</p><p>Observando tudo de canto de olho, Shin deu uma risada sarcástica.</p><p>- Aww, que lindo, uma rebelião! - sorrindo maliciosamente, ele arrancou uma viga de metal do meio dos destroços e a ergueu sobre a cabeça. - Boa sorte em tentar me derrotar.</p><p>Com um movimento da mão, arremessou a viga para longe, para onde as pessoas estavam fugindo, atraindo o olhar preocupado do Hokage, que imediatamente usou seu manto de chakra para agarrar a viga antes que ela acertasse uma senhorita que corria para a segurança.</p><p>Nem ele e nem os demais tiveram tempo para atacar Shin, pois os dois pequenos se ocuparam com isso sem nenhum tempo a perder, desferindo golpe atrás de golpe e usando dos jutsus de gelo de Ryōgi para evitar as vigas e restos de metal que eram atirados contra eles.</p><p>Observando Ryōgi e Dei, ou melhor, <em> Shiro </em> lutarem contra aquele homem, Sasuke e Naruto já não entendiam mais nada. Eles sentiam como se tivessem invadido uma luta que não os pertencia. Aqueles dois pequenos, embora tão jovens, pareciam ter tantos assuntos pendentes com aquele homem que era quase como se toda sua vida já tivesse passado. Estar ali era quase como invadir a privacidade de suas vidas.</p><p>De qualquer forma, não podiam deixar que aquelas crianças lutassem sozinhas. Afinal, no fim do dia, ele ainda era uma ameaça à vila e os dois ainda eram crianças. Além de que estavam em desvantagem, Shin podendo usar quantas vigas quisesse desde que tivesse chakra suficiente e Shiro com apenas uma sacola de argila explosiva.</p><p>- Eles precisam de reforços. - Naruto murmurou, mais para si mesmo que para os outros, mas Sasuke assentiu de qualquer forma.</p><p>- Nós podemos ajudar! - exclamou Boruto.</p><p>- Fiquem fora disso. - Sasuke rapidamente o cortou e gesticulou para se afastar.</p><p>- Mas… </p><p>O casal os fuzilaram com os olhos por cima do ombro ao mesmo tempo, um olhar severo de repreensão paterna, uma morte certa e silenciosa.</p><p>Boruto estremeceu da cabeça aos pés e engoliu em seco, imaginando que tipo de conversa eles teriam ao chegar em casa. No fim, suspirou e cruzou os braços.</p><p>- Vocês são muito chatos… </p><p>Com as crianças fora do caminho, Naruto e Sasuke poderiam facilmente virar o jogo em favor deles, começando com o loiro atirando uma das vigas em Shin pelas costas.</p><p>Aquela batalha havia transformado o centro da cidade em uma espécie de arena, onde todos se escondiam atrás de escombros e observavam, assustados ao desenrolar da luta. Como se a luta pela libertação de uma vida inteira de sofrimento fosse nada mais que apenas um entretenimento. Um espetáculo.</p><p>Aos poucos, Sarada, Mitsuki e Boruto conseguiam auxiliar Sakura e os demais em tirar os cidadãos inocentes de perto. Quanto menos pessoas tivesse ali, mais Naruto poderia se concentrar em derrotar aquele criminoso.</p><p>A cada passo que davam, mais e mais a arena se expandia, atingindo prédios, estabelecimentos e comércios de todos os tipos. A todo momento, Naruto precisava fazer um clone de si mesmo para usar o manto de chakra e manter as pessoas protegidas enquanto o reforço não chegava. </p><p>Aquilo era um mal sinal. Apesar de ele ter mais chakra que os demais, não podia abusar da sorte daquele jeito. Mesmo assim, continuava com as investidas ao lado de Sasuke, ambos tomando muito cuidado para não usarem nada de metal, ou poderiam ter suas armas viradas contra eles. </p><p>Aquela era uma batalha complicada. Ao mesmo tempo que precisavam derrotar aquele homem, se dividiam entre as tarefas de proteger aquela gente. Eles se recusavam a deixar qualquer um sair ferido daquela briga inútil. Além de tudo, Shiro, ao contrário de Ryōgi, parecia indisposta a colaborar com eles de qualquer forma, sempre investindo para um novo ataque antes que eles pudessem se reagrupar.</p><p>As coisas não estavam muito boas para eles com toda aquela desorganização. Era como as montanhas de papel na sala de Naruto tudo de novo.</p><p>Foi quando Shin apelou para clones de si mesmo que as crianças se cansaram de assistir. Se eles já não conseguiam lidar com um deles, mais três seria quase impossível!</p><p>Boruto, Sarada e Mitsuki assumiram as posições de batalha logo atrás de Shiro e Ryōgi, ignorando coletivamente os pedidos dos pais para que ficassem longe de perigo. Não sabiam nada do que estava acontecendo, mas não podiam ficar sem fazer nada. Era seu amigo que estava lutando; mesmo que o conhecessem há pouco tempo, ele já era parte daquela vila. Não podiam deixar um companheiro para trás; não foi assim com Kagura e não será com Ryōgi.</p><p>Eles podiam esclarecer todas as dúvidas depois. Aquilo era mais importante.</p><p>Com um ataque certeiro, Sarada conseguiu acabar com um dos clones com um soco, pouco antes de seu pai usar o Sharingan para fazer um chidori.</p><p>- Nós mandamos vocês não interferirem! - gritou ele, encarando os três com o cenho franzido.</p><p>- Bom, nós não somos pacientes! - rebateu Boruto, cruzando os braços e inflando as bochechas.</p><p>Um dos clones de Shin riu.</p><p>- Vocês não conseguem controlar nem três pirralhos e querem controlar uma <em> vila </em>? Vão precisar de um pouco mais de experiência que… </p><p>Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, seu peito foi atingido por uma enorme pedra, um dos destroços de um dos prédios que desabou.</p><p>O clone desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, como se nunca tivesse existido.</p><p>- Não fala assim das minhas crianças! - gritou Sakura, enfurecida.</p><p>Voltando a atacar, Sarada e Mitsuki os apoiaram por fora, parando os metais atirados contra eles antes que chegassem perto de atingir seus pais ou Ryōgi e Shiro, enquanto Boruto ajudava os pais de seus amigos a evacuar o máximo de pessoas que conseguiam, ao mesmo tempo que desviava dos destroços que voavam em sua direção com cada explosão.</p><p>Ele tinha muita sorte de ter treinado com Sasuke nos últimos dias.</p><p>Com o apoio dos demais, destruir aqueles clones foi muito fácil. Sasuke se aproveitou de um ataque relâmpago de Mitsuki para atacar um dos clones despercebido, desferindo um chute em sua nuca e o dissipando em pleno ar. Naruto, enquanto isso, concentrou-se em apoiar a loira, vendo que tinham um inimigo em comum. Conseguiu parar um ataque de shuriken gigante, formada por restos de metal atraídos dos prédios, com um rasengan, antes mesmo que a loira pudesse terminar os sinais que usava para o chidori.</p><p>A loira franziu o cenho e grunhiu com o ocorrido.</p><p>- Nanadaime-sama! Uchiha-san! Não se metam na briga que não lhes pertence! Ele é <em> meu </em> problema, pois eu que lide com ele! - esbravejou, bloqueando um ataque de metal que estava prestes a atingi-la por cima.</p><p>Shin abriu um sorriso sem dentes. Ele conhecia aquela garota desde que ela era pequena. Ele a treinou com tudo que ele sabia. E isso o dava uma vantagem muito superior a qualquer coisa que ela pudesse fazer contra ele.</p><p>Ele levou os dois dedos aos lábios e assobiou com força.</p><p>Em um segundo, como se brotassem do chão, os ninjas que fugiram do templo há alguns minutos atrás apareceram, carregando em suas mãos todos os tipos de armas. Alguns estavam faltando, como era esperado, mas as explosões ouvidas à distância, além dos limites de Konoha, denunciava com precisão sua localização.</p><p>- E como pretende lidar com todos nós, <em> Dei </em>?</p><p>Sem esperar uma resposta, eles atacaram, visivelmente concentrando mais sua força nas crianças do que no Hokage, quem, com facilidade, assim como Sasuke, se esquivava dos golpes e voltava a concentrar-se em derrotar Shin, avançando junto a Shiro, a qual, por sua vez, tinha mais dificuldade de passar pelos homens do que os demais.</p><p>Ela havia de admitir: eram mais pessoas do que ela conseguia aguentar sozinha. Pessoas demais que estavam em seu caminho para acabar de uma vez com Shin. Ela nunca poderia passar por todos de uma vez. Não sozinha.</p><p>Essa era a única falha em seu plano perfeito.</p><p>Ela pôde apenas ranger os dentes antes de ser forçada a pular para trás para desviar de um golpe lateral. Um homem a tinha tentado acertar com um machado.</p><p>Eram muitas pessoas! Ela não tinha como lidar com tantos de uma vez sozinha! Ela tinha apenas um Sharingan!</p><p>Enquanto bloqueava um dos ataques com sua espada, a loira falhou em perceber outro mercenário se aproximando por trás dela, sua espada mirando no exato ponto em suas costas onde poderia atingir seu coração.</p><p>Se não fosse por uma grossa camada de gelo crescendo atrás de si, ela estaria morta.</p><p>Com um único movimento da mão, Ryōgi puxou um espinho de gelo da barreira que havia acabado de criar, acertando o homem em cheio e perfurando seu peito. Seu corpo rapidamente veio ao chão, seus olhos vazios e sem vida.</p><p>- Shiro-sama, deixe que nós cuidamos dos outros! Acabe com aquele homem!</p><p>A loira virou-se para seu subordinado com espanto, mas foi quando abriu a boca para questioná-lo que viu o brilho em seus olhos. Um brilho determinado e corajoso. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ele a estava protegendo.</p><p>Um sorriso curvou os lábios de Shiro e seu coração palpitou.</p><p>Seu subordinado mais novo, aquele em quem ela confiou o privilégio da liberdade, estava pronto para fazer a coisa certa. Estava pronto para lutar ao seu lado e colocar as prioridades em ordem. Ele lutaria ao seu lado e derrotaria o homem que a causou tanta dor. Juntos.</p><p>Ela tinha escolhido o homem certo para libertar.</p><p>Ele tinha uma missão desde o primeiro momento: fugir e encontrar ajuda. Por mais que Shiro desprezasse o Hokage e seu noivo com todas as forças, por mais que eles tenham sido a razão para tudo isso começar, por não terem parado o homem que sabiam que devia ser parado, havia alguém que ela desprezava mais. E este homem precisava ser parado imediatamente. Eles não conseguiriam fazer tudo sozinhos. <em> Ela </em> não conseguiria fazer tudo sozinha. Mas, por não poder simplesmente desaparecer, alguém mais precisava fazer o serviço sujo e correr para os braços de vila, indefeso.</p><p>Mas Ryōgi foi além.</p><p>Mesmo após tão pouco tempo em conhecê-los, eles o aceitaram como um deles, como se Ryōgi sempre tivesse estado em Konoha. Eles o abraçaram como um filho e o trataram como tal. Ryōgi conseguiu uma família afinal.</p><p>Shiro estava feliz por ele, de verdade. Ele era uma das únicas pessoas com quem ela conseguiu se identificar durante todo o tempo que passou servindo àquele homem desprezível que a forçava a chamá-lo de pai. O mínimo que podia ter feito por ele era contar a verdade sobre seus pais, história que havia ouvido da boca do próprio Shin. Depois disso, ele estava a seus serviços completos. Os dois trabalhariam juntos para derrotar aquela aberração que se dizia humana.</p><p>Entretanto, ao se distrair com o papo, tão perto do inimigo, Shiro cometeu um grave erro. </p><p>Usando suas habilidades de controle de metais, Shin manipulou uma das kunais atiradas em sua direção, fazendo-a seguir na direção da loira. Sua reação foi automática: ela pulou para trás, caindo perfeitamente em sua armadilha e permitindo-o usar seus Sharingan para prendê-la num genjutsu. Durou apenas um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para Shin desviar de todos e se colocar cara a cara com a loira.</p><p>Um grito escapou de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo. </p><p>Seu olho foi arrancado antes que ela tivesse a chance de fazer qualquer coisa a respeito.</p><p>- Shiro-sama! - gritou Ryōgi. </p><p>Embora acometida por uma dor sem igual, Shiro conseguiu pular para longe, suas mãos segurando o lado direito de seu rosto, por baixo de sua longa franja loira.</p><p>- Aquele filho da puta… - ela murmurou ao se esconder atrás de alguns detritos. </p><p>Antes que ela pudesse tomar uma atitude própria quanto ao Sharingan arrancado, uma mulher de cabelos rosados, Sakura, se aproximou dela e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.</p><p>- Você vai ficar bem, mas não acho que possa voltar para aquela briga.</p><p>Preocupada com o estado de Shiro, Sarada conseguiu distrair os inimigos com uma kunai e escapar por debaixo de seus braços, correndo na mesma direção que ela seguiu.</p><p>- Sarada! - a rosada gritou e acenou para ela, denunciando sua localização.</p><p>- Mamãe! - ela gritou de volta e correu em direção às duas.</p><p>- Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você num instante. - ouviu sua mãe murmurar para Shiro enquanto levava uma das mãos a seu olho enquanto a outra pegava um pano de sua bolsa.</p><p>- Como podemos derrotá-lo? Ele tem olhos em toda a parte! - perguntou a Uchiha para Shiro.</p><p>- Tem que pegá-lo de surpresa. Forçá-lo a usar o Izanagi pra ir perdendo aos poucos a força. - ela grunhiu. - Se você conseguir acabar com todos os Sharingan dele, ele fica fraco e fácil de matar. Seus pais já conseguiram adiantar um pouco o trabalho, mas não está nem perto de ser o suficiente. Se você quiser se livrar dele, vai precisar se livrar dos olhos. Todos eles.</p><p>Aquilo seria uma tarefa difícil, visto que sua maior característica eram seus olhos. Uma distração, talvez fosse útil. Algo que tirasse seus olhos dela e ele não a visse se aproximando. Mas isso era impossível, ela precisaria ser extremamente rápida para se livrar de todos aqueles olhos de uma vez só.</p><p>Uma luz de repente se acendeu na mente de Sarada. </p><p>- Acho que tenho uma ideia. - sorriu. - Fique aqui. Minha mãe vai cuidar de você.</p><p>Sarada correu antes que qualquer um pudesse pará-la, dando a volta no campo de batalha por fora. Ela tinha uma vista clara de tudo que estava acontecendo. Seus pais ainda batalhavam ardilosamente com Shin, Naruto tentando acertá-lo com golpes de taijutsu para poder economizar chakra e seu pai tentando acertá-lo pela lateral. Boruto e Mitsuki afastavam-se cada vez mais, levando os outros inimigos para longe com cada golpe, acompanhados dos clones do Nanadaime, que zelava por sua segurança. Ryōgi, por sua vez, livrava-se daqueles que tentavam fugir ou chegavam perto de acertar seus amigos. Uma espécie de segurança.</p><p>Todos estavam distraídos com alguma coisa. O que significava que a passagem estava livre para que ele se aproximasse por trás, assim como o planejado.</p><p>Seus pais desferiam golpe atrás de golpe em Shin, a fumaça que se levantava uma perfeita camuflagem para a Uchiha que se aproximava com uma kunai na mão. Ele não poderia usar aquele metal contra ela se ele não a visse.</p><p>Um golpe de seus braços lançou Naruto e Sasuke para trás, os dois caindo perfeitamente de pé. O Uchiha falso soltou uma risada vitoriosa, como se a batalha já estivesse ganha, muito embora ela mal tivesse começado.</p><p>Sarada franziu o cenho e segurou sua arma com mais força. Ela estava pronta para arrancar aquele sorriso da cara dele.</p><p>E foi então que um olho em seu braço se abriu.</p><p>O sorriso de Shin se alargou maldosamente.</p><p>- Vocês são uns tolos.</p><p>O pálido gesticulou com a mão e, tão rápido quanto podiam ver, um pedaço de metal veio parar em suas mãos. E, com apenas um movimento de cintura, se virou para trás.</p><p>A Uchiha nem teve tempo para processar tudo antes de sentir o metal gelado perfurar seu peito.</p><p>Os olhos de Naruto e Sasuke se arregalaram, assim como os dos demais espectadores. Todos os inimigos menores foram derrotados, bem a tempo de toda a atenção ser concentrada em Shin e na Uchiha empalada.</p><p>- SARADA! - ela ouviu sua mãe e seu pai gritar em desespero.</p><p>Todos estavam paralisados com a cena que acabaram de presenciar. Até mesmo Shiro, que, por um segundo, havia depositado confiança na jovem Uchiha.</p><p>Uma tosse deixou os lábios de Sarada, acompanhado de uma trilha de sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. Aquilo doía. Por Rikudou, como doía. Ela nem podia imaginar como doeu nele quando Shiro o acertou com o Chidori.</p><p>Shin a encarou de cima e sorriu.</p><p>- Pra uma Uchiha, você é bem idiota. Admito, você tinha um bom potencial. Poderia ter sido uma ótima ajudante se tivesse se juntado à mim.</p><p>Se nem mesmo ela estava aguentando ouvi-lo falar, ela não podia imaginar como estava sendo para seus pais e seus futuros irmãos. Ela daria tudo para que ele calasse a boca.</p><p>Sentindo seu pai se mover e o chakra do Nanadaime se agitaseusr, ela ergueu a cabeça por um breve segundo,  olhos vermelhos perfurando os ônix de seu pai e os azuis de Naruto.</p><p><em> Corram. </em> - ela sibilou com a boca.</p><p>Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento, o corpo de Sarada começou a inchar como um balão, e Shin pôde apenas arregalar os olhos e murmurar o começo de um “o que…?” quando seu corpo explodiu e um enxame de borboletas brancas saíram de suas costas.</p><p>O som de mil e um guinchos finos encheram o campo de batalha, e os pequenos insetos se apressaram em engolir Shin no centro do tornado. O bater apressado das asas e o som, como se alguém raspasse o giz em uma lousa, era ensurdecedor, e tinha tantas borboletas que ele não conseguia enxergar absolutamente nada do lado de fora.</p><p>Seus diversos olhos espalhados por seu corpo tentavam desesperadamente enxergar alguma coisa, mas os movimentos rápidos e a quantidade de borboletas simplesmente tornava tudo impossível de processar. Era muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Ele escolheu sacrificar um de seus olhos no braço para usar o Izanagi. Precisava ver alguma coisa e parar aquele som de uma vez.</p><p>Mas nada aconteceu.</p><p>As borboletas continuavam voando em círculos ao seu redor, algumas indo tão longe quanto avançando nele, acertando-lhe o rosto e os outros membros do corpo. Eram como cortes de papel sobre sua pele, e a confusão em sua cabeça era tanta que ele sequer percebeu a forma como elas, um a um, avançavam em seus olhos e os cortavam com um simples bater de asas, quase como facas.</p><p>Ele já não tinha muitos olhos restantes, e seus gritos de agonia ecoavam para fora do tornado como se estivesse sendo dilacerado.</p><p>Todos encaravam aquilo com olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que estavam a ver. Para o olho não treinado, aquilo não devia passar do que parecia ser: um tornado de borboletas. Mas eles sabiam da verdade. <em> Ele </em> sabia da verdade.</p><p>Aquilo não era nenhum ataque com animais treinados. Era genjutsu.</p><p>Por isso o Izanagi não funcionava. Ele não podia destruir e manipular o que não existia. E, mesmo que por um segundo o genjutsu tivesse sido quebrado, Sarada deve ter sido rápida o bastante para repô-lo sem que ele percebesse.</p><p>Sasuke encarava o tornado com o rosto mais pálido que o normal.</p><p>Milhares de animais que saíam de seu corpo e se jogavam sobre a vítima para confundí-la.</p><p>Ele conhecia aquele genjutsu.</p><p>Aquele era o genjutsu de Itachi.</p><p>Dentro do tornado, Shin gritava e tentava desesperadamente golpear as borboletas, que desviavam, uma e outra vez, como se não fosse nada. Tomado pela dor e o desespero, ele não percebeu uma sombra se aproximando dele amorosa velocidade, seu corpo envolto pelas borboletas iguais à que estampava a pulseira que ganhara do pai.</p><p>Ela se aproximou por trás, praticamente flutuando entre as borboletas, e se lançou em Shin, com um ataque que gritava mais alto que todos os outros. </p><p>Sua mão luminosa atravessou sua barriga antes que ele tivesse a chance de respirar, o barulho de mil pássaros emanando de seu chidori. </p><p>O copo de Shin veio ao chão com um estrondo, erguendo poeira enquanto Sarada, vitoriosa, gesticulava com a mão para desfazer sua ilusão. </p><p>A cena se revelou diante de todos: a Uchiha, viva, limpando a mão suja, seu chidori já desfeito, na roupa e Shin jogado no chão, encarando o sol com uma mão agarrada à barriga.</p><p>Seus olhos viraram-se para Sarada por um segundo, sua baixa estatura reluzindo sob a luz do sol como uma sombra. Por um momento, em uma simples piscada de olhos, não era apenas ela que brilhava. Havia mais alguém. Mais um par de olhos vermelhos reluzentes debaixo do sol. Um corpo alto, envolto por um manto preto grosso e de cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo solto.</p><p>Em nenhum momento ele olhou em sua direção.</p><p>Um último suspiro deixou a boca de Shin e tudo desapareceu em uma tempestade de sombras, engolindo-o para dentro do abismo para nunca mais ser visto novamente.</p><p>Sarada foi rápida em se afastar do corpo e correr na direção do pai, jogando-se em seus braços e se esforçando para não começar a chorar. Embora tenha treinado muito para isso, não quer dizer que foi algo fácil de fazer. No fim, tudo que ela queria era voltar para casa.</p><p>Sasuke a recebeu com um abraço apertado, levantando-a em seu colo e acomodando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Ele também se esforçava para não chorar. Por um segundo, ele realmente pensou que perderia sua menina.</p><p>- Tá tudo bem. - ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. - Você foi muito bem. Eu estou muito orgulhoso se você.</p><p>A Uchiha desabou, abafando o choro no ombro do pai e deixando as lágrimas rolarem por seus olhos como bem entendessem. </p><p>Aquilo foi assustador. Ela nunca tinha lutado daquela forma. As lutas das quais participou, em sua maioria, foram apenas para treino. Ela raramente foi colocada em uma posição de vida ou morte como aquela. E mesmo não tendo acabado, ela sabia que nunca mais queria fazer isso de novo.</p><p>Vendo a cena entre pai e filha, Naruto se sentiu tentado a se aproximar para confortar a ambos, puxar os dois para um abraço e sussurrar as coisas mais doces em seus ouvidos. Qualquer coisa para acalmar seus choros desesperados.</p><p>Mas a batalha ainda não tinha acabado.</p><p>Shiro foi a primeira a perceber, tendo mantido seu olhar para o céu ao invés de na cena da família Uchiha.</p><p>Ela sabia que eles viriam alguma hora. Era tudo parte do plano que Shin criou para tentar dominá-los. Ela só não esperava que eles aparecessem tão imediatamente.</p><p>- Nanadaime! - ela gritou de sua posição, forçando-se a levantar apesar da dor e apontar para o céu.</p><p>Todo os olhares se voltaram para onde ela apontava, e seus corações travaram em seus peitos ao perceberem duas figuras totalmente trajadas em branco descendo dos céus.</p><p>Eram Ootsutsukis, mas não do tipo com quem Naruto gostaria de se encontrar.</p><p>Sasuke foi rápido em tomar Sarada em seus braços e voltar para junto do noivo, ambos colocando-se em frente às crianças para protegê-las. Eles não sabiam quem eram aqueles caras, mas a julgar pelo sorriso que um deles exibia não eram gente boa. </p><p>Eles desceram do céu, um mais baixo, com um véu sobre a cabeça e vestes tradicionais e um mais alto e robusto, de forma visivelmente mais forte e carregando uma arma nas costas, provavelmente algum tipo de escolta para o menor, que parecia ser de hierarquia mais alta que o outro. </p><p>Ambos de olhos perolados, encararam a bagunça sob seus pés com cautela, como se vissem aquele lugar e seus habitantes como simples vermes.</p><p>Na verdade, não estava muito fora da realidade.</p><p>Ao ver Shin caído no chão, sem qualquer sinal de vida, o menor dos dois sorriu e soltou um riso baixo.</p><p>- Parece que o todo-poderoso falhou. - caçoou. - Veja, Kinshiki, no fim, todos os humanos são igualmente fracos. Não são nada mais que uma pedra no nosso sapato.</p><p>O mais alto, Kinshiki, assentiu.</p><p>- Sim, Momoshiki-sama.</p><p>Ootsutsuki Kinshiki e Ootsutsuki Momoshiki, então era com eles que Toneri estava preocupado. Eram eles que estavam vindo para a Terra para causar mal.</p><p>Quando o menor dos dois ergueu a mão, obviamente para dar um golpe, Sasuke se apressou em usar o Katon para pará-lo. Embora não soubesse do que ele era capaz, não ficaria parado até descobrir.</p><p>No entanto, antes que ele tivesse a chance de chegar perto do alvo, Momoshiki baixou a mão na direção do Katon e, como se fosse uma rajada de vento, puxou o golpe para si, o qual desapareceu no Rinnegan que tinha na mão.</p><p>Os olhos do Uchiha imediatamente se arregalaram em um espanto.</p><p>- Eles absorvem chakra. - constatou, franzindo o cenho.</p><p>Um jutsu de absorver chakra e um Rinnegan para acompanhar. A situação não parecia nada boa.</p><p>Sem ouvir mais nada, nem mesmo um comentário sarcástico de seus novos adversários, ambos Naruto e Sasuke estreitaram os olhos ao verem o Ootsutsuki de manto tirar um tipo de fruta, quase uma pílula, de cor vermelha, da roupa e levá-la aos lábios, engolindo-a de uma vez.</p><p>Um arrepio subiu por suas espinhas, um sentimento pessimista e amedrontador.</p><p>- Não ataquem com chakra. - Naruto relembrou baixinho.</p><p>No céu, Kinshiki soltou um grunhido e Kinshiki alargou seu sorriso.</p><p>- Não preciso dos ataques de vocês, eu já consegui o suficiente no caminho pra cá.</p><p>Erguendo a mão para cima, o Ootsutsuki conjurou uma diversidade de jutsus, todos ao mesmo tempo, mais uma grande esfera negra no centro.</p><p>Naruto arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que tudo aquilo significava na grande rede de informações que eles tinham sobre aqueles dois até agora.</p><p>Por quantas vilas eles passaram? Quantas pessoas eles assustaram? E quantos shinobi eles haviam matado apenas para conseguir todos aqueles poderes? </p><p>Suor escorreu frio pela testa do loiro, que ficava mais e mais nervoso conforme os ataques que ele conjurava pareciam aumentar. Realmente era uma situação muito ruim, e ele não podia imaginar quantos lugares eles devastaram antes de chegar ali, mas, agora, ele precisava se concentrar no que realmente importava: garantir a proteção de todos em sua vila.</p><p>O Ootsutsuki sorriu.</p><p>- Lutar é inútil… </p><p>E lançou seu ataque.</p><p>O primeiro foi um ataque de água, disparado de forma cortante e com extrema rapidez na direção das crianças. Apenas uma pequena demonstração de poder. Momoshiki sorria com o ataque, como se pudesse vencer de forma tão simples assim.</p><p>É claro que não. Não sem uma luta.</p><p>Uma explosão e um estrondo sonoro ergueram poeira e escombros do chão, assim como a própria água, arrasando quaisquer prédios que estivessem próximos com uma força poderosa, restando nada além de pedregulhos e vigas. Entretanto, todas as baixas foram evitadas com apenas um movimento das mãos de Naruto, que usou seu manto de chakra para envolver a si, Sasuke e as crianças em um grande manto de chakra, além de usar um clone para proteger Sakura e Shiro. Sua sorte foi que todos os demais cidadãos já haviam sido evacuados.</p><p>Aqueles Ootsutsuki, por mais fortes que fossem, jamais levariam sua família. Não se ele tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso.</p><p>Boruto arregalou os olhos, espantado com o poder do pai. Ele nunca o tinha visto usar tanto chakra antes. Sabia de todas as histórias que contavam sobre as batalhas que seu pai venceu e todo o poder que acumulou com tantos anos de treinamento, ele até experienciou algumas batalhas aqui e ali, mas nunca de tão perto e com tanta força.</p><p>Aquilo, no entanto, não era nada para Momoshiki. Atacou mais uma vez, agora um ataque de fogo, e os escombros levantaram do chão como se fossem nada mais que poeira.</p><p>Os ventos balançavam os cabelos de todos e, se não fosse pela proteção de Naruto, todos teriam facilmente sido levados pela explosão de chakra.</p><p>Sasuke foi rápido em tomar uma atitude para ajudar o noivo. Aquilo era muito chakra e muitos ataques para Naruto lidar sozinho. </p><p>Colocando-se ao seu lado, Sasuke se juntou à ele e ergueu as duas mãos para levantar uma barreira ao redor do chakra de Naruto, reforçando-o com o Susano.</p><p>Com a proteção reforçada, poderiam se concentrar melhor em proteger o restante das pessoas com o manto do loiro.</p><p>Mas, mesmo com toda a proteção que tinham, Momoshiki continuava a sorrir, seus olhos arregalados brilhando de forma perversa.</p><p>- Vocês são fortes, mas por quanto tempo conseguem aguentar?</p><p>Golpe atrás de golpe, variando de elétrico à água, Momoshiki continuava a atacar sem parar. O forte impacto contra as proteções erguia cada vez mais destroços do chão. Se as coisas continuassem assim, logo não haveria mais de Konoha para voltar quando a batalha acabasse. A situação estava preocupante e isso somado à outras preocupações a mais.</p><p>Por mais forte que o Hokage pudesse ser, o chakra dele não era infinito. Uma hora ou outra, ele se cansaria e os mantos enfraqueceriam, colocando todos em risco.</p><p>Os ataques não paravam por nada, pareciam até ficar mais fortes, e Naruto estava sentindo o impacto como se fosse em sua própria pele. Fogo, terra, água, eletricidade, todos os tipos de ataque eram desferidos contra ele incessantemente, visivelmente o desestabilizando e o empurrando para trás.</p><p>Não tardou muito para sua proteção acabar danificada, mesmo com o reforço que Sasuke o deu. O manto que cobria a ele, Sasuke e as crianças estava danificado, com metade da proteção perdida.</p><p>Aquilo não ia durar por muito mais tempo e, o que era para piorar, Momoshiki não desperdiçou aquele momento de fraqueza e na abertura da defesa de chakra. Voltou a erguer a mão no alto e, desfazendo-se dos demais ataques, o tamanho da esfera acima de sua cabeça pareceu triplicar.</p><p>
  <em> É o que acontece quando se mexe com os Ootsutsuki. </em>
</p><p>Vendo aquela temível esfera caindo sobre eles, Naruto não hesitou nem por um segundo em fazer o que devia fazer. Virou-se para Sasuke e, com a voz baixa, disse:</p><p>- Cuide das crianças.</p><p>O Uchiha foi pego de surpresa, mas, encarando no fundo daqueles olhos, agora laranjas, ele não viu uma vírgula de hesitação ou dúvida.</p><p>Tudo que lhe restava era confiar nele.</p><p>Colocando-se em frente aos pequenos, Sasuke invocou seu Suzano mais uma vez, dessa vez envolvendo apenas os quatro.</p><p>- O que você tá fazendo?! - Boruto gritou, mas Sasuke permaneceu calado.</p><p>Naruto suspirou. Eles iam ficar bem.</p><p>- Espero que não esteja fora de forma, Kurama. - brincou ele, juntando as mãos na frente do rosto.</p><p><em> “Nem nos seus sonhos, pirralho.” </em> - a raposa respondeu, assumindo a mesma posição que seu Jinchuuriki.</p><p>Deixando um grito escapar de seus lábios, Naruto invocou o manto completo de Chakra, agora formando uma Kurama inteira, e esticou-se para agarrar a esfera. Com todas as suas forças ele tentava parar aquele projétil de cair, usando de todo o chakra que tinha para envolvê-lo no manto da nove caudas.</p><p>Aquilo seria o suficiente para conter a explosão iminente e evitar mortos e mais estragos em sua preciosa vila.</p><p>De dentro do Susano, Boruto encarava a cena com preocupação visível em seus olhos. </p><p>- Por que ele não ataca?? - exclamou, agarrando-se à capa de Sasuke.</p><p>- Ele não pode! - Sarada gritou de volta em igual desespero. - Acabaria com tudo em volta!</p><p>A ficha caindo refletiu com clareza nos olhos de Boruto, que se arregalaram e se viraram para o pai em desespero.</p><p>Ele estava fazendo aquilo para proteger a todos, para que eles não morressem. Para salvar a todos.</p><p>Seu coração batia forte em seu ouvido e lágrimas começaram a acumular nos cantos de seus olhos.</p><p>
  <em> Ele ia se sacrificar.</em>
</p><p>No último segundo, seus olhos arregalaram ao ver Naruto o encarando por cima dos ombros. Um brilho surgiu em seus olhos ao cruzar seu olhar com o de Boruto, assim como nos do filho.</p><p>Era como se toda sua vida ao lado dele passasse diante de seus olhos. Todos os momentos que passaram juntos e todos os outros que ainda viriam. E que agora não seriam nada além de uma lembrança distante do que um dia poderia ter sido.</p><p>Seu coração palpitou uma última vez ao ver um sorriso crescer em seus lábios.</p><p>- PAI!</p><p>Ele ouviu vagamente o som de uma explosão antes de desmaiar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Eu vou trazê-lo de volta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- PAI! - Boruto gritou, sua voz se perdendo no meio do som da explosão que cobriu a visão de todos naquela arena.</p>
<p>Aquela explosão foi forte o bastante para, facilmente, acabar com metade da vila, mas graças aos esforços de Naruto e Sasuke a explosão foi absorvida o bastante para não causar nenhum dano além de algumas fraturas àqueles que por ela foram afetados. </p>
<p>As coisas certamente podiam ter acabado muito piores do que isso, entretanto, não quer dizer que estavam boas.</p>
<p>O impacto da explosão deixou todos rapidamente inconscientes, o que deixou muito mais fácil para Momoshiki e Kinshiki pegarem Naruto nos braços e desaparecerem daquela dimensão.</p>
<p>Ninguém saiu com ferimentos extremos, mas a dimensão da explosão deixou todos inconscientes. Graças ao sacrifício do Hokage, milhares de vidas foram poupadas da morte, mesmo que não sem consequências. Em meio aos destroços, várias e várias pessoas jaziam inconscientes, algumas acordando antes que outras. </p>
<p>Ela não via nada. Não sentia nada. Era como estar flutuando no abismo. Estava tudo tão silencioso, era quase aconchegante, apesar de frio. </p>
<p>Mas ela não devia estar ali. Aquele não era o lugar dela.</p>
<p>Onde ela estava?</p>
<p>Ela soltou um grunhido e franziu o cenho, desconfortável. Suas mãos tremiam, tentando despertá-la daquele sonho estranho. Ela não conseguia se mexer, como se uma rocha de duzentos quilos pesasse em seus ombros, impedindo-a de se mexer até mesmo em pensamento.</p>
<p>Ela desejou voltar àquele mundo vazio, alheio ao mundo, onde não tinha um peso em seus ombros e conseguia respirar.</p>
<p>Entretanto, ainda assim, algo parecia incomodar. Como se tivesse um inseto em suas roupas, coçando sua pele e obrigando-a a se mexer para tirá-lo de lá. Era como uma parede entre ela e aquele mundo, que a empurrava cada vez mais para a luz.</p>
<p>
  <em> Levante, Sarada. Levante! </em>
</p>
<p>Com a cabeça latejando de dor, a Uchiha lentamente abriu os olhos e tentou se colocar de pé, a fraqueza em seus músculos levando-a ao chão duas vezes antes de conseguir se apoiar em um braço. Ela estava fraca e sensível devido aos dois últimos confrontos, mas, embora ainda um pouco tonta, conseguiu focar seus olhos para observar seus arredores.</p>
<p>Além dos destroços, ela conseguia ver alguém deitado um pouco a sua frente, inconsciente e de cara no chão. Ele tinha o seu tamanho, talvez um pouco mais baixo, e usava roupas pretas com um toque rosado por cima.</p>
<p>A Uchiha arregalou os olhos.</p>
<p>- Boruto! - exclamou, imediatamente se esquecendo da dor e se forçando a levantar, ainda que capenga. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e tentou chacoalhá-lo pelos ombros. - Boruto! Boruto! Boruto, por favor, levanta!</p>
<p>- Ainda estão acordados?</p>
<p>Sarada por pouco não deu um grito.</p>
<p>Acima dela, pouco mais de um metro a sua frente, havia um terceiro Ootsutsuki, diferente dos outros dois que a atacaram. Ele ainda tinha as mesmas roupas com cores claras, mas o cabelo era mais bagunçado e os chifres também eram diferentes. Ainda assim, ele era tão assustador quanto os outros dois.</p>
<p>- Não esperava que fosse possível sobreviver àquela explosão. Se aquele maldito loiro não tivesse entrado na frente… - ele franziu o cenho para a morena, que tremia ao lado de Boruto enquanto tentava manter uma pose de defesa. Urashiki não deu bola para a garota e suspirou. - Bom, acho que vamos ter que cuidar disso.</p>
<p>Tirando a linha de chakra de suas costas, Urashiki ergueu-a acima de sua cabeça, pronto para atacar a Uchiha. Contudo, ele teve apenas tempo de abrir um sorriso antes que um vulto de luz atingisse-o e enfiasse sua cara no chão.</p>
<p>Sarada arregalou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com os braços para escapar dos detritos, permanecendo deitada no chão. Ainda bem que não havia levantado ou poderia ter se machucado mais do que já estava após a explosão.</p>
<p>Pairando acima do Ootsutsuki prensado contra o solo, uma mulher de longos cabelos escuros e um vestido branco largo, enfeitado com símbolos pretos. Em sua cabeça, um turbante branco cobria o topo de sua cabeça, acompanhado de um véu esticado por suas costas. Seus olhos, brilhantes como pérolas com detalhes, encaravam Urashiki com ódio e desprezo.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Fique longe das minhas crianças. </em>
</p>
<p>Ao ouvir a voz familiar, Sarada arregalou os olhos mais uma vez em um espanto.</p>
<p>- Tia Hinata! - exclamou ela com um sorriso formoso nos lábios.</p>
<p>Apesar de atordoado, Urashiki ouviu a Uchiha alto e claro. </p>
<p>Lentamente, se levantou de sua posição desconfortável no chão rachado e, depois de afastar a sujeira da roupa, voltou a flutuar mais uma vez, encarando a Hyuuga de cima, embora seus pés também não tocassem o chão.</p>
<p>- Então você é Hinata? - ele abriu um sorriso que misturava malícia e maldade, o que não caiu bem para os olhos de Hinata. Ela não respondeu. - Ora, é um prazer conhecê-la.</p>
<p>- Não digo o mesmo. - ela rebateu imediatamente.</p>
<p>O Ootsutsuki limpou a garganta.</p>
<p>- Acho que não fomos devidamente apresentados…</p>
<p>- Eu sei o suficiente sobre você para saber que não gosto de você.</p>
<p>A lábia não funcionaria com ela. Isso era óbvio. Ele nem precisaria perder seu tempo com ela. De certa forma, isso era um ganho.</p>
<p>- Ora, é assim que vai ser então? Pois está bem para mim. - ele voltou a tirar o anzol de sua cabaça e se colocar em posição de ataque. - Acho que posso pegar leve com você. Não quero destruir um rostinho tão bonito.</p>
<p>Com uma chicoteada, Urashiki a atacou primeiro com um corte de vento, aproveitando de sua distração e defesa para acertá-la com o anzol por trás.</p>
<p>No entanto, ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, ao ver a facilidade com que ela agarrou sua arma de chakra, seus olhos o perfurando como milhões de agulhas.</p>
<p>- O que… </p>
<p>Com um puxão, Urashiki voou em sua direção, além do próprio controle. Um chute foi desferido em sua barriga antes que pudesse prever, o salto de Hinata pressionando fundo em sua barriga, e ele foi mais uma vez arremessado para trás.</p>
<p>Apertando a linha do anzol nos próprios punhos, Hinata a colocou entre os dentes e a partiu com apenas um movimento das mãos, sem sequer precisar de algum esforço.</p>
<p>Urashiki tinha os olhos arregalados. Sua cabeça e sua linha de chakra foram completamente destruídos como se não fossem nada. Sua maior arma, que lhe permitia roubar o chakra de seus oponentes e usar seus próprios poderes contra eles, estava acabada.</p>
<p>Quem era aquela mulher? Aquele ser de pura energia com tamanha força que, com um só golpe, destruiu todas as esperanças que ele tinha de vencer aquela batalha?</p>
<p>Não. Ele ainda não tinha perdido. Ele tinha uma missão e iria cumpri-la. Independentemente do quão forte aquela mulher pudesse ser, ele era mais. Ele era um Ootsutsuki, de um clã renomado e puro, os controladores do chakra. Ele não perderia para uma ninguém; uma terráquea. Isso jamais.</p>
<p>Encarando-o com superioridade, Hinata sorriu de canto.</p>
<p>- Continua querendo poupar este rostinho bonito?</p>
<p>E atrevida também, ele pôde notar. O sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios carregava tanta confiança que faria qualquer homem estremecer; quebrar seus egos em apenas um segundo. Sua aura era quase <em>divina.</em></p>
<p>Entretanto, ele não podia entregar os pontos. Não sem ao menos lutar.</p>
<p>
  <em> Já chega de palavras para você. </em>
</p>
<p>Urashiki avançou em sua direção sem dizer nada, tentando desferir-lhe socos e chutes, mas todos sendo bloqueados por sua rápidas e hábeis mãos.</p>
<p>Enquanto os dois tentavam se atirar um no outro, vendo quem seria o primeiro a jogar a toalha e acabar com a cara no chão, Boruto acabou por acordar, os sons de golpes sendo desferidos e mais destroços caindo no chão ecoando vagamente em seus ouvidos. Lentamente, tomando cuidado com seus arredores, ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e tentou processar o que estava acontecendo. Tudo que podia ver eram dois vultos brancos voando um em cima do outro e alguns prédios caindo ao redor deles. Entretanto, ele reconheceria aquele cabelo comprido em qualquer lugar.</p>
<p>- Aquela é… A minha mãe? - ele perguntou em um sussurro, ao mesmo tempo em que se percebeu ser erguido por alguém.</p>
<p>- É sim! É ela mesma! - disse Sarada com um sorriso, apoiando o braço de Boruto em seu pescoço.</p>
<p>Aos poucos, ela conseguia afastar a ambos da luta, deixando que Hinata revidasse os ataques de Urashiki e enfiasse sua cara na terra.</p>
<p>- Você consegue, Hinata! - Sakura gritou em um surto de entusiasmo, estando observando tudo com Shiro em seu colo e levemente próxima do campo de combate.</p>
<p>Desviando de um soco, Hinata sorriu, e um movimento de seus olhos foi o suficiente para usar o punho gentil contra Urashiki, conseguindo atingir alguns dos seus pontos de chakra sob tamanha velocidade.</p>
<p>Ele podia ser hábil, mas ela treinou muito com aqueles poderes para fracassar agora.</p>
<p>Desferindo soco atrás de soco e enterrando seu salto em sua barriga, a Hyuuga conseguiu pegar o Ootsutsuki completamente desarmado e agarrar seu pescoço com uma única mão.</p>
<p>- Isso é por mexer com a minha família. - ela murmurou, cenho franzido e as veias ao lado dos olhos saltando.</p>
<p>Mais rápido do que ele poderia prever, o punho da Hyuuga colidiu com seu queixo, jogando-o para o céu em uma velocidade alucinante.</p>
<p>Dobrando os joelhos, Hinata voou atrás dele, já carregando o chakra roxo em seus punhos para acabar com aquele desgraçado de uma vez por todas.</p>
<p>Mesmo assim, Urashiki tentou lutar, erguendo a perna e descendo-a sobre a cabeça da Hyuuga no exato segundo em que deixaram a estratosfera. </p>
<p>Contudo, tudo que acertou foi ar. Ela havia desviado, apenas girando a cabeça para o lado.</p>
<p>Agora era a vez dela de sorrir.</p>
<p>Com um soco bem desferido bem no meio de seu rosto mandou o Ootsutsuki voando pelos ares, ou o que restavam deles, para onde ninguém poderia vê-lo explodir.</p>
<p>Piscando mais uma vez, os olhos de Hinata se revelaram com um brilho esverdeado, o qual lembrava vagamente uma flor ao redor de sua pupila, e uma esfera de mesma cor surgiu em sua mão. Fechando-a em punho, Hinata a arremessou com toda a força que podia contar o Ootsutsuki.</p>
<p>A esfera girou em espiral pelo ar, cortando-o como uma faca, e o corpo de Urashiki não teve a menor chance. Como uma lança, perfurou-o no peito sem que ele tivesse uma única chance de se defender.</p>
<p>Ele arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma dor excruciante crescer em seu peito, insuportável. Virou-se desesperado para Hinata, a qual não sorria ou expressava emoção alguma. Seus olhos estavam vazios, com falta de qualquer sentimento por ele.</p>
<p>No último segundo, conseguiu ver seus lábios se movimentando:</p>
<p>
  <em>- Vai pro inferno, filho da puta. </em>
</p>
<p>E, bem assim, estava acabado.</p>
<p>Hinata virou o rosto para o lado para evitar qualquer luz invasiva que a explosão pudesse fazer incomodar seus olhos. A morte de Urashiki seria algo que ninguém presenciaria. E ninguém se lembraria.</p>
<p>Aquele era o pior destino para um guerreiro dos Ootsutsuki.</p>
<p>Sem esperar que a explosão dissipasse, a Hyuuga disparou de volta para a Terra. Ela tinha coisas melhores com que se preocupar do que um Ootsutsuki morto.</p>
<p>Ela chegou em menos de um minuto e as crianças a fitaram com admiração.</p>
<p>Nenhum arranhão. </p>
<p>Hinata tinha acabado a batalha sem nenhum arranhão.</p>
<p>- Você foi incrível, mãe! - exclamou o loiro com um sorriso no rosto.</p>
<p>- Obrigada, Boruto, mas precisamos deixar os elogios para depois.</p>
<p>Ele hesitou por um segundo, mas depois assentiu.</p>
<p>É claro. Seu pai estava com problemas. Eles precisavam dar um jeito de achá-lo e trazê-lo de volta para casa, pois de forma alguma ele estaria morto. Não seu pai.</p>
<p>- Onde estão os outros feridos? - perguntou Hinata para Sakura.</p>
<p>- Eu estava procurando por eles agora. Estamos levando todos ao hospital o mais rápido possível. Por sorte nenhum problema aconteceu para aquele lado e podemos atender a todos com segurança.</p>
<p>- Isso é bom. - disse ela. - Onde está o Sasuke-kun?</p>
<p>- No hospital. Ele estava ajudando a levar os feridos.</p>
<p>Hinata assentiu.</p>
<p>- Leve-me até ele. Vamos até lá para cuidar das crianças e então discutiremos o plano.</p>
<p>A rosada assentiu e, tomando ambos Boruto e Sarada no colo, correu junto a Hinata em direção ao hospital, onde as filas de pessoas esperando atendimento só aumentava.</p>
<p>Ao chegar lá e colocar as crianças no chão, Sakura observou como elas buscavam desesperadamente seus amigos com os olhos.</p>
<p>Foi quando um sorriso veio aos lábios de Boruto que ela então percebeu que a busca estava completa.</p>
<p>- Mitsuki! Ryōgi! - o loirinho gritou e, correndo de mãos dadas com Sarada, se dirigiram aos dois, que descansavam sentados em macas. - Que bom ver que vocês estão bem!</p>
<p>Enquanto as crianças se uniam em um abraço coletivo, Hinata as deixou para trás para ir atrás de Sasuke, o qual, segundo o que Karin lhe disse, estava no terraço.</p>
<p>E ele realmente estava, mas ela ficou um tanto hesitante em se aproximar.</p>
<p>Ele observava o céu de costas para Hinata, com o vento bagunçando seus cabelos negros e carregando seu suspiro junto à ele.</p>
<p>Depois de tudo que aconteceu, de quase perder sua filha e ter seu noivo sequestrado, ela não conseguia imaginar como ele estaria se sentindo.</p>
<p>Engolindo em seco, ela decidiu se aproximar a passos lentos.</p>
<p>- Sasuke-kun.</p>
<p>O moreno estremeceu ao som de sua voz e imediatamente se ergueu para sua direção.</p>
<p>- Hinata! - exclamou e se aproximou da morena. - Você está diferente.</p>
<p>Ela colocou um sorriso em seu rosto.</p>
<p>- Digamos que eu me adequei ao visual de Ootsutsuki.</p>
<p>Sasuke a encarou com um olhar crítico, estranhando o fato de ela estar usando um vestido longo de aparência tão densa.</p>
<p>- Toda essa roupa não fica pesada demais para você?</p>
<p>- Essas roupas são mais confortáveis do que você pensa. - ela respondeu. - Foram criadas especialmente para que eu usasse e tem muitos utensílios ao meu favor.</p>
<p>O Uchiha assentiu e voltou a encarar o horizonte, claramente desinteressado em qualquer explicação que Hinata pudesse o dar.</p>
<p>Ela sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e se aproximou mais um pouco de Sasuke, colocando uma mão em seu ombro em compreensão.</p>
<p>- Ainda podemos salvar o Naruto-kun. - ela disse. - Eles o levaram para outra dimensão. Querem extrair o chakra da Kyuubi, a mais forte de todas as Bijuu. A missão deles era voltar e coletar o fruto do chakra de Kaguya, mas ela não está mais aqui. - a Hyuuga tomou o aceno de cabeça de Sasuke como um sinal para ela continuar. - Ele ainda está vivo. Não é tarde demais.</p>
<p>Ele assentiu mais uma vez.</p>
<p>- Eu sei que ele está. </p>
<p>Tomada um pouco de surpresa pela resposta, Hinata murmurou.</p>
<p>Ela sempre achou fascinante a habilidade que Sasuke tinha de encontrar o chakra de Naruto, até mesmo quando ele estava em outra dimensão.</p>
<p>Eles realmente eram almas gêmeas.</p>
<p>- E qual é o plano? - perguntou o Uchiha.</p>
<p>- Eu vou atrás dele, derroto os dois Ootsutsuki e você abre um portal de volta para casa, por onde eu voltarei com Naruto. Preciso de vinte minutos no máximo.</p>
<p>Mas Sasuke não pareceu gostar daquele plano.</p>
<p>- De jeito nenhum você vai sozinha. Eu vou com você.</p>
<p>A Hyuuga suspirou.</p>
<p>- Eu conheço aqueles homens; estudei sobre eles, você não tem a mínima chance de vencer sozinho, Sasuke-kun.</p>
<p>- Nenhum de vocês têm chance de vencer sozinho. - interrompeu uma terceira voz, descendo por cima deles e pousando ao lado da Hyuuga.</p>
<p>- Toneri-kun! - ela exclamou e se inclinou para envolvê-lo em um abraço.</p>
<p>- É bom ver que você está bem. - ele sorriu. -  Eu sabia que você ia conseguir, meu amor.</p>
<p>O Uchiha desviou o olhar no momento em que ele inclinou o rosto dela para cima e beijou-lhe os lábios. Não queria parecer invasivo.</p>
<p>Eles deviam ter passado por muita coisa enquanto estavam treinando.</p>
<p>- Nenhum de vocês vai conseguir com esse plano. - disse Toneri ao se soltar da amada. - Precisam de um grupo para ir com vocês. Vamos os três: eu, Hinata e Sasuke. Vai ser rápido e vocês são fortes. Nosso problema é que são dois. Podemos nos dividir em duas equipes: uma dupla fica encarregada do Momoshiki e a outra do Kinshiki, mas eu não duvido que eles se fundam alguma hora.</p>
<p>Sasuke franziu o cenho.</p>
<p>- Se fundam?</p>
<p>- Momoshiki transformará Kinshiki em um tipo de fruta de chakra e o consumirá para conseguir um poder maior e derrotar vocês. - explicou Toneri. - Isso não é tão incomum assim no clã Ootsutsuki. Eles fazem tudo por poder.</p>
<p>- Eu posso ir com vocês. - mais uma voz se pronunciou, dessa vez vindo da porta que dava ao terraço do hospital.</p>
<p>Ao se virarem, os três deram de cara com Sakura, que passava pelas portas e colocava as mãos na cintura.</p>
<p>- Já que não podem usar chakra, vão precisar de alguns músculos a mais. </p>
<p>Os três se entreolharam e assentiram, dando boas vindas à Haruno para seu pequeno grupo.</p>
<p>- Nós podemos ir também! - mais vozes se pronunciaram, agora de Boruto, que seguia atrás de Sakura junto a Sarada e Mitsuki.</p>
<p>- De jeito nenhum. - Sasuke imediatamente respondeu.</p>
<p>Boruto abriu a boca e bateu o pé.</p>
<p>- Por que? Você viu como fomos de ajuda na luta contra Shin e os outros. Vocês não teriam dado conta contra eles sozinhos.</p>
<p>- Sim, eu sei, mas isso é diferente. - ele levou uma mão à testa. - Eles são inimigos mais fortes.</p>
<p>- Mas nós queremos ajudar!</p>
<p>Antes que ele pudesse responder, Hinata sinalizou para que ele ficasse para trás e deixasse que ela tomasse a dianteira, o que ele fez. Ela caminhou até os três e se ajoelhou, ficando a altura deles.</p>
<p>- Boruto, Sarada, eu sei que querem fazer o que é melhor para o Naruto-kun, mas confiem em nós quando dizemos que é muito perigoso. Vocês ainda são crianças, não deviam ser arrastados para problemas assim. Eles não vão querer só nocautear vocês, vão querer <em> matar </em> vocês. E precisamos de vocês aqui, onde é seguro e onde podem proteger a vila caso outros inimigos apareçam. Vocês podem fazer isso por mim?</p>
<p>As três crianças se entreolharam com pesar. Não tinha como refutar aquele argumento.</p>
<p>- … Podemos.</p>
<p>Com tudo resolvido, a Hyuuga puxou os três para um abraço e os encheu de beijos, assim como eles a encheram de pedidos de boa sorte.</p>
<p>A despedida foi cheia de corações pesados, pois não sabiam se eles iriam voltar daquela missão de resgate. Eles tinham fé, sim, mas não era isso que contava em uma batalha. As crianças se apegaram a suas mães e choraram durante o abraço de despedida, assim como os adultos em seus momentos de atenção.</p>
<p>O coração de Sakura se partiu em um milhão de pedacinhos quando teve de deixar sua filha para trás. Karin cuidaria bem dela, tinha certeza, mas a ideia de talvez nunca mais ver suas duas garotas favoritas era como uma faca em seu peito.</p>
<p>A ruiva, percebendo o desconforto e nervosismo da namorada, selou seus lábios em um selinho e acariciou sua bochecha com a palma da mão. Seus olhos se encontraram, esmeralda perdendo-se em vermelho. Karin tinha um brilho tão belo em seu olhar que Sakura quase não conseguiu resistir à tentação de beijá-la novamente.</p>
<p>- Vai ficar tudo bem, Sakura. Vá com eles. Eu cuidarei de todos aqueles que precisarem de ajuda.</p>
<p>Um sorriso puxou os lábios de Sakura, que deixou uma pequena lágrima escorrer de seus olhos.</p>
<p>- Obrigada, meu amor. Você é incrível.</p>
<p>Com todas as despedidas feitas, todos estavam prontos para entrar no portal aberto com o Rinnegan de Sasuke.</p>
<p>Hinata foi a primeira a entrar, seguida de Toneri. Sakura e Sasuke permaneceram um pouco mais, tomando um pouco de tempo para olhar por cima do ombro e observar seus entes queridos acenando para eles em despedida.</p>
<p>- Boa sorte! - gritou Boruto com um sorriso no rosto. - Tragam o papai pra casa!</p>
<p>A rosada fez joinha com a mão e Sasuke assentiu, ambos confiantes, e pularam no portal atrás dos outros.</p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p>Tendo a perspectiva que ele tinha agora, Naruto não podia nem sonhar tamanha dor que Gaara sentiu quando extraíram sua Bijū. Momoshiki, com Kinshiki atrás de si, usava seus poderes para extrair aos poucos o chakra da Kyuubi, o que, pela sua expressão, parecia estar demorando mais do que deveria. Não que Naruto estivesse prestando atenção naquele fato. Seu interior queimava como fogo, pior do que qualquer cólica ou dor abdominal que ele pudesse ter sentido em toda sua vida. Era como se seus órgãos estivessem sendo removidos sem qualquer anestesia. Uma dor insuportável.</p>
<p>Ele queria que acabasse tanto quanto a dupla de Ootsutsuki, embora em sentidos diferentes.</p>
<p>Quando finalmente parou, ele aproveitou o pouco tempo que tinha para encher os pulmões de ar, tentando recuperar o fôlego.</p>
<p>Momoshiki franziu o cenho, observando o pequeno bolo de chakra em sua mão.</p>
<p>- Por que você continua sendo tão resistente? Isso está levando mais do que deveria!</p>
<p>Embora sem fôlego, Naruto conseguiu dar uma risada.</p>
<p>- Acha mesmo que eu entregaria meu chakra de bandeja? Vai pro inferno.</p>
<p>O Ootsutsuki rangeu os dentes.</p>
<p>- Pare de bancar o esperto! Seu chakra será meu e não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso!</p>
<p>Foi quando, de repente, uma rajada de vento desceu do céu, forçando os Ootsutsuki a se afastarem. De lá do alto, quatro figuras caíram, uma ao lado da outra, com uma delas aumentando a velocidade e seguindo um rumo diferente.</p>
<p>Com um movimento, Toneri usou o Kamaitachi para fatiar a árvore onde Naruto estava preso ao meio, cortando as cordas que enrolavam seu corpo e o permitindo cair. Ele foi facilmente amparado por Sasuke, quem, com o uso de seu Rinnegan, se teletransportou para mais perto do loiro e pôde colocar o braço ao redor de sua cintura para diminuir sua queda.</p>
<p>Surpreendentemente, todos os quatro conseguiram cair de pé, apenas Sakura necessitando de uma ajuda a mais por não conseguir voar.</p>
<p>Momoshiki pairava a alguns metros de distância deles, encarando aqueles vermes com desprezo e nojo.</p>
<p>Sua expressão apenas mudou ao colocar os olhos em Toneri.</p>
<p>Eles tinham um Ootsutsuki do lado deles.</p>
<p>Momoshiki soltou um suspiro pesado. Considerando as habilidades que ele testemunhou de longe, aquilo seria um desperdício de energia se enfrentassem aqueles quatro sozinhos, por mais fraca que a humana pudesse parecer. Ele precisava de mais poder.</p>
<p>- Kinshiki. - chamou pelo guarda-costas. - É hora de provar sua utilidade.</p>
<p>- Sim, Momoshiki-sama. - respondeu imediatamente e se entregou ao menor.</p>
<p>Assim como Toneri tinha dito que ele faria, Momoshiki o transformou em um tipo de fruto de chakra e o devorou, de forma literal.</p>
<p>Era algo bizarro de assistir, tanto a forma como Momoshiki devorava o companheiro quanto como se transformava depois. Seu rosto ficou completamente pintado de preto, assim como seus chifres, como se tivesse passado tinta, e suas roupas formais agora estavam mais abertas e dinâmicas, mostrando seus pés e trazendo destaque aos Rinnegan que ele tinha na testa e na mão, estes em cor dourada, muito diferentes do de Sasuke.</p>
<p>Em sua nova forma, Momoshiki os encarou com um sorriso.</p>
<p>- Vamos ver como vocês conseguem me divertir. - caçoou.</p>
<p>Assim como haviam planejado, Naruto e Sasuke dispararam primeiro, a capa do segundo ficando para trás como se fosse simples parte do cenário. O Uchiha com uma espada em mãos e o Uzumaki com o chakra, os dois cruzaram os caminhos à frente de Momoshiki e giraram com movimentos de cintura para tentar acertá-lo, ambos sendo facilmente contidos e seus punhos segurados. O impacto, no entanto, foi o suficiente para já levantar destroços do chão.</p>
<p>Mesmo parados, a determinação nos rostos de Naruto e Sasuke não mostrou sinais de desaparecer tão cedo.</p>
<p>Com uma simples troca de olhares, mil palavras foram trocadas, e ambos estavam prontos para atacar.</p>
<p>O chakra de Naruto o envolveu por completo, ativando o modo Kurama, e Sasuke seguiu logo atrás, ativando seu Sharingan.</p>
<p>Um flash de luz foi tudo que os outros três puderam ver como indicação do início da luta.</p>
<p>Chakra contra chakra, misturado contra os rápidos movimentos de socos por parte de Naruto e golpes com a espada por parte de Sasuke, aquela era uma batalha de rapidez, onde quem tinha os primeiros golpes tinha a vantagem.</p>
<p>Observando tudo de trás da árvore caída, Hinata tentava acompanhar tudo sem precisar ativar seu poder ocular. Ela mal podia vê-los se movimentando. Eram incrivelmente rápidos. Em um segundo, Naruto e aquela fusão estranha trocavam socos e chutes e no seguinte Sasuke o acertava um golpe pelas costas e o arremessava do outro lado do campo de batalha. </p>
<p>Toneri estava certo. Seria uma batalha rápida. E ela só precisava esperar pelo momento certo para acertá-lo onde mais doía. Enquanto isso, precisava permanecer escondida, ocultando o arsenal mais poderoso que tinham. Se ficasse muito claro que eles tinham duas pessoas com as mesmas habilidades dos Ootsutsuki, todo o plano iria pro vinagre. Então, por hora, ela ficaria escondida, observando a cena se desenrolar de um lugar seguro.</p>
<p>Um ataque combinado de soco e chute de Naruto e Sasuke mandou o Ootsutsuki voando para o outro lado do campo de batalha. Não durou muito, e Momoshiki invocou uma foice de chakra de suas costas e reassumiu a posição de batalha. </p>
<p>O casal disparou mais uma vez, usando do impulso e da velocidade para desviar dos golpes da foice. O som dela colidindo com a espada de Sasuke ecoavam pelo campo de batalha, mas nenhuma gota de sangue foi derramada.</p>
<p>Para distrair os dois, Momoshiki acertou um golpe no chão, usando dos destroços para forçá-los a dividir a atenção entre ele e os arredores. Entretanto, eles continuaram atacando.</p>
<p>Um ataque elétrico por parte de Sasuke mandou Momoshiki voando para longe, e ambos ele e Sasuke correram por entre as raízes da árvore para alcançá-lo e subir para o tronco cortado.</p>
<p>Invocando uma shuriken gigantes, Sasuke a arremessou na direção do Ootsutsuki com o máximo de força que pôde, a arma se separando em duas e passando por pouco por ele. O Uchiha puxou então algumas linhas que estava conectadas a essas shurikens e as trouxe de volta, dividindo-as mais ainda até cobrirem quase todo o caminho de Momoshiki com armas, o qual as repeliu com um ataque de vento.</p>
<p>Ele teve poucos segundos para respirar antes que o chão debaixo de si rachasse e uma shuriken voasse de debaixo dele, a qual se revelou ser Naruto com um rasengan na mão. Ele atirou sem hesitar, e o ataque se revelou como Sasuke antes que Momoshiki pudesse absorvê-lo.</p>
<p>Pensando estar em vantagem, o Ootsutsuki usou de seu arsenal para enrolar o Uchiha em correntes e puxá-lo para sua direção, mas este facilmente usou o Rinnegan para trocar de lugar com ele. </p>
<p>E agora era Momoshiki a estar preso na própria armadilha.</p>
<p>Observando tudo de lado, Sakura e Toneri receberam um aceno de Naruto.</p>
<p>- É a nossa vez! - exclamou a rosada, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Toneri.</p>
<p>O Ootsutsuki a agarrou com força pelas costas e a arremessou com toda a força que podia na direção de Momoshiki.</p>
<p>Entre as nuvens de fumaça e o vento que soprava seus cabelos, Sakura concentrou o chakra e toda a raiva em seus punhos, trincando os dentes e acertando Momoshiki em cheio na bochecha.</p>
<p>Ele foi arremessado para o toco. O impacto, contudo, não foi o bastante para pará-lo, e ele foi mais uma vez suspenso no ar, completamente desorientado.</p>
<p>Antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer, Sasuke arregalou o olho esquerdo e, com um golpe da mão, usou o Shibaku Tensei contra Momoshiki.</p>
<p>Milhares de pedras se ergueram do chão já detonado e voaram na direção do Ootsutsuki, uma após a outra grudando a seu corpo, formando uma esfera firme e condensada, como se ele fosse um planeta.</p>
<p>Não sabiam se daria certo, mas ter o Shibaku Tensei o prendendo já era um tempo a mais para que eles se recuperassem.</p>
<p>Naruto quase caiu no chão de cansaço. Ele estava ficando velho demais para essas coisas. Quando voltasse para Konoha, teria certeza de ter um belo e merecido cochilo.</p>
<p>Entretanto, nos poucos segundos que tinham restantes, ele e Sasuke tiveram tempo apenas de trocar um olhar de soslaio antes de terem a atenção mais uma vez atraída para o campo de batalha.</p>
<p>Uma fissura nas pedras foi todo o aviso que tiveram de que Momoshiki ainda estava vivo.</p>
<p>Em um segundo, os destroços foram arremessados para todos os lados, por pouco não atingido Naruto e Sasuke. Se Toneri tivesse se atrasado com o ataque de vento um segundo, eles teriam sido atingidos.</p>
<p>Momoshiki caiu no toco com um estrondo, ainda de pé, e, com um movimento de mãos, diversas cabeças de tigre de concreto dispararam na direção dos três rapazes.</p>
<p>Em um golpe de desespero, Toneri agarrou os dois ninjas pela gola das blusas e os arrastou com ele para o ar, evitando aquele ataque com sucesso.</p>
<p>Estando fora da linha de tiro, foi fácil para ele usar seus ventos cortantes para disparar contra os ataques de Momoshiki, dilacerando-os como se fossem uma pilha de blocos de montar.</p>
<p>No meio tempo que caíam na direção do chão, Naruto reforçou seu modo Kurama e agarrou Sasuke pelos ombros, puxando seu corpo para si e envolvendo a ambos com seu chakra, que logo se tornou uma versão gigante de Kurama e os levou em segurança para o solo, ainda os protegendo dos detritos do ataque que Momoshiki desferiu contra Toneri.</p>
<p>Toneri por pouco conseguiu parar antes de ser atirado contra o solo, pousando bem ao lado de onde Naruto e Sasuke caíam, o loiro apoiando o braço do noivo por trás de seu pescoço.</p>
<p>- Você está bem? - ele perguntou a Toneri, o qual assentiu.</p>
<p>- Ele não deve ter muito chakra restante. - especulou. - Está irritado, mas parece estar pensando antes de agir, senão teria investido mais contra vocês.</p>
<p>Enquanto eles conversavam, Momoshiki teve tempo suficiente para se recuperar de todo o sufoco que foi ficar dentro do Shibaku Tensei, mesmo que tenha sido por alguns segundos. Ele flutuou até o chão discretamente, apenas observando aquele projeto de Ootsutsuki e os humanos ridículos conversarem.</p>
<p>Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.</p>
<p>Eles eram patéticos. A raça humana era patética. E a ilusão de que eles poderiam ganhar aquela batalha era igualmente estúpida. Ele podia ter pouco chakra, mas só lhe bastava uma estratégia ou um movimento precipitado do adversário para tomar vantagem.</p>
<p>- Nada disso importa. - ele provocou, sua voz ecoando por aqueles campos vazios, cheios de destroços. - Vocês não podem me derrotar. Eu sou Ootsutsuki Momoshiki! Enviado dos Ootsutsuki! Vocês não podem me derrotar! Eu não vou permitir! Não importa em quantos Shibaku Tensei vocês me coloquem!</p>
<p>Sua risada histérica e psicótica, que tomava os ouvidos de todos, o impediu de ouvir o chão se quebrando debaixo dele, e ele perdeu o timing de desviar do soco que Sakura desferiu em sua barriga, o fluxo de chakra os mandando para o alto.</p>
<p>Ele já estava tonto antes mesmo de receber o ataque.</p>
<p>- Cale a boca de uma vez! - ela gritou e recarregou seu soco para acertá-lo mais uma vez. - Shannaro!</p>
<p>Porém, Momoshiki riu com a tentativa e desviou facilmente do golpe, apenas observando enquanto aquela mulher de cabelos rosados caía para a morte.</p>
<p>- Você errou.</p>
<p>Ela se afastava cada vez mais dele, impossibilitando-o de ver o sorriso se formando em seus lábios.</p>
<p>- Será que eu errei?</p>
<p>De debaixo de seus pés, da base da árvore, Hinata se ergueu, voando até ele em velocidade estupenda. Seu punho colidiu com seu rosto no mesmo segundo, Momoshiki não tendo nem um segundo par desviar.</p>
<p>Uma parte de Hinata percebeu a mandíbula do Ootsutsuki deslocando debaixo de seus dedos, mas este detalhe passou despercebido por ela.</p>
<p>Tendo carregado seu soco com chakra, da mesma forma que Sakura lhe ensinou, o impulso mandou os dois para o alto e Hinata usou de sua posição de vantagem para desferir diversos golpes contra aquele homem.</p>
<p>Ele facilmente veio ao chão com um golpe de seu pé sobre a cabeça. Seu corpo atordoado levantou poeira e até rachou o solo ao colidir-se com o mesmo.</p>
<p>- Boa, Hinata! - gritou Sakura, que voltava para o chão com Toneri a carregando em seus braços.</p>
<p>Aproveitando o tempo que podia, Hinata voou de volta para o solo, de volta para os amigos, e se posicionou ao lado de Naruto.</p>
<p>- Naruto-kun, se quiser acabar com isso, tem que ser agora, enquanto ele está atordoado e ficando sem chakra.</p>
<p>O loiro assentiu e, instintivamente, tomou a mão do noivo. Era ambos um sinal de afeto e um pedido de ajuda. Naquelas horas, ele precisava de alguém que o mantivesse fixo no chão, especialmente enquanto ele estava começando a ficar tonto pela falta de chakra.</p>
<p>Sasuke o encarou de volta e retribuiu o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto. Ele entendia a mensagem perfeitamente.</p>
<p>Puxando-o para um rápido beijo, Sasuke aproveitou o breve momento para sentir o gosto dos lábios de Naruto sobre os seus. Eles estavam salgados com o suor do combate, o qual cansava a ambos, mas continuavam muito prazerosos para o contato. Depois do susto de seu sacrifício, era como se tivessem passado anos desde a última vez que pôde tocá-lo, e aqueles poucos segundos que o beijo durou foram mais que o suficiente para restaurar sua força de vontade.</p>
<p>Ele lutaria por eles. E ambos sairiam daquela batalha vitoriosos, ao lado de Sakura, Hinata e Toneri. Sem absolutamente nenhuma baixa.</p>
<p>Seu chakra brilhou ao seu redor por um segundo, o Uchiha rapidamente se concentrando em transferir seu chakra para o noivo durante aquele contato, tanto o labial quanto o de suas mãos entrelaçadas.</p>
<p>- Tome cuidado com isso. - ele murmurou ao desgrudar de sua boca.</p>
<p>Naruto assentiu mais uma vez.</p>
<p>- Eu vou.</p>
<p>Enquanto isso, do chão, Momoshiki se erguia mais uma vez, se recompondo para colocar-se mais uma vez em posição de combate. Ele encarava, com um olhar de espanto, a forma como o Nanadaime erguia sua mão no ar e um rasengan se formava na ponta de seus dedos.</p>
<p>E assim observou a forma como este mesmo rasengan dobrava, triplicava, quadruplicava de tamanho, até ficar quase maior que o próprio Nanadaime.</p>
<p>Ele quase deixou um sorriso sarcástico puxar seus lábios. </p>
<p>Sem dizer nada mais, Naruto concentrou toda a sua força e atirou o projétil, este disparando com relativa velocidade na direção do Ootsutsuki, o qual, agora sim, riu.</p>
<p>- É só isso que vocês têm? - caçoou.</p>
<p>Com uma mão só, criou um rasengan vermelho de igual tamanho, batendo de frente com o que Naruto arremessou.</p>
<p>O rasengan resistiu bem, ele tinha de admitir, mas o seu era mais forte, e ele logo começou a empurrá-lo para trás.</p>
<p>Entretanto, tão rápido quanto veio, o rasengan sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, e Momoshiki arregalou os olhos ao ver a figura esbelta de Hinata de frente para ele.</p>
<p>Um chakra estranho a envolvia, de cor verde-água. Seu vestido brilhava como se fosse feito de luz e energia pura, as bordas dissipando-se no ar como chamas de uma fogueira. Seus olhos, brilhantes e sinuosos como a própria Lua, encaravam Momoshiki como se pudessem ver através de seu rasengan falso. E podiam mesmo.</p>
<p>Um grito poderoso deixou sua boca, como se todas as mágoas, raiva e medo que ela passou nos últimos meses fosse culminado em um só golpe. As pontas de seus dedos brilharam com o mesmo brilho verde-água de sua roupa e, deles, uma rajada poderosa de vento emanou, como se ela controlasse o próprio ar.</p>
<p>Naquele momento, sob o julgamento de seus olhos perolados e as veias saltadas que os alimentavam, era como se Momoshiki estivesse diante do próprio Rikudou.</p>
<p>A pupilas de Hinata se contraíram ao máximo, até o limite, e tudo que estava ao redor começou a desaparecer sob a força de seu chakra. </p>
<p>O rasengan de Momoshiki facilmente explodiu sob aquele poder, o chakra voltando em seu rosto com igual força. Alavancado pelo impulso e os ventos que o cercavam, Momoshiki era empurrado para trás pelo golpe de Hinata, que não se deixava enfraquecer nem por um segundo.</p>
<p>Aquele homem ameaçou seus amigos, sua família e todos com quem dividia aquele planeta. Ele queria matá-los sem dó ou piedade, queria arrancar o chakra de seu ex-marido e largar sua carcaça para apodrecer sem ninguém nunca encontrá-lo. Ela jamais permitiria tal atrocidade. Não enquanto pudesse fazer algo para impedir.</p>
<p>Forçava-se até o limite, e a alavancada do chão ergueu destroços que voaram até mesmo onde Naruto e os demais estavam, os quais tiveram que se proteger atrás do chakra de ambos o loiro e o moreno combinados.</p>
<p>Momoshiki, por sua vez, já não lutava mais. Era uma causa perdida. <em> Ele havia perdido.</em></p>
<p>O disparo, tão rápido quanto um foguete, arremessou o Ootsutsuki para fora da atmosfera com toda a força. De onde os demais o viam, ele não passava de um pingo de luz, mas, para Hinata, ela via a expressão de dor em seu rosto enquanto seu chakra dilacerava seu corpo em milhões de pedacinhos. Como se ele não passasse de um inseto.</p>
<p>A explosão afastou as nuvens de fumaça que jaziam sobre suas cabeças, abrindo caminho para Momoshiki desaparecer entre as camadas da atmosfera igual a poeira. No fim, uma explosão categórica finalizou tudo, e o céu se abriu sem nuvem alguma para ocultar sua cor avermelhada.</p>
<p>Hinata encarou, com o corpo ainda queimando em chakra de seu modo Sennin, a forma como seu ataque desapareceu no céu, assim como o invasor. Seu peito subia e descia numa tentativa de recuperar o oxigênio perdido durante a luta. Ela estava verdadeiramente exausta depois de todo aquele esforço, mas, ao mesmo ela se sentia muito mais leve.</p>
<p>De volta ao toco cortado, Sakura gritava para Hinata e acenava fervorosamente com os braços, comemorando sua vitória.</p>
<p>- Você conseguiu, Hinata! - gritou ela. - Shannaro!</p>
<p>Ao lado da rosada, Toneri encarava sua namorada com orgulho preenchendo seu peito. Em todas aquelas semanas de treinamento, ele acompanhou todo o desempenho daquela mulher maravilhosa. Ela sabia usar o Tenseigan tão bem quanto ele, se não melhor, e ele já detinha conhecimento sobre o Doujutsu há muito tempo. Ela era seu maior motivo de orgulho e ele tinha realmente muita sorte de poder passar tanto tempo ao lado daquela mulher.</p>
<p>Enquanto isso, Naruto estava absolutamente travado.</p>
<p>- Me lembre de nunca deixar essas meninas bravas. - ele murmurou para o noivo.</p>
<p>Sasuke riu.</p>
<p>- Anotado.</p>
<p>Hinata flutuou de volta e pairou centímetros acima do chão, aproveitando a viagem para tirar a poeira de seu vestido.</p>
<p>- Acho que agora acabou de verdade. - ela suspirou, aliviada. - Se importa de abrir o portal de volta, Sasuke-kun?</p>
<p>O Uchiha sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.</p>
<p>Em um segundo, os tomoe de seu Rinnegan giraram e o familiar roxo do portal apareceu diante deles em questão de segundos.</p>
<p>Um a um, eles pularam pelo portal, sendo Naruto e Sasuke os últimos a passar, ainda um tanto hesitantes.</p>
<p>Com o vento soprando em seus cabelos, Sasuke se virou para Naruto com alívio em seu rosto. Eles estavam vivos. Estavam a salvo. E logo voltariam para casa juntos. </p>
<p>Tendo sua mão puxada para si antes de fazer qualquer coisa, Sasuke arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso terno ao ver a forma como Naruto encarava seus dedos entrelaçados e o anel que brilhava em sua mão esquerda. Era algo tão puro, tão adorável. Ele teve problema em resistir à tentação de puxá-lo para um terno e profundo beijo.</p>
<p>- Está pronto pra voltar pra casa? - ele perguntou em voz baixa. - Sei que todos vão adorar te ver.</p>
<p>O loiro retribuiu o sorriso e apertou sua mão na dele.</p>
<p>- É claro que estou, Dattebayo! Não quero deixar meus filhos mais preocupados do que já devem estar.</p>
<p>O Uchiha sorriu e, movendo o braço para abraçar a cintura de seu noivo, ambos pularam no portal.</p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p>
  <em> Dessa vez ela já sabia que estava sonhando, mesmo estando naquele cenário tão familiar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Não havia praia dessa vez. Ela estava no topo do Monumento Hokage, olhando para o horizonte. Na beirada, um homem alto se encontrava sentado, de costas para ela. Ele tinha cabelos negros longos presos em um rabo de cavalo e parecia vestir um longo manto negro, mas Sarada ainda não conseguia ter certeza. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ela nunca tinha visto o rosto dele, a não ser em fotos antigas. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Com um suspiro, ela decidiu se aproximar e sentar ao lado daquele homem, resistindo à tentação de olhá-lo nos olhos. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - É uma bela vista essa que você escolheu. - disse ela ao se sentar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> O maior sorriu. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - É sim. - ele respondeu, sua voz calma e exalando tranquilidade. Após uma breve pausa, ele virou em sua direção. - Você foi muito corajosa hoje. Estou muito orgulhoso de você. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Um sorriso largo surgiu nos lábios de Sarada, quem, dessa vez, se virou para encarar seus olhos ônix. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Obrigada, tio. Significa muito. - ela respondeu, levando uma mão ao peito. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Estendendo sua mão, Itachi afagou os cabelos da sobrinha, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte com os risos dela. </em>
</p>
<p><em> - Você tem um potencial muito grande pra ser shinobi, Sarada, mas não deixe de considerar o que </em> você <em> quer fazer. Você não precisa ser uma ninja ou Hokage se não quiser. Aproveite os privilégios que a sua geração tem que a minha não teve. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Ela assentiu. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Agora que tinha uma visão mais ampla do que acontecia no mundo shinobi, ela teria uma noção bem melhor do que ela queria para si mesma, qual seria seu destino. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> E ela não precisava se preocupar com isso agora. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Muito obrigada por me treinar, tio. Eu não teria conseguido as coisas que eu fiz sem você. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Itachi negou com a cabeça. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Não se subestime, Sarada. Você é mais forte do que imagina. Teria conseguido fazer aquilo mesmo sem minha ajuda apenas com um pouco de prática. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ela riu. A forma como ele falava com tanta confiança a fazia acreditar em suas palavras de uma forma até estranha. Ela não estava exatamente muito acostumada em ter muita confiança em todas as suas habilidades como shinobi. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> O vento começou a soprar mais forte, erguendo os cabelos de ambos. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Acho que sua hora chegou. - disse ele. - Daqui pra frente, é por sua conta. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ao vê-lo se levantar, Sarada não pôde se conter e se levantou ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos refletindo as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Eu vou te ver de novo? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Antes que pudesse se virar para ir embora, o Uchiha se virou para a sobrinha mais uma vez e murmurou. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Talvez, se eu tiver tempo. Mas farei o possível para que este não seja nosso último encontro. - percebendo a tristeza em seu rosto, Itachi se agachou a sua frente e olhou fundo em seus olhos. - Você é uma shinobi incrível, Sarada. Seus pais têm muito orgulho de você, assim como toda nossa família. Você é uma verdadeira Uchiha. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Com lágrimas em seus olhos, ela agarrou-se no manto de Itachi, rodeando seus braços ao redor dele e pressionando seu rosto contra seu peito em um abraço. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Obrigada por tudo. De verdade. - ela disse entre soluços. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Itachi sorriu e passou os braços ao redor dela, retribuindo o afeto. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Qualquer coisa pela minha sobrinha favorita. - ele respondeu, apertado-a uma última vez em seus braços antes de soltá-la. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ambos os seu olhos ônix se encaravam fundo, uma longa conversa sem nenhuma necessidade de palavras. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Com um sorriso no rosto, Itachi ajeitou o cabelo de Sarada atrás de sua orelha e a deu um terno beijo na testa, o qual provocou também um sorriso em seus lábios. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ao separarem-se ele acariciou seus cabelos uma última vez e sorriu. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Agora já pode acordar.</em>
</p>
<p>Os olhos da Uchiha abriram-se de supetão, arregalados, e seu corpo imediatamente saltou para a frente, como se despertasse de um pesadelo.</p>
<p>Ela estava de volta ao hospital, deitada ao lado de Boruto e Mitsuki, que se espremiam na pequena cama se envolvendo nos braços um do outro.</p>
<p>Vendo os dois assim, tão confortáveis um ao lado do outro, ela foi facilmente seduzida a voltar a se deitar, virada de costas para os dois. </p>
<p>Ela sabia que provavelmente não encontraria mais seu tio quando caísse no sono, mas não tinha problema. Ela continuava cansada do mesmo jeito.</p>
<p>Em menos de trinta segundos, ela foi tirada de seu sono precário por um par de mãos que a chacoalhavam.</p>
<p>- Sarada! Sarada, acorda!</p>
<p>Ela abriu os olhos, mais devagar dessa vez, e viu a silhueta de Karin sorrindo em sua direção.</p>
<p>- O que...</p>
<p>- Eles voltaram! - a Uzumaki exclamou, correndo para o outro lado da cama para acordar Boruto e Mitsuki também.</p>
<p>Ao processar as palavras, Sarada se levantou rapidamente da cama e correu para o terraço atrás de todos, onde encontrou um portal roxo e cinco pessoas saindo dele.</p>
<p>Apesar de parecerem exaustos, eles carregavam sorrisos em seus rostos, o que significava que tudo devia ter saído como o planejado.</p>
<p>Eles estavam bem. Eles estavam vivos. E conseguiram trazer o Nanadaime de volta.</p>
<p>Imediatamente ao localizar seus pais, Sarada correu na direção deles, assim como Boruto e Himawari fizeram quando chegaram lá. Ela se lançou nos braços do pai e da mãe, sendo recebida com a mesma intensidade.</p>
<p>- Vocês estão bem! - ela exclamou, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.</p>
<p>Atrás dela, Karin se aproximava com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, assim como algumas lágrimas nos olhos.</p>
<p>- Eu disse que vocês conseguiriam, não disse? - ela se gabou, mas foi rapidamente cortada ao ser puxada pela rosada para o meio do abraço.</p>
<p>Do outro lado, Hinata e Naruto acolhiam seus dois pequenos no colo, confortando-os com um abraço apertado.</p>
<p>Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente em que ponto Himawari foi trazida para o hospital, mas ficaram felizes em saber que ela estava bem, assim como seu irmão.</p>
<p>- Vocês estão todos bem? - Naruto perguntou para os demais shinobi que se aproximavam detrás das crianças.</p>
<p>Do meio deles, Ino assentiu.</p>
<p>- Qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido enquanto você estava fora, a Hinata deu conta rapidinho. - disse ela com um sorriso.</p>
<p>O loiro retribuiu o gesto, imaginando quem mais poderia ter sido vítima do golpe de fúria da Hyuuga.</p>
<p>Ele realmente precisava ficar esperto para não fazê-la irritada.</p>
<p>Contudo, tendo isso resolvido, uma outra pessoa apareceu em sua mente.</p>
<p>- E a Shiro? - ele perguntou ao colocar as crianças de volta no chão.</p>
<p>Todos os olhos pararam em Karin, a qual, com dor no coração, abaixou a cabeça e se separou dos braços dos Uchiha.</p>
<p>- Ela perdeu muito sangue quando perdeu o olho… Eu tentei estancar, mas é como se o corpo dela não estivesse conseguindo produzir plaquetas… Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente tentei.</p>
<p>Karin os conduziu silenciosamente pelo hospital, até um quarto isolado, onde uma pequena placa indicava o nome da paciente sob o pé da cama.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Shiro” </em>
</p>
<p>Deitada na maca branca, ainda com o rosto descoberto, a garota de cabelos loiros, que tinha causado uma grande dor de cabeça para Konoha nas últimas semanas, jazia de olhos fechados e franja cobrindo a órbita esquerda, sem mexer um único músculo.</p>
<p>O coração de Naruto encolheu em seu peito, sentido pela morte da menina, a qual não devia sequer passar dos quinze anos.</p>
<p>Era por situações assim que ele lutava. Aquele não devia ser o destino de almas como a dela. Nenhuma criança jamais devia ser arrastada para o campo de batalha. Crianças precisavam ser crianças. E crianças não pertencem ao campo de batalha.</p>
<p>Naquele momento, sem que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo, Naruto fez um juramento de que nunca mais deixaria nada parecido acontecer.</p>
<p>- Eu tinha tantas coisas que queria perguntar pra ela… - Ryōgi murmurou, aproximando-se do leito e colocando a própria mão sobre a de Shiro.</p>
<p>- Qual era sua relação com ela, além de ela ser sua superior? - questionou Sasuke.</p>
<p>Ryōgi suspirou, ainda olhando para aquelas pálpebras fechadas que escondiam o que deviam ser belos olhos azuis.</p>
<p>- Ela sabia sobre meus pais. - ele disse. - Eles foram assassinados pelo Gekko e ele usou um tipo de genjutsu pra me manipular. Foi ela quem tirou a ilusão e me contou, além de me ajudar a conter minha revolta. Ela disse que tinha um plano. Disse que podia me tirar dali e me dar uma vida boa, assim como acabar com toda aquela bagunça. Eu queria saber como ela sabia de todas aquelas coisas sobre mim e minha família. ...Ela disse que me contaria depois do último conflito.</p>
<p>A garganta de Naruto parecia fechar mais a cada palavra. Ele não conseguia aguentar tamanha angústia.</p>
<p>Caminhou até Ryōgi e colocou as mãos gentilmente em seus ombros.</p>
<p>- Faremos um enterro apropriado para ela, aqui mesmo em Konoha. - disse ele, tentando acalmar o garoto, que já começava a chorar. - É uma pena que não saibamos nada sobre ela para fazer algo que ela gostaria.</p>
<p>- Ela foi criada como filha daquele homem. - Sasuke se pronunciou mais uma vez, arriscando-se a dar a cara a tapa. - Viu como ele falava com ela? Ele deve tê-la sequestrado de algum orfanato quando menor e a treinado como uma arma. Quanto ao Sharingan, só posso imaginar que tenha sido colocado cirurgicamente.</p>
<p>O loiro assentiu e voltou o rosto mais uma vez para o leito.</p>
<p>- Agora que temos os corpos dos dois, podemos cuidar da questão do Sharingan apropriadamente. Vamos aprender com nossos erros e tratar de tudo de forma adequada e profissional. Shiro terá um enterro digno e teremos certeza de que ela será tratada como uma de nós. Afinal, ela lutou ao nosso lado. </p>
<p>- Foi ela quem me disse o que fazer. - agora Sarada se pronunciara. Levou uma mão ao peito e encarou a loira com pesar e lágrimas nos olhos. - Mesmo que ela tenha sido nossa inimiga, ela só queria o bem no final.</p>
<p>O rosado apertou a mão dela com mais força.</p>
<p>- Eu queria poder ter feito mais por ela. Se eu tivesse sido mais rápido… </p>
<p>- Não se culpe, Ryōgi. - Naruto rapidamente interrompeu, acariciando seus cabelos com ternura. - Você não tinha como saber que aquilo iria acontecer. O que podemos fazer agora é cuidar de tudo com cuidado e não esquecer da garota que fez tanto por nós, mesmo nos detestando.</p>
<p>Todos assentiram e abaixaram a cabeça, fazendo um segundo de silêncio para Shiro, a garota que, mesmo estando contra todos eles, empurrada para um mundo ao qual não queria pertencer, impiedoso e cruel, fez de tudo para o bem de todos, sobrepondo-se às próprias vontades e necessidades para evitar um desastre maior.</p>
<p>Mesmo sem conhecê-la, sua falta seria sentida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Laços inquebráveis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O vento singelo soprava as flores com calma, como se as embalasse em uma canção de ninar. As nuvens estavam muito distantes, e as poucas que ficaram não eram grandes o bastante para se tornarem uma ameaça. Nenhum barulho estranho ou silhueta suspeita apareceu, e até mesmo os cachorros resolveram se aquietar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um mês havia passado desde o incidente com os Ootsutsuki. A vila estava sofrendo até o presente momento para reconstruir tudo que o ataque destruiu, mas, com a ajuda de todos os cidadãos, as coisas estavam indo relativamente bem. A maior parte do centro já estava reconstruída, restando apenas toda a estrutura da torre de comunicações, por onde eram transmitidas as notícias do dia. O templo onde haveria o casamento do Nanadaime e o último Uchiha também foi reconstruído; foi o primeiro a terminar, na verdade. Apenas algumas coisas estavam destruídas, e tudo foi reformado com relativa facilidade, ficando até mais novo e bonito do que antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infelizmente o casamento acabou adiado para haver tempo de reconstruírem toda a vila, o que acabou se revelando até mais rápido do que o planejado, mas o clima para alguns ainda estava tão pesado quanto naquele dia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era fácil superar um ataque de inimigos poderosos, por mais que eles tenham sido derrotados no final. Sarada teve uma crise existencial sobre o que queria fazer com sua vida. Já não tinha mais certeza se queria ser uma shinobi, por mais que sentisse o dever de proteger sua família pesar em seus ombros. Seus pais, todos os quatro, a disseram que ela ainda era muito nova para pensar nessas coisas, que deveria deixar para ir decidindo conforme os anos se passavam, afinal, ela ainda tinha apenas doze anos. Todos também estavam visivelmente mais apegados a Naruto. Os cidadãos o agradeciam por tudo que fazia por eles e até o davam presentes quando o encontravam na rua ou topavam com ele durante seus banhos de sol. Sua família não era diferente. As crianças o davam abraços apertados quando passavam o dia com ele, Sakura e Karin o davam pequenas cestas de frutas durante suas visitas ao médico e até Sasuke estava menos frio com ele, o que era muito vindo de alguém tão antissocial quanto ele. Eles dormiam mais juntos, passavam horas conversando e até mesmo se permitiam trocar afetos em público com mais frequência, coisa que Sasuke era um tanto relutante em fazer. Todos queriam que o loiro soubesse o quanto ele era apreciado e o queriam por perto. Queriam fazê-lo se sentir em sua melhor forma possível, especialmente com seu casamento se aproximando. Depois de tudo que ele havia passado com os demais nas últimas semanas, sua felicidade se tornou a principal prioridade de sua família, que queria sempre se certificar de que tudo estava bem com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bom, não é dele que eles ouviriam reclamações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lentamente, as coisas foram voltando ao normal e a necessidade de atenção diminuindo, para sua secreta infelicidade. Ele gostava dos paparicos e mimos que recebia das crianças e das meninas, em especial de seu noivo, mas as coisas precisavam voltar ao normal para seguirem com suas vidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sol continuava a nascer e o tempo continuava a passar como sempre passou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até chegar o grande dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crianças não brincavam na rua e muitos estabelecimentos estavam começando a fechar. A rede de negócios e a rotina diária dos cidadãos da vila se adaptaram naquele dia para que todos pudessem assistir ao casamento do Nanadaime Hokage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poucos foram convidados, apenas amigos e família, mas a população ainda poderia assistir à união de Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke de uma distância segura e confortável. Veriam os dois caminhando para dentro do templo e sua saída, enquanto a cerimônia seria realizada de forma privada, com apenas os mais íntimos como testemunha. Mesmo assim, todos pareciam muito empolgados. Afinal, seria um evento muito bonito. Era o casamento do grande protetor e líder da vila, afinal, o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Não havia como os cidadãos não compartilharem dessa alegria e energia positiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neste exato momento, todos estavam em suas casas, preparando suas roupas, maquiagem e ajeitando o cabelo das crianças para chegarem à recepção com aparência impecável, pois assim sabiam que o Hokage também estaria. A ansiedade acometia a todos, que mal podiam esperar para que o grande momento chegasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo menos, quase todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto todos se concentravam em se arrumar e preparar tudo que tinham para levar, um garoto de cabelos albinos matava tempo no cemitério, encarando uma lápide com um olhar estranho nos olhos e um sentimento em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki não sabia o que pensar enquanto olhava para a lápide de seu pai, aquele que o criou, tanto no sentido educacional quanto literalmente. Ele era um humano sintético, foi feito pelas mãos de alguém e com um propósito, este último sendo algo que ele desconhecia. No entanto, de todas as perguntas que se passavam por sua cabeça, essa era uma que ele não estava a fim de entreter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não sabia como definir o que sentia naquele momento. Ele perdeu o homem que o criou, que o fez como é hoje e cuidou dele desde que ele era apenas um projeto. Orochimaru foi como um tipo estranho de pai para ele, apesar de eles não serem necessariamente próximos. E isso preocupava o albino quando a questão se tornava como ele se sentia quanto ao pai. Eles nunca foram próximos, nunca conversaram francamente, nunca se engajaram em nenhuma atividade típica de pai e filho. Ele não tinha o apego emocional com ele da mesma forma que tinha com Suigetsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo com suas falhas, Suigetsu sempre tentava conseguir o melhor para Mitsuki. Eles conversavam sobre o dia do menor na escola, ele o dava lições de como aquela vila funcionava, os dois passavam tempo juntos jogando jogos e Mitsuki era feliz podendo passar aqueles momentos junto de seu cuidador. Eles se davam bem e ele o fazia feliz. Zelava por sua saúde e segurança, sempre estava lá quando ele precisava e fazia questão de ajudá-lo com qualquer coisa da academia que ele precisasse. Mitsuki era muito apegado em Suigetsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ele não sentia nada remotamente semelhante pelo homem enterrado a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendo seu pai, Mitsuki pensava que sentiria ao menos algo semelhante a dor quando ele partisse. E ele sentia dor. Entretanto, não era o tipo de dor que ele imaginava que deveria sentir em relação a um parente morto. Não é assim que ele se sentiria se tivesse sido Suigetsu a ser assassinado. Era como se o fato de ele ser seu pai não importasse em nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas nem tudo era completa ignorância. Havia sim uma dor em seu peito, só não tão forte quanto as que os outros pareciam ter quando perdiam um ente querido. Ele e Orochimaru nunca foram próximos, nem se longe. Mas, ainda assim, seu coração batia rápido ao olhar para aquela lápide e uma sensação de angústia crescia em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era normal sentir falta de algo que você nunca teve? Talvez fosse algo que pudesse perguntar à Suigetsu mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tempo em que ponderava mil e uma ideias em sua cabeça e mantinha a cabeça baixa, o albino não percebeu a aproximação de seu namorado, o qual se fez presente com sua voz animada, embora esta visivelmente mais calma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi, Mitsuki. - ele sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki o encarou por cima do ombro e retribuiu o gesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boruto! Você não devia estar se arrumando para o casamento?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro riu e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu só tenho que colocar um terno. A mamãe e o resto das meninas estão passando maquiagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki murmurou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Com certeza ficarão espetaculares. - disse com um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Elas já são. - Boruto respondeu, orgulho crescendo em seu peito. - Mas não fala pra elas que eu disse isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levando uma mão aos lábios para conter o riso, Mitsuki respondeu:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro riu e o silêncio mais uma vez reinou naquele cemitério. Ele percebeu os olhos de Mitsuki sobre a lápide feita para seu pai. Eles pareciam tristes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto já tinha ouvido várias histórias sobre Orochimaru. Ele era conhecido em especial pelas coisas horríveis que fez durante em vida, passando por cima de cada lei e cada regra, tanto do mundo shinobi quanto da moral. Ele não fazia a menor ideia da razão de manterem aquele homem vivo depois do fim da quarta guerra. Ele passou por todos os limites possíveis, e mesmo que ele tenha ajudado com a procura sobre vestígios do reinado de Kaguya e outros Ootsutsuki, isso não justificava a falta de punição que ele recebeu por tudo que fez anteriormente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao mesmo tempo que Boruto tinha que respeitá-lo como pai de seu namorado, ele também tinha raiva dele. Não entrava em sua cabeça que alguém com tanto potencial pudesse fazer algo tão horrível. Ele jamais perdoaria alguém assim, mesmo que fosse o pai de alguém tão próximo dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>É claro que ele não diria isso em voz alta, muito menos ao lado de Mitsuki. Ele havia acabado de morrer, no fim de tudo, e ele, como seu filho, precisava de tempo para absorver tudo. Sem falar que falar mal do pai morto de seu namorado era uma completa falta de educação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro soltou um suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai, Mitsuki. - ele disse, mantendo a cabeça baixa e encarando o albino de soslaio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki assentiu e agradeceu os pêsames em silêncio, permanecendo com o olhar fixo naquela lápide cinzenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É estranho. - ele finalmente se pronunciou. - Nós não éramos tão próximos assim, não como Suigetsu é comigo. Ele não era o modelo de pai que os seus são pra você. Mas mesmo assim eu ainda sinto falta dele. - ele levou uma mão ao peito. - Acho que eu nunca vou entender como eu funciono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto mordeu o interior da bochecha e ponderou por um segundo:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mesmo vocês sendo pai e filho, isso não quer dizer que vocês vão se dar bem. Eu e meu pai não estávamos nos dando bem até algum tempo atrás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas ele ainda era meu pai. - Mitsuki rebateu, sem malícia alguma em sua voz. - Isso não deveria ter algum peso? Pelo menos teve pra você quando o Nanadaime foi levado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É complicado. Eu sou próximo do meu pai, apesar de tudo. Você e esse cara passaram uma boa parte de tempo longe e, francamente, ele não me parecia ser uma das melhores pessoas. Nesses casos, é normal você não ser tão próximo dele quanto de outras pessoas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro julgava até ser melhor assim. Quanto mais distante Mitsuki fosse de pessoas com intenções maliciosas e de má índole em geral, melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que você está certo. - o albino respondeu. - Eu tenho morado sozinho há muito tempo aqui em Konoha e ele nunca apareceu, nem mesmo antes do exílio. Não pudemos criar um laço forte. O máximo que eu tinha dele era as pessoas dizendo que ele era meu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Viu? Você não tem que se culpar por não se sentir próximo dele. - o loiro colocou uma mão no ombro do namorado. - Fique de luto pelo tempo que precisar, afinal, ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>era</span>
  </em>
  <span> seu pai, mas não se culpe pelo resto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino assentiu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vou seguir seu conselho. Arigatou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto retribuiu o sorriso e se colocou na ponta dos pés para beijar a bochecha de Mitsuki, percebendo levemente suas bochechas se esquentarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nos vemos no casamento. - ele disse baixinho, dando-lhe mais um beijo, dessa vez nos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi algo rápido, e Boruto logo se despediu e disparou de volta para casa enquanto Mitsuki continuava encarando a lápide do pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, no entanto, ele já não se sentia tão ruim. Foi como se um peso tivesse se erguido de seus ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nem percebeu a aproximação de Suigetsu até ouvi-lo chamá-lo atrás de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aí está você, Mitsuki. - o maior sorriu e puxou Mitsuki para seus braços, colocando-o sentado na dobra do direito. - Vem. Precisamos nos arrumar pro casamento também. Espero ter escolhido um terno que combine com você e te deixe confortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino sorriu e apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Suigetsu para não cair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto saíam do cemitério, Mitsuki encarou a lápide em seu pai uma última vez, seus olhos brilhando, como em despedida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltando a olhar para frente, uma sensação de alívio varreu seu peito e ele sentiu como se finalmente pudesse respirar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com todas as coisas que tinham mudado nos últimos tempos, lhe dava um certo conforto e um calor em seu peito. Ele finalmente podia seguir em frente de sua vida bagunçada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se não a primeira em toda sua vida, Mitsuki finalmente se sentia no controle da própria vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vendo as pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro deixava Hiashi angustiado de uma forma que ele não estava acostumado a sentir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo tendo-se passado muito tempo desde toda a discussão com Hinata e seu banimento do clã, ele ainda se sentia péssimo por tudo que aconteceu. Ele não teve chance de se desculpar com Hinata sobre nada que aconteceu, muito menos se explicar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiashi já não via sua filha ou qualquer outro membro de sua família, a não ser durante alguma caminhada pela vila, mas nem isso ele fazia mais. Depois de toda a cena que ele causou com a entrevista e a batalha com Boruto no meio do clã, ele não tinha mais tanta coragem de sair de casa, por medo dos olhares das pessoas sobre si. Embora o ocorrido na sede do clã tenha sido privado, ele não podia evitar de sentir todos os olhos das pessoas sobre si, julgando-o, condenando-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As coisas não estavam fáceis para ele. A expulsão o forçou a encontrar um lugar novo para viver. Ele alugou um pequeno apartamento que pudesse pagar com o dinheiro que recebia de sua aposentadoria e só saía de casa quando a comida acabava ou fosse extremamente necessário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez tudo fosse paranoia, algo criado em sua cabeça, mas ele não gostava de sair com tanta frequência. Sua reputação e dignidade já estavam danificadas o suficiente. Ele não suportaria continuar a ser lembrado pelo que aconteceu, mesmo que o incidente com Boruto não fosse sua culpa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele fez errado em expor os problemas no relacionamento de Hinata e Naruto para o público daquela forma. O Uzumaki podia ser uma figura pública a política, mas não quer dizer que suas relações pessoais com sua ex-esposa e filhos deviam ser de conhecimento dos demais. Não cabia ao Estado cuidar de seu relacionamento amoroso e familiar, muito menos a Hiashi. Por mais que ele fosse o pai de Hinata, a vida ainda era dela, e ele não tinha nenhum direito de interferir em seu casamento daquela forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se ele apenas pudesse encontrar uma forma de se redimir, as coisas já melhorariam muito para sua consciência pesada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dois toques na porta chamaram sua atenção, e o homem levantou do sofá para atender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dizer que ele ficou surpreso ao encontrar sua filha do outro lado da porta seria um eufemismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hinata? O que faz aqui? - Hiashi perguntou, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do outro lado da porta, Hinata, que vestia um longo vestido preto, da mesma cor de suas longas luvas, também usava um belo sorriso em seu rosto e um brilho terno em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Achei que, depois de tudo que aconteceu, deveríamos conversar, Otou-san. - disse simplesmente, direta e sem nenhuma forma de enrolação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem ter mais o que fazer, Hiashi deu um passo para o lado e deu passagem à filha. Os dois sentaram no sofá do velhote e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, os olhos azuis de Hinata examinando o lugar como se fossem scanners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu sinto muito pelas coisas que eu disse e pela forma que eu expus o que estava acontecendo entre vocês. - disse o mais velho, atraindo os olhos dela de volta para ele, sua expressão arrependida muito clara para eles. - Isso não foi algo bom da minha parte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hyuuga ergueu as sobrancelhas em um leve espanto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de tudo que aconteceu com os selos e a confusão em sua separação com Naruto, as coisas foram de mal à pior com seu pai. Ele espalhou tudo sobre seu relacionamento, fez Naruto parecer culpado diante de uma situação normal entre casais e passou uma péssima imagem para o clã. Aquilo era muita coisa para se lidar de uma vez só, e ela estava muito feliz que seu pai estivesse reconhecendo seu erro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem. - ela respondeu com um sorriso e colocou a mão no ombro do pai. - Estamos todos bem agora e é isso que importa. Estamos todos seguros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiashi sorriu, erguendo uma mão para acariciar a da filha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu também tenho que pedir desculpas ao Naruto, o Sasuke e ao Boruto, à sua irmã também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele jamais de perdoaria pelo que aconteceu naquela briga. Boruto precisava de ajuda com seus jutsus e um possível despertar de Byakugan e ele simplesmente avançou contra ele, seu pai e sua irmã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles podiam ter morrido naquela briga. Se Sasuke não o tivesse parado a tempo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata mordiscou o lábio e apertou a mão do pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você estava sob o controle de um selo, não tinha como controlar seus atos. Eles entendem isso, tenho certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forma confiante com que ela falava não podia o deixar mais orgulhoso do que ele já estava de sua filhota. Seu coração pulsava com alegria e admiração, em pensar que essa era </span>
  <em>
    <span>sua filha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você agora lidera o clã, como sempre devia ter acontecido. - ele murmurou, erguendo uma segunda mão para acariciar o rosto de Hinata. - Eu não devia ter te tratado daquela forma. O fato de você não ser habilidosa em sua época não era motivo para eu te tratar com desprezo. Você evoluiu muito, minha filha. No fim da luta, </span>
  <em>
    <span>você</span>
  </em>
  <span> foi quem acabou com eles. Eu não poderia ter mais orgulho da minha princesa do Byakugan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração de Hinata batia com força em seu peito. Há quantos anos ela não estava esperando para que seu pai dissesse exatamente o que ela estava ouvindo agora? Que ele sentia orgulho dela. Que ela era uma boa pessoa. Que ele via ela como parte da família. Ela se viu como o elo mais fraco por tanto tempo… E agora ela era o mais forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É Tenseigan agora, Otou-san. - ela respondeu em um tom brincalhão, batalhando internamente para conter as lágrimas que queriam sair por seus olhos. Ela não podia borrar a maquiagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, sim. Perdão pela confusão. - Hiashi coçou a nuca e puxou a filha para um forte abraço, o qual ela ficou muito feliz em retribuir. - Espero que eles me perdoem também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tenho certeza de que vão. - ela sorriu. - Você pode ter errado, mas é admitindo nossos erros que podemos trabalhar neles e sermos pessoas melhores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashi suspirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você está coberta de razão, como sempre. Será uma excelente líder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você pode falar com eles ainda hoje, se quiser. Afinal, todos estarão reunidos na festa depois da cerimônia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A oferta de Hinata deixou o mais velho surpreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Eu não achei que eu estivesse convidado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nisso, Hinata levou uma mão à boca para conter o riso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você faz parte da minha família. É importante que esteja lá quando ela expandir. Mesmo que eu e o Naruto-kun não estejamos mais casados, eu ainda o considero parte da minha família, assim como ele me considera da dele. Temos dois filhos e agora, com o casamento, Sarada vai se tornar parte da família. Ela e o Boruto serão irmãos. E queremos que você faça parte disso. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu</span>
  </em>
  <span> quero que você seja parte disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiashi sentiu lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, e não fez nenhum esforço em contê-las.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- São muitas pessoas para um jantar em família. - brincou ao limpar as bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tenho certeza de que conseguiremos dar um jeito quando a hora chegar. Por enquanto, eu prefiro me concentrar no evento de hoje. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pai dela assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eles estão muito nervosos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não sei sobre o Sasuke-kun, mas o Naruto-kun parecia muito mais ansioso do que nervoso. - ela riu mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o silêncio caiu entre eles, restando apenas os olhares que trocavam, Hinata levou uma mão à bochecha do pai e afastou dali suas lágrimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu te perdoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quanto mais o dia passava, mais perto chegava a hora da cerimônia. Ela aconteceria às cinco horas, bem a tempo de encerrarem tudo ao fim do dia e aproveitarem a festa e a recepção durante a noite. Era o momento perfeito, bem no fim de semana, que deixaria todos aproveitarem aquele momento de alegria e festividade sem preocupações a mais, todos a vontade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos os noivos estavam se arrumando no mesmo lugar, mas em cômodos diferentes, para, quando se encontrassem para irem ao templo, assumissem a posição correta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O casamento seria tradicional, do mesmo jeito que o primeiro casamento de Naruto foi, mas com todo um significado novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele mal podia esperar para encontrar seu noivo e sair junto a sua família para caminharem em direção ao templo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda tinha algum tempo até ele se encontrar com Sasuke e os dois seguirem para agruparem-se com as meninas e as crianças e, em seguida, ir para o templo. No entanto, ainda assim, os minutos pareciam passar rápido e devagar demais. Cada vez que Naruto olhava para o relógio, apenas poucos minutos de passaram, mas, em seu peito, já parecia fazer uma eternidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sentia como se estivesse atrasado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto uma moça o ajudava a dobrar algumas das últimas roupas, Naruto finalmente deixou escapar:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou perder a cabeça. - suspirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vai ficar tudo bem, Nanadaime-sama. - a mulher o confortou, dando-o um leve tapinha no ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tudo </span>
  <em>
    <span>tem</span>
  </em>
  <span> que ficar bem. Você já viu meu noivo? Se alguma coisa der errado, ele não vai olhar na minha cara por uma semana!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mulher abriu um sorriso nervoso e continuou a fazer suas tarefas, como era paga para fazer. Ela não podia ajudar muito com aquilo, visto que não conhecia Uchiha Sasuke tão bem assim e não queria acabar caindo em algum preconceito. Ela só sabia que ele era bonito e era exigente, nada mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem.  - ela disse mais uma vez. - Agora me diga se ficar muito apertado.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tudo</span>
  </em>
  <span> parecia muito apertado, mas não era por causa da roupa. Seu peito parecia que ia implodir e ele mal conseguia respirar direito. Não era um ataque de pânico como teve quando era mais novo, apenas a ansiedade e a angústia batendo. O tempo não parecia passar e ele se sentia um completo fracasso, nada além do normal para situações de muito estresse como aquela era. </span>
  <em>
    <span>E era muito.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Droga, onde estava seu sensei quando precisava dele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensando no diabo, por entre as portas do vestiário, Iruka entrou com um estrondo, carregando um copo em uma das mãos e segurando as próprias roupas na outra, provavelmente para ajudá-lo a correr melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cheguei! Cheguei! E trouxe um chá pra caso você estivesse nervoso. - ele disse, esbaforido, e então gesticulou para o copo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto tomou tudo quase em um gole só quando lhe foi dado, inclusive quase pingando um pouco em sua roupa - o que, por sorte, não aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou. Eu estava precisando. - ele disse com um suspiro. Realmente se sentia melhor agora que seu professor estava ali e tinha algo dentro de seu estômago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouco tempo depois, nos segundos que levou para Iruka jogar o copo fora, a mulher acabou de ajeitar as vestes do loiro e deu alguns passos para trás para que ele pudesse se olhar no espelho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os panos caíam perfeitamente nele e os símbolos de seu clã brilhavam como jóias na roupa, apesar de serem simples bordados. A roupa o vestia como se fosse feita para ele a mão, embora preto não fosse realmente sua cor. O lembrava muito dos olhos ônix de Sasuke, como se suas cores o estivessem pintando, penetrando sua pele e para sempre o marcando com seu espírito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você está incrível, Naruto. - Iruka deixou soltar, admirando seu filho de consideração refletido no espelho com o maior dos sorrisos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou. - ele respondeu, também sorrindo. - Nunca achei que fosse usar um desses de novo. Achei até que não fosse mais caber. Bom ver que ainda estou em forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka riu um pouco e então se aproximou, colocando as duas mãos nos ombros dele e o olhando com ternura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então… Como você se sente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como ele se sentia? Por Rikudou, por onde começar? A ansiedade estava de volta e ele mal conseguia conter a vontade de chorar antes mesmo de encontrar com Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Feliz, mas também nervoso. Não quero que nada mais saia errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas nada saiu errado. - disse Iruka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Exatamente! O que quer dizer que tem ainda mais coisas que podem dar errado!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se não fosse pela expressão séria no rosto do loiro, Iruka teria rido, mas ele estava falando sério sobre a preocupação de algo dar errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bom, Naruto nunca foi a pessoa mais paciente de todas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Se acalme, Naruto. Respira. - o moreno o virou em sua direção e olhou fundo em seus olhos. - Vai dar tudo certo. O templo foi consertado, todos estão se arrumando, todos os Kage já chegaram e, logo logo, você e o Sasuke vão entrar no templo, junto com as famílias de vocês, receber as bênçãos, tomar o saquê, ler seus votos, trocar as alianças e estarão casados. Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo. Estaremos todos lá por você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso de olhos lacrimejantes veio aos lábios do loiro, o qual teve que se conter ao máximo para não se atirar nos braços de Iruka e apertá-lo. Ao invés disso, ele se contentou em manter o sorriso fixo no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou. Significa muito pra mim que você esteja aqui, Iruka-sensei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Significa muito pra mim </span>
  <em>
    <span>estar</span>
  </em>
  <span> aqui. - Iruka respondeu, levando uma mão ao rosto de Naruto. - Mal posso esperar pra ver você casado com o homem que amou por tanto tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto não resistiu, deixou uma lágrima escapar pelo canto do olho. Ele estava emocionado demais para se controlar perfeitamente. Ele estava casando com o homem que amava, seu pai estava com ele, ele tinha uma família linda que o acompanharia até o templo e tudo estava bem. Era tudo pelo que ele sempre lutou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka acariciou suas bochechas com ternura, afastando as lágrimas de seus olhos e puxando o loiro para um abraço, sem se importar se as roupas fossem amassar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O relógio corria, marcando os poucos minutos que agora faltavam para a cerimônia começar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto, encarando o objeto de canto de olho, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele mal podia esperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao mesmo tempo que Naruto se trocava, Sasuke estava a fazer o mesmo, auxiliado por uma pequena equipe de estilistas que vieram para colocar suas roupas, as quais seriam um tanto difíceis de serem postas sozinhas. Além do mais, era para aquilo mesmo que eles foram contratados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A maior parte do tempo em que se trocava foi passada apenas dobrando e amarrando as partes de sua vestimenta com a ajuda da equipe que lhe foi designada. Aquelas vestimentas tradicionais, embora parecessem simples, levavam muito trabalho para serem colocadas corretamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto se encarava no espelho, pronto para a cerimônia com cinco minutos de antecedência, Sasuke se sentia um tanto estranho. Ele nunca tinha vestido um montsuki haori hakama antes. Não era desconfortável, de forma alguma. Era bem aconchegante e quentinho, o que, por estarem na beira da temporada de inverno, era muito conveniente. As amarras pareciam caber perfeitamente em seu corpo e o kimono o vestia de tal forma que parecia ter sido feito a mão para ele. Não o causava desconforto nenhum e tinha uma sensação natural enlaçada no tecido, como um cobertor quentinho. Ele se sentia acolhido e confortável, em um abraço quente de mãos amigas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhar no espelho fazia seu coração palpitar cada vez mais forte, lembrando-o sempre de </span>
  <em>
    <span>para o que</span>
  </em>
  <span> ele estava vestido daquela forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava prestes a se casar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de tudo o que ele e Naruto passaram, todas as brigas, discussões, desentendimentos, turbilhão de emoções, desavenças, memórias incríveis, memórias traumáticas, sensações inesquecíveis e eventos excitantes, aquele momento parecia quase como o final de sua história. O clímax. O momento em que tudo acabava bem e eles seguiriam com suas vidas com alegria, finalmente enlaçados nos braços de quem amaram durante toda a vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke estava prestes a se casar com o homem que amou desde os sete anos de idade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao som de um suspiro nos lábios de Sasuke, Kakashi disparou-lhe um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está tudo pronto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Uchiha engoliu em seco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acha que está bom o suficiente? - perguntou mais uma vez, seus olhos mostrando preocupação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sasuke, está tudo ótimo. - Kakashi lhe assegurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Eu nunca fiz isso antes. - o Uchiha admitiu. - Acho que estou um pouco nervoso. Mas é o Naruto! Não tem razão pra ficar assim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi mordeu os lábios para conter o riso. Ele nunca tinha visto Sasuke tão nervoso. Era até estranho. Ele, que era sempre tão sério, impenetrável e grosso, agora agia como uma criança desesperada à procura do último brinquedo antes de uma viagem longa. De certa forma, era até fofo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forma como </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto</span>
  </em>
  <span> provocava aquelas reações nele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem ter muito mais o que dizer, Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara e, se aproximando do Uchiha, murmurou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como você se sente? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke estremeceu diante a pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como ele se sentia, chegando ao final da linha depois de tanto tempo? Ele e Naruto já passaram por tantas emoções juntos, e agora finalmente teriam a prova definitiva de seu amor na ponta dos dedos, literalmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem que sempre amou ficaria ao seu lado para o resto de sua vida, e eles se amariam como nunca amaram ninguém antes. Acordariam todos os dias para cumprir todos os desejos que tinham para passar juntos: abrir os olhos e o outro ser a primeira coisa a ver ao acordar, cuidar da casa juntos, cozinhar lado a lado, sempre dispostos a ajudar e passar o máximo de tempo juntos, criar seus filhos lado a lado e com um belo e verdadeiro sorriso no rosto, fazer jantares em família com todos reunidos, passando horas a fio conversando e rindo todos juntos, para, no fim, deitarem um ao lado do outro e consumarem seu amor, uma e outra vez, para repetir tudo no dia seguinte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke não podia pedir por mais nada em sua vida. Já estava tudo bem ali, a poucos minutos de seus dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pronto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso orgulhoso puxou os lábios de Kakashi por debaixo da máscara. A forma como Sasuke soava tão seguro e certo era certamente contagiante, fez seu coração pulsar dentro de seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O relógio bateu cinco horas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bem na hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acompanhando Sasuke com uma mão em suas costas, Kakashi o guiou porta e escada abaixo, por onde, do lado oposto, também vinha Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke estremeceu mais uma vez. Ele estava tão lindo vestindo aquela roupa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu noivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu futuro marido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois se encontraram na beira da escada, sem saber exatamente o que dizer um para o outro, e trocaram sorrisos desajeitados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi. - disse Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi. - respondeu Sasuke, contendo uma risada ao ver o loiro tão nervoso. - O preto combinou com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto coçou a nuca com o elogio, alheio a forma como suas bochechas coravam com força.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Valeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Deixem as conversas para depois. - disse um dos homens que os acompanharia pelo caminho do templo. - Temos uma cerimônia pra fazer e ainda temos que nos encontrar com o resto da família.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O resto da família.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrisos cresceram mais ainda no rosto do casal, que desceu as escadas restantes para se encontrarem com todos os que os esperavam no andar de baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata, Sakura, Karin, Toneri, Boruto, Sarada e Himawari. Todos estavam esperando por eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bastou apenas colocar um olho sobre os dois que as crianças imediatamente se animaram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês estão incríveis! - gritou Himawari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O montsuki haori hakama ficou ótimo em você, pai. Preto é mesmo a sua cor! - Boruto sorriu, orgulhoso de seu velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arigatou. - disse ele, retribuindo o gesto amoroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela reunião não duraria muito tempo, pois o casal ainda tinha que caminhar até o templo, observados por toda a vila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando entraram no mérito da cerimônia, Karin foi rápida em se intrometer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- As crianças ficarão comigo e com o Toneri para vocês não terem que se preocupar. Estaremos vendo tudo do lado de fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o aceno de cabeça de Naruto e Sasuke, a ruiva os deu uma piscadela e virou junto ao Ootsutsuki para irem para o lado de fora, seguidos das crianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Himawari segurava a mão de Toneri e Boruto puxava conversa com o mesmo, como se já se conhecessem há anos, e Sarada permanecia grudada à cintura de Karin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era tão bom ver que aqueles pequenos finalmente se entenderam com seus problemas. Boruto aceitou Toneri na vida de sua mãe com relativa facilidade, especialmente após perceber o quanto ele era parecido com Mitsuki. Isso facilitou a empatia com o rapaz, mesmo ele sendo de outro planeta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toneri e Hinata oficializaram o namoro há mais de dois meses atrás. E Karin e Sakura não faziam nenhum segredo de também planejarem um casamento no futuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinceramente, Naruto mal podia esperar. Ele queria estar lá em cada passo do caminho para aquelas pessoas tão especiais que o ajudaram em tantos momentos difíceis de sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele seria o primeiro da fila durante o casamento, isso era certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma moça pigarreou, atraindo a atenção do casal de volta para a realidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estamos todos prontos? - perguntou ela com um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura, Hinata e os demais assumiram suas posições atrás de Naruto e Sasuke, os quais, em retorno, ficavam atrás dos músicos e da mulher que segurava a sombrinha para eles. O grupo trocou olhares e sorrisos, todos carregado de certeza absoluta. E todas as peças se encaixavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As portas do templo se abriram e, um a um, os músicos foram passando pela porta, seguindo o caminho de pedras ao relento e sentindo os olhares de todos os amigos do casal que acompanhavam tudo de perto. Do lado de fora, vários cidadãos de Konoha se aglomeravam para ver aquela união perfeita, ansiosos por verem seu líder feliz com alguém que realmente amava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distraído com os batimentos altos em seus ouvidos, Naruto mal percebeu quando os dedos de Sasuke se entrelaçaram aos seus. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa, mas ele não demorou nadinha em retribuir o gesto, encarando o Uchiha de soslaio e retribuindo o sorriso confiante que ele tinha no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegar ao templo, a família tomou seu lugar nas cadeiras da lateral enquanto Naruto e Sasuke se aproximaram do altar, ajoelhando-se de frente ao mesmo e aguardando ansiosamente pelo início da cerimônia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com convicção, o padre anunciava a união do casal para os deuses, pedindo pela benção e todo o bem para aquele laço inquebrável. Entretanto, Naruto apenas tinha olhos para Sasuke, assim como Sasuke apenas tinha olhos para Naruto. As palavras e gestos do padre foram facilmente esquecidas e ignoradas enquanto eles se encaravam fundo nos olhos, como se conseguissem se ler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles quase perderam a deixa quando o padre se silenciou e uma mulher se aproximou com três pequenas tigelas de tamanhos diferentes, de onde cada um deles beberia um pouco de saquê.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O primeiro a beber foi Sasuke, o qual levava os pratos ternamente aos lábios e bebia com a maior graça, como se fosse algum ritual sagrado. Até mesmo bebendo esse idiota era bonito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forma como seus lábios se curvavam na beirada da tijela e sua garganta se contraía ao engolir tentava Naruto de uma forma indescritível. Ele queria tanto poder se atirar naquele homem e pressioná-lo contra aquele chão duro, conectar seus lábios e beber o saquê fresco de seus lábios. Entrelaçar seus dedos e apertar sua mão na dele enquanto sentia seu corpo estremecer debaixo de si e enfim tomá-lo por inteiro para si… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naruto. - Sasuke estalou os dedos na frente do loiro, chamando sua atenção. - É sua vez de beber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ficou com uma vontade enorme de se dar um tapa na testa. Aqueles malditos olhos negros o distraíram novamente! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bendito seja o brilho dos olhos de Sasuke, sua beleza facial, os lábios finos e a aura sedutora que sempre faziam Naruto perder o controle de si mesmo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem mais delongas, Naruto tomou a tijela em suas mãos e, sem esperar por mais instruções, levou-o aos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não deixou de ouvir o som de uma mão batendo em pele vindo de seu lado direito. Sakura havia dado um tapa na própria testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Meus parabéns, pirralho." </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Kurama caçoou de dentro dele e o loiro quase conseguia ouvir seu sorriso sarcástico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que ele tinha feito agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seu copo ainda está vazio. - Sasuke murmurou para ele, levantando levemente uma mão para segurar seu pulso e empurrar a tigela para baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto esteve tão apressado em terminar logo a cerimônia que sequer havia esperado que o saquê fosse colocado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele realmente era um idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piscando algumas vezes e encarando o objeto em suas mãos, Naruto coçou a nuca e riu de nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ai, que vergonha. - murmurou e estendeu a mão para a moça que carregava o saquê, agora, sim, esperando que este fosse enchido para levá-lo aos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke não era nenhum idiota. Ele sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Afinal, ele tinha feito tudo aquilo de propósito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se tinha algo de que ele nunca se cansava era de tentar Naruto, irritá-lo até ele gritar igual uma criança e força-lo a apertar suas bochechas, pois ele era simplesmente uma graça quando ficava irritado com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De qualquer forma, o Uchiha ficaria mais do que satisfeito em compensar por aquela humilhação e vergonha mais tarde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele mal podia esperar para passar a noite com seu quase marido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar do mico, e da necessidade de Sasuke em rir da cara de Naruto, a cerimônia continuou como dizia a tradição. O casal bebeu todas as três rodadas de saquê, passando então para suas figuras paternas, Iruka e Kakashi, os quais beberam com prazer dos recipientes que lhes foram dados. Os noivos então juntaram-se para ler os votos e, ao fim de tudo, se prepararam para trocar as alianças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas mãos estavam visivelmente trêmulas com o nervosismo, foi fácil de perceber, mas, no fim, tudo correu bem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto tomou delicadamente a mão esquerda de Sasuke e deslizou o anel prateado por este, percebendo o calor em sua pele pálida e a cor avermelhada em suas bochechas. Ele tinha um sorriso em seus lábios e seus olhos brilhavam de da forma que Naruto conhecia muito bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era o sorriso que ele reservava apenas para ele. Apenas para os momentos que eles compartilhavam juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração palpitou em seu peito. Por Rikudou, ele queria agarrar aquele homem ali mesmo, sem nem colocar a aliança no próprio dedo. Contudo, ele conseguiu se conter por mais um tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi então a vez de Sasuke, que tomou a mão esquerda de Naruto com a mesma delicadeza com a qual ele o fez. O anel coube perfeitamente, como se tivesse sido feito sob medida, especialmente para Naruto usar e exibir por aí sempre que quisesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro não resistiu, começou a chorar antes mesmo que Sasuke terminasse de colocar o anel. E, para sua surpresa, o próprio Uchiha seguiu atrás, deixando que a água tomasse conta de seus olhos e escorresse livremente por suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo sim era uma visão rara. Uchiha Sasuke estava chorando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rikudou, Naruto era um cara de muita sorte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomados pelas mãos, o casal ouviu vagamente o som das cadeiras arrastando no chão e de sua família se levantando. Entretanto, eles não estavam prestando atenção, estando perdidos demais nos olhos um do outro para se importar com o que estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de anos, finalmente estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eles estavam juntos de novo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>O som de suas palmas coletivas ecoou pelo pequeno templo, e, em uníssono, Sakura, Hinata, Iruka e Kakashi disseram:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Omedetou gozaimasu!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com as congratulações dadas, estava feito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto e Sasuke estavam casados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um sorriso em seus lábios, os dois entrelaçaram os dedos e caminharam para a entrada do templo, onde seus amigos e filhos os observavam de perto e o resultado da cerimônia era transmitido para toda Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se ele já não sorria o bastante, os lábios de Naruto foram parar na orelha quando ergueu sua mão entrelaçada com a de Sasuke no ar, a aliança brilhando majestosamente no dedo anelar do Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sol refletiu nos olhos de todos que assistiam, e gritos não foram lentos em se fazerem presentes. Todos os que estavam assistindo, mesmo os que acompanhavam tudo de casa, gritaram em comemoração e felicidade pelo casal enfim selado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mediante as comemorações, Sasuke encarou seu marido de soslaio e ponderou, por um segundo, se não havia uma forma de fazê-los gritar mais alto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um impulso, sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke prendeu as bochechas de Naruto entre as palmas de suas mãos e o puxou para seus lábios, os dois se encontrando em um profundo e apaixonado beijo na frente de toda Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A multidão se esgoelou mais ainda, incapaz de expressar o tamanho da felicidade que sentiam por eles em palavras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas um olhar bastava para ver como eles estavam felizes com onde chegaram, e não havia dúvidas de que ninguém jamais quebraria aquele laço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de tanto trabalho, tanto sofrimento e dor, além de confusões imensas e até mesmo uma rebelião, eles estavam enfim no lugar onde sempre desejaram estar: nos braços um do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao separarem-se do beijo, Naruto encarou fundo nos olhos negros e lacrimejados de seu marido. Os tomoe do Rinnegan de Sasuke giravam em movimentos rítmicos e sincronizados, uma bela e hipnotizante dança para a qual Naruto desejava ser puxado muitas outras vezes mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não havia palavras para expressar seu amor por aquele homem, o quanto ele significava para ele e o quanto continuaria a significar até o fim de seus dias, quem sabe até mesmo depois dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nunca amou ninguém como amaria Sasuke. Aquele Uchiha ocupou um lugar muito especial em seu coração, o qual a ele sempre pertenceu, mesmo durante todos os anos em que eles não podiam se ver, desde os sete anos de idade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke se sentiu ser puxado por Naruto para mais um beijo, dessa vez acompanhado de algo a mais: mãos agarrando-se a sua cintura, erguendo-o e o girando no ar. Ele imediatamente se segurou de volta e retribuiu o contato, com tanta intensidade quanto Naruto transmitia, com o quanto o adorava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke podia sentir em cada centímetro do gesto o quanto Naruto o amava. E o sentimento era mútuo. Ele o amava e o continuaria amando por um milhão de anos mais. Até o fim do universo e depois dele. Seus dedos sempre estariam entrelaçados e suas almas conectadas, vagando juntas até os confins do universo. Nunca se separando. Nem por um segundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele laço, tão terno e precioso, uma chama tão quente quanto o sol que para sempre preservariam em seus espíritos, jamais seria desfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se separaram do beijo mais uma vez e, tornando a darem as mãos, caminharam pela trilha de pedras, sua família preciosa, com a adorável adição de Karin, Toneri e as crianças, acompanhados também de Mitsuki, puxado por Boruto, caminhou junto a eles naquela trilha. Todos com sorrisos majestosos em seus rostos e lágrimas nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A luz no fim do túnel finalmente havia sido alcançada.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Essa fanfic está oficialmente encerrada em todos os meus perfis de fanfic! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa breve jornada de postagem da fanfic no ao3!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa fanfic foi terminada faz alguns meses em um site brasileiro chamado Spirit fanfics. Eu comecei ela em 2017 e terminei esse ano e decidi postar aqui. <br/>Atualizações não têm um dia específico, apenas saibam que a fanfic está COMPLETA e que os capítulos vão saindo aos poucos conforme me dê vontade de postar.<br/>Espero que gostem!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>